Βορράς
by dragonriderofold
Summary: Όπου ο Έραγκον μαζί με τη Σαφίρα αναζητούν στον βορρά τον Μέρταγκ και τον κόκκινο δράκο του Θορν. Οι εκπλήξεις αναμένουν τους ήρωές μας σ' αυτή την αναζήτησή τους.
1. Chapter 1

Όπου ο Έραγκον μαζί με τη Σαφίρα αναζητούν στον βορρά τον Μέρταγκ και τον κόκκινο δράκο του Θορν.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 1**

Ο Έραγκον σκεπάστηκε καλύτερα με τον βαρύ, ταξιδιωτικό του μανδύα. Το κρύο γύρω του ήταν τόσο περισσότερο αισθητό, όσο αυτός και η γαλάζια δράκαινα πετούσαν προς τα βόρεια, διασχίζοντας τις έρημες εκτάσεις της Αλαγαισίας. Η ζέστη από το σώμα της Σαφίρα μεταδιδόταν και στο δικό του το κορμί, αλλά δεν ήταν παρά μικρή βοήθεια στο χιονόνερο που πύκνωνε κάτω από τα μολυβένια σύννεφα του ουρανού. Ήταν ακόμα απομεσήμερο και η νύχτα έμοιαζε να σκεπάζει από τώρα τον κόσμο γύρω του.

_"Σαφίρα, μήπως θα έπρεπε να βρεις ένα κατάλληλα καλυμμένο τόπο για να περάσουμε αυτή τη νύχτα; Είναι προφανές, ότι αφού μέχρι τώρα δεν έχουμε ανακαλύψει ίχνος από τους Μέρταγκ και Θορν, θα είναι μάλλον απίθανο να τα καταφέρουμε αφ' ότου θα έχει πέσει το σκοτάδι."_

Ο Έραγκον άπλωσε τη διάνοιά του – πράγμα που συχνά πυκνά είχε κάνει αυτές τις τελευταίες ημέρες – χωρίς να αισθανθεί το παραμικρό από την παρουσία ενός άλλου δράκου και του καβαλάρη του. Ήταν προφανές πως, αν ο Μέρταγκ ήθελε να κρύψει την παρουσία του, τα είχε καλά καταφέρει.

_"Ίσως έχουμε ακολουθήσει τη λάθος κατεύθυνση…"_ Η φωνή της Σαφίρα αντήχησε παγωμένη μέσα στο νου του καβαλάρη της. _"Μπορεί αρχικά να μας είπαν ότι ο προορισμός τους ήταν ο βορράς, αλλά να άλλαξαν γνώμη. Ίσως ακόμα και να… μην τα κατάφεραν."_

Ο Έραγκον έδιωξε την ενοχλητική σκέψη αρνούμενος ακόμα και να τη σχολιάσει. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν ήταν κάποιος από εκείνους που ίσως 'να μην τα κατάφερναν'. Όλες οι κινήσεις του ως τώρα είχαν πασίδηλα αποδείξει ακριβώς το αντίθετο.

Πριν από πέντε περίπου χρόνους, κατά την τελευταία τους συνάντηση στο λόφο πλάι στον ποταμό Ραμρ, είχε δηλώσει ότι θα ταξίδευαν μαζί με το Θορν στα μέρη του βορρά. Και λογικό ήταν, πως στα έρημα και παγωμένα μέρη που ο Έραγκον διέσχιζε τώρα στην πλάτη της Σαφίρα του, ο κόκκινος δράκος με τον καβαλάρη του θα ήσαν περισσότερο ασφαλείς από όποιο άλλο σημείο της Αλαγαισίας. Θα είχαν σίγουρα περάσει δυσκολίες στους έρημους αυτούς τόπους, αλλά για ένα πράγμα ο Έραγκον ήταν σίγουρος. Ο Μέρταγκ θα τα είχε καταφέρει.

Ο Έραγκον έδειξε προς μία κατεύθυνση στα βορειοδυτικά, προς τα εκεί όπου ένας γκρίζος, βραχώδης όγκος ξεχώριζε ανάμεσα από πυκνές ομίχλες, που είχαν αρχίσει να σηκώνονται από το έδαφος.

_"Ίσως εκεί κάτω υπάρχει κάποια σπηλιά, ή καταφύγιο για μας ανάμεσα στα βράχια"_ είπε στη Σαφίρα του_. "Μπορεί ακόμα, αν είμαστε τυχεροί, να βρούμε μια στάλα στεγνού εδάφους, για να ανάψουμε φωτιά."_

Η σκέψη ότι ο αδελφός του είχε αναγκαστεί να επιβιώσει κάτω από τέτοιες συνθήκες, είχε αρχίσει εδώ και μέρες να τον ενοχλεί. Βρίσκονταν ήδη πολύ βορειότερα από την πόλη Σίουνον και ήταν ακόμα τα μέσα του φθινοπώρου. Τα μικρά χωριουδάκια και τα σκόρπια, ερημικά καλύβια των κυνηγών, που συναντούσαν όλο και πιο αραιά, είχαν από μέρες παντελώς εκλείψει. Εδώ και μία ολόκληρη εβδομάδα, δεν είχαν συναπαντηθεί με το παραμικρό ανθρώπινο ίχνος. Ο Έραγκον τύλιξε τον μανδύα σφιχτότερα γύρω του. Το ένστικτό του, αυτό που πάντοτε τον οδηγούσε, σιγοψιθύριζε στο αυτί του πως κόντευαν στον προορισμό τους. Αν ο Μέρταγκ είχε διαλέξει για κατοικία του τον μακρινό και κρύο βορρά, τότε πλησίαζαν.

* * *

"Μπρίσινγκρ!"

Μόλις η μαγική λέξη βγήκε από τα χείλη του Μέρταγκ, οι σπινθήρες της φωτιάς παιχνίδισαν ανάμεσα στα κομμένα κούτσουρα, τα μαζεμένα από τις παρυφές του μακρινού δάσους των ξωτικών. Σύντομα η μικρή αυτή λάμψη ζωήρεψε γλύφοντας το ξύλο και η ζεστασιά του τζακιού απλώθηκε στην κάμαρα. Ο Θορν τεντώθηκε στη γωνιά του και σύρθηκε απαλά στο πέτρινο πάτωμα, ώστε η μουσούδα του να φτάνει κοντύτερα στο τζάκι και τη ζέστη που αυτό ανέδυε. Ένα διαρκές γουργουρητό ευχαρίστησης αντήχησε μέσα στο δωμάτιο, που το μοναδικό του φως ήταν οι αναλαμπές της φωτιάς.

_"__Αποζητάς κι εσύ τη ζέστη, έτσι;"_ Ένα απαλό ξύσιμο στις μαλακές φολίδες του λαιμού του από το χέρι του καβαλάρη του και το γουργούρισμα του Θορν ακούστηκε δυνατότερο από πριν και πιο παρατεταμένο.

_"__Εμείς οι δράκοι έχουμε αποθηκευμένη μέσα στο κορμί μας τη ζεστασιά της ερήμου. Ποτέ δεν κρυώνουμε" _δήλωσε ο δράκος τεμπέλικα, ανοιγοκλείνοντας στιγμιαία το μάτι του στο χρώμα του ζωηρού κινναβαρίτη.

_"__Το βλέπω!"_

Η φωνή του καβαλάρη ακούστηκε περισσότερο ειρωνική απ' όσο ο δράκος θα επιθυμούσε, προκαλώντας ένα συννεφάκι καπνού δυσαρέσκειας, που αιωρήθηκε για λίγο πάνω από το κεφάλι του Μέρταγκ, καθώς αυτός μετέφερε τις γούνες και τα δέρματα –πρωτύτερα σωριασμένα σε μία άκρη της κάμαρας – για να καλύψει με αυτά το πέτρινο κάθισμά του στο πλάι του τζακιού. Οι μέρες του φθινοπώρου ήταν κρύες εδώ πάνω στο βορρά και άρχιζαν νωρίς.

Ο Μέρταγκ βολεύτηκε στο κάθισμά του και έκλεισε τα μάτια, αφήνοντας αρχικά τη σκέψη του να αναλογιστεί τα γεγονότα της μέρας που πέρασε, επίσης κι όσα έμελλαν να γίνουν εκείνη που θα ακολουθούσε. Εδώ και πολύ καιρό, η ακολουθία παρόμοιων γεγονότων είχε αντικαταστήσει τον θυμό, την οργή και το μίσος που ένιωθε μέσα του. Τα λίγα αρνητικά ψήγματα, που ύπουλα υπόβοσκαν στον εσωτερικό του κόσμο, σκεπάζονταν προσεκτικά με ενέργειες της ίδιας, ατέρμονης ρουτίνας. Είτε επρόκειτο για κινήσεις του σώματος, είτε για σκέψεις, εργασίες, μελέτες, αυτή η κατά γράμμα ρουτίνα στην οποία είχε προστρέξει εδώ και χρόνους, τον είχε βοηθήσει να περισώσει τον νου και την καρδιά του από τον αδυσώπητο χαμό που κάποτε απειλούσε να τον τυλίξει. Ασκήσεις του σώματος και του νου, κυνήγι, κατασκευαστικά έργα – όχι μονάχα χρησιμοποιώντας τη μαγεία του, αλλά και τα ίδια του τα χέρια – είχαν καλυτερεύσει τη ζωή του σ' αυτή την ερημιά. Άλλωστε, δεν ήταν τελείως μόνος…

Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν έτοιμος να βυθιστεί ξανά μέσα στη ρουτίνα και τις συνήθειες ενός κοινού απογεύματος, όταν…

Τα μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα. Τα χέρια σφίχτηκαν σπασμωδικά στις γούνες που κάλυπταν το κάθισμα. Η ανάσα του έγινε ελαφρύτερη και πιο συχνή, καθώς οι παλμοί της καρδιάς του αυξάνονταν στο στήθος.

_"__Το νοιώθω και εγώ!"_ Ο Θορν σήκωσε το κεφάλι του και οσμίστηκε τον αέρα του δωματίου.

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης σηκώθηκε απότομα και θηκάρωσε στη ζώνη του το σπαθί με το κόκκινο ρουμπίνι.

_"__Κάποιοι έρχονται για μας…" _

_"__Και δεν είναι καν κάποιοι από τους δικούς μας ανθρώπους!" _

_"__Γνωρίζω πολύ καλά ποιοι είναι, Θορν!"_

* * *

Ο γκρίζος, ορεινός όγκος πλησίαζε, καθώς η Σαφίρα και ο καβαλάρης της ολοένα και κατέβαιναν πετώντας σε χαμηλότερο επίπεδο. Από αυτό το υψόμετρο ομίχλες πύκνωναν στην κορυφή κυλώντας στις κατωφέρειες των πλευρών των γυμνών βράχων, χώνονταν ανάμεσα στις σχισμές, σκεπάζοντας τα όποια ανοίγματα πιθανών να βρίσκονταν ανάμεσά τους.

_"Εκεί κάτω!"_ Ο Έραγκον διηύθυνε την πτήση της Σαφίρα. _"Αυτοί οι σκουρόχρωμοι βράχοι μοιάζουν με άνοιγμα εισόδου μιας σπηλιάς και φαίνονται αρκετά μεγάλοι, ώστε να χωρέσεις ανάμεσά τους." _

Ακόμα και αν δεν ήταν το καταφύγιο που ήλπιζε ότι θα εύρισκαν για να προστατευθούν από το κρύο και το χιονόνερο, οι βράχοι έμοιαζαν αρκετοί να ανακόψουν τα παγωμένα ρεύματα του αέρα προσφέροντας ταυτόχρονα μια κάλυψη πάνω απ' τα κεφάλια τους. Το τοπίο φαινόταν εδώ και ώρα αφιλόξενο, χωρίς κάποιου είδους βλάστησης τριγύρω, που θα επέτρεπε την παρουσία αγριμιών ή μικρών ερπετών να επιβιώσουν ανάμεσα στις γκρίζες πέτρες. Ίσως εκεί να οφειλόταν η έλλειψη ζωής που ο Έραγκον είχε βιώσει τις τελευταίες ώρες μέσα στο νου του. Εκτός από τη γαλανή Σαφίρα του κανείς άλλος δεν φαινόταν να υπάρχει εκεί γύρω.

Η δράκαινα αγκύλωσε τα φτερά της σε μια καθοδική πορεία μαχόμενη επάξια με τη δύναμή τους την αντίσταση του ρεύματος του αέρα. Συνηθισμένη σε πολύωρες πτήσεις δεν ένιωθε καθόλου καταβεβλημένη, αλλά ο άγριος καιρός και τα δυνατά ρεύματα του ανέμου δεν ήταν ότι καλύτερο για τις λεπτές μεμβράνες των φτερών της. Οι γκρίζοι βράχοι ήσαν γυαλιστεροί και γλιστρούσαν από το χιονόνερο, που σχημάτιζε ένα λεπτό στρώμα πάγου μόλις επικαθόταν πάνω τους. Η Σαφίρα γαντζώθηκε με τα νύχια στη σκληρή επιφάνεια, καθώς προσγειώθηκε επιδέξια τυλίγοντας τα φτερά της. Βάδισε με προσοχή ανάμεσα στους κάθετους βράχους που, αποκολλημένοι από τον όγκο του βουνού, σχημάτιζαν μια φυσική αψίδα. Η οξυμένη όραση του Έραγκον, πάρα το υψόμετρο που πετούσαν και την απόσταση, δεν είχε προηγουμένως λαθέψει. Το σκούρο άνοιγμα μίας σπηλιάς ξεχώριζε τώρα πια καθαρά ανάμεσά τους και η Σαφίρα υπολόγισε γοργά, ότι, παρά το κάπως μικρό άνοιγμα, ο όγκος του σώματός της θα χωρούσε να περάσει πιο μέσα. Εδώ η δράκαινα και ο καβαλάρης της θα αναζητούσαν καταφύγιο για τις επόμενες ώρες. Το σούρουπο ήδη έπεφτε γοργά και οι καιρικές συνθήκες έμοιαζαν να επιδεινώνονται.

Ο Έραγκον απελευθέρωσε τα πόδια του από τα λουριά που τα στερέωναν πάνω στη σέλα. Γλίστρησε εξοικειωμένα στο ένα πλευρό της Σαφίρα και, χρησιμοποιώντας το πίσω της πόδι σαν σκαλοπάτι, πάτησε προσεκτικά στο γλιστερό, πέτρινο δάπεδο. Το άνοιγμα της σπηλιάς έφερε στιγμιαία στη μνήμη του ένα αντίστοιχο άνοιγμα, αυτό της σπηλιάς του βουνού του Χελγκράιντ. Τότε που με τον Ρόραν στο πλευρό του προσγειώθηκαν εκεί, για να αντιπαλέψουν τους βδελυρούς Ρά'ζακ. Ταχιά όμως απόστρεψε τη σκέψη του από αυτή την ανάμνηση. Ένα αγκάθι σούβλιζε την καρδιά του Έραγκον κάθε που η σκέψη του Ρόραν περνούσε από το νου του κάνοντας αισθητή την έλλειψη της συντροφικότητας και της φιλίας με αυτόν που λογάριαζε σαν αδελφό του. Ήξερε όμως καλά, πως ο Ρόραν ζούσε ευτυχισμένος μαζί με την οικογένειά του και τους υπόλοιπους κατοίκους του Κάρβαχωλ. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης έστρεψε όλες τις αισθήσεις του στο σκοτεινό στόμιο της σπηλιάς, χωρίς να νοιώσει και πάλι ίχνος ζωής να έρχεται από μέσα. Βάδισε προσεκτικά πάνω στο γλιστερό βράχο προς τον προστατευμένο χώρο, με τη Σαφίρα να τον ακολουθεί.

Λίγη ώρα αργότερα, τα υγραμένα ρούχα του στέγνωναν απλωμένα τριγύρω από το τριζοβόλημα μιας μικρής φωτιάς, που η μαγεία του είχε ανάψει καίγοντας κάποια κατάλοιπα ροζιασμένων βρύων, που πιο πριν φύονταν τριγύρω από το άνοιγμα της εισόδου. Τα βρεμένα χόρτα πιότερο καπνό παρήγαγαν, παρά ζέστη και θαλπωρή, το λιγοστό τους όμως φως αρκούσε για να περάσουν παρήγορα μερικές ώρες της νύχτας. Ο Έραγκον γευμάτιζε με τα απομεινάρια από τα αποξηραμένα φρούτα, που είχε κουβαλήσει ως εδώ μαζί του μέσα στο σάκο του, ενώ η Σαφίρα – ξαπλωμένη παράμερα – έγλυφε επίμονα τα γυαλιστερά της νύχια.

_"Αναρωτιέμαι, Σαφίρα, αν έχει κάποιο νόημα να συνεχίσουμε την αναζήτησή μας σ' αυτή την περιοχή"_ μοιράστηκε τις αμφιβολίες του μαζί της ο Έραγκον_. "Ίσως ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν ζήτησαν καταφύγιο κοντύτερα στις παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών."_

Η δράκαινα ρουθούνισε κάνοντας τη μικρή φλόγα να τρεμοπαίξει.

_"Αμφιβάλω ότι ο Μέρταγκ θα ρίσκαρε την παρουσία τη δική του και του Θορν σε μία περιοχή, που πολύ καλά γνωρίζει πως είναι ανεπιθύμητος."_

Όπως πάντα η δράκαινα είχε απόλυτο δίκιο. Το ένστικτό του καβαλάρη της εξ άλλου τον τραβούσε προς αυτή την κατεύθυνση, που εδώ και εβδομάδες είχε ακολουθήσει. Ο Έραγκον εμπιστευόταν αυτό το ένστικτο.

* * *

_"__Μέρταγκ!"_ Η φωνή του Θορν ακούστηκε ήρεμη, αλλά επιτακτική μέσα στο νου του καβαλάρη του. _"Τι σκοπεύεις να κάνουμε μ' αυτούς τους δύο;"_

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης περπάτησε ως τη μέση της κάμαρας κι εκεί στάθηκε τελείως ακίνητος, τα μάτια του και πάλι κλειστά, πράγμα που τον βοηθούσε να αφουγκράζεται καλύτερα τον κόσμο γύρω του. Ναι, δεν υπήρχε καμία αμφιβολία. Το ζευγάρι ερχόταν ιπτάμενο από τη νότιο δυτική μεριά της Αλαγαισίας – προφανώς ο τελευταίος σταθμός τους σε κατοικημένο μέρος θα υπήρξε η πόλη Σίουνον – και ολοένα πλησίαζε κατεβαίνοντας προς το μέρος τους. Τα σφιγμένα χείλη του Μέρταγκ συστράφηκαν σε έναν μορφασμό, που έμοιαζε κάπως με συγκρατημένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο. Ο αδελφός του Έραγκον μαζί με το γαλάζιο δράκο του Σαφίρα πλησίαζαν όλο και περισσότερο

_"__Απολύτως τίποτε, Θορν"_ απάντησε στον κοκκινοφόλιδο δράκο του. _"Αν ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα βρίσκονται στη γύρω περιοχή με σκοπό να προσπεράσουν, τότε ας τους αφήσουμε να συμπληρώσουν την περιπολία τους. Άλλωστε το χωριό των φυγάδων, το ίδιο και το δικό μας άσυλο, είναι καλυμμένα με μαγεία. Θα είναι δύσκολο να αποκαλυφθούν." _Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης άνοιξε τα μάτια και στράφηκε προς τη μεριά του δράκου, που στο μεταξύ είχε σηκωθεί από το χουζούρι του και τώρα στεκόταν μπροστά στο πέτρινο τζάκι καθισμένος πάνω στα πίσω του πόδια. _"Αν βέβαια έρχονται ειδικά για μας, τότε… τους περιμένουν κάποιες εκπλήξεις. Όπως και να χει, δεν σκοπεύουμε να προδώσουμε αυτό το μέρος για τίποτε και για κανέναν." _

Ο Μέρταγκ πλησίασε ξανά τον δράκο παίρνοντας θέση κοντά στο πλευρό, πλάι στη διπλωμένη του φτερούγα. Παρά τη φαινομενική ηρεμία του ένιωθε την καρδιά του να φτεροκοπά μέσα στο στήθος. Γιατί ο Έραγκον εμφανιζόταν πέντε χρόνους μετά από την τελευταία τους συνάντηση; Ήταν τυχαίο το γεγονός, ή ερχόταν για τον ίδιο και τον Θορν; Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης θα στοιχημάτιζε γι' αυτό το δεύτερο.

_"__Προσγειώθηκαν, Μέρταγκ! Βρίσκονται ήδη μέσα στο βουνό." __Η φωνή του δράκου ακούστηκε πιότερο εξημμένη, παρά αναστατωμένη. _

_"__Το ξέρω, Θορν" __αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ μ' έναν στεναγμό απογοήτευσης. Θα ήταν ευτυχής η συγκυρία, αν ο αδελφός του προσπερνούσε κι εξαφανιζόταν έτσι απλά, το ίδιο ξαφνικά όπως εμφανίστηκε. _

Ο δράκος τέντωσε τον μακρύ λαιμό του προς τα επάνω και για άλλη μια φορά οσμίστηκε άπληστα τον αέρα. Θα έλεγε κανείς ότι η παρουσία της γαλάζιας δράκαινας τόσο κοντά του τον ενθουσίαζε, γιατί ο καβαλάρης του διέκρινε ψήγματα αναστάτωσης και ελπίδας στη φωνή του.

_"__Και δεν θα κάνουμε κάτι γι' αυτό;" _

Ο Μέρταγκ άγγιξε με την παλάμη του χεριού του το πλευρό του δράκου. _"Ίσως είναι απλά περαστικοί από εδώ, Θορν. Ίσως εκείνο που αναζητούν δεν είμαστε εμείς, αλλά ένα άσυλο για να περάσουν τούτη τη νύχτα"__δήλωσε, δίχως να πιστεύει και πολύ στα λόγια του. _

_"__Δεν το πιστεύεις αυτό που μόλις είπες, εκλεκτέ μου, έτσι δεν είναι;"_

_Ο Μέρταγκ γέλασε χωρίς διάθεση. Ο δράκος γνώριζε την ψυχή του, όσο κανένας. __"__Όπως και να έχει, αν αύριο το πρωί συνεχίσουν την πορεία τους, όλα θα είναι εντάξει. Για να μας ανακαλύψουν στο σημείο που βρισκόμαστε, αν εμείς δεν το επιθυμούμε… λίγο δύσκολο, έως απίθανο."_

Ο καβαλάρης του κόκκινου δράκου έριξε μια ματιά γύρω του. Ήταν μεγάλο το μέγεθος του πέτρινου δωματίου μέσα στο οποίο στέκονταν – και ήταν αυτό ένα μονάχα από τα πολλά που είχαν διαμορφώσει στην καρδιά αυτού του βουνού χρησιμοποιώντας τη μαγεία τους – παρ' όλα αυτά, τα αντικείμενα που υπήρχαν μέσα του ήταν ελάχιστα. Η έλλειψη του ξύλου, τόσο πολύτιμου αγαθού στην περιοχή, ήταν αποτρεπτική για την κατασκευή πολλών επίπλων. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε κατασκευάσει τα απολύτως χρειώδη λαξεύοντας την πέτρα με μαγικά λόγια. Μονάχα οι γούνες και τα δέρματα των ζώων, που είχαν κυνηγηθεί κατά καιρούς και αποτελέσει τροφή για τον καβαλάρη ή τον δράκο, ήταν τα μόνα ζεστά αντικείμενα εκεί μέσα πέρα από τη φωτιά στο τζάκι.

Ο πρώτος καιρός είχε υπάρξει δύσκολος, παρ' όλα αυτά, είχαν καταφέρει να επιβιώσουν. Εκτός από το αφιλόξενα κρύο περιβάλλον ήταν και οι αντίξοες συνθήκες τροφοδότησής τους με τροφή, όπου για να την προμηθευτούν έπρεπε να ταξιδέψουν σε μεγάλες αποστάσεις. Ευτυχώς γι' αυτούς, υπήρχε τουλάχιστον νερό πολύ κοντά τους καθαρό και άφθονο. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ο Μέρταγκ κι ο Θορν, αφού πρώτα τριγύρισαν αρκετά τα πέριξ σημεία του βορρά, αποφάσισαν τελικά να εγκατασταθούν μόνιμα σ' αυτόν τον μακρινό τόπο. Η διαρκής αντιπαλότητα με τα άγρια στοιχεία της φύσης απέτρεπε το νου τους να γυρίζει συνεχώς σε όλους εκείνους τους δύσκολους μήνες, που είχαν μαζί βιώσει σκλάβοι του Γκαλμπατόριξ και υπηρέτες των συμφερόντων του. Απέφευγαν να σκέπτονται διαρκώς τον πόνο από τα σκληρά βασανιστήρια στα οποία είχαν υποβληθεί, τις ατιμίες που είχαν υποχρεωθεί να πράξουν και την κακία στην οποία είχαν εκτεθεί. Ο χρόνος έφερνε σιγά-σιγά τη λύτρωση στις δύο καρδιές τους, που ενίοτε πάλλονταν όπως μία. Ο χρόνος, μαζί και οι… πρόσφυγες.

Στην αρχή δεν επρόκειτο για τίποτε περισσότερο, από μια μικρή ομάδα. Οι πιο πολλοί απ' αυτούς στρατιώτες και αξιωματικοί, που είχαν υπηρετήσει πιστά τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Σ' αυτούς ήρθαν αργότερα να προστεθούν κάποιοι αμετανόητοι αυλικοί του, ή δημόσιοι λειτουργοί του παλιού καθεστώτος. Κάποιοι έσερναν ξωπίσω τους οικογένειες, γέροντες γονείς, γυναίκες και παιδιά. Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν σίγουρος ότι η Ναζουάντα ποτέ δεν θα διέταζε αντίποινα για τον λαό της. Οι ντόπιοι όμως αρχηγοί των Βάρντεν είχαν ενίοτε άλλη άποψη. Αντίποινα είχαν υπάρξει, σε μικρή μεν κλίμακα, ο φόβος όμως των παλαιών ισχυρών της αυτοκρατορίας ήταν μεγάλος. Ο φόβος αυτός και οι περιορισμένες διώξεις είχαν οδηγήσει κάποιους να καταφύγουν προς τα ακατοίκητα μέρη του βορρά, αποζητώντας και αυτοί ότι ο Μέρταγκ κι ο Θορν είχαν ζητήσει. Ασφάλεια για τις ζωές τους και ένα μέρος να ζήσουν ήσυχα, μακριά από πιθανά αντίποινα και τη δυσφορία προς τα πρόσωπά τους των νέων ηγεμόνων.

Λίγο-λίγο ένα μικρό χωριό είχε διαμορφωθεί στους πρόποδες αυτών των γκρίζων βράχων. Η ίδια η πέτρα είχε αποτελέσει σπίτι τους κι ο Μέρταγκ μαζί με τον Θορν τους είχαν βοηθήσει να εγκατασταθούν εκεί όσο καλύτερα μπορούσαν. Η φλόγα του δράκου έλιωνε την πέτρα και η μαγεία του καβαλάρη του τη διαμόρφωνε σε χώρους διαμονής για τους κατατρεγμένους της Αλαγαισίας. Για τροφή έπρεπε να σχηματίζουν ομάδες κυνηγών που ταξίδευαν ως τις παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών, μεταφέροντας πίσω όσα ζώα είχαν καταφέρει να σκοτώσουν. Το κρέας, οι γούνες και τα δέρματα μοιράζονταν δίκαια ανάμεσα σε όλους τους κατοίκους του χωριού. Ο δράκος βοηθούσε στο κυνήγι και οι κάτοικοι είχαν αναγνωρίσει τον καβαλάρη του σαν άρχοντα και αρχηγό τους. Εδώ και πολύ καιρό, ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν δεν ήσαν πια μονάχοι.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	2. Chapter 2

Όπου ο Έραγκον μαζί με τη Σαφίρα αναζητούν στον βορρά τον Μέρταγκ και τον κόκκινο δράκο του Θορν.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 2**

Ο Έραγκον είχε τελειώσει το γεύμα του και ξαπλωμένος στο πλευρό της Σαφίρα ξεκουραζόταν από την πολύωρη πτήση έχοντας τα χέρια σταυρωμένα κάτω από το κεφάλι σαν προσκεφάλι.

_"Το παράξενο σ' αυτό το μέρος ξέρεις ποιο είναι, μικρούλη;_"

Η βαριά φωνή της δράκαινας ήχησε μέσα στο νου του καβαλάρη της προκαλώντας το ξάφνιασμά του. Ο Έραγκον ανασηκώθηκε στο πλευρό στηρίζοντας το βάρος του στον έναν αγκώνα. Καταλάβαινε καλά τι εννοούσε η γαλαζοφόλιδη σύντροφος της ζωής του. Ποτέ μέχρι τώρα δεν είχαν βρεθεί σε μέρος που να μην είναι σε θέση να νιώσουν κάποια παρουσία. Όσο μικροσκοπική και ευτελής να ήταν η πηγή αυτή της ζωής, θα αντιλαμβάνονταν τον παλμό της. Βέβαια η παγωνιά του γκρίζου τοπίου ίσως αποθάρρυνε τις πολλές υπάρξεις να κατοικήσουν εκεί, αλλά έστω κάποιο φίδι, μια σαύρα, ένα τρωκτικό ή ένα περαστικό πουλί κι ένα ζουζούνι του εδάφους… Για πρώτη φορά από την ημέρα που ο Έραγκον είχε επικεντρώσει τον νου του στις μικροσκοπικές υπάρξεις των μυρμηγκιών μέσα στο δάσος των ξωτικών, δεν ήταν σε θέση να αντιληφθεί την παραμικρότερη μορφή ζωής γύρω του. Το μέρος έμοιαζε σαν να έχει καλυφθεί με ένα πέπλο από μάγια και αυτά είχαν σκεπάσει σαν κουρτίνα όλες τις υπάρξεις. _Λες...;_

Ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε ορθός και αρθρώνοντας τη μαγική λέξη, δημιούργησε μία μικρή, γαλανή μπάλα φωτός, η οποία αιωρήθηκε μερικά εκατοστά πάνω από το κεφάλι του. _"Ας ρίξουμε μια ματιά τριγύρω, Σαφίρα."_

Ο χώρος της σπηλιάς, αν και ικανοποιητικά μεγάλος, δεν φανέρωσε κάτι το ιδιαίτερο στα μάτια και τις αισθήσεις του. Ο μακρύς λαιμός της Σαφίρα στρεφόμενος ακολουθούσε την κίνησή του και τα ρουθούνια της πάλλονταν μυρίζοντας. Χωρίς τις οξυμένες αισθήσεις του δρακοκαβαλάρη, ο Έραγκον δεν θα είχε καταφέρει να προσέξει το μικρό άνοιγμα στο τοίχωμα του βαθύτερου άκρου της σπηλιάς. Από εκεί και πέρα έμοιαζε να ξετυλίγεται μέσα στο σκοτάδι ένα στενό και μακρύ τούνελ.

_"Δεν θα μπεις μόνος εκεί μέσα, μικρούλη!"_

_"Σαφίρα, μείνε εδώ και ξεκουράσου. Άλλωστε, δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να χωρέσεις μέσα στο στενό άνοιγμα."_

_"Μπορώ να γκρεμίσω τον βράχο του βουνού, αρκεί να είμαι μαζί σου."_

_"Σαφίρα!.." _Ο Έραγκον έχωσε με δυσκολία το κορμί του στο μικρό άνοιγμα. _"Μια ματιά θα ρίξω μονάχα. Αν υπήρχε ο παραμικρός κίνδυνος, σίγουρα θα το είχαμε νιώσει."_

Εν ανάγκη ο Έραγκον γνώριζε το όνομα όλων των ονομάτων. Αν παρουσιαζόταν ο όποιος κίνδυνος, δεν θα δίσταζε να το χρησιμοποιήσει.

Το μαγικό φως έλαμψε με ένα καθαρό, γαλάζιο χρώμα για να εμφανίσει έναν περιορισμένο, μακρόστενο χώρο που ήταν η αρχή του τούνελ. Η δυσκολία την οποία αντιμετώπισε ο Έραγκον για να χωρέσει το κορμί του από το μικρό άνοιγμα, εδώ δεν ήταν και τόσο αισθητή. Ο χώρος ακόμα φαινόταν στενός, αλλά τουλάχιστον μπορούσε να σταθεί όρθιος. Σε μερικά βέβαια σημεία θα έπρεπε να αποφεύγει τις προεξοχές των βράχων, που κατέβαιναν απότομα από την οροφή. Αν πρόσεχε προχωρώντας και σκύβοντας το κεφάλι του καθώς περπατούσε, δεν πίστευε ότι θα αντιμετώπιζε κάποιο πρόβλημα. Το μήκος του στενόχωρου αυτού διαδρόμου χανόταν στο βάθος του βουνού και τη σκοτεινιά. Πέρα από όσα το μαγικό, γαλάζιο φως φώτιζε, όλα τα άλλα έμοιαζαν ψυχρά, ερημικά και ίσως δαιδαλώδη.

_"Μικρούλη, πρόσεξε πιθανές παγίδες του βουνού"_ προειδοποίησε η Σαφίρα, ενωμένη καθώς ήταν πάντα με τον καβαλάρη της και παρατηρώντας και εκείνη μέσα από τα δικά του μάτια, ότι ο Έραγκον έβλεπε.

_"Μην ανησυχείς για μένα, Σαφίρα. Θα είμαι εντάξει."_ Ο Έραγκον διαπίστωσε ότι το τούνελ έστριβε απότομα σε μικρή απόσταση από την είσοδό του και εκεί διακλαδωνόταν σε δύο, ή ίσως και περισσότερες στοές. _"Ακόμα και χωρίς τη δική σου σκέψη να οδηγεί προς τα πίσω τα βήματά μου, αμφιβάλω αν θα γινόταν να χαθώ."_

Το μέρος του θύμισε τις υπόγειες στοές του βουνού των νάνων, που εκτείνονταν κάτω και πέρα από το Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Ένα μέρος που είχε στο παρελθόν επισκεφθεί αναζητώντας τους επίδοξους δολοφόνους του. Προχώρησε προσεκτικά ακόμα περισσότερο, μόνο για να διαπιστώσει ότι η στοά που είχε επιλέξει να κινηθεί κατέληγε σε αδιέξοδο. Γυρνώντας προς τα πίσω, άφησε ένα σημάδι στο σημείο της διασταύρωσης και προχώρησε σε έναν άλλο διάδρομο. Το βάδισμά του ήταν αργό, επιφυλακτικό και οι μαγικές αισθήσεις του πάντα τεταμένες. Παρ' όλα αυτά δεν ένιωσε να υπάρχει κάποιος κίνδυνος, που να ελλοχεύει γι' αυτόν στα σκοτεινά βάθη του βουνού.

Αίφνης, ένας απρόβλεπτος, μακρινός ήχος – ο μοναδικός που είχε αντιληφθεί από τη στιγμή που μπήκαν στη σπηλιά του βουνού μαζί με τη Σαφίρα – έφτασε στ' αυτιά του. _"Σαφίρα!"_ Παρά την κούρασή της από το πολύωρο πέταγμα, ο Έραγκον ένιωθε πως η δράκαινα παρέμενε διαρκώς ενωμένη με τον καβαλάρη της_. "Νομίζω ότι κάπου μπροστά μου υπάρχει νερό που ρέει μέσα στο βουνό."_

* * *

Ο Μέρταγκ άφησε την παλάμη του χεριού του, που πρωτύτερα ήταν ακουμπισμένη στοργικά στο πλευρό του δράκου, να κατέβει ως τη λαβή του Ζάρ'ροκ. Όλες οι αισθήσεις του φώναζαν ότι ο Έραγκον μαζί με τη Σαφίρα βρίσκονταν ένα βήμα πριν την ανακάλυψη του μυστικού του ασύλου, κάτι που ο Μέρταγκ δεν θα άφηνε να γίνει έτσι απλά. Η δράκαινα με τις γαλάζιες φολίδες δεν ήταν φυσικά δυνατόν να χωρέσει μέσα από το άνοιγμα του τούνελ, η περιέργεια όμως του Έραγκον είχε ήδη ξυπνήσει. Ο νεότερος δρακοκαβαλάρης δεν θα υποχωρούσε, αν πρώτα δεν ανίχνευε την περιοχή εκεί γύρω. Ο Μέρταγκ γνώριζε καλά την επιμονή του, όταν ο αδελφός του έβαζε κάποιον στόχο στο νου του.

_"__Μην έχεις ανησυχία,"_ η φωνή του Θορν ακούστηκε καθησυχαστική στο μυαλό του καβαλάρη του "_ακόμα κι αν ανακάλυψαν την είσοδο του τούνελ, κανείς δεν εγγυάται ότι ο Έραγκον-αδελφός-του-Μέρταγκ θα καταφέρει να προχωρήσει πολύ περισσότερο. Υπάρχουν όλα εκείνα τα φυσικά εμπόδια, που κι εσύ αντιμετώπισες κάποτε. Άλλωστε, δεν έχουν ακόμα ανακαλύψει την άλλη, τη δική μας είσοδο και μάλλον, δεν θα είναι και τόσο εύκολο να την ανακαλύψουν."_

_"__Αναρωτιέμαι…" _ο Μέρταγκ προχώρησε ως τη μέση του μεγάλου, πέτρινου δωματίου, εκεί όπου και το φως του τζακιού έχανε τη λάμψη του. _"Ποιος να είναι ο λόγος που αυτοί οι δύο βρίσκονται εδώ; Αν ήθελαν να μας συλλάβουν, δεν θα είχαν εξορμήσει προς την κατεύθυνση αυτή για μας χρόνους πριν;"_

_"__Ίσως να θέλουν απλά και μόνο να μας συναντήσουν. Ίσως ακόμα και να μη είμαστε εμείς ο στόχος του ταξιδιού τους."_

_"__Αμφιβάλω!"_

Ο Μέρταγκ παρέμεινε ακίνητος στο κέντρο του δωματίου αναμένοντας ότι επρόκειτο να γίνει. Βέβαιος ότι η λάμψη του τζακιού δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να γίνει ορατή από τόσο μεγάλη απόσταση, βάλθηκε να ηρεμήσει τις ανησυχίες του, παίρνοντας βαθιές, αργές ανάσες. Ακόμα κι αν ο Έραγκον κατάφερνε να προσπεράσει τα φυσικά εμπόδια του βουνού, εκείνος, ο Μέρταγκ, δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να επιτρέψει την ανακάλυψη αυτού του μοναδικού τους ασύλου. Ούτε επίσης και του μυστικού χωριού, που απλωνόταν στους πρόποδες του βουνού. Το πολύ-πολύ, ο αδελφός του να έφτανε ως το εμπόδιο του υπόγειου ποταμού, αν και εφ' όσον ακολουθούσε το σωστό τούνελ του βουνού και επέμενε να ερευνήσει. Δεν υπήρχε όμως περίπτωση να κατορθώσει να διαβεί τον καταρράκτη.

"_Μέρταγκ, αν τους επιτρέπαμε να μπουν από το άλλο άνοιγμα…"_ Ο Θορν αμφέβαλε ότι ο Έραγκον δεν θα κατάφερνε να ανακαλύψει τη συνέχιση του τούνελ και να φτάσει από τις εξωτερικές σπηλιές μέχρι το λαξευμένο στα βάθη του βουνού άσυλό τους. Αν ο εκλεκτός του, ο Μέρταγκ, ήταν σωστός στις κρίσεις του για τους ανθρώπους – κι ο δράκος πίστευε ακράδαντα πως ήταν – τότε τα εμπόδια, που η φύση είχε θέσει απέναντί του, δεν ήταν αρκετά να σταματήσουν την περιέργεια του νεαρού αδελφού. _"Ίσως δείχναμε πιο φιλικοί προς αυτούς, αν τους καλοδεχόμαστε, Μέρταγκ."_

_"__Δεν υπάρχει τέτοια περίπτωση!"_ Η αποφασιστικότητα του Μέρταγκ ήταν ακλόνητη. Μονάχα αν ο Έραγκον κατάφερνε να προχωρήσει περισσότερο απ' όσο ο ίδιος περίμενε, τότε και μόνο τότε θα παρουσιαζόταν ανοικτά μπροστά του. Αμφέβαλε όμως αν θα επέτρεπε την είσοδο του αδελφού του και της δράκαινας σε αυτό το μέρος, που ήταν για τόσα χρόνια το ασφαλές καταφύγιό τους. _"Ειδικά όχι, προτού μάθουμε το λόγο για τον οποίο βρίσκονται εδώ.''_ Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση ο αδελφός του να προχωρήσει περισσότερο από το εμπόδιο του υπόγειου ποταμού. Μέχρι εκεί ήταν φυσικό ο Έραγκον να φτάσει διαμέσου του τούνελ του βουνού, αν και εφ όσον αποφάσιζε να ερευνήσει.

* * *

Στον Έραγκον φάνηκε πως ο χρόνος κυλούσε γοργά, στην πραγματικότητα όμως είχαν περάσει ώρες από τη στιγμή που είχε μπει μέσα στα τούνελ. Ο χώρος που διέσχιζε τώρα ήταν ο πιο στενόχωρος από όλους. Το σώμα του με δυσκολία χωρούσε να περνά ανάμεσα στα πέτρινα τοιχώματα και χρειαζόταν να σκύβει διαρκώς για να αποφεύγει τους αιχμηρούς βράχους της οροφής. Ενέργεια που δυσκόλευε περισσότερο τις κινήσεις του. Εδώ και αρκετά λεπτά ένιωθε την ανήσυχη Σαφίρα, να αποζητά επιτακτικά την παρουσία του πίσω στη σπηλιά της εισόδου.

_"Αγαπημένη μου Σαφίρα, ο θόρυβος του νερού ακούγεται ευθεία μπροστά μου. Έχει γίνει δυνατότερος από πριν, κάτι που σημαίνει πως βρίσκομαι πολύ κοντά στο σημείο που ρέει."_

Το μαγικό, γαλάζιο φως έλαμψε έντονα φωτίζοντας το τέλος αυτής της στενόχωρης, σκοτεινής τρύπας. Λεπτά μετά, ο Έραγκον στεκόταν στο τέλος του πέτρινου διαδρόμου επάνω σε ένα μικρό πρεβάζι και κοίταζε με δέος απέναντί του το νερό, που από τα ύψη του βουνού κατακρημνιζόταν στο αχανές βάραθρο που έχασκε από κάτω. _"Σαφίρα, έφτασα στο τέλος του τούνελ. Ένας υπόγειος καταρράκτης κόβει την περαιτέρω πορεία μου. Δεν βλέπω τι άλλο θα μπορούσα να κάνω, παρά να γυρίσω στην αρχική σπηλιά, κοντά σου."_

_"Επιτέλους! Αντί να ξεκουράζεσαι, μικρούλη, διακινδυνεύεις στα βάθη του βουνού μακριά μου και για ένα πείσμα. Τι κατάλαβες τώρα, που η περιέργειά σου ικανοποιήθηκε;"_

Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε. Η γαλάζια δράκαινα γνώριζε πολύ καλά, ότι ποτέ του δεν κοιμόταν και η κούραση ήταν κάτι που δεν θα τον κατέβαλε τόσο εύκολα. _"Ησύχασε! Το θέαμα του υπόγειου καταρράκτη ήταν η καλύτερη αποζημίωση." _

Η γαλάζια δράκαινα άφησε ένα σύννεφο μαύρου καπνού να βγει από τα ρουθούνια της, καθώς γρύλισε επικίνδυνα εκνευρισμένη. Μπορεί η Σαφίρα να έβλεπε τα πάντα μέσα από τα μάτια του εκλεκτού της, η περιέργειά της όμως για τα βάθη του βουνού δεν ήταν κάτι που μοιραζόταν μαζί του. Όσο η λαχτάρα της για τους γαλάζιους ουρανούς και τα υψόμετρα της Αλαγαισίας ήταν μεγάλη, τόσο περισσότερο απεχθανόταν τα σκοτεινά βάθη και τα στενά λαγούμια αυτού του κόσμου.

Ο Έραγκον στράφηκε αντίθετα και με την ίδια προσοχή με πριν διέσχισε το μακρύ διάδρομο, που τον είχε οδηγήσει ως τον υπόγειο καταρράκτη. Τώρα πια δεν θα του χρειαζόταν όλος ο προηγούμενος χρόνος, να επιστρέψει κοντά στην εκλεκτή του, μιας και ακολουθούσε τα από πριν βαλμένα σημάδια, αποφεύγοντας τις στοές με τις νεκρές απολήξεις. Κάποια στιγμή, το μικρό άνοιγμα που οδηγούσε πίσω στη σπηλιά του βουνού, εκεί που η Σαφίρα με αγωνία τον περίμενε, φάνηκε μπροστά του. Ο Έραγκον βιάστηκε προς τα εκεί, να επιστρέψει κοντά στην αγαπημένη του δράκαινα. Τη στιγμή που ήταν έτοιμος να περάσει και πάλι το λεπτό κορμί του από τη στενόχωρη τρύπα, πρόσεξε κάτι που του είχε διαφύγει μερικές ώρες νωρίτερα. Καθώς το ζωηρό, γαλάζιο φως του έπεσε πάνω στην πέτρα, γύρω από το επάνω μέρος της τρύπας φάνηκαν για πρώτη φορά λαξεύματα.

_…__Atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr…_

_"Υπάρχει μία επιγραφή πάνω από την είσοδο αυτού του βουνού και τα χαράγματα δεν φαίνονται αρχαία. Η επιγραφή λέει: Είθε να είμαστε προστατευμένοι από την κακοτυχία! Σαφίρα, καταλαβαίνεις τι ανακαλύψαμε; Ξέρεις τι μπορεί να σημαίνει μια τέτοια ανακάλυψη;"_

Η Σαφίρα ένιωσε τον ενθουσιασμό του δρακοκαβαλάρη της για την απρόσμενη ανακάλυψη. Εδώ και καιρό ο Έραγκον λαχταρούσε να ξαναβρεθεί με κάποιον που κάποτε είχαν υπάρξει σύντροφοι· με κάποιον που είχαν διασχίσει μαζί τα εδάφη της Αλαγαισίας και είχαν καταφέρει να ξεφύγουν από τους διώκτες που ο Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε εξαπολύσει πίσω τους· με κάποιον που μαζί είχαν τελικά ενωθεί με τους Βάρντεν και είχαν πολεμήσει στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ υπερνικώντας τα Ούργκαλ. Παρά την προηγούμενη αντιπαλότητά του με τον Μέρταγκ, η Σαφίρα μπορούσε να δει καθαρά μέσα στην καρδιά του εκλεκτού της την ανάγκη για έναν σύντροφο. Την ανάγκη για έναν φίλο από το δικό του γένος. Κάποιον με τον οποίο θα μπορούσαν να μοιραστούν τα καθήκοντα και τις υποχρεώσεις που απέρρεαν από την κοινή ιδιότητά τους σαν δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. Γι' αυτό άλλωστε είχε αποφασιστεί και αυτό το ταξίδι στο βορρά και η αναζήτηση του κόκκινου ζευγαριού.

_"Ίσως τα χαράγματα είναι πράγματι αρχαία και η εσωτερική ατμόσφαιρα του βουνού τα έχει διατηρήσει ανέπαφα από τον χρόνο"_ δήλωσε με συνετή φωνή, σκοπεύοντας να κατευνάσει την έξαψη και τον ενθουσιασμό του Έραγκον. Η γαλάζια δράκαινα δεν επιθυμούσε να ελπίζει πρώτα ο καβαλάρης της και κατόπιν να απογοητεύεται. _"Σε περιμένω να διασχίσεις και πάλι τη στενή είσοδο του τούνελ"_ του δήλωσε επιτακτικά αυτή τη φορά. _"Η θέση σου είναι κοντά μου και νομίζω αρκετές ώρες έχεις λείψει."_

_"Κι εγώ σ' αγαπώ, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα, όμως καταλαβαίνεις, ότι πρέπει να ερευνήσω. __Αν ο Μέρταγκ βρίσκεται κάπου εδώ__, τότε__…"_

Ο Έραγκον πισωγύρισε μέσα στα τούνελ κι άρχισε ξανά να κατευθύνεται ανάμεσα από τον λαβύρινθο των νεκρών εξόδων, στο μόνο σημείο που οδηγούσε κάπου, στο βάραθρο με τον καταρράκτη. Το βήμα του αυτή τη φορά ήταν ακόμα πιο αργό από πριν, γιατί χρησιμοποιώντας το γαλάζιο φως του, έψαχνε μήπως ανακαλύψει και κάποιο άλλο ανθρώπινο σημάδι.

_"Έτσι όπως πας, σίγουρο είναι ότι θα χρειαστείς πολλές περισσότερες ώρες από πριν, μικρούλη." _ Η Σαφίρα ακούστηκε βαριεστημένη μέσα στο μυαλό του. "Θα ήταν καλύτερα να γύριζες κοντά μου αφήνοντας αυτή την μάταιη αναζήτηση. Θα έπρεπε να ξεκουράζεσαι κάτω από το φτερό μου τώρα."

_"Γνωρίζεις καλύτερα από τον καθένα, ότι ποτέ δεν κοιμάμαι, Σαφίρα. Η ανακάλυψη αυτής της επιγραφής είναι ότι πιο σημαντικό έτυχε ως τώρα στο ταξίδι μας. Αποτελεί τη μόνη ένδειξη, ότι κάποιος που κατέχει μαγεία βρέθηκε εδώ γύρω το τελευταίο διάστημα." _

Ο Έραγκον συνέχισε την κοπιώδη, σκυφτή του πορεία, πάντα προσεκτικός για σημάδια και χαράγματα γύρω του. Παρά τη μεγάλη προσοχή του όμως, τίποτε άλλο δεν κατάφερε ν' ανακαλύψει. Καθώς ο χρόνος κυλούσε αργά μέσα στα σκοτάδια της καρδιάς του βουνού, ο θόρυβος του νερού ακούστηκε ξανά.

* * *

_"Να πάρει…" _Η βλαστήμια έσβησε στα βάθη του λαιμού του και ο Μέρταγκ έσφιξε με δύναμη τη γροθιά του κατεβάζοντας ορμητικά το χέρι με θυμό, σαν να χτυπούσε έναν αόρατο εχθρό που βρισκόταν μπρος του. Από τη στιγμή που ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα ανακάλυψαν την είσοδο της σπηλιάς του βουνού, ούτε μία στιγμή δεν είχε περάσει από το νου του ότι αυτή η μαγική επιγραφή που είχε λαξέψει πέντε χρόνους πριν, ευχή που θα τους προφύλασσε από την κακοτυχία, ήταν δυνατόν να περιπέσει στην αντίληψη του αδελφού του.

_"Και γιατί όχι;"_ Ο Θορν διασκέδαζε με την τόση αναστάτωση του καβαλάρη του. _"Αφού πρόσεξε την είσοδο του τούνελ, όσο μικρή και αν είναι, αφού κατάφερε να διασχίσει επιτυχώς τον λαβύρινθο, γιατί να μην προσέξει τα γράμματα μια επιγραφής; Ο καταρράκτης και το βάραθρο που σταμάτησαν την πορεία του, είναι σίγουρα φυσικά εμπόδια κατασκευασμένα από το βουνό. Τα γράμματα όμως μιας επιγραφής σίγουρα δεν είναι." _

Ο Μέρταγκ στράβωσε με δυσαρέσκεια τα χείλη. _"_Θα έπρεπε να το περιμένω" __μουρμούρισε. _"Ο Έραγκον είναι φύση φιλοπερίεργος και μία επιγραφή χαραγμένη πάνω σ' ένα βράχο στα βάθη ενός βουνού, δεν είναι κάτι που δεν θα πρόσεχε." _

_"Ίσως τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να τους καλοδεχτούμε."_ Ο Θορν επέμενε στην προηγούμενη ιδέα του, καθώς κάθισε ανετότερα μπροστά στη ζεστασιά του τζακιού. Τα κόκκινα μάτια του άστραψαν κοιτάζοντας τον καβαλάρη του και ο μακρύς λαιμός του τεντώθηκε προς το μέρος του. _"Απ' ότι μου έχεις πει για τον αδελφό σου, είναι ικανός να γκρεμίσει το βουνό για να ικανοποιήσει την περιέργειά του."_

_"Αυτό αποκλείεται να το επιτρέψουμε."_ Το ύφος του Μέρταγκ ήταν συνοφρυωμένο. Ακούστηκε πιο αποφασισμένος παρά ποτέ. _"Το μέρος αυτό αποτελεί το άσυλό μας. Κανείς δεν έχει το δικαίωμα να το καταπατήσει." _

Με βήμα γοργό ο Μέρταγκ κατευθύνθηκε προς την έξοδο του δωματίου. _"_Μείνε εδώ, Θορν, και ό,τι κι αν γίνει, μην προδώσεις αυτό το μέρος. Ίσως χρειαστεί να συναντήσω τον αδελφό μου, αν αποφασίσει να επιμείνει στην έρευνά του και μπει στην επικράτειά μου." __

Ο καβαλάρης του κόκκινου δράκου δεν θα επέτρεπε ποτέ να παραβιαστεί το μυστικό καταφύγιό του, ακόμα κι αν αναγκαζόταν να εμφανιστεί ο ίδιος, αντιμετωπίζοντας τον αδελφό του.

Ο Θορν ξεφύσηξε αποδοκιμαστικά. Κατά την άποψή του έπρεπε να υποδεχτούν το γαλάζιο ζευγάρι, προσφέροντάς τους φιλοξενία. Ο κόκκινος δράκος έβρισκε υπερβολικό τον διαλεχτό του με τις πλήθος υπόνοιες και καχυποψίες του. Δεν θα πρόδιδε όμως ποτέ την εμπιστοσύνη του καβαλάρη του. Έτσι παρέμεινε ακίνητος κοντά στο τζάκι και ήσυχος περιμένοντας. Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν παραπάνω από ικανός να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του, αν η ανάγκη το καλούσε.

Βγαίνοντας από το δωμάτιο στο οποίο βρισκόταν λίγο πριν, εκείνο στο οποίο ο Θορν θα συνέχιζε να τον περιμένει, ο Μέρταγκ διέσχισε έναν ακόμα το ίδιο ευρύχωρο χώρο. Κατόπιν στράφηκε προς ένα μικρό σπηλαιώδες άνοιγμα στο βάθος ενός σκοτεινού τοίχου και μέσα από ένα μακρύ διάδρομο, με μαγεία λαξευμένο ώστε να είναι μεγαλύτερος και πιο ευρύχωρος από τη φυσική σήραγγα του βουνού, κατευθύνθηκε προς την μεριά του καταρράκτη.

Πέντε ολόκληρους χρόνους πριν είχε ανακαλύψει αυτό το φυσικό προκάλυμμα που παρείχε το βουνό απλόχερα και που ο ίδιος μαζί με τον δράκο του είχαν αποφασίσει να χρησιμοποιήσουν προς όφελός τους. Τα φυσικά τούνελ του βουνού που ξεκινούσαν από την εξωτερική σπηλιά – την ίδια που τότε είχε χρησιμοποιήσει και ο Μέρταγκ μαζί με τον Θορν για πρόσκαιρο καταφύγιο, όπως τώρα ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα – οδηγούσαν σ' αυτόν τον καταρράκτη, που τώρα έρεε μπροστά του τα άφθονα νερά του, που κατακρημνίζονταν σε υπόγειο ποτάμι. Ο Μέρταγκ βρισκόταν τώρα στην αντίθετη ακριβώς πλευρά, απ' αυτήν που είχε σταματήσει ώρα πριν τον Έραγκον.

Σε έναν μαγικό του λόγο μία ξύλινη, τεχνητά κατασκευασμένη γέφυρα έγειρε από την πλευρά του, διασχίζοντας τη ροή του νερού και γεφυρώνοντας προσωρινά το χάσμα. Ο Μέρταγκ με μια ακόμα μαγεία απέτρεψε τη δύναμη του νερού να τον παρασύρει, ή να τον βρέξει και λίγες στιγμές αργότερα στεκόταν στην αντίθετη πλευρά του χάσματος περιμένοντας. Η ξύλινη κατασκευή ανυψώθηκε και πάλι, για να κρυφτεί πίσω από τον όγκο του νερού. Σε κάποιον που θα εμφανιζόταν μέσα από τα τούνελ, ο ίδιος θα φαινόταν σαν ένα μαγικό πλάσμα, σαν μια θεότητα του βουνού, που ξεπρόβαλε αίφνης μέσα απ' τη σκοτεινιά του χάους.

Ο Έραγκον βάδιζε τα τελευταία κοπιώδη μέτρα του στενόχωρου τούνελ. Σε λίγο την πορεία του θα διέκοπτε το βάραθρο και τα νερά του καταρράκτη, που από την αντίθετη πλευρά του χάσματος γκρεμίζονταν στα βάθη της γης. Την προηγούμενη φορά που η επίπονη αναζήτησή του διεκόπη τόσο απότομα, δεν είχε εξετάσει λεπτομερώς τη γύρω περιοχή· κάτι που σίγουρα σκόπευε να κάνει τώρα.

Το μαγικό, γαλάζιο φως του έλαμψε στιγμιαία ακόμα δυνατότερα, ώστε το άνοιγμα του τούνελ στο κενό φωτίστηκε ολόλαμπρα. Ο Έραγκον έκπληκτος τινάχτηκε ολόρθος και θα είχε χτυπήσει άσχημα το κεφάλι στον ουρανό της στοάς, αν τα γρήγορα, ξωτικοδωρισμένα αντανακλαστικά του δεν τον προειδοποιούσαν να σκύψει και πάλι.

Εκεί, στην άκρη του τούνελ, στα βάθη του βουνού και αντίθετα με το λαμπερό, γαλάζιο του φως, η σκοτεινή φιγούρα ενός άντρα στεκόταν και τον περίμενε.

"Χαίρε Έραγκον, _αδελφέ_ μου!" Παρά τον θόρυβο του νερού που γκρεμιζόταν στα άπατα βάθη, τα ειρωνικά λόγια του Μέρταγκ ήχησαν καθαρά μέσα στο μισόφωτο. Ταυτόχρονα, ένα άλικο, ζωηρό φως έλαμψε λίγο πάνω απ' το κεφάλι του φωτίζοντας καθαρά την έξοδο του τούνελ. Ο Έραγκον στεκόταν σε μικρή απόσταση μπροστά του και φαινόταν μάλλον έκπληκτος από τούτη τη συνάντηση. Ο Μέρταγκ σταύρωσε τα χέρια στο στήθος κι απόμεινε για δυο στιγμές ακίνητος να τον παρατηρεί με ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο ν' ανθίζει στα χείλη του. "Σε τι οφείλουμε την τιμή αυτής της επίσκεψης;"

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	3. Chapter 3

Όπου ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα συναντούν τελικά τον Μέρταγκ.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 3**

_"Το ήξερα!"_ Η φωνή της Σαφίρα ήχησε καθαρότατη μέσα στο νου του καβαλάρη της. Ο ίδιος κατέβαλε μεγάλη προσπάθεια να κρύψει την έκπληξή του. Όχι τόσο για την παρουσία του Μέρταγκ στα βάθη του βουνού. Αυτό ήταν κάτι που το ήλπιζε, το περίμενε και – αφ' ης στιγμής είχε ανακαλύψει τη λαξευμένη επιγραφή – το είχε καταλάβει. Εκείνο που τον παραξένευε όμως ήταν το σημείο που είχε γίνει αυτή η συνάντηση. Λίγες ώρες πριν είχε ελέγξει όλα τα τούνελ, μα σημάδι κατοίκησης ανθρώπου δεν είχε ως τώρα ανακαλύψει. Από πού είχε ξαφνικά ξεφυτρώσει ο γιος του Μόρζαν;

"Μέρταγκ!" Ο Έραγκον βγήκε από το τούνελ, για να σταθεί σε μικρή απόσταση από τον… _αδελφό_ του επάνω στο στενόχωρο πρεβάζι, στην απέναντι πλευρά του καταρράκτη. Ο τρόπος που είχε επικαλεστεί ο Μέρταγκ αυτή τη λέξη, δεν διέφυγε της προσοχής του· ούτε και το ειρωνικό χαμόγελο που άνθιζε στα χείλη του. "Μέρταγκ…" επανέλαβε μία ακόμα φορά.

Ο καβαλάρης του κόκκινου δράκου φαινόταν να είναι σε καλή σωματική κατάσταση, το ίδιο ζωηρός και αποφασιστικός, όπως και στην τελευταία τους συνάντηση στις όχθες του ποταμού Ραμρ. Αν δεν ήταν τα σκουρόχρωμα μαλλιά του, που τώρα φαίνονταν μακρύτερα, ο Έραγκον θα έλεγε πως ούτε μία μέρα δεν είχε περάσει από τότε που ταξίδευαν μαζί στις έρημες πεδιάδες της Αλαγαισίας.

"Ήρθα… ήρθαμε για σένα... αδελφέ" είπε τέλος κοιτάζοντάς τον στα μάτια. Το διπλό τους μαγικό φως, κόκκινο και γαλάζιο, ενωνόταν πάνω απ' τα κεφάλια τους προκαλώντας ιώδεις λάμψεις πάνω στους βράχους.

"Ήρθατε για μένα;" Ο Μέρταγκ έκλινε λίγο το κεφάλι στο πλάι σβήνοντας το μαγικό του κόκκινο φως, αφήνοντας το γαλανό να φωτίζει. Είχε καταλάβει πολύ καλά, ότι ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα δεν βρίσκονταν εδώ τυχαία. Από την πρώτη κιόλας ώρα που ένιωσε την παρουσία τους στην εξωτερική σπηλιά του βουνού, ήταν σίγουρος ότι αυτόν αναζητούσαν. Αν δεν ήταν οι μαγείες που κάλυπταν την παρουσία του, την παρουσία του δράκου του και των κατοίκων του χωριού στους πρόποδες του βουνού, σίγουρα ο Έραγκον θα είχε διαισθανθεί την εγγύτητά τους.

Τα μάτια του στένεψαν υπολογίζοντας μια πιθανή επίθεση – που τίποτε δεν θα μπορούσε να την αποκλείσει – με τις αισθήσεις του τεταμένες στο έπακρο. Γιατί ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα είχαν αποφασίσει να τους αναζητήσουν τόσους χρόνους μετά τη λήξη της τελικής μάχης; Αυτή ήταν μία απάντηση που όφειλε να απαντηθεί. Ένοιωσε τον Θορν να δυσανασχετεί και η φωνή του αντήχησε στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού του.

_"Ίσως από νοσταλγία για τον συγγενή τους;" _

_"Σταμάτα να κάνεις αστήρικτες υποθέσεις!"_ τον μάλωσε ο Μέρταγκ. Αν βέβαια οι Βάρντεν είχαν αποφασίσει και διατάξει την καταδίωξή του, δεν θα είχαν περιμένει πέντε ολόκληρα χρόνια γι' αυτό. Όποια όμως και να ήταν η αιτία, ο Μέρταγκ θα απαιτούσε ικανοποιητικές εξηγήσεις. Και αφού αυτές θα είχαν πρώτα δοθεί, ακόμα και τότε, δεν θα επέτρεπε να αποκαλυφθεί το άσυλό τους έτσι απλά.

"Αν αποφασίσατε μετά από τόσους χρόνους να μας αναζητήσετε, παρακαλώ, εξηγηθείτε για την αιτία" απαίτησε φέρνοντας το χέρι κοντά στη λαβή του Ζάρ'ροκ, έτοιμος να αμυνθεί αν χρειαζόταν με πάνω από έναν τρόπους.

Ο Έραγκον έσφιξε πεισματικά τα χείλη. Πέντε χρόνους πριν, κατά τη διάρκεια της τελικής τους συνάντησης, πίστευε ότι είχαν χωριστεί σαν φίλοι.

_"Όχι σαν φίλοι"_ διόρθωσε η φωνή της Σαφίρα συμπληρώνοντας τη σκέψη του. _"Κάτι σαν παλιοί σύντροφοι και συμπολεμιστές ίσως, που κατόπιν τους κράτησαν χώρια από μας η έχθρα και το φιλικό μας αίμα, που είχαν χύσει. Να μην ξεχνάς ποτέ, ότι αν οι Μέρταγκ και Θορν δεν είχαν βοηθήσει κάπως στην εξολόθρευση του Γκαλμπατόριξ, θα τους είχαμε εδώ και καιρό ξεσχίσει με νύχι, δόντι και σπαθί." _

Ο Έραγκον προσπάθησε να αγνοήσει τη φωνή της. Η γαλάζια δράκαινα δεν είχε ακόμα συγχωρέσει τον Θορν για το ρόλο του – έστω και ακούσιο – στον θάνατο του χρυσού Γλέιντρ. Ο ίδιος όμως καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά, ότι ο Θορν ήταν τόσο ένοχος, όσο και το κάθε άλλο πλάσμα που είχε υποκύψει στη μαγεία του κακού βασιλιά. Πέρα όμως από τις όποιες καλές του προθέσεις, δεν μπόρεσε να μην προσέξει το χέρι του Μέρταγκ που γλίστρησε προσεκτικά προς τη λαβή του σπαθιού του· ούτε και το σβήσιμο του μαγικού του φωτός. Ο Έραγκον υποπτεύτηκε ότι ο Μέρταγκ ίσως εκμεταλλευόταν μία στιγμιαία συσκότιση, για να εξαφανιστεί στα βάθη του βουνού, από τα οποία είχε έτσι αναπάντεχα εμφανιστεί. "Ερχόμαστε σαν φίλοι" είπε μονάχα, ελπίζοντας ότι η δήλωσή του αυτή αρκούσε για την ώρα.

Ο Μέρταγκ πρόσεξε τη ματιά που ο Έραγκον έριξε στο χέρι του πλάι στη λαβή του σπαθιού του. Χωρίς στιγμή ν' αφήσει την ένταση που τον διακατείχε να χαλαρώσει, ούτε και την προσοχή του, απευθύνθηκε σ' αυτόν με το ίδιο σοβαρό ύφος όπως και πριν. "Αφού σαν φίλοι έχετε έλθει, σαν φίλους κι εγώ θα σας υποδεχτώ." Με το άλλο του χέρι έδειξε προς την είσοδο του τούνελ, αυτό το ίδιο από το οποίο ο Έραγκον είχε ξεπροβάλει λίγο πριν. Εφ' όσον δεν σκόπευε να αποκαλύψει την ύπαρξη του μυστικού τους ασύλου, κάπου έπρεπε να καταφύγουν για όση ώρα θα συνομιλούσαν. Υπήρχαν πολλά ευρύχωρα σπήλαια μέσα στους λαβυρίνθους του βουνού, δεν είχε παρά να διαλέξει το πλησιέστερο. Ακόμα κι αν ο Έραγκον προτιμούσε να μην μείνει για περισσότερο χρόνο μόνος μαζί του, παρά επιθυμούσε την παρουσία και συντροφιά της Σαφίρα, ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε πρόβλημα κανένα. Μπορούσαν κάλλιστα να επιστρέψουν στο αρχικό, εξωτερικό σπήλαιο του βουνού. "Μετά από σένα, αδελφέ..."

Η λέξη 'αδελφέ' ακούστηκε τη φορά αυτή να βγαίνει αβίαστη από τα χείλη του Μέρταγκ, χωρίς ο Έραγκον να διακρίνει την παραμικρή ειρωνική χροιά στη φωνή του όπως πριν.

_"Ετεροθαλής αδελφός!"_ διόρθωσε πικρόχολα η Σαφίρα. Η γαλάζια δράκαινα είχε δει και ακούσει ότι ακριβώς και ο καβαλάρης της, μέσω του δεσμού που πάντα μοιράζονταν. _"Δεν καταλαβαίνω, Έραγκον, πού σκοπεύει να σε οδηγήσει. Τόσες και τόσες ώρες μέσα στα τούνελ, δεν έχεις ανακαλύψει κατοικημένο σημείο. Ορκίζομαι, ότι αν δοκιμάσει κάτι, ολόκληρο το βουνό δεν θα συγκρατήσει την οργή μου!"_

_"Ησύχασε, Σαφίρα, το ότι δεν ανακάλυψα ως τώρα κατοικημένο σπήλαιο, αυτό δεν σημαίνει πως κάπου δεν υπάρχει. Το βουνό είναι δαιδαλώδες και..."_

_"Και ο Θορν;" __Η επιτακτική χροιά της φωνής της γέμισε το νου του καβαλάρη της. __"Αν ο Μέρταγκ είναι εδώ, πού βρίσκεται ο κόκκινος δράκος;"_

Ο Έραγκον αποφάσισε να αγνοήσει τις ερωτήσεις της εκλεκτής του για μία ακόμα φορά. Ο τρόπος που είχε αποκαλυφθεί στα μάτια του ο Μέρταγκ μπροστά στο χάσμα του καταρράκτη, τον είχε κάνει ν' αναρωτηθεί, αν εκεί γύρω βρισκόταν το καταφύγιό του. Το ότι εκείνος υποδείκνυε τώρα μία πορεία ξανά προς τα πίσω, τον παραξένευε. Έκανε λοιπόν στην άκρη επάνω στο στενό πρεβάζι δείχνοντας την είσοδο του τούνελ κι αυτός με τη σειρά του. "Μετά από σένα! Οδήγησέ με και σε ακολουθώ."

_"Οδήγησέ τον πίσω, στην εξωτερική σπηλιά του βουνού. Επιθυμία μου είναι να δω για λίγο τη γαλάζια κυρά μέσα απ' τα μάτια σου. Αφού δεν επιτρέπεις να χρησιμοποιηθεί η άλλη, η δική μας είσοδος…"_ Η φωνή του Θορν ακούστηκε παραπονιάρικη στο νου του Μέρταγκ και ο δρακοκαβαλάρης αποφάσισε να του κάνει αυτό έστω το χατίρι.

_"Δεν θα προδώσουμε έτσι απλά το καταφύγιό μας, ούτε και όλους τους κατατρεγμένους που βασίζονται σ' εμάς. Όχι προτού μιλήσουμε μαζί τους και μάθουμε περισσότερα για την εδώ παρουσία τους. Όχι προτού μας πείσουν για τις αγαθές τους προθέσεις." _Με ένα στραβό χαμόγελο στα χείλη ο Μέρταγκ προηγήθηκε του Έραγκον μέσα στο τούνελ. "Όπως επιθυμείς" είπε ξερά και με γοργές, δρασκελιές προχώρησε σκύβοντας, προσέχοντας να μην χτυπήσει το κεφάλι του στην χαμηλή οροφή. Παρά την τεταμένη προσοχή του, οι κινήσεις του ήταν άνετες, κινήσεις ανθρώπου εξοικειωμένου με το γύρω του χώρο. "Ας επανέλθουμε στην εξωτερική σπηλιά του βουνού κι ας γίνει εκεί ο τόπος της συνομιλίας μας."

"Νόμιζα πως…" ο Έραγκον φάνηκε σαστισμένος, αλλά η αντίδρασή του ήταν μονάχα στιγμιαία. "Νόμιζα πως θα με δεχόσουν στο κατάλυμά σου" βιάστηκε να διευκρινίσει. Αν ο Μέρταγκ δεν κατοικούσε κάπου ανάμεσα στα τούνελ του βουνού, τότε πού; Ένιωσε την καχυποψία γι' αυτόν να κοχλάζει μέσα του για μία ακόμη φορά, να καταλαμβάνει την καρδιά και το μυαλό του.

_"Στο έλεγα…"_ Η Σαφίρα δεν θα άφηνε αυτό το αρνητικό συναίσθημα ασχολίαστο.

Ο Έραγκον βίασε το βήμα του φτάνοντας τον αδελφό του και σταματώντας τη βιασύνη του, συγκρατώντας τον από τον ώμο. "Μέρταγκ! Πριν απ' οτιδήποτε άλλο, θα ήθελα να σε ρωτήσω… ο Θορν πού βρίσκεται; Είναι καλά;"

Ο Μέρταγκ τινάχτηκε απ' αυτό το απρόσμενο ακούμπησμα. Το χέρι του Έραγκον τον είχε απλά αγγίξει στον ώμο, αλλά ο ίδιος ποτέ του δεν είχε συνηθίσει σε τέτοιου είδους επαφές. Τα τελευταία χρόνια, όποιος τον είχε αγγίξει – εκτός από τον Θορν – ήταν μονάχα για να του προκαλέσει πόνο, όπως οι δίδυμοι μάγοι του βασιλιά και ο ίδιος ο Γκαλμπατόριξ. Τα λόγια όμως του Έραγκον και η αναφορά του στον Θορν τον ηρέμησε.

"Ο Θορν είναι πολύ καλά, Έραγκον, σ' ευχαριστώ που ρώτησες. Αυτή τη στιγμή έχει βγει για κυνήγι." Χωρίς να αποκαλύψει άλλο τι, ο Μέρταγκ γύρισε απότομα και συνέχισε γοργά την πορεία του μέσα από τα τούνελ.

Ο Έραγκον ακολούθησε τον Μέρταγκ μέσα από τις στενές σήραγγες, τις ίδιες που τον είχαν νωρίτερα οδηγήσει ως το βάραθρο του καταρράκτη. Ο αδελφός του φαινόταν άνετος στην κίνησή του μέσα από τις στοές, τους λαβυρίνθους και τα εμπόδια του βουνού. Ο Έραγκον αναρωτήθηκε, πώς ήταν δυνατόν να μην έχει καταφέρει να αισθανθεί τη διάνοια του Μέρταγκ κατά τις πρώτες ώρες της παραμονής του στη σπηλιά. Αλλά ο αδελφός του θα είχε σίγουρα στήσει ξόρκια προστασίας γύρω του. Αν ο Έραγκον ήταν στη θέση του, αυτό θα είχε κάνει. _"Σαφίρα, έχε το νου σου"_ προειδοποίησε ο Έραγκον. _"Πλησιάζουμε." _

Έφτασαν μπροστά στο στενό άνοιγμα της εξωτερικής σπηλιάς και εκεί ο Μέρταγκ κοντοστάθηκε ρίχνοντας μια φευγαλέα, κρυφή ματιά στην σκαλισμένη επιγραφή, που ο ίδιος είχε χαράξει πέντε χρόνους πριν πάνω στην πέτρα χρησιμοποιώντας τη μαγεία του. Με όχι μικρή προσπάθεια πέρασε το λεπτό του σώμα διαμέσου της στενόχωρης οπής του τοιχώματος, για να σταθεί στο πλήρες ύψος του γοργά, κοιτάζοντας προς τη μεριά της γαλάζιας δράκαινας.

_"Πόσο όμορφη είναι!"_ θαύμασε ο Θορν. _"Και πόσο πολύ έχει μεγαλώσει…"_

_"Το ίδιο κι εσύ, Θορν."_ Ο Μέρταγκ έκλινε το κεφάλι σε ένα χαιρετισμό κι ακούμπησε την παλάμη του χεριού του πάνω στο στήθος, στο μέρος της καρδιάς του. "Σε χαιρετώ, Σαφίρα, και τιμώ τη μεγαλόπρεπη παρουσία σου. Δεν εννοώ να βλάψω εσένα και τον καβαλάρη σου." Τα λόγια είχαν ειπωθεί στην αρχαία γλώσσα, τη γλώσσα της αλήθειας. Έτσι η Σαφίρα θα ήταν σίγουρη ότι όσα ειπώθηκαν τα εννοούσε.

Πίσω απ' τον Μέρταγκ, ο Έραγκον βιάστηκε να τρυπώσει κι αυτός στη σπηλιά μέσα από το μικρό άνοιγμα ακολουθώντας τον. Ο αδελφός του ήδη είχε χαιρετήσει φωναχτά τη Σαφίρα και τώρα στεκόταν μπροστά στης σε μικρή απόσταση, με το βλέμμα στραμμένο πάνω στη γαλάζια δράκαινα, προσμένοντας την απόκρισή της.

_"Σε χαιρετώ, δρακοκαβαλάρη του Θορν"_ είπε εκείνη ανοίγοντας όση από την έκταση των φτερών της επέτρεπε το πλάτος της σπηλιάς, μια κίνηση που πάντα την έκανε να φαίνεται πολύ μεγαλύτερη απ' όσο πραγματικά ήταν και που συνήθιζε, όταν ήθελε να εντυπωσιάσει κάποιον. _"Εγώ και ο εκλεκτός μου δηλώνουμε ότι ούτε εμείς έχουμε σκοπό να βλάψουμε εσένα ή το δράκο σου."_ Η Σαφίρα χαμήλωσε τον μακρύ λαιμό της και με μια καυτή ανάσα ανασάλεψε τα μαλλιά του Μέρταγκ στην κορυφή της κεφαλής. _"Η μυρωδιά τους έχει αλλάξει"_ δήλωσε ορθά κοφτά στον καβαλάρη της, έτσι ώστε τα λόγια της να ακουστούν μόνο απ' αυτόν. _"Δεν μυρίζουν πια όπως ο Γκαλμπατόριξ."_ Κατόπιν μάζεψε λίγο τα φτερά της και κάθισε πάνω στα πίσω της πόδια περιμένοντας.

Ο Έραγκον πλησίασε και στάθηκε στο πλευρό της, έτσι τώρα και οι δυο τους κοιτούσαν καταπρόσωπο τον καβαλάρη του κόκκινου δράκου.

Ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε στα λόγια της γαλάζιας δράκαινας. Εδώ και αρκετές στιγμές ένιωθε την ψυχική ένταση του Θορν μέσα στο νου του και καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά τη λαχτάρα του να συναντήσει την εκπρόσωπο του είδους του. "_Υπομονή, Θορν! Μπορεί να δήλωσαν ότι δεν έχουν σκοπό να μας βλάψουν 'άμεσα', αλλά καμιά φορά η αρχαία γλώσσα μπορεί άλλα να λέει και άλλα να εννοεί. Πρώτα θα εξηγήσουν τον σκοπό αυτής της τόσο απρόσμενης επίσκεψής τους, θα πρέπει να μας πείσουν για τις διαθέσεις τους και κατόπιν… θα δούμε."_ Ο Μέρταγκ κάρφωσε την ατσάλινη ματιά του κατάματα στον Έραγκον. "Και τώρα, αδελφέ, επιθυμώ να μάθω τον ακριβή λόγο της επίσκεψής σας."

Ο Έραγκον ανάσανε βαθιά. "Λοιπόν…" για μία στιγμή τραύλισε προσπαθώντας να βρει τα κατάλληλα λόγια. "Μέρταγκ, δεν ξέρω αν ζώντας εδώ στο βορρά έχεις κάποια επαφή με το βασίλειο της… με τη χώρα της Αλαγαισίας." Κάνοντας εδώ μικρή παύση επικεντρώθηκε στο πρόσωπο του αδελφού του αναζητώντας να διαβάσει μέσα στα γκρίζα μάτια του, οι αισθήσεις του τεταμένες στο έπακρο. Τα αλλαγμένα, ξωτικοειδή χαρακτηριστικά του Έραγκον, παρά την αλαβάστρινη λευκότητά τους, έπαιρναν τούτη τη στιγμή ένα πιο ανθρώπινο, ρόδινο χρώμα στα μάγουλα. "Εκείνο που θέλω να πω είναι, ότι εδώ και χρόνια δεν ζω… δεν ζούμε με τη Σαφίρα εκεί. Έχουμε αναζητήσει κάποιο άλλο μέρος για μας και τους… δράκους." Ο Έραγκον έπαψε να μιλά προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει τι εντύπωση είχαν κάνει τα λόγια του στον αδελφό του.

Τα παραπάνω λόγια τον εξέπληξαν. Ήταν κάτι που ο Μέρταγκ ούτε γνώριζε, ούτε και φανταζόταν ότι θα μπορούσε να συμβαίνει. Ανέμενε μερικές βουβές στιγμές, αφήνοντας τη μεταξύ τους σιωπή να ωριμάσει προτού αποκριθεί στο ερώτημα του Έραγκον. "Λιγοστές ήταν οι φορές, που ο Θορν κι εγώ βρεθήκαμε κοντά σε κατοικημένη περιοχή κατά τα πέντε τελευταία χρόνια" είπε τέλος, κοιτάζοντάς τον Έραγκον στα μάτια. "Και αυτό έγινε μονάχα, όταν μεγάλη ανάγκη το καλούσε."

Στην αρχή της εγκατάστασής τους στις σπηλιές του βουνού είχαν αναζητήσει κάποια χρειώδη εφόδια στις κοντινές κοινότητες, όπως σε κάποια απομονωμένα χωριά και την πόλη της Σίουνον. Γρήγορα όμως έμαθαν να είναι αυτάρκεις, μη θέλοντας να διακινδυνεύσουν μια πιθανή αναγνώρισή τους. Όταν οι πρόσφυγες από το παλαιό βασίλειο της Αλαγαισίας άρχισαν να καταφθάνουν κατά ομάδες, αυτή η ανάγκη της κάλυψης έγινε ακόμα πιο επιτακτική.

Όσο για το ότι το γαλανό ζευγάρι είχε εγκαταλείψει τη γη της Αλαγαισίας… Ο Μέρταγκ πίστευε – και ήλπιζε – ότι ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα θα παρέμεναν κοντά στη Ναζουάντα, εξασφαλίζοντας την ειρήνη στο βασίλειο και την ασφάλεια της αρχηγού των Βάρντεν. Η γνώση περί του αντιθέτου αρχίνησε τώρα να ανακινεί συναισθήματα θυμού μέσα του. "Όχι! Στην ερώτησή σου, αν γνωρίζαμε, η απάντηση είναι, όχι. Δεν ήταν δυνατόν να μάθουμε κάτι τέτοιο, ούτε και φανταζόμαστε πως θα μπορούσατε να εγκαταλείψετε τη χώρα."

Το βλέμμα στα μάτια του Μέρταγκ άστραψε, τα χείλη σφίχτηκαν. Την ερώτηση που έκαιγε τον λαιμό του να την ξεστομίσει, αποφάσισε να την αφήσει να περιμένει. Μέσα στο νου του ένοιωθε την περιέργεια του Θορν να εξάπτεται ακόμα περισσότερο από τη δική του.

Ο Έραγκον κατάπιε δύσκολα. Ήταν ολοφάνερος ο θυμός που ακράγκιζε το πρόσωπο και τα μάτια του αδελφού του, αν και ο Μέρταγκ προσπάθησε επιδέξια να τον καλύψει. Ο ίδιος ο Έραγκον δεν πίστευε ότι άξιζε έναν θυμό παρόμοιο, το ίδιο και η Σαφίρα του. Οι αρχαίοι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες πάντοτε ήταν μία κάστα που έστεκε απόμακρα από τους άρχοντες της Αλαγαισίας, μη θέλοντας να μπλέκει στην κατά τόπους διακυβέρνηση. Έτσι ήταν κάποτε, έτσι έπρεπε να γίνει και τώρα. Ο μόνος λόγος που επενέβαιναν στη διοίκηση του κράτους ήταν για να διατηρήσουν, ή ακόμα και για να επιβάλουν, την ειρήνη. Ή μη ο Γκαλμπατόριξ και η τυραννία του, ο ίδιος και η Σαφίρα ούτε και πρόσφατα θα είχαν πάρει το μέρος πρώτα των Βάρντεν, μετά των νάνων, κατόπιν όλων των ενωμένων δυνάμεων της Αλαγαισίας εναντίων του σατανικού βασιλιά. Ακόμα κι ο Μέρταγκ, αν είχε την τύχη της επιλογής, ο Έραγκον πίστευε πως το ίδιο θα είχε κάνει.

Τώρα όμως η ειρήνη επιτεύχθηκε. Η ουδετερότητα δεν ήταν μόνο αναγκαία, αλλά και επιβεβλημένη. Αλλιώς η Αλαγαισία μπορεί να θρηνούσε και πάλι κάτω από την εξουσία νέων, παντοδύναμων τυράννων. Και ο κυριότερος από τους λόγους που ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα είχαν μπει στον κόπο να αναζητήσουν τον αδελφό του και τον κόκκινο δράκο στις άγριες ερημιές του βορρά, ήταν ότι τελικά δεν τους εμπιστευόταν απόλυτα. Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν ένας πανίσχυρος μάγος και πολεμιστής. Αν ποτέ του έμπαινε η ιδέα… Ο Έραγκον δεν είχε όμως σκοπό να μοιραστεί αυτές τις τελευταίες του σκέψεις με τον αδελφό του. Τουλάχιστον όχι ακόμα.

"Αυτό που κυρίως εννοώ είναι, ότι δεν έρχομαι από τη μεριά της Αλαγαισίας, ούτε εκπροσωπώ κάποιον από τους άρχοντές της, ούτε και σε αναζητώ με δική τους εντολή. Ούτε οι νάνοι και τα ξωτικά γνωρίζουν την εδώ παρουσία μου. Ο λόγος αυτού του μακρινού ταξιδιού μου είναι ότι επιθυμούσα να σε συναντήσω." Ο Έραγκον έκανε ένα βήμα κοντύτερα προς τη μεριά του Μέρταγκ. Η Σαφίρα κινήθηκε νευρικά πίσω του τεντώνοντας το μακρύ λαιμό της πάνω απ' το κεφάλι του· τα γαλανά της μάτια στραμμένα καταπάνω στον καβαλάρη του κόκκινου δράκου. "Έχουμε πολλά να συζητήσουμε, Μέρταγκ."

Παρά τον θυμό που στροβιλιζόταν μέσα του, ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε στον Έραγκον. "Καταλαβαίνω τι εννοείς" δήλωσε ξεκάθαρα. "Με διαβεβαιώνεις, ότι ο λόγος που βρίσκεσαι εδώ αναζητώντας μας δεν έχει να κάνει με το μίσος των νάνων για το θάνατο του βασιλιά τους, ή ίσως των ξωτικών για τον χαμό του αρχαίου δρακοκαβαλάρη τους. Ούτε ακόμα με την παλιά έχθρα των Βάρντεν εναντίων μας, εναντίων εκείνων που πολέμησαν στο πλευρό του Γκαλμπατόριξ."

Αναφέροντας και μόνο το όνομα του μαύρου βασιλιά ένιωσε τα σωθικά του να αναδεύονται και την οργή του Θορν να σιγοκαίει μέσα του, έτοιμη να ξεσπάσει. Είχαν χρειαστεί χρόνοι και καιροί για αυτούς τους δύο, να καταφέρουν να ξεπεράσουν το άγος της σκλαβιάς που κάποτε τους είχε δέσει μαζί με τον τύραννο· να κατορθώσουν να ξεχάσουν τα βασανιστήρια που τους είχε επιβάλει. Τώρα πια πίστευαν ότι το είχαν καταφέρει. Είχαν τώρα έναν νέο προορισμό, μια νέα ζωή για να ζήσουν. Αν ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα είχαν γυρίσει μόνο και μόνο για να τους υποχρεώσουν να ξαναζήσουν το παρελθόν, τότε σίγουρα δεν ήταν ευπρόσδεκτοι.

Όμως ο Έραγκον είχε μόλις δηλώσει ότι επιθυμούσε να συζητήσουν. Ο Μέρταγκ καταλάβαινε ότι αυτοί οι δύο δεν επρόκειτο να φύγουν, τουλάχιστον όχι πριν τους ακούσει. Με μια απότομη κίνηση κάθισε από τη μία πλευρά της φωτιάς, που ακόμα σιγόκαιγε και έδειξε με το χέρι του αντίκρυ. "Εμπρός λοιπόν!" είπε στον Έραγκον. "Είμαι έτοιμος να σε ακούσω."

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	4. Chapter 4

Όπου ο Έραγκον και ο Μέρταγκ τελικά συνομιλούν στην εξωτερική σπηλιά του βουνού.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 4**

Διστακτικά ο Έραγκον πήρε θέση στην αντικρινή μεριά της μικρής φωτιάς, από αυτήν που είχε διαλέξει να καθίσει πρώτος ο Μέρταγκ. Αλήθεια ήταν, πως η απογοήτευση μέσα του είχε αρχίσει να ξεσηκώνεται απειλητική για τον ψυχισμό του. Αλλιώς περίμενε να είναι η πρώτη συνάντηση με τον αδελφό του. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης όμως δεν είχε σκοπό να αφήσει τα αρνητικά αυτά συναισθήματα, να επισκιάσουν τις ελπίδες και τις προσδοκίες του. Είχε πια αντιληφθεί, ότι ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν δεν κατοικούσαν σ' αυτό εδώ το σπήλαιο, όπου ο αδελφός του δεχόταν να συζητήσει μαζί τους· ούτε και σε κάποιο άλλο απ' όσα είχαν προσπεράσει ακολουθώντας τον λαβύρινθο των τούνελ μέσα στο βουνό. Ο Θορν λόγω του όγκου του δεν θα χωρούσε πουθενά εκεί μέσα, ούτε και ο Έραγκον είχε παρατηρήσει με τις οξυμένες του αισθήσεις σημάδι φωτιάς, ή άλλης κατοίκησης. Όμως η απρόσμενη εμφάνιση του αδελφού του μπροστά στο χάσμα που χυνόταν ο καταρράκτης, είχε εγείρει μέσα του την υποψία μαζί και την περιέργεια. Κι όταν κάτι είχε εξάψει την περιέργεια του Έραγκον, δύσκολα μπορούσε να συγκρατηθεί και να μην την ικανοποιήσει. Απ' ότι φαινόταν όμως, η περιέργειά του θα έπρεπε να περιμένει. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν φαινόταν διατεθειμένος να τον ικανοποιήσει, όσον αφορά την αποκάλυψη του μέρους της κατοικίας του.

_"Σημάδι ότι δεν μας εμπιστεύεται"_ δήλωσε η γαλάζια δράκαινα στο νου του καβαλάρη της. _"Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν πάντοτε κρυψίνους, Έραγκον. Τουλάχιστον σε ότι αφορούσε το παρελθόν και την ιδιωτική του ζωή."_

Ο Έραγκον ξερόβηξε και βολεύτηκε ακόμα πιο κοντά στη φωτιά. Παρά την κάλυψη που το βουνό παρείχε εναντίων των ακραίων στοιχείων της φύσης, όσο η νύχτα προχωρούσε το κρύο γινόταν όλο και πιο τσουχτερό. "Αυτή η φωτιά δεν δίνει και καμιά σπουδαία ζέστη, έτσι δεν είναι;" χαμογέλασε αμήχανα.

Ο Μέρταγκ ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους. Η όλη στάση του Έραγκον έδειχνε δυσκολία στο να αρχίσει ν' αποτυπώνει τον λόγο του, δυσκολία που ποτέ του πριν δεν είχε. Ο ίδιος όμως δεν σκόπευε να τον διευκολύνει. Σταύρωσε τα χέρια επάνω στα σταυρωμένα του πόδια, τοποθετώντας τη θήκη με το Ζάρ'ροκ στην αγκαλιά του. "Όπως ίσως θα προσέξατε κι εσείς όταν ερχόσαστε, δεν υπάρχει κάποια σπουδαία βλάστηση εδώ γύρω. Τα ξύλα πρέπει να μεταφέρονται από μακριά."

_"Νομίζω ότι περίμεναν να τους προσκαλέσεις στο κατάλυμά μας." _Η φωνή του Θορν ακούστηκε παραπονεμένη στο νου του καβαλάρη του.

_"Το ξέρω, Θορν, αλλά, όπως είπαμε και νωρίτερα, δεν έχω σκοπό να αποκαλύψω το κρησφύγετό μας, ούτε και το χωριό των προσφύγων της Αλαγαισίας."_

Οι άνθρωποι και οι οικογένειές τους, που είχαν ταλαιπωρηθεί κατά τη διάρκεια του πολέμου κάτω από την εξουσία του μαύρου βασιλιά και κυνηγηθεί κατόπιν από τους επαναστάτες για λόγους εκδίκησης, άξιζαν μία καλύτερη μοίρα. Από τη στιγμή που είχαν εμφανιστεί στο 'κατώφλι' του και αφού πρώτα είχαν αποφασίσει να υπακούουν σε συγκεκριμένους κανόνες μιας υποτυπώδους κοινωνίας, είχαν ζήσει ειρηνικά ως τώρα. Αν ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα μετέφεραν στους Βάρντεν τη γνώση αυτού του μυστικού χωριού, τότε ίσως όλοι κινδύνευαν.

_"Αφού σε διαβεβαίωσαν ότι δεν έρχονται εκ μέρους των Βάρντεν!"_

_"Λίγη υπομονή, Θορν!"_ η φωνή του Μέρταγκ ακούστηκε εκνευρισμένη στο νου του δράκου. _"Θα έχουν την ευκαιρία τους να εξηγηθούν και ίσως μας πείσουν."_ Το πρόσωπο του Μέρταγκ παρέμεινε ήρεμο μπροστά στον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα. Καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά ότι, αφ' ενός μεν, ο Θορν λαχταρούσε να συναντήσει τη δράκαινα, αφ' εταίρου δεν είχε διαισθανθεί τον παραμικρό κίνδυνο εναντίων τους, που να προέρχεται από το γαλανό ζευγάρι. Κάτι που ο Μέρταγκ θεώρησε στα υπέρ αυτής της συνάντησης.

Ο Έραγκον ένευσε καταφατικά. Πράγματι, όσο βορειότερα είχαν ταξιδέψει, τόσο περισσότερες άγονες εκτάσεις είχαν συναντήσει προς αυτή την κατεύθυνση. Τα απέραντα δάση των ξωτικών απείχαν αρκετά από τους βραχώδεις όγκους της βόρειας ακτογραμμής της Αλαγαισίας. "Η Σαφίρα, αλλά κι εγώ επίσης, κατανοούμε την ανάγκη σας για απομόνωση. Απορούμε όμως, γιατί διαλέξατε να κατοικήσετε σ' ένα μέρος σαν και τούτο;"

Ένα ελαφρά καγχαστικό γέλιο ξέφυγε του Μέρταγκ. Ο αδελφός του τώρα χρησιμοποιούσε την πονηριά του, για να ανακαλύψει τα σχετικά με την κατοικία τους. "Δεν θυμάμαι να δήλωσα, ότι διαλέξαμε να κατοικήσουμε ακριβώς εδώ" είπε με στόμφο. "Στην πραγματικότητα, το μέρος αυτό είναι ένα από τα προσωρινά μας καταφύγια, όπως ακριβώς ισχύει και για 'σας. Στον Θορν και σ' εμένα αρέσει να ταξιδεύουμε, κάτι που πολύ είχαμε στερηθεί την εποχή που υπήρξαμε σκλάβοι του Γκαλμπατόριξ." Με αυτά τα τελευταία ορθά-κοφτά λόγια, ο Μέρταγκ πίστευε ότι σταμάτησε απότομα τη συζήτηση για το μέρος της κατοικίας τους.

Ο Έραγκον κοίταξε τον αδελφό του κατάματα. Κατά τη διάρκεια της δικής του απομόνωσης μακριά από την Αλαγαισία, είχε αναλογιστεί πολλές φορές σχετικά με τη σκλαβιά, που είχαν ζήσει ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν στο παλάτι του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ο ίδιος, μαζί με τη Σαφίρα του, είχαν δεσμευτεί με τους Βάρντεν και είχαν πολεμήσει στο πλευρό τους, αλλά αυτό είχε γίνει μετά από την ελεύθερη απόφασή τους και αφού πρωτύτερα είχαν βιώσει τον πόνο των ανθρώπων της Αλαγαισίας. Ο τόνος της φωνής του αδελφού του, την ώρα που ξεστόμισε τη λέξη 'σκλάβοι' ήταν τόσο έντονος, που ο Μέρταγκ – όσο φλεγματικός κι αν ήταν – δεν είχε καταφέρει να κρύψει την αποστροφή, που η λέξη αυτή ήγειρε μέσα του.

Ο Έραγκον καταλάβαινε την ανάγκη του Μέρταγκ να ταξιδεύει στις ερημιές, όμως μετά τη δήλωσή του, πως το μέρος τούτο δεν αποτελούσε στην ουσία σπίτι τους, ένιωσε απογοήτευση. Ο ίδιος και η Σαφίρα είχαν πιστέψει ότι είχαν επιτέλους ανακαλύψει την κατοικία τους.

_"Σκοπός μας ήταν να συναντήσουμε τους ίδιους,"_ του θύμισε η Σαφίρα _"όχι να βρούμε το σπιτικό τους."_

_"Έχεις δίκιο, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα." _

Ο Έραγκον συγκεντρώθηκε. Τις μέρες εκείνες που είχαν προηγηθεί από την ανακάλυψη τούτης της σπηλιάς, τις μέρες όλες εκείνες του συνεχούς ταξιδιού προς το βορρά, προς αναζήτηση του αδελφού του, είχε πολλές φορές συλλογιστεί και προετοιμάσει τον τρόπο που θα του μιλούσε, καθώς και το τι θα του έλεγε. Η κατάσταση όμως είχε περιπλεχθεί με τούτη την αναμενόμενη, αλλά παντελώς απρόοπτη συνάντησή τους. Ο Έραγκον αποφάσισε να ξεκινήσει από την αρχή. "Μέρταγκ, θα πρέπει να ξέρεις ότι εδώ και τέσσερα περίπου χρόνια εγκατέλειψα για πάντα τη γη της Αλαγαισίας. Μαζί με μία μικρή ομάδα ξωτικών και με…"

_"Να μην του πεις για τα Ελντουνάρι!"_ Η φωνή της Σαφίρα αντήχησε προειδοποιητική στο νου του. Η ίδια ρουθούνισε εκνευρισμένη.

_"Σαφίρα! Ο Μέρταγκ γνωρίζει πολύ καλά για τις καρδιές των δράκων. Φεύγοντας από το παλάτι άφησε όλα τα δικά του Ελντουνάρι στη Ναζουάντα."_

_"Μπορεί, αλλά να μην του το πεις!"_

Ο Έραγκον ξερόβηξε ξανά και συνέχισε. "…Και μαζί με τα αυγά των δράκων. Καιρό μετά το ταξίδι μας, ανακαλύψαμε ένα μέρος κατάλληλο, όπου και εγκατασταθήκαμε. Είμαι διατεθειμένος να σου εξιστορήσω όσες λεπτομέρειες θέλεις από αυτή την εξόρμηση και αναζήτησή μας, αλλά τώρα θεωρώ καλύτερο να συνεχίσω με τα πιο ουσιώδη. Μετά από τέσσερα ολόκληρα χρόνια, κάποιοι από τους άγριους δράκους έχουν ήδη εκκολαφθεί." Λέγοντας τα λόγια αυτά, ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε ορθός και έτεινε το χέρι προς τη μεριά του αδελφού του. "Μέρταγκ," συνέχισε με ύφος αποφασιστικό" ο λόγος που βρισκόμαστε εδώ αναζητώντας σας, είναι γιατί θέλουμε να σας ζητήσουμε να έρθετε μαζί μας. Αρκετό καιρό, αδελφέ μου, ζήσατε μόνοι και φυγάδες τριγυρίζοντας τις ερημιές της Αλαγαισίας. Δεν είναι πια καιρός να γυρίσετε εκεί όπου ανήκετε;"

Δεν ήταν μονάχα τα ειπωμένα λόγια, αλλά και η κίνηση που τα συνόδευε, το απλωμένο χέρι που έτεινε ο Έραγκον, που άφησε τον Μέρταγκ άναυδο. Η κίνησή του σήμαινε, ότι υπήρχε κάποιος που τους ήθελε, εκείνον και τον Θορν. Που τους προσκαλούσε να μείνουν κοντά του, να πάρουν τη θέση που δικαιωματικά 'τους ανήκε'. Και αυτός ο κάποιος δεν ήταν ο 'καθένας' αλλά ο αδελφός του ο ίδιος. Η αλλοτινή του αόριστη πρόσκληση, εκείνη που ο Έραγκον είχε απευθύνει στις όχθες του ποταμού Ραμρ, άλλαζε τώρα σε σταθερό αίτημα, με τούτη την περιπετειώδη αναζήτησή τους στα μέρη του βορρά και την δηλωμένη εγκάρδια πρόθεση.

_"Αχ, ναι! Να πάμε μαζί τους! Δεν μπορούμε να πάμε;" _Ο πηγαίος ενθουσιασμός του Θορν παραλίγο να συναρπάσει κι αυτόν τον ίδιο. Η πρώτη του παρόρμηση ήταν να πεταχτεί ολόρθος και ν' αγκαλιάσει τον Έραγκον. Μια δεύτερη σκέψη όμως συγκράτησε αυτή την παρόρμηση. "_Μην βιάζεσαι τόσο πολύ, Θορν! Ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα κατοικούν όχι μόνο με τους ελεύθερους δράκους, αλλά και με μία ομάδα ξωτικών, ο ίδιος το ανέφερε πριν από λίγο. Όπως πολύ καλά γνωρίζεις, τα ξωτικά έχουν να λαβαίνουν αίμα και από τους δυο μας. Και τα ξωτικά κρατούν το μίσος άσβεστο και αιώνιο." _Η ενθύμηση του φόνου του αρχαίου δάσκαλου Όρομις – και κατά συνέπεια και του χρυσού του δράκου – βάρυνε ξαφνικά την καρδιά του, γυρίζοντάς τον πίσω στα χρόνια εκείνα. Μέσα του αισθάνθηκε και τον ενθουσιασμό του Θορν να καταπέφτει, κάτι που τον λύπησε υπέρτατα_. "Εκτός όμως από την παρουσία των ξωτικών κοντά τους, υπάρχουν και οι κάτοικοι του μυστικού χωριού, που μας χρειάζονται. Χωρίς τη βοήθειά μας, θα είναι αδύνατο να επιζήσουν στις άγριες καιρικές συνθήκες" _προσπάθησε να παρηγορήσει τον δράκο.

Τα λόγια που του είχε απευθύνει ο Έραγκον είχαν ειπωθεί στην αρχαία γλώσσα, τη γλώσσα της αλήθειας. Η καχυποψία όμως του Μέρταγκ, κάτι που είχε γίνει δεύτερη φύση του για όλα σχεδόν τα χρόνια της ζωής του, ψιθύριζε στο αυτί του να είναι προσεκτικός με τις εγκάρδιες προσφορές. Και ο Γκαλμπατόριξ κάποτε είχε ξεδιπλώσει μπροστά του ψεύτικα όνειρα και ελπίδες για ένα μέλλον ολόλαμπρο, που τον είχε συναρπάσει. Η τότε νεαρή ηλικία του και τα μελίρρυτα λόγια του βασιλιά τον είχαν επηρεάσει, ώστε να ορκιστεί πίστη στο σκοπό του τυράννου. Η γοργή αφύπνισή του τον είχε καταστήσει έναν απόκληρο φυγά. Είχε όμως – έστω και λίγο – ζήσει λεύτερα, παίρνοντας ο ίδιος τις αποφάσεις για την ζωή του. Ότι ακολούθησε, η αιχμαλωσία από τους διδύμους μάγους και η πραγματική σκλαβιά του, φάνταζε τώρα πια σαν εφιάλτης.

Δεν ήταν βέβαια ακόμα ο δεκαοκτάχρονος νέος, που οι επιχρυσωμένες κουβέντες του βασιλιά είχαν μαγέψει. Όσα είχε ζήσει υπό την εξουσία του Γκαλμπατόριξ είχαν σκληρύνει την καρδιά του. Η εξορία όμως του βορρά, τον είχε κάνει να αναζητήσει και πάλι τον πραγματικό εαυτό του. Είχαν με κόπους, μαζί με τον Θορν, κατακτήσει μία κατάσταση, που προσομοίαζε με τη γαλήνη. Έτσι τώρα όφειλε να μην βιαστεί σε καμια του σημαντική απόφαση. Έπρεπε να ερευνήσει πρώτα όλες τις συγκυρίες, όλες τις προθέσεις του άλλου, ως και την τελευταία λεπτομέρεια.

Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε κι εκείνος ορθός. Παρ' όλα αυτά δεν έτεινε να πιάσει το απλωμένο χέρι του αδελφού του. "Σας ευχαριστούμε, Έραγκον και Σαφίρα, για την ευγενική σας πρόσκληση και την καλή σας διάθεση απέναντί μας. Η πρότασή σας είναι κάτι που θα λάβουμε σοβαρά υπ' όψιν μόλις ο Θορν γυρίσει από το κυνήγι. Πρέπει όμως να ξέρετε κι εσείς, ότι όλα όσα περάσαμε κατά το χρόνο της δουλείας μας κάτω από τις αλυσίδες του Γκαλμπατόριξ έχουν αφήσει βαθιές πληγές στις καρδιές μας. Ίσως δεν είμαστε οι κατάλληλοι για να ζήσουμε εκεί όπου – όπως λες – ανήκουμε."

Βαθιά απογοήτευση σημάδεψε τα χαρακτηριστικά του Έραγκον ακούγοντας τα τελευταία λόγια του Μέρταγκ. Μάζεψε αργά το περιφρονημένο χέρι κι η καρδιά του σφίχτηκε. Εκείνος περίμενε ότι το κόκκινο ζευγάρι θα είχαν ξεπεράσει την αρχική τους οργή και πόνο για τη σκλαβιά τους. Περίμενε ότι η πρότασή του θα γινόταν εγκάρδια δεκτή.

_"Με τον Μέρταγκ έχεις να κάνεις"_ ακούστηκαν στο νου του Έραγκον τα πικρόχολα λόγια της Σαφίρα. _"Πάντα πρόσεχε τους πάντες. Πάντα σχεδίαζε τις κινήσεις του θεωρώντας πιθανούς εχθρούς κοντά του."_

Ο Έραγκον προσπάθησε ν' αγνοήσει τα σχόλια της δράκαινας. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε απορρίψει την πρότασή του, αλλά είχε υποσχεθεί ότι θα το συζητούσε με τον Θορν, κάτι πολύ φυσικό για έναν δρακοκαβαλάρη και τον δράκο του. Τα δε τελευταία λόγια του αδελφού του είχαν εγείρει και τις δικές του ευαισθησίες. "Μέρταγκ, καταλαβαίνουμε ότι εσύ και ο Θορν πρέπει να συμβουλευτείτε ο ένας τον άλλο, πριν πάρετε μια τέτοια σοβαρή απόφαση. Κι εγώ με τη Σαφίρα μου το ίδιο ακριβώς θα κάναμε. Όμως, από τη μία, αδελφέ, σκεφτείτε, τι το καλύτερο έχετε να κάνετε εδώ στις ερημιές; Από την άλλη, σταματήστε να προβληματίζεστε, πως δεν είσαστε κατάλληλοι για να ζήσετε κοντά μας." Ο Έραγκον πλησίασε τη γαλάζια δράκαινα και ακούμπησε με στοργή την παλάμη του χεριού του πάνω στο πλευρό της. "Γνωρίζουμε αρκετά για την κακή σας τύχη – ίσως κάποια στιγμή στο μέλλον θα θέλατε να μοιραστείτε μαζί μας περισσότερα – και η πρόσκληση που απευθύνουμε είναι από καρδιάς. Είσαστε δράκος και καβαλάρης! Η θέση σας, όποια ιδέα και να έχετε για τους εαυτούς σας, είναι κοντά μας, πλάι μας."

Όσο κι αν προσπαθούσε να το αποφύγει, οι λόγοι του Έραγκον προκάλεσαν βαθιά συγκίνηση μέσα στην καρδιά του Μέρταγκ. Παρά όμως το γεγονός, απέφυγε παντελώς να σχολιάσει το οτιδήποτε, όπως το αν θα ήθελε κάποτε να μοιραστεί μαζί τους τις κακοτυχίες τους, ή να υποσχεθεί το παραμικρό σε σχέση με την πιθανή απόφαση του ιδίου και του Θορν για την συγκατοίκηση μαζί τους.

_"Θα ήθελες να δεχτείς την πρότασή τους, παραδέξου το."_ Η φωνή του δράκου ακούστηκε επικριτική αυτή τη φορά μέσα στο μυαλό του καβαλάρη του.

_"Πολλά είναι αυτά που θα ήθελα, Θορν, αλλά…" _εδώ ο Μέρταγκ δεν κατάφερε να κρύψει κάποιον ελαφρύ αναστεναγμό. "_Όσα όμως θέλουμε, δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με όσα γίνονται." _

_"Νομίζω πως, τώρα πια, θα έπρεπε να φερθείς σαν καλός οικοδεσπότης και να τους επιτρέψεις την είσοδο στο άσυλό μας." _

_"Εγώ πάλι, δεν το νομίζω!"_

_"Είσαι πολύ πεισματάρης, Μέρταγκ" _τον μάλωσε ο κόκκινος δράκος, κλείνοντας απότομα την διανοητική σύνδεση μαζί του, παρά την περιέργειά του για τη συνέχιση της συζήτησης.

Μένοντας μόνος έτσι απρόσμενα, στον Μέρταγκ δεν έμενε τίποτε άλλο, παρά να νεύσει ευγενικά προς τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα. "Και πάλι σας ευχαριστώ για τα καλά σας λόγια. Πιστέψτε με, όλα όσα προτείνατε θα τα κουβεντιάσουμε με τον Θορν μόλις επιστρέψει και θα σας κρατήσουμε ενήμερους. Στο μεταξύ, ίσως είναι καλύτερα να προετοιμαστείτε για μία εξαιρετικά παγωμένη νύχτα. Η φωτιά που έχετε ανάψει είναι στα πρόθυρα του να σβήσει." Ο Μέρταγκ έδειξε με το χέρι προς το μέρος της μικρής φλόγας. Μέσα του δεν ήταν απόλυτα σίγουρος αν θα ήθελε να δει τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα να φεύγουν, ή αν προτιμούσε να παραμείνει ακόμα εκεί μαζί τους συζητώντας.

Αν η απογοήτευσή του δεν ήταν και τόσο έκδηλη από την προηγούμενη αντίδραση του αδελφού του, τώρα ο Έραγκον αισθάνθηκε ένα άδειασμα μέσα του. Αλλιώς είχε φανταστεί την πρώτη τους συνάντηση, αλλιώς και την αντίδρασή του στην πρόσκλησή τους. Ο Μέρταγκ βέβαια παρέμενε ευγενικός – ιδίως μετά τα τελευταία λόγια του Έραγκον – αλλά ο ίδιος και η Σαφίρα του θα προτιμούσαν μια πιο εγκάρδια αποδοχή. Είχε μεσολαβήσει έχθρα μεταξύ τους κατά το παρελθόν, αλλά είχαν χωριστεί σχεδόν σαν φίλοι πέντε χρόνους πριν. Πίστευε ότι θα υπήρχαν πολλά για να συζητήσουν σχετικά με τις ζωές τους… Τόσα και τόσα για τους δράκους... Αντί γι' αυτό, ο Μέρταγκ έθετε θέματα ανάξια λόγου, όπως για τη φωτιά.

_"Πάντοτε ήταν πρακτικός" __συνέστησε η Σαφίρα νοιώθοντας την απογοήτευση του εκλεκτού της, προσπαθώντας να τον παρηγορήσει. __"Ίσως ακόμα δεν του αρέσει, το ότι βρισκόμαστε εδώ, τόσο κοντά του"_ σχολίασε.

_"Ίσως…"_ παραδέχτηκε κι ο Έραγκον_. "Αλλά μας είναι αδύνατο να φύγουμε τώρα. Έξω ακούω πως μαίνεται η θύελλα. Επιπλέον, θα πρέπει να περιμένουμε μια απάντηση από τη μεριά τους. Αλήθεια, Σαφίρα, πού μπορεί να βρίσκεται ο Θορν μια νύχτα σαν κι αυτή; Ο Μέρταγκ δε δείχνει να ανησυχεί."_

_"Ίσως ζώντας στα πέριξ, να έχουν συνηθίσει καιρούς σαν και αυτόν."_

Ο Έραγκον πήρε την πρωτύτερη θέση του κοντά στη φωτιά και βολεύτηκε καλύτερα πάνω στο χώμα του δαπέδου της σπηλιάς. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε δίκιο. Η πενιχρή ποσότητα και φτωχική ποιότητα των θαμνόκλαδων είχε ήδη σχεδόν καταναλωθεί. Η ζέστη ολοένα ελαττωνόταν.

"Μέρταγκ, πώς τα καταφέρατε κάτω απ' αυτές τις αντίξοες συνθήκες;" Ίσως γι' αυτό ο αδελφός του είχε ζητήσει νωρίτερα καταφύγιο στα βάθη των σηράγγων του βουνού. Αν ο Θορν έλειπε κάπου μακριά, ο μόνος τρόπος να ζεσταθεί χωρίς φωτιά ήταν η πιο σταθερή θερμότητα του εσωτερικού της γης. "Θέλω να πω… χωρίς ξύλα, χωρίς τη φωτιά…"

Ο Μέρταγκ γέλασε συγκρατημένα και κάθισε κι αυτός ξανά, αυτή τη φορά όχι απέναντι, αλλά στο πλευρό του Έραγκον. Το νέο αυτό θέμα συζήτησης τον έβγαζε από τη δύσκολη θέση στην οποία είχε περιέλθει. "Δεν είναι πάντα έτσι" δικαιολογήθηκε. "Τις περισσότερες φορές ο καιρός είναι υποφερτός. Έπειτα μεταφέρουμε ξυλεία μαζί με τον Θορν από τα ενδότερα μέρη της χώρας. Από τις περιοχές που βρίσκονται κοντά στις βόρειες παρυφές του Ντου Γουελντενβάρντεν."

Χρησιμοποιώντας ένα μικρό κλαράκι, που είχε ξεφύγει από τις φλόγες της φωτιάς, σχεδίασε νευρικά μερικά ακαθόριστα σχέδια στη σκόνη του δαπέδου. Έπειτα, με μία απότομη κίνηση το πέταξε μέσα στη φλόγα παρατηρώντας το να καίγεται με μια ζωηρή, κόκκινη λάμψη. "Τούτη εδώ τη σπηλιά την ανακαλύψαμε παρέα με τον Θορν ένα απείρως πιο παγωμένο βράδυ απ' ότι σήμερα" παραδέχτηκε. "Είχαμε ταξιδέψει για ώρες ατελείωτες χωρίς τροφή και νερό, με το χιονόνερο να μας μουσκεύει από ψηλά. Όταν εκείνο το χιονόνερο μετατράπηκε σε χαλάζι, τα φτερά του Θορν πληγώθηκαν. Δεν ξέρω τι θα είχαμε απογίνει, αν μέσα στο λυκόφως δεν είχαμε προσέξει αυτούς τους ογκώδεις βράχους. Ζητώντας καταφύγιο εδώ, αυτοί μας προστάτεψαν. Καθώς προσγειωθήκαμε εξουθενωμένοι, το άνοιγμα αυτής της σπηλιάς μας περίμενε να το ανακαλύψουμε. Τότε είχε φανεί και στους δύο μας σαν παλάτι."

Ο Μέρταγκ γέλασε νευρικά και πάλι. Συνήθως δεν αφηνόταν σε τέτοιου είδους εξομολογήσεις, η συντροφιά όμως του Έραγκον του θύμιζε χρόνους παλιούς. Τον καιρό εκείνο που μαζί γυρνούσαν στις ερημιές της Αλαγαισίας ενωμένοι κάτω από την ίδια μοίρα, σύντροφοι και φυγάδες ενός τυραννικού καθεστώτος.

Το γεγονός ότι ο Μέρταγκ προτίμησε να καθίσει πλάι του και όχι στην αντίθετη μεριά της φωτιάς όπως πριν, μίλησε στην καρδιά του Έραγκον· οι εκμυστηρεύσεις του για την ανεύρεση αυτής της σπηλιάς, το ίδιο. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν ήταν ο άνθρωπος που θα μοιραζόταν εύκολα κάποια λεπτομέρεια της ζωής του, αλλά το γεγονός ότι είχε ζήσει για πέντε χρόνια μονάχος, προφανώς τον είχε αλλάξει. Ίσως ο αδελφός του λαχταρούσε να μοιραστεί τις εμπειρίες του με κάποιον, πράγμα που μπορούσε να κάνει τον Έραγκον να ελπίζει, ότι τελικά θα αποφάσιζαν μαζί με τον Θορν να κατοικήσουν κοντά τους.

"Έχετε ταξιδέψει και βορειότερα από αυτή την περιοχή;" Ρώτησε γεμάτος περιέργεια. Αν ο Μέρταγκ γνώριζε περισσότερα για τον κρύο βορρά και είχε διάθεση να τα μοιραστεί μαζί τους, ο Έραγκον μπορούσε να μετατραπεί στον καλύτερο ακροατή του κόσμου.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	5. Chapter 5

Όπου ο Θορν αποφασίζει τελικά να επέμβει παίρνοντας μέρος στη συνάντηση του Έραγκον με τον Μέρταγκ.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 5**

Την ίδια ώρα που ο Μέρταγκ είχε βαλθεί με ζέση να περιγράφει στον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα κάποιες από τις βορειότερες εξορμήσεις του μαζί με τον Θορν, ο κόκκινος δράκος τεντώθηκε τεμπέλικα μέσα στο δωμάτιο του τζακιού προσπαθώντας να ξεμουδιάσει. Η επαφή του με τον καβαλάρη του είχε διακοπεί με τη δική του και μόνο υπαιτιότητα, αυτό όμως δεν σήμαινε, πως ο κόκκινος δράκος δεν ήταν αποφασισμένος να αναλάβει δράση. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε ζητήσει από αυτόν να μην αποκαλύψει το μυστικό τους καταφύγιο και ο Θορν σ' αυτό θα τον υπάκουε. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης του μπορούσε να είναι ήσυχος, ότι τα μυστικά του δεν θα προδίδονταν από τον σύντροφο της ζωής, της καρδιάς και του νου του. Τίποτα όμως δεν εμπόδιζε τον Θορν να αποκαλυφθεί ο ίδιος στην εξωτερική πλευρά του βουνού. Ο δράκος ήθελε διακαώς να συναντήσει τους επισκέπτες, να δει με τα δικά του μάτια τη γαλάζια κυρά των δράκων και η στάση του Μέρταγκ ως τώρα τον απέτρεπε.

Ο Θορν χασμουρήθηκε και σηκώθηκε από τη ζεστή γωνιά του. Διέσχισε το μεγάλο δωμάτιο, για να εξαφανιστεί σε μία από τις πλαϊνές αίθουσες, αντίθετες προς αυτήν από την οποία είχε νωρίτερα αποχωρήσει ο καβαλάρης του. Πλησίασε αργά προς τη σκοτεινότερη μεριά του τοίχου, εκεί όπου σωρευμένα διάφορα εφόδια περίμεναν να χρησιμοποιηθούν και διάλεξε ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι σπασμένου ξύλου από τον κορμό ενός δέντρου. Γαντζώνοντας το ξύλο γερά με τα νύχια των μπροστινών ποδιών του, πλησίασε και στάθηκε κάτω από το μεγάλο άνοιγμα της οροφής, που έχασκε σαν το ευρύ άνοιγμα μιας καμινάδας στην κορυφή αυτού του δωματίου-σπηλαίου. Πηδώντας προς τα πάνω κι ανοίγοντας ταυτόχρονα τα φτερά του, εκσφενδονίστηκε ψηλά. Αρκετά λεπτά αργότερα πετούσε ανάμεσα στις κορυφές του βουνού, με το χιονόβροχο να κατρακυλά στάζοντας από τις κόκκινες φολίδες του και τις δυνατές ριπές του ανέμου, να απειλούν τις λεπτές μεμβράνες των φτερών του.

"Σε τέτοιο βόρειο γεωγραφικό πλάτος, το μόνο που συναντά κανείς είναι πάγος και τίποτε άλλο" περιέγραφε την ίδια στιγμή ο Μέρταγκ στους δύο επισκέπτες του. "Στα μέρη εκείνα τίποτε απολύτως δεν φυτρώνει, ούτε και υπάρχουν στοιχεία ζωής. Αν δεν είχαμε βιαστεί να γυρίσουμε νοτιότερα, κινδυνεύαμε να παγώσουμε και…"

Το ουρλιαχτό του ανέμου, που λυσσομανούσε πάνω στα βράχια, εμπόδισε τον Μέρταγκ να αντιληφθεί την προσγείωση του Θορν έξω από την είσοδο της σπηλιάς. Και η προηγούμενη, κλειστή επαφή μαζί του, δεν του επέτρεψε να υποψιαστεί τα σχέδια του δράκου. Ακούγοντας αιφνίδια το σούρσιμο των ποδιών και το γδάρσιμο των νυχιών στην πέτρα του βουνού, είδε έκπληκτος τον σύντροφο της καρδιάς του και του νου, να ξεπροβάλει στο άνοιγμά της.

Με την αιφνίδια παρουσία του Θορν, ο Έραγκον τινάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένος. Για τόση ώρα είχε απορροφηθεί από τη διήγηση του Μέρταγκ ζώντας έμμεσα κι αυτός μαζί του την περιπέτεια. Το στόμα του άνοιξε από την κατάπληξη. Ο Θορν είχε μεγαλώσει τόσο πολύ αυτά τα πέντε χρόνια και η πληθωρική ομορφιά του έκοβε την ανάσα. Κόκκινες, λαμπερές φολίδες γυάλιζαν από τις σταγόνες της βροχής, που έσταζε από πάνω τους και τα αλαβάστρινα κέρατα της κεφαλής και της ραχοκοκαλιάς του άστραφταν στο ημίφως.

Η Σαφίρα τέντωσε τον μακρύ λαιμό της προς το μέρος του κόκκινου δράκου και τα ρουθούνια της πετάρισαν μυρίζοντας τη μοσχάτη μυρωδιά του. Κατόπιν τα μάτια της γυάλισαν, η γλώσσα κρεμάστηκε έξω από το στόμα και βιάστηκε να στριμωχτεί προς το βάθος της σπηλιάς αφήνοντας χώρο και στον Θορν.

Ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε ολόρθος. Πλάι του ο Μέρταγκ είχε σταματήσει να μιλά με κρεμασμένη από τα χείλη την τελευταία του φράση. "Θορν!" Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε και υποκλίθηκε μπροστά στον κόκκινο δράκο.

_"Θορν;"_ Ο Μέρταγκ ποτέ του δεν περίμενε, ότι ο κόκκινος δράκος θα εγκατέλειπε το τεμπέλικο χουζούρι πλάι στη ζέστη του τζακιού, για να εμφανιστεί έτσι απροειδοποίητα στην εξωτερική σπηλιά του βουνού, μέσα στην καταιγίδας που ερχόταν. Ίσως βέβαια η λαχτάρα του να δει από κοντά τη γαλανή Σαφίρα – λαχτάρα που, όση ώρα κράτησε η επαφή του με τον καβαλάρη του, δεν έπαυε να την τονίζει – τον είχε δασκαλέψει να διακινδυνεύσει._ Ο Μέρταγκ έκλεισε τα μάτια κι ανάσανε βαθιά. "Θορν, ήταν ανάγκη να εμφανιστείς τώρα;"_

Χωρίς να δώσει την παραμικρή σημασία στην έκδηλη ενόχληση του εκλεκτού του, ο κόκκινος δράκος άφησε να πέσει το χονδρό κούτσουρο που κρατούσε γαντζωμένο στα νύχια των μπροστινών ποδιών του στο πλάι της φωτιάς. Κατόπιν πήρε θέση όσο πιο κοντά στη Σαφίρα επέτρεπε το στενόχωρο της σπηλιάς και κάρφωσε την ματιά του στον καβαλάρη της. "_Σας καλωσορίζω, Σαφίρα γαλαζοφόλιδη και Έραγκον αδελφέ του Μέρταγκ! Είθε η διαμονή σας να είναι ευχάριστη και ειρηνική" _ευχήθηκε.

"Σε χαιρετούμε, Θορν ελεύθερε δράκε, και χαιρόμαστε γι' αυτή μας τη συνάντηση." Η φωνή του Έραγκον ήχησε ζωηρή μέσα στο λοξωτό χώρο της μικρής σπηλιάς, που ξαφνικά φάνταζε ακόμα μικρότερη. Τα χαμογελαστά του μάτια έλαμψαν γεμάτα χαρά για τούτη τη συνάντηση.

Η Σαφίρα έγειρε το μακρύ λαιμό της ακουμπώντας το μουσούδι της στις λεπτές φολίδες του λαιμού του κόκκινου δράκου. _"Ο καβαλάρης μου κι εγώ χαιρόμαστε να συναντάμε ξανά εκείνους που κατάφεραν να σπάσουν τις αλυσίδες τους και να προσδιορίσουν μονάχοι τον εαυτό τους."_

_"Σας ευχαριστούμε, Έραγκον αδελφέ του Μέρταγκ και Σαφίρα κόρη του ανέμου. Και εμείς δηλώνουμε από τη μεριά μας, ότι σας καλοδεχόμαστε στην επικράτειά μας και ότι, αν χρειαστεί, θα πολεμήσουμε για σας με όλες μας τις δυνάμεις."_

_"Θορν! Πάψε να υπόσχεσαι πράγματα που δεν έχουμε σκοπό να κάνουμε!" _Το ύφος που αποτάθηκε ο Μέρταγκ στον δράκο του ήταν απότομο. Τόσο απότομο, όσο ποτέ πριν, τουλάχιστον τα τελευταία πέντε χρόνια. _"Σκοπός μας είναι να τους κρατήσουμε εδώ σ' αυτή τη σπηλιά, για όσο χρόνο αποφασίσουν να μείνουν μαζί μας. Έπειτα… βλέπουμε." __Τα μάτια του Μέρταγκ άστραψαν από θυμό, καθώς καρφώθηκαν πάνω στον δράκο. "Γιατί εμφανίστηκες έτσι απότομα και απροειδοποίητα; Εξηγήσου!"_

_"Επιστρέφω από το κυνήγι, εκλεκτέ μου δρακοκαβαλάρη. Έτσι δεν έχεις πει στους επισκέπτες;" _Χωρίς να δίνει ιδιαίτερη σημασία στον θυμό του εκλεκτού του, ο κόκκινος δράκος φαινόταν να διασκεδάζει υπέρμετρα. Λίγες μονάχα στιγμές πριν κάνει την είσοδό του στη σπηλιά, είχε νοιώσει την καρδιά του καβαλάρη του να φτερουγίζει με λαχτάρα στην ενθύμηση της παλιάς περιπέτειας. Τον βρήκε να κάθεται πλάι στον αδελφό του και να του διηγείται, όπως πολλές φορές κατά το παρελθόν είχε συμβεί, τον καιρό που ο Μέρταγκ ταξίδευε στις ερημιές μαζί με τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα. Ο Θορν είχε μετάσχει σ' αυτή την αίσθηση μέσα από τις αναμνήσεις του εκλεκτού του. Ο Έραγκον κι ο Μέρταγκ έμοιαζαν τώρα, σαν να μην τους είχαν ποτέ χωρίσει οι μέρες της εχθρότητας. Ο Θορν βολεύτηκε ευχαριστημένος στα πίσω του πόδια, κατόπιν κούρνιασε κοντά στη Σαφίρα και αφέθηκε να μυρίζει τη μυρωδιά που ανάδυαν οι γαλανές της φολίδες.

Με ένα τελευταίο πικρόχολο βλέμμα προς τον δράκο του, ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε αμίλητος. Σήκωσε το παρατημένο κούτσουρο βολεύοντάς το πάνω απ' τις φλόγες. Αν μη τι άλλο, μετά τον ερχομό του Θορν η κρύα νύχτα θα εξελισσόταν σε πιο υποφερτή. Η πενιχρή φωτιά, που πριν λίγα λεπτά κόντευε να σβήσει, ξαφνικά ζωήρεψε. Μία κοκκινόχρυση λάμψη γέμισε τον χώρο της σπηλιάς και αντανακλάστηκε στα τοιχώματα και τη θολωτή οροφή. Ενώ μία γλυκιά ζέστη έσπερνε γύρω τους τη θαλπωρή, ο Μέρταγκ ξαναπήρε την πρωτύτερή του θέση πλάι στον Έραγκον.

"Είμαστε υποχρεωμένοι για την καλή σας θέληση και ευχαριστούμε για την φιλοξενία," απάντησε ο Έραγκον χαμογελώντας "αλλά, πιστεύω, δεν θα χρειαστεί να πολεμήσει κανείς μας. Βρισκόμαστε εδώ για τη δική σας αναζήτηση και μόνο, χωρίς να έχουμε σκοπό να μπλέξουμε σε υπέρμετρους, ή αλόγιστους κινδύνους."

Ο Έραγκον έριξε μια ματιά στους δύο δράκους, έτσι όπως βολεύονταν ο ένας πλάι στον άλλο, κατόπιν κάθισε και πάλι κοντά στη φωτιά. Με το σπασμένο κομμάτι του κορμού που είχε φέρει ο Θορν μαζί του και ο Μέρταγκ ακουμπήσει πάνω στις φλόγες, η ατμόσφαιρα είχε ήδη αρχίσει να ζεσταίνεται. Ο Έραγκον ένιωσε μέσα του γαλήνη. Η αναζήτηση η δική του και της Σαφίρα είχε επιτέλους τελειώσει, αφού κατάφεραν να συναντήσουν το κόκκινο ζευγάρι. Επίσης, ο αδελφός του είχε υποσχεθεί πως θα συζητούσε με τον Θορν το αίτημά τους, για να τους συνοδεύσουν πίσω στη γη των ελεύθερων δράκων. Ο Έραγκον άπλωσε το χέρι του φτάνοντας τον δερμάτινο σάκο της σέλας, που περιείχε τα εφόδιά του για το δρόμο.

"Θορν, ελπίζω να βρήκες αρκετή τροφή στο κυνήγι σου και να έχεις καλύψει την πείνα σου. Όσο για σένα, Μέρταγκ, εδώ υπάρχει ψωμί και μερικά αποξεραμένα φρούτα. Ευχαρίστως να τα μοιραστούμε." Ο Έραγκον είχε δειπνήσει νωρίτερα, αλλά από τη στιγμή εκείνη είχαν ήδη περάσει αρκετές ώρες, που ξοδεύτηκαν μέσα στα τούνελ του βουνού. Τα εφόδιά του ήταν πενιχρά, αλλά προτιμούσε να μην τα τσιγκουνευτεί, παρά να μοιραστεί ό,τι είχε με τον αδελφό του.

Αυτό ήταν κάτι που ο Μέρταγκ δεν περίμενε. Αυτός υποδεχόταν, έστω και εξαναγκασμένος οικοδεσπότης, τον αδελφό του, αλλά ήταν τελικά ο Έραγκον που προσέφερε φαγητό από τα ίσως τελευταία του εφόδια. Η ευγενική αυτή κίνηση όχι μονάχα τον άφησε πραγματικά εμβρόντητο, αλλά τον έκανε να αισθανθεί και τύψεις. Προτού ακόμα προλάβει να αντιδράσει λεκτικά, ο δράκος – εγκαταλείποντας το μύρισμα της Σαφίρα – έστρεψε την άλικη ματιά του επάνω στον καβαλάρη του. "_Σου έλεγα, ότι δεν έχουνε κακές προθέσεις."_

_"Αυτό μέλει να αποδειχτεί,_ _Θορν" _δικαιολογήθηκε ο Μέρταγκ. _"Το ότι μας προσφέρουν φαγητό, δεν σημαίνει ότι…" _

_"Εμείς τους προσφέραμε ζεστασιά, εκείνοι ανταποδίδουν με το φαγητό τους. Θεώρησε ότι είμαστε ίσοι, ότι κανένας από μας σκοπεύει να βλάψει τον άλλο και προχώρησε στην αποδοχή τους. Το βλέπω στην καρδιά σου, Μέρταγκ, επιθυμείς να τους δεχτείς σαν δικούς σου."_

Η χροιά της φωνής του δράκου μετέστρεφε τώρα σε πιο απαλή και εγκάρδια μέσα στο νου του καβαλάρη του. Μία αίσθηση ζέστης κάλυψε τον συναισθηματικό κόσμο του Μέρταγκ και δεν προερχόταν από την φωτιά, αλλά από την αγάπη του δράκου του. Για μία ακόμη φορά στις τόσες, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ένοιωσε ευγνωμοσύνη για αυτόν τον δεσμό. Κάρφωσε τη ματιά του στον παλιό του σύντροφο και αδελφό.

"Ευχαριστώ πολύ, Έραγκον. Αποδέχομαι και είμαι ευγνώμων γι' αυτή την προσφορά. Επιφυλάσσομαι να ανταποδώσω."

Χαμογελώντας αινιγματικά ο Έραγκον έστρωσε πάνω στο χώμα ένα κομμάτι καθαρό πανί και πάνω σ' αυτό ακούμπησε ό,τι εφόδια είχαν απομείνει μέσα στον σάκο του. Καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά, ότι ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε χρησιμοποιήσει αυτόν τον ίδιο χώρο σαν πρόσκαιρο καταφύγιό του, όσο είχε διαρκέσει το κυνήγι του Θορν – πάντα κατά τα λεγόμενά του – αλλά κάποιον άλλο χώρο μέσα στους λαβυρίνθους και τις σπηλιές του βουνού. Κάποιο μυστικό στον ίδιο μέρος, που ο αδελφός του εννοούσε να κρατά ακόμα κρυφό. Ας είναι, ο Έραγκον θα του έκανε το χατίρι, να μην επιμένει σε περισσότερες διευκρινήσεις. Αν έτσι επιθυμούσε ο Μέρταγκ, ας κρατούσε τα μυστικά του. Φτάνει να λάβαινε σοβαρά υπ' όψιν του αυτός και ο Θορν το αίτημα του Έραγκον και της Σαφίρα, όταν θα ερχόταν η κατάλληλη ώρα. "Αποξηραμένα φρούτα και ψωμί, αυτά είναι όλα κι όλα. Και μία μικρή ποσότητα νερού" προσέθεσε, καθώς ακουμπούσε το μισοάδειο παγούρι του στη γη. "Αλλά, φαντάζομαι, θα υπάρχουν υπόγειες πηγές μέσα στο βουνό. Ο καταρράκτης που με σταμάτησε μπροστά από το χάσμα, ίσως θα μπορούσε να προμηθεύσει κάποια ποσότητα αργότερα… στην ανάγκη…"

Η Σαφίρα ακούμπησε το πλευρό της πάνω στη διπλωμένη φτερούγα του Θορν και βολεύτηκε πλάι του να περάσει το βράδυ. Τα μάτια της ήδη έκλειναν από τη νύστα, αλλά ο νους της ήταν ενεργός ακόμα. _"Μεγάλωσες!"_ είπε στον κόκκινο αρσενικό προσπαθώντας μέσα από το αίσθημα της νύστας, να κρύψει έναν τόνο θαυμασμού στη φωνή της.

Ο Θορν χάρηκε για τη φιλοφρόνηση της Σαφίρα. Ένα αίσθημα περηφάνιας γέμισε την καρδιά του. Πόσο καλύτερα ήταν τώρα, που δεν χρειαζόταν να μάχεται εναντίων της, παρά μπορούσαν να μοιραστούν μια βραδιά ο ένας κοντά στον άλλο. Κάπως σαν να ήταν φίλοι, ή ακόμα και σύντροφοι. "_Κι εσύ έχεις μεγαλώσει"_ της είπε με θαυμασμό κρυμμένο στη φωνή του. _"Κι ομόρφυνες πολύ, επίσης."_

Περήφανη για τον πασίδηλο θαυμασμό του κόκκινου δράκου, η Σαφίρα τέντωσε μπροστά του το δεξί της πόδι δήθεν τυχαία και βάλθηκε να γλύφει επιδεικτικά το κατάλευκο, μακρύ της νύχι. _"Τίποτε ωραιότερο δεν υπάρχει κάτω από το φως του χρυσού-κύκλου-εκεί-ψηλά, από έναν δράκο"_ δήλωσε.

Ο Μέρταγκ άπλωσε με δισταγμό το χέρι, για να δεχτεί ένα κομμάτι του ψωμιού και ένα αποξηραμένο φρούτο. Στα κρύα του βορρά και σ' όλα τα μέρη που είχε ζήσει τα τελευταία πέντε χρόνια τα φρούτα σπάνιζαν. Η διατροφή όλων βασιζόταν κατά κύριο λόγο στο κυνήγι και ενίοτε στα χόρτα και τις ρίζες της γης. Λίγες φορές μονάχα είχαν κατορθώσει να προσεγγίσουν μεταμφιεσμένοι τις παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών, για να μαζέψουν μερικά καλάθια μούρα στο τέλος της άνοιξης. Είχε καιρό να γευτεί λιχουδιές σαν κι αυτές που τώρα προσέφερε ο Έραγκον. Στριφογύρισε τον παράξενο καρπό ανάμεσα στα δάκτυλά του πριν τον δοκιμάσει. Ο χρωματισμός του ήταν φαιόχρυσος, είχε στενόμακρο σχήμα και σκληρό πυρήνα στο εσωτερικό του, η γλυκιά του γεύση ήταν μοναδική. Δεν θυμόταν να έχει γευτεί ξανά τέτοιο καρπό σε ολόκληρη τη μέχρι τότε ζωή του. "Ποιο είναι το όνομα αυτού του καρπού;" Ρώτησε τον Έραγκον με περισσή και πηγαία περιέργεια να χρωματίζει τη φωνή του. "Σε ποιο μέρος του κόσμου βρίσκεται;"

"Αυτό," απάντησε ο Έραγκον χαμογελώντας "είναι το αποξηραμένο, γλυκό φρούτο ενός φυτού, που το ξωτικά ονομάζουν 'φοίνιξ ντακτυλίφερα'*. Συναντάται στις πολύ νότιες μεριές της ηπείρου, πολύ πιο νότια από τη χώρα της Αλαγαισίας, ακόμα και από τη Σούρντα. Πέρα ακόμα και από τα θεόρατα βουνά των νάνων. Μπορείς να πάρεις όσα απ' αυτά τα φρούτα θέλεις. Και όλα, αν σου αρέσουν."

Ο Έραγκον βολεύτηκε καλύτερα στο πλευρό του Μέρταγκ κι άρχισε να μασουλίζει αργά το κομμάτι του ψωμιού του. Η ζέστη της φωτιάς, η ελαφρά συζήτηση και η προσήνεια των δύο δράκων είχαν θερμάνει τις αισθήσεις και το νου χαλαρώνοντάς τον. Ακόμα κι αν χρειαζόταν να περιμένει την απάντηση του αδελφού του και του Θορν για μέρες – για εβδομάδες ίσως – ακόμα κι αν αυτή η απάντηση ήταν αρνητική στο αίτημά του, τη στιγμή ετούτη δεν τον πείραζε. Ήταν έτοιμος για πρώτη φορά μετά από πολλά χρόνια, να ζήσει κάποιες στιγμές ανέμελες, κοντά σε κάποιον που είχε υπάρξει κάποτε σύντροφός του, πολύ πριν η μοχθηρία του Γκαλμπατόριξ τον χρίσει εχθρό του. Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε και πάλι. Το μικρό αυτό, γλυκό φρούτο ήταν ότι είχε χρειαστεί για να σπάσει τον πάγο της καχυποψίας μεταξύ τους. Το μηδαμινό αυτό, καφετί και συνάμα χρυσαφένιο πραγματάκι, που έσταζε μέλι, τους είχε φέρει πιο κοντά τον ένα στον άλλο. Τουλάχιστον έτσι αισθανόταν εκείνη τη στιγμή ο Έραγκον. Τεντώθηκε νωχελικά μπροστά στη φωτιά, έτοιμος ν' αλλάξει την κουβέντα σε κάτι πιο ευχάριστο. "Μέρταγκ, θυμάσαι το Γκίλ'ιντ;"

Βλέποντας την ανέμελη διάθεση του επισκέπτη ο Μέρταγκ δεν εξεπλάγη. Εδώ και αρκετή ώρα ο Έραγκον εγκατέλειπε σταδιακά την επιφυλακτική του στάση, το ίδιο και η Σαφίρα. Η χαλαρή διάθεση και η εσώτερη ευτυχία του Θορν είχε επηρεάσει και τον ίδιο. Ξάπλωσε κι αυτός λοιπόν αναπαυτικά στο ένα του πλευρό, γευόμενος άλλον ένα από τους νόστιμους καρπούς της φοινικιάς, επιτρέποντας στον εαυτό του μια στιγμιαία χαλάρωση και αντικρίζοντας τον Έραγκον. "Το Γκίλ'ιντ; Ελπίζω να εννοείς την περιπετειώδη απόδρασή μας από το φρούριο της φυλακής και όχι…"

Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν σίγουρος, ότι ο Έραγκον αυτό εννοούσε. Θα ήταν τελείως άτοπο, αν ο αδελφός του ανέφερε τη δολοφονία του αρχαίου, ξωτικού δασκάλου του και του χρυσού του δράκου. Πάντως, όποτε ο Έραγκον αποφάσιζε να θέσει θέμα αυτής της συζήτησης, ο Μέρταγκ ήταν πανέτοιμος να ανταποκριθεί. Εδώ και καιρό αυτός και ο δράκος του είχαν ξεπεράσει την εγκληματική κατάληψη του σώματός τους από τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Είχαν υπάρξει σκλάβοι δικοί του, ναι, αλλά κάτι σαν κι αυτό… ήταν ίσως το χειρότερο απ' όλα τα μαρτύρια στα οποία τους είχε υποβάλει. Το θέμα αυτό το είχαν συζητήσει δράκος και καβαλάρης για νύχτες ατελείωτες. Πίστευαν ότι το είχαν ξεπεράσει.

Ο Μέρταγκ στριφογύρισε αφηρημένα ανάμεσα στα δάκτυλά του τον σκληρό πυρήνα του νόστιμου φρούτου. "Ποιος θα μπορούσε ποτέ να ξεχάσει στιγμές σαν κι εκείνες; Η απόδρασή από το Γκίλ'ιντ ήταν το αποκορύφωμα της συνεργασίας και της συντροφικότητας δύο ανθρώπων." Ο Μέρταγκ έριξε μια ματιά στη γαλανή Σαφίρα, που έγλυφε το ένα κατάλευκο νύχι της επιδεικτικά. "Και ενός δράκου, φυσικά!" συμπλήρωσε με ένα μικρό χαμόγελο να σπάει στα χείλη του.

Ο Έραγκον ένευσε ενθουσιασμένα συμφωνώντας. Οι καιροί εκείνοι, αν και γεμάτοι από κινδύνους και πόνο για τους χαμένους συγγενείς της παιδικής του ηλικίας, ήταν ό,τι είχε υπάρξει γι' αυτόν η τελευταία περίοδος της αθωότητας. Μιας αθωότητας που έληξε απότομα με τη σκληρή παιδεία του κοντά στα ξωτικά και με τις πολύνεκρες μάχες κατόπιν, που αναγκαστικά πήραν μέρος μαζί με τη Σαφίρα.

"Αυτό ακριβώς εννοούσα κι εγώ, όταν σας πρότεινα να έρθετε και να κατοικήσετε μαζί μας" είπε ο Έραγκον εύθυμα. "Η θέση σας, όπως και να βλέπετε τώρα ένα γεγονός σαν και αυτό, δεν βρίσκεται πουθενά αλλού, παρά κοντά μας. Τώρα είστε κι εσείς ελεύθεροι καβαλάρης και δράκος."

Ο Έραγκον απέφυγε ηθελημένα να σχολιάσει το παραμικρό για το άλλο συμβάν στους ουρανούς του Γκίλ'ιντ, αυτό που ο Μέρταγκ είχε υπονοήσει. Ο πόνος για τον χαμένο δάσκαλό του υπήρχε πάντοτε κρυμμένος βαθιά στην καρδιά του και ήξερε καλά πως το πένθος αυτό θα κρατούσε πολλά χρόνια, ίσως για πάντα. Η συζήτηση αυτή όμως θα μπορούσε να γίνει κάποια άλλη στιγμή. Εκείνο που τον ένοιαζε τώρα περισσότερο από το κάθε τι, ήταν να πείσει τον Μέρταγκ – κι αυτός με τη σειρά του τον Θορν – να μετοικήσουν μαζί τους στη γη των ελεύθερων δράκων. Ο Έραγκον ήταν αμετάκλητα πεπεισμένος, ότι κρατώντας τον Μέρταγκ κοντά του ήταν το καλύτερο για όλους. Ο αδελφός του ήταν πολύ δυνατός, το ίδιο όπως κι αυτός, για να τον αφήσει να περιφέρεται εδώ κι εκεί ανεξέλεγκτος. Κρατώντας τον κοντά του και δίνοντάς του την ευκαιρία να προσφέρει ό,τι θετικό μπορούσε σε ένα κοινό τους στόχο, όλη αυτή η δύναμή του μπορούσε εν δυνάμει να στραφεί στα έργα του καλού.

_"Μέρταγκ…"_ ο κόκκινος δράκος έστρεψε το μεγαλόπρεπο κεφάλι του προς το μέρος του εκλεκτού του. _"Ίσως θα έπρεπε να συζητήσουμε πολύ σοβαρά την πρόσκλησή τους."_

_"Θορν, έχουμε υποχρεώσεις εδώ" __αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ. __ "Ένα δικό μας σπίτι. Ένα καταφύγιο που θα μας προφυλάξει οτιδήποτε κι αν μας συμβεί και ανθρώπους δικούς μας, που βασίζονται στη βοήθειά μας.' _

_"Ίσως όλοι αυτοί γίνεται να ενταχθούν κάποια στιγμή στις πόλεις της Αλαγαισίας" _επέμενε ο δράκος. _"Με τη μεσολάβηση του Έραγκον-αδελφού-δρακοκαβαλάρη, τα δύο πόδια-θηλυκό-σκούρο-δέρμα-με-τον-αέρα-της-εξουσίας θα μπορούσε να βρει γι' αυτούς ένα νέο και ασφαλές σπίτι." _

Στα λόγια αυτά του δράκου ο καβαλάρης απόμεινε σιωπηλός, να στοχάζεται.

_"Μέρταγκ, αν κοιτάξεις βαθιά μέσα στις καρδιές τους, το ίδιο επιθυμούν και εκείνοι. Θυμάσαι εκείνους τους δύο που έφυγαν για να αναζητήσουν ταίρι και μόνο ο ένας γύρισε;" _

_"Δεν ξεχνώ, Θορν."_

Ο Μέρταγκ άφησε ένα μικρό στεναγμό να του ξεφύγει. Ένα χρόνο πριν, κατά την διάρκεια του σύντομου καλοκαιριού, δύο αδέλφια με καταγωγή από το Γκίλ'ιντ – άντρες στην ακμή τους και άξιοι στρατιωτικοί – αποφάσισαν να ταξιδέψουν ως την πόλη Σίουνον αναζητώντας συζύγους. Ο Κρις και ο Γιάν Σβένσον είχαν υπηρετήσει κάτω από τις διαταγές του πολυμίσητου λόρδου Μπαρστ σαν λοχαγοί στις μονάδες υπεράσπισης της πρωτεύουσας. Όταν έληξε η μάχη της Ουρου'μπαίην, δεν παραδόθηκαν στους Βάρντεν μαζί με το υπόλοιπο στράτευμα, παρά αποφάσισαν να γίνουν φυγάδες ζητώντας καταφύγιο στις βόρειες περιοχές της χώρας. Κατά τη διάρκεια του ταξιδιού τους, ενώθηκαν με άλλη ομάδα προσφύγων από το Γκίλ'ιντ. Ήταν αυτοί οι δύο άντρες ο κύριος λόγος, που τα γυναικόπαιδα κατάφεραν να επιζήσουν στις κακουχίες φτάνοντας ως τις σπηλιές αυτού του βουνού. Ο Κρις κι ο Γιάν έζησαν αρκετά χρόνια μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους φυγάδες και όταν τελικά αποφάσισαν να δημιουργήσουν οικογένειες ταξίδεψαν ως την Σίουνον, με σκοπό να φέρουν στον καταυλισμό τους τις νύφες. Ήταν μετρημένες στα δάχτυλα οι κόρες που ζούσαν ανάμεσα στους πρόσφυγες του μυστικού χωριού και σε ηλικία γάμου καμία. Οι άντρες σε αναπαραγωγική ηλικία πολλοί, όλοι πρώην στρατιώτες, ώστε ο Μέρταγκ είχε αναγκαστεί να υποχρεώσει όλους να δώσουν όρκο, ότι θα σεβαστούν τα κορίτσια και τις συζύγους των άλλων. Παρά το γεγονός όμως ότι οι αδελφοί Σβένσον ήταν γεροδεμένοι και άξιοι άντρες, καμία κοπέλα της Σίουνον δεν δέχτηκε να αφήσει το σπίτι της και να ταξιδέψει μαζί τους τόσο βόρεια. Όλες αρνήθηκαν να κινδυνεύσουν στις κακουχίες ενός ανεξερεύνητου τοπίου. Τα δύο αδέλφια επέστρεψαν απογοητευμένα, αλλά μερικές εβδομάδες αργότερα, ο Κρις Σβένσον αποφάσισε να τους εγκαταλείψει επιστρέφοντας στη Σίουνον και στην κοπέλα που είχε γνωρίσει εκεί. Ο Μέρταγκ τον είχε υποχρεώσει να πάρει όρκους στην αρχαία γλώσσα, ότι ποτέ δεν θα αποκάλυπτε την ύπαρξη του μυστικού τους καταφυγίου.

_"Και στις καρδιές πολλών άλλων υπάρχει η επιθυμία και η ελπίδα για κάτι καλύτερο από αυτό το μέρος"_ επέμενε ο Θορν. _"Και στη δική σου καρδιά επίσης." _

_"….."_

_"Μέρταγκ;"_

_"Κοιμήσου, Θορν! Θα τα συζητήσουμε και πάλι όλα αύριο." _

Ο Μέρταγκ γύρισε προς τη μεριά του Έραγκον. Έπρεπε να βρει ένα τρόπο να απομακρύνει τον αδελφό του και τη Σαφίρα απ' αυτό το βουνό. Ίσως τους έπειθε να ταξιδέψουν πίσω, στα μέρη κοντά στη Σίουνον και εκεί να περιμένουν την απάντησή του. "Σκοπεύαμε να εγκαταλείψουμε αυτό το καταφύγιο αύριο, Έραγκον. Αν θέλετε, μπορείτε να ταξιδέψετε μαζί μας για λίγο. Πριν φτάσουμε στη Σίουνον, θα έχετε την απάντησή μας."

Ο Έραγκον έριξε μια σιωπηλή ματιά προς το μέρος της Σαφίρα. Η γαλάζια δράκαινα έμοιαζε να έχει αποκοιμηθεί στο πλευρό του Θορν, παρ' όλα αυτά ο νους της βρισκόταν ακόμα σε μερική εγρήγορση και πάντοτε συνδεδεμένος μαζί του.

_"Δεν μου αρέσει αυτή η βιασύνη, μικρούλη"_ σχολίασε η δράκαινα_. "Ποιος ο λόγος να βιάζονται να φύγουμε, ακόμα δεν ήρθαμε;"_

_"Το ξέρω, Σαφίρα,"_ απάντησε ο Έραγκον _"αλλά κι εμείς θα χρειαστούμε εφόδια. Έπειτα ο καιρός μπορεί να χειροτερέψει και δεν θα θέλαμε να αποκλειστούμε σ' αυτή τη σπηλιά."_

_"Θα μπορούσαμε κάλλιστα να κυνηγήσουμε, όπως ο Θορν, για να μαζέψουμε μερικά εφόδια. Νερό υπάρχει μέσα στο βουνό. Ο Μέρταγκ πρέπει να μας απαντήσει αν δέχεται την πρότασή μας. Το να φύγουμε αύριο μοιάζει με υπεκφυγή."_

Ο Έραγκον βολεύτηκε κοντά στη φωτιά για να περάσει όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε τη νύχτα του. Ο Μέρταγκ πλάι του φαινόταν πάλι προβληματισμένος, η στιγμιαία καλή του διάθεση χαμένη από ανεξιχνίαστες έγνοιες· αλλά ίσως και να ήταν ιδέα του. Ο αδελφός του ήταν σαφής στα λόγια που είχε πει και ο Έραγκον δεν είχε επιχειρήματα για να τον αντικρούσει, πέρα από τις υποψίες της Σαφίρα. "Ας κοιμηθούμε τότε" δήλωσε κι αυτός με τη σειρά του, αν και καλά το γνώριζε, ποτέ δεν κοιμόταν. Ξάπλωσε, έκλεισε τα μάτια και προσπάθησε να χαλαρώσει.

_"Δεν θα χαλάρωνα τόσο εύκολα, αν στο πλευρό μου βρισκόταν ο Μέρταγκ!"_ Η φωνή της δράκαινας ακούστηκε σαν κακοφωνία μέσα στην αρμονία της προηγούμενης ώρας.

_"Σαφίρα, πάψε σε παρακαλώ να ανησυχείς. Όλα θα έρθουν θετικά, θα δεις."_

_"Το ελπίζω, μικρούλη."_

Οι ώρες της νύχτας είχαν ήδη φτάσει και με τη συζήτηση και το γεύμα που μοιράστηκαν σχεδόν περάσει, όταν ο Μέρταγκ είδε τον Έραγκον να πλαγιάζει βολικά μπροστά στη ζεστή φλόγα και να ετοιμάζεται να ξεκουραστεί. Ο ίδιος ο Μέρταγκ ένοιωθε την υπερένταση να κατακλύζει το στήθος του και δυνατούς τους χτύπους της καρδιάς του, κατάσταση που θα δυσκόλευε τον ύπνο. Πλάι του ο Έραγκον ησύχαζε, το ίδιο και οι δύο δράκοι. Ο κόκκινος καβαλάρης έκλεισε τα μάτια προσπαθώντας να καθησυχάσει τα ταραγμένα του αισθήματα. Μερικές ώρες πριν, πλάι στη φλόγα του τζακιού του στην εσωτερική αίθουσα του βουνού, είχε προετοιμάσει τον εαυτό του για ένα ακόμα συνηθισμένο κι ανιαρό βράδυ, όπως τα τόσα και τόσα άλλα των τελευταίων πέντε χρόνων. Παρ' όλα αυτά, τα γεγονότα είχαν αποδειχθεί τελείως διαφορετικά απ' ότι περίμενε.

_"Σου αρέσει η νέα εξέλιξη, παραδέξου το!"_ Ο Θορν δεν είχε κοιμηθεί ακόμα.

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν απάντησε στο σχόλιο του δράκου. Έκλεισε σφιχτά τα μάτια και συγκεντρώθηκε στον γύρω κόσμο. Ο άνεμος λυσσομανούσε έξω από τη σπηλιά και το χιονόνερο είχε μεταβληθεί σε πυκνή χιονόπτωση, πράγμα αναμενόμενο για την εποχή αυτή του έτους. Ευτυχώς, ο ίδιος και οι άνθρωποί του είχαν μεταφέρει αρκετές προμήθειες στις αποθήκες του χωριού, κατά τη διάρκεια των τελευταίων εβδομάδων. Ίσως μερικές εξορμήσεις ακόμα, όταν ο καιρός θα το επέτρεπε, και θα ήταν έτοιμοι να αναμένουν τον χειμώνα.

Η διάνοια του δρακοκαβαλάρη τριγύρισε για λίγο πάνω απ' το κρυμμένο χωριό, στους πρόποδες του βουνού. Η μαγεία που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει έκρυβε καλά την ύπαρξη των κατοίκων, ο Μέρταγκ πίστευε ότι ο Έραγκον δεν θα κατάφερνε να νοιώσει την παρουσία τους. Εξάλλου ο αδελφός του φαινόταν απόλυτα προσηλωμένος στην παρουσία του ιδίου και του δράκου του. Μετά από μία άλλη κουραστική μέρα, οι περισσότεροι κάτοικοι του χωριού είχαν ήδη αποκοιμηθεί. Μερικοί άλλοι ετοιμάζονταν για τη νύχτα. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν συγκεντρώθηκε σε κάποιο άτομο συγκεκριμένα, δεν συνήθιζε να κατασκοπεύει τις ζωές τους, ή να διαβάζει τις σκέψεις του. Απεχθανόταν την ιδέα ότι θα μπορούσε να μπαίνει μέσα στο νου του καθενός, αν και κατείχε τις διανοητικές δυνάμεις για να το κάνει. Η φροντίδα και η προσοχή του ήταν για όλους και η μέριμνα για την ευζωία τους έγκαιρη. Παρ' όλα αυτά, δεν υπήρχε κάποιος που να έχει συνδεθεί έστω φιλικά μαζί του.

Ο νους του Μέρταγκ εγκατέλειψε το χωριό και ενώθηκε μαζί με αυτόν του δράκου του. Ένοιωσε σαν να τον σκέπαζε η ζεστή, κόκκινη φτερούγα του συντρόφου του και – αποφεύγοντας να φέρει στο νου του κάποια σκέψη από το παρελθόν, ή το μέλλον – σταδιακά αφέθηκε να τον συνεπάρουν οι σκιές της νύχτας και η λησμονιά του ύπνου.

* * *

*χουρμαδιά

(συνεχίζεται)


	6. Chapter 6

Όπου οι κακές καιρικές συνθήκες αναγκάζουν τον Μέρταγκ, να δεχθεί τον αδελφό του και τη Σαφίρα στο μυστικό του καταφύγιο.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 6**

Τα όνειρά του Έραγκον ήταν λίγο πολύ τα ίδια με αυτά της κάθε νύχτας. Δράκοι πετούσαν ψηλά στο ουράνιο στερέωμα γεμίζοντας με ιριδίζουσες ανταύγειες τους αιθέρες. Άλλοτε εύρισκε τον εαυτό του μέσα σε θερισμένα χωράφια βρώμης, σε μέρος που θύμιζε κάπως τις πεδινές εκτάσεις της κοιλάδας Πάλανκαρ κι ακολουθούσε έναν άντρα, πού μερικές φορές έμοιαζε του Ρόραν και άλλες του Μέρταγκ. Η Σαφίρα και ο Θορν γουργούριζαν δίπλα του με τις μουσούδες ενωμένες. Κατόπιν τα όνειρα άλλαζαν μπλέκοντας ακόμα περισσότερο. Βρισκόταν ανάμεσα στα σκιερά φύλλα των πυκνών δέντρων του ξωτικοδάσους· πάντα η Άρυα κάπου κοντά του, μα ποτέ τα μονοπάτια τους δεν συναντιόνταν. Υπήρχαν ακόμα νάνοι στις υπόγειες, στολισμένες αίθουσες του Φάρδεν Ντουρ. Υπήρχαν καβαλάρηδες που κάλπαζαν ξέφρενα σε καταπράσινη πεδιάδα. Υπήρχε ακόμα και ένας στρατιώτης του βασιλιά αποκεφαλισμένος, να περπατά κρατώντας το κεφάλι του παραμάσχαλα και να γελά σαν τρελός δίνοντας προστάγματα σε αόρατους συντρόφους. Και κάπου μακρύτερα ακουγόταν ο θόρυβος ενός καταρράκτη, που γκρέμιζε τα υπόγεια νερά του βουνού στα άπατα βάθη μέσα στην καρδιά της πέτρας.

_…__είσαι θετός γιος του Ρόθγκαρ, της φυλής των Ντουρμγκράιστ Ινζιίτουμ… σαν νάνος θα ταφείς κι εσύ κάποτε μέσα στην πέτρα…_

Σ' αυτό το σημείο του φάνηκε πως είδε τον Όρικ ολοζώντανο μπροστά του, να κραδαίνει την πολεμική του σφύρα μαινόμενος.

_…__πήρες όρκο κάποτε, δρακοκαβαλάρη, να εκδικηθείς τον βασιλιά μας… να εκδικηθείς τον θετό σου πατέρα… να αφανίσεις τον γιο του Μόρζαν…_

Ο Έραγκον τινάχτηκε απότομα καθιστός νοιώθοντας το μέτωπο και το πανωκόρμι του κάθιδρα. Οι μπούκλες των μαλλιών του κολλούσαν πάνω στο πρόσωπο και το πουκάμισο στο σώμα. Το εσωτερικό της σπηλιάς ήταν παγωμένο. Η φωτιά, που τόσο ευεργετικά τους θέρμανε την προηγούμενη νύχτα, αχνόκαιγε τώρα τ' αποκαΐδια μέσα στις στάχτες. Πλάι του ο Μέρταγκ κοιμόταν, το ίδιο και οι δράκοι. Ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε αθόρυβα και το ίδιο αθόρυβα πλησίασε το μικρό άνοιγμα της σπηλιάς. Έξω ο βοριάς λυσσομανούσε και το αδύναμο φως μιας χλωμής αυγής μόλις και ξεχώριζε ανάμεσα στα μολυβένια σύννεφα, έτσι που δύσκολα κάποιος θα ονόμαζε αυτό το ημίφως 'μέρα'. Ο Έραγκον στάθηκε πάνω στο μικρό πλάτωμα των βράχων, μέρος αρκετά προστατευμένο από τα άγρια στοιχεία της φύσης. Οι μπότες του γλιστρούσαν στην καλυμμένη με πάγο πέτρα, όπου τούφες από χιόνι είχαν φωλιάσει ανάμεσα στις σχισμές. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε προτείνει την προηγούμενη να ακολουθήσουν μαζί με τη Σαφίρα τον ίδιο και τον Θορν προς τα νότια. Στον Έραγκον όμως φάνηκε τώρα, πως είχαν ήδη αργήσει. Ακόμα κι αν έκοβε η χιονοθύελλα, ο άνεμος αυτός ήταν ικανός να σχίσει τα φτερά και του πιο δυνατού δράκου. Μάλλον το ταξίδι προς το νότο θα έπρεπε να αναβληθεί για αόριστο χρόνο.

"Παλιόκαιρος, έτσι;" Ο Μέρταγκ στεκόταν λίγο πίσω από τον αδελφό του. Η ανεπαίσθητη κίνηση του Έραγκον ανάμεσα στις σκιές της στενόχωρης σπηλιάς, δεν είχε σταθεί αρκετή να μην ενοχλήσει τον ύπνο του. Το ίδιο αθόρυβα είχε σηκωθεί και αυτός και πλησιάσει το άνοιγμα. "Το κακό με τα μέρη αυτά είναι, πως όταν αρχίζει να φυσά ο βόρειος άνεμος μπορεί αυτό να συνεχιστεί για ατελείωτες μέρες. Καλά θα κάνουμε να προετοιμαστούμε για μακρύτερη παραμονή εδώ, απ' όσο υπολογίζαμε."

Η σκέψη του Μέρταγκ πέταξε προς τους πρόποδες του βουνού, εκεί όπου το μυστικό χωριό ακόμα ησύχαζε καλυμμένο μέσα στις σκιές της χαραυγής. Στον δρακοκαβαλάρη φάνηκε ότι ήταν αρκετά καλά καλυμμένο και οι κάτοικοί του παρέμεναν ασφαλείς.

_"__Δεν νομίζω ότι όλοι αυτοί κινδυνεύουν από την παρουσία του Έραγκον και της Σαφίρα!"_ Ο Θορν είχε ήδη ξυπνήσει, παρασυρμένος ίσως από τον καβαλάρη του.

_"__Το ξέρω, Θορν, παρ' όλα αυτά προτιμώ η παρουσία τους να μείνει κρυφή."_

Ακούγοντας τη φωνή του Μέρταγκ ο Έραγκον τινάχτηκε απότομα. Συγκεντρωμένος καθώς ήταν στο άγριο τοπίο γύρω του και στον θόρυβο από το ουρλιαχτό του ανέμου, που λυσσομανούσε γύρω από το άνοιγμα της σπηλιάς, δεν είχε καταλάβει τον Μέρταγκ να στέκει πίσω του. "Μάλλον έχεις δίκιο" παραδέχτηκε. "Εκείνο που με προβληματίζει όμως δεν είναι τόσο η έλλειψη της τροφής, αλλά η έλλειψη ξυλείας για θέρμανση. Αν ο δυνατός άνεμος δεν κοπάσει, έστω και λίγο για να μπορέσουμε να φύγουμε, μας βλέπω να παγώνουμε."

Ο Έραγκον δεν κατόρθωσε ξανά να αντιληφθεί την οποιαδήποτε ένδειξης ζωής. Φαντάστηκε ότι ήταν φυσικό πουλί πετούμενο να μην τολμά να αψηφήσει μια τέτοια καταιγίδα, αλλά και πάλι… Το γεγονός τον προβλημάτιζε, ότι όλα έμοιαζαν γύρω του νεκρά. Στράφηκε ξανά στο εσωτερικό της σπηλιάς και κάθισε μπροστά στ' αποκαΐδια της χθεσινής τους φωτιάς αμίλητος. Τουλάχιστον εδώ μέσα είχαν κάποιες πιθανότητες να είναι καλυμμένοι από τα ακραία στοιχεία του χιονιά. Ίσως ο Έραγκον να γινόταν να ζητήσει ένα καλύτερο καταφύγιο στα ενδότερα του βουνού, αλλά δεν ήθελε να εγκαταλείψει μόνη της τη Σαφίρα.

Η Σαφίρα μισάνοιξε το ένα της μάτι και τον κοίταξε τεμπέλικα. _"Έχουμε ξαναζήσει καταιγίδες, μικρούλη." _

_"Που σχεδόν είχαν τσακίσει τα φτερά σου, θυμάσαι;"_

Η δράκαινα φρούμαξε εκνευρισμένη. _"Ο Μέρταγκ σίγουρα έχει κάποιο άλλο καταφύγιο μέσα στο βουνό…"_

_"…που δεν πρόκειται να πάω και να σε αφήσω να παγώνεις μονάχη" _δήλωσε με στόμφο ο καβαλάρης της.

_"Αυτό θα το δούμε!"_

Ο Μέρταγκ παρέμεινε λίγες ακόμα στιγμές μονάχος στο πλάτωμα του βουνού, να κοιτάζει αφηρημένα τις τούφες του χιονιού, που παρασύρονταν εδώ κι εκεί από τον δυνατό άνεμο. Ένα λεπτό στρώμα πάγου είχε καλύψει τα έτσι κι αλλιώς γλιστερά βράχια έξω από το στόμιο της σπηλιάς.

_"__Δεν μας έχουν απομείνει πολλές επιλογές" _τόνισε ο Θορν στο νου του καβαλάρη του. _"Μέσα στο άσυλό μας θα είμαστε ζεστοί, ασφαλείς και δεν πρόκειται να πεινάσουμε, αφού υπάρχουν αρκετές προμήθειες να μοιραστούμε μαζί τους."_

_"__Ίσως να είναι όπως λες, Θορν, αλλά αυτό σημαίνει ότι θα είμαστε υποχρεωμένοι να τους αποκαλύψουμε το μυστικό κρησφύγετό μας." _

_"__Ας το κάνουμε λοιπόν, όσο ακόμα μπορούμε, Μέρταγκ. Είναι νωρίς το πρωί και η κακοκαιρία μαίνεται. Μέχρι το απομεσήμερο, όπου ο καιρός σίγουρα χειροτερεύει, θα μας είναι αδύνατο να διανύσουμε ακόμα και τη μικρή αυτή απόσταση ως το κρυφό μας άνοιγμα ανάμεσα στα βράχια." _

Ο Μέρταγκ στράφηκε προς το εσωτερικό της σπηλιάς ακουμπώντας την ράχη στην κρύα πέτρα κι απόμεινε αμίλητος και σκεπτικός, σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια στο στήθος. Ο Έραγκον είχε ήδη καθίσει μπροστά σε ότι είχε απομείνει από τα κάρβουνα της φωτιάς, προσπαθώντας να ζεστάνει τα χέρια του στις μισοσβησμένες στάχτες. Ο Θορν είχε εγκαταλείψει το χουζούρι του και καθόταν τώρα σε πλήρη εγρήγορση στα πισινά του πόδια πλάι στη Σαφίρα.

_"__Έτσι κι αλλιώς, Μέρταγκ, το χωριό των προσφύγων θα παραμείνει μυστικό, όπως θέλεις να γίνει" _παρότρυνε ο δράκος καθώς τέντωσε το ένα του πόδι προς την έξοδο.

_"__Ίσως… αν περιμέναμε λιγάκι ακόμα..." _

_"__Ίσως σε λίγο να είναι πολύ αργά!"_

Ο Μέρταγκ δάγκωσε θυμωμένος τα χείλη, ενώ μία βαθιά ρυτίδα αυλάκωσε το μεσόφρυδό του. Θα προτιμούσε να κρυώσει και να πεινάσει, παρά να αποκαλύψει στον Έραγκον τούτο το κρησφύγετο. Έριξε δυσαρεστημένος μια ματιά στον κόκκινο δράκο, που έδειχνε έτοιμος να βγει από το βουνό. Η κατάσταση είχε ξεφύγει από τον έλεγχό του, κάτι που τον γέμιζε δυσφορία. Το χειρότερο όμως ήταν, ότι ο Θορν στα λόγια του είχε δίκιο. Μπορεί σε λίγες ώρες η όλη κατάσταση να χειροτέρευε και η κακοκαιρία να εξελισσόταν τελείως απρόβλεπτα. Ακόμα κι αν ο ίδιος ευχόταν από τα βάθη της καρδιάς του να καταπαύσουν τα στοιχεία της φύσης, ο βορράς ήτανε πάντοτε αυτός που είχε τις δυνάμεις να κοροϊδεύει ανθρώπους, ζώα, δράκους. Σε μια αναμέτρηση μεταξύ τους, το κρύο κι ο δυνατός άνεμος ήτανε πάντα νικητές.

_"__Είσαι πολύ πεισματάρης, εκλεκτέ μου" _τον μάλωσε ο Θορν. _"Ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα δεν εννοούν για μας κακό. Ο αδελφός σου μοιράστηκε μαζί σου ότι είχε και δεν είχε από τα εφόδιά του χθες τη νύχτα. Στιγμή δεν σκέφτηκε, ότι μπορεί να ξέμενε πεθαίνοντας από την πείνα, ανίκανος να ανανεώσει τις προμήθειές του." _

_Ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε βαθιά, νικημένος από τις συνθήκες και την επιμονή του δράκου. "__Καλά λοιπόν, Θορν. Ας γίνει όπως προτείνεις." _Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης πλησίασε τον αδελφό του γονατίζοντας στο πλευρό του. Απαλά ακούμπησε το χέρι στον ώμο του αγγίζοντάς τον. "Έραγκον, υπάρχει και μία άλλη εναλλακτική για μας, για να ζητήσουμε καταφύγιο στην κακοκαιρία. Θα πρέπει να μας υποσχεθείτε όμως στην αρχαία γλώσσα, ότι δεν θα μιλήσετε ποτέ και σε κανέναν γι' αυτό το μέρος."

Νοιώθοντας το απρόσμενο αυτό άγγιγμα στον ώμο του, ο Έραγκον τινάχτηκε έκπληκτος. Το κράτημα του αδελφού του ήταν απαλό, αλλά το ύφος του σοβαρό ταυτόχρονα· το ίδιο και τα λόγια που είχε ξεστομίσει. Τι ήταν αυτή η εναλλακτική, για την οποία έπρεπε να δώσουν τόσο μεγάλη υπόσχεση;

_"Το φανταζόμουν!"_ Η φωνή της Σαφίρα αντήχησε θριαμβευτικά μέσα στο νου του καβαλάρη της. _"Στο είχα πει, ότι ο Μέρταγκ ήταν αδύνατον να μην διαθέτει κάποιο άλλο κρησφύγετο μέσα στο βουνό." _

Ο Έραγκον δεν αντέδρασε στα λόγια της γαλάζιας δράκαινας. Αντί γι' αυτό επικεντρώθηκε στο πρόσωπο και τα λόγια του αδελφού του. "Ποια ακριβώς είναι αυτή η εναλλακτική; Και τι είδους υπόσχεση είναι αυτή που επιθυμείτε από μάς;"

Ο Μέρταγκ πήρε θέση ξανά πλάι στον Έραγκον και με σοβαρό ύφος ξεκίνησε να εξηγεί τι εννοούσε. "Περίπου πέντε χρόνους πριν, ενόσω ταξιδεύαμε με τον Θορν στα μέρη του βορρά, συναντήσαμε κι εμείς, το ίδιο όπως κι εσείς παρόμοιο καιρό. Τούτη δω η σπηλιά υπήρξε το καταφύγιό μας, όπως σας έχουμε ήδη πει. Αφού ξεκουραστήκαμε για μία νύχτα, την προσοχή μας τράβηξε το άνοιγμα που οδηγεί στις στοές, στα βάθη του βουνού. Και κατά τη διάρκεια της διαμονής μας εδώ, όπως κι εσύ το ίδιο κι εγώ, είχα εξερευνήσει τα μέρη."

Ο Μέρταγκ έκανε μία μικρή παύση κοιτάζοντας προς το μέρος του Θορν. Ο δράκος καθόταν πάντοτε στα πίσω του πόδια, ο μακρύς λαιμός του τεντωμένος προς τη μεριά των δύο ανθρώπων και το ύφος του αποφασισμένο. Ο Μέρταγκ πήρε θάρρος από την αποφασιστικότητα του συντρόφου της ζωής του να συνεχίσει.

"Εκείνο που θέλω να πω, Έραγκον και Σαφίρα, είναι ότι υπάρχει και άλλη είσοδος, να μας οδηγήσει όλους σε καταφύγιο ασφαλές στα βάθη του βουνού. Προτού όμως σας αποκαλύψουμε αυτή την είσοδο, θέλουμε από εσάς να μας υποσχεθείτε στην αρχαία γλώσσα, ότι ποτέ και με κανέναν τρόπο δεν θα αποκαλύψετε σε άλλους αυτό το κρησφύγετό μας."

Η Σαφίρα σηκώθηκε από τη ζεστή θέση που είχε βολευτεί χουζουρεύοντας όλη τη νύχτα και στάθηκε στο πλευρό του κόκκινου δράκου. Ο λαιμός της τεντώθηκε, το μακρόστενο μουσούδι της πλησίασε το κεφάλι του Μέρταγκ και ξεφύσηξε μία ζεστή ανάσα πάνω στα μαλλιά του. _"Γιατί θα πρέπει, γιε του Μόρζαν, να δώσουμε εγώ και ο καβαλάρης μου μια υπόσχεση σαν και τούτη; Τι είναι αυτό που φοβάσαι από μας; Μας θεωρείς λοιπόν τόσο ταπεινούς, που θα τρέχαμε αμέσως να καταδώσουμε στον κάθε ένα τα μυστικά σου;"_

_"Σαφίρα!"_ Η φωνή του Έραγκον ακούστηκε αυστηρή και κάπως θυμωμένη. _"Είμαι σίγουρος ότι ο Μέρταγκ δεν εννοούσε…"_

_"Ξέρουμε και οι δύο μας πολύ καλά τι ακριβώς εννοούσε ο Μέρταγκ! Εμείς αναζητούμε αυτόν και τον δράκο του, να τους προσφέρουμε τη φιλία και τη συντροφικότητά μας κι αυτοί μας προσβάλουν."_

_"Ας είμαστε απόλυτα ειλικρινείς, Σαφίρα, ο κύριος λόγος που τους θέλουμε κοντά μας είναι για να τους προσέχουμε, να επιβλέπουμε αυτούς και τις τεράστιες δυνάμεις τους. Όσο μακρύτερα βρίσκονται και οι δύο από την Αλαγαισία, τόσο το καλύτερο για τους πληθυσμούς που την κατοικούν." _Ο Έραγκον τέντωσε το χέρι του και χάιδεψε τρυφερά το μουσούδι της δράκαινας. _"Άσε με, σε παρακαλώ, εμένα να κανονίσω αυτή την υπόθεση, όπως πιστεύω ότι είναι καλύτερα για όλους μας. Παρακαλώ εμπιστέψου με."_

_"Όπως νομίζεις!"_ Η δράκαινα αποτραβήχτηκε από τα κεφάλια των δύο καβαλάρηδων, αλλά δεν ξαναγύρισε πίσω στη γωνιά της. Κάθισε και αυτή στο πλευρό του Θορν αμίλητη, αλλά με ύφος παρεξηγημένο.

Ο Έραγκον στράφηκε ξανά προς τον Μέρταγκ. "Η Σαφίρα δεν εννοούσε να σας προσβάλει. Καταλαβαίνω ότι έχεις τους φόβους σου για τους πιθανούς σας εχθρούς, αλλά παρακαλώ να μην συγκαταλέγεις κι εμάς ανάμεσά τους. Δεν υπήρχε ποτέ περίπτωση να αποκαλύψουμε σε τρίτους το κρησφύγετό σας, αλλά είμαστε πρόθυμοι να δώσουμε κάποια υπόσχεση για την εχεμύθειά μας ως προς αυτό, φτάνει να μην βλάπτονται άλλοι."

_"Καλά θα κάνεις να του τονίσεις, ότι ένας από τους λόγου που πρέπει να αποφασίσουν να μας συνοδεύσουν στη χώρα των ελεύθερων δράκων, είναι και για την προστασία που είμαστε ικανοί να τους παρέχουμε"_ πρόσθεσε η Σαφίρα, μονάχα για να τ' ακούσει ο Έραγκον.

_"Σαφίρα, δεν θέλουμε βέβαια να τους προσβάλουμε ακόμα περισσότερο! Ο Μέρταγκ είναι πανίσχυρος και θα μπορούσε να καταβάλει με τη μαγεία του τον όποιον εχθρό. Θα ήταν σαν να τους θεωρούσαμε αδύναμους λέγοντας κάτι τέτοιο." _Ο Έραγκον έπαψε να μιλά και περίμενε υπομονετικά την απόκριση του αδελφού του.

Τα λόγια της Σαφίρα θύμωσαν τον Μέρταγκ και η προσφώνησή της σαν _'γιε του Μόρζαν'_ τον πλήγωσε. Ο κόσμος δεν θα ξεχνούσε... Σκέψη που εκείνη τη στιγμή τον έκανε να κλίνει, προς το να παραμείνει ο άρχοντας του μυστικού χωριού, ταυτότητα που του ταίριαζε καλύτερα και μέρος που τόσα χρόνια ζούσε. Η αποδοχή της μικρής αυτής κοινότητας έδινε σε αυτόν και τον Θορν κουράγιο να συνεχίζουν και δύναμη να βοηθούν αυτούς που τους είχαν ανάγκη.

_"__Μην αφήσεις τα λόγια αυτά να σε επηρεάσουν, εκλεκτέ μου."_ Η φωνή του Θορν ακούστηκε σαν πανάκεια μέσα στο νου του καβαλάρη του. _"Πιστεύω ότι πραγματικά μας θέλουν μαζί τους. Αν είναι ακόμα το μοναδικό ζευγάρι δράκος-καβαλάρης – και μέχρι στιγμής δεν μας έχουν πει κάτι διαφορετικό – τότε θα νοιώθουν μεγάλη μοναξιά. Είναι φυσικό να θέλουν μαζί τους τούς ομοίους τους." _

Προτού αποκριθεί στον Έραγκον ο Μέρταγκ στράφηκε προς την γαλάζια δράκαινα. "Ίσως, Σαφίρα, να μην χρειάζεται να υπενθυμίσω, ότι υπήρξα κάποτε κι εγώ ο ίδιος θύμα του Μόρζαν" της είπε με ελεγχόμενο ύφος, για να συνεχίσει μετά με πιο ουδέτερο τόνο. "Σκοπεύουμε να σας οδηγήσουμε με ασφάλεια στο μυστικό μας καταφύγιο στα βάθη του βουνού. Από τη μεριά σας περιμένουμε την ανάλογη εχεμύθεια και την υπόσχεση, ότι ποτέ και με κανέναν τρόπο δεν θα αποκαλύψετε σε άλλους την είσοδο αυτού του καταφυγίου, ούτε καν την ύπαρξή του. Υποσχεθείτε μας τώρα, γιατί ο καιρός χειροτερεύει κάθε στιγμή και σε λιγάκι ίσως είναι παντελώς αδύνατο να φτάσουμε σ' αυτήν την είσοδο."

Ο Έραγκον έριξε μια στιγμιαία ματιά προς την είσοδο της σπηλιάς, εκεί που ο αέρας ακουγόταν να σφυρίζει ολοένα δυναμώνοντας. Κομμάτια πάγου ξεκολλούσαν από τους βράχους και μερικά έφταναν να μπαίνουν μέσα στον προστατευμένο αυτόν χώρο. Ο Έραγκον επανέλαβε τα ίδια εκείνα λόγια που ο Μέρταγκ του είχε πριν λίγο ζητήσει, δίνοντας τον όρκο του στην αρχαία γλώσσα. Με ένα αδιόρατο νεύμα και ένα νοητικό σκούντημα, η Σαφίρα τα επανέλαβε μετά απ' αυτόν. Κατόπιν ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε μαζεύοντας τα λιγοστά υπάρχοντά του και τοποθετώντας τα μέσα στο σάκο της σέλας, τη δε σέλα στην πλάτη της δράκαινας. Παρατήρησε ότι ο Θορν δεν φορούσε κάτι αντίστοιχο στην πλάτη του και αναρωτήθηκε πώς θα κατόρθωνε ο Μέρταγκ, να κρατηθεί πάνω του με τόσον άνεμο. Ίσως αυτός ήταν και ο λόγος που ο αδελφός του βιαζόταν. "Είμαστε έτοιμοι" δήλωσε. "Αν είστε κι εσείς, οδηγήστε μας, όπου νομίζετε."

Ο Μέρταγκ ανέβηκε στο βαθούλωμα του λαιμού του Θορν και γαντζώθηκε από τα λαμπερά κέρατα της ραχοκοκαλιάς του. Στηρίζοντας όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε τα πόδια ανάμεσα στις σκληρές φολίδες των πλευρών του, ετοιμάστηκε. Ο δράκος βάδισε αργά έξω από το άνοιγμα της σπηλιάς και κοντοστάθηκε στο πλάτωμα των βράχων ανοιγοκλείνοντας τα μάτια. "_Καλύτερα να σκαρφαλώσουμε τον βράχο, παρά να δοκιμάσουμε να πετάξουμε με τόσο δυνατό άνεμο" _είπε στον καβαλάρη του._ "Στηρίξου όσο καλύτερα μπορείς επάνω μου. Δεν θέλω να σε παρασύρει η θύελλα."_

Ο Μέρταγκ έγειρε πάνω στον Θορν κολλώντας το στήθος του στις σκληρές φολίδες του δράκου, σαν να ήταν οι δύο τους ένα. Κατόπιν έστρεψε πίσω του φωνάζοντας δυνατά στον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα, για να ακουστεί η φωνή του πάνω από το ουρλιαχτό του ανέμου. "Είναι για μας επικίνδυνο να πετάξουμε με τέτοιον άνεμο. Σαφίρα, κράτησε διπλωμένα τα φτερά σου όσο καλύτερα μπορείς και ετοίμασε τα γαμψά σου νύχια. Πρόκειται να σκαρφαλώσουμε τον βράχο. Μείνετε και οι δύο όσο πιο κοντά μας μπορείτε" τους παρότρυνε. "Έτσι η αντίσταση του ανέμου θα είναι για σας μικρότερη.

_"Δεν θα πετάξουμε;"_ Η φωνή της Σαφίρα ακούστηκε απορημένη μέσα στο νου του καβαλάρη της_. __"Ο Θορν πώς τα κατάφερε να γυρίσει από το κυνήγι του μ' αυτόν τον άνεμο χθες;"_

_"Σαφίρα, ο Θορν έχει ζήσει για πολύ καιρό στα μέρη του βορρά. Είναι φυσικό να έχει εξοικειωθεί να κινείται με παρόμοιους με αυτόν ανέμους."_

Ο Έραγκον έσφιξε τα λουριά της σέλας του πιο δυνατά πάνω στα πόδια του, κατόπιν ξάπλωσε και αυτός στην πλάτη της Σαφίρα, όπως είχε δει τον Μέρταγκ να κάνει.

Με έναν γοργό πήδο ο Θορν τινάχτηκε πάνω από το άνοιγμα της σπηλιάς κι αρχίνισε να σκαρφαλώνει στις πέτρες, γαντζώνοντας τα νύχια του βαθιά στις ρωγμές ανάμεσά τους. Η κοιλιά του δράκου σερνόταν πάνω στα βράχια και κρατούσε τα φτερά του διπλωμένα σφιχτά στο σώμα, ώστε να μην τα παρασύρει ο άνεμος, να μην τα ανοίξει και σχιστούν οι λεπτές τους μεμβράνες. Χρησιμοποιούσε την ουρά του σαν πηδάλιο, για να κρατά ισορροπία στις γλιστερές πέτρες.

Η Σαφίρα είδε τον Θορν να τινάζεται απότομα προς τα πάνω, να γαντζώνεται με τα νύχια στην εξωτερική οροφή της σπηλιάς. Χωρίς άλλο κανένα σχόλιο, η δράκαινα τον ακολούθησε. Κινήθηκε με προσοχή σκαρφαλώνοντας τα γλιστερά βράχια, που ο χθεσινοβραδινός πάγος είχε καταστήσει ακόμα γλιστερότερα. Ο δυνατός άνεμος χτυπούσε με μανία το κορμί της επιχειρώντας να της ξεδιπλώσει τα φτερά, που η δράκαινα με δύναμη – και όχι δίχως μικρή προσπάθεια – κρατούσε διπλωμένα στα πλευρά της.

Ο Έραγκον σφίχτηκε πάνω της. _"Κουράγιο, λατρεμένη μου. Σε λίγο θα τελειώσει αυτή η δοκιμασία και θα είμαστε και οι δύο ασφαλείς."_

Με μισόκλειστα μάτια που τύφλωναν ο άνεμος και το χιόνι, ο Έραγκον παρατηρούσε την ουρά του Θορν να συστρέφεται πότε δεξιά, πότε αριστερά ισορροπώντας το βαρύ σώμα του δράκου, που τα δυνατά του νύχια στήριζαν στους βράχους του βουνού. Η προσπάθεια ήταν επίπονη και συνάμα επικίνδυνη, αλλά ο κόκκινος δράκος και ο καβαλάρης του – αν και χωρίς σέλα και ιμάντες ασφαλείας στα πόδια – φαίνονταν αρκετά δυνατοί και έμπειροι για να τα καταφέρουν. Με μια τελευταία, γιγάντια προσπάθεια, ο Θορν έφτασε στην κορυφή των βράχων και άρχισε γοργά να κατεβαίνει από την αντίθετη μεριά. Η Σαφίρα γοργά τον ακολούθησε.

Η προσπάθεια του Θορν να μεταφέρει τον καβαλάρη του προς μία εσωτερική χαράδρα του βουνού απέδωσε καρπούς. Σε λίγο βρέθηκαν σε ένα σημείο πιο καλυμμένο από τον δυνατό άνεμο. Εδώ τα βράχια πυργώνονταν πάνω τους, αλλά η κάθοδος που ακολουθούσε ήταν ευκολότερη. Ανάμεσα στις εσώτερες κορυφές του βουνού υπήρχε ένα ακόμα άνοιγμα, μία χοάνη που είχε σκάψει στην πέτρα ο πάγος και το τρεχούμενο νερό χιλιετίες πριν και που ο Μέρταγκ είχε διευρύνει χρησιμοποιώντας την μαγεία του. Το ίδιο εκείνο άνοιγμα που ο δράκος είχε χρησιμοποιήσει την προηγούμενη μέρα, για να πετάξει έξω από το άσυλο μεταφέροντας τον σπασμένο κορμό του δέντρου. Το ίδιο άνοιγμα, που πάντα χρησιμοποιούσε για την είσοδο, ή την έξοδό του από το βουνό.

Αφού ο Θορν σιγούρεψε την ασφάλεια του καβαλάρη του μέσα σ' αυτό το άνοιγμα, στράφηκε προς τα πίσω περιμένοντας και τη Σαφίρα.

Η κάθοδος για την δράκαινα και τον Έραγκον ήταν ευκολότερη, αν και όχι δίχως κινδύνους. Η ψηλή κορυφή του βουνού, που βρισκόταν ήδη πίσω τους, αποτελούσε απάγκιο για τον δυνατό άνεμο, αλλά ένα παχύτερο στρώμα χιονιού μέσα στην χαράδρα ίσως έκρυβε κινδύνους κάτω από την αφράτη επιφάνειά του. Παρ' όλα αυτά ο Θορν είχε αποδειχθεί αρκετά έμπειρος και σταθερός στις κινήσεις του, ώστε ο Έραγκον τον είδε να πλησιάζει ένα σκοτεινό στόμιο ανάμεσα στα βράχια και να στέκεται στο άνοιγμά του περιμένοντας. Η Σαφίρα ακολούθησε ακριβώς πίσω του.

"Σε ακολουθούμε, Θορν!" φώναξε ο Έραγκον με όση δύναμη είχαν οι πνεύμονές του. "Οδήγησε!"

Ακούγοντας τη φωνή του Έραγκον-αδελφού-δρακοκαβαλάρη και βλέποντας τη γαλανή Σαφίρα να έχει σιγουρέψει τα βήματά της μέσα στο στόμιο του ανοίγματος, ο Θορν γύρισε απότομα και ξεδίπλωσε τα φτερά του. Αυτή η χοάνη αρχικά δεν ήταν τόσο μεγάλη όσο τώρα, αλλά η μαγεία του Μέρταγκ είχε διανοίξει και ενισχύσει τα τοιχώματα, ώστε ο κόκκινος δράκος να χρησιμοποιεί άνετα αυτή τη δίοδο μέσα ή έξω από τις σπηλιές του βουνού. Ο Θορν αρχικά ανυψώθηκε και κατόπιν αφέθηκε να πετάξει κατ' ευθείαν προς τα κάτω, μέσα στον ορεινό όγκο, στα βάθη του βουνού. Το σκοτάδι που επικρατούσε μέσα σ' αυτό το κάθετο τούνελ ποτέ δεν τον είχε ενοχλήσει. Τα μάτια του δράκου είχαν εξασκηθεί και η συχνή χρήση αυτής της εισόδου τον έκανε γνώστη της κάθε λεπτομέρειας του χώρου. Η αγωνία του όλη όμως ήταν για τη Σαφίρα. Θα κατάφερνε η γαλανή δράκαινα να τον ακολουθήσει ανάμεσα από τα σκοτάδια του βουνού αλώβητη;

_"__Μην έχεις γι' αυτό καμία αμφιβολία" _ακούστηκε η φωνή του Μέρταγκ κάπως ειρωνική μέσα στο μυαλό του. _"Η Σαφίρα είναι κι αυτή δράκος. Οι δράκοι έχουν παρόμοιες ιδιότητες μ' εσένα." _Παρ' όλο που είπε όμως έτσι, ο Μέρταγκ ύψωσε το χέρι με τη γκετγουέι ιγκνάσια και άφησε να αιωρείται πίσω του ένα λαμπρό, άλικο φως. _"Ορίστε! Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση τώρα να τσακίσει τα φτερά της σε κάποια προεξοχή του τοιχώματος."_

_"Ελπίζω να μην μας οδηγούν σε κάποια παγίδα"_ σχολίασε πικρόχολα η Σαφίρα, χωρίς να έχει ακόμα συγχωρέσει την έλλειψη εμπιστοσύνης του Μέρταγκ προς αυτούς. Ταυτόχρονα όμως άνοιξε τα φτερά της αφήνοντας το βαρύ της σώμα ν' ανυψωθεί και ν' ακολουθήσει την πορεία του Θορν μέσα από το σκοτεινό άνοιγμα. _"Το ξέρω πως έδωσαν ήδη υπόσχεση, ότι δεν θέλουν κακό για μας,"_ πρόλαβε η Σαφίρα την αντίδραση του Έραγκον _"αλλά – το ξέρεις το ίδιο καλά μ' εμένα – στην αρχαία γλώσσα άλλο μπορεί να λες κι άλλο να εννοείς."_

Ο Έραγκον παρότρυνε τη δράκαινα να ακολουθήσει την πορεία του Θορν μέσα από το άνοιγμα του βουνού. _"Είμαι απολύτως βέβαιος, ότι δεν συντρέχει κανένας λόγος ανησυχίας"_ την καθησύχασε χαμογελώντας για την έγνοια της υπερπροστατευτικής του συντρόφου. _"Να, βλέπεις; Ο Μέρταγκ φώτισε για μας το τούνελ!"_

_"Το καλό που τους θέλω, αλλιώς…"_

Καθώς πετούσαν γοργά στην καθοδική τους πορεία, προσπέρασαν το μαγικό φως, που ο αδελφός του είχε δημιουργήσει για 'κείνους. Ο Έραγκον πρόλαβε να διακρίνει την επουλωμένη απόληξη της πληγωμένης ουράς του Θορν να χάνεται στα βάθη του βουνού, καθώς και σκληρά, γρανιτένια τοιχώματα, λειασμένα από τη μαγεία της φωτιάς γύρω τους. Το άλικο φως ακολούθησε πίσω τους, φέγγοντας την πορεία τους.

Μετά την κάθετη διαδρομή του διευρυμένου ανοίγματος του βουνού, η απόληξη της σήραγγας σταδιακά πλάγιαζε, για να καταλήξει παράλληλη με το έδαφος. Ο Θορν προσγειώθηκε στην ίδια εκείνη μεγάλη αίθουσα, από την οποία είχε ξεκινήσει το πέταγμά του την προηγούμενη. Εδώ το κρύο ρεύμα του βουνού διατηρούσε νωπό το κρέας, τα σπάνια λαχανικά και τους συλλεγμένους καρπούς, ώστε όλων των ειδών οι προμήθειες βρίσκονταν στοιβαγμένες σε διάφορες μεριές χωρισμένες κατά είδος. Στο βαθύτερο άκρο αυτής της αίθουσας υπήρχε φυλαγμένη και η ξυλεία, που δράκος και καβαλάρης είχαν συλλέξει και μεταφέρει από τις μακρινές παρυφές του ξωτικίσιου δάσους.

Ο Θορν στάθηκε στην μέση αυτής της αίθουσας, δίπλωσε προσεκτικά τα γιγάντια φτερά του και ενόσω περίμενε τον καβαλάρη του να ξεκαβαλικέψει, τίναξε τα υπολείμματα του χιονιού από τις φολίδες της πλάτης και της ουράς του. Κατόπιν έστρεψε προς την είσοδο παρακολουθώντας τον ερχομό της Σαφίρα. _"Εδώ, λαμπροφόλιδη κυρά, θα βρεις μπόλικο φρέσκο κρέας, αν πεινάς και καθαρό νερό να ξεδιψάσεις. Ο καβαλάρης σου θα έχει όση ζεστασιά χρειάζεται το ανθρώπινο είδος για να επιβιώσει, φαγητό, νερό και στεγνά δέρματα και γούνες για τον ύπνο. Ο εκλεκτός μου κι εγώ, σας καλωσορίζουμε στην φωλιά-σπιτικό μας."_

Ο Μέρταγκ κατέβηκε από την πλάτη του Θορν και με ανακούφιση πάτησε και πάλι τα πόδια του στη γη. Πρώτα η ανάβαση των βράχων του βουνού, κατόπιν η κάθοδος χωρίς σέλα, τον είχαν εξουθενώσει. Παρ' όλα αυτά, άφησε το άλικο, μαγικό φως του να φωτίζει λαμπερά το κέντρο της μεγάλης αίθουσας, ώστε ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα να μην μπορούν να δουν καθαρά το περιεχόμενό της. Κατόπιν στάθηκε στο πλευρό του Θορν περιμένοντας τον καβαλάρη της γαλάζιας δράκαινας, να αφιππεύσει. "Έραγκον και Σαφίρα, σας καλοδεχόμαστε στο καταφύγιό μας. Είθε η διαμονή σας να είναι ειρηνική κι ευχάριστη."

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	7. Chapter 7

Όπου ο Μέρταγκ ξεναγεί τον Έραγκον σε τμήμα από το μυστικό του άσυλο στα βάθη του βουνού.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 7**

Προτού ακόμα αφιππεύσει από τη σέλα της Σαφίρα, ο Έραγκον κοίταξε έκπληκτος γύρω του. Η ύπαρξη και μόνο αυτού του σπηλαιώδους χώρου, τόσο απέραντα μεγάλου σε σύγκριση με την εξωτερική σπηλιά και τα τούνελ του βουνού, άφηνε άφωνο τον νεαρό δρακοκαβαλάρη. Η μυστική είσοδος, τόσο καλά προφυλαγμένη από τα όποια αδιάκριτα βλέμματα θα μπορούσαν ίσως να βρίσκονται στους τόπους του βορρά, έκαναν το καταφύγιο αυτό απροσπέλαστο.

_"Εάν δεν μας είχαν αποκαλύψει μόνοι τους αυτή την είσοδο, δεν υπήρχε ποτέ περίπτωση να τους βρούμε."_

Ακόμα και η ύπαρξη του κάθετου και κατόπιν πλάγιου τμήματος της καταβόθρας του νερού, καθώς και η έξυπνη, για αρκετά μέτρα οριζόντια απόληξή του – απόληξη που προστάτευε τον εσωτερικό αυτόν χώρο από τα άγρια στοιχεία της φύσης – άφηνε τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα άναυδους και γεμάτους ερωτήματα.

_"Αναρωτιέμαι, πώς τα κατάφερε ο Μέρταγκ ν' ανακαλύψει το μέρος τούτο…" _Με επιδέξιες κινήσεις ο Έραγκον έλυσε τους δερμάτινους ιμάντες που στερέωναν τα πόδια του στη σέλα της δράκαινας και γοργός σαν τον αίλουρο κατέβηκε και στάθηκε πάνω στο γρανιτένιο πάτωμα στο πλευρό της. Κάτω από τις μπότες του η πέτρα έμοιαζε λιωμένη με την πύρινη ανάσα του δράκου, λειασμένη από τη μαγεία του καβαλάρη και παγωμένη απ' τους ψυχρούς ανέμους, που έφταναν μέχρι εδώ από το μακρύ στόμια της καταβόθρας.

Ο Έραγκον κοίταξε με περιέργεια ολόγυρά του. Το μαγικό, άλικο φως του Μέρταγκ άφηνε λίγα πράγματα να διακρίνονται από τα γύρω σκοτάδια, αλλά με τις οξυμένες, ξωτικές του αισθήσεις αντιλαμβανόταν την ύπαρξη πολλών αντικειμένων, αραδιασμένων στις γωνίες της αίθουσας και τους γύρω τοίχους. Αντιλαμβανόταν ακόμα και την ύπαρξη άλλων χώρων το ίδιο μεγάλων όπως αυτός, ή και μικρότερων.

Ο Έραγκον στράφηκε ζωηρός, γεμάτος ενθουσιασμό προς τον αδελφό του. "Μέρταγκ, το μέρος αυτό είναι απίστευτα μεγάλο και καλά προστατευμένο. Ένα μέρος σαν κι αυτό θα μπορούσε να παρέχει πλήρη προστασία, όχι μονάχα σε έναν καβαλάρη και τον δράκο του, αλλά και σε περισσότερα μέλη μιας σχετικής κοινότητας. Νομίζω πως καταλαβαίνεις, αδελφέ, τη σπουδαιότητα αυτής της ανακάλυψης."

Η Σαφίρα πλησίασε το μουσούδι της κοντά στα ρουθούνια του Θορν και ρουθούνισε γουργουρίζοντας ευχαριστημένη, επηρεασμένη κι αυτή από τον ενθουσιασμό του Έραγκον. _"Ευχαριστούμε εσένα και τον καβαλάρη σου, Θορν-που-κέρδισες-τον-τίτλο-του-ελεύθερου-δράκου. Η προσφορά σας είναι γενναιόδωρη."_

"Είστε ευπρόσδεκτοι, αδελφέ." Ο Μέρταγκ χαμογέλασε αμήχανα στον Έραγκον και με την κίνηση του χεριού του προσκάλεσε αυτόν και τη Σαφίρα να τον ακολουθήσουν στα ενδότερα. Ο κόκκινος καβαλάρης προχώρησε προς μία αψιδωτή καμάρα, που ένωνε τον μεγάλο αυτόν χώρο με τον επόμενο, παρομοίου μεγέθους. Ο Θορν βιάστηκε να ακολουθήσει τον καβαλάρη του μπαίνοντας πρώτος στον επόμενο θάλαμο, που ήταν κατά κύριο λόγο δικός του.

_"__Αυτό εδώ είναι το δρακοστάσιο που χρησιμοποιώ"_ είπε ο δράκος απευθυνόμενος στον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα. _"Εδώ μέσα υπάρχει γούρνα με μπόλικο και καθαρό νερό και τροφή, για τις μέρες εκείνες, που δεν πετώ μακριά για κυνήγι." _

Στη μία μεριά αυτής της αίθουσας υπήρχε πράγματι γούρνα μακρόστενη, λαξευμένη στην πέτρα, στην οποία στάλαζε αενάως μικρή ποσότητα κρύου, καθαρού νερού από σχισμή του βράχου. Η γούρνα αυτή δεν προλάβαινε ποτέ να υπερχειλίσει, αλλά ούτε και στέρευε ποτέ η ροή του νερού. Αποτέλεσμα ήταν, ο Θορν να μην μένει ποτέ χωρίς μπόλικο, φρέσκο νερό στη διάθεσή του. Στην αντίθετη πλευρά της αίθουσας ήταν στρωμένα δέρματα και ζεστές γούνες πάνω στο δάπεδο, μέρος όπου ο δράκος αναπαυόταν.

"Ο Θορν συνηθίζει να πλαγιάζει στην επόμενη κάμαρα, πλάι στο μεγάλο, πέτρινο τζάκι," δήλωσε ο Μέρταγκ "αλλά τούτος ο χώρος είναι ότι πλησιέστερο προς ένα δρακοστάσιο, όπως ο ίδιος είπε." Ο Μέρταγκ έδειξε τον χώρο του νερού και φαγητού του δράκου. "Σαφίρα, σερβιρίσου ελεύθερα. Εκτός από το άχυρο, που είναι δυσεύρετο στα μέρη αυτά, θα βρεις, πιστεύω, το δωμάτιο αυτό αρκετά άνετο."

Ο Μέρταγκ προσπέρασε τον δράκο του και μπήκε στο αμέσως επόμενο δωμάτιο, τον χώρο με το τζάκι το οποίο είχε εγκαταλείψει την προηγούμενη, για να συναντήσει τον αδελφό του. Η φωτιά, χωρίς τροφοδοσία, είχε σχεδόν σβήσει, ο χώρος όμως παρέμενε ακόμα ζεστός. Σ' αυτή την αίθουσα, εκτός από το μεγάλο τζάκι και το πέτρινο θρονί του Μέρταγκ, υπήρχε ακόμα λαξευμένο από πέτρα ένα τεράστιο, μακρόστενο τραπέζι στη μέση της αίθουσας. Και στις δύο στενόμακρες πλευρές αυτού του τραπεζιού – μέρος συνάθροισης όλης της μικρής κοινότητας σε ειδικές περιστάσεις – υπήρχαν δύο επίσης πέτρινα, μακρόστενα έδρανα. Ο Μέρταγκ σήκωσε ένα χονδρό κούτσουρο από μία γωνία με στοιβαγμένη ξυλεία και τροφοδότησε μ' αυτό τα αποκαΐδια του τζακιού. Αμέσως η ζωηρή αναλαμπή της φλόγας φώτισε τον χώρο γύρω του και σε λιγάκι μια ζεστή θαλπωρή απλωνόταν τριγύρω. Ο Μέρταγκ έδειξε το πέτρινο κάθισμα με γούνες και δέρματα απλωμένα πάνω του. "Έραγκον, βολέψου! Αν θελήσεις να ξεκουραστείς, υπάρχουν κάποιοι μικρότεροι θάλαμοι εκεί στο βάθος, κάμαρες που χρησιμοποιώ για τις προσωπικές μου ανάγκες. Ευχαρίστως να σε ξεναγήσω κι εκεί αργότερα."

Με περιέργεια περισσή ο Έραγκον εξέταζε άπληστα το μέρος γύρω του, απολαμβάνοντας τις νέες αυτές εμπειρίες από τον εσωτερικό χώρο, που παρουσίαζε ο αδελφός του. Για να έχει μπει ο Μέρταγκ στον κόπο τέτοιων κατασκευών, προφανώς το μυστικό αυτό πέρασμα που οδηγούσε προς τα βάθη του βουνού και από το οποίο λίγο πριν είχαν περάσει, δεν κατέληγε σε ένα απλό καταφύγιο, αλλά στο μόνιμο τόπο της κατοικίας του. Ο Μέρταγκ και ο δράκος του είχαν – ίσως τυχαία – ανακαλύψει το καλύτερο κρησφύγετο που θα μπορούσαν να βρουν στα βόρεια της Αλαγαισίας. Το μέρος φαινόταν απόλυτα προστατευμένο από τις άγριες, καιρικές συνθήκες και απροσπέλαστο από τον όποιο εχθρό θα μπορούσε ποτέ να τους απειλήσει. Υπήρχε άφθονο, καθαρό νερό, ζεστασιά και συλλεγμένη τροφή. Με έναν πρόχειρο υπολογισμό, ο Έραγκον φαντάστηκε ότι δράκος και καβαλάρης θα μπορούσαν στην ανάγκη, να επιβιώσουν κρυμμένοι εκεί για μήνες.

_"Πρόσεξες το τραπέζι τους;"_ Η φωνή της Σαφίρα ακούστηκε υποψιασμένη στο μυαλό του Έραγκον, πράγμα που ξεσήκωσε ένα ακόμα δυνατό κύμα περιέργειας μέσα του. _"Θα μπορούσαν κάλλιστα να καθίσουν είκοσι, ή και τριάντα ακόμα, ομοτράπεζοι. Αναρωτιέμαι, ποια η ανάγκη ενός τόσο μεγάλου τραπεζιού;"_

Ο Έραγκον σχεδόν ανασήκωσε τους ώμους προφασιζόμενος άγνοια. _"Η συνήθεια ίσως, Σαφίρα. Ο Μέρταγκ έχει ζήσει τα περισσότερα χρόνια της ζωής του στο κάστρο της πρωτεύουσας…"_

_"Χμμμ…"_

Ο Έραγκον γύρισε απότομα προς τη μεριά του αδελφού του με μάτια που έλαμπαν από ενθουσιασμό. Η ευκολία που τώρα τους δεχόταν ο Μέρταγκ, δεν θύμιζε σε τίποτε την προηγούμενή του διστακτικότητα. Ο Έραγκον είχε δει και άλλοτε θαυμαστές αίθουσες, κατασκευασμένες είτε από το ξύλο των δέντρων του δάσους των ξωτικών, είτε από τους αμύθητους θησαυρούς των νάνων. Αυτή η μονοκόμματη όμως απλότητα του χώρου κάτω από το βουνό τον εντυπωσίαζε. "Προτιμώ να με ξεναγήσεις τώρα, Μέρταγκ" είπε στον αδελφό του με ζωηρή φωνή. "Οι χώροι που ζείτε κάτω από το βουνό έχουν αφήσει τη Σαφίρα κι εμένα έκπληκτους και θα ήθελα να δω περισσότερα. Τολμώ επίσης να πω, ότι η προοπτική ενός λουτρού, ύστερα από τόσες μέρες ταξιδιού, δεν με αφήνει καθόλου αδιάφορο."

"Το λουτρό είναι κάτι που κανονίζεται πολύ εύκολα," δήλωσε ο Μέρταγκ "το ίδιο και η ξενάγηση στα υπόλοιπα δωμάτια του μικρού αυτού χώρου. Μόνο που, πολύ φοβάμαι, δεν υπάρχουν και πάρα πολλά ακόμα για να δεις. Επίσης… Σαφίρα, λυπάμαι. Ο χώρος είναι τόσο μικρός για δράκους, που θα αρκεστείς να παραμείνεις με τον Θορν σ' αυτήν την αίθουσα, όση ώρα θα ξεναγώ τον καβαλάρη σου."

Ο Θορν προσκάλεσε τη Σαφίρα, να μοιραστεί μαζί του τη ζεστή γωνιά πλάι στο τζάκι κι η δράκαινα ανταποκρίθηκε.

_"__Δεν το φαντάζομαι να τολμήσει κάτι…" _μουρμούρισε στο νου του καβαλάρη της. _"Όσο θα είσαι μόνος μαζί του εκεί μέσα, στιγμή δεν θα ησυχάσω."_

_"__Όλα είναι εντάξει, Σαφίρα καλή μου" _αποκρίθηκε ο Έραγκον διασκεδάζοντας με την αγάπη και αδυναμία που η σύντροφός της ζωής του έδειχνε.

Ο Μέρταγκ προχώρησε προς την αντίθετη πλευρά του δωματίου, γνέφοντας στον Έραγκον να ακολουθήσει. Εδώ υπήρχε ένα μικρό άνοιγμα στον τοίχο, στο μέγεθος κανονικής πόρτας δωματίου, και πίσω απ' αυτό ξεκινούσε ένας μακρύς και σκοτεινός διάδρομος, που ξεδιπλωνόταν στα βάθη του βουνού. Ο Έραγκον σκέφτηκε, ότι ο Μέρταγκ είχε απόλυτο δίκιο. Από την μικρή είσοδο αυτή σίγουρα ένας δράκος δεν χωρούσε να περάσει, ούτε και από τον στενό διάδρομο. Ακολούθησε από κοντά τον αδελφό του που προπορεύτηκε, που όμως με τη μαγική του φράση 'Μπρίσινγκρ' μία σειρά πυρσών μισοκαμένων, στερεωμένων ψηλά στο τοίχωμα του διαδρόμου άναψαν φωτίζοντας τον χώρο. Το στενόχωρο αυτό μέρος έμοιαζε να ακολουθεί κυκλικά και παράλληλα την προηγούμενη μεγάλη αίθουσα και ταυτόχρονα να ανυψώνεται, μέχρι που έφτανε σε ένα τέλος. Βρέθηκαν σε ένα μικρό δωμάτιο, με δύο επιπλέον ανοίγματα στους τοίχους, που σηματοδοτούσαν τους προσωπικούς χώρους του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Στον ένα τοίχο του δωματίου ήταν ριγμένο στο δάπεδο ένα αρκετά παχύ στρώμα, φτιαγμένο από δέρματα και γούνες και παραγεμισμένο μαλακά φύλα δέντρων, ξεραμένο χορτάρι και φτερά πουλιών σκοτωμένων στο κυνήγι, που άνετα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιηθεί για κρεβάτι. Περισσότερες παχιές γούνες χρησίμευαν για κλινοσκεπάσματα. Ο Έραγκον πρόσεξε στα πόδια αυτού του αυτοσχέδιου κρεβατιού, ένα μικρό πέτρινο σεντούκι με απλό ξύλινο κάλυμμα.

Παρά την μόνιμη θερμοκρασία που ζέσταινε το υπνοδωμάτιο, ένα μικρό άνοιγμα της οροφής εφοδίαζε με φρέσκο αέρα – πιθανώς φερμένο από το χώρο του δρακοστάσιου – τον χώρο. Από τον ένα πλαϊνό θάλαμο ακουγόταν νερό να σταλάζει επάνω σε υδάτινη επιφάνεια.

"Βρισκόμαστε ακριβώς πίσω από το μεγάλο τζάκι" εξήγησε ο Μέρταγκ. "Το στρώμα αυτό ακουμπά στον τοίχο του ανοίγματος που χρησιμεύει για καμινάδα. Αυτό έχει σαν αποτέλεσμα, αφ' ενός να ζεσταίνει όποιον κοιμάται πάνω του, αφ' ετέρου να θερμαίνει το νερό του πλαϊνού λουτρού, που εφοδιάζει μία σχισμή του βράχου."

Ο Μέρταγκ οδήγησε τον Έραγκον στον διπλανό χώρο, όπου μία λαξευμένη στον βράχο γούρνα, μεγάλη σαν μπανιέρα, γέμιζε με νερό από τη φλέβα του βουνού. Στο κάτω μέρος αυτής της γούρνας υπήρχε ένα στόμιο εξόδου του νερού και ένα σύστημα φραξίματος αυτής της οπής. Μπορούσε ακόμα κάποιος να διακρίνει μία σχισμή του βράχου, που χρησίμευε σαν διαφυγή του χρησιμοποιημένου νερού.

"Μπορείς να χρησιμοποιήσεις τα δωμάτια αυτά για ανάπαυση, Έραγκον, εκτός αν επιθυμείς να κοιμηθείς μαζί με τη Σαφίρα" είπε ο Μέρταγκ. "Κι εγώ τις περισσότερες φορές περνώ τις νύχτες μου πλάι στον Θορν. Υπάρχουν όμως κάποιες φορές, που αποζητώ την ιδιωτικότητά μου."

Έκπληκτος ο Έραγκον βούτηξε το ένα του χέρι μέσα στη γούρνα με το νερό, για να διαπιστώσει ότι μονάχα ζεστό δεν θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί. Αυτή η 'μπανιέρα' σε τίποτε δεν του θύμισε τους αντίστοιχους χώρους του Φάρδεν Ντουρ, με τις υπόγειες, θερμές του πηγές, αλλά ούτε και τα μυστήρια του λουτρού των ξωτικών. "Αϊ, θα έλεγα πως είναι αρκετά κρύο!"

Ο Έραγκον φαντάστηκε κάποιον, που ήθελε να χρησιμοποιήσει αυτήν τη μπανιέρα. Δεν θα έπρεπε καθόλου να χρονοτριβήσει μέσα στο νερό. Αντίθετα, μετά από ένα γοργό τρίψιμο, θα έπρεπε να τυλιχτεί ανάμεσα στις ζεστές γούνες του κρεβατιού, όπου θα επανέφεραν την κανονική θερμοκρασία στο σώμα. Με μία πρόχειρη ματιά γύρω του διαπίστωσε ότι τίποτε άλλο δεν υπήρχε μέσα σ' αυτό το… λουτρό· σαπούνια, σφουγγάρια, πετσέτες, ήταν άγνωστα είδη. Φαντάστηκε πως τέτοια είδη, είτε θα ήταν σπάνια και πολυτελή, είτε ο Μέρταγκ τα φυλούσε σε ξεχωριστό μέρος. Όπως και να είχε πάντως, σκόπευε σύντομα να το διαπιστώσει.

"Χα! Κρύο το νερό αυτό;" Ο Μέρταγκ γέλασε τραχιά με το σχόλιο του Έραγκον. "Η μόνη άλλη εναλλακτική που έχεις, είναι να λουστείς κάτω από το νερό του καταρράκτη" είπε. "Και αν αυτή η γούρνα σου φαίνεται κρύα, τότε δεν μπορώ να περιγράψω το σοκ που σε περιμένει κάτω από τη θερμοκρασία των φυσικών νερών του βουνού." Ο Μέρταγκ πέρασε ξανά στο προηγούμενο δωμάτιο, αυτό του κρεβατιού του, δείχνοντας το άλλο άνοιγμα του τοίχου. "Εκεί μέσα μπορείς να απομονωθείς για πιο προσωπικές σου ανάγκες. Πολύ φοβάμαι όμως, ότι δεν πρόκειται να βρεις ανέσεις, στις οποίες ίσως έχεις συνηθίσει" είπε κοφτά. Κατόπιν στράφηκε προς τον διάδρομο που τους είχε οδηγήσει μέχρις εδώ, έτοιμος να επιστρέψει στην αίθουσα του τζακιού. "Όπως και να έχει, μπορείς να χρησιμοποιήσεις τους χώρους αυτούς, ή όχι," δήλωσε "τώρα ή αργότερα. Όσο για μένα, είναι καιρός να ετοιμάσω κάτι για το γεύμα."

_"Θα μπορούσα να ζεστάνω το νερό χρησιμοποιώντας τη μαγεία μου,"_ σκέφτηκε ο Έραγκον _"αλλά μόνο στην περίπτωση που δεν γίνεται αλλιώς."_ Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης θα προτιμούσε να μην ξοδεύει άσκοπα τις δυνάμεις του και εφ' όσον ο Μέρταγκ χρησιμοποιούσε το νερό της γούρνας σ' αυτή τη θερμοκρασία, ο ίδιος δεν ήθελε να δειχτεί πιότερο καλομαθημένος, ή μαλθακός.

_"Έραγκον, υπάρχει μία ακόμα είσοδος εδώ, που οδηγεί σε κάποιον άλλο χώρο"_ μοιράστηκε μαζί του η Σαφίρα μέσα από τον σύνδεσμό τους. _"Είναι όμως και αυτή στο μέγεθος ανθρώπου. Μονάχα εσύ θα μπορούσες να μπεις, να ελέγξεις τι υπάρχει παραπέρα."_

_"__Μμμ… ίσως να είναι κάποιο μέρος, που ο Μέρταγκ σκοπεύει να μας δείξει αργότερα." _Ρίχνοντας ένα τελευταίο βλέμμα προς το πέτρινο σεντούκι, που έμενε ερμητικά κλειστό φυλάγοντας τα μυστικά του, ο Έραγκον ακολούθησε τον Μέρταγκ. "Θα μπορούσαμε ίσως να προσθέσουμε κάποια χύτρα με βραστό νερό στην μπανιέρα σου. Έτσι το μπάνιο θα γινόταν πιο υποφερτό. Νομίζω πως μου βρίσκεται κάποια πλάκα σαπούνι, στο σάκο μου… Θα μπορούσα να το δανείσω και σ' εσένα, αν δεν έχεις δικό σου."

Αυτά ήταν όλα κι όλα που ο Μέρταγκ είχε να του δείξει; Κι αν ναι, τότε πώς είχε καταφέρει να εμφανιστεί στο πλάτωμα, μπροστά στον καταρράκτη την προηγούμενη μέρα; Και τι ήταν ο χώρος που είχε αναφέρει προηγουμένως η Σαφίρα;

_"Μας κρατούν ακόμη και τώρα μυστικά! Αυτό είναι κάτι παραπάνω από σίγουρο."_

Η φωνή της δράκαινας διέκοψε τον καταιγισμό των αμφιβολιών και ερωτήσεων του καβαλάρη της. Ο Έραγκον τάχυνε το βήμα. "Θα σας περιγράψουμε κι εμείς… όχι, κάτι καλύτερο ακόμα! Θα σας αφήσουμε να δείτε μέσα από τον δικό μας νου τη χώρα των ελεύθερων δράκων!" Ήταν το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει για την ώρα πιστεύοντας ότι θα καλόπιανε τον αδελφό του και τον δράκο του. Αργότερα και αν οι συνθήκες το επέτρεπαν, θα έριχνε ευχαρίστως μια ματιά τριγύρω μονάχος. Αν υπήρχε κάτι που ο Μέρταγκ επιθυμούσε να κρατήσει μυστικό – κατά τις υπόνοιες πάντα της Σαφίρα – μπορούσε να το ανακαλύψει. Όσο για το γεύμα… "Ευχαρίστως να βοηθήσω κι εγώ στην παρασκευή του φαγητού" δήλωσε. "Μονάχα που δεν έχω άλλα εφόδια μαζί μου, πέραν από όσα καταναλώσαμε χθες βράδυ."

Ο Μέρταγκ επέστρεψε στο προηγούμενο δωμάτιο του τζακιού και κατευθύνθηκε προς τον χώρο των εφοδίων, παίρνοντας από εκεί μια χάλκινη χύτρα. Από τα εφόδια νερού στο δρακοστάσιο γέμισε τη χύτρα με αρκετή ποσότητα. "Νομίζω πως εύκολα μπορούμε να εκπληρώσουμε την επιθυμία σου για ένα ζεστό λουτρό" απάντησε στην προηγούμενη ερώτηση του Έραγκον. "Πολύ φοβάμαι όμως, ότι θα πρέπει αυτό να περιμένει. Την μοναδική χύτρα που υπάρχει την χρειαζόμαστε για το μαγείρεμα του γεύματός μας."

Ο Μέρταγκ τεμάχισε σιωπηλός ένα κομμάτι κρέας, χρησιμοποιώντας το μαχαίρι του και έριξε τα μικρότερα κομμάτια μέσα στη χύτρα. Κατόπιν πρόσθεσε μία ποσότητα αποξηραμένων καρπών και επέστρεψε στο χώρο πλάι στο τζάκι. Είχε αποφύγει να ανταποκριθεί στις ενθουσιώδεις δηλώσεις του αδελφού του, σχετικά με εικόνες από τη χώρα των 'ελεύθερων δράκων', όπως την αποκαλούσε. Το να μοιραστεί διανοητικά κάτι μαζί τους σήμαινε ότι θα έπρεπε να τους ανοίξει το μυαλό του. Αυτή ήταν μία ενέργεια κοινή μεταξύ των αρχαίων δρακοκαβαλάρηδων και αυτό πολύ καλά το γνώριζε. Οι δυσάρεστες όμως εμπειρίες που είχε με τον Γκαλμπατόριξ, αλλά και πριν απ' αυτόν, τον είχαν καταστήσει δύσπιστο. Δεν θεωρούσε τον εαυτό του έτοιμο για κάτι τέτοιο.

Ο Θορν απέφυγε να σχολιάσει τις σκέψεις και τους ενδοιασμούς του καβαλάρη του. Ο κόκκινος δράκος έδειχνε να έχει ησυχάσει στη γωνιά του, το κεφάλι του πάντοτε στραμμένο προς τη μεριά της Σαφίρα. Τα μάτια του, παρ' ότι μισόκλειστα, δεν έφευγαν στιγμή από πάνω της. Η πρόταση του Έραγκον-αδελφού-του-Μέρταγκ, να μοιραστεί μαζί τους εικόνες των νέων δράκων, δεν τον είχε αφήσει διόλου αδιάφορο. Παρά τους ενδοιασμούς του καβαλάρη του, ο Θορν ήταν σίγουρος, πως όταν η ώρα έφτανε, αυτός τουλάχιστον θα μετείχε.

Ο Μέρταγκ τοποθέτησε την χύτρα στην πυροστιά του τζακιού και στράφηκε ξανά προς τον Έραγκον. "Ετοιμάζω ένα νόστιμο φαγητό" του είπε. "Είναι καπνισμένο κρέας αγριόχοιρου, αναμεμειγμένο με κάστανα, μαζεμένα από τις παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών." Ο Μέρταγκ ανασήκωσε τους ώμους. "Χρειάστηκε να καθαρίσω και να αποξηράνω αυτούς τους καρπούς, για να διατηρηθούν, αλλά – σε βεβαιώ – μαγειρεμένοι δεν παύουν να είναι το ίδιο νόστιμοι."

Στο άκουσμα όμως του ονόματος του φαγητού, ο Έραγκον ένιωσε το στόμα του να υγραίνεται. Χοιρινό μαγειρεμένο μαζί με κάστανα ήταν μια λιχουδιά, που είχε απολαύσει πλείστες όσες φορές κατά την παιδική του ηλικία. Άρεσε πολύ στον θείο Γκάρροου ο τρόπος αυτός μαγειρέματος του χοιρινού και όσες φορές τύχαινε να υπάρχουν κάστανα στο σπίτι, τότε σίγουρα ανασκουμπωνόταν στην κουζίνα, παρά τις όποιες άλλες δουλειές που είχε. "Μμμ… χοιρινό με κάστανα" μουρμούρισε ευχαριστημένος, αναπολώντας μακρινές εποχές παιδικής αθωότητας. "Βέβαια, κατά τα τελευταία χρόνια αποφεύγω συστηματικά να τρέφομαι με κρέας. Δεν είναι το ότι ζω μαζί με τα ξωτικά… αλλά, κάποια στιγμή στο παρελθόν κατάφερα να νιώσω τη ζωή να ρέει μέσα στο σώμα των άλλων πλασμάτων, όσο μικρά και να είναι. Από τότε σέβομαι το ρεύμα αυτής της ζωής και αποφεύγω να σκοτώνω για κυνήγι· τη στιγμή μάλιστα που υπάρχουν τόσοι άλλοι τρόποι να τραφώ. Αλλά βέβαια, όπως είπα και πριν, δεν έχω μαζί μου περισευούμενα εφόδια και φαντάζομαι ότι κάτι θα πρέπει κι εγώ να τρώγω, εφ' όσον εκλείπουν, ή σπανίζουν, τα λαχανικά και τα φρούτα."

Ο Έραγκον κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος όπου η Σαφίρα ησύχαζε. Εξ αιτίας της ζωηρής του περιέργειας είχε λησμονήσει να λύσει τη σέλα γύρω από το κορμί της νωρίτερα και τώρα μετάνιωνε γι' αυτή την αβλεψία του, παρά το ότι η δράκαινα δεν φαινόταν να έχει ενοχληθεί ιδιαίτερα. Με γρήγορες, σταθερές κινήσεις άνοιξε τους δερμάτινους ιμάντες και με τη βοήθεια της Σαφίρα κατέβασε τη σέλα και την εναπόθεσε στην άκρη. Πάνω στη σέλα του δράκου ήταν στερεωμένος ο δερμάτινος σάκος με τα υπάρχοντά του. Ο Έραγκον τον άνοιξε, τον έψαξε για λίγο ανασκαλεύοντας το περιεχόμενο και σε λιγάκι γύρισε κοντά στο τζάκι κρατώντας στο χέρι του ένα μικροσκοπικό δερμάτινο πουγκί. "Αφού μου είναι αδύνατο να συνεισφέρω σε κάτι άλλο, όσον αφορά το φαγητό, επέτρεψέ μου να συμβάλω στο καρύκευμά του." Ανοίγοντας με προσοχή το πουγκί, πήρε μικρή ποσότητα από το περιεχόμενό του στις άκρες των δακτύλων και την έριξε μέσα στο περιεχόμενο της χύτρας. "Να, έτσι θα γίνει σίγουρα πολύ πιο νόστιμο."

Ο Μέρταγκ χαμογέλασε αχνά για την προσφορά καρυκευμάτων του Έραγκον. "Είναι απόλυτα σίγουρο, ότι το φαγητό θα γίνει πολύ πιο νόστιμο με λίγο αλατοπίπερο" συμφώνησε. "Αρχικά είχα μαζί μου ότι χρειαζόταν για το μαγείρεμα, αλλά με τα χρόνια παρατηρήθηκαν οι συνήθεις ελλείψεις" πρόσθεσε ειρωνικά. "Είναι πολύ δύσκολο, αν όχι αδύνατο, να ανανεώσει κάποιος τα αποθέματά του ζώντας τόσο απομονωμένος όσο εμείς."

Ο Μέρταγκ ανακάτεψε ακόμη μια φορά τη χύτρα και κατόπιν την άφησε να βράσει πάνω από τη φωτιά. Όση ώρα αυτό θα γινόταν, τοποθέτησε πάνω στο πέτρινο τραπέζι τα χρειώδη – αν και φτωχικά – σερβίτσια για το γεύμα τους, όπως δύο πήλινες γαβάθες και κούπες, μία κανάτα γεμάτη φρέσκο νερό και ξύλινα κουτάλια. Κατόπιν κάθισε στο ένα πέτρινο έδρανο και έγνεψε στον Έραγκον να πάρει θέση στο άλλο, αντίκρυ του. "Πολύ φοβάμαι, Έραγκον, ότι θα πρέπει να παραβλέψεις τις χορτοφαγικές σου συνήθειες" είπε στον αδελφό του. "Τα λαχανικά και τα φρούτα, ακόμα και οι ρίζες της γης, είναι δυσεύρετα στις περιοχές μας και όταν συγκεντρώνονται από μέρη μακρινά, οι προμήθειες δεν κρατούν για πολύ. Σε αντιστάθμισμα όμως αυτής της απώλειας, ελπίζω να σε αποζημιώσει το νόστιμο γεύμα που μαγειρεύεται τώρα. Αν οι μνήμες μου δεν με απατούν, χοιρινό με κάστανα υπήρξε το αγαπημένο φαγητό της μητέρας μου… της… μητέρας μας."

Ο Μέρταγκ προς στιγμή συνοφρυώθηκε. Η ανάμνηση της Σελίνα ποτέ δεν ερχόταν χωρίς να φέρει θλίψη στην καρδιά του. Μετά την παραίνεση όμως του Θορν, γοργά συγκεντρώθηκε στη σημερινή του κατάσταση και βάλθηκε να σκέπτεται πως θα έπρεπε να τη διαχειριστεί. Ήταν πολύ πιθανό ότι ο Έραγκον ίσως ζητούσε να μάθει κάποιες πληροφορίες για τη μητέρα. Στην περίπτωση αυτή είτε θα προφασιζόταν πως δεν θυμάται, βρίσκοντας αυτό σαν δικαιολογία για να τον αποφύγει, ή θα μοιραζόταν μαζί του τις μνήμες του από εκείνη. Ο Μέρταγκ αποφάσισε ότι δεν υπήρχε λόγος να αποφύγει να την αναφέρει, αν ο Έραγκον αφηνόταν στη συνήθη περιέργειά του.

_Τα μάτια του Έραγκον γυάλισαν, μόλις αναφέρθηκε το όνομα της Σελίνα. Πάνω που ήταν έτοιμος να επιτεθεί μ' έναν καταιγισμό ερωτήσεων στον Μέρταγκ, η γαλανή δράκαινα διέκοψε τη φόρα του. _

_"Πώς και έτυχε να έχει ο Μέρταγκ διπλά όλα τα σκεύη;"_

Η καχυποψία της Σαφίρα ξάφνιασε τον καβαλάρη της, όσο αυτός αναμασούσε τα λόγια του αδελφού του αφοσιωμένος στο αγαπημένο φαγητό της Σελίνα. _"Σαφίρα, στη μητέρα μου άρεσε αυτό το φαγητό!"_ Ο Έραγκον απέφυγε να σχολιάσει την προηγούμενη παρατήρηση της δράκαινας. _"Το μαγείρευε ίσως η ίδια στο σπίτι μας, πίσω στο Κάρβαχωλ. Ίσως εκείνη ήταν που το δίδαξε στον θείο Γκάρροου, είτε ο ίδιος – σαν μεγαλύτερος – της το είχε μάθει."_

Ενθουσιασμένος ο Έραγκον, πανέτοιμος ν' αρχίσει τις ερωτήσεις του σχετικά με τη Σελίνα στην πρώτη ευκαιρία, ανακάθισε στην άκρη του πέτρινου εδράνου και καρφώθηκε στον Μέρταγκ με ελπίδα, κοιτάζοντάς τον ίσια στα μάτια. "Φαντάζομαι, Μέρταγκ, ότι κάτι θα θυμάσαι από… εκείνη... από τη μητέρα. Έτσι δεν είναι;" Ξεκίνησε την πολυπόθητη συζήτηση.

Η ερώτηση του Έραγκον ήταν κάτι που ο Μέρταγκ περίμενε και είχε προετοιμαστεί γι' αυτό. Απ' όσο τον θυμόταν, κατά τους μήνες που ταξίδευαν μαζί την Αλαγαισία φυγάδες και οι δύο ενός σκληρού και απάνθρωπου καθεστώτος, ο νεαρός δρακοκαβαλάρης της γαλάζιας δράκαινας παρέμενε αρκετά κλεισμένος στον εαυτό του και τις σκέψεις του, αποφεύγοντας να μιλά για το παρελθόν ή τους οικείους του. Αργότερα, όταν κι ο Μέρταγκ θα γινόταν δρακοκαβαλάρης, θα καταλάβαινε καλά, πως ήταν η μοναδική αυτή σχέση που μοιραζόταν με τη Σαφίρα που τον έκανε να δείχνει απόμακρος, πάντα απορροφημένος στις εσώτερες σκέψεις και κοινές συζητήσεις τους. Παρ' όλα αυτά εκείνο όλο το διάστημα, σε κάθε περίπτωση εμφανιζόταν αναμφισβήτητα φιλοπερίεργος για ό,τι νέο συναντούσε στη ζωή του και ενίοτε αδιάκριτος.

_"__Δεν θα αποφύγεις τις απαντήσεις στις ερωτήσεις του, εκλεκτέ μου." _Παρά την κούρασή του και την φαινομενική του τάση για χουζούρι, ο Θορν δεν είχε κοιμηθεί. Ίσως η παρουσία της γαλανής δράκαινας πλάι του τον αναστάτωνε. _"Σου συνηστώ να τραβήξεις το ενδιαφέρον του στο παρελθόν. Η Σαφίρα έχει προσέξει την άλλη έξοδο της αίθουσας, αυτή που δεν τους έχεις δείξει ακόμα, και η προσοχή της είναι διαρκώς στραμμένη προς τα εκεί."_

Ο Μέρταγκ πέρασε τα δάκτυλα και των δύο χεριών του μέσα από τα μακριά του μαλλιά αμήχανος. Το θέμα δεν ήταν να μιλήσει στον Έραγκον λίγο για τη Σελίνα. Άλλο ήταν το ζήτημα που τον πονούσε και που ο Έραγκον δεν είχε δείξει να το κατανοεί. Ο Μπρομ! Ο άντρας που, τόσο απλά, ο αδελφός του είχε παραδεχτεί για πατέρα. Η Σελίνα σαν Μαύρο Χέρι του Μόρζαν ήταν πάντα ένα θέμα δυσάρεστο στον Μέρταγκ, τόσο που απέφευγε ακόμα και να το σκέπτεται. Η Σελίνα όμως σαν ερωμένη του Μπρομ… σαν μοιχαλίδα… αυτό ήταν κάτι που ούτε ο νους το βαστούσε, ούτε και η καρδιά του. Παρ' όλα αυτά, αποφάσισε να ικανοποιήσει τον Έραγκον για λίγο.

"Υπάρχουν καταστάσεις που θυμάμαι αμυδρά, σχετικά με την μητέρα" παραδέχτηκε με ένα αχνό χαμόγελο στα χείλη. "Δεν ήταν ότι της επέτρεπαν να με επισκέπτεται τακτικά, αλλά οι επισκέψεις της ήταν για μένα κάτι το ξεχωριστό… κάτι το μαγικό, το εξαίσιο. Αλλά μην βιάζεσαι, Έραγκον, ένα πράγμα τη φορά. Θα έχουμε χρόνο να τα πούμε."

Ο Έραγκον γέλασε ευχαριστημένος ακούγοντας τα λόγια αυτά του αδελφού του. "Μήπως αυτό σημαίνει, ότι δέχεστε τελικά την πρότασή μας; Δεχόσαστε να ταξιδέψετε μαζί μας, στη χώρα των ελεύθερων δράκων;" ρώτησε χαρούμενος. Του φαινόταν παράξενο ο Μέρταγκ να έχει αποφασίσει τόσο γρήγορα, όμως σ' αυτά που μόλις είχε πει διακρινόταν καθαρά ένα στοιχείο μελλοντικής επικοινωνίας. Τα ξύλα της φωτιάς έτριξαν στο τζάκι και ο ατμός της χύτρας σκόρπισε μία ευφραντική μοσχοβολιά στο χώρο. Ο Έραγκον ένιωσε ξαφνικά ένα αίσθημα πληρότητας να τον γεμίζει.

_"Να έχεις πάντοτε το νου σου!"_ του τόνισε η Σαφίρα_. "Να μην τους εμπιστεύεσαι έτσι εύκολα. Είναι ακόμη πολλά αυτά που κρύβουν."_

Ο Μέρταγκ ξεφύσηξε εκνευρισμένα. Ο αδελφός του βιαζόταν να βγάζει συμπεράσματα, κάτι που ο Μέρταγκ δεν θα περίμενε από αυτόν, μετά από όλες τις καταστάσεις που είχε ζήσει. "Έραγκον, πολύ βιάζεσαι. Η πρότασή σας είναι κάτι που θα συζητήσουμε με τον Θορν πολύ σοβαρά και θα σας ενημερώσουμε για την απόφασή μας. Στο μεταξύ θα πρέπει να μας δώσετε και κάποιες άλλες πληροφορίες, πριν πάρουμε αυτή την απόφαση."

"Εννοείς να μοιραστούμε μαζί σας τις εμπειρίες μας από τη χώρα των δράκων;" Το ενθουσιώδες ύφος του Έραγκον δεν μπορούσε να καταλαγιάσει έτσι εύκολα. Τα ζωηρά του μάτια κοίταζαν τον Μέρταγκ με ελπίδα και προσμονή. "Φυσικά και είμαστε πρόθυμοι να απαντήσουμε σε όποια απορία και ερώτησή σας. Θα είναι χαρά μας να δείξουμε και σ' εσάς τις εμπειρίες μας."

Έχοντας ζήσει μονάχος αυτός με τη Σαφίρα την αγριότητα του πολέμου, ιδίως από τη στιγμή που ο δάσκαλος Όρομις με τον Γκλέιντρ είχαν χαθεί, τα λίγα αυγά των άγριων δράκων που είχαν εκκολαφθεί, έδιναν στον Έραγκον την χαρά ότι δεν ζούσε πια μόνος. Οι μικροί δράκοι πολύ γρήγορα μεγάλωσαν και άνοιξαν τα φτερά τους φτιάχνοντας τις δικές τους φωλιές στον άγνωστο και άγριο αυτόν κόσμο. Παρ' όλα αυτά, το να τους βλέπει να εμφανίζονται ξαφνικά στους ουρανούς σαν σμήνος περίλαμπρο, ή σαν μοναχικοί ταξιδιώτες, έδινε στην καρδιά του φτερά. Ο Έραγκον ήλπιζε, ότι ο καιρός που κάποιο από τα μαγεμένα αυγά, τα προορισμένα να ενωθούν με καβαλάρη, θα εκκολαπτόταν δεν θα αργούσε. Είτε ανάμεσα στους ανθρώπους, ή τα ξωτικά, τους νάνους και τα ούργκαλ, κάποιο θα έσκαγε, για να ενωθεί ο νεοσσός του με τον εκλεκτό του. Και τότε ο Έραγκον θα έπρεπε να αναλάβει τον σημαντικότατο ρόλο του δασκάλου. Μπορεί τα Ελντουνάρι να τον είχαν εφοδιάσει με τις γνώσεις και τη σοφία αιώνων, η μοναξιά του όμως φορές-φορές γινόταν αβάσταχτη. Με τους Μέρταγκ και Θορν κοντά τους, θα είχαν κάποιους να μοιράζονται το βάρος.

_"Μέσω αυτών σκοτώθηκαν οι δάσκαλοί μας"_ σχολίασε πικρόχολα η Σαφίρα_. "Από τη δική τους κακία και μόνο χάθηκε ο θετός σου πατέρας, ο Ρόθγκαρ. Θα έχουν πολλά να εξηγήσουν και για πολλά άλλα να ζητήσουν συγχώρεση." __Μπορεί ο εκλεκτός της να ήταν μεγαλόψυχος όσον αφορά το κόκκινο ζευγάρι, η ίδια όμως δύσκολα θα συγχωρούσε._

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	8. Chapter 8

Όπου ο Έραγκον και ο Μέρταγκ αρχίζουν να ανταλλάσσουν τις εμπειρίες τους.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 8**

Χωρίς ο Μέρταγκ να έχει αντιληφθεί την πικρόχολη παρατήρηση της Σαφίρα, ούτε να έχει προσέξει το δηκτικό της ύφος, χαμογέλασε ακούγοντας τα τελευταία ενθουσιώδη λόγια του Έραγκον. "Και αυτό θα γίνει, Έραγκον. Όλα θα γίνουν εν ευθέτω χρόνω. Προς το παρόν ας ρίξουμε μια ματιά στο φαγητό μας." Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε από το πέτρινο τραπέζι, κατευθύνθηκε προς το τζάκι και βάλθηκε να ανακατεύει το φαγητό μέσα στη χύτρα με μηχανικές κινήσεις. Μέσα στην καρδιά του μια επιθυμία άρχιζε να σιγοβράζει. Θα ήθελε να συζητήσει με τον Έραγκον όλα τα νέα από τον καινούριο κόσμο που εκείνος κατοικούσε και διψούσε να ακούσει και για τους ίδιους τους δράκους. Ο τρόπος όμως που ο αδελφός του πρότεινε να γίνει κάτι τέτοιο, το να περάσει δηλαδή απ' ευθείας τις εικόνες στο μυαλό του, τον απωθούσε.

_"__Γιατί δεν συζητάς το πρόβλημά σου μαζί του;"_

Η φωνή του Θορν ακούστηκε ήσυχη μέσα στο μυαλό του καβαλάρη του. Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν σίγουρος, ότι, όλη την ώρα που αυτός ασχολούταν με τον Έραγκον, μεταξύ του κόκκινου δράκου και της Σαφίρα υπήρχε ήδη η αρχή μιας παρόμοιας, διανοητικής επικοινωνίας. Ακούμπησε την κουτάλα στο στόμιο της χύτρας, γύρισε την πλάτη στη φωτιά και αντίκρισε τον Έραγκον, που έμενε πάντα καθισμένος στο πέτρινο έδρανο. Ο Θορν είχε σε κάτι δίκιο. Αν ήθελε να προστατέψει την ύπαρξη του μυστικού χωριού των προσφύγων, τότε δεν θα έπρεπε να χρονοτριβεί με την παραμονή του αδελφού του και του δράκου του στο βουνό. Βέβαια θα παρέμεναν εδώ μέχρι τουλάχιστον να κοπάσει η καταιγίδα. Μόλις αυτό γινόταν θα έφευγαν παίρνοντας μαζί τους την απάντησή του.

_"__Η Σαφίρα εξακολουθεί να είναι πολύ περίεργη για τον προθάλαμο"_ επανέλαβε ο Θορν την προειδοποίησή του. _"Έχει ενημερώσει ήδη τον καβαλάρη της. Νομίζω ότι με την πρώτη ευκαιρία ο Έραγκον-αδελφός-δρακοκαβαλάρης θα πάει προς τα εκεί να ψάξει."_

_"__Ας πάει." _Ο Μέρταγκ βάδισε αργά προς το πέτρινο τραπέζι, παίρνοντας την πρότερη θέση του και πάλι. _"Το μόνο που ίσως ανακαλύψει εκεί έξω είναι η δίοδος προς τον καταρράκτη."_

_"__Η μυστική σκάλα που οδηγεί προς τους πρόποδες του βουνού;"_

_"__Είναι τόσο καλά κρυμμένη, Θορν, όχι μονάχα με φυσικά εμπόδια αλλά και με μαγεία, που δεν νομίζω ότι θα την διαισθανθεί." _Ο Μέρταγκ στράφηκε προς τον Έραγκον με ένα αχνό χαμόγελο στα χείλη. "Έχουμε πολλά και ουσιώδη να συζητήσουμε, Έραγκον, το παραδέχομαι. Ας περιμένουν όμως τα σοβαρότερα απ' αυτά μετά το φαγητό μας. Συνήθως οι κρίσιμες συζητήσεις με άδειο στομάχι δεν έχουν και την καλύτερη κατάληξη." Σκοπός του Μέρταγκ ήταν να κερδίσει κάποιο χρόνο πριν δώσει την τελική απόκρισή του στην πρόταση του Έραγκον. Ταυτόχρονα ήθελε να συγκροτήσει τις σκέψεις του, παίρνοντας από τον αδελφό του όσες πληροφορίες πίστευε ότι θα του είναι χρήσιμες πριν αποφασίσει.

"Όπως επιθυμείς, αδελφέ." Το ενθουσιώδες βλέμμα δεν είχε σβήσει ακόμα από τα μάτια του Έραγκον και το αχνό χαμόγελο του Μέρταγκ έδινε κι άλλη ώθηση χαράς στην καρδιά του. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης της Σαφίρα δεν έβλεπε κάποιον λόγο να χαλάσει την όμορφη διάθεση – πράγμα τόσο σπάνιο – που από την προηγούμενη τον γέμιζε. Η καχυποψία της Σαφίρα δεν ήταν αρκετή για να τον παρασύρει σε δυσάρεστες σκέψεις και αναμνήσεις. Αν ο Μέρταγκ εύρισκε πως ο πιο κατάλληλος χρόνος για να συζητήσουν για τη χώρα των δράκων ήταν μετά το γεύμα, τότε κι αυτός θα περίμενε δίνοντας στον αδελφό του τον χρόνο που χρειαζόταν.

Μιας και το φαγητό χρειαζόταν ακόμα κάποιο χρόνο για να ετοιμαστεί και όσα έπρεπε να ειπωθούν ήσαν πολλά και ποικίλα, ο Μέρταγκ προετοιμάστηκε να φέρει στη συζήτηση εκείνο που πάνω απ' όλα τον απασχολούσε το τελευταίο διάστημα. Επιθυμώντας να ρωτήσει για τη Ναζουάντα και μη θέλοντας να θέσει άμεσα την ερώτηση, ένιωσε μια νευρικότητα να τον καταλαμβάνει. Τράβηξε απότομα στην άκρη το σερβίτσιο του φαγητού του, κατόπιν με νευρικές κινήσεις το επανέφερε και πάλι στη πρότερή του θέση. Έπρεπε κάπως να αρχίσει και διαπίστωνε πως, παρά το ότι ήταν συνήθως ετοιμόλογος, τώρα εύρισκε δυσκολία να ξεκινήσει. "Πες μου, Έραγκον, ποια είναι η πολιτική κατάσταση των πόλεων του βορρά στις μέρες μας;" ρώτησε τελικά. "Γνωρίζεις κάτι για τους άρχοντες της Σίουνον ή του Γκίλ'ιντ, που θα μπορούσες να το μοιραστείς μαζί μας;"

Οι πόλεις αυτές δεν είχαν διαλεχτεί τυχαία. Ο Μέρταγκ συνήθιζε τον πρώτο χρόνο να ταξιδεύει μεταμφιεσμένος μέχρι εκεί, για να προμηθεύεται χρειώδη εφόδια. Το τελευταίο όμως διάστημα – και μετά που κινδύνευσε να αναγνωρισθεί – απέφευγε παρόμοια ταξίδια. Η συγκεκριμένη επίσης ερώτηση προς τον Έραγκον ήταν στοχευμένη. Κατά την τελευταία του μετάβαση στη Σίουνον είχε ακούσει σχετικά με την επίσκεψη του αδελφού του στη βορινή πολιτεία. Οι κάτοικοι της Σίουνον είχαν αναστατωθεί απ' αυτή την επίσκεψη και την απαλλαγή των αρχόντων από τα μάγια του Γκαλμπατόριξ, ώστε μονάχα γι' αυτό μιλούσαν. Ο Μέρταγκ συνήθιζε να περιφέρεται στην αγορά μεταμφιεσμένος είτε σε κυνηγό, είτε συνήθως σε γέροντα θεραπευτή. Όλο και κάποιος θα κατέφευγε σ' αυτόν για κάποια θεραπεία, ώστε να κερδίζει μικρά χρηματικά ποσά, που αργότερα ξόδευε για εφόδια.

_"__Αν σε ρωτήσει γιατί δεν πηγαίνεις πια εκεί, τι θα του πεις;"_ Ο οξύς τόνος του Θορν έκανε τον καβαλάρη του να αναπηδήσει.

_"__Θορν, δεν σκοπεύω να συζητάω τα μυστικά μου…" _

_"__Να του πεις για τα φτωχά παιδάκια, για τους πεινασμένους… πρέπει να ξέρει." _

Ο Μέρταγκ συνοφρυώθηκε. Τόσο αίμα είχε χυθεί για να καλυτερέψουν οι καταστάσεις, όπως πίστευε ο αδελφός του και οι Βάρντεν. Και όμως, ακόμα υπήρχαν φτωχοί, ταπεινοί, καταφρονεμένοι. Ο πόλεμος είχε δημιουργήσει πολλές χήρες και ορφανά και τα περισσότερα απ' αυτά ήταν των στρατιωτών του Γκαλμπατόριξ. "_Μείνε ήσυχος, Θορν, ο Έραγκον θα πληροφορηθεί όλα όσα πρέπει να γνωρίζει."_

Ο Έραγκον κοίταξε προσεκτικά τον Μέρταγκ χωρίς να του διαφεύγει ούτε ο εκνευρισμός, ούτε η αλλαγή της στάσης του. Η ερώτηση που του απηύθυνε δεν τον παραξένευε, μιας και ο αδελφός του είχε στρέψει τα ενδιαφέροντά του εδώ και χρόνια στα μέρη του βορρά. Εκείνο όμως που του έκανε εντύπωση ήταν, πως – παρά το ότι ζούσε σαν φυγάς – δεν είχε φροντίσει να γνωρίζει τα βασικότερα για τη διακυβέρνηση της Αλαγαισίας και δη αυτών των πόλεων.

Ο Έραγκον πέρασε την παλάμη του χεριού του πάνω από τα μαλλιά του διώχνοντας ένα ατίθασο τσουλούφι από το μέτωπο. "Όπως σου είπα και χθες, η Σαφίρα κι εγώ λείπουμε από την Αλαγαισία τέσσερα περίπου χρόνια. Δεν έχουμε την παραμικρή επικοινωνία με την ηγεσία, ή κάποιο άλλο πρόσωπο που να κατοικεί στη χώρα. Παραδέχομαι ότι, καθώς ερχόμουν, ταξίδεψα πάνω από τις πόλεις αυτές του βορρά που ανέφερες, αλλά ήταν είτε νύχτα, είτε τις προσπεράσαμε πιο ψηλά από τα σύννεφα. Επιθυμία μας ήταν να συναντήσουμε εσάς και καθόλου να έρθουμε σε επαφή με τους άρχοντες αυτών των τόπων." Ο Έραγκον έριξε μια στιγμιαία ματιά προς τη μεριά της Σαφίρα, αλλά η δράκαινα έδειχνε είτε κοιμισμένη, είτε είχε κάποια ιδιαίτερη συνομιλία με τον κόκκινο δράκο. Ο νους της έμοιαζε απόμακρος από τον καβαλάρη της και τη συζήτησή του, βυθισμένος σε εντελώς ανοίκεια και εξώκοσμα προς αυτόν ενδιαφέροντα. "Το μόνο που μπορώ να σου πω είναι, πως κατά τον τελευταίο χρόνο της παραμονής μας στην Αλαγαισία, είχα επισκεφτεί τη Σίουνον λυτρώνοντας τους άρχοντες από την επιρροή που είχαν επάνω τους τα μάγια του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Πέραν τούτου… τίποτε άλλο δεν γνωρίζω."

_"__Νομίζω ότι σου λέει την αλήθεια." __Παρά τη συζήτησή του με τη Σαφίρα, _η φωνή του Θορν ήχησε κρυστάλλινα καθαρή στον νου του Μέρταγκ_. "Σίγουρα δεν γνωρίζει. Απ' όσα έχεις μοιραστεί μαζί μου σχετικά με τον Έραγκον-αδελφό-δρακοκαβαλάρη δεν είναι από εκείνους που θα επέτρεπαν την κακομεταχείριση γυναικών και παιδιών, μόνο και μόνο γιατί οι πατέρες τους ήταν με το πλευρό του Γκαλμπατόριξ." _

_"__Το ξέρω, Θορν, ότι μου λέει την αλήθεια."_ Η φωνή του Μέρταγκ αντιγύρισε κοφτή προς τον δράκο. _"Το γεγονός όμως ότι δεν ξέρει, αυτό και μόνο θα έπρεπε να τον προβληματίζει." _

Ο Μέρταγκ έσφιξε με δυσαρέσκεια τα χείλη. Ο Έραγκον ήταν δρακοκαβαλάρης και είχε κληρονομήσει απ' ευθείας από τους άρχοντες των ξωτικών το χρίσμα του πρώτου στην νέα τάξη πραγμάτων. Κι αυτός ο ίδιος, έχοντας το στίγμα του προδότη, είχε αυτοεξοριστεί στις αχανείς εκτάσεις του βορρά, όπου κανείς δεν κατοικεί. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν έβλεπε το γιατί θα έπρεπε ο μοναδικός δρακοκαβαλάρης της Αλαγαισίας, που ήταν ο Έραγκον, να την εγκαταλείψει ένα μονάχα χρόνο μετά το τέλος των μαχών ενός καταστροφικού πολέμου. Καταλάβαινε και ο ίδιος πολύ καλά, ότι οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες της νέας τάξης, όπως άλλωστε και της παλαιάς, έπρεπε να στέκονται μακριά από την τοπική εξουσία. Όφειλαν να μην επηρεάζουν τους τοπικούς ή κεντρικούς άρχοντες, εκτός βέβαια από τις περιπτώσεις που κινδύνευε η ειρήνη. Οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες όμως, είχαν και άλλες αρμοδιότητες, που ο Έραγκον έδειχνε να τις ξεχνά. Οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες – στην περίπτωση αυτή ο ένας και μόνος – έπρεπε να μεριμνήσει για τους κατατρεγμένους του πολέμου, τις χήρες και τα ορφανά τους. Εκείνος όμως είχε προτιμήσει να αποχωρήσει από την Αλαγαισία, αναζητώντας αλλού κατοικία, και αφήνοντας τα πάντα στα χέρια της νεαρής βασίλισσας.

_"__Που, απ' ότι_ _μου έχεις πει, είναι και ελεήμων και φιλεύσπλαχνη"_ τόνισε ξανά ο Θορν.

_"__Είναι" _παραδέχτηκε ο Μέρταγκ και ένα κύμα νοσταλγίας πλημμύρισε όλη του την ύπαρξη στην αναφορά της Ναζουάντα. _"Δεν είναι όμως πανταχού παρούσα, ούτε παντογνώστρια. Επιπλέον θα είχε σίγουρα να φροντίσει σοβαρά προβλήματα διακυβέρνησης και οικονομίας μιας χώρας καταστρεμμένης από τον εμφύλιο. Λεπτομέρειες σαν και τις παραπάνω όμως, σίγουρα θα επαφίενται στους εκάστοτε άρχοντες των επαρχιών της. Αυτοί όφειλαν να συντρέξουν τους αναξιοπαθούντες."_ Εδώ τα μάτια του Μέρταγκ σκοτείνιασαν. _"Και φυσικά κάποιος σαν το δρακοκαβαλάρη της, όφειλε να έχει τον ανώτερο έλεγχο όλων αυτών των αρχόντων" __πρόσθεσε. _

_"__Και εμείς; Πού είμαστε;" _ακούστηκε ο Θορν πονεμένος. _"Ούτε κι εμείς έχουμε κάνει όλα όσα μπορούσαμε γι' αυτούς…" _

_"__Εμείς ήταν αδύνατο να παραμείνουμε κοντά της, Θορν. Όσο κι αν το επιθυμούσαμε. Η παρουσία μας μονάχα να τη βλάψει μπορούσε και να της αφαιρέσει τμήμα της ισχύος της εξουσίας της. Τα έχουμε πει χιλιάδες φορές αυτά."_ Ο Μέρταγκ διέκοψε απότομα την ανώφελη αυτή συζήτηση με τον δράκο του και στράφηκε προς τον Έραγκον και πάλι.

"Πρέπει να μάθεις, αδελφέ, κάποια πράγματα, τουλάχιστον για την πόλη Σίουνον, που είναι η κοντινότερη σε εμάς τοποθεσία. Την πόλη αυτή έχουμε μερικές φορές επισκεφτεί, σπάνια βέβαια κατά τους τελευταίους χρόνους. Συνήθως προτιμούμε μικρούς, κοντινότερους προς εμάς οικισμούς, όπου ο Θορν κρύβεται στην περιφέρεια κι εγώ μπαίνω μεταμφιεσμένος πότε σε κυνηγό και πότε σε θεραπευτή, ανταλλάσσοντας αντίστοιχα δέρματα και γούνες, ή θεραπείες με είδη πρώτης ανάγκης." Εδώ ο Μέρταγκ έκανε μία παύση περιμένοντας την αντίδραση του αδελφού του. Ο Έραγκον έδειχνε σοβαρός, να τον παρατηρεί προσεκτικά, δίχως ίσως να του έχει διαφύγει η πρότερη σιωπηλή συνομιλία του με τον Θορν, ούτε το προβληματισμένο του ύφος. "Στις ολιγομελείς αυτές κοινότητες του βορρά, ο κόσμος δείχνει να ζει φτωχικά μεν, αλλά ειρηνικά, με αλληλεξάρτηση και αλληλοβοήθεια. Στη Σίουνον όμως… εκεί τα πράγματα ήταν αλλιώς. Τουλάχιστον μερικούς χρόνους πριν, κατά την περίοδο που λες ότι κι εσύ την επισκέφθηκες. Εκεί υπήρχαν αδικίες, Έραγκον, πολλές αδικίες." Ο Μέρταγκ σταμάτησε να μιλά αποφεύγοντας να πει κάτι περισσότερο, περιμένοντας να δει τι εντύπωση είχαν κάνει τα λόγια του στον αδελφό του.

Στα τελευταία λόγια του Μέρταγκ τα μάτια του Έραγκον σκοτείνιασαν. Εδώ και κάμποση ώρα είχε προβληματιστεί με το απόκοσμο ύφος του αδελφού του, σημάδι προφανώς ότι συνομιλούσε με τον Θορν. Οι δε κατηγόριες, ότι στη Σίουνον υπήρξαν αδικίες, ή ακόμα και ο υπαινιγμός, ότι οι αδικίες συνεχίζονταν ακόμα και τώρα, τον αναστάτωσαν. _"Πώς ξέρω ότι μου λέει την αλήθεια, Σαφίρα;"_ Η δράκαινα έδειχνε να έχει διακόψει την προηγούμενη συνομιλία της με τον Θορν, επικεντρώνοντας και αυτή την προσοχή της στα όσα είχε να πει ο Μέρταγκ_. "Αλλά, γιατί πάλι να μου κατηγορήσει τους άρχοντες της πόλης; Τι συμφέρον θα μπορούσε να έχει;"_

Ένιωσε βαθιά μέσα του τη διάνοια της δράκαινας να τον αγκαλιάζει. Σαν εκείνη να γνώριζε περισσότερα και τώρα είχε βαλθεί να προστατέψει τον ίδιο από απρόσμενες κακές ειδήσεις.

_"Άκουσε ότι έχει να σου πει, γιατί οι εμπειρίες του μιλούν την αλήθεια."_

Ο Έραγκον παραξενεύτηκε. Η Σαφίρα δεν ήταν εκείνη που θα αναλάμβανε ευχαρίστως τη συνηγορία υπέρ του Μέρταγκ. Συνήθως ήταν αυτός που αναλάμβανε να δικαιολογεί τις παρελθούσες εχθρικές πράξεις του αδελφού του κατά την διάρκεια των ατέρμονων συζητήσεών του με τη δράκαινα. Ο Έραγκον όμως σκέφτηκε, ότι η πρωτύτερη επαφή της με τον Θορν την είχε εφοδιάσει με απ' ευθείας γνώσεις για γεγονότα της ζωής του κόκκινου ζευγαριού, γι' αυτό και το τόσο προστατευτικό της ύφος.

"Τι είναι; Τι έχεις να μου πεις;" Ρώτησε τον Μέρταγκ. "Ότι κι να είναι, θέλω να το ακούσω!"

Το υποψιασμένο ύφος του Έραγκον έδωσε στον Μέρταγκ να καταλάβει, ότι ο Θορν είχε προετοιμάσει τη Σαφίρα και αυτή με τη σειρά της τον καβαλάρη της. Εδώ και ώρα ένιωθε τον κόκκινο δράκο να περνά στη Σαφίρα εικόνες, που είχε δει κάποτε μέσα από τα μάτια του καβαλάρη του. Την αίτηση του Έραγκον για περισσότερες πληροφορίες, ήταν σίγουρο ότι θα την ικανοποιούσε, παρά τα δυσάρεστα που είχε να περιγράψει· ιδίως γι' αυτά. Ο Μέρταγκ ετοιμάστηκε ν' αρχίσει τη διήγησή του.

"Ήταν αρκετοί οι μήνες που ζούσαμε στις ερημιές και χρειαζόμαστε επειγόντως κάποια εφόδια. Έτσι αποφασίζαμε, ότι το καλύτερο θα ήταν να μπαίνω εγώ μεταμφιεσμένος στη Σίουνον, ενώ ο Θορν θα με περίμενε κρυμμένος καλά στους κοντινούς δασώδεις λόφους. Τον καιρό εκείνο είχες ήδη επισκεφθεί την πόλη, γιατί όλοι στην αγορά για σένα και τη Σαφίρα μιλούσαν. Φαινομενικά η τάξη είχε ήδη αποκατασταθεί, όμως κάθε φορά που τριγύριζα μέσα στην αγορά ανταλλάσσοντας τα δέρματα των ζώων, που ο Θορν είχε σκοτώσει στο κυνήγι, με άλευρα και τρόφιμα, ή προσφέροντας γιατρειά με κάποια μικρή αμοιβή, ολοένα και τους έβλεπα να πληθαίνουν. Ομάδες γυναικών και παιδιών, ρακένδυτων ζητιάνων, που προσπαθούσαν να μαζέψουν τα σκουπίδια του παζαριού και ότι είχε απομείνει άχρηστο και χαλασμένο πάνω στους πάγκους, έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους την ώρα που οι σκιές μακραίνουν. Ήταν η ώρα που συνήθως προτιμούσα να τριγυρίζω στην πόλη εκμεταλλευόμενος τη σκοτεινιά του σούρουπου και κρίνοντας το χρόνο μέχρι να κλείσουν οι πύλες αρκετό, για να βλέπω και ν' ακούω. Εκείνο που με κατάπλησσε ήταν πως ήταν λίγοι οι ελεήμονες που κάτι προσέφεραν στα σκελετωμένα αυτά παιδιά και τις τσακισμένες γυναίκες. Οι περισσότεροι τους έδιωχναν με βρισιές και κατάρες, μερικοί ακόμα τους χτυπούσαν και τους κυνηγούσαν αλύπητα, ενώ οι φρουροί της αγοράς το μόνο που έκαναν ήταν να παρατηρούν αμέτοχοι. Όταν τολμούσα να ρωτήσω κάποιον περαστικό, το γιατί τους κατατρέχουν τόσο και το ποιοι μπορεί να είναι αυτοί οι δυστυχισμένοι, η σκληρή απάντηση ήταν πάντοτε η ίδια. Επρόκειτο για χήρες και ορφανά αξιωματικών και στρατιωτών του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Μιας και οι πατεράδες και οι αδελφοί τους είχαν πολεμήσει με το μέρος του παλιού βασιλιά, οι άρχοντες της πόλης θεώρησαν σωστό να μην τους συντρέξουν στην ορφάνια και τη δυστυχία τους. Καταλαβαίνεις, Έραγκον, ότι αυτό με εξαγρίωσε. Είχα ζήσει μέσα στην πρωτεύουσα την αδικία της διακυβέρνησης του Γκαλμπατόριξ και, ομολογώ με ντροπή μου, τότε μου φαινόταν σαν η φυσική τάξη πραγμάτων. Κι εγώ ο ίδιος δεν είχα κάνει ποτέ κάτι, να απαλύνω τον τόσο πόνο, την τόση ανέχεια, αν και μπορούσα. Όμως ζώντας μακριά από τους ανθρώπους στις ερημιές του βορρά, κάτι μέσα μου είχε αλλάξει."

Ο Μέρταγκ έκλεισε τα μάτια. Εκείνο που ποτέ δεν θα παραδεχόταν στον Έραγκον ήταν, ότι αυτό που κύρια είχε αλλάξει τις σκέψεις και τα συναισθήματά του για τους ανθρώπους, δεν ήταν άλλο, παρά η αγνή ψυχή και η φροντίδα της Ναζουάντα για όλους και για όλα. Η μεγάλη αδυναμία της καρδιάς του για εκείνη τον είχε κάνει να βλέπει τον κόσμο με άλλα μάτια. Όμως η Ναζουάντα βρισκόταν μακριά από τη Σίουνον και τους φτωχούς της και προφανώς οι άρχοντες που διοικούσαν δεν νοιάζονταν όσο αυτή. Με σκυμμένο κεφάλι και μιλώντας σιγανότερα από πριν, ο Μέρταγκ συνέχισε.

"Καταλαβαίνεις, Έραγκον, αν δεν επρόκειτο να αλλάξει κάτι, τότε γιατί να χυθεί το τόσο αίμα; Δεν λέω πως οι ζωές των υπηκόων δεν καλυτέρεψαν κάτω από τη νέα ηγεσία. Οι φόροι τους δεν είναι τόσο μεγάλοι πια, οι ελευθερίες τους περισσότερες από πριν, όμως… Να, γιατί να υπάρχει ακόμα αυτός ο διαχωρισμός, αυτή η αδικία; Θα είχα επέμβει, αν δεν με κρατούσε ο φόβος μήπως συλληφθώ από τη φρουρά και αναγνωριστώ. Παιδιά πεινασμένα, που γύριζαν μέσα στο κρύο με πόδια γυμνά πάνω στον πάγο που μαζευόταν στις άκρες των δρόμων, ήταν συχνό φαινόμενο τότε. Κι άλλα ακόμα, που ζήταγαν να ξεδιψάσουν και να γεμίσουν τις κοιλιές τους με τα παγοκρύσταλλα που έσταζαν από τις ξύλινες στέγες, γιατί πεινούσαν. Κάθε φορά προσφέραμε από τα πενιχρά μας εφόδια, ή τα λίγα νομίσματα που είχαμε κερδίσει από θεραπείες αρρώστων. Προσφέραμε ακόμα και δωρεάν γιατρειά σε μερικούς απ' αυτούς τους κατατρεγμένους, μέχρι που κινήσαμε την περιέργεια. Κάποιοι θέλησαν να μάθουν ποιος είμαι και έκαναν ερωτήσεις, ίσως κάποιοι άλλοι με αναγνώρισαν. Από τότε δεν τολμήσαμε να ξαναπάμε στη Σίουνον."

Ο Μέρταγκ έπαψε να μιλά και βάλθηκε αμήχανος να σχεδιάζει με το δάχτυλο αφηρημένα σχέδια πάνω στην πέτρινη επιφάνεια του τραπεζιού. Του φάνηκε ότι είχε παρασυρθεί και ίσως να είπε περισσότερα, απ' όσα αρχικά λογάριαζε.

Τα παραπάνω λόγια του αδελφού του συγκλόνισαν τον Έραγκον. Την επόμενη στιγμή τινάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένος. Εικόνες βαμμένες με έντονο κόκκινο χρώμα περνούσαν τώρα στο νου του, σταλμένες κατ' ευθείαν από τη Σαφίρα. Είδε ένα σκελετωμένο παιδί, με δυσανάλογα μεγάλα μάτια πάνω στο οστεώδες πρόσωπό του, με πουκάμισο βρώμικο και κουρελιασμένο, που έντυνε περισσότερο κόκαλα παρά σάρκες. Το παιδί έτεινε το ανοιγμένο του χέρι προς τη μεριά του ζητιανεύοντας. Ο Έραγκον κατάλαβε, ότι οι εικόνες προέρχονταν από τον ίδιο τον Θορν μέσω της Σαφίρα. Έτσι έβλεπε λοιπόν και ο Μέρταγκ μέσα από τα μάτια του δράκου του; Η εικόνα καθήλωσε τον Έραγκον. Τώρα ένα άλλο χέρι εμφανιζόταν στο οπτικό του πεδίο – το χέρι του αδελφού του; – που πρόσφερε στο παιδί μερικά νομίσματα.

Η όλη εικόνα του θύμισε κάποιο από τα όνειρα που είχε κάποτε. Όταν είχε δει μέσα από τα μάτια ενός άλλου άντρα τον εαυτό του, επάνω στο οροπέδιο κοντά στα Φλεγόμενα Πεδία… Έτσι και τότε είχε παρακολουθήσει τη σκηνή που εκτυλισσόταν μέσα από τα μάτια του άλλου… που ήταν τελικά ο Μέρταγκ. Έτσι έβλεπε και τώρα.

Η Σαφίρα τον προέτρεψε να πάψει να ασχολείται με το όνειρο και να δώσει περισσότερη προσοχή στις εικόνες, που μοιραζόταν μαζί του και τώρα άλλαζαν. Κάποιος άντρας φώναζε θυμωμένος σε μία ρακένδυτη γυναίκα που κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά της ένα μικρό παιδί. Η γυναίκα φαινόταν να παρακαλά, να ικετεύει… Οι ικεσίες της όμως έμεναν χωρίς αντίκρισμα. Την επόμενη στιγμή ο άγνωστος άντρας σήκωσε απότομα το χέρι και το κατέβασε με όση δύναμη είχε καταπάνω στη γυναίκα, κάνοντάς την να σωριαστεί πάνω στο χώμα. Ο Έραγκον είδε τα ίδια με πριν χέρια, τα χέρια του αδελφού του, να ακουμπούν στο στήθος το μικρό παιδί. Η πεσμένη γυναίκα κλαίγοντας το κρατούσε ξαπλωμένο στην αγκαλιά της… Τα χέρια άγγιζαν εδώ κι εκεί το παιδικό στήθος προσφέροντας θεραπεία… η γυναίκα δεν έπαυε να θρηνεί… Τα δύο χέρια σταμάτησαν να ανατρέχουν πάνω στο σώμα του παιδιού… γύρισαν με τις παλάμες προς τα επάνω, ξεχώρισε καθαρά τη γκετγουέι ιγκνάσια του δρακοκαβαλάρη να λάμπει… Τα χέρια έκλεισαν σε γροθιές γεμάτες θυμό… η γιατρειά είχε αποτύχει… το παιδάκι δεν είχε σωθεί… Είδε τη γυναίκα να θρηνεί πάνω από το νεκρό σωματάκι…

_"Φτάνει! Τόσο αρκεί!"_ Ο Έραγκον έκλεισε απότομα τη ροή των εικόνων, που προέρχονταν από τη μεριά της Σαφίρα.

_"Υπάρχουν κι άλλα!"_ Η φωνή της δράκαινας του φάνηκε αυστηρή, αλλά και πικραμένη συνάμα. _"Νομίζω πως φύγαμε πολύ νωρίς, μικρούλη."_

Ο Έραγκον ένιωσε τα μάτια του να γεμίζουν δάκρυα. Χωρίς να κάνει την παραμικρή προσπάθεια να κρύψει αυτά τα δάκρυα, που τώρα αυλάκωναν τα μάγουλά του, απευθύνθηκε στον Μέρταγκ. "Μα… πώς είναι δυνατόν; Πώς γίνεται; Η Ναζουάντα ποτέ δεν θα επέτρεπε κάτι σαν αυτό που είδα… Οι άρχοντες της πόλης… δεν μπορεί να το ανέχτηκαν!" Η φωνή του Έραγκον έσπασε μέσα στο λαιμό του, ο ίδιος όμως ήταν γεμάτος με θυμό. Θυμό για τους άρχοντες της πόλης… θυμό για την αδικία… θυμό για τον εαυτό του τον ίδιο.

_"Σίγουρα δεν τα γνωρίζει αυτά η Ναζουάντα"_ του είπε η Σαφίρα. _"Ίσως να ήταν τυχαία γεγονότα που συνέβησαν τότε και να μην γίνονται πια. Ο Θορν ισχυρίζεται πως τις εικόνες που μοιράστηκε μαζί μου, τις είδε μέσα από τα μάτια του Μέρταγκ. Πιστεύεις πως μας λένε ψέματα;"_

_"Όχι, δεν το πιστεύω αυτό. Τι λόγο θα είχαν; Καθόλου δεν το πιστεύω."_ Όσα είχε 'δει' ήταν τόσο ζωντανά για να μην είναι αλήθεια.

Στην αναστάτωση του Έραγκον για την ανοχή της εξουσίας, ο Μέρταγκ ανασήκωσε απλά τους ώμους. "Είναι η εκδίκηση γλυκιά, Έραγκον, ιδίως αν κάποιος έχει περιμένει χρόνους και χρόνους να την γευτεί" αποκρίθηκε. Η Ναζουάντα σίγουρα δεν θα επέτρεπε κάτι τέτοιο και σίγουρα θα είχε δώσει σχετικές διαταγές για την αντιμετώπιση των ανθρώπων του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Η Ναζουάντα όμως δεν βρισκόταν στη Σίουνον την ώρα που γίνονταν οι αδικίες. Η Σίουνον ήταν αρκετά μακριά από τη δικαιοδοσία της και η απόσταση που την χώριζε από τους εντόπιους άρχοντες ίσως αγεφύρωτη. "Είμαι απόλυτα σίγουρος, ότι η Ναζουάντα θα είχε δώσει εντολές για ίση μεταχείριση όλων των υπηκόων. Παρ' όλα αυτά, να που συνέβησαν γεγονότα σαν και αυτά" είπε ο Μέρταγκ με πικρία. "Ξέρεις, Έραγκον, μετά από ένα καθεστώς που κράτησε περίπου έναν αιώνα, όπως αυτό του Γκαλμπατόριξ, είναι φυσικό να έχουν δημιουργηθεί προσωπικές έχθρες, μίση και πάθη. Ευκαιρίας δοθείσης ο κάθε ένας προσπάθησε να τακτοποιήσει τις δικές του εκκρεμότητες, να λάβει εκδίκηση για τα δικά του κακοπαθήματα. Υπάρχουν μέρη όπου έγιναν ίσως χειρότερα."

Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε από τη θέση του, πλησίασε το τζάκι και εξέτασε το περιεχόμενο της χύτρας, δοκιμάζοντας λίγο απ' αυτό με την κουτάλα. "Το φαγητό είναι έτοιμο" δήλωσε στον Έραγκον με ζωηρό ύφος, προσπαθώντας να μετριάσει το δυσάρεστο κλίμα που είχε δημιουργηθεί. "Ας αφήσουμε στην άκρη τις κακοτυχίες του παρελθόντος. Εκείνη ήταν μονάχα η πρώτη χρονιά και από τότε έχουν περάσει άλλες τέσσερις. Σίγουρα οι εντολές της Ναζουάντα θα έχουν μπει πια σε εφαρμογή, μπορείς άλλωστε πάντα να το ελέγξεις. Σε λίγο εσύ κι εγώ θα τρώμε το γεύμα μας και μετά θα συζητήσουμε για τους δράκους."

_"__Η Σαφίρα δεν πήρε καλά όσα τους είπαμε και τους δείξαμε"_ σχολίασε ο Θορν στο νου του Μέρταγκ. _"Είμαι σίγουρος, ότι αν δεν διαρκούσε ακόμα αυτός ο επικίνδυνος καιρός, θα είχε ήδη ξεσηκωθεί να φύγουν, να φτάσουν στη Σίουνον και να ελέγξουν." _

_"__Να φύγουν;Τόσο το καλύτερο! Όσο πιο γρήγορα εξαφανιστούν από 'δώ πέρα, τόσο πιο καλά θα είναι" _αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ με προσποιητή κακία_. _

_"__Δεν θέλεις να μάθεις για τη χώρα των δράκων, Μέρταγκ;"_

_"__Είμαι πεπεισμένος, ότι θα θελήσεις να μοιραστείς τις γνώσεις που αποκόμισες από τη Σαφίρα μαζί μου. Νομίζεις μήπως, ότι δεν πρόσεξα την ιδιαίτερη συνομιλία που είχατε;"_

Ο κόκκινος δράκος ρουθούνισε εκνευρισμένος στη γωνιά του. _"Ίσως να μην το κάνω! Προτιμώ να μιλήσετε γι' αυτά απ' ευθείας με τον αδελφό σου."_

_Ο κόκκινος δράκος ξεσηκώθηκε από τη βολή του κοντά στο τζάκι, _για να κατευθυνθεί προς το δρακοστάσιο. Την ώρα που σηκωνόταν σκούντησε τη Σαφίρα με τον ώμο του, προτρέποντας και αυτήν να ακολουθήσει. _"Ώρα για γεύμα" _δήλωσε.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	9. Chapter 9

Όπου κάποιοι από τους κατοίκους του μυστικού χωριού αρχίζουν να αντιλαμβάνονται, πως κάτι το παράξενο συμβαίνει στα πάνω δώματα.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 9**

Την ώρα που συνέβαιναν όλα τα παραπάνω στις αίθουσες του δρακοκαβαλάρη, κάτω στους πρόποδες του βουνού οι κάτοικοι του κρυμμένου χωριού συνέχιζαν ανίδεοι τις καθημερινές τους ασχολίες. Όχι ότι ο συγκεκριμένος παλιόκαιρος επέτρεπε τις ελάχιστες δραστηριότητες στην ύπαιθρο, η ζωή τους όμως μέσα στις σπηλιές αναλωνόταν στις συνηθισμένες αγγαρείες, που ο καθένας είχε αναλάβει. Καλάθια έπρεπε να πλεχτούν με τα λεπτά κλαδιά που είχαν νωρίτερα, κατά τα τέλη του καλοκαιριού, μαζέψει και μεταφέρει στις σπηλιές τους από τις παρυφές του μακρινού ξωτικοδάσους. Σ' αυτά τα νέα καλάθια έμελλε να φυλαχτούν όλες οι συλλεγμένες προμήθειες, καρποί των δέντρων και ρίζες της γης, για να διατηρηθούν τους κρύους μήνες του χειμώνα. Άλλα καλάθια επρόκειτο να μείνουν αδειανά, για να γεμίσουν με νέες προμήθειες, μόλις η θύελλα θα περνούσε και μία νέα εξόρμηση των κυνηγών θα διοργανωνόταν. Τα δέρματα και οι γούνες των σκοτωμένων ζώων έπρεπε να καθαριστούν και να πλυθούν στα παγωμένα νερά του βουνού. Κατόπιν να κοπούν και να ραφτούν κατάλληλα, ώστε να αποτελέσουν σακάκια και παλτά, σκούφους, γάντια και υποδήματα ζεστά, που θα επέτρεπαν στους λίγους κατοίκους να επιβιώσουν άλλον ένα δύσκολο χειμώνα που ερχόταν. Τα κρέατα των κυνηγιών να καπνιστούν, να παστωθούν, για να διατηρηθούν όσο γινόταν πιο καλά και περισσότερο, σαν η συνηθέστερη τροφή που ήσαν. Ακόμα έπρεπε να τεμαχιστούν και να μοιραστούν ανάλογα με τα μέλη της κάθε οικογένειας, σύμφωνα πάντοτε με τους κανόνες του άρχοντα δρακοκαβαλάρη. Νέα στρώματα έπρεπε να ραφτούν και να γεμίσουν με μαδημένα φτερά και φύλλα, μπόλικα και ζεστά σκεπάσματα επίσης, που θα απέτρεπαν το ξεπάγιασμα κατά την περίοδο του μεγάλου παγετού, που όλες τις φορές είχε σκεπάσει το βουνό τους και τα τριγύρω μέρη. Τα μαζεμένα ξύλα έπρεπε να κοπούν, να φυλαχτούν σε μέρος περίσσια καλυμμένο από βροχή και χιόνι, ταυτόχρονα και μακριά από την υγρασία των υπόγειων νερών του χώρου. Καινούρια βέλη έπρεπε να φτιαχτούν, να χρησιμεύσουν για το επόμενο κυνήγι και νέες παγίδες να κατασκευαστούν, να είναι έτοιμες για όταν θα χρειαζόταν. Πελέκεις και σπαθιά έπρεπε να είναι πάντοτε καλά ακονισμένα και τόξα με πανέτοιμες χορδές, γιατί κανείς δεν γνώριζε πότε ο κίνδυνος θα τους απειλούσε.

Αυτές και άλλες ήταν οι καθημερινές ασχολίες των κατοίκων, που, άντρες οι περισσότεροι, είχαν πια μάθει να συμβιώνουν συντρέχοντας και βοηθώντας ο ένας τον άλλο. Ακόμα και τα ελάχιστα παιδιά που ζούσαν στο μυστικό χωριό είχαν πολλά να κάνουν. Μόλις το μάθημα της μέρας τους τελείωνε – ο άρχοντάς τους Μέρταγκ είχε ορίσει έναν γέροντα εγγράμματο, παλιό ευγενή του Γκαλμπατόριξ, σαν δάσκαλό τους – αφού πρώτα παρατούσαν στα καταλύματα τις πλάκες από φλούδα, που την επιφάνειά τους έστρωναν με λίγο χώμα, για να μαθαίνουν τη γραφή σκαλίζοντας γράμματα με το δάχτυλο, βοήθαγαν όπου χρειάζονταν και όσο μπορούσαν τα παιδικά τους χέρια. Στο κρύο του βορρά τα νέα αυτά βλαστάρια μεγάλωναν σκληρά, είχαν όμως από νωρίς μάθει να αντιμετωπίζουν τις δύσκολες συνθήκες. Παρά την ευγενή καταγωγή που είχαν κάποια απ' αυτά, επρόκειτο να εξελιχθούν σε άντρες σκληροτράχηλους και ανθεκτικές γυναίκες, αν και εφ' όσον θα κατάφερναν να επιζήσουν μετά την πρώτη παιδική κι εφηβική τους ηλικία. Στην αντίθετη απ' τα παιδιά ηλικιακή ομάδα, κάποιοι ελάχιστοι γέροντες επέμεναν σε πείσμα του βορρά να επιβιώνουν, αν και οι περισσότεροι φιλάσθενοι είχαν σβήσει από τον πρώτο κιόλας χειμώνα. Μια χούφτα ήταν κι οι γυναίκες, που είχαν ακολουθήσει την τύχη των αντρών τους. Εργάζονταν και αυτές χωρίς σταματημό καθαρίζοντας όσο γινόταν τους χώρους που κατοικούσαν, μαγειρεύοντας και φροντίζοντας να μην λείψει το φαγητό στους άντρες. Οι πιο πολλές τους ήσαν οι σύζυγοι των ανυπότακτων στρατιωτών, που πάνω στην δύσκολη ώρα δεν ήθελαν να τους εγκαταλείψουν. Μερικές άλλες, πριν στήσουν νέες οικογένειες στο βορρά, ήσαν παλιές υπηρέτριες μίας αρχόντισσας του Γκίλ'ιντ, που είχαν ταξιδέψει με την κυρά τους, όταν ο άντρας της προτίμησε απ' την παράδοση την εξορία.

Ο πιο σπουδαίος άρχοντας απ' όλους, που ζούσε τώρα πια κι αυτός σαν τρωγλοδύτης, ήταν ο πενηνταπεντάχρονος άρχοντας Φιόρν. Γεννημένος από μεγάλο σόι ευγενών, ο Φιόρν Έγκελσσον από πολύ νέος εισήλθε στην πολιτική του παλατιού, μαθημένος στις ίντριγκες των αυλικών του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ο βασιλιάς δεν άργησε να προσέξει τον νεαρό ευγενή με την κοφτερή ματιά και την πανέξυπνη γλώσσα, έτσι τον προσάρτησε στο στενό κύκλο των πολύ έμπιστών του ανθρώπων. Όταν ο λόρδος Μπαρστ χρίστηκε άρχοντας του Γκίλ'ιντ, ο Γκαλμπατόριξ έστειλε πλάι του τον Φιόρν δήθεν σαν συμβουλάτορα, αλλά στην πραγματικότητα σαν κάποιον που θα ήταν τα μάτια και τ' αυτιά του βασιλιά μέσα στο φρούριο και τους στρατώνες. Πολύ γρήγορα ο Φιόρν έγινε απαραίτητος σύμβουλος του λόρδου στις αποφάσεις του και δεξί του χέρι σε όλες του τις ενέργειες. Ο Φιόρν παρέμεινε να διοικήσει στη θέση του Μπαρστ, όταν ο ίδιος ο λόρδος οδήγησε σαν αρχηγός του στρατού τους άντρες για την άμυνα της Ουρου'μπαίην. Μόλις τα ξωτικά κατέλαβαν το Γκίλ'ιντ, ο Φιόρν αναζήτησε καταφύγιο στην εξοχική του, οχυρωμένη κατοικία λίγο έξω από την πόλη. Εφ' όσον ούτε ο ίδιος, ούτε οι άντρες του αναμείχθηκαν στη μάχη, τα ξωτικά δεν τους πείραξαν. Όταν όμως το αποτέλεσμα της τελικής μάχης της πρωτεύουσας και η πτώση του Γκαλμπατόριξ έγιναν γνωστά στο Γκίλ'ιντ, ο Φιόρν κατάλαβε ότι τόσο ο ίδιος, όσο και η οικογένειά του κινδύνευαν. Έτσι μάζεψε τους ανθρώπους του και όσα από τα υπάρχοντά του μπόρεσε και κατευθύνθηκε βόρεια. Μετά από πολλές κακουχίες η ομάδα του κατάφερε να φτάσει στους πρόποδες του βουνού, όπου ο Μέρταγκ μαζί με τον Θορν είχαν διαλέξει να κατοικήσουν. Αναγνωρίζοντας το βασιλικό καβαλάρη και φοβούμενος τη δύναμή του, ο Φιόρν δήλωσε όρκο υποταγής σ' αυτόν και του εδόθη η άδεια να κατοικήσει στις σπηλιές του βουνού μαζί με την κατά πολύ νεότερη γυναίκα του, τη μικρή του κόρη και τους ανθρώπους του.

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν ήταν πανέξυπνος, πονηρός και συμφεροντολόγος και πάντοτε μηχανευόταν τρόπους, που θα συνέβαλαν στην καλύτερη διαβίωσή του και στην προώθηση των προσωπικών του συμφερόντων. Η μεγάλη θέση που κατείχε κάποτε δίπλα στον βασιλιά και τελευταία στον λόρδο του Γκίλ'ιντ, τον έχριζε αυτόματα προύχοντα της μικρής αυτής κοινότητας και τους περισσότερους απ' τους κατοίκους υποτακτικούς του. Εκτός από τα παιχνίδια εξουσίας και την αγάπη για ισχύ, που ασκούσε πάνω στους άλλους με το έξυπνο μυαλό και την κοφτερή του γλώσσα, λίγες υπήρξαν στην ζωή του οι αδυναμίες του άρχοντα Φιόρν· και η μεγαλύτερη απ' όλες η μικρή μοναχοκόρη του, η Νολβέν. Κόρη γλυκιά και συνετή, που είχε κληρονομήσει την ομορφιά της μητέρας της πρώτης εξαδέλφης της αρχόντισσας του Γκίλ'ιντ, η Νολβέν Λιντασντότερ ήταν το καμάρι του Φιόρν. Εννιάχρονη παιδούλα όταν εξορίστηκε από το αρχοντικό του Γκίλ'ιντ, η Νολβέν παρέμενε στα δεκατέσσερα το ίδιο ευαίσθητη και ντροπαλή όσο τότε. Υπάκουη πάντα στους γονείς της κι εργατική, η δύσκολη προσαρμογή στον τρόπο της νέας ζωής τους δεν την πτόησε, όπως είχε κάνει στη μητέρα της. Το κοριτσάκι προσαρμόστηκε γοργά μαθαίνοντας σαν μια χωριατοπούλα όλα τα οικιακά καθήκοντα, που ο άρχοντας πατέρας της πίστευε, πως δεν αρμόζουν στη γενιά της. Παρ' όλα αυτά, με μεγάλη της χαρά η κόρη εκτελούσε τις καθημερινές της αγγαρείες βοηθώντας τη μητέρα της, προσφέροντας και εθελοντική εργασία όπου χρειαζόταν στη μικρή κοινότητα. Από το χάραμα ξυπνούσε η Νολβέν αφήνοντας τη μητέρα να χουζουρεύει για ώρα στα ζεστά σκεπάσματα, φροντίζοντας να ανάψει τη φωτιά, να καθαρίσει, να ετοιμάσει το πρόγευμα, ωσότου σηκωθεί εκείνη.

Όλο εκείνο το πρωινό, η νεαρή Νολβέν στριφογύριζε όπως πάντα με ταχύτητα και ζήλο μέσα στον σπηλαιώδη χώρο, που χρησιμοποιούσαν για κουζίνα, καθαρίζοντας, τακτοποιώντας και φροντίζοντας για την παρασκευή του φαγητού. Με τα λιγοστά υλικά που πάντοτε διέθεταν, η Νολβέν συνήθιζε να κάνει θαύματα. Λίγο αλεύρι και ελάχιστο λίπος, μια χούφτα μαραμένα χορταρικά και μια μικρή ποσότητα τυρί τριμμένο γι' αυτήν αρκούσαν. Και τώρα ψηνόταν στην πυροστιά η πίτα που μοσχομύριζε.

Η Νολβέν έσκυψε πάνω από την πυροστιά της, τοποθετώντας προσεκτικά τις πυρωμένες πέτρες σε μεγαλύτερη απόσταση από το σκεύος ψησίματος, για να μην καεί το φαγητό που είχε ετοιμάσει για τη μητέρα της. Εκτός από τη μεγάλη πίτα, που προοριζόταν για το κύριο γεύμα της οικογένειας, παραδίπλα ψηνόταν και μία μικρότερη. Αυτήν ειδικά το κορίτσι την είχε προσέξει ιδιαίτερα, μιας και προοριζόταν σαν δώρο για τον άρχοντά τους δρακοκαβαλάρη. Η Νολβέν δοκίμασε την κρούστα απαλά με το δάκτυλό της και όταν διαπίστωσε ότι είχε ψηθεί όσο έπρεπε, την τράβηξε παράμερα από τη φωτιά. Μαζεύοντας τις μακριές της καστανές πλεξούδες σαν ένα στεφάνι τριγύρω απ' το κεφάλι, η κοπελίτσα φόρεσε το δερμάτινο γιλέκο της επάνω από το μάλλινο φουστάνι. Κατόπιν τύλιξε το σκεύος με την πίτα σε καθαρή πετσέτα και γονατίζοντας μπροστά στην αρχόντισσα μητέρα της, που έπλεκε και ξέπλεκε αφηρημένη ένα ξέφτι από το φόρεμά της, της έπιασε απαλά το χέρι. "Μητέρα μου," είπε το κορίτσι με μάγουλα που ήδη κοκκίνιζαν από έξαψη κι από ντροπή "θα λείψω για λίγη ώρα, αν δεν σε πειράζει. Σκοπεύω να ανεβώ μέχρι του άρχοντά μας. Να του αφήσω αυτή την πίτα. Θα είμαι πίσω πριν το γεύμα, μην έχεις έγνοια."

Η αρχόντισσα Λίντα κοίταξε τα καστανά μάτια της κόρης της σιωπηλή. Η μελαγχολία, που μόνιμα κατείχε τα όμορφα χαρακτηριστικά της, ξεχύθηκε απ' το στήθος της μ' έναν στεναγμό. "Αχ κόρη μου… και τι δώρο ταπεινό να είναι αυτό για τον άρχοντά μας; Αν είμαστε όπως παλιά…"

Το κορίτσι βιάστηκε να σηκωθεί και στράφηκε προς την έξοδο. Δεν εννοούσε να επιτρέψει στη θλίψη της μητέρας της, να αμαυρώσει την νεανική καρδιά της. "Θα είναι νοστιμότατη, σε βεβαιώ" της φώναξε πάνω απ' τον ώμο της και βιάστηκε προς τη σπηλιά και τα ενδότερα του βουνού, εκεί όπου η πέτρινη σκάλα που ένωνε το χωριό τους με τα διαμερίσματα του δρακοκαβαλάρη ξετυλιγόταν.

"Πού πηγαίνεις, θυγατέρα;" Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν συναπαντήθηκε με την κόρη του, τη στιγμή που το κορίτσι έβγαινε από τον κοινό χώρο που χρησίμευε για τις ανάγκες του μαγειρέματος και ταυτόχρονα διαμονής της τριμελούς οικογένειας. Το ξύλο της φωτιάς ήταν ένα πολύτιμο υλικό, φερμένο από μακρινή απόσταση, ώστε να αρκούνται σε μία μονάχα εστία για να καλύπτουν τις ανάγκες ζεστασιάς και μαγειρέματος ταυτόχρονα. Ο Φιόρν ψαχούλεψε απαλά με τ' ακροδάχτυλα το πακέτο που κρατούσε στα χέρια η Νολβέν του. "Για τον άρχοντά μας, ε; Μπράβο, μπράβο, θυγατέρα! Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα εκτιμήσει αυτό το δώρο, φτιαγμένο απ' τα χεράκια σου."

Όλοι οι κάτοικοι του χωριού των κατατρεγμένων μοιράζονταν σε ίσες μερίδες τα εφόδια, που έρχονταν από μακρινή απόσταση και με τόσους κινδύνους. Μετά από αυτή τη μοιρασιά όμως, αν κάποιος προσέφερε σε άλλον φαγητό, αυτό θεωρείτο η μεγαλύτερη προσφορά. Ο Φιόρν – εν αντιθέσει με τη μικρή κορούλα του – δεν ήταν από εκείνους που η φιλευσπλαχνία ήταν μία από τις αρετές τους. Παρ' όλα αυτά, την κάθε προσφορά προς τον δρακοκαβαλάρη Μέρταγκ, τον άρχοντά τους, ο Φιόρν την έβλεπε κάπως σαν μια επένδυση. Η Νολβέν ήταν ήδη δεκατεσσάρων χρόνων και η ομορφιά και δροσεράδα της νιότης την έκανε να ξεχωρίζει ανάμεσα στις λιγοστές γυναίκες του χωριού. Νέοι άντρες υπήρχαν κάμποσοι για να την καλοβλέπουν για μέλλουσα νύφη, άρχοντας σαν το Μέρταγκ όμως κανένας. Αν κάποτε η σκέψη, ότι επρόκειτο να συγγενέψει με κάποιον σαν το γιο του Μόρζαν περνούσε απ' το μυαλό του, ο Φιόρν θα την απόδιωχνε γοργά. Το σόι και η καταγωγή του ήταν τέτοια, που μοναχά ένας άρχοντας απ' τους τρανότερους του βασιλείου θα ταίριαζε στο πλάι της θυγατέρας του. Έτσι όμως που είχε εξελιχθεί η ζωή τους τα τελευταία χρόνια, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ήταν ο μόνος που άρμοζε για τη Νολβέν του. Όταν θα ερχόταν η κατάλληλη στιγμή, ο Φιόρν δεν θα δυσκολευόταν ν' αποφασίσει.

Η κόρη κοκκίνισε περισσότερο ακούγοντας τα λόγια του πατέρα. " Καθόλου δεν θα αργήσω να επιστρέψω, σεβαστέ μου πατέρα" είπε δειλά. "Θα ανεβώ τα εσωτερικά σκαλιά όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορώ και θα αφήσω την πίτα στον προθάλαμο. Διόλου θα ενοχλήσω τον άρχοντά μας." Το κορίτσι ετοιμάστηκε να φύγει, την τελευταία όμως στιγμή πισωγύρισε. "Επιθυμείτε μήπως να με συνοδεύσετε και εσείς μέχρι εκεί;" τον ρώτησε.

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν χάιδεψε τρυφερά τα πλούσια μαλλιά της κόρης του. Ότι πιο πολύτιμο, ότι πιο αγνό και ωραίο είχε δημιουργήσει ποτέ στη ζωή του, ήταν αυτή· η Νολβέν του. Το κορίτσι είχε κληρονομήσει την ομορφιά της μητέρας της, της πρώτης εξαδέλφης της λαίδης Μπαρστ. Της αρχόντισσας του Γκίλ'ιντ, που τόσο άτιμα δολοφονήθηκε από τους επαναστάτες – αυτά τα αποβράσματα της κοινωνίας – μέσα στο ίδιο της το σπίτι. Μαθαίνοντας ο Φιόρν αυτή τη συμφορά και φοβούμενος για την τύχη της νεότατης και ωραιότατης συζύγου του, καθώς και της μικρής του κορούλας, μάζεψε όσα από τα υπάρχοντά του μπορούσε και τους πιο πιστούς από τους υπηρέτες και τους φρουρούς του και νύχτα έφυγαν από το Γκί'λιντ, ζητώντας προστασία στις ερημιές.

"Αχ, μακάρι να ήμουν ακόμα νέος, θυγατέρα" αποκρίθηκε στο κορίτσι. "Αυτή η σκάλα που ενώνει το χωριό με την κατοικία του άρχοντά μας όμως θα με ξεκάνει. Σαν ήμουν νεώτερος, θα μπορούσα να ανεβοκατεβώ τα 587 σκαλιά που μας χωρίζουν πολύ εύκολα. Τώρα όμως…" Ο Φιόρν κίνησε τη γκρίζα κεφαλή του με νόημα. "Αυτό όμως δεν σημαίνει, ότι θα σε αφήσω να πας τόσο δρόμο ασυνόδευτη."

Ο Φιόρν έτρεμε μήπως κάτι κακό τύχαινε στη θυγατέρα του. Παρά τους όρκους τιμής που ο δρακοκαβαλάρης είχε αναγκάσει όλους τους άντρες να πάρουν, ότι θα σέβονται τις γυναίκες και κόρες των άλλων, ο Φιόρν δεν εμπιστευόταν κανέναν. Υπήρχε όμως κάποιος νέος, πρώην λοχαγός των αυτοκρατορικών δυνάμεων, που του ήταν αποδεδειγμένα πιστός για να τον εμπιστεύεται. Τόσο μάλιστα, που είχε απαιτήσει απ' αυτόν, να κατοικήσει πλάι στη σπηλιά που μοιραζόταν με την οικογένειά του, για να τους προφυλάσσει από κάθε τι κακό. Ο Γιάν Σβένσον θα πρέπει να ήταν αυτή την ώρα στην εστία του, ή κάπου εκεί κοντά. Σ' αυτόν μπορούσε να εμπιστευτεί την μοναχοθυγατέρα του. Ο Γιάν ήταν τίμιος νέος, ποτέ δεν θα τον πρόδιδε. Έβγαλε λοιπόν το κεφάλι του από το άνοιγμα της σπηλιάς και φώναξε. "Γιάν! Γιάν Σβένσον, είσαι εδώ;"

Η Νολβέν χαμογέλασε γλυκά στα λόγια του πατέρα της και έστρεψε τα όμορφα μάτια της προς την είσοδο της σπηλιάς. Ο πολεμιστής που ο πατέρας της είχε καλέσει με το όνομά του ήταν αυτός που τους είχε σώσει από την επιδρομή των παρανόμων, κατά τη διάρκεια της φυγής τους από το Γκίλ'ιντ. Αυτός μαζί με τον αδελφό του και μία μικρή ομάδα στρατιωτών κάτω από τις διαταγές τους, είχαν κυνηγήσει και εξολοθρεύσει όλους όσους λυμαίνονταν τους ερημικούς δρόμους προς τα βόρεια της πόλης.

Δεν πέρασαν δύο στιγμές και το ψηλό παράστημα του Γιάν Σβένσον φάνηκε στην είσοδο της σπηλιάς. Ήταν ντυμένος με το δερμάτινο πανωφόρι του, σημάδι ότι βρισκόταν πριν λίγο έξω, αλλά χωρίς να έχει ζωσμένο στη μέση του το μακρύ σπαθί του. Τα σκούρα, μακριά του μαλλιά ήταν λυτά και υγρά και τα γαλάζια μάτια του κοίταζαν με περιέργεια. "Με κάλεσες, άρχοντα;" ρώτησε.

"Γιάν, παλικάρι μου, κάνε τον κόπο να συνοδέψεις τη Νολβέν μου επάνω στου άρχοντά μας και κατόπιν πάλι πίσω." Ο Φιόρν συνήθως διέταζε κάποιον να κάνει κάτι. Τόσα και τόσα χρόνια στην αυλή του παλατιού και κατόπιν στο φρούριο του Γκίλ'ιντ είχε μάθει να απευθύνεται προστακτικά στους κατωτέρους. Ακόμα και εδώ πάνω στο βορρά, παρ' ότι οι καταστάσεις είχαν αλλάξει στη ζωή του, με τον ίδιο τρόπο συνήθιζε ν' απευθύνεται σε όλους. Σε τούτον εδώ όμως τον νέο – και στον αδελφό του όσο διάστημα αυτός ζούσε μαζί τους – ο παλαιός ευγενής φερόταν πάντοτε με συγκρατημένη καλοσύνη και υποτυπώδη ευγένεια. Ο Φιόρν χρεωστούσε τη ζωή του και τη ζωή της οικογένειας και των ανθρώπων του στο Γιάν Σβένσον και τους άντρες του.

Το καλοσυνάτο ύφος που του απευθυνόταν όμως τώρα, δεν είχε να κάνει τίποτε μ' αυτό το παλιό του χρέος. Ο Φιόρν χρειαζόταν απελπισμένα κάποιον σαν τον Γιάν. Τον χρειαζόταν για την πίστη του, την αφοσίωσή του στους παλιούς άρχοντες – στους οποίους κάποτε είχε δηλώσει υποταγή – και για τη σωματική του ρώμη και επιρροή που είχε στη μικρή τους κοινότητα, μιας και πάντοτε μετείχε στις ομάδες ευρέσεως φαγητού. Ο Γιάν με τα δυνατά του μπράτσα ήταν ο καλύτερος σωματοφύλακας για τον Φιόρν και την οικογένειά του. Ποιος άλλος ήταν καταλληλότερος για να προσέχει τη Νολβέν του;

Ο Γιάν έριξε μια σύντομη ματιά στο κορίτσι και στο πακέτο που κρατούσε στα χέρια της. Κατόπιν ένευσε προς τον Φιόρν κλίνοντας ελαφρά το κεφάλι. "Θα γίνει όπως ορίζεις, άρχοντα." Με μία κίνηση του χεριού του έδειξε προς την έξοδο, αφήνοντας την κοπέλα να προπορευτεί κι ο ίδιος ν' ακολουθήσει τα βήματά της.

Η Νολβέν έσφιξε στο στήθος το μάλλινο γιλέκο της και φόρεσε στο κεφάλι τον γούνινο σκούφο της. Χαμογελώντας δειλά βγήκε πρώτη απ' τη σπηλιά και μέσα στον χιονόνερο και τον αέρα βιάστηκε να κατευθυνθεί προς το σπηλαιώδες εκείνο άνοιγμα, όπου άρχιζε η σκάλα ανόδου προς τους χώρους του άρχοντα-δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ήταν μεγάλη η απόσταση που έπρεπε να διανυθεί και η πίτα που έσφιγγε μέσα στα χέρια της σίγουρα θα είχε κρυώσει ώσπου να φτάσουν επάνω. Αλλά αυτό δεν θα ήταν πρόβλημα για τον άρχοντά της. Θα μπορούσε αργότερα να την τοποθετήσει πλάι στη φωτιά του μεγάλου τζακιού του για λίγη ώρα και πάλι θα ήταν ζεστή και φρέσκια. Η Νολβέν δάγκωσε τα χείλη αμήχανα, ενώ ένιωσε τα μάγουλά της να φλογίζουν. Το μικρό πακέτο που τώρα δα ακουμπούσε στο στήθος της, σε λίγο θα το έπιαναν τα _δικά του_ χέρια. Η σκέψη αυτής της έμμεσης επαφής έκανε τη ντροπή να ξεχυθεί από μέσα της και παρά το κρύο ένιωσε να τη λούζει καυτός ιδρώτας.

Από την είσοδο της σπηλιάς του ο Φιόρν παρατήρησε τη λεπτή σιλουέτα της κορούλας του να βαδίζει γοργά προς τη μεγάλη σκάλα, που ένωνε τον οικισμό τους με τους χώρους του άρχοντα Μέρταγκ και του δράκου του. Πίσω της, σε μικρή απόσταση όπως ήταν πρέπον, βάδιζε στητός ο Γιάν Σβένσον. Εκείνη την ώρα ελάχιστοι ήταν οι κάτοικοι του χωριού που θα τριγύριζαν ανάμεσα στα ανοίγματα του βουνού. Ο δυνατός άνεμος και η κακοκαιρία, καθώς και η ώρα που προφανώς προετοίμαζαν το γεύμα τους, τους είχε κλείσει τον κάθε ένα κοντά στην εστία του. "Καλύτερα" μουρμούρισε ο Φιόρν. Όσο πιο λίγοι έβλεπαν τη Νολβέν του, τόσο πιο λίγοι θα είχαν το νου τους στραμμένο πάνω της. Ο παλιός άρχοντας του Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν είχε καμία διάθεση να αρχίσει να δέχεται προτάσεις από επίδοξους γαμπρούς και να τις αρνείται, με φόβο να δημιουργούνται έχθρες εις βάρος του. Ο Γιάν του ήταν πιστός. Αυτός θα πρόσεχε το κορίτσι του όπως έπρεπε, φυλάγοντάς το για τον κατάλληλο.

Η ματιά του Φιόρν σκαρφάλωσε άθελά του προς τους απόκρημνους βράχους του βουνού. Μερικά ανοίγματα έχασκαν από πάνω τους, σημεία που τις καθαρές μέρες χωρίς ομίχλη μπορούσε κάποιος να διακρίνει μερικά από τα σκαλοπάτια που ένωναν το χωριό με τις πάνω σπηλιές του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Αυτός και μόνο αυτός ήταν κατάλληλος για τη Νολβέν του και ο Φιόρν ήλπιζε ότι δεν θα αργούσε να προσέξει τα κάλλη της κοπελίτσας. Είχε ζήσει κατάμονος τα τελευταία πέντε χρόνια, όπως οι περισσότεροι άντρες της μικρής κοινότητας. Αυτός όμως ήταν ο άρχοντάς τους! Σ' αυτόν θα έπρεπε να ανήκει η καλύτερη.

Μ' αυτές τις σκέψεις ο Φιόρν γύρισε και πλάι μέσα στην εστία του. Έβγαλε τη βαριά δερμάτινη κάπα του, ενισχυμένη με γούνα στο εσωτερικό της και, καθώς κάθισε κοντά στη φωτιά για να ζεστάνει τα παγωμένα δάχτυλά του, δίπλωσε τακτικά την τήβεννο του παλατιανού συμβούλου που φορούσε, με τρόπο που να μην διακρίνονται τα μπαλώματά της. Χωρίς να δίνει και ιδιαίτερη σημασία στη μελαγχολική, αέναη γκρίνια της γυναίκας του για το κατάντημά τους – ο Φιόρν είχε εδώ και καιρό συνηθίσει σε παρόμοιες συμπεριφορές εκ μέρους της, χωρίς αυτές να τον επηρεάζουν – επέτρεψε στις αισθήσεις του να επικεντρωθούν στη μοσχοβολιά της πίτας, που προοριζόταν για το γεύμα της οικογένειας και που ακόμα σιγοψηνόταν στην πυροστιά. Η ύπαρξη και οι χάρες της κορούλας του γέμιζαν την καρδιά του ελπίδα και προσμονή. Μπορεί την ώρα ετούτη να ήταν ακόμα έκπτωτος του βασιλείου της Αλαγαισίας. Μία μελλοντική συγγένεια όμως με τον δρακοκαβαλάρη, ποιος ξέρει πού θα μπορούσε στο μέλλον να οδηγήσει.

Την ίδια στιγμή η Νολβέν μέτραγε από μέσα της ένα-ένα τα σκαλοπάτια της ατέρμονης, πέτρινης σκάλας. Γοργά όμως έχασε τον λογαριασμό. Η έξαψή της για την επαφή που θα είχε σε λίγο με τον άρχοντα δρακοκαβαλάρη ήταν μεγάλη. Η σκέψη πως το δέμα του φαγητού που τώρα έσφιγγε στο στήθος, αργότερα θα κρατούσαν τα δικά του χέρια, φάνταζε σαν ένοχο, ερωτικό μυστικό μέσα στο νου της κοπελίτσας. Μέσα της επαναλάμβανε διαρκώς σαν ποίημα τον χαιρετισμό που θα του απηύθυνε και ευχόταν να μην είναι τόσο δυνατοί οι χτύποι της καρδιάς της, ώστε να γίνουν απ' αυτόν αντιληπτοί. Λίγα σκαλιά ξωπίσω της άκουγε τις βαριές μπότες του Γιάν Σβένσον να κροτούν πάνω στην πέτρα ακολουθώντας τα ελαφρά της βήματα. Με μια κλεφτή ματιά που τόλμησε να ρίξει προς τα πίσω, είδε το προβληματισμένο πρόσωπο του αξιωματικού να είναι στραμμένο σε ένα από τα εξωτερικά ανοίγματα του βράχου, που προσπερνούσε τη στιγμή εκείνη. Ο καιρός έξω είχε βαρύνει περισσότερο απ' ότι το πρωί. Τα σύννεφα κατέβαιναν γοργά από τις κορυφές του βουνού σκεπάζοντας τις πλαγιές και ένας υγρός, παγωμένος άνεμος παρέσερνε το χιόνι μέσα από ανοίγματα σαν και τούτο.

Η Νολβέν υπολόγισε ότι θα κόντευαν να φτάσουν τώρα και η σκέψη, πως θα προτιμούσε να συναντήσει τον άρχοντά της μονάχη, προκάλεσε έντονο κοκκίνισμα στα μάγουλά της. Αν ο Γιάν Σβένσον ήταν παρών σε αυτή τη συνάντηση, ίσως η όλη προσοχή του άρχοντα στρεφόταν πάνω του κι όχι στην ίδια. Η κοπελίτσα κοντοστάθηκε και γύρισε προς τη μεριά του παλιού αξιωματικού του Γκίλ'ιντ. Συνήθως ντρεπόταν και απέφευγε να μιλά στους άντρες, όμως η ελπίδα αυτής της μοναχικής συνάντησης, αναπτέρωσε το ηθικό της. "Αξιωματικέ Σβένσον, αν θέλετε, θα μπορούσατε να με περιμένετε εδώ. Δεν πρόκειται να αργήσω διόλου, σας βεβαιώ."

Ο Γιάν στάθηκε απότομα και έστρεψε τη γαλανή ματιά του επάνω στο κορίτσι. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν τον είχε αγγαρέψει να συνοδεύσει τη θυγατέρα του μέχρι το κατάλυμα του δρακοκαβαλάρη και πάλι πίσω. Έτσι και σκόπευε υπάκουα να κάνει. "Δεν είναι κόπος για μένα, αρχοντοπούλα μου" αποκρίθηκε ευγενικά. "Ο πατέρας σου μου ζήτησε να σε συνοδεύσω μέχρι του άρχοντά μας."

Η καρδιά της Νολβέν έχασε έναν κτύπο, που δεν κατόρθωσε να πείσει τον αξιωματικό να την περιμένει δίχως να ακολουθήσει στου δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ένα κομμάτι από την πρωτύτερη μυστική μαγεία άρχισε μέσα της με απογοήτευση να σβήνει. Γυρίζοντας απότομα την πλάτη στον αξιωματικό, συνέχισε να ανεβαίνει με αργά βήματα τα τελευταία σκαλιά που τη χώριζαν από την κατοικία του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Κοντοστάθηκε πάνω στο πλάτωμα μπροστά σε έναν τεράστιο, φυσικό βράχο του βουνού και έκλεισε τα μάτια αφουγκραζόμενη για κάποιον ήχο, που ίσως ερχόταν από την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση. Εδώ η σκάλα τελείωνε και στη δεξιά μεριά του βράχου ήταν λαξεμένη μία μικρή δίοδος, που οδηγούσε στα διαμερίσματα _εκείνου_. Μόλις κάποιος περνούσε αυτή τη δίοδο, τότε βρισκόταν μέσα στους χώρους του δρακοκαβαλάρη και του δράκου του.

Ο Γιάν παρατήρησε τον δισταγμό της κοπέλας να συνεχίσει. Η αρχοντοπούλα είχε φτάσει ως εδώ πάνω με βήμα γοργό, παρά την κόπωση από τα αμέτρητα σκαλοπάτια. Τώρα όμως δίσταζε να προχωρήσει. "Μήπως θα ήθελε η αρχοντοπούλα μου, να παραδώσω μόνος μου το δέμα;" Η φωνή του ακούστηκε απαλή, ψιθυριστή σχεδόν, σα να μην ήθελε να ταράξει την γαλήνη που βασίλευε στο εσωτερικό του βουνού, ή την ησυχία του δρακοκαβαλάρη.

Η Νολβέν ταράχτηκε. Με το χέρι της του έγνεψε πως, όχι. "Περιμένετέ με εδώ" του ζήτησε με παρόμοιο ψιθυριστό τρόπο. "Θα αφήσω την πίτα στον προθάλαμο, όπου ο άρχοντας θα την βρει αργότερα. Κατόπιν επιστρέφουμε."

Χωρίς να περιμένει την απόκριση του αξιωματικού και ελπίζοντας ότι θα υπακούσει, η Νολβέν πέρασε το λεπτό της σώμα μέσα από τη στενή δίοδο, για να βρεθεί στην σκοτεινή, μεγάλη αίθουσα. Με απαλά βήματα πλησίασε προς την αψιδωτή είσοδο της αίθουσας του τζακιού. Ήδη οι αναλαμπές της φωτιάς σκορπούσαν μια γλυκιά θαλπωρή πάνω στο δάπεδο, σημάδι ότι ο άρχοντάς της ήταν μέσα. Με κρατημένη την ανάσα το κορίτσι πλησίασε κι άλλο. Ακούστηκε μια αντρική φωνή να μιλά από την άλλη αίθουσα, που όμως δεν αναγνώρισε σαν του άρχοντά της. Η Νολβέν κόλλησε με την πλάτη της στον τοίχο απορημένη ρίχνοντας μια κλεφτή ματιά προς τα μέσα. Την άλλη στιγμή, μία γαλάζια αναλαμπή ξεπρόβαλε από το δωμάτιο και με την άκρη του ματιού της η κοπέλα πρόλαβε να δει την κίνηση της ζαφειρένιας ουράς, που προερχόταν από τη γωνία, κοντά στη φωτιά. "_Υπάρχει ένας ακόμα δράκος;…" _ Σ' αυτή τη σκέψη ένιωσε τα γόνατά της να λυγίζουν, να μην κρατούν το βάρος του σώματός της. Παραδομένη σ' έναν ανοίκειο φόβο, που εδώ και τέσσερις χρόνους είχε ξεχάσει, γλίστρησε με την πλάτη πάνω στην πέτρινη επιφάνεια του τοίχου και σωριάστηκε στο δάπεδο. Παρατώντας το δέμα με την πίτα στο σημείο που κατέπεσε, σύρθηκε αθόρυβα προς τα πίσω, προς το μέρος της στενής διόδου, που είχε αφήσει τον Γιάν Σβένσον να την περιμένει.

Ο Γιάν Σβένσον είχε κοντοσταθεί μπροστά στον πέτρινο όγκο, που έκλεινε την σκάλα του βουνού από την έξω πλευρά του. Τα λόγια της Νολβέν, ότι θα έπρεπε να την περιμένει εκεί όπου βρισκόταν, τον παραξένεψαν. Δίχως όμως να τα λάβει υπ' όψιν του – οι εντολές του πατέρα της ήταν σαφείς – άφησε να περάσουν λίγες στιγμές από την ώρα που το κορίτσι εξαφανίστηκε μέσα από τη στενή δίοδο, κατόπιν την ακολούθησε. Μόλις και ο ίδιος βρέθηκε στην αίθουσα του προθαλάμου, είδε με κατάπληξη την αρχοντοπούλα του Γκίλιντ σωριασμένη πάνω στο δάπεδο, να σέρνεται προς τα πίσω καταμήκος του τοίχου. Πλησιάζοντας ο Γιάν για να τη βοηθήσει, άκουσε και ο ίδιος την άγνωστη αντρική φωνή. Πρόλαβε επίσης να διακρίνει και μέρος της κίνησης από το πλαϊνό δωμάτιο του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Με αθόρυβες, μελετημένες κινήσεις βοήθησε την αρχοντοπούλα να σηκωθεί στα πόδια της στηρίζοντάς την. Ταυτόχρονα, με την παλάμη του ενός χεριού του της έκλεισε το στόμα κάνοντάς της νόημα να παραμείνει σιωπηλή. Οι κόρες των ματιών του κοριτσιού είχαν διασταλεί από τον φόβο και την έκπληξη, κατάφερνε όμως να διατηρεί την ψυχραιμία της. Ο Γιάν στερέωσε την Νολβέν ορθή στον τοίχο, κατόπιν το ίδιο αθόρυβα πλησίασε προς το άνοιγμα της άλλης αίθουσας, όπου διέκρινε τον κόκκινο δράκο να ξεβολεύεται από την αγαπημένη του γωνιά. Πλάι όμως στον Θορν υπήρχε ένας ακόμα δράκος!

Με δέος ο Γιάν Σβένσον αναγνώρισε τον γαλάζιο δράκο των επαναστατών, που κάμποσες φορές είχε δει να πετά πάνω από τα πεδία των μαχών την ώρα που πολεμούσε μαζί με τους στρατιώτες του. Ασυναίσθητα έφερε το χέρι του στη ζώνη, όπου συνήθως είχε ζωσμένο το θηκάρι με το σπαθί του, για να διαπιστώσει με μεγάλη του δυσφορία ότι αυτό δεν βρισκόταν εκεί. Το είχε αφήσει το πρωί στους πρόποδες του βουνού, μέσα στη σπηλιά που κατοικούσε. Δίχως να πανικοβληθεί καταλαβαίνοντας την κρίσιμη στιγμή, οδήγησε την αρχοντοπούλα και πάλι πίσω από τον βράχο ωθώντας την να κατεβεί, κρατώντας την απαλά από το μπράτσο. Μόλις μερικές σειρές από σκαλοπάτια βρέθηκαν πίσω τους, σταμάτησε σε σημείο που έκρινε ότι μπορούσε να μιλήσει δίχως η φωνή να φτάνει στις αίθουσες του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Έστησε μπροστά του το κορίτσι κρατώντας την από τους ώμους και κάρφωσε το γαλανό του βλέμμα στο καστανό δικό της. "Αρχοντοπούλα μου, είδες κι εσύ ότι είδα. Γρήγορα πίσω, στις σπηλιές μας, να προειδοποιήσουμε τον πατέρα σου για όσα συμβαίνουν."

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	10. Chapter 10

Όπου οι δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες συνεχίζουν απρόσκοπτοι το γεύμα και τις συζητήσεις τους.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 10**

Με την ανάστροφη του χεριού του ο Έραγκον σκούπισε τα δάκρυα που είχαν τρέξει στα μάγουλά του. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε δίκιο. Σίγουρα οι διαταγές και η θέληση της Ναζουάντα θα είχαν φτάσει μέχρι τις εσχατιές της Αλαγαισίας χρόνους πριν. Όμως… όσα του διηγήθηκε ο αδελφός του, όσα κι ο ίδιος μοιράστηκε με τη Σαφίρα μέσα από τα μάτια του Θορν, είχαν συμβεί λίγο αφότου ο ίδιος είχε επισκεφτεί την πόλη. Ίσως θα έπρεπε να μην είχε βιαστεί να φύγει. Ίσως θα έπρεπε να είχε παραμείνει εκεί για περισσότερο διάστημα. Να σιγουρευτεί ο ίδιος, ότι οι διαταγές της βασίλισσας εκτελούνται, ότι όλοι απολάμβαναν ίσα προνόμια.

_"Είναι αργά για μετάνοιες, μικρούλη!"_ Προσπερνώντας η Σαφίρα, ακολουθώντας τον Θορν προς το δρακοστάσιο, έχυσε μέσα στην καρδιά του καβαλάρη της ένα κύμα έντονης παρηγοριάς. _"Εσύ κι εγώ θα επισκεφτούμε στα σίγουρα την πόλη και θα ερευνήσουμε. Αν υπάρχει ακόμα αδικία, ουαί και αλίμονο στους αδικούντες. Και τιμωρία θα αποδοθεί στους φταίχτες, γι' αυτό να είσαι βέβαιος."_

Ο Έραγκον σχεδόν χαμογέλασε με τη σιγουριά και αποφασιστικότητα της δράκαινας. Παρατήρησε το ογκώδες αλλά ευέλικτο σώμα της Σαφίρα του να εξαφανίζεται στο άνοιγμα του δρακοστάσιου. Ταυτόχρονα ένιωσε κι ο ίδιος την έντονη αίσθηση της άμετρης πείνας της και χάρηκε που υπήρχε εύκολος τρόπος να την ικανοποιήσει. Το αίσθημα αυτής της πείνας επεκτάθηκε και στο δικό του στομάχι επηρεάζοντάς τον. Από τη χύτρα του τζακιού αναδυόταν τώρα μια υπέροχη μυρωδιά φαγητού. "Όλα όσα λέτε πιστεύουμε πως έγιναν" απευθύνθηκε ο Έραγκον προς τον Μέρταγκ, ενώ σηκώθηκε κι αυτός απ' τη θέση του πλησιάζοντας τη φωτιά. "Να είστε σίγουροι, πως θα ερευνήσουμε και, έστω και αργά, θα αποδοθούν ευθύνες. Όλοι όσοι αδικήθηκαν, θα φροντίσουμε να αποκατασταθούν, αν δεν έχουν αποκατασταθεί ήδη. Όσον αφορά το παρελθόν, δυστυχώς είναι κάτι που δεν μπορούμε να το αλλάξουμε. Το καλύτερο που έχουμε να κάνουμε, είναι να φροντίσουμε να μην επαναληφθούν παρόμοιες πράξεις και στο μέλλον." Ο Έραγκον άπλωσε το χέρι και αποφασιστικά το ακούμπησε στο αντιβράχιο του Μέρταγκ. "Είναι και αυτός ένας από τους λόγους που σας θέλουμε κοντά μας, αδελφέ. Μαζί θα είμαστε πιο ικανοί να φροντίζουμε όλα όσα και όσους χρήζουν φροντίδας."

Η αιφνίδια επαφή έκανε τον Μέρταγκ να τιναχτεί, σε σημείο που η κουτάλα κόντεψε να του πέσει από το χέρι. Όπως και η επαφή κάθε άλλου ατόμου με το σώμα του, εκτός από τον Θορν, τον αναστάτωσε. Κοίταξε παραξενεμένος το χέρι του Έραγκον να σφίγγει το δικό του, αλλά κρατήθηκε και δεν τραβήχτηκε. Σίγουρα ο Έραγκον δεν εννοούσε γι' αυτόν κακό και η σωματική επαφή, όσο κι αν τον δυσαρεστούσε, θα έπρεπε ίσως να είναι κάτι στο οποίο με τους χρόνους όφειλε να συνηθίζει. Είχαν συζητήσει πολύ πάνω σ' αυτό το θέμα με τον δράκο του και η γνώμη του Θορν ήταν ότι έπρεπε να χαλαρώνει και ενίοτε να επιτρέπει παρόμοιες επαφές. Ο δράκος τον είχε συμβουλεύσει να κάνει την αρχή με τους κατοίκους του μυστικού χωριού, με τους οποίους συνέτρωγαν κατά περιόδους.

Όλοι αυτοί οι άνθρωποι, που είχαν αναζητήσει καταφύγιο στα ριζά του βουνού της κατοικίας του και είχαν εμπιστευτεί τις ζωές τους και τις ζωές των οικείων τους στις δυνάμεις και ικανότητές του, είχαν σεβαστεί τις ανάγκες του για μοναξιά και απομόνωση. Κατά τις περιόδους όμως που ομάδες κυνηγών και συλλεκτών εφοδίων εγκατέλειπαν το βουνό για να κατευθυνθούν προς τις παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών, πάντα συνοδεύονταν από τον ίδιο και τον δράκο του. Τις νύχτες τους τις περνούσαν σε πρόχειρους καταυλισμούς μακριά από τη μόνιμη κατοικία τους, αφού πρωτύτερα θα όριζαν σκοπιές με βάρδιες. Όσοι δεν είχαν αγγαρεία να φυλάγουν, μοιράζονταν τη ζέστη της ίδιας φωτιάς και το κοινά μαγειρεμένο δείπνο. Όσο και αν ο Μέρταγκ είχε προσπαθήσει να κρατηθεί μακριά τους, κάποιες στοιχειώδεις επαφές μαζί τους δεν γινόταν να τις αποφεύγει.

"Σχετικά με το αν θα ενωθούμε μαζί σας, όπως έχω ήδη πει, είναι κάτι που θα το συζητήσουμε αργότερα." Ο Μέρταγκ μετέφερε τη γεμάτη χύτρα επάνω στο τραπέζι και άρχισε να μοιράζει το φαγητό στις πήλινες γαβάθες. "Θέλω πρώτα να μάθω όλα τα σχετικά με τους δράκους" είπε καθώς έπαιρνε τη θέση μπροστά από το πιάτο του και το κουτάλι του στο χέρι. "Μονάχα, Έραγκον, θα προτιμούσα να μην μοιραστούμε τις όποιες πληροφορίες θέλεις να μου δώσεις απ' ευθείας σε εικόνες στο μυαλό μου. Αν μπορείς, μίλησέ μου πρώτα για τις εμπειρίες σας."

Χωρίς να μπορέσει να αντισταθεί άλλο στην όμορφη μυρωδιά του φαγητού, ο Έραγκον κάθισε και βάλθηκε να το δοκιμάζει. Από την πρώτη μπουκιά διαπίστωσε, ότι η γεύση του ήταν περίπου όπως τη θυμόταν, όταν μικρό αγόρι απολάμβανε παρόμοια γεύματα φτιαγμένα από τα χέρια του θείου Γκάρροου μετά από μία κοπιαστική μέρα δουλειάς στα χωράφια. Η ύπαρξη των κομματιών κρέατος μέσα στη γαβάθα του φάνηκε ανοίκεια στην αρχή, μετά από τους χρόνους που είχε να το δοκιμάσει. Μάσησε αργά την πρώτη του μπουκιά προσπαθώντας να μην σκέπτεται τι τρώει. Η γεύση του κάστανου υπερίσχυε, ώστε η δεύτερη και η τρίτη κουταλιά κατέβηκαν κάτω πιο εύκολα.

"Λοιπόν, αφού προτιμάς τη διήγηση, τότε εντάξει μ' εμένα" επανήλθε στο θέμα των δράκων. "Ίσως μας πάρει περισσότερο χρόνο, αλλά η κακοκαιρία έχει φροντίσει να μην έχουμε πολλά άλλα να κάνουμε."

Λίγες κουταλιές μετά, ο Έραγκον ξεκίνησε τη διήγησή του από τις προετοιμασίες του πλοίου των ξωτικών με το όνομα Ταλίτα. Μίλησε στον Μέρταγκ για το Σίλθριμ, όπου εκεί είχαν φορτώσει όλα τους τα εφόδια και καταπλεύσει τον ποταμό Γκαίνα αφήνοντας πίσω τους την Αλαγαισία, ψάχνοντας μια νέα γη για τους δράκους. Ξεδίπλωσε την ιστορία του ανάμεσα στις μπουκιές του φαγητού του, ιστορώντας με λεπτομέρειες και με ζήλο τις πρώτες ημέρες της τότε αναζήτησης.

"Βδομάδες μετά την αρχή του ταξιδιού μας, το έδαφος και στις δύο όχθες του ποταμού φάνηκε βαθμιαία ν' αλλάζει. Τα πυκνά δέντρα του δάσους αντικατέστησε μια χαμηλή βλάστηση και τέλος επίπεδες, απέραντες πεδιάδες, που το μόνο που φύτρωνε πάνω τους ήταν κιτρινισμένο χορτάρι. Πολλές φορές καβαλούσα τη Σαφίρα και πετούσαμε ακόμα πιο μπροστά από τους άλλους. Κατά τις νύχτες βλέπαμε τα ασημένια νερά του ποταμού να φιδογυρίζουν κάτω μας, ενώ τα λαμπερά άστρα του ουρανού, άστρα που ποτέ πριν δεν είχαμε ξαναδεί, έφεγγαν από ψηλά καθοδηγώντας την πορεία μας. Τέλος, στην αριστερή όχθη του ποταμού καταφέραμε να διακρίνουμε αχνά μέσα από τις ομίχλες το γκρίζο περίγραμμα του όγκου ενός βουνού. Το χορτάρι από τις όχθες είχε ήδη εκλείψει και αντικατασταθεί από χαλίκι και πιο πέρα θίνες καφετιάς άμμου· που και που διακρίνονταν μαραμένοι θάμνοι και αραιές τούφες κατάξερου χόρτου."

Η Σαφίρα επέστρεψε από το δρακοστάσιο και η αίσθηση του κορεσμού της γέμισε και τον Έραγκον. Η δράκαινα τριγύρισε για λίγο μπροστά στο τζάκι, τέντωσε το μακρύ λαιμό της πάνω από το τραπέζι τους και οσμίστηκε το φαγητό από τις κούπες τους. Τέλος, βολεύτηκε και πάλι πάνω στα δέρματα, τα στρωμένα στο πάτωμα. Ο Θορν χορτασμένος ακολούθησε κι αυτός τη Σαφίρα με βαριά βήματα και βολεύτηκε στο πλευρό της χουζουρεύοντας πλάι στο μεγάλο τζάκι. Είχαν μοιραστεί οι δύο τους μία ποσότητα από φρέσκο κυνήγι, που ο δράκος είχε μεταφέρει εκεί κατά την τελευταία του εξόρμηση, λίγες μέρες νωρίτερα. Το κρύο νερό του βουνού που στάλαζε στη γούρνα του δρακοστάσιου, τους είχε πλούσια ξεδιψάσει. Με τα στομάχια τους γεμάτα, το μόνο που έμενε ήταν να τεντωθούν τεμπέλικα στη γωνία τους επάνω στα δέρματα παρακολουθώντας τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες να συνομιλούν. Παρά την σχετική άρνηση του Μέρταγκ, ο Θορν ήταν βέβαιος, πως η Σαφίρα ευχαρίστως θα μοιραζόταν μαζί του εικόνες από τη χώρα των δράκων.

Τρώγοντας μηχανικά την μία κουταλιά μετά την άλλη, ο Μέρταγκ παρακολουθούσε με αμείωτο ενδιαφέρον τη διήγηση του Έραγκον. Τα μέρη αυτά της γης του ήταν παντελώς άγνωστα και τώρα τα λόγια του αδελφού του ξεσήκωναν στην καρδιά του επιθυμίες για μακρινά ταξίδια σε μέρη πιο ζεστά από αυτά της αναγκαστικής του εξορίας.

_"Θα μπορούσαμε να πάμε μαζί τους, γιατί όχι;" _Ήταν ο Θορν που μίλησε μέσα στο νου του. _"Ακόμα και αν δεν καταλήξουμε να ζούμε μαζί με τα ξωτικά, θα μπορούσαμε να βρούμε μία φωλιά δική μας εκεί τριγύρω. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα θα το δεχτούν." _

_"Έχουμε να φροντίσουμε όλους όσους…"_

_"Τους άκουσες, εκλεκτέ μου, τι είπαν πριν από λίγο. Θα ερευνήσουν όλες τις αδικίες και οι αδικημένοι θα αποκατασταθούν." _Ο Θορν φαινόταν πεπεισμένος από τα λόγια του Έραγκον. _"Όλοι οι κάτοικοι του χωριού θα μπορούσαν εν καιρώ να ενταχτούν και πάλι στις πόλεις της Αλαγαισίας, ή ίσως σε ένα δικό τους χωριό νοτιότερα από εδώ, όπου η ζωή θα είναι γι' αυτούς πιο εύκολη."_

_"Θα το δούμε αυτό Θορν, θα το δούμε." _Ο Μέρταγκ προέτρεψε τον Έραγκον να συνεχίσει τη διήγησή του, ενώ σερβίρισε κρύο νερό στις κούπες τους από το κανάτι.

"Χρειάστηκαν αρκετές μέρες ταξίδι για να πλησιάσουμε αυτούς τους ορεινούς όγκους" συνέχισε τη διήγησή του ο Έραγκον. "Τελικά αναγκαστήκαμε να εγκαταλείψουμε το πλοίο, γιατί ο ποταμός έστριβε απότομα προς τα δεξιά, για να απομακρυνθεί περισσότερο απ' αυτό το βουνό, που μας είχε εντυπωσιάσει με τα ύψη του. Σε μία εξόρμησή μας με τη Σαφίρα και ενώ η Ταλίτα παρέμενε να μας αναμένει αραγμένη στην όχθη του Γκαίνα, πλησιάσαμε τόσο πολύ τον ορεινό αυτό όγκο, ώστε να διαπιστώσουμε ότι σχιζόταν στα δύο. Μία όμορφη κοιλάδα γεμάτη εξωτικά φυτά και δένδρα, την οποία διέσχιζε ένας παραπόταμος, που το δέλτα του χυνόταν λίγα μίλια νοτιότερα στον κύριο ποταμό, μας έκανε να θελήσουμε να εξερευνήσουμε περαιτέρω."

Ο Έραγκον γεύτηκε το δροσερό υγρό από την κούπα του, ενώ ταυτόχρονα παρατήρησε με προσοχή το πρόσωπο του Μέρταγκ, προσπαθώντας να διαπιστώσει τι εντύπωση του είχαν κάνει τα λόγια του. Ο αδελφός του παρακολουθούσε με προσήλωση και ενδιαφέρον, σημάδι ότι η διήγηση Έραγκον είχε καταφέρει να αποσπάσει την προσοχή του. Στις άκρες του μυαλού του ο Έραγκον ένιωσε τη Σαφίρα να εφοδιάζει τον κόκκινο δράκο με εικόνες των τοπίων που ο καβαλάρης της περιέγραφε. Ξαφνικά η δράκαινα τινάχτηκε αλαφιασμένη.

_"Σαφίρα;"_

_"Για μια στιγμή μου φάνηκε ότι υπήρχε και κάποιος ακόμα στην πλαϊνή αίθουσα, αυτή που ο Μέρταγκ απέφυγε να σου δείξει ως τώρα. Αυτή τη στιγμή όμως, δεν νοιώθω να είναι πια εκεί."_ Η φωνή της δράκαινας ακούστηκε γεμάτη αμφιβολία.

_"Πιθανών να λάθεψες, Σαφίρα. Εγώ δεν μπόρεσα να νιώσω κάποια παρουσία."_

_"Πιθανών…" _Η Σαφίρα βολεύτηκε και πάλι ήσυχη στο πλευρό του Θορν και μοιράστηκε μαζί του μία ακόμα εικόνα του βουνού και της κοιλάδας.

"Η κοιλάδα αυτή μας άρεσε τόσο, ώστε όταν μοιραστήκαμε την εικόνα της μαζί με τα ξωτικά, εκείνα έκριναν, ότι θα άξιζε να ακολουθήσουν τον παραπόταμο του Γκαίνα, για να την επισκεφθούν. Μαζί αποφασίσαμε να κατασκηνώσουμε σ' αυτό το μέρος για λίγο περισσότερο, μέχρι να εξετάσουμε η Σαφίρα κι εγώ τον ορεινό όγκο. Έτσι και κάναμε."

_"Μέρταγκ!" _η φωνή του Θορν ήχησε γεμάτη λαχτάρα μέσα στο νου του και ο Μέρταγκ αισθάνθηκε να πλημμυρίζει η καρδιά του κατανόηση για τις ανάγκες του δράκου του. _"Όμορφα δεν θα ήταν να μπορούσαμε κι εμείς να χαρούμε τον τόσο ήλιο; Την άμμο γύρω από τα ζεστά νερά του ποταμού και την πεδιάδα; Θα ήθελα κι εγώ να πετάξω ψηλά στις κορυφές του βουνού, μαζί με το σμήνος των άγριων δράκων" __συνέχισε ο Θορν. _

Στα λόγια αυτά ο Μέρταγκ συγκινήθηκε. Ο κόκκινος δράκος είχε άδικα υποφέρει τόσα βάσανα από τη στιγμή που εκκολάφθηκε γι' αυτόν. Ο Μέρταγκ πάντοτε ένιωθε υπεύθυνος για μέρος από αυτά τα βάσανα. _"_Θα το κάνουμε, σύντροφε της ψυχής μου" __παρηγόρησε τον Θορν. _"Κάποια μέρα εσύ κι εγώ θα ταξιδέψουμε σε αυτά και σε ακόμα περισσότερα μέρη."_

_"Πότε, Μέρταγκ; Πότε;"_

_"Ας πούμε, εμείς ξεκινήσαμε την περιήγηση του κόσμου πρώτα από τα μέρη του βορρά, Θορν. Ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα δεν έχουν απολαύσει την απεραντοσύνη των πάγων. Έχουμε κι εμείς να μοιραστούμε περιπέτειες μαζί τους." _

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ένιωσε τη χαρά του συντρόφου του σαν ένα στολίδι που λάμπρυνε και τη δική του ψυχή. Με μάτια γεμάτα πόθο για περισσότερα στράφηκε πάλι προς τον Έραγκον, περιμένοντας τη συνέχιση της διήγησης, ενώ γέμισε ξανά με κρύο νερό την άδεια κούπα του αδελφού του.

"Έτσι έγινε και κατοικήσαμε προσωρινά σ' αυτή την όμορφη κοιλάδα" συνέχισε ο Έραγκον. "Το ελαφρύ πλοίο των ξωτικών τραβήχτηκε στη στεριά και τα απαραίτητα εφόδια ξεφορτώθηκαν. Χρόνος για να τραγουδήσουν τα ξωτικά τα σπίτια τους από τα υπάρχοντα δέντρα δεν υπήρχε, ούτε και αυτά ήσαν πολλά. Έτσι, με τη βοήθεια της μαγείας τους και της άμμου της πεδιάδας, κατασκεύασαν μικρές, πήλινες καλύβες, όπου και κατοικήσαμε. Μαζί με τη Σαφίρα πετούσαμε καθημερινά γύρω από τον παραπλήσιο, ορεινό όγκο. Παρατηρήσαμε ότι υπήρχαν σπηλιές κοντά στις κορυφές του και αρκετά απάτητα μέρη, όπου οι ελεύθεροι δράκοι θα μπορούσαν να χτίσουν τις φωλιές τους, όταν εκκολάπτονταν. Το κυνήγι επίσης ήταν πλούσιο, ώστε ο πληθυσμός των δράκων να τρέφεται κανονικά. Το ίδιο πλούσια φαινόταν και η βλάστηση της κοιλάδας για μας τους υπόλοιπους. Επίσης υπήρχε ένα μικρό οροπέδιο, όχι και τόσο κοντά στις κορυφές, ώστε να ενοχλεί τους δράκους η παρουσία μας. Στο μέρος εκείνο σκεφτήκαμε να χτίσουμε ένα φρούριο, για να μας χρησιμεύσει σαν κατοικία και τόπο εξάσκησης των μελλοντικών δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Όλα ετούτα θα είχαν παραμείνει μόνο σχέδια, μιας και οι γνώμες των ξωτικών άρχιζαν να διχάζονταν. Συνηθισμένοι οι κάτοικοι των δασών στην πυκνή σκοτεινιά και την υγρασία τους, δύσκολα θα συνήθιζαν το άπλετο φως και τη ζέστη. Κάποιοι αρκούνταν να παραμείνουν για ένα διάστημα στην όμορφη κοιλάδα. Κάποιοι άλλοι πρέσβευαν, ότι θα έπρεπε να ερευνήσουμε άμεσα και άλλα μέρη νοτιότερα, πριν να ληφθεί η τελική απόφαση. Τα ξωτικά βέβαια ήσαν πρόθυμα να με ακολουθήσουν, όπου τους οδηγούσα, ακόμα και να κάνουν ό,τι τους όριζα. Ενώ διαλεγόμαστε όμως για το τι ήταν καλύτερο, κάποια αυγά ελεύθερων δράκων πρόλαβαν τις όποιες αποφάσεις μας. Μόλις αυτά άρχισαν να εκκολάπτονται, αποφασίσαμε κι εμείς να βάλουμε σε εφαρμογή το αρχικό σχέδιό μας. Έτσι παραμείναμε εκεί που είμαστε."

Ο Έραγκον έπαψε τη διήγησή του και με την άκρη του μυαλού του ερεύνησε τα περιθώρια που είχε, ώστε να μοιραστεί κάποιες εικόνες απ' ευθείας με τον αδελφό του.

_"Άδικα προσπαθείς για κάτι τέτοιο, μικρούλη"_ παρατήρησε η Σαφίρα. _"Ο Μέρταγκ έχει δει όλα όσα μοιράστηκα με τον Θορν και δεν νομίζω ότι η περιέργειά του θα καλύψει την ανάγκη του για αυτοάμυνα και προστασία."_

_"Μπορεί να είναι έτσι, Σαφίρα" _είπε ο Έραγκον στη γαλάζια δράκαινα. _"Ποτέ όμως δεν θα πάψω να ελπίζω, ότι θα καταστεί δυνατή μεταξύ μας μία απ' ευθείας διανοητική επικοινωνία."_

Ένας μορφασμός αλλοίωσε τα χαρακτηριστικά του Μέρταγκ. "Έραγκον, θα σου ήμουν πραγματικά ευγνώμων, αν δεν δοκίμαζες να διαπεράσεις το μυαλό μου ξανά!" Η χροιά της φωνής του φανέρωνε πόσο πολύ είχε ενοχληθεί από την – έστω και υποτυπώδη – προσπάθεια του νεώτερου να προβάλει κάποιες εικόνες στις άκρες του μυαλού του. "Όχι τουλάχιστον χωρίς την άδειά μου!"

Ο αδελφός του δεν θα συνειδητοποιούσε ποτέ τα όσα είχε υποστεί κάτω από την κυριαρχία του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Σίγουρα του Έραγκον κανείς δεν είχε προσπαθήσει να διαπεράσει το μυαλό χωρίς τη θέλησή του. Αν είχε μοιραστεί πληροφορίες με τους φίλους του τα ξωτικά – που σίγουρα θα είχε –θα ήταν σίγουρα κατόπιν αμοιβαίας συμφωνίας μεταξύ τους. Μπορεί για τον Έραγκον να ήταν πράξη συνηθισμένη το να μοιράζεται εικόνες, σκέψεις και εμπειρίες και με άλλους εκτός από τον δράκο του, για τον Μέρταγκ όμως δεν ήταν.

_"Μην φέρεσαι απότομα στον φιλοξενούμενο, εκλεκτέ μου" _παραπονέθηκε ο Θορν. _"Ο Έραγκον δεν προσπάθησε να διαπεράσει με τη βία το μυαλό σου. Προσπάθησε μόνο να επικοινωνήσει μαζί σου. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι δεν εννοούσε κακό." _

Ο κόκκινος δράκος έστειλε στον Μέρταγκ και άλλες εικόνες από την κοιλάδα και τις καλύβες των ξωτικών, εικόνες που είχε μοιραστεί προηγουμένως με τη Σαφίρα. Η εικόνα ενός φρουρίου, προστατευμένου από την πίσω μεριά από τον ίδιο το βράχο, τα τείχη και η μπροστινή πλευρά του προέκταση της ίδιας της πέτρας, τράβηξε την προσοχή του δρακοκαβαλάρη του. Η εντύπωση που του έκαναν οι οχυρώσεις ήταν μεγάλη. Άραγε, ο ίδιος ο Έραγκον είχε σκεφτεί το σχέδιο; Παίρνοντας πάλι το προηγούμενο συγκαταβατικό του ύφος και αφήνοντας στην άκρη τον στιγμιαίο εκνευρισμό του, ο Μέρταγκ απευθύνθηκε ξανά στον αδελφό του. "Λυπάμαι, Έραγκον, που σου κακομίλησα πιο πριν. Αν θέλεις, θα με ενδιέφερε πολύ ν' ακούσω για τις οχυρώσεις του φρουρίου."

Ο Έραγκον ένιωσε τα χλωμά μάγουλά του να κοκκινίζουν, το ίδιο και τις άκρες των μυτερών αυτιών του. Είχε την αίσθηση ότι οι λόγοι του Μέρταγκ διαπέρασαν σαν ξίφος την κοιλιά του, όπως η δική του λεπίδα είχε διαπεράσει κάποτε την κοιλιά του αδελφού του. Παρακάμπτοντας την προσβολή αφοσιώθηκε για μερικές στιγμές στο να αδειάζει τη γαβάθα με το φαγητό του αμίλητος, μασώντας αργά τις τελευταίες μπουκιές για να κερδίσει χρόνο.

_"Σου τα έλεγα!"_ Η φωνή της Σαφίρα ακούστηκε επικριτική και ελάχιστα κοροϊδευτική στο νου του. _"Ο Μέρταγκ δεν πιάνεται έτσι εύκολα φίλος. Καλό θα ήταν να είσαι πιο προσεκτικός μαζί του, ειδικά αν θέλεις να τον πείσεις να μας ακολουθήσει."_

Κάποια παρέμβαση του Θορν όμως θα πρέπει να μεσολάβησε, γιατί σταδιακά το ύφος του Μέρταγκ άλλαξε και ο αδελφός του απευθυνόταν σ' αυτόν και πάλι, τούτη τη φορά με ύφος όχι απότομο. Για να κερδίσει κι άλλο χρόνο ο Έραγκον, άδειασε και την κούπα του νερού του. Κατόπιν παραμέρισε την άδεια γαβάθα του, σταύρωσε τα μπράτσα επάνω στο τραπέζι μπροστά του και κοίταξε με ζωηρά μάτια τον Μέρταγκ. Το ενδιαφέρον του αδελφού του για τις οχυρώσεις φαινόταν πραγματικό. Ο Έραγκον αποφάσισε να του κάνει το χατίρι.

"Οι οχυρώσεις του φρουρίου δεν είναι απόλυτα δικός μου σχεδιασμός" δήλωσε. "Τα περισσότερα τα έχω ξεσηκώσει από ένα αρχαίο βιβλίο των ξωτικών. Τα σχέδια όμως προσαρμόστηκαν σύμφωνα με τις ανάγκες του χώρου. Θα καταλάβαινες καλύτερα αυτά που μου ζητάς να σου περιγράψω, αν μου επέτρεπες να σου μεταφέρω απ' ευθείας τις εικόνες των οχυρώσεων. Εφ' όσον όμως αυτό είναι κάτι που δεν επιθυμείς, τότε ευελπιστώ ότι θα τις εξετάσεις μοναχός σου, όταν θα ταξιδέψουμε μαζί πίσω στη χώρα των δράκων. Άλλωστε εσύ κι εγώ δεν πρόκειται να μείνουμε στην κοιλάδα μαζί με τα ξωτικά, αλλά μέσα στο κάστρο των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων."

Ο Έραγκον συνέχισε να παρατηρεί το πρόσωπο του αδελφού του. Μακάρι να μπορούσε να διαβάσει μέσα στα ατσάλινα αυτά μάτια τις σκέψεις και τα συναισθήματα του Μέρταγκ. Μακάρι να γινόταν κάτι, που θα συντελούσε στο να λιώσει ξαφνικά όλη η προηγούμενη έχθρα, η μνησικακία και η δυσπιστία μεταξύ τους. Ο Έραγκον ήλπιζε, ότι κάποτε θα ξανοίγονταν οι δυο τους σε συζητήσεις, που θα καθόριζαν μελλοντικά τις σχέσεις τους. Βεβαίως αυτό ίσως γινόταν πολύ αργότερα, αν τώρα κατάφερνε να τον πείσει, να τον ακολουθήσει μακριά από την Αλαγαισία. Προς το παρόν όμως επιθυμούσε να θέσει κάποιες θεμελιώδεις βάσεις μιας αμοιβαίας εμπιστοσύνης. "Έχουμε πολλά ακόμα να μοιραστούμε μαζί σας για τη χώρα των δράκων." Δεν ήταν τυχαίο το ότι ο Έραγκον είχε διαλέξει τον όρο 'μοιραστούμε', για να περιγράψει τις κρυφές του επιθυμίες που αφορούσαν τη μελλοντική τους επικοινωνία. "Όμως τώρα ανυπομονούμε κι εμείς ν' ακούσουμε για τα δικά σας ταξίδια, για τις δικές σας περιπέτειες."

Με μία αόριστη κίνηση του χεριού του ο Μέρταγκ απέφυγε την ερώτηση που μόλις ο Έραγκον του είχε απευθύνει. "Τα δικά μας τα ταξίδια δεν είναι και τόσο συναρπαστικά όσο το δικό σας" αποκρίθηκε. "Έχουμε ταξιδέψει με τον Θορν στα μέρη του απώτερου βορρά, εκεί όπου η γη δεν είναι άλλο, παρά μία επίπεδη έκταση όλο το χρόνο καλυμμένη με πάγο και όπου τίποτε δεν φυτρώνει. Πέρα από το κρύο και τον κίνδυνο να παγώσουμε από αυτό, τίποτε άλλο δεν αξίζει να μοιραστούμε μαζί σας από αυτή την περιπέτεια. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι το δικό σας ταξίδι αξίζει περισσότερες ώρες συζήτησης. Άλλωστε είναι και η απόφαση που μας ζητάτε να πάρουμε, γι' αυτό θα θέλαμε να _μοιραστείτε_ μαζί μας περισσότερα."

Ο Μέρταγκ έριξε μία σύντομη ματιά προς τη μεριά του Θορν. Ο δράκος φαινομενικά ησύχαζε στη γωνιά του κουλουριασμένος πλάι στη Σαφίρα. Στην πραγματικότητα όμως η προσοχή του ήταν προσηλωμένη στη διήγηση του Έραγκον και οι αισθήσεις του συνεπαρμένες από τις εικόνες που διαρκώς του μετέφερε η γαλάζια δράκαινα. Ο Μέρταγκ έτεινε με το χέρι προς τη μεριά του Έραγκον την γεμάτη κούπα του νερού του. "Αν ήθελες να προβάλλεις για μένα τις εικόνες που περιγράφεις επάνω στην επιφάνεια του υγρού, θα μου ήταν ίσως πιο εύκολο να αποφασίσω. Με τον ίδιο τρόπο, θα χαιρόμουν κι εγώ αργότερα, να προβάλλω για σένα τις εικόνες που έχω δει από τον απώτατο βορρά."

Η ιδέα του αδελφού του έκανε τον Έραγκον να χαμογελάσει πλατειά. Τοποθετώντας την γεμάτη κούπα του Μέρταγκ στη μέση του τραπεζιού μεταξύ τους ψιθύρισε το μαγικό ξόρκι, που επέτρεψε να αποτυπώσει τις αναμνήσεις του από τον τόπο των δράκων στην επιφάνεια του υγρού. Την μια στιγμή το νερό της κούπας αναταράχτηκε, την άλλη πήρε βαθύτερες ασημιές αποχρώσεις, σαν ένας καθρέφτης. Η εικόνα ενός φρουρίου φάνηκε σε μικρογραφία στη μαγεμένη επιφάνεια.

Καμωμένη από την ίδια φαιόχρωμη πέτρα του βουνού, η μπροστινή μεριά του φρουρίου φάνταζε σαν φυσική απόληξη των γύρω βράχων. Ψηλά τείχη, ενισχυμένα με επάλξεις, περιτριγύριζαν ημικυκλικά τα εσωτερικά του κτίσματα, ενώ το πίσω μέρος ήταν προφυλαγμένο από τον ίδιο τον ορεινό όγκο. Μία μακρά σειρά από λαξευμένα σκαλοπάτια οδηγούσαν από την καστρόπορτα στους πρόποδες του όρους επιτρέποντας στα ξωτικά να επισκεφτούν την κατοικία των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Η εικόνα περιστράφηκε μερικές μοίρες παρουσιάζοντας το φρούριο όπως θα το έβλεπε κανείς πετώντας από ψηλά, περνώντας πάνω από τις επάλξεις, φτάνοντας ως την εσωτερική αυλή. Χώροι ειδικά διαμορφωμένοι για εξάσκηση ξεχώριζαν από αυτό το ύψος, καθώς και το επάνω μέρος από τα καταλύματα των κατοίκων του κάστρου. Ο ψηλός πύργος ενός δρακοστάσιου δέσποζε όλων αυτών των κτισμάτων και από το ύψος του ήταν δυνατόν να δει κάποιος ολόκληρη την κοιλάδα που ξεδιπλωνόταν δεξιά και αριστερά της όχθης του ποταμού. Οι καλύβες των ξωτικών, τα δέντρα και οι προσεγμένοι κήποι ομόρφαιναν το, κατά τα άλλα, άγριο τοπίο, προσθέτοντας στην αγριάδα του χώρου μια πινελιά ξωτικίσιου πολιτισμού.

"Όπως είπα και πριν, τα ξωτικά κατοικούν κάτω στην κοιλάδα. Παρ' όλο που η πρόσβασή τους είναι μέχρι τώρα ελεύθερη στο κάστρο, κανένα τους δεν παραμένει εντός του μετά τη δύση του ήλιου. Εσείς, σαν δράκος και καβαλάρης, ανήκετε στο κάστρο, όπου θα είναι και η κατοικία σας, μαζί μας."

Με ένα ικανοποιημένο ύφος για την έξυπνη ιδέα να μοιραστούν έτσι τις πρώτες εικόνες, ο Έραγκον πρόβαλλε ένα μικρό σμήνος άγριων δράκων, που εμφανίστηκε ξαφνικά πίσω από τις ψηλές βουνοκορφές του ορεινού όγκου. Οι πολύχρωμες αποχρώσεις των φολίδων τους λαμπίρισαν σαν ουράνιο τόξο κάτω από τις ακτίνες του ήλιου ενός ζεστού απογεύματος. Γεμάτος ελπίδα και προσμονή, ο Έραγκον κοίταξε και πάλι προς τη μεριά του Μέρταγκ.

Ο Μέρταγκ έσκυψε με πραγματικό ενδιαφέρον πάνω από την εικόνα που εμφανίστηκε στην επιφάνεια του νερού. Το φρούριο των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, που είχε χτίσει ο Έραγκον με τη βοήθεια των ξωτικών και της μαγείας, φαινόταν πραγματικά απόρθητο από ξηράς. Μονάχα από τον αέρα θα μπορούσε να υπάρχει εύκολη πρόσβαση, αυτό όμως δεν σήμαινε και πολλά, αφού εχθρικοί δρακοκαβαλάρηδες πια δεν υπήρχαν. Ο Μέρταγκ έδειξε με το δείκτη του χεριού του τη μοναδική καστρόπορτα, στην οποία κατέληγαν τα πέτρινα, λαξεμένα σκαλοπάτια. "Ίσως θα έπρεπε να υπάρχει και μία δεύτερη καστρόπορτα για λόγους ασφαλείας των εν δυνάμει υπερασπιστών, αν υποθέσουμε ότι θα δεχόσουν επίθεση από δυνάμεις πεζών σε κάποια μάχη."

_"Πρόσεξες, Μέρταγκ, πόσο πολύ ταιριάζει αυτό το μέρος με τη δική μας κατοικία;" _Η φωνή του Θορν ακούστηκε απίστευτα τρυφερή μέσα στο νου του καβαλάρη του.

_"Το πρόσεξα," ε_ιρωνεύτηκε ο Μέρταγκ _"ιδίως ο ζεστός ήλιος και η εύφορη κοιλάδα."_

_"Εννοώ, ότι εκεί ζουν τα ξωτικά στους πρόποδες του βουνού, όπως σ' εμάς οι πρόσφυγες της Αλαγαισίας" _εξηγήθηκε ο Θορν, δίχως να φανερώσει ίχνος παρεξήγησης. _"Ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα κατοικούν ψηλά στο βουνό και τους ενώνει με το χωριό στους πρόποδες μια πέτρινη σκάλα." _

Ο Μέρταγκ σκέφτηκε για λίγο την άποψη του δράκου. Εκτός από τη διαφορά του τοπίου και τις καιρικές συνθήκες, όλα τα άλλα θα μπορούσε να παραδεχτεί ότι έμοιαζαν.

_"Οι σκάλες είναι για τους ανθρώπους και τα ξωτικά, Θορν. Εμείς ενωνόμαστε με τη γη χρησιμοποιώντας τα φτερά σου. Το ίδιο ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα."_

_"Θα μου άρεσε να επισκεφτώ αυτό το παράλληλο με το δικό μας μέρος, εκλεκτέ μου. Εγώ είμαι της γνώμης να δεχτείς την πρόσκληση." _

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν αποκρίθηκε άμεσα στο αίτημα του συντρόφου του. Μία πληθώρα όμως εικόνων των προσφύγων και των αναγκών τους ταξίδεψε από το νου του στο νου του δράκου. Ο Θορν ήξερε καλά ότι χωρίς τους ίδιους και τη βοήθειά τους, οι πρόσφυγες δεν θα κατάφερναν να επιζήσουν.

_"Ίσως μονάχα για ένα μικρό χρονικό διάστημα…" _επέμεινε ο Θορν. _"Όταν το καλοκαίρι φτάσει και ο καιρός καλυτερέψει."_

_"Θα δούμε…" _

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, που η αμφιβολία αχνόκαιγε στην καρδιά του Μέρταγκ, ένα σμήνος από ιπτάμενους δράκους εμφανίστηκε να πετά πάνω από τις κορυφές του βουνού. Οι πολύχρωμες φολίδες τους γυάλισαν στο φως του ήλιου. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης απέμεινε βουβός, να θαυμάζει το υπέροχο θέαμα, που η μαγεία του Έραγκον με γενναιοδωρία προσέφερε. Η συγκίνηση ήταν τόση, ώστε ένιωσε τα μάτια του να υγραίνονται. Μη θέλοντας να προδοθεί, πετάρισε γοργά τα βλέφαρά του, αλλά ακόμα ένιωθε τις βλεφαρίδες του βαριές και βουρκωμένο το βλέμμα. Για να κρύψει το έντονο αυτό συναίσθημα ξερόβηξε μερικές φορές. "Παραδέχομαι ότι το θέαμα είναι μοναδικό, Έραγκον. Ειδικά οι εργασίες με τα κτίσματα στο κάστρο. Πες μου όμως, εκτός από εσένα και τη Σαφίρα, υπάρχουν άλλοι καβαλάρηδες και δράκοι;"

Βλέποντας την προσπάθεια του Μέρταγκ να συγκρατήσει τα δάκρυα που εμφανίστηκαν στα βλέφαρά του, ο Έραγκον σιγουρεύτηκε, ότι η εικόνα των ιπτάμενων δράκων είχε προκαλέσει μεγάλη συγκίνηση στον αδελφό του. Μη θέλοντας όμως να τον φέρει σε θέση δυσκολότερη, καμώθηκε πως δεν το πρόσεξε. "Όταν θα έλθετε να κατοικήσετε μαζί μας, Μέρταγκ και Θορν, σίγουρα θα λάβουμε υπ' όψιν μας όλες τις προτάσεις που θα θέσετε, όσον αφορά το κάστρο και την κατασκευή του. Ιδέες για βελτιώσεις είναι πάντοτε ευπρόσδεκτες" απάντησε στην πρώτη διαπίστωση του Μέρταγκ για την καστρόπορτα, ώστε να κερδισθεί λιγάκι χρόνος δίνοντάς στον αδελφό του την ευκαιρία να συνέλθει από την απρόσμενη συγκίνηση. Όσον αφορά όμως τη δεύτερη ερώτησή του για δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, η απάντηση που θα μπορούσε να δοθεί δεν ήταν άλλη από αρνητική. "Όχι" παραδέχτηκε ο Έραγκον κάπως μουδιασμένα. "Παρά το ότι η Σαφίρα κι εγώ έχουμε επεκτείνει το ξόρκι των αρχαίων δράκων, ώστε να περιλαμβάνει και άλλα γένη της Αλαγαισίας – όπως τους Νάνους και τα Ούργκαλ – και παρά το ότι έχουμε εμπιστευτεί σε όλους από ένα αυγό, κανένα μέχρι στιγμής δεν έχει εκκολαφθεί προς χάριν ενός δρακοκαβαλάρη."

Παρά την παρουσία των ξωτικών, των Ελντουνάρι και τις σπάνιες επισκέψεις μερικών άγριων δράκων, ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα ζούσαν μόνοι. Όσον αφορά τους δύο τους, δεν είχαν κάποιους να μοιραστούν τις εμπειρίες, τις χαρές, ακόμα και τις λύπες ή τις αγωνίες τους. Παρά το ότι τους χώριζαν τόσα δυσάρεστα με τους Μέρταγκ και Θορν, ο αδελφός του και ο δράκος του δεν έπαυαν να είναι το μόνο ζευγάρι δράκου-καβαλάρη που υπήρχε. Η Άρυα και ο Φίρνεν είχαν εξαιρεθεί καιρό πριν απ' τις σκέψεις του, που μόνο πόνο προξενούσαν. Η βασίλισσα των ξωτικών είχε πάρει τις αποφάσεις της και ο Έραγκον τις είχε αποδεχτεί, όσο και αν αυτό τον πλήγωνε. Μπορεί να του στοίχιζε, δεν υπήρχε όμως κανένα νόημα να γυρίζει συνεχώς στο νου του τις ίδιες ελπίδες και να απογοητεύεται. Αν η Άρυα είχε διαλέξει αλλιώς… Αλλά η ξωτικοβασίλισσα θεωρούσε πως είχε διαφορετικά καθήκοντα· και αυτά την τραβούσαν να παραμένει πάντα κοντά στο λαό της, φροντίζοντας για τις δικές του ανάγκες.

_"Ο Θορν δεν ξέρει τίποτε για την εκκόλαψη του πράσινου αυγού,"_ προειδοποίησε η Σαφίρα τον καβαλάρη της _"ούτε και του το έχω αποκαλύψει."_

_"Δεν ξέρω, Σαφίρα. Η Άρυα κράτησε από την αρχή μία υπερπροστατευτική στάση όσον αφορά το δράκο της, ώστε να διαφυλάξει την ύπαρξή του μυστική απ' όλους τους αλλόφυλους της Αλαγαισίας. Μου κάνει εντύπωση όμως το ότι δεν έχει τύχει να συναντηθούν με τον Θορν τις φορές που αυτός κυνηγά στις παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών."_

_"Ίσως αυτό κάποτε γίνει. Ας μην είμαστε όμως εμείς αυτοί που θα αποκαλύψουν το μυστικό τους."_

_"Όπως επιθυμείς. Άλλωστε, αν αποφασίσουν υπέρ μας και μας συνοδέψουν στη γη των δράκων, ο Φίρνεν κα ο Θορν ποτέ δεν θα συναντηθούν. Εκτός αν κάποτε η Άρυα αλλάξει γνώμη."_

_"Έχουν επεκτείνει το αρχαίο ξόρκι;" _Η απορία στη φωνή του Θορν ήταν καταφανής. _"Πώς μπόρεσαν να κάνουν κάτι τέτοιο; Σίγουρα όχι μοναχοί τους, χωρίς βοήθεια." _

Ο Μέρταγκ απόμεινε σιωπηλός, αφ' ενός καταπνίγοντας την προηγούμενη συγκίνησή του, αφ' εταίρου αναμασώντας τα λόγια του αδελφού του. Οι μελλοντικοί δρακοκαβαλάρηδες δεν θα περιλάμβαναν μονάχα ξωτικά και ανθρώπους, αλλά επίσης νάνους και Ούργκαλ, όσο παράξενο και να του φαινόταν αυτό. Η αλήθεια όμως είναι, πως ήταν η προηγούμενη κατάσταση – αυτή που ξεχώριζε τα γένη σε επιθυμητά και ανεπιθύμητα, σε φίλια και εχθρικά – αυτή που είχε συντελέσει αρχικά στην πτώση. Αν τα Ούργκαλ δεν είχαν επιτεθεί στη ομάδα του Γκαλμπατόριξ και δεν είχαν σκοτώσει τον δράκο του... Ίσως τώρα, με την ιδέα του Έραγκον, τα πράγματα να γίνονταν καλύτερα για τις ερχόμενες γενεές των κατοίκων της Αλαγαισίας. Τα χείλη του Μέρταγκ έσπασαν αίφνης σε ένα μικρό χαμόγελο. Αν στις τάξεις των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων υπήρχε τόπος ακόμα και για τα Ούργκαλ, τότε σίγουρα κάπου θα χωρούσαν ο ίδιος και ο Θορν.

_"Όπως και να έχει, κανένα αυγό δεν έχει ακόμα εκκολαφθεί" του _τόνισε ο δράκος. _"Ίσως αυτό αργήσει να γίνει. Υπάρχει αρκετός χρόνος για μας τους δύο, να ενταχθούμε και πάλι στην τάξη των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Υπάρχει χρόνος, τουλάχιστον στους ανθρώπους, για να ξεχάσουν."_

Ο Μέρταγκ άφησε ακόμα το βλέμμα του να πλανηθεί πάνω από τη μικρογραφία του φρουρίου, όπως αυτό εμφανιζόταν μέσα στην κούπα του νερού του. "Ο Θορν είναι θερμός υποστηρικτής της προσφοράς σας, Έραγκον και Σαφίρα" παραδέχτηκε με ειλικρίνεια. "Τολμώ να πω, ότι και η δική μου επιφυλακτικότητα αρχίζει να κάμπτεται μπροστά στο δέλεαρ που εσείς οι δύο ξετυλίγετε μπροστά μου. Παρ' όλα αυτά, εξακολουθούμε να χρειαζόμαστε χρόνο, να συζητήσουμε τις πιθανότητες. Επίσης θα θέλαμε να γνωρίζουμε περισσότερα σχετικά με τις γνώμες των ξωτικών για μας, ώστε να είμαστε προετοιμασμένοι για το τι μας περιμένει από την πλευρά τους, αν και εφ' όσον αποφασίσουμε να σας ακολουθήσουμε στο κάστρο των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων."

Ο Έραγκον δεν μπόρεσε να κρύψει ένα μικρό χαμόγελο για την παραδοχή του Μέρταγκ. Η σκέψη ότι ο αδελφός του ήταν στα πρόθυρα του να αποφασίσει να τους συνοδεύσει στη γη των ελεύθερων δράκων γέμιζε την καρδιά του χαρά και ικανοποίηση. Οι εικόνες που εξακολουθούσε να προβάλει πάνω στην επιφάνεια της κούπας του νερού, τώρα από τους εσωτερικούς χώρους του κτηρίου, είχαν βοηθήσει στο να κλίνει η πλάστιγγα της απόφασης προς τη μεριά του. Η Σαφίρα είχε επίσης κατά πολύ συντελέσει σ' αυτό, με το να στέλνει διαρκώς παρόμοιες εικόνες στο νου του Θορν. Όμως στην ερώτηση του Μέρταγκ όφειλε να απαντήσει και αυτός με ειλικρίνεια.

"Η απάντηση σ' αυτή την ερώτηση είναι δύσκολη" παραδέχτηκε με τη σειρά του και ο Έραγκον." Τα ξωτικά έχουν πολύ πληγωθεί από το θάνατο του χρυσού τους δρακοκαβαλάρη και του αρχαίου του δράκου. Ο χαμός της βασίλισσάς τους επάνω στη μάχη ήρθε να προστεθεί σ' αυτό το πένθος. Κανένας δεν μπορεί να ξέρει τις αντιδράσεις του ενός εκάστου εξ αυτών. Το ότι τα ξωτικά δύσκολα εξωτερικεύουν τα συναισθήματά τους, δεν σημαίνει ότι αυτά δεν υπάρχουν. Πέρα από τον αρχικό τους θρήνο για τον χαμό των δικών τους, ποτέ δεν έχει έρθει η συζήτηση ξανά σ' εσένα και τον δράκο σου. Ίσως τα ξωτικά έχουν ικανοποιηθεί με το θάνατο του Γκαλμπατόριξ· και μαζί του, έχει καλυφθεί και η όποια επιθυμία τους για εκδίκηση. Πάντως, ότι είπα λίγο πριν ισχύει. Η δική τους η κατοικία είναι στους πρόποδες του βουνού, μέσα στην κοιλάδα· η δική μας μέσα στο φρούριο. Θα μπορούσατε να μην έρχεστε και καθόλου σε επαφή, αν αυτό σας κάνει να αισθάνεστε καλύτερα."

Ο Μέρταγκ έσφιξε τα χείλη προβληματισμένος. Όλη η προηγούμενη χαρά και συγκίνηση, που είχε νοιώσει με τον ενθουσιασμό του δράκου του και τη θέαση του άγριου σμήνους ψηλά στους ουρανούς είχε απότομα σβήσει. Αν περνούσαν πολλοί χρόνοι της εξορίας του, οι άνθρωποι της Αλαγαισίας ίσως και να ξεχνούσαν την συμμετοχή του στον πόλεμο στο πλευρό του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Υπήρχαν όμως δύο γένη, που δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να ξεχάσουν, τα αιώνια ξωτικά και οι νάνοι. Τα πρώτα δεν θα λησμονούσαν ποτέ τον θάνατο του Όρομις και Γλέιντρ, οι δεύτεροι το χαμό του προηγούμενου βασιλιά τους.

_"Γιατί; Γιατί;…"_

_"Δεν έχουν νόημα οι τύψεις, Θορν. Είμαστε υπεύθυνοι για όλα όσα μας καταμαρτυρούν. Είτε γι' αυτά που έγιναν με τη θέλησή μας, είτε χωρίς αυτήν. Βλέπεις πως έχω απόλυτο δίκιο, όταν λέω πως καλύτερα είναι να κρατηθούμε μακριά τους;" _ Με μία απότομη κίνηση του χεριού του άρπαξε την κούπα του νερού αδειάζοντας το περιεχόμενό της μέσα στις φλόγες του τζακιού. Καμία άλλη εικόνα, απ' όσες μετέφερε ο Έραγκον, δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να δεχτεί. _"_Τουλάχιστον εδώ υπάρχουν κάποιοι που μας έχουν ανάγκη. Υπολογίζουν στη βοήθειά μας και μας τιμούν."__

Ήσυχα είχαν περάσει τα προηγούμενα πέντε χρόνια, παρά τις όποιες δυσκολίες τους. Τι ήθελαν τώρα να εμφανιστούν η Σαφίρα και ο αδελφός του; Σκόπευαν να κάνουν τις τύψεις να επιστρέψουν; Τις αναμνήσεις του εξευτελισμού μπροστά στον Γκαλμπατόριξ; Την ταπείνωση δύο σκλάβων;

_"Πάψε να υπερβάλλεις, Μέρταγκ. Έχουμε να δώσουμε απαντήσεις για όλα αυτά, το έχουμε ξαναπεί και το έχουμε αποφασίσει. Μπορούμε ανά πάσα στιγμή να δώσουμε λόγο των πράξεων τις οποίες εξαναγκαστήκαμε να κάνουμε."_

Ο Θορν ήταν ο περισσότερο δυνατός από τους δύο, ο περισσότερο αποφασισμένος. Ο Θορν ήταν η πηγή και της δικής του δύναμης. Ο λόγος για τον οποίο έκανε πάντοτε κουράγιο. Ο Μέρταγκ μετανιωμένος απόθεσε την κούπα ξανά επάνω στο τραπέζι και την ξαναγέμισε νερό με τα υπόλοιπα της κανάτας. "Λυπάμαι, Έραγκον," απολογήθηκε. "Μπορείς, αν θέλεις, να μου δείξεις τα σπίτια των ξωτικών και τα δέντρα της κοιλάδας. Και μετά, αν το επιθυμείς, θα σου δείξω και εγώ με τον ίδιο τρόπο όλα όσα θυμάμαι από… _εκείνη_… από τη μητέρα" είπε για να τον καλοπιάσει.

Η απότομη αλλαγή στο ύφος του Μέρταγκ δεν πέρασε απαρατήρητη από τον Έραγκον και η κίνησή του, να χύσει το περιεχόμενο της κούπας μέσα στο τζάκι χαλώντας την εικόνα της επιφάνειάς της, τον άφησε άναυδο. Σε μία μόνο στιγμή η ζεστή ατμόσφαιρα ανάμεσά τους είχε αλλάξει.

_"Τι κακή συμπεριφορά!" _σχολίασε η Σαφίρα με απέχθεια. _"Δεν αποκλείεται η μοναξιά να τον έχει αποτρελάνει. Γι' αυτό και οι απότομες αυτές μεταπτώσεις. Ήθελα να ξέρω, τι περίμενε ότι θα του πεις; Πως τα ξωτικά θα έστρωναν τα κόκκινα χαλιά για την υποδοχή του;"_

_"Δεν βιάζομαι να τον κρίνω, Σαφίρα" _αποκρίθηκε ο Έραγκον. Η αυθόρμητη ενέργεια του αδελφού του όμως τον παραξένεψε. Απ' όσο γνώριζε τον Μέρταγκ, ήταν πολύ περισσότερο συγκρατημένος και καθόλου παρορμητικός. Ή μήπως με τα χρόνια είχε και αυτό αλλάξει; Για λίγο τον παρατήρησε να μένει σιωπηλός και ήταν σίγουρος ότι κατά την ώρα αυτή λάβαινε χώρα η σιωπηλή συνομιλία του με τον Θορν. Κατόπιν ο Μέρταγκ τοποθέτησε και πάλι την κούπα ανάμεσά τους, την ξαναγέμισε με νερό από την κανάτα και με ήπιο τόνο απολογήθηκε.

Τα αμέσως επόμενα λόγια του αδελφού του, έκαναν την καρδιά του Έραγκον να πετάξει ως τα ουράνια. Η προοπτική να δει ξανά την εικόνα της Σελίνα μέσα από τα μάτια του Μέρταγκ τον γέμισε συγκίνηση που δεν έκανε καμία προσπάθεια να κρύψει. "Αυτές είναι οι πήλινες καλύβες των ξωτικών" είπε δημιουργώντας γοργά μερικές εικόνες στην επιφάνεια του νερού. "Και αυτά είναι μερικά από τα πιο συνηθισμένα φυτά της κοιλάδας" συνέχισε αλλάζοντας βιαστικά την εικόνα. "Να και το φυτό της φοινικιάς, που ο γλυκός καρπός του σου άρεσε τόσο πολύ εχθές. Εδώ είναι μία ήσυχη μεριά της κοίτης του ποταμού, που τα νερά καταλαγιάζουν, ώστε τα ξωτικά συνηθίζουν να έρχονται και να λούζονται. Μερικές φορές ανάβουν τις νύχτες φωτιές τριγύρω – όπως βλέπεις εδώ – και μετά κάθονται και τραγουδούν. Να και μια φωλιά των άγριων δράκων, όπως φαίνεται από ψηλά. Εδώ μπορείς να δεις τις βιβλιοθήκες με τα χειρόγραφα, να και το εσωτερικό του δρακοστάσιου. Και η θέα της αμμώδους πεδιάδας από ψηλά, από τις επάλξεις του φρουρίου. Εδώ άλλη μία κάτω από το φεγγαρόφωτο. Δείξε μου τώρα κι εσύ τη μητέρα."

Η ταχύτητα με την οποία εναλλάσσονταν οι εικόνες έδειχνε πασίδηλα τη λαχτάρα του Έραγκον να δει ξανά το πρόσωπο της Σελίνα. Η ιδέα ακόμα, ότι θα κατόρθωνε να εκμαιεύσει κάποια μυστική πλευρά της ύπαρξής της από τον Μέρταγκ, τον είχε συνεπάρει.

Όσο κι αν ήθελε να το αποφύγει, ένα αχνό χαμόγελο άνθισε στα χείλη του Μέρταγκ και πάλι, βλέποντας τη βιασύνη με την οποία ο Έραγκον άλλαζε τις διάφορες εικόνες πάνω στην επιφάνεια της κούπας του νερού. Η αλλαγή ήταν τόσο γοργή και αλλοπρόσαλλη, που ο ίδιος, αν δεν είχε τις ιδιότητες αντίληψης ενός δρακοκαβαλάρη, θα δυσκολευόταν να παρακολουθήσει. Το δε τελευταίο αίτημα του αδελφού του, για την εικόνα της Σελίνα, έκανε αυτό το αχνό χαμόγελο να δυναμώσει. Ο Μέρταγκ συγκεντρώθηκε επιτρέποντας στις μακρινές, παιδικές του μνήμες να ανέβουν στην επιφάνεια του συνειδητού του. Η ασαφής εικόνα ενός γυναικείου προσώπου – εκείνου που σπάνια είχε δει να σκύβει πάνω από το παιδικό του κρεβατάκι – φάνηκε να σχηματίζεται αργά στην επιφάνεια του νερού. Το περίγραμμα φάνταζε θολό, το ίδιο και τα περισσότερα από τα χαρακτηριστικά της γυναίκας. Το μόνο καθαρότερο απ' όλα ήταν τα χείλη, που έσπαζαν σε ένα γλυκό, τρυφερό χαμόγελο. Έπειτα κινούνταν ρυθμικά, σαν να έψελναν ή τραγουδούσαν.

Η εικόνα κατόπιν άλλαξε παρουσιάζοντας την ίδια γυναικεία μορφή, αλλά καθαρότερη τώρα. Η Σελίνα καθόταν σε ένα πέτρινο πάγκο έχοντας στην ποδιά της πλήθος από κομμένα λουλούδια και έπλεκε με αυτά στεφάνι. Τα μακριά, καστανά της μαλλιά ήσαν πρόχειρα μαζεμένα στο πίσω μέρος της κεφαλής πλεγμένα σε μακριά κοτσίδα, που κρεμόταν στο ένα πλευρό της. Τα καστανά της μάτια υψώθηκαν από την προηγούμενη δουλειά της και τώρα κοίταζαν γλυκά προς το μέρος τους. Τα χείλη φάνηκαν να φωνάζουν ένα όνομα, ενώ τα δύο της μπράτσα απλώθηκαν προς τη μεριά τους.

Παρόμοιες εικόνες της γυναίκας ακολούθησαν, εικόνες που θα είχε ένα μικρό παιδί κρατημένο στην αγκαλιά της. Άλλες ήταν τρυφερές κι άλλες πολύ μελαγχολικές· την ώρα που η γυναίκα τριγύριζε σε έναν παρατημένο κήπο, χαϊδεύοντας τα πέταλα από λουλούδια μαραμένα.

_"Να μην του δείξεις τις τελευταίες εικόνες που θυμάσαι! Εκείνες που η μητέρα της φωλιάς έχει αρρωστήσει και μετά έχει πετάξει μακριά από ετούτο τον κόσμο."_

Η υπόδειξη του Θορν ήταν σοφή. Ούτως ή άλλως όμως, ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε σκοπό να προχωρήσει τόσο. Τουλάχιστον όχι αυτή την ημέρα, όχι ακόμα. Αφήνοντας την τελευταία από τις εικόνες να διαλυθεί μονάχη της κάτω από την επιφάνεια του νερού, απευθύνθηκε προς τον Έραγκον. "Ευχαριστημένος;"

Ο Έραγκον είχε γείρει όσο πιο κοντά μπορούσε πάνω από την κούπα του Μέρταγκ. Αν ήταν δυνατόν να πιάσει το είδωλο με τα δάχτυλά του, θα το είχε κάνει. Η εικόνα της μητέρας του, όπως την παρουσίαζε ο αδελφός του, έμοιαζε τόσο διαφορετική από εκείνο το είδωλο, που είχε κάποτε κατασκευάσει ο Μπρομ με τη Σελίνα σε έναν κήπο ολάνθιστο. Η παρούσα εικόνα της δεν ήταν αυτή μιας όμορφης γυναίκας, που τα μάτια ενός ερωτευμένου εραστή ωραιοποιούσαν ακόμα περισσότερο. Ήταν εκείνη μιας γλυκιάς, μιας λατρεμένης και μελαγχολικής μητέρας. Όσο θολό και να φαινόταν το πρόσωπό της και με ανθρώπινα ψεγάδια, όσο ατημέλητα και πρόχειρα τα ρούχα της ή κουρασμένο το ύφος της, τούτη η εικόνα της Σελίνα ήταν αυτή που ένα μικρό παιδί με λαχτάρα περίμενε ν' αντικρίσει. Οι μεγάλες διαφορές με τις οποίες παρουσιάζονταν τα χαρακτηριστικά της Σελίνα ανάμεσα στις αναμνήσεις του Μέρταγκ, σηματοδοτούσαν και τα αραιά χρονικά διαστήματα που τους επιτρεπόταν να συναντιόνται.

Ο Έραγκον άγγισε με τις άκρες των δακτύλων το χείλος της κούπας στενάζοντας. Τουλάχιστον ο Μέρταγκ είχε τις δικές του αναμνήσεις από τη μητέρα τους, όσο λίγες ή απομεμακρυσμένες μεταξύ τους και να ήσαν. Εκείνος όμως, ο Έραγκον, τι είχε;

_"Να μη ζηλεύεις τον Μέρταγκ γι' αυτό, μικρούλη." _Αυτή τη φορά η Σαφίρα ακούστηκε κάθε άλλο παρά επικριτική, αλλά τρυφερή μέσα στο νου του. _"Αυτός μπορεί να έχει μερικές αναμνήσεις από τη μητέρα, αλλά εσύ είσαι εκείνος που μεγάλωσες μέσα σε μια οικογένεια που σε αγαπούσαν. Εσύ ήσουν ο ελεύθερος από τους δύο."_

_"Έχεις δίκιο, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα. Ποτέ δεν θα παραπονεθώ ξανά." _Ο καιρός που απορούσε για το ποιοι μπορεί να ήταν οι γονείς του και προβληματιζόταν για το αν ήταν αρκετά καλός για τη μητέρα του, είχε περάσει. Η Σελίνα είχε αναγκαστεί να τον αφήσει στον θείο Γκάρροου. Ο Έραγκον ήταν πια σίγουρος, αν η μητέρα του είχε την πολυτέλεια της επιλογής, όλα θα είχαν εξελιχθεί αλλιώτικα. Άραγε, ο Μέρταγκ σκεφτόταν μ' αυτόν παρόμοια; Είχε ποτέ καταφέρει να ξεπεράσει την εγκατάλειψη της Σελίνα για να σώσει το δεύτερο παιδί της; Τον καιρό που πολεμούσε ο ένας τον άλλο, ο Μέρταγκ είχε εκφραστεί δυσμενώς για το γεγονός αυτό, σημάδι ότι η μνησικακία υπόβοσκε ακόμα μέσα στην ψυχή του. Η Σελίνα όμως είχε παρατήσει τον νεογέννητο Έραγκον και είχε γυρίσει πίσω για το μεγάλο της γιο. Κάποτε δεν θα έπρεπε να συζητήσουν για όλα αυτά;

_"Δεν είναι απόψε ο κατάλληλος χρόνος για κάτι τέτοιο" _συμβούλεψε η Σαφίρα και ο Έραγκον βρήκε ότι η δράκαινα είχε απόλυτο δίκιο.

Μόλις έσβησε η τελευταία ανάμνηση του Μέρταγκ μέσα στην κούπα του νερού και η ερώτησή του, αν είναι ευχαριστημένος, ο Έραγκον ξύπνησε από τις εσώτερες σκέψεις του. "Ω, ναι, είμαι!" Παρά τη συγκίνηση που βράχνιαζε τη φωνή του – ακόμα ένιωθε τα μάγουλά του κόκκινα και τα μάτια του πρησμένα από δάκρυα που συγκρατούσε – μια εσώτερη χαρά και αγαλλίαση ξεχυνόταν από μέσα του, έτοιμη ν' αγκαλιάσει τα πάντα μέσα στο δωμάτιο. Να εξαπλωθεί ακόμα στον έξω κόσμο, να γεμίσει τη γη και τον αέρα. "Οι εικόνες της μητέρας είναι ότι πιο πολύτιμο μου έχει δοθεί ποτέ, αδελφέ. Σ' ευχαριστώ γι' αυτή την προσφορά σου, από τα βάθη της καρδιάς μου."

Με ένα αινιγματικό χαμόγελο στα χείλη, ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε από το πέτρινο κάθισμα και βάλθηκε να μαζεύει τα σκεύη του τραπεζιού, σημάδι ότι αυτή η συζήτηση είχε τελειώσει. Το λίγο φαγητό που είχε περισσέψει στη χύτρα, το μοίρασε ανάμεσα σε δύο καθαρές γαβάθες, τις οποίες κατόπιν τοποθέτησε στη άκρη της πυροστιάς του τζακιού, για να διατηρείται ζεστό το περιεχόμενό τους. Το δείπνο τους θα ήταν πολύ πιο λιτό απ' ότι το γεύμα, είχαν όμως κάτι έτοιμο στην άκρη. Ο Μέρταγκ εξαφανίστηκε για λίγο στο πλαϊνό δωμάτιο καθαρίζοντας τα χρησιμοποιημένα σκεύη φαγητού και νερού μέσα σε γούρνα με καθαρό νερό. Όταν εμφανίστηκε και πάλι, κρατούσε στα χέρια του τη χύτρα, αυτή τη φορά γεμάτη με φρέσκο νερό του βουνού και την τοποθέτησε πάνω από τη φωτιά αφήνοντας το νερό να βράσει. Ο Θορν ανασήκωσε τεμπέλικα το κεφάλι του παρακολουθώντας τις κινήσεις του καβαλάρη του, κατόπιν κούρνιασε και πάλι στο πλαϊνό του λαιμού της Σαφίρα.

"Σε λίγο το νερό για το μπάνιο σου θα είναι έτοιμο" είπε στον Έραγκον ο Μέρταγκ. "Μπορείς να χρησιμοποιήσεις τους δικούς μου χώρους για να λουστείς και να ξεκουραστείς. Σου τους παραχωρώ, αν θέλεις για να κοιμηθείς και τη νύχτα. Αν όμως δεν επιθυμείς έτσι, θα μπορούσες να μοιραστείς τις γούνες της Σαφίρα μέσα στο δρακοστάσιο. Πολλές φορές, έτσι κοιμάμαι και εγώ με τον Θορν, ο ένας πλάι στον άλλο στη γωνία του τζακιού."

Ο Έραγκον ήταν ευχαριστημένος. Ευτυχισμένος θα μπορούσε να πει. Είχε βρεθεί τρόπος να μοιραστεί κάποιες εικόνες με τον Μέρταγκ. Είχε μόλις γίνει αποδέκτης των αναμνήσεων του αδελφού του από τη μητέρα. Ανάμεσα στη Σαφίρα και τον Θορν δεν είχε υπάρξει πρόβλημα στο να μοιράζονται σκέψεις και εικόνες, αλλά βέβαια η Σαφίρα και ο Θορν ήσαν δράκοι. Η ιδέα ότι κάποια μέρα θα έφταναν να επικοινωνούν με τον ίδιο τρόπο ο ίδιος με τον Μέρταγκ γέμιζε εφορία την καρδιά του. Καταλαβαίνοντας ότι ο αδελφός του δεν ήταν έτοιμος για περισσότερες εξομολογήσεις για την ώρα και αποφασισμένος να του δώσει τον χρόνο που χρειαζόταν μέχρι να πάρει τις αποφάσεις του, ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε κι αυτός. Πλησίασε το τζάκι και με το μικρό δάχτυλό του δοκίμασε τη θερμότητα του νερού της χύτρας. "Δεν θέλω να σε ξεβολέψω, αδελφέ, από τους προσωπικούς σου χώρους. Ένα λουτρό όμως στην μπανιέρα σου, πραγματικά θα το εκτιμούσα. Μμμ… νομίζω ότι το νερό είναι αρκετά ζεστό για να γλυκάνει την παγωνιά της πέτρας. Ευχαριστώ λοιπόν, τα λέμε αργότερα."

Ο Έραγκον σήκωσε το σάκο της σέλας του, όπου μέσα φύλαγε δύο αλλαξιές με καθαρά ρούχα, κράτησε τη χύτρα από τη λαβή της και κατευθύνθηκε προς την μικρή έξοδο του κυκλικού διαδρόμου, όπου ήταν τα δωμάτια που τον είχε ξεναγήσει νωρίτερα ο Μέρταγκ.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	11. Chapter 11

Όπου ο Έραγκον ονειρεύεται, ενώ οι κάτοικοι του μυστικού χωριού ζουν έναν εφιάλτη.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 11**

Ο Μέρταγκ είδε τον Έραγκον να εξαφανίζεται στον διάδρομο με τα προσωπικά του δωμάτια, κουβαλώντας με το ένα χέρι τον σάκο της σέλας του, και με το άλλο τη χύτρα του ζεστού νερού για το μπάνιο του. Για μια στιγμή η εικόνα του φάνηκε πολύ αστεία. Σε όλες οι τελευταίες συναντήσεις τους κατέληγαν να μένουν πληγωμένοι ο ένας από τη λεπίδα του άλλου, με περισσότερα πικρά λόγια να έχουν ανταλλαγεί μεταξύ τους, περισσότερο πόνο να βαραίνει μετά τις καρδιές τους. Ο Μέρταγκ στηρίχτηκε στην άκρη του πέτρινου τραπεζιού και έκλεισε για μια στιγμή τα μάτια. Όλοι αυτοί οι εφιάλτες είχαν περάσει όμως. Όσο και αν είχε αντιμετωπίσει μέχρι τώρα επιφυλακτικά την παρουσία του Έραγκον και της Σαφίρα στην επικράτειά του, έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί ότι είχε χαρεί να τους δει και πάλι. Το ότι η όλη συμπεριφορά του αδελφού του και της δράκαινας έδειχνε φιλική και μόνο, τον ικανοποιούσε υπέρμετρα.

Ο Μέρταγκ γύρισε προς το τζάκι και στάθηκε για λίγο μπροστά στη φωτιά. Πλάι του ο Θορν χουζούρευε με το μουσούδι ακουμπισμένο στο λαιμό της Σαφίρα. Τα μάτια της γαλάζιας δράκαινας ήταν κλειστά, αλλά ο Μέρταγκ ήταν σίγουρος πως δεν κοιμόταν. Αφήνοντας τους δράκους μόνους στην ησυχία τους, αποτραβήχτηκε στην πλαϊνή αίθουσα, αυτή που χρησιμοποιούσε και σαν αποθήκη των προμηθειών του. Εκεί βάλθηκε να ασχολείται με μία κατασκευή αφημένη επάνω στον πάγκο, που εδώ και καιρό είχε μεν αρχίσει, δεν είχε όμως ακόμα βρει τη διάθεση να την τελειώσει.

Ο Μέρταγκ αφέθηκε αρχικά στις μηχανικές κινήσεις των χεριών του. Σε λίγο όμως συνέλαβε το νου του να παρασύρεται μοιραία στο παρελθόν, ένα παρελθόν που μάταια προσπαθούσε να ξεχάσει. Αυτό ήταν κάτι που του συνέβαινε σχεδόν πάντοτε, όταν η εργασία ήταν απλά χειρωνακτική, χωρίς ίχνος πνευματικής απαίτησης. Αυτός ήταν επίσης και ο λόγος, που καιρό τώρα απέφευγε ν' ασχοληθεί με την κατασκευή που είχε αρχίσει αργοπορώντας να τελειώσει. Δύο σκούρα, αμυγδαλωτά μάτια ξεπρόβαλαν και πάλι μέσα από το σκοτάδι, κάνοντας την καρδιά του να πάλεται δυνατότερα. Με μεγάλη και επίπονη προσπάθεια έδιωξε την εικόνα από το μυαλό του προσπαθώντας να συγκεντρωθεί σε εικόνες πρόσφατες, όλες εκείνες που πρωτύτερα είχε μοιραστεί με τον Έραγκον. Η προοπτική του να ταξιδέψει μαζί με τον Θορν σε μέρη νέα και άγνωστα, έκανε την ψυχή του να λαχταρίσει. Η ομορφιά της άγριας κοιλάδας ανάμεσα στον ορεινό όγκο… η ζεστασιά του ήλιου που απλωνόταν στο τοπίο και που τόσο του είχε λείψει… η μεγαλειώδης εικόνα των ιπτάμενων δράκων… όλα τον γέμιζαν με πρωτόγνωρη ευφορία. Είχαν ζήσει αυτός και ο Θορν αποτραβηγμένοι στις άγριες περιοχές του βορρά. Είχαν αποκτήσει εδώ πάνω το σπίτι τους, ένα άσυλο μέσα στο οποίο ένιωθαν ασφαλείς. Είχαν δικούς τους ανθρώπους στο χωριό, να τους τιμούν και να τους σέβονται, ανθρώπους που και οι ίδιοι εμπιστεύονταν. Είχαν επίσης και ευθύνες απέναντι σε όλους αυτούς. Δεν θα τους εγκατέλειπαν όμως αβοήθητους, τώρα που μια νέα προοπτική ανοιγόταν μπροστά τους. Δεν θα μπορούσαν άραγε, να αναλάβουν τη μεταφορά των κατοίκων σε άλλο, καλύτερο και ασφαλέστερο σημείο; Δεν θα μπορούσε να μεσολαβήσει ο Έραγκον, ώστε να αποδοθεί σε όλους τους πρόσφυγες του χωριού αμνηστία; Και οι ίδιοι, ο Μέρταγκ μαζί με τον Θορν, να τραβήξουν κατόπιν τον δρόμο της μοίρας τους; Τον δρόμο ενός καβαλάρη και του δράκου του;

Υπήρχαν βέβαια και τα ξωτικά, που ο Μέρταγκ μπορούσε να φανταστεί τις αντιδράσεις του. Υπήρχε όμως από την άλλη και η λαχτάρα του Θορν. Και οι νάνοι; Τι θα έκαναν μόλις το πρώτο αυγό δράκου εκκολαπτόταν για τον πρώτο νάνο δρακοκαβαλάρη; Πώς θα αντιμετώπιζαν το καινούριο ζευγάρι; Πώς θα τους αντιμετώπιζαν εκείνοι; Είχε πολλά να σκεφτεί, πολλά σχέδια να εξυφάνει με το νου του, για την περίπτωση που ο Θορν παρέμενε αμετάπειστος να ακολουθήσουν τον Έραγκον. Και ο χρόνος που του απέμενε για να αποφασίσει ήταν λίγος.

Κουβαλώντας πάντα τον σάκο και τη χύτρα, ο Έραγκον βρήκε τον δρόμο του προς τα ιδιαίτερα δωμάτια του Μέρταγκ. Χωρίς να χρειαστεί ν' ανάψει κάποιον από τους πυρσούς του διαδρόμου, με τις οξυμένες οπτικές του αισθήσεις έφτασε στο κυρίως δωμάτιο, όπου το κρεβάτι και το πέτρινο σεντούκι κι εκεί άφησε τον σάκο να πέσει στο πάτωμα. Σε μια μικρή προεξοχή του τοίχου ξεχώρισε ένα μικρό, πήλινο λυχνάρι γεμάτο λίπος, που με μία του λέξη έκανε το φυτίλι ν' ανάψει. Ένα αδύναμο, χλωμό φως γέμισε το δωμάτιο, αρκετό όμως για τον Έραγκον να βλέπει και να κινείται άνετα μέσα σ' αυτό. Ακουμπώντας στο δάπεδο τη χύτρα άνοιξε το σάκο του ξεχωρίζοντας μερικά αντικείμενα από μέσα. Η καθαρή αλλαξιά διπλώθηκε πάνω στο κρεβάτι για κατοπινή χρήση, ενώ η πλάκα το σαπούνι, μια λινή πετσέτα και ένα κουρέλι που θα χρησιμοποιούσε για να τριφτεί μέσα στο λουτρό τον ακολούθησαν στο επόμενο δωμάτιο. Οι στάλες του νερού που έσταζε μέσα στην πέτρινη γούρνα οδήγησαν σταθερά τα βήματά του. Ο χώρος άλλωστε ήταν μικρός, περιέχοντας μονάχα τα αναγκαία. Ο Έραγκον άφησε τα αντικείμενα στο πρεβάζι της γούρνας και γυρνώντας πίσω στο μεγαλύτερο δωμάτιο πήρε στο ένα χέρι του τη χύτρα και στο άλλο το λυχνάρι, φέγγοντας τα βήματά του. Με μια ματιά γύρω του διαπίστωσε ότι υπήρχε κι εδώ μία αντίστοιχη προεξοχή πάνω στον τοίχο, όπου και τοποθέτησε το αναμμένο λυχνάρι. Τώρα μπορούσε να διακρίνει καθαρότατα τα πάντα γύρω του.

Η μπανιέρα ήταν γεμάτη σχεδόν ως το χείλος, κάτι όχι και τόσο ευχάριστο μιας και, μόλις θα αναμίγνυε το ζεστό νερό της χύτρας με το κρύο, το μπάνιο του θα πάγωνε στη στιγμή. Τότε πρόσεξε και πάλι την τάπα, που πολύ έξυπνα είχε τοποθετηθεί στο κατάλληλο σημείο του δαπέδου, δίπλα στο ρήγμα της πέτρας. Ο Έραγκον αποφάσισε να ξεφορτωθεί μια ικανή ποσότητα κρύου νερού, ώστε το υπόλοιπο που θα απέμενε να αναμιχθεί με το ζεσταμένο, να είναι αρκετό και σε ανεκτή θερμοκρασία για το λουτρό του. Έτσι και έκανε. Μόλις ανακάτεψε το περιεχόμενο της χύτρας με αυτό της μπανιέρας, δοκίμασε με το χέρι την τωρινή θερμοκρασία.

"Δεν το λες και ζεστό, κατάλληλο για μπάνιο" σχολίασε στον εαυτό του. "Όμως, μιας και είναι ότι υπάρχει…" την επόμενη στιγμή τα βρώμικα ρούχα πετάχτηκαν σε μία γωνία και ο δρακοκαβαλάρης χώθηκε κάτω απ' το νερό παίρνοντας βαθιά ανάσα. Μετά το γεύμα μπροστά στη ζεστασιά του τζακιού, το σοκ ήταν αρκετά ισχυρό. Χωρίς να χρονοτριβήσει λεπτό, ο Έραγκον άρχισε να τρίβεται βιαστικά.

_"Το νερό είναι κατάλληλο για τον Μέρταγκ!" _Η φωνή της Σαφίρα ακούστηκε κάπως επικριτική στο νου του.

_"Υπονοείς, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα, ότι ο Μέρταγκ είναι πιο σκληραγωγημένος απ' ότι εγώ;"_ Ξαφνικά είχε την αίσθηση ότι η γαλάζια δράκαινα γελούσε.

_"Τελείωσε το λουτρό σου, μικρούλη." _

Την κατάλαβε να αποσύρεται από το νου του και βιάστηκε να λούσει γοργά τα μαλλιά του. Τέλος χώθηκε για τα καλά κάτω από την επιφάνεια του νερού, για ένα καλύτερο ξέβγαλμα. Μερικές στιγμές αργότερα τινάχτηκε και πάλι στην επιφάνεια και βγαίνοντας από το – ναι, τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να είναι παρά – λιωμένο χιόνι του βουνού, τυλίχτηκε γοργά με την πετσέτα και όρμησε προς το κρεβάτι του Μέρταγκ. Οι γούνες που χρησιμοποιούσε ο αδελφός του για κλινοσκεπάσματα του φάνηκαν εκείνη τη στιγμή πιο επιθυμητές απ' όσο η καθαρή αλλαξιά του. Ο Έραγκον χώθηκε μέσα στο κρεβάτι και χαλάρωσε αφήνοντας τη γύμνια του στην επαφή της παχιάς γούνας. Θα φρόντιζε να συμμαζέψει αργότερα.

Η ζεστασιά ήρθε γοργά κάνοντάς τον να νανουριστεί μέσα στην αγκαλιά της. Οι γούνες και το προσκεφάλι εξέπεμπαν μια ιδιάζουσα μυρωδιά, εκείνη ενός άγνωστου σώματος αναμεμιγμένη με μια πιο οικεία, αν και ταυτόχρονα αρκετά ξένη. Η μυρωδιά του Μέρταγκ μαζί και η… μυρωδιά του δράκου του. Αλήθεια, αυτή θα πρέπει να ήταν η άλλη, η πιο οικεία και ταυτόχρονα ξένη μυρωδιά. Του θύμιζε λίγο την οσμή που εξέπεμπε η Σαφίρα του, όταν εκείνος κοιμόταν κουλουριασμένος στο πλευρό της κι αυτή σκέπαζε προστατευτικά το σώμα του με το φτερό της. Ο Έραγκον χαλάρωσε κι άλλο. Η ζεστασιά σαν απαλό όνειρο τον τύλιξε, κάνοντάς τον να ονειρευτεί ζεστές κοιλάδες και χρυσές ηλιαχτίδες κάτω από γαλάζιους ουρανούς. Το πρόσωπο μιας γυναίκας… της Σελίνα… έσκυβε από πάνω του τραγουδώντας του γλυκά. Και ο ύπνος ήρθε και τον αγκάλιασε.

Τυλιγμένος μέσα στις γούνες του κρεβατιού, ο Έραγκον άρχισε να ονειρεύεται. Βάδιζε μέσα στους σκοτεινούς διαδρόμους του κάστρου των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων έχοντας τη διαρκή αίσθηση των Ελντουνάρι, να γεμίζουν με τις διδαχές τους το μυαλό του. _"Η ισχύς βρίσκεται στην ένωση των ομοίων, αλλά και των αντιθέτων."_ Η φωνή του Ουμάροθ ακούστηκε επιδοκιμαστική, σημάδι ίσως ότι επικροτούσε την πρόσκλησή του στον Μέρταγκ, να συμμετάσχει στο τάγμα των καβαλάρηδων· ή τουλάχιστον έτσι του φάνηκε. Ο Έραγκον συνέχισε να προχωρά μέσα στους διαδρόμους, που τώρα άλλαζαν… στένευαν και η οροφή χαμήλωνε… μετατρέπονταν σε έναν άγνωστο λαβύρινθο… κάπου μακρύτερα ακουγόταν νερό που στάλαζε πάνω σε υδάτινη επιφάνεια… και μετά ο δυνατός θόρυβος του υπόγειου καταρράκτη… Η φιγούρα ενός άντρα φάνηκε να στέκει ακίνητος και να τον περιμένει κάτω από ένα άλικο φως… Ήταν ο Μέρταγκ! Μέσα στον ύπνο του ο Έραγκον έφερε ασυναίσθητα το χέρι στη μέση του αναζητώντας τη λαβή του σπαθιού, που δεν βρισκόταν εκεί. _"Δεν πρόκειται να πολεμήσω ξανά μαζί σου, αδελφέ μου…" _μουρμούρισε, ενώ οι κρύες ψεκάδες του καταρράκτη έβρεχαν το πρόσωπο και το κορμί του. Το όνειρο άλλαξε απότομα, όπως γινόταν σχεδόν κάθε νύχτα. Βάδιζε πια μονάχος κάτω από ένα δεντροσκέπαστο δρομάκι της Ελλεσμίρα, με τη διαρκή αίσθηση ότι η Άρυα βρισκόταν κάπου κοντά του. Βίασε το βήμα για να τη συναντήσει, να την προλάβει… Εκείνη όμως πάντοτε του ξέφευγε παρασυρμένη από τα ρεύματα των ανέμων που φυσούσαν ανάμεσα από τα κλαδιά των δέντρων.

Η καθησυχαστική φωνή της Σαφίρα γέμισε το νου του. _"Κοιμήσου ήσυχος, μικρούλη, ξεκουράσου."_

Και ναι, το μακρινό τους ταξίδι μέχρι τον βορρά, ιδίως οι τελευταίες εβδομάδες κάτω από σκληρές καιρικές συνθήκες, τον είχε κουράσει. Ο Έραγκον άλλαξε πλευρό και ξαναβυθίσθηκε στην αγκάλη του ύπνου. Άκουσε τη φωνή της Σελίνα που τραγουδούσε γι' αυτόν. Η ίδια η εικόνα της μητέρας του χαμογελούσε μέσα από την κούπα του Μέρταγκ.

Η ώρα πρέπει να είχε περάσει. Η μάχη που έδινε όλο το απόγευμα με τις αναμνήσεις και τις αμφιβολίες για το μέλλον που ξεδιπλωνόταν μπροστά τους, τον είχε κουράσει. Ο Μέρταγκ παράτησε την ημιτελή κατασκευή του και ασχολήθηκε με το να μαζέψει τα αυτοσχέδια εργαλεία του. Κατόπιν επέστρεψε στο δωμάτιο του τζακιού, για να τροφοδοτήσει τη φωτιά για τη νύχτα. Ο Έραγκον προφανώς κοιμόταν ακόμα, γιατί βρήκε τους δύο δράκους μονάχους. Κάθονταν βολικά ο ένας πλάι στον άλλο, αγγίζοντας ελαφρά τους λαιμούς και τα ρύγχη τους. Ο Μέρταγκ υποπτεύτηκε μια συνεχή ροή επικοινωνίας μεταξύ τους και μη θέλοντας να τους διακόψει βολεύτηκε στα δέρματα του πέτρινου καθίσματος αμίλητος και βάλθηκε να τρώει το φαγητό που είχε φυλάξει στην κούπα του για βραδινό του.

_"Η νύχτα έξω σκοτείνιασε τον ουρανό. Ο άνεμος, το κρύο και το χιόνι έχουν δυναμώσει. Η Σαφίρα λέει ότι ο Έραγκον κοιμάται βαθιά και ότι η ίδια θα πλαγιάσει στο δρακοστάσιο περιμένοντάς τον. Η Σαφίρα δεν θα ήθελε να στερηθείς τη ζεστασιά του τζακιού, αφού έχεις παραχωρήσει το κρεβάτι σου στον εκλεκτό της." __Ο Θορν άνοιξε τα λαμπερά μάτια του εστιάζοντας πάνω στον καβαλάρη του. _

_"Ευχαρίστησε τη Σαφίρα εκ μέρους μου, Θορν" __αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ__. "Πες της, ότι ο καβαλάρης της μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσει τους προσωπικούς μου χώρους για όσο χρόνο επιθυμεί." _

Ο Μέρταγκ τελείωσε το φαγητό του και καθάρισε την κούπα του. Στις άκρες του μυαλού του μπορούσε να καταλάβει τον Θορν και τη Σαφίρα να συνεννοούνται. Μπορούσε σχεδόν να ακούσει τη φωνή της δράκαινας κι αυτό τον παραξένεψε. Δεν ήταν βέβαια η πρώτη του φορά, που η φωνή της Σαφίρα ακράγγιζε το νου του. Χρόνια πριν, τη βραδιά που τα Ούργκαλ είχαν συλλάβει τον Έραγκον έξω από το Γκίλ'ιντ, η Σαφίρα, μη θέλοντας να κινδυνεύσει ο εκλεκτός της από τους γιγαντόσωμους εχθρούς, είχε καταφέρει να διασώσει τον ίδιο. Κατόπιν είχε επιτακτικά ζητήσει να μιλήσουν, έτσι ο Μέρταγκ, θέλοντας και μη, είχε κατεβάσει τα τείχη του νου του και την είχε ακούσει. Ο Μέρταγκ πίστευε, ότι ο μοναδικός λόγος που η δράκαινα είχε πετάξει μακριά από τον κίνδυνο μεταφέροντας και τον ίδιο μαζί της, ήταν πως τον έσωνε από τα Ούργκαλ, για να σώσει κι αυτός με τη σειρά του τον καβαλάρη της. Μαζί είχαν σχεδιάσει την απόδραση από το φρούριο, μαζί είχαν κανονίσει το ραντεβού κάτω από τη στέγη, που η Σαφίρα είχε γκρεμίσει με θεαματικό τρόπο χρησιμοποιώντας τα γαμψά της νύχια και τα δυνατά της σαγόνια.

Η δράκαινα αποχώρησε προς το δρακοστάσιο και ο Μέρταγκ επέστρεψε στο δωμάτιο του τζακιού, που ο Θορν ήταν πια μόνος. Ξάπλωσε πλάι του, πάνω στα δέρματα του δαπέδου και σκεπάστηκε με τις γούνες.

Ο Θορν κουλουριάστηκε γύρω του και κάλυψε το σώμα του καβαλάρη του με το φτερό του. _"Κοιμήσου" _τον παρότρυνε. _"Η μέρα η σημερινή ήταν μεγάλη, γεμάτη για μας με συνταρακτικά γεγονότα, όσο λίγες απ' όσες έχουν προηγηθεί. Κοιμήσου και είθε ο ύπνος και η ξεκούραση να φέρουν στην καρδιά σου νέο φως στη νέα μέρα που έρχεται."_

* * *

Ο Φιόρν Έγκελσσον βημάτιζε νευρικά μέσα στον μικρό χώρο που απόμενε ελεύθερος στην εστία της σπηλιάς του. Οι περισσότεροι άντρες κάτοικοι του χωριού είχαν μαζευτεί μετά από κάλεσμά του, για να ακούσουν τα συγκλονιστικά νέα που είχαν κατεβάσει από τη σκάλα του βουνού η Νολβέν και ο Γιάν Σβένσον. Ο Φιόρν δεν θα συγκαλούσε έκτακτο συμβούλιο για την υποψία και μόνο της κόρης του – η μικρή μπορεί να είχε φανταστεί την ύπαρξη της γαλάζιας ουράς – αλλά τα λόγια του Γιάν δεν ήταν πολύ διαφορετικά από τους ισχυρισμούς της Νολβέν του. Και ο Γιάν Σβένσον δεν ήταν ο άντρας που θα εκτρεπόταν σε υστερίες και φαντασιώσεις.

Άλλοι είχαν λάβει το λόγο μετά τη γνωστοποίηση της ύπαρξης του γαλάζιου δράκου και του καβαλάρη του, προτείνοντας ο κάθε ένας κατά τη γνώμη του τον καλύτερο τρόπο άμυνας. Στην τελική όμως, ήταν ο άρχοντας Φιόρν αυτός που όφειλε να αποφασίσει για το τι έμελλε γενέσθαι. Όλο το απόγευμα είχαν ακουστεί διαφορετικές απόψεις και η περιγραφή του Σβένσον, για το τι είχαν ανακαλύψει πως υπήρχε στα δωμάτια του δρακοκαβαλάρη, είχε επαναληφθεί περισσότερες από μία φορές. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν σταμάτησε το διαρκές πήγαινε-έλα και η ματιά του στράφηκε ξανά πάνω στην κορούλα του. Η κοπελίτσα είχε καθίσει παράμερα σιωπηλή, δίπλα από την τελείως καταρρακωμένη μητέρα της, με τα όμορφα μάτια της στραμμένα στο κενό. Ήταν χλωμή, όσο ποτέ άλλοτε και η καρδιά του Φιόρν πονούσε να τη βλέπει τόσο φοβισμένη. Σε τίποτε όμως η Νολβέν δεν θα μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με τη λαίδη Λίντα, που τρομοκρατημένη στέναζε και βογκούσε για την απρόσμενη κακοτυχία, ενώ τα δάκρυά της έτρεχαν στα μάγουλα σαν καταρράκτης. Ο Φιόρν θα προτιμούσε να τους διώξει όλους και να περάσει τις υπόλοιπες ώρες του ασχολούμενος με το να συνεφέρει τις γυναίκες. Θεωρώντας όμως κρίσιμη την κατάσταση και τους πολεμιστές του Γιάν Σβένσον απαραίτητους για την ασφάλεια τη δική του και της οικογένειάς του, υπέμενε για ώρες πολλές κάποιες μωρές ιδέες, που οι άλλοι αυλικοί ξεστόμιζαν δίχως πολλή σκέψη.

Μετά από απαίτηση της ομήγυρης, ο Γιάν Σβένσον ανέλαβε να διηγηθεί μία ακόμη φορά όλα όσα είχε δει και καταλάβει να συμβαίνουν πάνω από τη σκάλα του βουνού, μέσα στον πέτρινο προθάλαμο του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Οι στρατιώτες του είχαν άμεσα πειστεί στα λόγια του λοχαγού τους, το ίδιο και οι τρομοκρατημένοι υπηρέτες, που απόμεναν με το βλέμμα στραμμένο πάνω του, περιμένοντας από αυτόν τις διαταγές του. Κάποιοι χοντροκέφαλοι όμως ευγενείς δυσκολεύονταν να συνειδητοποιήσουν το απρόσμενο συμβάν. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν ξεκίνησε ένα ακόμα πήγαινε-έλα σκεπτικός, ενώ η βαριά φωνή του Γιάν που ιστορούσε έφτανε σαν ηχώ στο νου μέσα απ' τις σκέψεις του. Τι να ζητούσε ο γαλάζιος δρακοκαβαλάρης και ο δράκος του στην περιοχή τους; Γιατί οπωσδήποτε δική του ήταν η φωνή που είχε ακουστεί. Ο δράκος του δεν θα ερχόταν μόνος. Γιατί να βρίσκονται μαζί με τον άρχοντά τους Μέρταγκ; Τι ήταν αυτό, που είχε υποχρεώσει το κόκκινο ζευγάρι να δεχτεί μέσα στο σπίτι τους εχθρούς του;

Ο Σβένσον είχε πάψει να μιλά κι ένα διαρκές βουητό από τρομαγμένα μουρμουρίσματα γέμιζε ξανά το δωμάτιο. Ο νέος άντρας πέρασε το ένα χέρι στη ζώνη του και με το άλλο έσφιξε αποφασιστικά τη λαβή του σπαθιού του, που άμεσα είχε φροντίσει να ανακτήσει. "Άρχοντα," ο Γιάν απευθύνθηκε στον Φιόρν, προσδοκώντας απ' αυτόν την τελική απόφαση. "Να οργανώσω τους πολεμιστές να αναμένουν επίθεση; Να οπλιστούμε και όλοι μαζί να ανεβούμε στου δρακοκαβαλάρη; Ίσως όλοι μας διατρέχουμε κίνδυνο απερίγραπτο."

Ο Φιόρν στάθηκε απότομα και γύρισε ν' αντικρίσει το λοχαγό του Γκίλ'ιντ. Τα νέα που του είχαν φέρει νωρίτερα αυτός και η κόρη του, καθόλου δεν του άρεσαν. Η παρουσία του γαλάζιου δρακοκαβαλάρη και του δράκου του μονάχα κίνδυνο ελλόχευε για τους φυγάδες. Για κάποιον λόγο, άγνωστο, παράξενο και ανήκουστο ο άρχοντας Μέρταγκ είχε δεχτεί την επίσκεψη του εχθρού του. Βέβαια, ο ίδιος ο Φιόρν και οι όμοιοί του δεν ήσαν παρά κοινοί θνητοί. Πώς ήταν δυνατόν να κατανοήσουν τις λεπτές και απόκοσμες σχέσεις που μπορεί να συνέδεαν μεταξύ τους τα παράξενα αυτά πλάσματα, τα ενωμένα με τους δράκους; Ο Φιόρν όμως όφειλε να προστατέψει τον εαυτό του, τη γυναίκα και την κόρη του. Να προφυλάξει ακόμα και τους υπηρέτες του, καθώς και όλους όσους είχαν ζητήσει άσυλο στο μυστικό χωριό στους πρόποδες του βουνού. Οι πολεμιστές του Γιάν Σβένσον είχαν όλοι τους τα βλέμματα στραμμένα πάνω του, περιμένοντας απ' αυτόν την απόφαση, τη διαταγή ή συμβουλή του.

"Να οπλιστείτε, είπες, ε; Χμμ…" ο Φιόρν μέτρησε τους πολεμιστές και του φάνηκαν λίγοι μπροστά στη δύναμη και τη μαγεία ενός δρακοκαβαλάρη. "Να οπλιστείτε λοιπόν, ναι. Αλλά κάθε άλλο παρά θα πάτε εσείς ως την κορυφή της σκάλας. Θα καθίσετε εδώ όσο πιο ήσυχα και μυστικά μπορείτε και θα περιμένετε τις εξελίξεις. Δεν είμαι σε θέση να γνωρίζω γιατί ο άρχοντας Μέρταγκ προσκάλεσε τον εχθρό του μέσα στο ίδιο του το σπίτι, ούτε και μου πέφτει λόγος να τον κρίνω. Ο άρχοντάς μας όμως είναι παραπάνω από ικανός να τα βγάλει πέρα μόνος του. Μέχρι τώρα μας έχει προστατέψει από το κάθε τι, πιστεύω, το ίδιο θα κάνει και τώρα. Εκείνος που κράτησε κρυφή την τοποθεσία του χωριού μας για ολόκληρα πέντε χρόνια, εκείνος θα συνεχίσει να μας προφυλάσσει. Οπλιστείτε λοιπόν για να είμαστε έτοιμοι για όλα. Οπλίστε και όσους από τους υπηρέτες σας φαίνονται ικανοί. Κρύψτε τις γυναίκες και τα παιδιά όσο καλύτερα μπορείτε και μαζευτείτε πάλι εδώ αποφεύγοντας τον πολύ θόρυβο."

Ο Φιόρν πήρε το ύφος του άρχοντα, που περίμενε οι διαταγές του να εκτελούνται πάραυτα. Οι πολεμιστές ήσαν άντρες γεροί και δυνατοί, κάπως άξεστοι όμως στους τρόπους. Έπρεπε πάντοτε να νοιώθουν την υπεράνω τους αρχή, να καθοδηγεί τα βήματά τους. Όταν έβλεπαν να παίρνει αυτό το ύφος, όλες τις φορές είχαν υπακούσει άμεσα στις προσταγές του. Ο Φιόρν έγνεψε στη γυναίκα του να πάρει τη Νολβέν και να αποτραβηχτούν με ασφάλεια στα ενδότερα της σπηλαιώδους οικίας τους. Αρκετά είχαν δει κι ακούσει από τους άντρες, αρκετά τις είχαν δει και εκείνοι. Ο Φιόρν θα φρόντιζε να κρατήσει κοντά στο σπίτι του από την ομάδα του Γιάν Σβένσον τον ίδιο και τους καλύτερους άντρες του. Οι πολεμιστές του Γκίλ'ιντ ήσαν οι πλέον κατάλληλοι για να φροντίσουν για την ασφάλεια της δικής του οικογένειας. Οι υπηρέτες ας φρόντιζαν τους υπόλοιπους.

Ο Γιάν έριξε μια ματιά στους πολεμιστές του. Οι άντρες έμοιαζαν αποφασισμένοι να αμυνθούν, η διαταγή όμως του άρχοντα Φιόρν φάνηκε να σηκώνει ένα βάρος από πάνω τους . Ο Γιάν γνώριζε καλά αυτούς τους άντρες και θα στοιχημάτιζε ότι κανένας απ' αυτούς – όσο γενναίοι και να ήταν – δεν είχε διάθεση να πολεμήσει έναν δρακοκαβαλάρη και τον ενοχλημένο του δράκο. "Θα γίνει όπως ορίζεις, άρχοντα" απάντησε στον Φιόρν και με ένα νεύμα του έστειλε τους άντρες να εκτελέσουν τις διαταγές που είχαν λάβει.

Η Νολβέν ακολούθησε υπάκουα τη μητέρα της στο βάθος της σπηλιάς, όπου βρισκόταν και το υπνοδωμάτιο της αρχόντισσας. Αρχικά είχε υπομείνει σιωπηλή την παρουσία των αντρών και των άλλων ευγενών, που πρότειναν διάφορα. Από τη στιγμή που είχε ξεμακρύνει από τις αίθουσες του δρακοκαβαλάρη, ένιωθε την καρδιά της να σπαράσσεται από την αγωνία. Όχι, δεν ήταν για τον κίνδυνο που ίσως διέτρεχε η ίδια, η μητέρα της, ο πατέρας και όλοι οι άλλοι κάτοικοι του χωριού. Η αγωνία της ήταν αποκλειστικά και μόνο για τη μοίρα _'εκείνου'_. Για ποιόν λόγο ο γαλανός δρακοκαβαλάρης και ο δράκος του να βρίσκονται μαζί με τον άρχοντά τους; Ήταν καλά ο ίδιος; Και αν είχε κινδυνεύσει; Αν τούτη ακόμα τη στιγμή κινδύνευε; Κι αν ήταν έτσι, δεν θα έπρεπε να έχει ήδη δώσει κάποιο σήμα στους δικούς του ανθρώπους, να τον συντρέξουν;

Βάζοντας τη μητέρα της να πλαγιάσει, η Νολβέν βάλθηκε να της τρίβει τα κρύα της χέρια, να τα ζεστάνει και να την ηρεμεί με λόγους παρήγορους. Ταυτόχρονα προσπάθησε να καταλαγιάσει όλες τις δικές της αγωνίες, που την πλάκωναν. Ο άρχοντάς τους ήταν πάντοτε γενναίος και δυνατός. Δύσκολα θα μπορούσε να βρεθεί αυτός που θα γινόταν να τον καταβάλει, ας ήταν και ένας άλλος δρακοκαβαλάρης. Η σκέψη πως ο Μέρταγκ, ότι και αν συνέβαινε, θα υπερνικούσε, λιγάκι την ημέρεψε, ώστε να υπομένει τη διαρκή γρίνια της αρχόντισσας. Παρά τον φόβο της για τον γαλάζιο δράκο, η νεαρή Νολβέν θα προτιμούσε χίλιες φορές να είχε παραμείνει στον προθάλαμο το ίδιο απόγευμα. Δεν θα ήταν υποχρεωμένη να αντιπαλεύει την τωρινή της αγωνία. Θα ήθελε να έχει σιγουρευτεί, ότι ο άρχοντάς τους ήταν γερός και θα παρέμενε έτσι. Παρ' όλο που ο αξιωματικός την είχε παρασύρει προς την κάθοδο της σκάλας, η καρδιά της Νολβέν παρέμενε ακόμα _'εκεί πίσω'_.

Μέσα της ευχήθηκε ακόμα μια φορά να είναι _εκείνος_ πάντοτε γερός και δυνατός, για να συντρέχει την οικογένεια και το χωριό της… Η φρικτή σκέψη, ότι ίσως κάποια στιγμή στερούταν την διαρκή, αν και μακρινή του παρουσία, την γκρέμιζε στο χάος. Ανάμεσα στις προσευχές της με λόγια αποτρεπτικά για το κακό, η κόρη ευχήθηκε γι' _αυτόν_ με όλη τη δύναμη της ψυχή της. Αχ, να γινόταν όλοι οι θεοί και οι δαίμονες του πάνω κόσμου, να άπλωναν τη νύχτα ετούτη την προστασία τους γύρω από τον άρχοντά της! Όσο μακρινοί και αν ήσαν οι αρχαίοι θεοί απ' αυτόν τον κόσμο, δεν μπορεί, κάποιοι απ' όλους ίσως άκουγαν τις προσευχές της.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	12. Chapter 12

Όπου ο Έραγκον αποφασίζει να ερευνήσει τα μυστικά του Μέρταγκ.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 12**

Ο Έραγκον τινάχτηκε απότομα στη μέση της νύχτας. Με τον ξυπνημό του τα ζωντανά όνειρά του τερματίστηκαν κι αυτά. Για κάποιο περίεργο λόγο είχε κοιμηθεί πιο βαθιά και περισσότερο απ' όσο συνήθιζε. Ίσως σ' αυτό είχαν συντελέσει η ψυχρή ατμόσφαιρα του βορρά και η κούραση του ταξιδιού του. Στην άκρη του μυαλού του ένιωσε τη Σαφίρα του επίσης κοιμισμένη, ώστε δεν της μίλησε για να μην την ανησυχήσει. Ο Έραγκον ανακάθισε στο κρεβάτι και παίρνοντας τα καθαρά του ρούχα τα φόρεσε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε, σε μια προσπάθεια να διατηρήσει τη θερμοκρασία που το σώμα του είχε αποκτήσει μέσα στις γούνες. Ο θόρυβος του νερού που στάλαζε στη γεμάτη μπανιέρα του θύμισε ότι, μετά το μπάνιο του, δεν είχε συμμαζέψει. Φόρεσε λοιπόν τις μπότες του και πέρασε στον πλαϊνό χώρο του λουτρού, όπου βάλθηκε ν' αδειάσει το χρησιμοποιημένο νερό και να μαζέψει τα προσωπικά του είδη. Μετέφερε το αναμμένο λυχνάρι πίσω στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του Μέρταγκ και τακτοποίησε τα πράγματά του μέσα στον σάκο του και πάλι.

Η ώρα θα πρέπει να ήταν πολύ περασμένη και ο Έραγκον αναρωτήθηκε, αν ο Μέρταγκ τον είχε περιμένει για το δείπνο. Τη στιγμή που ήταν έτοιμος να εγκαταλείψει το δωμάτιο για να επιστρέψει και πάλι στην αίθουσα του τζακιού, την προσοχή του τράβηξε το πέτρινο σεντούκι στα πόδια του κρεβατιού. Γονάτισε μπροστά του και για μία ακόμα φορά αναρωτήθηκε τι να φύλαγε ο Μέρταγκ μέσα σ' αυτό. Το πιθανότερο να ήταν αλλαξιές από ασπρόρουχα, άλλα προσωπικά του είδη, ή ίσως… κάποια χειρόγραφα; Αυτή η τελευταία σκέψη άναψε το φυτίλι της περιέργειας του Έραγκον. Δεν είχε δει βιβλία, παπύρους ή χειρόγραφα στους άλλους χώρους που ο Μέρταγκ τον είχε ξεναγήσει κι αυτό τον έκανε ν' απλώσει το χέρι με τη γκετγουέι ιγκνάσια. Ακουμπώντας το επάνω στο ξύλινο κάλυμμα και αφήνοντας τις αισθήσεις του να ξεχυθούν κάτω απ' αυτό, προσπάθησε να εξετάσει το περιεχόμενο. Παράξενο… το εσωτερικό του σεντουκιού του φάνηκε άδειο, ή… σχεδόν άδειο. Κανονικά θα έπρεπε να σηκωθεί και να φύγει. Για το τι φύλαγε, ή όχι, ο αδελφός του μέσα στην κάμαρά του, δεν του έπεφτε κανένας λόγος. Ο Μέρταγκ του είχε παραχωρήσει ευγενικά τους χώρους του και δεν υπήρχε τίποτε σωστό στο να κάθεται εκεί και να ψαχουλεύει τα μυστικά του αδελφού.

Ο Έραγκον δάγκωσε τα χείλη, ενώ τα μάτια του άστραψαν από το κύμα της περιέργειας που ξεχείλισε μέσα του. Τα μυστικά του Μέρταγκ; Ο πειρασμός ήταν μεγάλος. Μια ματιά θα έριχνε μόνο και ο Μέρταγκ δεν θα το μάθαινε ποτέ. Ο Έραγκον δεν θα άγγιζε τίποτα. Με τις άκρες των δακτύλων ανασήκωσε το πέτρινο κάλυμμα αποκαλύπτοντας το σκοτεινό περιεχόμενό του. Στην αρχή το εσωτερικό του φάνηκε άδειο. Μόλις όμως το χλωμό φως του λυχναριού χύθηκε μέσα στο μικρό σεντούκι, ένα κομμάτι από κουρελιασμένο ρούχο ξεχώρισε καθαρά στον πάτο. Ήταν ένα βρώμικο κομμάτι από κάποτε λευκό λινό στολισμένο με γυναικεία δαντέλα, γεμάτο με μαύρα σημάδια καψίματος και σκούρες κηλίδες, που του φάνηκαν σαν ξεραμένο αίμα. Με πιότερο ακόμα ξαναμμένη την περιέργειά του ο Έραγκον τοποθέτησε ξανά το πέτρινο καπάκι στη θέση του και σηκώθηκε. Τι μπορεί να ήταν αυτό το κουρέλι και γιατί ο Μέρταγκ το φύλαγε κρυμμένο μέσα στο σεντούκι στα πόδια του κρεβατιού του; Παίρνοντας την απόφαση να το ξεχάσει για την ώρα, ο Έραγκον επέστρεψε στο δωμάτιο με το τζάκι.

Η Σαφίρα δεν βρισκόταν πια εκεί. Πάνω στα δέρματα και τις γούνες κοιμόταν ο Θορν παρέα με τον Μέρταγκ, που είχε πλαγιάσει πλάι του. Στο πρεβάζι του τζακιού ο Έραγκον διέκρινε την κούπα με το φαγητό του ζεστό, να τον περιμένει. Χωρίς να κάνει θόρυβο, πήρε την κούπα και κάθισε στην άκρη του τραπεζιού, για να αποτελειώσει το φαγητό του. Η ματιά του γύρισε ένα γύρω στο δωμάτιο για να σταματήσει στην άλλη σκοτεινή είσοδο – και αυτή στο μέγεθος ενός ανθρώπου – που μέσα στους χώρους της ο Μέρταγκ είχε αποφύγει να τον ξεναγήσει νωρίτερα. Η ενθύμηση της παρατήρησης της Σαφίρα, ότι είχε στιγμιαία αισθανθεί κάποια παρουσία σ' εκείνο το μέρος, η περιέργειά του επίσης για το πώς ο Μέρταγκ είχε βρεθεί μπροστά από τον καταρράκτη, τον έκαναν να παρατήσει το μισοφαγωμένο φαγητό, για να κατευθυνθεί προς αυτό το άνοιγμα με τη διάθεσή του για εξερεύνηση ανανεωμένη.

Πέρα από τη μικρή αυτή είσοδο απλωνόταν ένας άλλος τεράστιος θάλαμος, σκοτεινός και σπηλαιώδης, η απέναντι άκρη του οποίου ούτε καν ξεχώριζε. Στο πρώτο βήμα του όμως ο Έραγκον σταμάτησε ξαφνιασμένος. Μπροστά στα πόδια του, έξω ακριβώς από το δωμάτιο του τζακιού, ξεχώρισε ένα πακέτο τυλιγμένο με λινή πετσέτα πάνω στο πάτωμα. Ο Έραγκον σήκωσε το πακέτο, για να διαπιστώσει ότι κάτω από το λεπτό κάλυμμα υπήρχε ένα μικρό, πήλινο ταψί. Το λιτό περιεχόμενό του δεν ήταν άλλο, παρά μια πίτα που μοσχοβολούσε υπέροχα.

"Κοιμήθηκες καλά Έραγκον; Ελπίζω να βρήκες τα καταλύματά μου ανεκτά, ώστε να ξεκουράστηκες." Η ειρωνική χροιά της φωνής του Μέρταγκ έφτασε σταθερή στα αυτιά του, παρά το απότομα ξύπνημα του αδελφού του.

Ήταν ο Θορν που είχε ξυπνήσει απότομα τον Μέρταγκ, μήπως προλάβει να αντιμετωπίσει την ανεξέλεγκτη περιέργεια του Έραγκον, που τον είχε οδηγήσει στην εξερεύνηση των γύρω χώρων. Ο δράκος αρχικά κοιμόταν κουλουριασμένος γύρω από τον καβαλάρη του, αλλά η είσοδος του Έραγκον στην αίθουσα είχε αφυπνίσει τις αισθήσεις του. Ο Θορν θα είχε παραμείνει σιωπηλός να απολαμβάνει το χουζούρι του πλάι στο τζάκι, αν και ο Έραγκον είχε καθίσει ήσυχος, να απολαύσει το φαγητό του· ή ακόμα αν είχε αναζητήσει τη Σαφίρα στο δρακοστάσιο. Αντί γι' αυτό όμως, ο αδελφός του εκλεκτού του είχε προτιμήσει να ελέγξει τη 'φωλιά' τους.

_"Ήταν αναμενόμενο πως έτσι θα έκανε, Μέρταγκ. Απ' ότι μου έχεις εκμυστηρευτεί για τον Έραγκον-αδελφό-δρακοκαβαλάρη και από όσα εγώ ο ίδιος έχω δει μέσα από τις αναμνήσεις σου γι' αυτόν, η περιέργεια είναι δεύτερη φύση του. Είναι φυσικό να προσπαθεί διαρκώς να την ικανοποιεί."_

Ο Μέρταγκ αγνόησε τις παρατηρήσεις του δράκου. Η ματιά του είχε πέσει στα χέρια του Έραγκον και στο δέμα που κρατούσε. Ήταν ένα μικρό πακέτο τυλιγμένο με λινή πετσέτα, που το περιεχόμενό του είχε ήδη αποκαλυφθεί. Ο Μέρταγκ αμέσως κατάλαβε τι είχε συμβεί και κατηγόρησε τον εαυτό του, που δεν είχε προσέξει νωρίτερα. Απορροφημένος από τις συνομιλίες με τον Έραγκον και τις εικόνες που αντάλλασσαν μεταξύ τους, δεν είχε διαισθανθεί το άτομο που είχε ανεβεί μέχρι την κατοικία του, για να προσφέρει αυτό το σπάνιο έδεσμα. Παρόμοιο γεγονός είχε συμβεί και άλλες φορές στο παρελθόν. Από τη λευκή, λινή πετσέτα, του περιτυλίγματος ο Μέρταγκ υπέθετε ότι ο επισκέπτης – ή μάλλον η επισκέπτρια – θα πρέπει να ήταν το κορίτσι του Φιόρν Έγκελσσον. Η κοπελίτσα είχε ξανακάνει και άλλοτε την ίδια διαδρομή, να καταθέσει την προσφορά της. Την κάθε φορά όμως είχε ειδοποιήσει για την παρουσία της και όλες τις άλλες φορές ο ίδιος είχε διαισθανθεί τον ερχομό της. "_Θορν, η παράβλεψή μου είναι μεγάλη. Αναρωτιέμαι, πόσα από απ' αυτά που έγιναν πρόλαβε να δει και να ακούσει η κόρη." _

_"Δεν είναι μονάχα δικό σου το φταίξιμο, Μέρταγκ. Κι εγώ, το ίδιο απορροφημένος μ' εσένα στις συνομιλίες μου με τη Σαφίρα, δεν κατάφερα να την διαισθανθώ. Βρες τώρα έναν τρόπο να δικαιολογήσεις την πίτα στον Έραγκον." _

Ο Μέρταγκ κάρφωσε το βλέμμα στα μάτια του αδελφού του, περιμένοντας τις αντιδράσεις του.

Δίχως να αποκριθεί στην ερώτηση του Μέρταγκ, αν είχε ξεκουραστεί από το ταξίδι του, ο Έραγκον έτεινε προς το μέρος του το πακέτο γεμάτος καχυποψία, ξετυλίγοντας τη λινή πετσέτα που σκέπαζε το ταψάκι με την πίτα. "Τι είναι αυτό, αδελφέ;"

Η απορία ήταν εύλογη. Λίγες μόλις ώρες πριν ο Μέρταγκ είχε ισχυριστεί ότι τα λαχανικά και το αλεύρι έλειπαν παντελώς από τις προμήθειές του και ο Έραγκον είχε αναγκαστεί να τραφεί με κρέας. Βέβαια ο αδελφός του είχε τροφοδοτήσει πλούσια τη γαβάθα του με τους γλυκούς καρπούς της καστανιάς, αλλά… Ίσως βέβαια ο Μέρταγκ προτιμούσε να φυλάξει την πίτα του μονάχα για τον εαυτό του, αλλά ο Έραγκον αμφέβαλε πολύ γι' αυτό. Απ' όσο θυμόταν τον Μέρταγκ, κατά τον καιρό του κοινού ταξιδιού τους στην Αλαγαισία, ήταν απόλυτα γενναιόδωρος και σε κάθε περίπτωση είχε μοιραστεί ό,τι δικό του και με τον Έραγκον. Άλλωστε αν ήθελε να κρύψει την πίτα, το πάτωμα του τεράστιου, σκοτεινού δωματίου ήταν το πλέον ακατάλληλο σημείο.

Ο Μέρταγκ κτύπησε με τις άκρες των δακτύλων μερικές φορές το μέτωπό του, κίνηση που σηματοδοτούσε την αφηρημάδα του. "Τι ανόητος που είμαι! Είχα προετοιμάσει τούτο το φαγητό την προηγούμενη της άφιξής σου και το είχα τοποθετήσει εδώ για να κρυώσει. Κατόπιν εμφανιστήκατε τόσο αιφνίδια εσύ και η Σαφίρα, έτσι το ξέχασα. Δεν πειράζει όμως, μιας και δεν περιέχει καθόλου κρέας, θα έχεις κάτι νόστιμο να φας στο αυριανό σου πρόγευμα." Ο Μέρταγκ έτεινε το χέρι ζητώντας να κρατήσει το ταψί με την πίτα, για να το επιστρέψει στην πιο κατάλληλη θέση όπου ανήκε, δηλαδή επάνω στο τραπέζι.

_"Δεν είμαι σίγουρος ότι κατάφερες να αποκοιμίσεις τις υποψίες του Έραγκον-αδελφού-δρακοκαβαλάρη_ ακούστηκε στο νου του η φωνή του Θορν. _"Η περιέργειά του για ανίχνευση εξακολουθεί να είναι μεγάλη."_

_"Το ξέρω, Θορν, αλλά θα τον παρασύρω και πάλι μέσα. Εν ανάγκη δεν θα ξαναπλαγιάσω να κοιμηθώ προσφέροντάς του μια νέα συζήτηση, αν είναι να αποσπάσω την προσοχή του."_

_"Μμμ… είμαι της γνώμης ότι αυτό δεν πρόκειται να αποδώσει στο παραμικρό. Ίσως… θα ήταν σωστότερο, αν του εκμυστηρευόσουν την αλήθεια." _

_"Όχι, αν μπορώ να το αποφύγω." _

_"Όπως νομίζεις, Μέρταγκ." _Ο δράκος άλλαξε πλευρό και κουλουριάστηκε ξαναγυρίζοντας στο χουζούρι του. Στα μάτια ενός παρατηρητή φαινόταν το ίδιο κοιμισμένος όπως και πριν.

Η δικαιολογία που μόλις είχε ξεστομίσει ο Μέρταγκ δεν φάνηκε ικανοποιητική στον Έραγκον. Γιατί κάποιος θα τοποθετούσε το φαγητό του στο πάτωμα για να κρυώσει; Η μακρόστενη, αρκετή για πολλά πρόσωπα, τραπεζαρία του δεν θα ήταν το καταλληλότερο σημείο για το ταψί της πίτας του; Ακόμα ίσως και ο πάγκος της αποθήκης των προμηθειών του. Ο Έραγκον πολλά δεν κατανοούσε στη συμπεριφορά του αδελφού του, που ολοένα κλωθογύριζε στο να δεχτεί να τον συνοδεύσει στη χώρα των δράκων κι όλο απέφευγε να δώσει μια ξεκάθαρη απόκριση. Παρ' όλα αυτά, παρέδωσε το μικρό ταψί στα χέρια του Μέρταγκ, όπως του ζητήθηκε να κάνει και στριφογύρισε με αμηχανία τη λευκή, λινή πετσέτα ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά του.

"Ναι… θα ήταν μια νοστιμότατη επιλογή" παραδέχτηκε. "Με τίποτε όμως δεν σκοπεύω να καταχραστώ τα δικαιώματα σου σε ένα γεύμα τόσο σπάνιο για σένα, όπως μου έχεις αναφέρει. Σαφώς και θα μοιραστούμε δίκαια αυτή την πίτα."

Το βλέμμα του Έραγκον ταξίδεψε στη γωνία της πετσέτας, για πρώτη φορά προσέχοντας εκεί κάτι που πραγματικά τον άφησε άναυδο. Κεντημένο με λευκή κλωστή και με βελόνι από επιδέξιο χέρι, υπήρχε ένα κεφαλαίο καλλιγραφικό 'Ν'. Ο Έραγκον έφερε τη γωνία της πετσέτας πιο κοντά στο πρόσωπό του προσδοκώντας να διακρίνει καλύτερα το μονόγραμμα. Μήπως ήταν 'Μ', από το αρχίγραμμα του αδελφού του και αυτός είχε νομίσει λάθος; Αλλά όχι! Η πρώτη εντύπωσή του ήταν και η σωστή. Ήταν ένα κεφαλαίο 'Ν'! 'Ν', όπως… Ναζουάντα;

Πρώτα ήταν το σχισμένο, καμένο και ματωμένο κουρέλι, το στολισμένο με γυναικεία δαντέλα, μέσα στο πέτρινο σεντούκι του Μέρταγκ. Τώρα η λινή πετσέτα με κεντημένο το αρχίγραμμα 'Ν'… Ποια ήταν άραγε η σχέση που είχε διαμορφωθεί ανάμεσα στην αρχηγό των Βάρντεν και κατοπινή βασίλισσα και στον αδελφό του, κατά τη διάρκεια της αιχμαλωσίας της στο παλάτι του Γκαλμπατόριξ;

Ο Έραγκον αντιγύρισε με αναίδεια το βλέμμα του Μέρταγκ. "Ξεκουράσου εσύ, εγώ λέω να ρίξω μια ματιά ένα γύρω."

"Να ρίξεις μια ματιά ένα γύρω!" Ο Μέρταγκ ένιωσε τη δυσαρέσκεια μέσα του να αναδεύεται. Περίμενε φυσικά παρόμοιες ενέργειες απ' τη μεριά του Έραγκον, όχι όμως ειπωμένες τόσο ανοιχτά κι απρόσκοπτα. "Πολύ φοβάμαι, Έραγκον, ότι, πέρα απ' όσα ήδη σου έδειξα, λίγα ακόμα υπάρχουν για να δει κανείς μέσα στα βάθη του βουνού. Αν όμως είναι αυτό που επιθυμείς, τότε δεν έχεις παρά να τριγυρίσεις όσο σου αρέσει. Ελπίζω μονάχα να μην χαθείς σ' αυτή σου την προσπάθεια." Ο Μέρταγκ καμώθηκε πως θα γύριζε και πάλι στο δωμάτιο του τζακιού, για να συνεχίσει τον ύπνο του. Την τελευταία στιγμή όμως πισωγύρισε. "Α, και θα σου συνιστούσα προσοχή στα χάσματα του βράχου. Μέσα στο απόλυτο σκοτάδι είναι πραγματικές παγίδες. Αν κάποιος γκρεμιστεί από αυτό το ύψος, ας θεωρεί τον εαυτό του χαμένο. Είναι πολλές οι φορές που κατάφερα να σωθώ την τελευταία στιγμή." Λέγοντας έτσι, ο Μέρταγκ ακούμπησε το ταψί με την πίτα επάνω στο πρεβάζι του τζακιού, κατόπιν βολεύτηκε στις γούνες του και πάλι, στην αγκαλιά του Θορν.

_"Πολύ φοβάμαι, εκλεκτέ μου, ότι τα λόγια σου δεν ήταν ικανά να τρομάξουν κάποιον σαν τον Έραγκον. Η περιέργειά του είναι μεγαλύτερη από τον όποιο φόβο του κινδύνου, τον οποίο άλλωστε είναι σε θέση να αντιμετωπίσει."_

_"Ας ελπίσουμε, Θορν, ότι δεν θα προσέξει την κάλυψη της μυστικής σκάλας του βουνού. Δεν έχω αποφασίσει ακόμα, αν θα τον ακολουθήσουμε στη γη των δράκων ή όχι, ούτε και αν πρέπει να του αποκαλύψουμε την ύπαρξη των κατοίκων του χωριού στους πρόποδες του βουνού."_

_"Μμμ… ίσως αυτό είναι κάτι που θα το ανακαλύψει μόνος του. Έχει άλλωστε κι ο ίδιος αρκετή μαγεία, ώστε να είναι σε θέση να αντιληφθεί τη δική σου." _

_"Ας ελπίσουμε πως, όχι."_

_"Ακόμα δεν τον εμπιστεύεσαι;"_

_"Ακόμα δεν με έχει απόλυτα πείσει, ότι αξίζει τον κόπο να τον ακολουθήσω."_

_"Δεν το πιστεύεις αυτό, εκλεκτέ μου." __Ο Θορν μπορούσε να διαβάσει μέσα στην καρδιά του Μέρταγκ καλύτερα από τον καθένα. _

_"Κοιμήσου, Θορν! Θα ξαναμιλήσουμε για όλα αυτά το πρωί."_

Στον Έραγκον έκανε εντύπωση η όλη συμπεριφορά του Μέρταγκ. Από τη μία έδειχνε άνθρωπο που είχε πολλά να κρύψει, από την άλλη προφασιζόταν τον αδιάφορο, ακόμα και αν κάποια μυστικά ανακαλύπτονταν. Μόλις ο αδελφός του γύρισε την πλάτη επιστρέφοντας στο δωμάτιο με το μεγάλο τζάκι, ο Έραγκον βιάστηκε να χώσει μέσα στην τσέπη του τη λινή πετσέτα με το μονόγραμμα, για να την ελέγξει καλύτερα αργότερα. Την ύπαρξή της θα την κουβέντιαζε οπωσδήποτε με τη Σαφίρα του, όταν θα βρίσκονταν και πάλι μόνοι οι δυο τους. Σχηματίζοντας ένα γαλανό, μαγικό φως που έστειλε να επικρέμεται ένα μέτρο πάνω από το κεφάλι του, ο Έραγκον κατευθύνθηκε προς την αντίθετη, κατασκότεινη πλευρά της τεράστιας αίθουσας.

Εδώ οι τοίχοι δεν είχαν επεξεργαστεί με τη μαγεία και φωτιάς ούτε είχαν λειανθεί, όπως οι χώροι που κατοικούσε ο Μέρταγκ. Η φυσική πέτρα του βουνού χώριζε με την τραχιά υφή της τους κατοικημένους από τον δρακοκαβαλάρη χώρους, από εκείνους των φυσικών σπηλαίων, που είχε αντιμετωπίσει και την προηγούμενη. Εκτός από ένα στενό, σκοτεινό άνοιγμα στο ανθρώπινο ύψος, οι πέτρινοι όγκοι σχημάτιζαν ένα ακόμα τεράστιο σπήλαιο, διπλάσιο ίσως από τη μεγάλη αίθουσα του τζακιού. Ο Έραγκον χώρεσε από το μικρό εκείνο άνοιγμα και, στέλνοντας μπροστά του το μαγικό φως, συνέχισε προσεκτικά την εξερεύνησή του.

Ο Μέρταγκ είχε δίκιο όταν τον προειδοποιούσε να προσέξει τα χάσματα του βουνού. Περισσότερες από μία φορές είδε να χαίνει το κενό δεξιά ή αριστερά του, ενώ από το βάθος του διαδρόμου ο θόρυβος νερού που κατακρημνιζόταν ολοένα και δυνάμωνε. Θα πρέπει να ήταν ο καταρράκτης, που την προηγούμενη μέρα είχε ανακόψει την πορεία του. Επρόκειτο άραγε για φυσικό εμπόδιο, ή η μαγεία του αδελφού του είχε ανατρέψει την πορεία του νερού, δημιουργώντας για τον εαυτό του ένα ασφαλές καταφύγιο; Ο Έραγκον σκέφτηκε ότι καλύτερο μέρος από αυτό δεν θα μπορούσε να βρει κάποιος, ο οποίος είχε εγκαταλείψει φυγάς την Αλαγαισία. Ακόμα και αν έψαχναν χρόνους ατελείωτους οι νάνοι και τα ξωτικά, δύσκολο θα ήταν να ανακαλύψουν αυτήν την κρυψώνα του Μέρταγκ.

Πράγματι, σε λιγάκι ο καταρράκτης φάνηκε μπροστά του, να του ανακόπτει την πορεία. Με τη βοήθεια του γαλάζιου φωτός όμως, κατάφερε να διακρίνει την ξύλινη γέφυρα, ολοφάνερα κατασκευή του αδελφού του, που ο Μέρταγκ είχε χρησιμοποιήσει για να γεφυρώσει το χάσμα και να παρουσιαστεί μπροστά του πάνω στο πλάτωμα. Ο Έραγκον θαύμασε και πάλι την ιδέα του αδελφού του. Ακόμα κι αν κάποιος κατάφερνε να φτάσει ως την εξωτερική σπηλιά, ακόμα κι αν έφτανε ως το πλάτωμα διαμέσου των τούνελ, ο καταρράκτης αυτός και το χάσμα του βουνού, θα ανέκοπταν καθενός την αναζήτηση. Ούτε που θα μπορούσε να φανταστεί, ότι πίσω από τον όγκο του νερού υπήρχε ένα άσυλο, το κατασκευασμένο καταφύγιο ενός φυγά. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε καταφέρει να δημιουργήσει για τον εαυτό του, όχι μονάχα μια μυστική κατοικία, αλλά την καλύτερη προστασία από τα άγρια στοιχεία της φύσης του βορρά.

Μη έχοντας κάτι άλλο να δει και προσέχοντας πάντα τα κενά που έχασκαν κάτω από τα πόδια του, ο Έραγκον επέστρεψε στον προθάλαμο του δωματίου με το τζάκι. Τη στιγμή που ήταν έτοιμος να αναζητήσει και πάλι τη ζεστασιά κοντά στις φλόγες, ένα ούρλιασμα του άγριου βοριά, καθώς κι ένα απότομο ρεύμα ανέμου τον χτύπησαν από τη δεξιά μεριά του. Παραξενεμένος ο Έραγκον κοίταξε προς τα εκεί, αλλά κανένα άνοιγμα δεν κατάφερε να διακρίνει πάνω στον σκοτεινό όγκο της πέτρας, που σηματοδοτούσε το εσωτερικό τοίχωμα της αίθουσας. Ανασηκώνοντας αδιάφορα τους ώμους, γύρισε και πάλι στη ζεστασιά κοντά στο τζάκι.

_"Επέστρεψε!" _Ο Θορν χασμουρήθηκε και τυλίχτηκε πιο σφιχτά γύρω από το σώμα του καβαλάρη του.

_"Νομίζεις, Θορν, ότι ανακάλυψε κάτι που θα πρέπει να μας κάνει να ανησυχούμε;"_

_"Ίσως μονάχα την ξύλινη κατασκευή, που γεφυρώνει το χάσμα πάνω από τον καταρράκτη. Μπορώ όμως να αισθανθώ την καρδιά του γεμάτη υποψίες, ερωτηματικά και αμφιβολίες." _

_"Ας είναι, το πρωί μπορεί να με ρωτήσει ότι του αρέσει. Σε μερικά απ' αυτά θα λάβει απόκριση, σε άλλα όχι. Τώρα θέλω να κοιμηθώ." _Ο Μέρταγκ έκλεισε σφιχτότερα τα μάτια επιβραδύνοντας την ανάσα του μαζί και τους κτύπους της καρδιάς του, ηρεμώντας. Η ερχόμενη ήταν μία μεγάλη ημέρα. Ο Έραγκον θα ζητούσε ίσως τις αποφάσεις του σχετικά με την πρότασή του να τον συνοδεύσει. Και ο Μέρταγκ, παρά τις επιθυμίες του δράκου, δεν είχε ακόμα αποφασίσει. Ήθελε να είναι ξεκούραστος και πανέτοιμος, να αντιμετωπίσει με καθαρό μυαλό τις προκλήσεις που θα έρχονταν.

Ο Έραγκον στάθηκε για λίγο μπροστά από το μεγάλο τζάκι να ζεσταθεί. Η παγωνιά του βουνού, στην οποία είχε εκτεθεί για αρκετή ώρα τριγυρίζοντας μέχρι τον καταρράκτη, τον είχε παγώσει μέχρι τα κόκαλά του. Μετά από τις παχιές γούνες στο κρεβάτι του Μέρταγκ η ψυχρολουσία αυτή τον έκανε να αμφιβάλει για περαιτέρω ανάγκη περιήγησης στο εσωτερικό των σπηλαίων. Από την άλλη, η περιέργειά του είχε κάπως ικανοποιηθεί. Στον χώρο που η Σαφίρα υποπτευόταν, δεν είχε ανιχνεύσει τίποτε. Τώρα οι φλόγες και οι ζεστασιά του τζακιού ήταν παραπάνω από καλοδεχούμενες.

Με την άκρη του ματιού του έβλεπε τον Μέρταγκ κοιμισμένο, αγκαλιασμένο με τον Θορν και ζήλεψε. Σίγουρα η γλυκιά του Σαφίρα είχε αναζητήσει την ξεκούραση στο δρακοστάσιο και αυτός δεν ήταν κοντά της. Μόλις ο Έραγκον ζεστάθηκε αρκετά, αποζήτησε κι αυτός την συντροφιά και παρουσία της. Η δράκαινα κοιμόταν βαθιά επάνω στα στρωμένα δέρματα στο πάτωμα του δρακοστάσιου. Ο Έραγκον πλάγιασε κοντά της για να δεχτεί τη ζέστη του κορμιού της. Ασυναίσθητα η Σαφίρα τον κάλυψε προστατευτικά με το φτερό της.

Απόμεινε ξύπνιος τις υπόλοιπες ώρες της νύχτας, να αναλογίζεται τα παράξενα ευρήματά του. Η διπλή διαφυγή του Μέρταγκ, πρώτα από την καταβόθρα του βουνού μαζί με το Θορν και έπειτα από το γεφύρωμα του καταρράκτη, δεν τον προβλημάτιζε τόσο. Ήταν φυσικό ο αδελφός του, ο τόσο κατατρεγμένος, να αποζητά την περισσή ασφάλεια. Ίσως ο Έραγκον θα μπορούσε να επωφεληθεί από κάποια ιδέα του όπως αυτή στο κάστρο των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, εάν και εφ' όσον έπειθε τον Μέρταγκ να τον ακολουθήσει. Εκείνο που τον προβλημάτιζε περισσότερο και έδινε στη φαντασία του φτερά ήταν το καμένο, ματωμένο κουρέλι από γυναικείο ρούχο στο σεντούκι και το μονόγραμμα στη γωνία της λινής πετσέτας. Την εύρεση της πίτας στο πιο απίθανο σημείο δεν την ξανασκέφτηκε. Θα είχε κάτι νόστιμο να μοιραστεί με τον αδελφό του το πρωί.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	13. Chapter 13

Όπου κατά την ώρα του προγεύματος των Έραγκον και Μέρταγκ, μερικές ακόμα ερωτήσεις απαντώνται.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 13**

Ο Μέρταγκ ξύπνησε ξεκούραστος και ζεσταμένος στο πλευρό του Θορν. Ο δράκος ήταν ήδη ξύπνιος και θα είχε μεταφερθεί στο δρακοστάσιο να απολαύσει ένα πρωινό γεύμα, αλλά περίμενε να ξυπνήσει πρώτα ο καβαλάρης του.

_"Επιτέλους, Μέρταγκ, η Σαφίρα και ο Έραγκον έχουν ξυπνήσει εδώ και αρκετή ώρα. Είναι μαζί στο δρακοστάσιο και, μη θέλοντας να μας ενοχλήσουν, περιμένουν να σηκωθούμε."_

Ο Μέρταγκ ανακάθισε και χασμουρήθηκε τρίβοντας τα μάτια του. Οι χθεσινοί του ενδοιασμοί και ερωτηματικά, σχετικά με την απάντηση που όφειλε να δώσει στον Έραγκον, έμοιαζαν αρκετά μακρινά τώρα. _"_Ευτυχώς υπάρχει η πίτα για το πρωινό του Έραγκον. Ελπίζω το κρέας που είχες μεταφέρει από το τελευταίο σου κυνήγι, να επαρκεί για εσένα και τη Σαφίρα."__

_"Εύχομαι να καταλαγιάσει γρήγορα η κακοκαιρία. Αλλιώς ο Έραγκον-αδελφός-δρακοκαβαλάρης και η γαλανή κυρά του θα ξεμείνουν εδώ για περισσότερο από όσο χρειάζεται. Ή για περισσότερο από όσο εσύ επιθυμείς." _

Χωρίς να σχολιάσει τα λόγια του δράκου του, ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε με μία γοργή κίνηση και έσιαξε τα μαλλιά με τα δύο του χέρια. Η φωτιά στο τζάκι χρειαζόταν τροφοδότηση και ο λαιμός του ήταν ξερός από δίψα. Ο Μέρταγκ κατευθύνθηκε στο πλαϊνό δωμάτιο, έριξε κρύο νερό από τη γούρνα στο πρόσωπό του και μετέφερε καθαρό νερό μέσα σε ένα δοχείο, στο οποίο έριξε μερικά ξερά φύλλα ενός φυτού μαζεμένου από τις παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών. Τροφοδότησε τη φωτιά με νέα κούτσουρα και τοποθέτησε πάνω στην πυροστιά το νερό για να βράσει. Σε λίγο μοίραζε το αχνιστό, μυρωδάτο τσάι στις δύο κούπες τους, ενώ τοποθετούσε το ταψί με την πίτα επάνω στο τραπέζι. "Έραγκον! Το πρωινό είναι έτοιμο" φώναξε στον αδελφό του. "Μας περιμένει στο τραπέζι."

Στο μεταξύ η Σαφίρα είχε ξυπνήσει αρκετά νωρίς, ώστε ο Έραγκον να μοιραστεί μαζί της όλες τις περιπέτειες της προηγούμενης νύχτας, καθώς και τις απορίες και καχυποψίες του. _"Καταλαβαίνω το γιατί ο Μέρταγκ μπορεί να φυλά ένα καμένο και ματωμένο κουρέλι" _σχολίασε η δράκαινα. _"Φταίνε οι τύψεις του, για ότι έχει κάνει στη δύο-πόδια-θηλυκό-σκούρο-δέρμα. Η συμβολή του ήταν η αιτία να βρεθεί αυτή αιχμάλωτη στις φυλακές του Γκαλμπατόριξ."__ Η Σαφίρα έτεινε τον μακρύ λαιμό της και οσμίστηκε το μονόγραμμα επάνω στην πετσέτα, που ο Έραγκον κρατούσε στα χέρια του. "Το 'Ν' όμως επάνω στη λινή πετσέτα μάλλον δεν είναι δικό της. Πού θα μπορούσε ο Μέρταγκ να έχει βρει αυτήν την πετσέτα;" __Η Σαφίρα διαπίστωνε ότι, παρά το ότι το ύφασμα είχε εμποτιστεί με την μυρωδιά της πίτας, αρχικά δεν μύριζε καθόλου όπως η Ναζουάντα._

_"Δεν ξέρω, Σαφίρα" _ο Έραγκον έδειχνε ακόμα πιο προβληματισμένος με τη λινή πετσέτα που τύλιγε το ταψί, παρά με την ύπαρξη της ίδιας της πίτας. _"Αν πράγματι δεν ανήκει στη Ναζουάντα, ίσως ο Μέρταγκ είχε κάποιες άλλες γνωριμίες κατά τον χρόνο που έζησε στην Ουρου'μπαίην."_

Η Σαφίρα έτεινε το μουσούδι της προς τη μεριά του και η ζεστή της ανάσα ανασάλεψε τα μαλλιά του. _"Θυμάσαι, μικρούλη, που κάποια στιγμή εχθές είχα την αίσθηση ότι κάποιος βρισκόταν στο χώρο που ο Μέρταγκ δεν σε είχε ξεναγήσει; Η παρουσία ήταν στιγμιαία, αλλά υπαρκτή._"

_"Θέλεις να πεις Σαφίρα, ότι ο Μέρταγκ μπορεί να κρύβει κάποιον ή κάποια μέσα στις στοές του βουνού;" _Η καχυποψία του Έραγκον ανέβαινε στα ύψη, αλλά η πιθανότητα για κάτι τέτοιο του φαινόταν μηδαμινή. Ο ίδιος δεν είχε αισθανθεί την παρουσία που ανέφερε η Σαφίρα, ούτε κατά τη στιγμή της συνομιλίας του με τον Μέρταγκ, ούτε αργότερα, όταν περιδιάβαινε τις χαώδεις στοές του βουνού, μέχρι τον καταρράκτη. _"Είναι μάλλον απίθανο να συμβαίνει κάτι σαν αυτό. Ο ίδιος έψαξα χθες τη νύχτα, όπως σου είπα. Η πιθανότητα να υπάρχει κάποιος ακόμα στο καταφύγιο του βουνού, εκτός από τον Μέρταγκ και τον Θορν, είναι απίθανη."_

Η γαλάζια δράκαινα ξεφύσηξε και καυτός ατμός στάλαξε από τα ρουθούνια της πάνω στα χοντρά δέρματα, που κάλυπταν τη γωνιά της στο δρακοστάσιο. _"Γιατί δεν τον ρωτάς ευθέως;"_

Ο Έραγκον κούνησε το κεφάλι αναποφάσιστος. _"Ίσως το κάνω. Είμαι όμως σίγουρος, ότι μέσα σ' αυτούς τους χώρους δεν υπάρχει άλλος κανένας, εκτός από μας." _

Τη στιγμή εκείνη άκουσε τη φωνή του Μέρταγκ, να τον προσκαλεί για το πρωινό και ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε γοργά. _"Τα λέμε αργότερα, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα."_ Ο Έραγκον βιάστηκε προς το δωμάτιο του τζακιού, όπου εκτός από την πίτα επάνω στο τραπέζι, τον περίμενε και ένα κύπελλο που ανάδυε μία όμορφη οσμή από μυρωδάτο τσάι. "Καλή σου μέρα, αδελφέ! Πώς πέρασε η νύχτα σου;"

Ο Μέρταγκ έσπρωξε μπροστά στον Έραγκον τη μία κούπα με το αρωματικό τσάι και χαμογέλασε αινιγματικά. "Η νύχτα μου ήταν αρκετά καλή, ευχαριστώ. Δεν είναι η πρώτη μου φορά, που κοιμήθηκα μαζί με τον Θορν πλάι στη φωτιά του τζακιού." Ο Μέρταγκ κάθισε στη θέση του πέτρινου τραπεζιού αντικριστά στον Έραγκον και χρησιμοποιώντας το εγχειρίδιό του έκοψε ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι πίτα, το οποίο τοποθέτησε μέσα σε πήλινο πιάτο. Κατόπιν έβαλε το πιάτο μπροστά στον αδελφό του. "Καλή σου όρεξη, Έραγκον. Φαντάζομαι θα βρεις αυτή την πίτα ικανοποιητική, αφού δεν περιέχει ίχνος από κρέας. Δυστυχώς είναι το μοναδικό φαγητό με λαχανικά που διαθέτουμε, γι' αυτό τον λόγο θα την φυλάξουμε αποκλειστικά και μόνο για σένα."

Ο Μέρταγκ ήπιε μια μικρή γουλιά από το καυτό τσάι του, κατόπιν συγκεντρώθηκε σκεφτικός στην επιφάνεια του υγρού της κούπας του. Τα αποθέματα του αρωματικού βοτάνου κόντευαν να τελειώσουν. Ο Θορν θα χρειαζόταν σύντομα νέα ποσότητα κρέατος, αφού το τελευταίο του κυνήγι το μοιραζόταν με τη Σαφίρα και ο καιρός είχε επιδεινωθεί απότομα. Ο Έραγκον και ο δράκος του είχαν παγιδευτεί μέσα στις σπηλιές του βουνού μαζί τους. Αυτό το τελευταίο είχε τουλάχιστον κάτι το θετικό, έτσι όπως είχε εξελιχθεί η κατάσταση. Ο Μέρταγκ θα είχε όλο τον χρόνο για να πάρει τις αποφάσεις του, αφού πρώτα βολιδοσκοπούσε τις διαθέσεις του αδελφού του. Εν ανάγκη, αν χρειάζονταν νέες προμήθειες, θα προσκαλούσε τον Έραγκον να τον συνοδεύσει σε έναν κυνήγι, αν βέβαια ο καιρός το επέτρεπε.

Με μια ματιά στο κομμάτι της πίτας μέσα στο πιάτο του, ο Έραγκον ένιωσε σάλιο να γεμίζει το στόμα του. Το εκλεκτό αυτό φαγητό φαινόταν το ίδιο νόστιμο, όσο και εκείνα που ήταν παρασκευασμένα από τα χέρια των ξωτικών. Η σπανιότητά του το έκανε μάλιστα ακόμα πιο επιθυμητό. "Σ' ευχαριστώ πολύ, αδελφέ, αλλά, λαμβάνοντας υπόψη το ότι τα χορταρικά της γης είναι τόσο σπάνια στο βορρά, θα μοιραστούμε αυτή την πίτα ακριβοδίκαια." Χωρίς να περιμένει δεύτερη πρόσκληση έπιασε με τα δάκτυλα το λεπτό κομμάτι και γεύτηκε την πρώτη μπουκιά. "Μμμ… θα πρέπει να παραδεχτώ, Μέρταγκ, για άντρας ξέρεις να μαγειρεύεις θαυμάσια."

Η νόστιμη πίτα είχε ζεσταθεί πάνω από τη φωτιά και η γέμιση ήταν καλοψημένη και μαλακή, ενώ το φύλλο ξεροψημένο και τραγανό. Ο Έραγκον ακούμπησε το υπόλοιπο κομμάτι στο πιάτο του αποφασισμένος να γευτεί όσο πιο αργά μπορούσε τούτη τη λιχουδιά. Μία γουλιά από το ζεστό, αρωματικό τσάι του θύμισε το τσάι της μέντας των ξωτικών. Η ανάμνηση του διαμερίσματος της Άρυα πίσω στην Ελλεσμίρα – η τότε πριγκίπισσα των ξωτικών του είχε προσφέρει ένα παρόμοιο ρόφημα – χρωμάτισε τη ματιά του με ένα ονειροπόλο βλέμμα και τα χείλη του χαμογέλασαν μελαγχολικά. Ο πειρασμός να αποκαλύψει τη διπλή ιδιότητα της Άρυα έφτασε μέχρι το στόμα του και φυλακίστηκε πίσω από τα δόντια. Είχε υποσχεθεί στη Σαφίρα να μην αποκαλύψει την εκκόλαψη του πράσινου αυγού, ούτε το ότι η τωρινή βασίλισσα των ξωτικών ήταν και δρακοκαβαλάρης. Ο Έραγκον όμως πίστευε, ότι ο Μέρταγκ θα χαιρόταν αν μάθαινε κάτι τέτοιο. Ίσως μάλιστα κάποια στιγμή οι δρόμοι του αδελφού του και της βασίλισσας των ξωτικών διασταυρώνονταν. Ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν τριγύριζαν πολύ συχνά κοντά στις παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών.

_"Ένας ακόμα λόγος για να τους πείσεις να μας ακολουθήσουν" _δήλωσε η Σαφίρα. _"Η Άρυα επιθυμούσε να παραμείνει η ύπαρξη του Φίρνεν μυστική για την ασφάλειά του. Χωρίς τους Μέρταγκ και Θορν να τριγυρίζουν εδώ γύρω, κάτι τέτοιο είναι σίγουρα εφικτό."_

_"Σαφίρα, η Άρυα επιθυμούσε να μην γνωρίζει κανένας για την ύπαρξη του Φίρνεν όσο αυτός ήταν μικρός ακόμα. Τώρα, πέντε ολόκληρα χρόνια μετά από την εκκόλαψή του, ο Φίρνεν θα έχει γίνει ένας δυνατός και ικανότατος δράκος, έτοιμος να αντιμετωπίσει το κάθε τι" _σχολίασε ο Έραγκον.

_"Εγώ εμμένω στην επιθυμία της Άρυα." _Η Σαφίρα έδειχνε έναν παράξενο υπερπροστατευτισμό, όσες φορές η συζήτηση γύριζε στον Φίρνεν και ο Έραγκον μπορούσε να καταλάβει το γιατί.

_"Είμαι σίγουρος ότι, όπως και να έρθουν τα πράγματα, δεν υπάρχει κίνδυνος κανένας."_

_"Αυτό το λες εσύ, μικρούλη. Ρώτα όμως την καρδιά σου. Εμπιστεύεσαι τον Μέρταγκ και τον Θορν απόλυτα;"_

Χωρίς να θέλει να συνεχίσει άλλο αυτή τη συζήτηση, ο Έραγκον διέκοψε τη συνομιλία του με τη Σαφίρα και συγκεντρώθηκε για λίγο στο πιάτο και την κούπα του απολαμβάνοντας το πρωινό του.

Ο έπαινος του Έραγκον για τις μαγειρικές του ικανότητες προκάλεσε στον Μέρταγκ έναν ελαφρύ καγχασμό. Το κορίτσι του άρχοντα Φιόρν ήταν πράγματι καλή μαγείρισσα και ήταν πολλές οι φορές που τον είχε καλοπιάσει με παρόμοια χαρίσματα. Είδε τον Έραγκον να συγκεντρώνεται στο πιάτο με το φαγητό του, πρόσεξε επίσης κάποια ελαφρά μελαγχολία στο βλέμμα του. Ίσως η πίτα, ή μάλλον το τσάι έφεραν στον αδελφό αναμνήσεις από την παλιά του ζωή στο χωρίο. Ίσως πάλι, εκείνη τη στιγμή να συνομιλούσε με τη Σαφίρα. Ο Θορν είχε τραβήξει προς το δρακοστάσιο για να πιει φρέσκο νερό από τη γούρνα του και για να μοιραστεί το κρέας του με τη γαλάζια δράκαινα. Ο Μέρταγκ και ο Έραγκον είχαν απομείνει να κάθονται ο ένας αντίκρυ του άλλου στο τραπέζι μονάχοι. Ο Μέρταγκ αποφάσισε πως δεν υπήρχε λόγος να χρονοτριβεί. Θα έκανε στον Έραγκον όσες ερωτήσεις χρειαζόταν, μέχρι να λάβει ικανοποιητικές απαντήσεις.

"Έραγκον" ο Μέρταγκ απόθεσε στην επιφάνεια του τραπεζιού την κούπα του τσαγιού του, χωρίς να νοιαστεί αν πάγωνε το περιεχόμενό της. "Πριν πάρεις την απόκρισή μας στην πρότασή σου, θα πρέπει να γνωρίζεις ορισμένα γεγονότα. Συζητήσαμε πολύ μαζί με τον Θορν και πρέπει να παραδεχτώ ότι εκείνος είναι θερμός υποστηρικτής του να ταξιδέψουμε μαζί σας. Ο Θορν επιθυμεί να γνωρίσει από κοντά τη χώρα των δράκων, τους ίδιους τους δράκους επίσης. Δεν θα ήταν αντίθετος στο να έχει κάποια επικοινωνία και με τα ξωτικά, εν αντιθέσει μ' εμένα. Από την εποχή ακόμα της αιχμαλωσίας μας στην Ουρου'μπαίην, ο Θορν πολύ επιθυμούσε να γνωρίσει τα ξωτικά και την κουλτούρα τους. Δυστυχώς όμως τα δυσάρεστα γεγονότα που μεσολάβησαν με το θάνατο του αρχαίου δρακοκαβαλάρη και του δράκου του, κατέστησαν αυτή την επαφή αποτρεπτική. Ο Θορν θα ήθελε να ξέρει, αν τα ξωτικά θα μπορούσαν να ανεχτούν την παρουσία του κοντά τους και να τον αποδεχτούν σαν τον ελεύθερο δράκο που είναι τώρα."

Ο Μέρταγκ έκανε την πρώτη του ερώτηση περιμένοντας υπομονετικά την απόκριση του Έραγκον. Είχε κάμποσα άλλα ερωτήματα να θέσει και πολλές αμφιβολίες που τον βασάνιζαν να κουβεντιάσει. Ήθελε να δει επίσης, αν οι απαντήσεις του αδελφού του θα ήταν ειλικρινείς ή ωραιοποιημένες. Σκοπός του ήταν, να μην μείνει τίποτε αναπάντητο από όσα τον απασχολούσαν.

Ο Έραγκον άφησε το υπόλοιπο πρωινό του μέσα στο πιάτο και η ματιά του καρφώθηκε στο σοβαρό πρόσωπο του Μέρταγκ. Ήταν φυσικό ο αδελφός του και ο δράκος του να αγωνιούν για τις αντιδράσεις των ξωτικών. Ο ίδιος ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα είχαν κρατήσει για καιρό σφοδρή μνησικακία εναντίων τους, για τον πόνο που τους είχαν προκαλέσει. Μετά από τον χαμό του Μπρομ, ο Όρομις είχε υπάρξει κάτι σαν πατέρας, προστάτης και οδηγός για τον Έραγκον· ο χρυσός Γλέιντρ αγαπημένος και μέντορας για τη νεαρή Σαφίρα. Και μπορεί το Ελντουνάρι του Ουμάροθ να είχε συγχωρέσει το κόκκινο ζευγάρι, αλλά για το Ελντουνάρι του Γκλέιντρ είχε σταθεί αδύνατον κάτι τέτοιο. Ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν θα έπρεπε να είναι ικανοποιημένοι με το ότι ο δάσκαλος Γκλέιντρ είχε τουλάχιστον κατανοήσει τη δυσχερή τους θέση. Ο ίδιος ο Έραγκον ακόμα πονούσε όσες φορές η μνήμη του γυρνούσε στο λευκοφορεμένο γέροντα και τον χρυσό του δράκο.

Πολλές φορές ο Έραγκον είχε τοποθετήσει τον εαυτό του στη θέση του δασκάλου του. Τι θα είχε πράξει ο Όρομις όσον αφορά τους δολοφόνους του Μέρταγκ και Θορν; Θα είχε άραγε δείξει κατανόηση; Θα είχε τελικά συγχωρέσει; Πόσο δίκαιες μπορεί να υπήρξαν οι κατηγορίες του αδελφού του στο αρχαίο ζευγάρι; Ο Έραγκον γνώριζε καλά, ότι ο Όρομις, εάν του ήταν δυνατόν, θα είχε κάνει τα πάντα για να σώσει τους δύο νεαρούς σκλάβους του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Ο Όρομις όμως είχε τα δικά του μεγάλα προβλήματα, τις δικές του αναπηρίες. Από την άλλη, πώς να σκεφτόταν άραγε ο ίδιος ο Μέρταγκ την πράξη του; Μπορεί να μην ήταν η δική του η θέληση που σκότωσε τον αρχαίο δάσκαλο, ήταν όμως η δική του φυσική παρουσία, το δικό του χέρι και η δική του λεπίδα είχαν συντελέσει στο αποτρόπαιο συμβάν. Ο Έραγκον θα ήθελε πολύ να ακούσει την άποψη του Μέρταγκ για το γεγονός, μία τέτοια συζήτηση όμως δεν ήταν της παρούσης στιγμής.

"Θα είμαι ειλικρινής μαζί σου, Μέρταγκ" απάντησε ο καβαλάρης του γαλάζιου δράκου. "Αυτό είναι κάτι που δεν το γνωρίζω. Αν θέλεις όμως τη γνώμη μου, τα ξωτικά έχουν επιβιώσει για χιλιετίες με μία τυπική ετικέτα ευγένειας να καθορίζει τους λόγους και τις πράξεις τους. Ο Θορν είναι πια ένας ελεύθερος δράκος και σαν δράκος που είναι, μπορεί να λαβαίνει κάποιο μερίδιο του θαυμασμού που τρέφουν τα ξωτικά για το είδος του. Πιθανών η συμπεριφορά τους να μην είναι ούτε εχθρική, ούτε και φιλική. Ίσως αρκεστούν σε μία ψυχρή τυπικότητα στις επαφές τους μαζί του."

"Κατανοητό." Ο Μέρταγκ σταύρωσε τα χέρια στην κρύα επιφάνεια του τραπεζιού. Μέσα του ένιωθε τον Θορν να επικροτεί με επιφύλαξη την απάντηση του Έραγκον. "Όπως πολύ καλά καταλαβαίνεις, Έραγκον, προσωπικά δεν επιθυμώ συναντήσεις με ξωτικά, εκτός από τις απολύτως αναγκαίες. Όπως με διαβεβαίωσες κι εχθές, η διαμονή των ξωτικών είναι στην κοιλάδα, ενώ των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων στο κάστρο. Αν τελικά αποφασίζαμε να σας συνοδεύσουμε στη γη των δράκων, έτσι επιθυμούμε να συνεχιστεί."

_"Η απάντησή του κρίνεται ικανοποιητική" _δήλωσε ο Θορν στον καβαλάρη του. _"Η όποια επαφή φροντίσω να έχω με τα δύο-πόδια-μυτερά-αυτιά εδράζεται στις συνήθειες αυτής της ευγένειας και του θαυμασμού. Κανένα από αυτά τα πλάσματα δεν θα τολμούσε να πειράξει έναν δράκο." _

"Υπάρχει και κάτι ακόμα, Έραγκον" συνέχισε ο Μέρταγκ. "Όπως μας είπες, κανένα αυγό, από τα μέλλοντα να ενωθούν με δρακοκαβαλάρη, δεν έχει εκκολαφθεί ακόμα. Κάποτε όμως αυτό θα συμβεί. Αν ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ανήκει στο γένος των νάνων, ποια η θέση η δική σου και της Σαφίρα, όσον αφορά το μίσος που χωρίζει εμένα και τον Θορν μαζί τους;"

Αν τελικά ο Μέρταγκ αποφάσιζε να ακολουθήσει τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα, θα ήταν μόνο και μόνο για το χατίρι του Θορν. Ίσως να το τολμούσαν, όταν ο καιρός θα καλοκαίρευε και το χωριό θα είχε αρκετή επάρκεια τροφίμων. Ίσως ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν μπορούσαν να μοιράζουν τον χρόνο τους πότε εδώ και πότε εκεί. Μόλις όμως ο πρώτος νάνος δρακοκαβαλάρης θα εμφανιζόταν, ο Μέρταγκ θα έφευγε, για να επιστρέψει στο μυστικό καταφύγιο του βουνού.

Για να κερδίσει λίγο χρόνο ο Έραγκον ήπιε μερικές γουλιές τσάι από την κούπα του.

_"Δεν νομίζω ότι χρειάζεται να σου θυμίσω τον όρκο που έχεις δώσει στον Όρικ και τους νάνους. Για να μην αναφέρω, ότι ένας από τους λόγους που εγκαταλείψαμε την Αλαγαισία ήταν για να μην χρειαστεί να εκδικηθείς…"_

_"Όχι τώρα, Σαφίρα! Σε παρακαλώ, όχι τώρα" __διέκοψε ο Έραγκον το πικρόχολο σχόλιο της δράκαινας. _Μέσα του ήξερε καλά, ότι η Σαφίρα είχε απόλυτο δίκιο. Η δικαιολογία, ότι ήταν εν βρασμώ ψυχής όταν έδωσε τον όρκο να εκδικηθεί τον Μέρταγκ για τον θάνατο του Ρόθγκαρ, δεν επαρκούσε. Βέβαια, κάποτε είχε αναφέρει στη Ναζουάντα, ότι εγκατέλειπε για πάντα την Αλαγαισία γιατί είχε γίνει πολύ δυνατός. Αυτό που είχε αποφύγει να πει όμως, ήταν πως μέσα του πάντοτε σιγόκαιγε ένας φόβος. Αν κάποιος εν δυνάμει αθάνατος – και δυνατός όσο ο ίδιος – έμπαινε ποτέ στον πειρασμό να γίνει κάποτε Γκαλμπατόριξ στη θέση του Γκαλμπατόριξ; Υπήρχαν βέβαια και άλλοι λόγοι, που δεν ήταν του παρόντος να τους θυμηθεί όλους τώρα. Ανάμεσά σ' αυτούς ήταν και το ότι πέντε χρόνους πριν, προτιμούσε να μην έρχεται σε καμία επαφή με τον αδελφό του. Όσο όμως ο Έραγκον και ο Μέρταγκ ζούσαν μακριά από την Αλαγαισία, ανεξάρτητοι από τα δικά της βασίλεια, ο όρκος της εκδίκησης δεν μπορεί να τον δέσμευε. Ή μήπως μπορούσε;

_"Δεν σκεφτήκαμε σωστά τότε. Ο ενθουσιασμός μας για την επικράτησή μας επί του μαύρου βασιλιά πάνω στη μάχη ήταν τέτοιος, ώστε δεν λάβαμε υπ' όψη μας πως ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν είναι το ίδιο ισχυροί. Φεύγοντας τους αφήσαμε πίσω, τόσο κοντά στην Αλαγαισία και ανεξέλεγκτους, να πράττουν κατά πώς θέλουν. Κρατώντας τους κοντά μας μπορούμε να τους ελέγχουμε την κάθε στιγμή" __είπε η δράκαινα. _

_"Συμφωνώ απόλυτα μαζί σου, Σαφίρα" __συμφώνησε μαζί της και ο Έραγκον. _

_"Γι' αυτό πρόσεξε καλά τι θα του απαντήσεις, μικρούλη."_

Ο Έραγκον άφησε κι αυτός την κούπα του τσαγιού του να παγώνει και στύλωσε τα καστανά του μάτια μέσα στο ατσάλινο βλέμμα του Μέρταγκ. "Οι νέοι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, αυτοί που πρόκειται να γεννηθούν από την επαφή με τα αυγά των δράκων, δεν θα είναι πια άνθρωποι, ξωτικά, νάνοι ή Ούργκαλ. Όλοι τους θα ανήκουν στην κάστα των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, αρχηγός των οποίων θα είμαι εγώ." Απ' ότι ο Έραγκον είχε καταλάβει πέντε χρόνους πριν, κατά την τελευταία συνάντηση που είχε με τον αδελφό του στις όχθες του ποταμού Ραμρ, ο Μέρταγκ ούτε ήταν σε θέση, ούτε είχε διάθεση να αμφισβητήσει αυτή του την αρχηγεία. "Αφού πρώτα δώσουν τον όρκο τους στο τάγμα, θα πρέπει να γνωρίζουν ότι αυτός ο όρκος ακυρώνει την οποιαδήποτε άλλη πρότερη υποχρέωσή τους. Θα είναι υποχρεωμένοι να ακολουθήσουν τον όρκο που τους δένει όλους μαζί σαν αδέλφια. Όταν το πρώτο αυγό δράκου εκκολαφθεί για ένα παιδί νάνου, δεν θα πρέπει κι εσύ να το δεις έτσι. Γιατί το παιδί αυτό, από τη στιγμή που θα έρθει να κατοικήσει μαζί μας, θα είναι ένας δρακοκαβαλάρης."

_"Μου αρέσει η απάντησή του." _Η φωνή του Θορν έδειχνε ακόμα πιο ικανοποιημένη από πριν. _"Οι νάνοι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες θα υπακούουν στους κανόνες του Έραγκον-αδελφού-του-Μέρταγκ και όχι σ' αυτούς των αρχηγών των φυλών τους."_

_"Θορν, ας μην ενθουσιάζεσαι τόσο εύκολα." _Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν πάντα συγκρατημένος στις εκδηλώσεις του. Ακόμα κι αν ο Έραγκον τον διαβεβαίωνε πως πρόβλημα κανένα δεν θα είχε με τους νάνους, αυτή η διαβεβαίωση δεν επαρκούσε. _"Πάντως παραδέχομαι ότι κάτω από ορισμένες συνθήκες, θα μπορούσαμε να διαβιώσουμε κοντά τους, έστω και για ένα μικρό χρονικό διάστημα. Έτσι θα γνωρίσεις κι εσύ τους ελεύθερους δράκους και τα ξωτικά, που τόσο επιθυμείς." _Ο Μέρταγκ ένιωθε την καρδιά του δράκου γεμάτη χαρά για την καινούρια προοπτική που ανοιγόταν μπροστά τους. _"Μόνο που δεν θα ήθελα να μαθευτεί η ύπαρξη του μυστικού χωριού. Σ' αυτόν τον τόπο θεωρούμαστε άρχοντες, οι άνθρωποί μας τιμούν και μας σέβονται, υπολογίζουν σ' εμάς και χρειάζονται τη βοήθειά μας."_

Αν δεν υπήρχαν οι δυστυχισμένοι πρόσφυγες της Αλαγαισίας, η ζωή των πέντε προηγούμενων χρόνων θα είχε υπάρξει γι' αυτόν αβάσταχτη. Η παρουσία τους τον είχε σώσει από τις τύψεις, τα πάθη που βασάνιζαν την καρδιά του, την τρέλα. Ο Μέρταγκ καταλάβαινε τον ενθουσιασμό του δράκου για το καινούριο, για ένα συναρπαστικό ταξίδι σε ζεστά, άγνωστα εδάφη. Μπορούσε ακόμα να αισθανθεί τη λαχτάρα του για νέες γνωριμίες με μέλη του είδους του, την προοπτική ακόμα να αναζητήσει μία σύντροφο ανάμεσά τους και να χτίσει τη δική του φωλιά στις απάτητες κορυφές του όρους.

_"Πολύ_ _φοβάμαι, Μέρταγκ, ότι, στην περίπτωση που ταξιδεύσουμε στο νότο, θα πρέπει να μοιραστείς μαζί τους το μυστικό του χωριού και να ζητήσεις τη βοήθεια του Έραγκον σχετικά με τους κατοίκους του. Μόνο η διαμεσολάβηση εκείνου στη δύο-πόδια-θηλυκό-σκούρο-δέρμα θα μπορούσε να παρέχει σ' αυτούς τους ανθρώπους ασφάλεια και διαβίωση με καλύτερες συνθήκες."_

Ο Μέρταγκ παρέμεινε σιωπηλός. Μέσα του ένιωθε την πίεση του Θορν να τολμήσει το επόμενο βήμα στη ζωή τους. Να πάψουν να κρύβονται στον βορρά σαν φυγάδες· να αντιμετωπίσουν τις προκλήσεις, που η πρόσκληση του Έραγκον άπλωνε μπροστά τους. Τα μακρά χρόνια της ζωής τους δεν γινόταν να κυλούν μέσα στην απραξία, ούτε οι ιδιότητές τους σαν καβαλάρης και δράκος να περιορίζονται στους λίγους κατοίκους του κρυφού χωριού.

"Ευχαριστώ για τις ειλικρινείς απαντήσεις σου, Έραγκον" είπε ο Μέρταγκ στον αδελφό του. "Θα έχεις την τελική μας απόφαση αφού πρώτα καλυτερεύσει ο καιρός, πράγμα που ευελπιστώ να γίνει σύντομα." Λέγοντας τα λόγια αυτά, ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε απότομα από το κάθισμά του και βγήκε γοργά από το δωμάτιο. Χρειαζόταν λίγο χρόνο για να μείνει μόνος. Βγήκε στον έρημο προθάλαμο και έλεγξε τα μάγια που προφύλασσαν τη μυστική σκάλα, που ένωνε τα διαμερίσματά του με τη βάση του βουνού, όπου βρισκόταν το χωριό των προσφύγων. Αφού σιγουρεύτηκε ότι όλα ήταν απείραχτα, τράβηξε με βήμα αργό μέσα από τους σκοτεινούς διαδρόμους του βουνού βαδίζοντας προς τον καταρράκτη.

Ο Έραγκον απόμεινε εμβρόντητος από την ακατανόητη συμπεριφορά του Μέρταγκ. Λίγες στιγμές πριν ο αδελφός του καθόταν στο τραπέζι του πρωινού τους υποβάλλοντας τις ερωτήσεις του και έδειχνε – αν όχι απόλυτα ικανοποιημένος με τις απαντήσεις που του είχαν δοθεί – τουλάχιστον προετοιμασμένος να αντιμετωπίσει τις προκλήσεις. Ξαφνικά η στάση του είχε αλλάξει. Είχε απότομα σηκωθεί και φύγει από το δωμάτιο, για να εξαφανιστεί στα βάθη του βουνού.

_"Πιθανών να χρειάζεται για λίγο τη μοναξιά του" _σχολίασε η Σαφίρα. _"Ο Μέρταγκ έχει ζήσει για χρόνους μόνος. Ίσως του έρχεται δύσκολο να αντιμετωπίσει τη συντροφιά για περισσότερο χρόνο."_

_"Ίσως…"_

_"Ο Θορν μόλις μου είπε, ότι ο καβαλάρης του χρειάζεται να μείνει για λίγο μόνος, για να σκεφτεί."_

_"Κατανοητό."_ Νιώθοντας την προηγούμενη διάθεσή του να επιστρέφει, ο Έραγκον στράφηκε με όρεξη στο πιάτο του πρωινού του και αποτελείωσε με μερικές μπουκιές το κομμάτι της πίτας. Του φάνηκε τόσο νόστιμη, ώστε, παρά τις προηγούμενες δηλώσεις του για ίσο μοίρασμα, έκοψε με το μαχαίρι του ένα ακόμα μικροσκοπικό κομμάτι και το πρόσθεσε στο πιάτο του. Μέσα του ευχήθηκε να καλυτέρευε σύντομα ο καιρός. Ήδη είχε νοσταλγήσει τη ζέστη της χώρας των δράκων, καθώς και το μεγαλειώδες θέαμα των φολίδων τους που στραφτάλιζαν στο φως, όσες φορές τους έβλεπε κατά σμήνη να πετούν στους ηλιόλουστους αιθέρες.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	14. Chapter 14

Όπου ο Μέρταγκ επισκέπτεται τους κατοίκους του μυστικού χωριού προσπαθώντας να καθησυχάσει τους φόβους τους.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 14**

Ο Μέρταγκ ακολούθησε για λίγο τον σκοτεινό διάδρομο, που ξετυλιγόταν από την άλλη πλευρά του προθαλάμου και οδηγούσε μέσα από τα βάθη του βουνού προς τον καταρράκτη. Πολλές ήταν οι φορές, που κατά το παρελθόν είχε αποζητήσει τη μοναξιά μέσα στα σκοτεινά σπήλαια και ο θόρυβος του νερού που κατακρημνιζόταν στα βάθη του χάσματος υπήρξε πάντοτε κατευναστικός για τον ψυχισμό του. Το μεγαλείο του καταρράκτη θύμιζε στον νεαρό δρακοκαβαλάρη την απεραντοσύνη του κόσμου, καθώς και τη δύναμη της ζωής. Του υπενθύμιζε κάθε φορά, ότι, παρά τις μαγικές δυνάμεις που διέθετε, δεν θα έπρεπε ποτέ του να επιχειρήσει να τα καθυποτάξει. Ο Μέρταγκ χρησιμοποιούσε τη μαγεία – αυτή είχε γίνει δεύτερη φύση του από τη στιγμή που ενώθηκε με τον δράκο του – αλλά ποτέ περισσότερο απ' όσο ήταν αναγκαίο. Η κατάχρηση των μαγικών δυνάμεων έφερνε πάντοτε στο νου του τον Γκαλμπατόριξ και όλα όσα μαρτύρια είχαν περάσει στα χέρια του αυτός και ο Θορν. Η μεγαλοσύνη των στοιχείων της φύσης, όπως ο καταρράκτης, τον έκανε πάντοτε να νιώθει ταπεινός. Αυτή η ταπεινοφροσύνη ηρεμούσε την καρδιά του.

Έτσι και τώρα κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος όπου ο όγκος του νερού γκρεμιζόταν μέσα στην άβυσσο του βουνού. Αντί όμως να καθίσει στην άκρη της σπηλιάς παρακολουθώντας το νερό να καλύπτει το στόμιό της, όπως το είχε συνήθειο, αυτή τη φορά κατευθύνθηκε προς ένα από τα ανοίγματα, που έχασκαν παράπλευρα στην επιφάνεια του εδάφους. Με ένα επιδέξιο πήδημα μέσα στο σκοτεινό πηγάδι ο Μέρταγκ βρέθηκε για λίγο να αιωρείται στο κενό. Χρησιμοποιώντας τις μαγικές του δυνάμεις προσγειώθηκε ανάλαφρα λίγα μέτρα πιο κάτω, σε έναν παράλληλο διάδρομο με αυτόν που προηγουμένως είχε βαδίσει. Μπροστά του ξετυλιγόταν μία παρόμοια σκοτεινή σήραγγα, στην άκρη της οποίας όμως αντιφέγγιζε το θολό φως της νεφοσκέπαστης μέρας.

Ο Μέρταγκ τράβηξε προς τα εκεί με γοργό, αποφασιστικό βηματισμό. Σε λίγη ώρα βρέθηκε μπροστά σε ένα από τα ανοίγματα του βουνού, εκείνα που σε μερικά σημεία φώτιζαν τα λαξευμένα σκαλοπάτια προς τα κάτω. Η θυγατέρα του άρχοντα Φιόρν, η μικρή Νολβέν, είχε βρεθεί στον προθάλαμό του την προηγούμενη. Προφανώς είχε δει τους δύο δράκους και είχε ακούσει μέρος της συνομιλίας του με τον Έραγκον. Ο πατέρας της και οι κάτοικοι του χωριού θα είχαν ήδη ειδοποιηθεί για την παρουσία του γαλάζιου ζευγαριού μέσα στα δωμάτιά του. Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν σίγουρος, ότι καλά θα έκανε να καθησυχάσει τους όποιους φόβους είχαν γεννηθεί στις καρδιές των κατοίκων με την ίδια την παρουσία του. Με γοργό, ανάλαφρο βήμα αρχίνησε να κατεβαίνει τα πέτρινα σκαλοπάτια του βουνού, που οδηγούσαν από τους χώρους του προς την κατοικία του άρχοντα Φιόρν και το κρυμμένο χωριό.

Ρίχνοντας μια ματιά προς τα έξω από τα μικρά ανοίγματα του βράχου, διαπίστωσε ότι ο καιρός δεν είχε καλυτερέψει στο ελάχιστο. Ο παγωμένος άνεμος παρέσερνε τούφες χιονιού στο εσωτερικό της σκάλας, καθιστώντας τα πέτρινα σκαλοπάτια γλιστερά κι επικίνδυνα. Παρ' όλα αυτά ο Μέρταγκ δεν μετρίασε τον βηματισμό του. Συνέχισε να κατεβαίνει γοργά τα αμέτρητα σκαλιά, που ένωναν την κατοικία του με τις σπηλιές και τις πέτρινες τρώγλες του χωριού των προσφύγων και αρκετά λεπτά αργότερα βρέθηκε πολύ κοντά στους πρόποδες του βουνού. Το τέλος της σκάλας κατέληγε στη σπηλιά που ο άρχοντας Φιόρν του Γκίλ'ιντ είχε διαλέξει για δική του κατοικία. Μετριάζοντας τον γοργό βηματισμό του, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης κάλυψε τα λίγα τελευταία σκαλοπάτια που απόμεναν και παρουσιάστηκε ξαφνικά στο εσωτερικό της, για να αντικρίσει τα όμορφα μάτια της Νολβέν στραμμένα όλο αγωνία πάνω του. Λίγο πιο πίσω της στεκόταν ο ίδιος ο πατέρας της και ολόγυρά του οι πολεμιστές του χωριού, πάνοπλοι και πανέτοιμοι σαν να περίμεναν μάχη.

* * *

Όλη την προηγούμενη νύχτα η αναστάτωση ήταν έκδηλη ανάμεσα στους κατοίκους του χωριού και ελάχιστοι απ' αυτούς είχαν κατορθώσει να κοιμηθούν έστω και λίγο. Ο ίδιος ο άρχοντας Φιόρν είχε περάσει την μεγαλύτερη διάρκεια της νύχτας καθιστός επάνω στο κρεβάτι του κρατώντας στην αγκαλιά του τη νεότερη σύζυγό του, παρηγορώντας την αναστάτωσή της που άγγιζε τα όρια του πανικού. Μέχρι που λίγο πριν το ξημέρωμα η αρχόντισσα είχε παραδοθεί σε έναν ληθαργικό ύπνο, που συχνά-πυκνά διακοπτόταν από ασυνείδητους λυγμούς.

Κατά τη διάρκεια της μαρτυρικής αυτής νύχτας, ο Φιόρν είχε εγκαταλείψει πλείστες φορές την κάμαρά του, πότε εποπτεύοντας την φαινομενικά κοιμισμένη θυγατέρα του, πότε τους οπλισμένους άντρες του χωριού, που είχε επίτηδες κρατήσει μέσα στους χώρους της κατοικίας του. Η γνώση πως ο γαλάζιος δράκος και ο καβαλάρης του – οι σύμμαχοι των επαναστατών – βρίσκονταν κάπου τόσο κοντά τους, τον τρόμαζε. Η ίδια του η θυγατέρα είχε εκτεθεί σε αφάνταστο κίνδυνο και αυτό τον Φιόρν τον τρέλαινε. Όλες τις φορές που έλεγξε τον χώρο που κοιμόταν η κοπέλα, η Νολβέν φαινόταν ήσυχη. Έδειχνε παραδομένη σε έναν ήρεμο ύπνο, σαν να μην είχε αντικρίσει τη φρίκη λίγες ώρες πριν. Όσο για τον Γιάν Σβένσον και τη φρουρά του, οι άντρες παρέμεναν πάντα στη θέση τους και σε πλήρη ετοιμότητα γι ότι ήθελε συμβεί.

Ούτε ο ήσυχος ύπνος την κόρης του, ούτε η παρουσία των φρουρών του συνετέλεσαν στον εφησυχασμό του Φιόρν. Καθώς οι ώρες περνούσαν και το ξημέρωμα της νέας μέρας έφτανε χωρίς να έχει συμβεί το παραμικρό, η ανησυχία μέσα του μετάλλαζε σε αγωνία, που επιδέξια κατάφερε να κρύψει. Μοναδική του ελπίδα ήταν, ότι ο άρχοντάς του Μέρταγκ θα φρόντιζε να κρατήσει την ύπαρξη του χωριού και των κατοίκων του μυστική από τον εχθρό του.

Όσο για τον Γιάν Σβένσον και τους φρουρούς του, είχαν φροντίσει από νωρίς να οπλιστούν με ότι όπλο μπορούσαν να διαθέσουν στον μακρινό τόπο της εξορίας τους. Μετά την πρόσκληση-διαταγή του άρχοντα Φιόρν είχαν στρατοπεδεύσει μέσα στον σπηλαιώδη χώρο της κουζίνας του, σημείο όπου κατέληγε και η πέτρινη σκάλα, που οδηγούσε στα δωμάτια του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Με μάτια στραμμένα προς την σκοτεινή κατάληξη των πέτρινων σκαλιών, οι άντρες είχαν παραμείνει όλη τη νύχτα ακίνητοι μουρμουρίζοντας πότε-πότε μεταξύ τους και προετοιμάζοντας του εαυτούς τους να αντιμετωπίσουν όποιον κίνδυνο πιθανών εμφανιζόταν από εκεί απειλώντας τους. Όσοι από αυτούς δεν συμφωνούσαν με τον τρόπο που είχαν επιφορτιστεί να φυλάγουν τον άρχοντά τους, την οικογένειά του, καθώς και τους υπόλοιπους κατοίκους του χωριού, το κράτησαν για τον εαυτό τους. Πιο πιθανό ήταν ο εχθρικός, γαλάζιος δράκος και ο καβαλάρης του να έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους στο οποιοδήποτε άλλο σημείο του χωριού στους πρόποδες του βουνού, παρά κατεβαίνοντας τα εσωτερικά σκαλοπάτια.

Ο Γιάν Σβένσον πέρασε μία ακόμη φορά την ακονόπετρα στη λεπίδα του γυμνού σπαθιού του. Αν ο εχθρικός δρακοκαβαλάρης αποφάσιζε να επιτεθεί στον άρχοντά του Μέρταγκ, θα ανακάλυπτε με μεγάλη δυσφορία του, ότι αυτός δεν ήταν μόνος. Ο Γιάν και οι άντρες του ήταν αποφασισμένοι, να υπερασπιστούν τα λίγα γυναικόπαιδα και τους γέροντες του χωριού. Ήταν πανέτοιμοι να κάνουν τα πάντα, για να διατηρήσουν τα ελάχιστα κεκτημένα της μακρινής εξορίας τους, τη ζωή και την ελευθερία τους. Κανένας τους δεν θα υπέκυπτε τόσο εύκολα. Ο νεαρός αξιωματικός του Γκίλ'ιντ καθησύχασε με ένα νεύμα τους άντρες, που είχαν αρχίσει να ψιθυρίζουν δυνατότερα και οι στρατιώτες αμέσως υπάκουσαν. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν πίστευε ότι η παρουσία τους ήταν καλύτερα να περάσει απαρατήρητη και ο Γιάν συμφωνούσε μαζί του. Μέχρι στιγμής δεν είχαν την παραμικρή ένδειξη, ότι ο γαλάζιος δράκος και ο καβαλάρη του γνώριζαν για την ύπαρξή τους, αν όμως χρειαζόταν, έπρεπε να είναι πανέτοιμοι να αντιδράσουν. Κρυφοψιθυρίζοντας και μεταδίδοντας τους φόβους τους ο ένας στον άλλον, δεν ήταν η καλύτερη μέθοδος άμυνας. Εκδηλώσεις ακραίου φόβου δεν είχαν την παραμικρή θέση ανάμεσά τους.

Το πρωινό της νέας ημέρας είχε ξημερώσει το ίδιο βαρύ, σκοτεινό και κρύο, όπως και της προηγούμενης. Ο Φιόρν Έγκελσσον, μετά από ελάχιστο και ταραχώδη ύπνο κατά την διάρκεια της νύχτας, σηκώθηκε γεμάτος έγνοια από το στρώμα του. Αφήνοντας την κατά πολλά χρόνια νεώτερη σύζυγό του να παρηγορήσει τους λυγμούς της μέσα στη ζέστη του κρεβατιού, σκεπάστηκε όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε με την κάπα του και τράβηξε για πολλοστή φορά προς την εξώτερη σπηλιά της κατοικίας του, αυτή από την οποία ξεκινούσε η πέτρινη σκάλα, που ένωνε το χωριό με τα δωμάτια του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Παρά το κρύο και την αϋπνία, βρήκε τον Γιάν Σβένσον και όλους τους άντρες του να μην έχουν κουνήσει στιγμή από τις θέσεις τους, κάτι που ικανοποίησε τον Φιόρν. Η Νολβέν του είχε ήδη σηκωθεί και σκυμμένη μπροστά στην πυροστιά ανακάτευε το τσουκάλι, μέσα στο οποίο ετοιμαζόταν η σούπα για το πρωινό των στρατιωτών.

Το κορίτσι δεν είχε κοιμηθεί ούτε στιγμή κατά την προηγούμενη νύχτα. Είχε αντιληφθεί τον πατέρα της να πηγαινοέρχεται γεμάτος αγωνία ελέγχοντας την ίδια και τους στρατιώτες και όλες τις φορές είχε καμωθεί την κοιμισμένη, μη θέλοντας να τον ανησυχήσει περισσότερο. Χαράματα είχε σηκωθεί για να φροντίσει για το γεύμα εκείνων που φύλαγαν την ίδια, την οικογένειά της και τη σκάλα που ένωνε το χωριό τους με την κατοικία του άρχοντά τους. Οι άντρες δεν είχαν κουνηθεί από τις θέσεις τους όλη τη νύχτα, παρά πάνοπλοι παρέμεναν εκεί, πανέτοιμοι για όλα. Ο ίδιος ο αρχηγός τους φρόντιζε γι' αυτό, όπως πάντοτε φρόντιζε για την ασφάλεια όλων των κατοίκων.

Η καρδιά της Νολβέν ήταν βαριά ετούτο το πρωινό. Δεν ήταν μοναχά το κρύο ή τα μαύρα σύννεφα που σκέπαζαν το φως, ούτε ο παγωμένος άνεμος που έφερνε το χιόνι. Ήταν ο φόβος για την τύχη του άρχοντα δρακοκαβαλάρη αυτό που περισσότερο απασχολούσε το μυαλό της. Το κορίτσι ήξερε πως ήταν δυνατός – ω, ναι! δυνατότερος άντρας απ' αυτόν δεν υπήρχε – ήξερε πως ήταν επιδέξιος με το σπαθί, μιας και τον είχε δει να ξιφομαχεί με τους καλύτερους από τους στρατιώτες, ήταν και ικανός να προστατεύει τον εαυτό του χρησιμοποιώντας τη μαγεία του. Όμως για έναν παράξενο λόγο, που έκανε την καρδιά της να χτυπά πιο δυνατά, ανησυχούσε. Μακάρι να γινόταν να ξέκλεβε λίγες στιγμές – που οι άντρες δεν θα την πρόσεχαν – να κατάφερνε να ανεβεί κρυφά και πάλι μέχρι την κατοικία του, να σιγουρευτεί ότι είναι καλά! Τα μάτια όμως του Γιάν Σβένσον και των στρατιωτών του ήταν στραμμένα διαρκώς κατά τη σκάλα. Η Νολβέν καταλάβαινε ότι δεν είχε καμία ελπίδα να καταφέρει να τους ξεγλιστρήσει.

Τη στιγμή εκείνη, ο πατέρας της μπήκε στον χώρο της εστίας και απευθύνθηκε στον αρχηγό των στρατιωτών.

"Γιάν, παλικάρι μου, υπάρχει τίποτε νεώτερο;" ο άρχοντας Φιόρν χτύπησε φιλικά τον ώμο του πολεμιστή.

"Όλα φαίνονται εντάξει, άρχοντα" απάντησε ο Γιάν Σβένσον καθώς σηκωνόταν και έγνεφε καθησυχαστικά δείχνοντας προς την σκάλα. "Εκτός από τον δυνατό άνεμο, τίποτε άλλο δεν ακούστηκε να κατεβαίνει από το βουνό όλη τη νύχτα. Φαίνεται πως ο δρακοκαβαλάρης μας και ο άξιος δράκος του προστατεύουν καλά το χωριό μας."

Ευχαριστημένος από τα λεγόμενα του φρουρού του, ο Φιόρν ένευσε επικροτώντας τις πράξεις του πολεμιστή, ζητώντας του να συνεχίσει να επαγρυπνεί. Κατόπιν πλησίασε την γλυκιά του Νολβέν, φίλησε τρυφερά το μέτωπό της και σερβιρίστηκε ο ίδιος μια γαβάθα από τη μυρωδάτη σούπα. Θρονιάστηκε μετά μπροστά στην πέτρινη, οριζόντια πλάκα που χρησιμοποιούσαν για τραπέζι και βάλθηκε να τρώει το πρωινό του.

Η μέρα προχωρούσε αργά. Το φυσικό φως εμποδιζόταν από τα μαύρα σύννεφα, που σκέπαζαν τον θόλου του ουρανού. Ο μοναδικός φωτισμός που απέμενε μέσα στην πέτρινη κουζίνα, προερχόταν από τα κάρβουνα της πυροστιάς. Η Νολβέν σηκώθηκε από τη γωνιά της, έτοιμη να μοιράσει τη σούπα των στρατιωτών στις γαβάθες. Την κίνησή της διέκοψε θόρυβος γοργών βημάτων, που έρχονταν από τη μεριά της σκάλας· βήματα, που ο στενός πέτρινος διάδρομος επέτεινε τον ήχο τους και ο φόβος τον διπλασίασε σε ένταση. Τα μάτια της κοπέλας, μαζί και όλων των παρευρισκόμενων, στράφηκαν προς τα εκεί γεμάτα αγωνία. Η Νολβέν είδε τον Γιάν Σβένσον να τινάζεται από τη θέση του σφίγγοντας τη λαβή του σπαθιού του. Οι υπόλοιποι φρουροί αντέδρασαν παρόμοια.

Η φιγούρα του άντρα που κατέβαινε εμφανίστηκε σκοτεινή ανάμεσα στις σκιές της αξημέρωτης μέρας. Ήταν όμως σίγουρα _εκείνος_. Η Νολβέν θα αναγνώριζε τον ήχο των βημάτων του ανάμεσα σε δεκάδες άλλα· θα ξεχώριζε το σουλούπι του ανάμεσα σε εκατοντάδες άντρες, ακόμα και μέσα στο σκοτάδι. Όταν ο Μέρταγκ βγήκε στο φως η καρδιά της κοπέλας πέταξε στα ουράνια. Ο συνήθης τρόπος που ο δρακοκαβαλάρης επισκεπτόταν το χωριό τους ήταν πάνω στις πλάτες του γενναίου του δράκου, καλύπτοντας την απόσταση από τις κορυφές του βουνού ως τη γη πετώντας. Ήταν η πρώτη του φορά που κατέβαινε πεζή τη σκάλα.

Η Νολβέν είδε τον πατέρα της να παρατά το κουτάλι του μέσα στην μισογεμάτη του γαβάθα. Ο Γιάν Σβένσον και οι άντρες του παρατάχθηκαν όπως άρμοζε να υποδεχτούν τον άρχοντά τους και υποκλίθηκαν με σεβασμό μπροστά του.

"Άρχοντα," είπε ο νεαρός αξιωματικός. "Είμαστε βέβαιοι πως ο κίνδυνος εσένα δεν μπορεί να σε αγγίξει. Παρ' όλα αυτά, παραμένουμε πάντοτε σε ετοιμότητα, μόλις διατάξεις."

Το κορίτσι έκανε με λαχτάρα ασυναίσθητα ένα βήμα προς τη μεριά του. Η παρουσία όμως του πατέρα της και των στρατιωτών την έκανε να συναισθανθεί τη θέση της, ώστε τελικά έγειρε σε μια χαριτωμένη υπόκλιση για να καλωσορίσει τον άρχοντά της. Πλάι της αισθάνθηκε τον πατέρα της να λυγίζει ταπεινά τη μέση σε έναν δουλικό χαιρετισμό.

"Άρχοντά μου," είπε ο Φιόρν Έγκελσσον "είναι πάντοτε μεγάλη η χαρά μας να σε υποδεχόμαστε στο φτωχικό μας. Ειδικά μετά από μια νύχτα σαν και την προηγούμενη." Τα πονηρά, αεικίνητα μάτια του στράφηκαν ερευνητικά προς το πρόσωπο του δρακοκαβαλάρη ανιχνεύοντας τις διαθέσεις του και αποζητώντας να ανακαλύψουν τα γενόμενα. "Η αγαπημένη και πανάξια κόρη μου, μετά το δώρο που άφησε στην ευγένειά σου, μας μετέφερε απρόβλεπτα, αν όχι ανησυχητικά, νέα."

Ρίχνοντας μία απλή ματιά στους άντρες, η προσοχή του Μέρταγκ επικεντρώθηκε στο κορίτσι. Η συμπεριφορά της κόρης του άρχοντα Φιόρν καθόλου δεν έμοιαζε με αυτή του πατέρα της. Η γλυκιά Νολβέν ήταν πάντοτε ευγενική, καλόκαρδη, συμπονετική με τους άλλους. Κλίνοντας και ο Μέρταγκ το κεφάλι σε έναν ευγενικό χαιρετισμό και φέροντας το δεξί χέρι στο στήθος, απευθύνθηκε στη νεαρή κοπέλα. "Δεσποσύνη, μένω υπόχρεος για το πολύτιμό σου χάρισμα. Δώρα σαν αυτό είναι ανεκτίμητης αξίας μέσα στις δυσκολίες των καιρών. Σ' ευχαριστώ για τη νόστιμη πίτα." Κατόπιν στράφηκε προς τον πατέρα της και τον αξιωματικό. "Ομολογώ ότι η επίσκεψη που δεχτήκαμε την προηγούμενη ήταν μη αναμενόμενη. Όμως η παρουσία του γαλάζιου δράκου και του καβαλάρη του δεν θα πρέπει να σας αναστατώνει. Από τις συζητήσεις που έχουμε κάνει μαζί τους, κρίνουμε ότι κίνδυνος δεν υπάρχει κανένας. Παρ' όλα αυτά, έχουμε κρατήσει την ύπαρξή σας και την ύπαρξη του χωριού αυτού μυστική. Συνεχίστε λοιπόν κανονικά τη ζωή σας χωρίς έγνοια, αλλά χωρίς και ιδιαίτερα θορυβώδη και ανοικτή δραστηριότητα. Ας γνωρίζετε ότι ο Θορν και εγώ πάντοτε φροντίζουμε για την ασφάλειά σας. Πάντως, όπως και να έχει, επιθυμία μας είναι να μην ανέβει άλλος κανείς από εσάς τη σκάλα. Όχι τουλάχιστον μέχρι να λάβετε από μας νέα πρόσκληση."

Αφού καθησύχασε τους στρατιώτες και τον αρχηγό τους, ο Μέρταγκ παρέμεινε για λίγο βλοσυρός. Περισσότερο έψεγε τον εαυτό του, που την προηγουμένη δεν είχε καταφέρει να αντιληφθεί την παρουσία της κοπέλας στον προθάλαμό του.

Η Νολβέν ένιωσε τα μάγουλά της να κοκκινίζουν από τις φιλοφρονήσεις του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Χωρίς να χάσει καθόλου καιρό, πήρε μία καθαρή γαβάθα στα χέρια της και ένα ξύλινο κουτάλι, τη γέμισε ζωμό από τη χύτρα και του την προσέφερε. "Το σημερινό πρωινό είναι εξαιρετικά κρύο, ευγενικέ μου άρχοντα. Πάρε λίγο ζωμό, να ζεσταθείς."

Ο Φιόρν χαμογέλασε βεβιασμένα ακούγοντας τα καθησυχαστικά λόγια του Μέρταγκ. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ούτε καν είχε μπει στον κόπο να αναφέρει την αιτία αυτής της τόσο απρόσμενης επίσκεψης που είχε δεχτεί. Τουλάχιστον ο άρχοντας Μέρταγκ είχε τιμήσει τη μοναχοθυγατέρα του με ευγένειες κι ευχαριστίες και ο Φιόρν πολύ υπολόγιζε σ' αυτή την εύνοια. Βλέποντας τη Νολβέν να ετοιμάζει πρωινό για τον δρακοκαβαλάρη επικρότησε αυτή την ενέργεια. "Πολύ σωστά, θυγατέρα! Δεν υπάρχει καλύτερο για τον άρχοντά μας ένα κρύο πρωινό σαν αυτό, από ένα ζεστό πιάτο με τη νόστιμη σούπα σου. Κόπιασε, άρχοντά μου, κόπιασε στο φτωχικό μου" και πρόσφερε πρόθυμα το κάθισμα στο τραπέζι.

Με ένα άλλο του νεύμα ο Φιόρν έδωσε σήμα στο Γιάν Σβένσον να πάρει τους πολεμιστές του και να φεύγουν. Όσο λιγότεροι παρευρίσκονταν στη συζήτηση που θα ακολουθούσε, τόσο το καλύτερο. Ίσως ο Φιόρν κατάφερνε με την πονηριά και την εξυπνάδα του να εκμαιεύσει κάποια ακόμα πληροφορία από τον δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ακόμα κι αν αποτύγχανε να μάθει περισσότερα, η παρουσία της Νολβέν του στο πλευρό του Μέρταγκ αρκούσε. Οι υπόλοιποι άντρες θα του αποσπούσαν την προσοχή. Περίσσευαν λοιπόν και ενοχλούσαν.

Ο Γιάν Σβένσον υποκλίθηκε σιωπηλά και ένευσε προς τους άντρες του. Αφού ο άρχοντας δρακοκαβαλάρης έκρινε ότι κίνδυνος δεν υπήρχε, τότε η παρουσία τους ίσως είχε αρνητικό αντίκτυπο στις υποθέσεις του. Μαθημένος να υπακούει στον άρχοντα Φιόρν, συμμορφώθηκε άμεσα στην υπόδειξή του. Οδήγησε τους άντρες του έξω από τον χώρο της κουζίνας και τους προέτρεψε να γυρίσουν στα καταλύματά τους. Όλοι τους είχαν αγρυπνήσει την προηγούμενη και η υπερένταση τους είχε κουράσει.

Μέσα στην σπηλαιώδη κατοικία του άρχοντα Φιόρν, ο παλιός αυλικός του Γκαλμπατόριξ λύγισε για μία ακόμα φορά την πολύπειρη μέση του. "Ίσως… ίσως ο άρχοντάς μου θα ήθελε να κατατοπίσει κι εμάς για την αιτία αυτής της τόσο απρόσμενης επίσκεψης;" Η διαβεβαίωση του Μέρταγκ, ότι ούτε ο ίδιος, ούτε οι υπόλοιποι κάτοικοι του χωριού κινδύνευαν, δεν καθησύχασε στο ελάχιστο τον πονηρό γέροντα. Ο καβαλάρης των Βάρντεν και ο δράκος του ήταν αυτοί που είχαν υπερνικήσει έναν πανίσχυρο βασιλιά. Ποια διαβεβαίωση θα μπορούσε να του δοθεί τώρα, ότι κανένας τους δεν κινδύνευε από τις απροσδιόριστες και πιθανόν απρόσμενες διαθέσεις τους;

Ο Μέρταγκ δέχτηκε αμήχανος την γαβάθα του ζωμού από το κορίτσι και την πρόσκληση του πατέρα της στο τραπέζι του. Ήξερε καλά ότι χρόνος πολύς δεν υπήρχε για να παρατείνει την παραμονή του στο χωριό. Έπρεπε να γυρίσει πίσω στον Έραγκον, που τον περίμενε. Καταλάβαινε όμως ότι ο άρχοντας Φιόρν δεν είχε πειστεί τόσο εύκολα στους καθησυχασμούς του. "Είστε και οι δύο πολύ ευγενικοί και γενναιόδωροι" παραδέχτηκε ενώ καθόταν στο προσφερόμενο κάθισμα. "Αλλά ειλικρινά, δεν είναι απαραίτητο να μοιράζεστε επιπλέον μερίδες φαγητού μαζί μου. Ο Θορν κι εγώ τα καταφέρνουμε, ίσως καλύτερα από όλους." Ακούμπησε το φαγητό στο τραπέζι και έστρεψε κατόπιν το βλέμμα στον γέροντα αυλικό. "Άρχοντα Φιόρν, ο λόγος της απρόσμενης επίσκεψης του γαλάζιου ζευγαριού είναι ένα θέμα καθαρά μεταξύ των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Σε τίποτα δεν έχει να κάνει με τις δυνάμεις ηγεσίας της Αλαγαισίας." Με τα λόγια αυτά ο Μέρταγκ έκοψε την περαιτέρω συζήτηση αποθαρρύνοντας τον γέροντα αυλικό να ρωτήσει περισσότερα.

Η παρουσία του άρχοντα δρακοκαβαλάρη στους δικούς της χώρους, έκανε την καρδιά της Νολβέν να χτυπά δυνατότερα. Τα πάντα ρόδινα μάγουλά της είχαν φλογιστεί από την ώρα που τον αντίκρυσε. Τα μάτια της στράφηκαν παρακλητικά πάνω του, ελπίζοντας ότι θα καταδεχόταν μερικές κουταλιές από τον ζωμό της. Το κορίτσι κάθισε και πάλι κοντά στην εστία της με το βλέμμα πάντα στραμμένο στον πολύτιμο επισκέπτη. Η εγγύτητά του – περισσότερο και από τη σκέψη του – της προκαλούσε εκτός από το έντονο χτυποκάρδι και άλλα πολύπλοκα συναισθήματα. Συναισθήματα που δεν μπορούσε ούτε να καταλάβει, αλλά ούτε και να ελέγξει.

"Καταδέξου έστω μερικές γουλιές, άρχοντά μου, ο ζωμός της Νολβέν μου θα σε ζεστάνει και είναι πολύ νόστιμος, σε βεβαιώ." Με τα μάτια να παίζουν από το δρακοκαβαλάρη προς το κορίτσι και πάλι πίσω, ο Φιόρν επέμενε – αν και όχι φορτικά – να γευτεί εκείνος την μαγειρική της. Πρόσεξε το κοκκίνισμα της κοπέλας, πρόσεξε και το ντροπαλό, χαμηλωμένο της βλέμμα. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης όμως, πέρα από τις προηγούμενες φιλοφρονήσεις του, δε φάνηκε να δίνει περισσότερη προσοχή στην παρουσία της. Αυτό δυσαρέστησε τον πονηρό και συμφεροντολόγο άρχοντα του Γκίλ'ιντ, το ίδιο και η αόριστη απόκριση που έλαβε για την παρουσία του γαλάζιου καβαλάρη και του δράκου του. Σαν έμπειρος πολιτικός όμως που ήταν, δεν άφησε να φανεί στο ελάχιστο αυτή η δυσαρέσκεια. "Αφού μας βεβαιώνεις εσύ, είμαστε απόλυτα σίγουροι, άρχοντά μου, ότι κανείς από μας δεν κινδυνεύει" πρόσθεσε με εντελώς διαφορετικό τόνο αυτή τη φορά. "Είμαστε ευγνώμονες για την προστασία που μας παρέχετε, εσύ και ο δράκος σου, αλλά καταλαβαίνεις φαντάζομαι… έχουμε μαζί μας κάποιες γυναίκες και παιδιά, έχουμε και λίγους γέροντες. Η ανησυχία μας γι' αυτούς είναι υπέρμετρη και δικαιολογημένη."

Για να μην προσβάλει τους οικοδεσπότες, ο Μέρταγκ δέχτηκε τυπικά μερικές κουταλιές από τη σούπα που τόσο ευγενικά του προσφέρθηκε. Ήταν πραγματικά νόστιμη και τον ζέστανε μέσα του. Τέλος άφησε το χρησιμοποιημένο κουτάλι πάνω στην επιφάνεια του τραπεζιού και σηκώθηκε αποφασιστικά. Περαιτέρω συζήτηση με τον άρχοντα Φιόρν ήταν μάταιη. Ο πανέξυπνος γέροντας έκρυβε καλά τις αντιρρήσεις του πίσω από ευγένειες και φιλοφρονήσεις. Αν ο Μέρταγκ παρέμενε περισσότερο στη συντροφιά του, ο Φιόρν θα συνέχιζε να ρωτά αενάως και να τον κατατρύχει με τις ανησυχίες του. "Ας μην αφήνεις, άρχοντα, την έγνοια να σκιάζει την ημέρα τη δική σου και της οικογένειάς σου" του είπε κάπως απότομα. "Όπως σε διαβεβαίωσα προηγουμένως, κανένας κίνδυνος δεν απειλεί τους κατοίκους του χωριού. Ούτε και ο δρακοκαβαλάρης έρχεται σταλμένος από τους άρχοντες της Αλαγαισίας. Μόλις ο καιρός καλυτερεύσει, αυτός θα φύγει."

Ο Μέρταγκ γύρισε προς τη μεριά της κοπέλας που, καθισμένη δίπλα στη φωτιά με μάτια χαμηλωμένα και πάλι, έδειχνε απόμακρη. "Ευχαριστώ κι εσένα, όμορφη δεσποσύνη, για τη νόστιμη σούπα σου. Πράγματι, μια κρύα μέρα όπως αυτή ήταν το καλύτερο πρωινό." Χωρίς να πει άλλο τι, ο Μέρταγκ στράφηκε απότομα προς την πέτρινη σκάλα και άρχισε γοργά να ανεβαίνει τα σκαλοπάτια.

Τη στιγμή που εκείνος εξαφανίστηκε στη στροφή, η Νολβέν σήκωσε και πάλι τα μάτια. Τα ρόδινα μάγουλά της φαίνονταν ακόμα πιο κόκκινα απ' τη ντροπή για την επίκλησή του να την πει 'όμορφη' και για τις επιπρόσθετες ευχαριστίες του. Σηκώθηκε γοργά από τη γωνιά της για να μαζέψει το μισογεμάτο πιάτο και το χρησιμοποιημένο κουτάλι. Αντί να τα καθαρίσει μέσα στη γούρνα με το νερό, τα φύλαξε με προσοχή μέσα σε ένα αυτοσχέδιο ερμάρι. Καθώς ήταν σκυμμένη και με την πλάτη γυρισμένη προς τη μεριά του πατέρα της, ώστε να μην μπορεί να δει τις κινήσεις της, χάιδεψε τρυφερά τη λαβή του ξύλινου, χρησιμοποιημένου κουταλιού που λίγο πριν άγγιζε _το δικό του_ το χέρι. Το σίγουρο ήταν ότι η Νολβέν θα φρόντιζε να μη χρησιμοποιήσει άλλος κανένας ποτέ αυτό το αντικείμενο.

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν κάθισε και πάλι στη ζεστή του γωνιά αναμασώντας τα γεγονότα της προηγούμενης μέρας, καθώς και τις ελάχιστες πληροφορίες που είχε κατορθώσει να εκμαιεύσει από τον άρχοντα προστάτη του. Αν ο δράκος και ο καβαλάρης των Βάρντεν είχαν έρθει σε επαφή με τον Μέρταγκ για …_"υπόθεση μεταξύ των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων",_ όπως εκείνος είχε ισχυριστεί, αυτό πολλά μπορεί να σήμαινε. Είχε φτάσει ως εδώ το γαλάζιο ζευγάρι για να προκαλέσει τον γιο του Μόρζαν; Αν επρόκειτο για κάτι τέτοιο, τότε αυτή η πρόκληση δεν είχε ακόμα απαντηθεί. Θα απαντιόταν άραγε το ερχόμενο διάστημα; Υπήρχε περίπτωση να ακολουθήσει μια μάχη μεταξύ τους; Και ποιο θα ήταν το αποτέλεσμά της; Ποια η θέση των κατατρεγμένων; Αφού ο Μέρταγκ είχε ήδη νικηθεί μία φορά από το γαλάζιο ζευγάρι, μήπως αυτό σήμαινε, ότι μια επερχόμενη ήττα του ήταν το πιθανότερο; Καθόλου σίγουρος δεν ένοιωθε ο Φιόρν όσο αναλογιζόταν τα γεγονότα που είχαν συμβεί κατά το παρελθόν. Μπορεί ο ίδιος να έλειπε από την Ουρου'μπαίνη κατά το διάστημα της τελευταίας και οριστικής μάχης με τους επαναστάτες, οι μάγοι όμως του παλατιού είχαν φροντίσει να τον ενημερώσουν με λεπτομέρειες για τα καθέκαστα αμέσως μετά την πτώση του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

Ίσως ακόμα ο λόγος της απρόσμενης επίσκεψης του ξένου δρακοκαβαλάρη και του δράκου του να ήταν πολύ πιο πολύπλοκος. Θα μπορούσαν να βρίσκονται εδώ, για να ζητήσουν ίσως από το κόκκινο ζευγάρι να ενωθεί μαζί τους. Η πιθανότητα αυτή ήταν ίσως χειρότερη από την προηγούμενη. Μια αναχώρηση των Μέρταγκ και Θορν από τα εδάφη τους άφηνε τους πρόσφυγες της Αλαγαισίας μονάχους και απροστάτευτους. Οι συνθήκες ζωής στον απομονωμένο βορρά ήταν σκληρές και δύσκολες. Δίχως αυτούς τους δύο δεν θα κατόρθωναν να επιβιώσουν.

Και στις δύο περιπτώσεις, ο Φιόρν και οι κάτοικοι του χωριού, θα έχαναν τους μοναδικούς τους προστάτες και αρωγούς στη δύσκολη ζωή της εξορίας.

Η καρδιά του γέροντα αυλικού σφίχτηκε από τον φόβο. Σε κάθε περίπτωση έπρεπε να είναι προετοιμασμένος. Αν υπήρχε θέμα επικράτησης μεταξύ των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, έπρεπε να βρεθεί τρόπος – έστω και ύπουλα – ο δικός τους να μη είναι αυτός που θα έβγαινε νικημένος από μία μεταξύ τους μάχη. Στην δεύτερη περίπτωση, έπρεπε να βιαστεί να δέσει τον νεαρό άρχοντα με τη μοναχοθυγατέρα του. Έτσι μόνο θα ήταν σίγουρος, ότι ο Μέρταγκ θα παρέμενε προσκολλημένος στα δικά του συμφέροντα, να προστατεύει τον ίδιο και την οικογένειά του.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	15. Chapter 15

Όπου ο Έραγκον εξερευνά για μία ακόμα φορά και συνεχίζει να υποπτεύεται.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 15**

Την ίδια ώρα που ο Μέρταγκ περνούσε τον χρόνο του στο κρυμμένο χωριό στους πρόποδες του βουνού καθησυχάζοντας τους πρόσφυγες, ο Έραγκον τελείωνε την πίτα του πρωινού του. Άδειασε αργά την κούπα του πίνοντας μέχρι το κατακάθι το τσάι της μέντας, αναλογιζόμενος με νοσταλγία την απόμακρη γι' αυτόν ξωτικοχώρα, που όμως δεν βρισκόταν και τόσο μακριά της πια. Κατόπιν μετέφερε τα άπλυτα σκεύη στην αποθήκη και τα καθάρισε μέσα στη γούρνα του καθαρού νερού. Περνώντας στον χώρο του δρακοστάσιου, είδε ότι η Σαφίρα ήταν ακόμα απασχολημένη να ξεκοκαλίζει ένα κυνηγημένο ζώο παρέα με τον Θορν. Χωρίς να θέλει να ενοχλήσει τους δύο δράκους, ο Έραγκον ξαναγύρισε στην αποθήκη των προμηθειών του αδελφού του και άρχισε να εξετάζει με προσοχή τα αντικείμενα που περιείχε. Σύντομα αποφάσισε ότι η οργανωτικότητα του Μέρταγκ ήταν αξιοθαύμαστη. Το κάθε τι είχε την δική του ξεχωριστή θέση, ώστε κάποιος να το βρίσκει πολύ εύκολα. Θαύμασε ακόμα και τα αυτοσχέδια εργαλεία που ο Μέρταγκ χρησιμοποιούσε για τις κατασκευές του και ο θαυμασμός του ξεχείλισε με τις ίδιες τις κατασκευές επίσης.

Η περιέργεια του Έραγκον ήταν τόση, ώστε έφτανε στο σημείο να μην αρκείται μονάχα να παρατηρεί, αλλά να αρέσκεται να αγγίζει το κάθε ένα από τα αντικείμενα που χρησιμοποιούσε ο Μέρταγκ. Στιγμή δεν πέρασε από το μυαλό του, ότι η άμεση επαφή με τα ξένα αντικείμενα θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί συμπεριφορά ανάγωγη. Η σχεδόν παιδική εκδήλωση αυτής της περιέργειας προκαλούσε στην καρδιά του μια τεράστια ευχαρίστηση. Ο έμμεσος τρόπος που μπορούσε να μετέχει στη ζωή του Μέρταγκ, ζωή που ο αδελφός του είχε ζήσει μονάχος για πέντε ολόκληρα χρόνια, ένοιωθε να τους φέρνει πιο κοντά. Με την σκέψη ότι ο Μέρταγκ θα αποφάσιζε τελικά να τον ακολουθήσει στην χώρα των δράκων, ο Έραγκον γύρισε στα προσωπικά δωμάτια του αδελφού του και στην προοπτική να ψαχουλέψει και εκεί περισσότερο.

Μόλις βρέθηκε ξανά μέσα στους ιδιαίτερους χώρους του Μέρταγκ, ο Έραγκον διαπίστωσε με απογοήτευση ότι δεν υπήρχαν και πολλά περισσότερα να δει. Εκτός από το στρώμα που κοιμήθηκε την προηγούμενη, το λυχνάρι στην εσοχή του πέτρινου τοίχου και τους χώρους του λουτρού και του αποχωρητηρίου, πάνω στο λαξεμένο, πέτρινο τραπέζι υπήρχαν ελάχιστα αντικείμενα. Πρόσεξε ωστόσο ένα παλιό βιβλίο, που του είχε διαφύγει την προηγούμενη. Ήταν γραμμένο στην αρχαία γλώσσα και αναφερόταν στην ιστορία του τάγματος των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, τελείωνε μάλιστα πολύ πριν την κατάληψη της εξουσίας από τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Υπήρχε ακόμα μία κούπα για νερό μαζί με ένα πήλινο κανάτι και μια κοκάλινη κτένα.

Κάτω από το τραπέζι πρόσεξε αφημένη μια δερμάτινη θήκη, κατάλληλη για σέλα αλόγου, σαν αυτή που ο αδελφός του χρησιμοποιούσε τον πρώτο καιρό της συνάντησής τους· τότε που, φυγάδες και οι δύο, διέσχιζαν μέσα από κινδύνους τη γη της Αλαγαισίας. Μέσα σ' αυτές τις θήκες δεν βρισκόταν άλλο, παρά μονάχα είδη ρουχισμού. Ο Έραγκον παρατήρησε ότι τα ρούχα του Μέρταγκ ήσαν λιγοστά και, αν και ραμμένα από φίνα υλικά, ξεχώριζαν εδώ κι εκεί μερικά ξεφτίδια του υφάσματος, ή πρόχειρα μπαλώματα. Ήταν προφανές ότι η μοναξιά και η εξορία καθιστούσαν δύσκολη – αν όχι αδύνατη – την αντικατάστασή τους.

Εκείνο που τον παραξένεψε πιότερο από το κάθε τι, ήταν ότι ο αδελφός του φύλαγε τα είδη ένδυσης μέσα στον δερμάτινο σάκο και όχι στο πέτρινο σεντούκι. Αλλά βέβαια, στο πέτρινο σεντούκι υπήρχε… Με μία αποφασιστική κίνηση ο Έραγκον άνοιξε ξανά το κάλυμμα από την πέτρινη κρυψώνα του Μέρταγκ.

"Γκάρτζλα!"

Ένα γαλάζιο δυνατό φως έλαμψε μερικά εκατοστά πάνω απ' το κεφάλι του φωτίζοντας το σκοτεινό εσωτερικό της πέτρινης θήκης, όπου το βρώμικο και ματωμένο κουρέλι απόμενε σαν τρομερή ανάμνηση από μακάβριες και άνομες πράξεις. Ο Έραγκον έπιασε ξανά το κομμάτι του ρούχου στα χέρια του. Ναι, δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία, η λεπτή γυναικεία δαντέλα, καθώς και η μεταξένια υφή του υφάσματος βεβαίωναν ότι ανήκε σε γυναίκα και μάλιστα από πλούσια, αρχοντική γενιά. Ο Έραγκον θυμόταν τον Μέρταγκ επάνω στην ταράτσα της ακρόπολης, να σχίζει το ρούχο της Ναζουάντα για να τη θεραπεύσει. Όμως το κουρέλι που τώρα κρατούσε σίγουρα δεν ανήκε σ' εκείνη την άκομψη και χοντροφτιαγμένη πουκαμίσα, που η Ναζουάντα φορούσε την ώρα εκείνη. Η καρδιά του Έραγκον σφίχτηκε. Θυμόταν καλά και τις άγριες πληγές πάνω στο σώμα της αρχηγού των Βάρντεν, ακόμα και το ανακουφισμένο της ύφος κάθε φορά που το χέρι του Μέρταγκ περνούσε πάνω από την κάθε μία απ' αυτές, θεραπεύοντάς την. Πότε άραγε ο αδελφός του είχε αποκτήσει το μακάβριο τούτο λάφυρο; Και ήταν σίγουρο ότι ανήκε στη Ναζουάντα; Σίγουρο πάντως ήταν, ότι ο Μέρταγκ φυλούσε ένα τραγικό μυστικό μέσα στην κασέλα του. Κάτι, που παρά του ότι ίσως πολύ θα ήθελε, δεν είχε καταφέρει μέχρι τώρα να ξεχάσει.

Ο Έραγκον έβγαλε την λινή πετσέτα με το μονόγραμμα από την τσέπη του, για να την συγκρίνει με το ματωμένο κουρέλι. Και τα δύο αποτελούνταν από ακριβό υλικό. Μονάχα μία αρχόντισσα θα μπορούσε να κατέχει κάτι το τόσο λεπτό και φίνα δουλεμένο. Ανήκαν όμως στο ίδιο άτομο; Αν ναι, τότε η πετσέτα υπήρξε ίσως το έπαθλο μιας καλύτερης και πρότερης ανάμνησης από το καμένο, ματωμένο κομμάτι υφάσματος.

Αφού πρώτα τακτοποίησε και πάλι το ματωμένο κουρέλι μέσα στο πέτρινο σεντούκι, ο Έραγκον επέστρεψε στο κεντρικό δωμάτιο με το τζάκι. Πάνω στο τραπέζι είχε παραμείνει το μικρό ταψί με τη λιγότερη από τη μισή πίτα αφάγωτη μέσα του. Ο Έραγκον χρησιμοποίησε τη λινή πετσέτα με το μονόγραμμα για να σκεπάσει το φαγητό. Αργότερα θα μπορούσε ίσως να ρωτήσει τον Μέρταγκ για την προέλευση αυτού του κεντημένου κομματιού από ύφασμα. Η Σαφίρα είχε τελειώσει το φαγητό της και είχε πιει αρκετό από το φρέσκο νερό της γούρνας. Δεν είχε επιστρέψει όμως στο δωμάτιο πλάι στο τζάκι, παρά είχε προτιμήσει να μείνει στο δρακοστάσιο. Προφανώς ο κόκκινος δράκος είχε ακολουθήσει το παράδειγμά της.

Στις άκρες του νου του ο Έραγκον ένιωσε τη γαλάζια δράκαινα να μοιράζεται και άλλες εικόνες, γεγονότα και συναισθήματα με τον Θορν. Η επικοινωνία τους γινόταν με έναν παράξενο τρόπο, που μόνο οι δράκοι μπορούσαν να αντιληφθούν. Ο Έραγκον κάθισε στην άκρη του πέτρινου πάγκου του τραπεζιού και σκέπασε με τις παλάμες των χεριών του το πρόσωπο. Μέσα του ευχήθηκε να λήξει σύντομα αυτή η κακοκαιρία. Δράκοι και καβαλάρηδες ήσαν πλάσματα φτιαγμένα για τους ουρανούς. Όχι για να παραμένουν κρυμμένοι μέσα στα έγκατα της γης. Αναρωτήθηκε επίσης αν ο Μέρταγκ θα αποφάσιζε να τους συνοδεύσει μαζί με τον δράκο του. Ακόμα όμως και αν συναντούσαν την άρνησή του για ένα άμεσο ταξίδι μαζί τους, τουλάχιστον τώρα πια ήξεραν τον τόπο της κατοικίας του. Ο Έραγκον ευχήθηκε μέσα του, να μην φρόντιζε ο Μέρταγκ να αλλάξει τόπο διαμονής αργότερα εγκαταλείποντας το προστατευμένο αυτό μέρος, όταν αυτοί θα έφευγαν και αν τελικά ο ίδιος είχε αρνηθεί να τους ακολουθήσει. Πάντα ήλπιζε, ότι θα υπήρχε τρόπος να πείσει τον αδελφό του να έρθει μαζί τους στην χώρα των δράκων. Δεν ήταν όμως απόλυτα σίγουρος ότι, αν ο Μέρταγκ με τον Θορν έμεναν πίσω, θα τους ξανάβρισκε στο ίδιο μέρος αργότερα.

Ο Έραγκον άφησε τις αισθήσεις του να πλανηθούν μέσα στη σήραγγα που ένωνε την κατοικία του αδελφού του με τον καταρράκτη. Όμως, τι παράξενο… δεν ένιωσε την παραμικρή μορφή ζωής. Πού βρισκόταν τώρα ο Μέρταγκ; Άπλωσε τις αισθήσεις του ακόμα μακρύτερα. Και πάλι τίποτα! Θα έλεγε κανείς ότι οι μόνοι κάτοικοι του βουνού ήταν ο ίδιος και οι δύο δράκοι. Αυτό το γεγονός παραξένεψε ακόμα περισσότερο τον νεαρό δρακοκαβαλάρη και κέντρισε την περιέργειά του ακόμα πιο πολύ. Ο Μέρταγκ φύλαγε κρυμμένα μυστικά μέσα στο κάστρο του. Μυστικά που, ακόμα και για τον Έραγκον με τις τόσες δυνάμεις, ήταν αδύνατο να αποκρυπτογραφηθούν.

_"Σαφίρα, νομίζω ότι θα αναζητήσω τον Μέρταγκ μέσα στις σπηλιές του βουνού" _προειδοποίησε ο Έραγκον τη γαλάζια δράκαινα. Καθόταν τόση ώρα μονάχος στο τραπέζι και είχε βαρεθεί χωρίς συντροφιά. Θα μπορούσε να δανειστεί βέβαια το βιβλίο του αδελφού του για να περάσει λίγη από την ώρα του, αλλά η απουσία ζωής μέσα στο βουνό είχε κεντρίσει την άκρατη περιέργειά του.

_"Είχα την εντύπωση ότι ο Μέρταγκ επιθυμούσε να μείνει μόνος, για να αποφασίσει." _Ο τόνος της δράκαινας έδειχνε καθαρά ότι δεν συμφωνούσε με την απόφαση του εκλεκτού της. _"Ο Θορν δεν θα ευχαριστηθεί μ' αυτή την έρευνά σου."_

_"Ίσως, αλλά ο Μέρταγκ λείπει αρκετή ώρα. Επιπλέον, πράγμα παράξενο, δεν νοιώθω την διάνοιά του πουθενά μέσα στο βουνό, όπως θα έπρεπε."_

_"Είναι πολύ φυσικό, μικρούλη! Ο Μέρταγκ έχει μάγια να προστατεύουν την παρουσία του. Ούτε κατά την ώρα που ερχόμαστε νοιώσαμε κάτι."_

_"Όπως και να 'χει, εγώ θα τον αναζητήσω." _

Ο Έραγκον βγήκε στον προθάλαμο και ακολούθησε την ίδια εκείνη σήραγγα που οδηγούσε προς τον καταρράκτη. Καθ' οδόν προς τον όγκο του νερού έλεγξε τα χάσματα του εδάφους ένα προς ένα. Ο Μέρταγκ γνώριζε το εσωτερικό του βουνού χίλιες φορές καλύτερα απ' ότι ο ίδιος, οπότε δεν υπήρχε η παραμικρή περίπτωση να έχει πέσει μέσα σε ένα από αυτά, αλλά ο Έραγκον ένιωσε πιο σίγουρος μ' αυτή του την ενέργεια. Φτάνοντας στο άνοιγμα της σπηλιάς που κάλυπτε ο όγκος του νερού σαν κουρτίνα, ώστε να μην φαίνεται από την αντίθετη πλευρά, ο Έραγκον άφησε τη δύναμη του μυαλού του να εξαπλωθεί σε όλους τους χώρους γύρω του. Ο θόρυβος του νερού ήταν η μοναδική απάντηση που έλαβε. Εκτός από τον ίδιο και τους δράκους, ψυχή δεν υπήρχε. Πού είχε πάει ο Μέρταγκ για να σκεφτεί;

Απογοητευμένος ο Έραγκον κίνησε προς τα πίσω. Την προηγούμενη φορά που είχε ελέγξει το δρόμο προς τον καταρράκτη, είχε λησμονήσει να εξετάσει τον τεράστιο, σπηλαιώδη χώρο του προθαλάμου. Είχε απλά ακολουθήσει τον προφανή διάδρομο διαμέσου του βουνού, που τον είχε οδηγήσει στο χάσμα. Τώρα εξαπολύοντας ένα δυνατό μαγικό φως, έκανε τα τοιχώματα να λάμψουν με αποχρώσεις του γαλάζιου. Η οροφή ξεχώριζε αμυδρά πάνω από το κεφάλι του σε μεγάλο ύψος από το πάτωμα. Εκεί όμως δεν φάνηκε κάποιο άλλο άνοιγμα, τουλάχιστον ικανό να χωρέσει το σώμα ενός ανθρώπου. Τα τοιχώματα είχαν παραμείνει στην αρχική, φυσική τους κατάσταση, όπως σε μια οποιαδήποτε σπηλιά ενός βουνού. Ο Έραγκον άρχισε να τα ερευνά λίγο-λίγο. Αρκετή ώρα μετά διαπίστωσε ότι ούτε αυτή η έρευνά του οδηγούσε κάπου. Η γκρίζα ακατέργαστη πέτρα έμοιαζε το ίδιο κρύα και συμπαγής όσο οπουδήποτε αλλού.

Με οξυμένη ακόμα περισσότερο την περιέργειά του, ο Έραγκον ετοιμάστηκε να επιστρέψει στο δωμάτιο του τζακιού. Η ματιά του στράφηκε ασυναίσθητα στο σημείο εκείνο που την προηγούμενη είχε βρει το ταψί με την πίτα κι εκεί παρέμεινε για λίγο, ενώ άφησε το γαλάζιο φως του να χαμηλώνει σταδιακά σε ένταση, μέχρι να σβήσει. Πράγμα παράξενο, για μια στιγμή του φάνηκε πως μια αμυδρά θολή λάμψη φώτιζε το μέρος του πατώματος πίσω απ' το σημείο που κοιτούσε και χανόταν σε μια μικρή εσοχή μέσα στην πέτρα. Ο Έραγκον πλησίασε προς τα κει με την περιέργειά του ανανεωμένη. Η μικρή εσοχή έδειχνε το ίδιο συμπαγής, όσο και τα υπόλοιπα τοιχώματα του χώρου. Όταν όμως έβαλε το χέρι του μέσα της ψάχνοντας κατά μήκος, το χέρι του εξαφανίστηκε σα να πέρασε μέσα στο κενό.

Ένα μικρό επιφώνημα ξέφυγε από τον δρακοκαβαλάρη. Στιγμιαία η ανάμνηση της κρυφής σπηλιάς του Χελγκράιντ ξαναγύρισε στο νου του δίνοντάς του τη βεβαιότητα, ότι εδώ υπήρχε κάποιο άνοιγμα καλυμμένο με μαγεία. Ο Έραγκον έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω. _"Σαφίρα, πρόκειται να χρησιμοποιήσω το όνομα όλων των ονομάτων, για να αποκαλύψω την κρυμμένη μαγεία που βρίσκεται εδώ."_

_"Πρόσεχε, Έραγκον!" _Η προειδοποίηση της Σαφίρα ακούστηκε τόσο έντονη, η φωνή της χρωματισμένη με μια χροιά μεγάλης ανησυχίας. _"Αν χρησιμοποιήσεις το όνομα όλων των ονομάτων, ίσως καταφέρεις να χαλάσεις τις εύθραυστες σχέσεις που προσπαθείς να δημιουργήσεις με τον Μέρταγκ."_

Ο Έραγκον πισωγύρισε μια στάλα. Η γαλάζια δράκαινα, η σύντροφος της ζωής και του νου του ήταν σοφή. Σ' αυτό που μόλις είπε είχε απόλυτο δίκιο. _"Έχεις δίκιο, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα. Δεν θα το κάνω. Θα περιμένω με υπομονή την επιστροφή του Μέρταγκ, αλλά δεν θα παραλείψω να τον ρωτήσω γι' αυτό το φαινόμενο."_

Ο Έραγκον επέστρεψε στο δωμάτιο του τζακιού για να καθίσει και πάλι στην προηγούμενη θέση του περιμένοντας. Θα φρόντιζε να φέρει με τρόπο την ερώτηση στον Μέρταγκ, αλλά θα επέμενε σε μία πειστική απάντηση από την μεριά του. Όση ώρα περίμενε την επιστροφή του αδελφού του, ο νους γύριζε διαρκώς στο ίδιο φυσικό φαινόμενο που είχε παρατηρήσει στον τοίχο και το δάπεδο του προθαλάμου. Το φως που είχε δει να αχνοφέγγει πάνω στην πέτρα προερχόταν σίγουρα από το φως της ημέρας, ακόμα κι αν τα μάγια του αδελφού του είχαν σκεπάσει τόσο επιδέξια την έξοδο αυτή του βουνού. Το ότι το προηγούμενο βράδυ δεν είχε καταφέρει να παρατηρήσει το φαινόμενο, οφειλόταν προφανώς στο πηχτό σκοτάδι της νύχτας.

Πέρασε την επόμενη ώρα με το να μηχανεύεται τρόπους, για να ρωτήσει τον Μέρταγκ σχετικά, μόλις αυτός θα επέστρεφε. Το γεγονός ότι υπήρχε ένα ακόμα άνοιγμα – και αυτό καλυμμένο με τόσο επιδέξια μάγια προς το εξωτερικό του βουνού – έμοιαζε εξαιρετικά ύποπτο στα μάτια του νεαρού δρακοκαβαλάρη. Τι να υπήρχε άραγε εκεί, που ο Μέρταγκ είχε φροντίσει να κρύψει με τόσο επιδέξιο τρόπο;

* * *

Ο Μέρταγκ επέστρεψε και πάλι στην κατοικία του στο βουνό χρησιμοποιώντας τον ίδιο δρόμο από τον οποίο είχε κατέβει. Αργοπόρησε για μερικές στιγμές στον προθάλαμο, εξετάζοντας τα μάγια που κάλυπταν το άνοιγμα της σκάλας. Βρίσκοντάς τα όλα εντάξει ξαναμπήκε στο δωμάτιο με το τζάκι. Ο Έραγκον ήταν ακόμα καθισμένος στην ίδια θέση που τον είχε αφήσει, αλλά τα σκεύη του προγεύματος δεν υπήρχαν πια πάνω στο τραπέζι. Σημάδι ότι ο αδελφός του είχε αξιοποιήσει τον χρόνο που εκείνος είχε λείψει.

_"__Θορν, συνέβη κάτι όσο έλειψα;" _Ρώτησε ο Μέρταγκ τον δράκο του, για να πάρει σαν απάντηση μία σειρά από πανέμορφες εικόνες των ελεύθερων δράκων. Οι κάτοικοι των αιθέρων εμφανίζονταν άλλοτε κουρνιασμένοι στις απόμακρες κορυφές των βουνών της χώρας του Έραγκον· άλλοτε πετούσαν στα ουράνια, ή κολυμπούσαν στα ζεστά νερά του παραποτάμου. Ο Μέρταγκ συγκινήθηκε. Κατάλαβε ότι όσο χρόνο αυτός είχε επισκεφθεί το μυστικό χωριό, η Σαφίρα και ο Θορν είχαν επικοινωνήσει με τον μοναδικό τρόπο που δύο δράκοι μπορούσαν.

Ο Θορν τώρα πρόβαλε μέσα στο νου του εκλεκτού του την εικόνα μίας πανέμορφης δράκαινας με φολίδες στο χρώμα του μπρούντζου, που τα λευκά κέρατά της γυάλιζαν κάτω από το ηλιόφως. _"Το όνομά της είναι Ναγκέντρα και δεν έχει διαλέξει ακόμα τον σύντροφό της. Τη φωνάζουν Ναγκέντρα η περήφανη, γιατί ζει χωριστά από τους άλλους. Για σπίτι της έχει διαλέξει μια μοναχική κορυφή, εκεί όπου τα δυνατά φτερά της την οδηγούν με ευκολία να φτάσει." _

Μέσα στο νου και την καρδιά του ο Μέρταγκ μπορούσε να καταλάβει τον άμετρο θαυμασμό του Θορν, τη μοναξιά του επίσης και την ανάγκη του για συντροφιά. Ακόμα και την ελπίδα του για ζευγάρωμα και τη δημιουργία μιας μελλοντικής δικής του οικογένειας. Το συναίσθημα που τον γέμιζε για την όμορφη δράκαινα, ήταν ως τώρα μοναδικό για το νεαρό κόκκινο δράκο.

Ο Μέρταγκ στέναξε ελαφρά καθώς έπαιρνε τη θέση του απέναντι από τον Έραγκον και πάλι. Δεν είχε μονάχα τους κατοίκους του χωριού για να φροντίσει. Έπρεπε να λάβει υπ' όψιν του και τις ανάγκες του ίδιου του τού δράκου. "Ο καιρός δεν έχει καλυτερέψει ακόμα" δήλωσε στον αδελφό του για να πει κάτι. "Το κρύο είναι τσουχτερό, ο άνεμος δυνατός και η χιονόπτωση το ίδιο πυκνή όπως εχθές." Ο Μέρταγκ καταλάβαινε πως ο Έραγκον περίμενε απ' αυτόν μια απάντησή, αν θα τον ακολουθούσε ή όχι. Μια απάντηση που πολύ σύντομα έπρεπε να δώσει. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ακόμα διστακτικά καθυστερούσε.

"Φαντάζομαι ότι έχεις τους τρόπους σου, να ελέγχεις τον έξω κόσμο από τα βάθη του βουνού σου." Ο Έραγκον κοίταζε τώρα τον Μέρταγκ με ύφος καχύποπτο. Με την πρώτη ευκαιρία που θα παρουσιαζόταν, θα τον ρωτούσε για τα μάγια που κάλυπταν την έξοδο του προθάλαμου προς το φως. Κάρφωσε τώρα προσεκτικά τον αδελφό του με τη ματιά του παίρνοντας ένα πιο αποφασισμένο ύφος. "Οι δύο δράκοι είχαν όλο το πρωινό μια πολύ μακριά και εποικοδομητική συζήτηση" του είπε. "Νομίζω ότι μετά απ' αυτό, ο Θορν θα ήθελε πολύ να μας ακολουθήσει. Έχεις εσύ πάρει τις αποφάσεις σου;"

Επάνω στο τραπέζι είχε απομείνει το μικρό ταψί με τα υπολείμματα της πίτας σκεπασμένο με τη λινή πετσέτα. Ο Έραγκον έτριψε με τα δάχτυλά του το καλλιγραφικό μονόγραμμα δήθεν τυχαία. Άλλη μία ερώτηση για ένα θέμα, που ευχαρίστως θα συζητούσε με τον Μέρταγκ αργότερα.

Το ολοφάνερα καχύποπτο ύφος του Έραγκον προβλημάτισε τον Μέρταγκ. Δεν του διέφυγε επίσης η κίνησή του, να ψαύσει τη λινή πετσέτα που σκέπαζε το ταψί με την πίτα της Νολβέν. Τα μάτια του δρακοκαβαλάρη καρφώθηκαν στο κεντημένο μονόγραμμα ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλα του μικρότερου αδελφού, καταλαβαίνοντας ότι ο Έραγκον το είχε προσέξει. Επρόκειτο για ένα φίνο εργόχειρο επάνω σε ακριβό λινό, προφανώς φερμένο μαζί με την παιδούλα από χρόνους καλύτερους. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε απάντηση στην περιέργεια του Έραγκον για αυτό το ''Ν''.

"Όλοι έχουμε τους τρόπους μας" αποκρίθηκε στην πρώτη παρατήρησή του. "Εσύ ειδικά θα πρέπει να το καταλαβαίνεις καλύτερα από τον καθένα."

Ο Μέρταγκ θεώρησε ότι αυτά τα λόγια ήταν αρκετά για να σταματήσουν την όποια επιθυμία του Έραγκον να εισβάλει στην προσωπική του ζωή με μία αυθάδικη έρευνα. Όσον αφορά τις επιθυμίες του Θορν, ήταν ο ίδιος που τις κατανοούσε καλύτερα από τον κάθε άλλον. Και βέβαια θα επιθυμούσε να τις ικανοποιήσει, ακόμα και με το κόστος του να αντιμετωπίσει ο ίδιος την περιφρόνηση των ξωτικών που περιτριγύριζαν την κατοικία του Έραγκον.

_"__Αυτό θα το κρατήσω ως σημείωση" _σχολίασε ο κόκκινος δράκος σκώπτοντας τις αμφιβολίες του καβαλάρη του.

_"__Δεν υπάρχουν μονάχα τα ξωτικά, Θορν," _δικαιολογήθηκε δυσανασχετώντας ο Μέρταγκ _"αλλά και οι νάνοι…" _

_"__Νόμιζα ότι έχουμε αποφασίσει για το πώς θα αντιμετωπίσουμε τους νάνους! Μόλις το πρώτο αυγό δράκου εκκολαφθεί για ένα δικό τους παιδί, εμείς προτιθέμεθα να το θεωρήσουμε μονάχα δρακοκαβαλάρη. Αν παρ' όλα αυτά, διαπιστώσουμε ότι εισπράτουμε διαιωνιζόμενη εχθρότητα από τη μεριά του, τότε θα αποχωρήσουμε πάραυτα." _

_"__Τα προβλήματά μας δεν είναι μονάχα αυτά. Ας μην ξεχνάμε, ότι έχουμε αναλάβει υποχρεώσεις απέναντι στους κατοίκους του χωριού." _Το ύφος του δρακοκαβαλάρη άλλαζε τώρα. Ο εκνευρισμός του μετατρεπόταν σε βαθιά αγωνία και υπευθυνότητα.

_"__Γνωρίζω πως πήγες σ' αυτούς!" __Ο τόνος του Θορν ήταν κοφτός. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν θα μπορούσε να κρατήσει το παραμικρό μυστικό απ' αυτόν, ακόμα και αν το ήθελε. "__Η γνώμη μου εξακολουθεί να είναι, ότι καλά θα κάνεις να μιλήσεις με τους φιλοξενούμενους για το θέμα αυτό. Ο Έραγκον θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει τις γνωριμίες του με την αρχή της Αλαγαισίας, ώστε να λυθεί μια για πάντα το πρόβλημα."_

Χωρίς να αποκριθεί στον δράκο του ο Μέρταγκ επέστρεψε στο τελευταίο σχόλιο του αδελφού του. "Ο Θορν κι εγώ έχουμε πάρει κάποιες αποφάσεις. Θα θέλαμε να σας ακολουθήσουμε στην κατοικία σας, έστω για κάποιο χρονικό διάστημα. Θα θέλαμε ακόμα και να κατοικήσουμε μαζί σας περισσότερο, αν γίνεται. Υπάρχουν όμως υποθέσεις μας, που μας υποχρεώνουν να αναβάλουμε αυτή την επίσκεψη προς το παρόν. Ο χειμώνας είναι ακόμα μπροστά μας και όσο περνούν οι μέρες, οι καιρικές συνθήκες θα επιδεινώνονται. Ίσως κατά την άνοιξη… αν βέβαια αφήνατε για μας οδηγίες, για το πώς θα σας συναντήσουμε στην κατοικία σας."

Η απόκριση του Μέρταγκ κάθε άλλο παρά ευχαρίστησε τον Έραγκον. Σαν υπεκφυγή του φάνηκε μάλλον, παρά σαν αποδοχή της πρόσκλησής του. Ο Έραγκον θα προτιμούσε μια καθαρή απάντηση, ένα 'ναι' ή ένα 'όχι' στο κάλεσμά του, παρά αυτά τα δισυπόστατα περί καιρού και υποθέσεων. Τι είδους υπόθεση ήταν αυτή που μπορούσε να κρατά τον Μέρταγκ και τον δράκο του στις ερημιές του βορρά; Μήπως το κεντημένο από γυναικείο χέρι 'Ν' επάνω στη λινή πετσέτα; Το ματωμένο κουρέλι με τη φίνα δαντέλα; Η κρυμμένη με μάγια έξοδος από το βουνό;

_"Πρόσεξε πώς θα χειριστείς το ζήτημα, Έραγκον! Δεν βρισκόμαστε εδώ ούτε για να τον προσβάλουμε, ούτε για να τον μετατρέψουμε σε εχθρό μας" _προειδοποίησε η Σαφίρα. _"Προτιμούμε να τον πείσουμε, για όλους εκείνους τους λόγους που έχουμε συζητήσει στο παρελθόν." _

_"Μην ανησυχείς, Σαφίρα, θα τον πάρω με το καλό. Φρόντισε εσύ να έχουμε τουλάχιστον τον Θορν σύμμαχό μας." _

Ο Έραγκον ένιωσε μέσα στο νου του το αυτάρεσκο συναίσθημα της δράκαινας.

_"Μην ανησυχείς γι' αυτό, μικρούλη. Του έδειξα την εικόνα της περήφανης Ναγκέντρα και – σε διαβεβαιώνω – δεν έμεινε καθόλου ασυγκίνητος." _

"Μέρταγκ" αποτάθηκε με φιλικό ύφος στον αδελφό του ο Έραγκον αφήνοντας κατά μέρος τις καχυποψίες. "Δεν είναι πολλές ώρες πριν, που μοιράστηκα μαζί σου τις εικόνες από τη ζωή μας στη χώρα των δράκων. Θα σου άνοιγα ευχαρίστως το νου μου επιτρέποντάς σου να μετέχεις μαζί μου σε όλες τις εμπειρίες μου από τη ζωή μαζί τους, αλλά εσύ επέλεξες αλλιώς. Παρ' όλα αυτά σέβομαι την επιθυμία σου, αδελφέ, και είμαι πραγματικά ευγνώμων, γιατί κι εσύ επέλεξες να μοιραστείς μαζί μου κάποιες δικές σου, σημαντικές αναμνήσεις. Αναφέρομαι στις αναμνήσεις που έχεις από παιδί για την κοινή μας μητέρα." Ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε από τη θέση του, πέρασε στην άλλη μεριά του τραπεζιού και κάθισε στον πέτρινο πάγκο, ακριβώς πλάι στον Μέρταγκ. "Ίσως κάποτε τα φέρει η ώρα να συζητήσουμε περισσότερα για εκείνη που μας έφερε στον κόσμο, όταν θα είμαστε και οι δύο μας έτοιμοι γι' αυτό. Αλλά ας αφήσουμε προς το παρόν το θέμα της μητέρας. Εκείνο που θέλω να πω είναι, ότι όπως δεν δίστασες ν' ανοίξεις κάποιες αναμνήσεις σου σ' εμένα, ίσως κάποια στιγμή θα ήθελες ν' ανοίξεις και την καρδιά σου. Τα βάρη, όταν μοιράζονται, παύουν να είναι τόσο δυσβάσταχτα. Αν έχετε προβλήματα, η Σαφίρα κι εγώ, ευχαρίστως θα κάνουμε ότι μπορούμε, για να βοηθήσουμε εσένα και τον Θορν. Γι' αυτό βρισκόμαστε εδώ, Μέρταγκ. Ίσως μπορούμε να προσφέρουμε κάποιο είδος βοήθειας γι' αυτές τις 'υποθέσεις' σου και έτσι θα μπορέσετε κι εσείς να ταξιδέψετε μαζί μας. Γιατί, θα πρέπει να πω, είναι ίσως δύσκολο να ανακαλύψει κάποιος τον μακρινό μας τόπο, χωρίς να έχει για οδηγό του κάποιον από μας τους ίδιους. Γι' αυτό, αδελφέ, αν υπάρχει κάτι που θα μπορούσα να κάνω για σένα, μην διστάσεις να μου το ζητήσεις."

Το γεγονός ότι ο Έραγκον κάθισε πλάι του, έκανε τον Μέρταγκ να στραφεί λιγάκι προς τη μεριά του αδελφού του. Μιας και δεν ήταν συνηθισμένος σε τόσο άμεση γειτνίαση με κάποιο άλλο πρόσωπο, ένοιωσε τη σπονδυλική του στήλη άκαμπτη και τους μύες της πλάτης και τα νεύρα να τεντώνονται από υπερένταση. Τα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν αυθόρμητα πάνω στα χέρια του Έραγκον, σαν να μελετούσε μέσα του ασυναίσθητα την πιθανότητα μιας ξαφνικής επίθεσης.

_"__Ησύχασε! Η πρόθεσή του είναι κάθε άλλο παρά να σε βλάψει." _Ο Θορν ακούστηκε σίγουρος μέσα στο νου του, με μία σκωπτική διάθεση επίσης.

_"__Ποτέ κανείς δεν μετανόησε επειδή ήταν προσεκτικός" _δήλωσε ο Μέρταγκ, αλλά ταυτόχρονα προσπάθησε να χαλαρώσει όσο μπορούσε. Το πρόσωπό του παρέμεινε το ίδιο απαθές όπως και πριν, χωρίς να δίνει την εντύπωση ότι μέσα του γίνονταν όλες αυτές οι διεργασίες.

Ο Έραγκον είχε μιλήσει χρησιμοποιώντας φιλικό, αλλά και συμβουλευτικό ύφος, προσπαθώντας να τον συγκινήσει, θυμίζοντάς του τις αναμνήσεις για τη μητέρα που είχαν μοιραστεί την προηγούμενη. Προσπάθησε ακόμα να τον πείσει, ότι αυτός και η Σαφίρα θα μπορούσαν να βοηθήσουν στα προβλήματα που πιθανών είχε. Αλλά ο πλέον κύριος σκοπός του ήταν και πάλι να κατοπτεύσει μέσα στην ιδιωτική ζωή του. Να μάθει ποιες ήταν αυτές οι 'υποθέσεις' του, που τον κρατούσαν δέσμιο στα βόρεια της Αλαγαισίας.

Ο Μέρταγκ όμως δεν ήταν από εκείνους που συγκινούνταν εύκολα. Μπορεί την προηγούμενη να είχε μοιραστεί με τον Έραγκον κάποιες αναμνήσεις του από τη Σελίνα, αλλά ποτέ δεν είχε ξεχάσει τα γεμάτα υπεροψία λόγια του αδελφού του σχετικά με τις διαφορές τους, επίσης και την πατρότητά του. _'Δεν είμαι καθόλου όπως εσύ' _έτσι δεν του είχε πει ο Έραγκον κάποτε; _'Εγώ δεν έχω πια στην πλάτη μου την ουλή.' _Ο τρόπος που είχε επίσης κομπάσει μπροστά στον Γκαλμπατόριξ, πως δεν ήταν καθόλου γιος του Μόρζαν, αλλά γιος του Μπρομ, δηλώνοντας δημόσια τη Σελίνα σαν μια άπιστη γυναίκα, είχε πονέσει τον Μέρταγκ περισσότερο ακόμα κι από το ατσάλι που είχε δεχτεί αργότερα μέσα στα σπλάχνα του. Επιπλέον ο Μέρταγκ μια ζωή βασιζόταν περισσότερο στη λογική του σκέψη και λιγότερο στο θυμικό, για να συγκινείται εύκολα. Έτσι και τώρα δεν συγκινήθηκε.

"Ευχαριστώ πολύ, Έραγκον," δήλωσε με σταθερό τόνο στη φωνή του "αλλά οι όποιες υποθέσεις μου δεν έχουν να κάνουν σε τίποτε μ' εσένα και τη Σαφίρα. Ούτε και είναι από τα θέματα που θα μπορούσατε να μου προσφέρετε την παραμικρή βοήθεια."

"Όπως νομίζεις, αδελφέ." Χωρίς δεύτερη λέξη ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε άνετα από τη θέση του και στάθηκε αμίλητος για λίγο μπροστά στο τζάκι κοιτάζοντας σκεπτικός τις φλόγες της φωτιάς να γλύφουν το ξύλο. Μέσα στο νου του παίδευε ένα σχέδιο, που θα του επέτρεπε να αναγκάσει τον Μέρταγκ να ομολογήσει ανοικτά για το τι έκρυβαν τα μάγια του προθαλάμου.

Ο Μέρταγκ παραξενεύτηκε για την στάση του Έραγκον και την παντελή έλλειψη προσπάθειας να τον πείσει. Ιδίως για το ότι δεν διέκρινε ίχνος δυσαρέσκειας στη φωνή του αδελφού του εξ αιτίας της απόκρισής του.

_"__Από πότε οι υποθέσεις του χωριού και των κατοίκων του αποτελούν προσωπικό σου θέμα;" _Αυτή τη φορά ο Θορν ακούστηκε μάλλον δυσαρεστημένος μαζί του. _"Και αν όχι ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα, τότε ποιοι είναι οι πλέον κατάλληλοι για να βοηθήσουν αυτούς του δυστυχείς απόκληρους;" _

_"__Για περίπου πέντε χρόνια εσύ κι εγώ φροντίζουμε αυτούς τους ανθρώπους" _έκοψε ο Μέρταγκ την συζήτηση. _"Εξασφαλίζοντάς τους επαρκείς προμήθειες, θα μπορούσαμε την άνοιξη να ταξιδέψουμε στη γη του Έραγκον. Όχι όμως τώρα!"_

_"__Τώρα όμως βρίσκονται εδώ και μας προσκαλούν μαζί τους" _επέμενε ο κόκκινος δράκος. _"Και είσαι γελασμένος αν πιστεύεις, ότι οι προμήθειες που θα τους εξασφάλιζες θα επαρκούσαν για περισσότερο από μερικούς μήνες. Όσους δηλαδή χρειάζονται για το ταξίδι μας. Δεν έχουμε σκοπό να πάμε ως εκεί για να επιστρέψουμε αμέσως. Βρες μία πιο μόνιμη λύση." _

Σ' αυτό ο Θορν είχε απόλυτο δίκιο. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε κανένα επιχείρημα να αντιτάξει.

Χωρίς να γυρίσει προς το μέρος του αδελφού του, ο Έραγκον αναρωτήθηκε φωναχτά για την ώρα της αποχώρησής του, σα να μονολογούσε.

"Φαντάζομαι ότι ο καιρός τέτοια εποχή θα έχει μερικές διακυμάνσεις. Εκείνο που εννοώ είναι, ότι μπορεί σήμερα να είναι το ίδιο άσχημος όπως εχθές, αλλά ίσως αύριο ή μεθαύριο καλυτερέψει· κάτι που θα μας επιτρέψει να φύγουμε." Σ' αυτό το σημείο ο Έραγκον γύρισε και πάλι προς τη μεριά του Μέρταγκ, το ύφος του τελείως αλλαγμένο. "Αναρωτιέμαι όμως, τι θα μπορούσαμε να κάνουμε κατά τις επόμενες ώρες, που θα μας επέτρεπε να ξοδέψουμε το χρόνο μας δημιουργικά." Χαμογελώντας ο Έραγκον χτύπησε με το χέρι το θηκάρι του σπαθιού του κάτω απ' τη λαβή. "Ξέρεις τι έχω πεθυμήσει, Μέρταγκ; Έναν αγώνα εξάσκησης μαζί σου, σαν αυτούς που και οι δύο απολαμβάναμε κάποτε, τον καιρό που υπήρξαμε συνταξιδιώτες στις ερημιές της Αλαγαισίας. Τι λες λοιπόν γι' αυτό, αδελφέ;"

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	16. Chapter 16

Όπου τα κρυμμένα μυστικά μοιραία αποκαλύπτονται.

* * *

**_Βορράς_**

**_Κεφάλαιο 16_**

Ο τρόπος αντίδραση του Έραγκον παραξένεψε τον Μέρταγκ. Η πρότασή του ήταν η τελευταία που περίμενε να ακούσει, έτσι απέμεινε για λίγο ενεός να τον κοιτάζει.

_"Γιατί όχι;" _Παρά τη διαρκή επαφή του με τη Σαφίρα, ο Θορν δεν είχε πάψει στιγμή να παρακολουθεί με μεγάλη περιέργεια τη συζήτηση και τις αντιδράσεις του εκλεκτού του. _"Μέσα από τις αναμνήσεις σου έχω δει μερικές από αυτές τις αναμετρήσεις. Η εντύπωση που αποκόμισα ήταν ότι πολύ το διασκέδαζες άλλοτε."_

Παρά την παρότρυνση του Θορν ο Μέρταγκ δεν μοιραζόταν τα αισιόδοξα συναισθήματα του δράκου. Η τελευταία αναμέτρηση που είχε με τον Έραγκον, μέσα στην αίθουσα του θρόνου και μπροστά στον Γκαλμπατόριξ, είχε λήξει με δυσάρεστες και για τους δύο συνέπειες. Οι αναμνήσεις του απ' αυτήν ήταν ακόμα χειρότερες. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ο Έραγκον φαινόταν να εννοεί αυτό που μόλις είχε προτείνει. Τι ήταν και τούτο πάλι; Ήθελε απλά ο αδελφός του να σκοτώσει τον χρόνο του μέχρι να έρθει η ώρα της αποχώρησής του; Είχε τελικά αποδεχθεί την απόκριση και τη θέληση του Μέρταγκ, χωρίς να σχολιάσει άλλο τι; Ή επρόκειτο για κάποιο τέχνασμα που μηχανευόταν; Ποιος ο λόγος να έχει αλλάξει έτσι απότομα τη συζήτηση;

Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε κι αυτός ορθός και αναμετρήθηκε με το βλέμμα με τον Έραγκον.

"Απ' όσο θυμάμαι – και υποθέτω το ίδιο και εσύ – η τελευταία μας αναμέτρηση είχε κοστίσει και στους δύο μας περισσό πόνο. Γιατί τώρα να συναινέσω σε μία παρόμοια αντιπαράθεση, ιδίως χωρίς τον τότε εξαναγκασμό μου;"

Ο Έραγκον γέλασε. Βγάζοντας από τη θήκη το σπαθί του αρχίνησε να στομώνει την κόψη της λεπίδας χρησιμοποιώντας τα μαγικά λόγια, όπως έκανε κάποτε πριν τις αναμετρήσεις τους.

"Μήπως γιατί είναι πολύ διασκεδαστικό και γιατί επίσης κι εσύ βαριέσαι κι έχεις σκουριάσει εδώ μέσα το ίδιο όπως κι εγώ;" Ο Έραγκον τελείωσε τη δουλειά του και κίνησε το στομωμένο σπαθί προς τη μεριά του Μέρταγκ προκαλώντας τον. "Ή μήπως ζώντας μόνος στις ερημιές του βορρά έχεις χάσει τελείως τη φόρμα σου και όλα τα άλλα δεν είναι παρά δικαιολογίες;"

Ο Έραγκον στράφηκε προς την έξοδο της αίθουσας που οδηγούσε στον αινιγματικό προθάλαμο νεύοντας στον Μέρταγκ να ακολουθήσει. "Το μέρος εκεί έξω είναι κατάλληλο για μια αναμέτρηση με το σπαθί, αφού πρώτα το φωτίσουμε λίγο" είπε, καθώς άφηνε από την παλάμη του να ξεφύγει ένα θαμπό, αχνογάλανο φως. Χωρίς να γυρίσει για να διαπιστώσει αν ο Μέρταγκ ακολουθούσε, του φώναξε τα παρακάτω λόγια, που πολύ καλά το ήξερε, ότι θα τον προκαλούσαν να συμμετάσχει στη μονομαχία. "Κι εγώ έχω βαρεθεί να εξασκούμαι μονάχα με τα πολύπειρα ξωτικά, που τις περισσότερες φορές νικούν. Ένας πιο αδύναμος απ' αυτά αντίπαλος είναι ότι μου χρειάζεται."

Μόλις οι προσβλητικού αυτοί λόγοι ειπώθηκαν, τα μάτια του Μέρταγκ άστραψαν από θυμό. Με σφιγμένες τις γροθιές του ακολούθησε τον Έραγκον έξω από το δωμάτιο του τζακιού. "Ίσως, _αδελφέ_, θα ήταν καλύτερα να φερόσουν με περισσότερη ευγένεια στον οικοδεσπότη σου. Σε πληροφορώ άλλωστε, ότι αν εσύ συνηθίζεις να εξασκείσαι με τα ξωτικά, εγώ μετράω τρόπαια κατά των Ούργκαλ εδώ και χρόνους."

Ο Μέρταγκ έβγαλε το Ζάρ'ροκ απ' το θηκάρι και με μία του λέξη στόμωσε την κόψη της λεπίδας. Τα χείλη του ήταν σφιγμένα, όπως και όλα τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου του, όταν αναζήτησε τον Έραγκον στο ημίφως του προθαλάμου. Χωρίς να ενισχύσει το θαμπό φως που είχε εξαπολύσει εκείνος, πήρε θέση απέναντι στον εν δυνάμει αντίπαλό του. "Αν θυμάμαι καλά τις παλιές αναμετρήσεις μας, όλες μας είχαν αναδείξει ισοδύναμους στο σπαθί. Ποτέ δεν είχες καταφέρει να υπερισχύσεις κι ας ήσουν από τότε δρακοκαβαλάρης" του είπε σκληρά κρατώντας και με τα δύο χέρια τη λαβή του Ζάρ'ροκ. "Όπως και να έχει όμως, είμαι πάντοτε έτοιμος να τιμωρήσω την ξιπασιά σου."

Στις άκρες του μυαλού του ο Μέρταγκ ένιωσε τον ενθουσιασμό του Θορν. Ο κόκκινος δράκος ξεσηκώθηκε από τη βολή του στο δρακοστάσιο και – παρ' όλο που γνώριζε καλά, ότι ο όγκος του δεν χωρούσε από τη μικρή είσοδο του προθαλάμου – ερχόταν τώρα να διασκεδάσει με τον αγώνα του εκλεκτού του.

Ο Έραγκον απλά χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένος. Η αυθάδειά του και η προκλητικότητα των λόγων του είχαν εξυπηρετήσει τον σκοπό του, που δεν ήταν άλλος παρά να παρασύρει τον Μέρταγκ σε μια μονομαχία στο χώρο του προθαλάμου. Εκεί θα φρόντιζε να υποχωρήσει σταδιακά μέχρι το μέρος όπου είχε ανακαλύψει ότι το σκέπαζαν τα μάγια, που είχε υπ' όψιν του να 'ανακαλύψει'. Τότε άλλο δεν θα έμενε στον αδελφό του, από το να παραδεχτεί την ύπαρξη των μαγικών του και κατόπιν να εξηγήσει την αιτία της ύπαρξής τους.

Ο Έραγκον πρωτύτερα είχε αποφύγει ν' ακολουθήσει το 'εξαφανισμένο' του χέρι. Ποτέ δεν θα έθετε τον εαυτό του – και κατά συνέπεια και τη Σαφίρα του – σε κίνδυνο που δεν γνώριζε, όχι τουλάχιστον χωρίς σοβαρό λόγο. Τώρα, δίχως ν' απαντήσει στον θυμό του Μέρταγκ, πήρε θέση με την πλάτη προς το μαγεμένο μέρος. Με το αριστερό του χέρι ένευσε προκλητικά στον αδελφό του να του επιτεθεί, ενώ καλύφθηκε με τη στομωμένη λεπίδα του Μπρίσινγκρ σε μια αμυντική στάση.

Παύοντας να δίνει περισσότερη σημασία στην προκλητικότητα του Έραγκον, ο Μέρταγκ πήρε μερικές βαθιές ανάσες και συγκεντρώθηκε. Αν ο _'αδελφός'_ του σκόπευε να τον καθοδηγήσει ώστε να επιτεθεί την ώρα που ο θυμός σκίαζε το νου του, είχε αποτύχει. Όταν επρόκειτο για επίθεση, είτε στη μάχη είτε στο πεδίο της εξάσκησης, ο Μέρταγκ δεν ήταν άλλο από μία καλοκουρδισμένη μηχανή. Το πρώτο μάθημα που του είχε δοθεί από τον παλιό οπλοδιδάσκαλό του, τον Τόρνακ, ήταν να μην αφήνει ποτέ τον θυμό να επηρεάζει τις κινήσεις του. Και ο Έραγκον τον ήξερε αρκετά καλά, για να μην αναμένει απ' αυτόν μία τυφλή επίθεση. Περίμενε μήπως, ότι ο Μέρταγκ θα είχε αλλάξει τακτική με τον χρόνο;

Ο Μέρταγκ ερεύνησε με τα μάτια τον αντίπαλο που χαμογελούσε προκλητικά προσπαθώντας να μαντέψει την επόμενη κίνησή του. Ούτε και η θέση που κατέλαβε ο Έραγκον πέρασε απ' αυτόν απαρατήρητη. Αντί να σταθεί στη μέση της μεγάλης αίθουσας, πράγμα παράξενο, είχε προτιμήσει τον ακρινό χώρο, σημείο που πολύ εύκολα ένας επιτιθέμενος θα μπορούσε να τον στριμώξει.

Ο Μέρταγκ κράτησε μπροστά του το Ζάρ'ροκ και με αργές, προσεκτικές κινήσεις βάδισε κυκλικά, στοχεύοντας το αριστερό πλαϊνό του Έραγκον και προσπαθώντας να τον οδηγήσει κοντά στην είσοδο του δωματίου με το τζάκι. Είχε κάθε λόγο να απομακρύνει τον αντίπαλό του από το σημείο που στεκόταν.

Η κυκλωτική κίνηση που επιχειρούσε ο Μέρταγκ, παρά μια άμεση επίθεση, ήταν κάτι που ο Έραγκον περίμενε. Είχαν μονομαχήσει πολλές φορές μαζί, ώστε να γνωρίζει πολύ καλά τις πιθανές κινήσεις του αντιπάλου του. Ο Μέρταγκ σχεδίαζε προφανώς να τον καθοδηγήσει σταδιακά προς το κέντρο του δωματίου και από εκεί να τον σπρώξει προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση. Αν ο Έραγκον μάντευε σωστά – και ήταν σίγουρος ότι αυτό έκανε – ο Μέρταγκ θα προσπαθούσε με κάθε τρόπο να προφυλάξει το μυστικό του. Αντί λοιπόν να περιμένει την επίθεση του αδελφού του από τα πλάγια, ο Έραγκον τινάχτηκε απότομα με απίθανα μεγάλη ταχύτητα – που θα ταίριαζε σε αυτήν ενός ξωτικού – προς την κατεύθυνσή του. Σκοπός του ήταν να διασταυρώσει τη λεπίδα του Μπρίσινγκρ με αυτή του Ζάρ'ροκ. Ο Μέρταγκ σίγουρα θα προλάβαινε να αμυνθεί, αλλά θα είχε χάσει το πλεονέκτημα του να τον οδηγήσει προς το σημείο προτίμησής του.

Από το άνοιγμα της πόρτας που οδηγούσε στο δωμάτιο με το τζάκι, ο Έραγκον πρόλαβε να δει στιγμιαία το γαλάζιο μουσούδι της Σαφίρα, να ξεχωρίζει κάτω από το κεφάλι του Θορν. Οι δύο δράκοι είχαν έρθει μαζί, να παρακολουθήσουν τον αγώνα.

Ο Μέρταγκ έπρεπε να παραδεχθεί ότι ο Έραγκον ήταν γρήγορος! Γρηγορότερος ακόμα απ' όσο τον θυμόταν από τις παλιές αναμετρήσεις τους. Τα χρόνια που είχε περάσει ζώντας μαζί με τα ξωτικά, δεν είχαν αλλάξει μοναχά το παρουσιαστικό του, αλλά του είχαν προσθέσει και περισσότερες θετικές ιδιότητες στην δεξιοτεχνία του με το σπαθί, όπως ήταν η εξωφρενική ταχύτητα με την οποία κινούταν. Και ο Μέρταγκ όμως ήταν εξ ίσου γοργός στις αντιδράσεις του και αποφασιστικός με τις κινήσεις του. Αποκρούοντας με τη λεπίδα του Ζάρ'ροκ την επίθεση κατάφερε να υπερισχύσει μερικά βήματα την ορμή του αντιπάλου, ώστε να βρεθεί και πάλι αυτός επιτιθέμενος.

Μέσα του ένιωθε τον ενθουσιασμό του Θορν να ξεχειλίζει, την ίδια ώρα που τα μάτια του δράκου, στο χρώμα του κινναβαρίτη, έλαμπαν από την άλλη μεριά της εισόδου του προθαλάμου. Όσο γρήγορο και να είχαν κάνει τον Έραγκον τα ξωτικά, εκείνον, τον Μέρταγκ, δεν θα κατάφερνε να τον καταβάλει.

Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένος. Η αντεπίθεση του Μέρταγκ ήταν αυτό που περίμενε και στο οποίο αποσκοπούσε. Για λίγο άφησε τον αδελφό του να έχει εκείνος το πάνω χέρι και να τον οδηγήσει προς το σημείο που προτιμούσε· δηλαδή πίσω στην είσοδο της αίθουσας του τζακιού. Καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά, ότι στόχος του Μέρταγκ ήταν να στρέψει τη μονομαχία τους προς το κέντρο του προθαλάμου, σε σημείο όπου υπήρχε σαφώς περισσότερος χώρος να ελιχθούν στις κινήσεις τους, αλλά και μακριά από το προστατευμένο με μαγικά μέρος. Αυτό το χατίρι όμως δεν θα του το έκανε.

Δίχως να χάσει καιρό, ο Μέρταγκ πλευροκόπησε τον αντίπαλο με δυνατές κινήσεις. Ο Έραγκον είχε προτιμήσει να στριμωχτεί κοντά στην είσοδο των θαλάμων, παρά να στραφεί προς το κέντρο της αίθουσας. Η υπόνοια, ότι ο αδελφός του είχε υποψιαστεί κάτι σχετικά με τη μαγική κάλυψη της σκάλας, που οδηγούσε στους πρόποδες του βουνού και στο μυστικό χωριό, βασάνιζε τον Μέρταγκ. Η ίδια αυτή υπόνοια προκαλούσε ευθυμία στον κόκκινο δράκο, κάτι που συντελούσε στο να επιτείνει τον θυμό του καβαλάρη του.

_"Δεν πρέπει να ανακαλύψει την είσοδο προς το μυστικό χωριό, δεν πρέπει!" _επαναλάμβανε διαρκώς ο Μέρταγκ μέσα του με κάθε χτύπημα της λεπίδας του Ζάρ'ροκ. Ο Έραγκον όμως δεν έδειχνε ιδιαίτερη πρόθεση να αντιδράσει δυναμικά και σε λίγο η μονομαχία μοιραία θα έληγε με νίκη δική του. Απ' όσο θυμόταν, αυτή επρόκειτο να είναι η πλέον σύντομη αντιπαλότητα που είχαν ποτέ. Αλλά και πάλι, ήταν δυνατόν ο Έραγκον να αφηνόταν έτσι απλά στην ήττα; Ο Μέρταγκ έπρεπε να προσέχει. Ποιος ξέρει τι μηχανευόταν ο αδελφός του…

Για κάμποση ώρα ο Έραγκον χρονοτρίβησε αμυνόμενος στο σημείο εκείνο που ο αντίπαλος είχε διαλέξει να τον στριμώξει. Η πλέον φυσική αντίδραση θα ήταν να κερδίσει λίγο έδαφος, ώστε να ξεφύγει προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση, αλλά δεν το έκανε. Δεν τον ενδιέφερε που ο Μέρταγκ είχε για όλη εκείνη την ώρα το πάνω χέρι στη μονομαχία τους. Δεχόταν τα δυνατά κι επιδέξια χτυπήματα της λεπίδας του Ζάρ'ροκ προστατεύοντας το στέρνο, το κεφάλι και τα άκρα του επιτυχημένα με το σπαθί, αλλά αυτό δεν θα διαρκούσε για πολύ ακόμη. Αν ο Μέρταγκ στόχευε να τον σπρώξει πίσω και μέσα στο δωμάτιο με το τζάκι, οι δύο δράκοι έκλειναν το άνοιγμα της πόρτας με τη φυσική και ογκώδη παρουσία τους. Χωρίς τον κατάλληλο ελιγμό, σε λίγο ο Έραγκον θα έπρεπε να καταθέσει το όπλο παραδεχόμενος την ήττα του. Ο Μέρταγκ τον ωθούσε προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση του μαγικού φαινομένου και είτε θα παραδιδόταν, είτε θα έστρεφε προς τα εκεί που η ορμή του αδελφού του τον οδηγούσε. Ο Έραγκον δεν σκόπευε να κάνει τίποτε από τα δύο.

Βλέποντας τον Έραγκον να μην εννοεί να ελιχθεί, ο Μέρταγκ σταμάτησε το άγριο πλευροκόπημα και έκανε δύο βήματα πίσω. "Γιατί δεν μάχεσαι κανονικά, Έραγκον;" ρώτησε ευθέως τον αντίπαλό του. "Σε τι αποσκοπεί αυτή η διαρκής αμυντική σου στάση; Μήπως σκοπεύεις να με πείσεις ότι έχεις γίνει τόσο αδύναμος, που δεν μπορείς παρά μόλις να αντέχεις τα χτυπήματά μου; Ή μήπως η μεγαλοψυχία σου εκτείνεται τόσο, ώστε να θελήσεις να μου παραχωρήσεις μία εύκολη νίκη, για να ικανοποιηθώ ότι σε νίκησα;" Τα μάτια του Μέρταγκ άστραφταν από θυμό, που η ευθυμία του δράκου του επέτεινε.

_"Πρόσεξε, μικρούλη!" _προειδοποίησε τον καβαλάρη της η Σαφίρα. _"Ότι κι αν έχεις βάλει στο νου σου, τον προσβάλει. Πολέμησέ τον, όπως πρέπει και όπως περιμένει ότι θα κάνεις!"_

Ο Έραγκον κατάλαβε ότι η γαλάζια δράκαινα είχε δίκιο. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν ήταν κανένας ανόητος. Σίγουρα θυμόταν τις περίφημες μονομαχίες που είχαν παλιά και σίγουρα περίμενε πιο θεαματική αντιπαλότητα. _"Έχεις δίκιο, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα" _ο Έραγκον είπε στη δράκαινα. _"Ο Μέρταγκ θα έχει αυτό που επιθυμεί η καρδιά του."_

Με μία εξεζητημένη υπόκλιση απομακρύνθηκε από το σημείο που λίγο πριν είχε στριμωχτεί. Τώρα η πλάτη του ήταν στραμμένη προς το κέντρο της αχανούς αίθουσας. Αν ο Μέρταγκ προτιμούσε να έχει τη μονομαχία του, ο Έραγκον δεν θα ήταν αυτός που θα του την στερούσε. Επιπλέον θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα να είναι ο αδελφός του εκείνος που θα στριμωχνόταν στο σημείο που προστάτευαν τα μάγια και όχι ο Έραγκον. Το αποτέλεσμα θα ήταν το ίδιο. "Απλά δοκίμαζα για λίγο τη δύναμη των χτυπημάτων σου, αδελφέ" δικαιολογήθηκε. "Ας ξεκινήσουμε και πάλι και ο καλύτερος ας νικήσει."

"Ας είναι!" Ο Μέρταγκ έσφιξε τα χείλη κάνοντας ένα μορφασμό, που έδειχνε καθαρά, ότι κάθε άλλο παρά είχε πειστεί από τις εξηγήσεις του Έραγκον. "Ας ξεκινήσουμε από την αρχή." Με σταθερό βηματισμό και αποφασιστικές κινήσεις επιτέθηκε και πάλι ωθώντας τον αντίπαλο με ορμή προς το κέντρο της αίθουσας.

Αρχικά ο Έραγκον πισωπάτησε παίρνοντας καθαρά αμυντική στάση στην δυναμική επίθεση του Μέρταγκ. Σταδιακά όμως ξαναβρήκε τον βηματισμό και τον ρυθμό του. Θυμήθηκε και πάλι τις κινήσεις και το στυλ της μονομαχίας μεταξύ τους – τόσο διαφορετικό από αυτό των ξωτικών. Άρχισε να απολαμβάνει και πάλι τόσο, όσο είχε απολαύσει κάποτε τα βράδια πλάι στη φωτιά, μέσα στις ερημιές της Αλαγαισίας.

_"Έτσι μπράβο, μικρούλη! Δώσε του αυτό που θέλει." _Η φωνή της Σαφίρα ακούστηκε δυνατή μέσα στο νου του, αποσπώντας στιγμιαία τη συγκέντρωσή του και έχοντας σαν αποτέλεσμα να δεχτεί ένα δυνατό χτύπημα στα πλευρά.

_"Ώουτς! Όχι τώρα, Σαφίρα. Πόνεσε το χτύπημα αυτό του Μέρταγκ."_

_"Μπορείς κάλλιστα να ανταποδώσεις" _αποκρίθηκε η δράκαινα γρυλίζοντας.

Γοργά η μονομαχία τους εξελίχθηκε σε ότι ο Έραγκον θυμόταν καλά κατά την τελευταία τους αναμέτρηση στην αίθουσα του θρόνου του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Μπορεί οι λεπίδες να ήταν στομωμένες και να μην προκαλούσαν τις τότε πληγές – ο Έραγκον ποτέ δεν θα ξεχνούσε το αίμα τους που στάλαζε στο πάτωμα κάνοντάς τους να γλιστρούν, αλλά η δύναμη και δεξιότητα των χτυπημάτων ήταν εφάμιλλη. Ίσως δεν υπήρχε τώρα πια η απελπισία εκείνων των στιγμών να σημαδεύει τα χτυπήματα του ενός προς τον άλλο, υπήρχε όμως ακόμα μια ισχυρή διάθεση αντιπαλότητας.

Ο Έραγκον δεχόταν και ανταπέδιδε χτυπήματα. Χτυπήματα, που από μόνα τους ήσαν ικανά να θραύσουν τα οστά ενός κοινού ανθρώπου. Πασιφανώς όμως ούτε ο ίδιος, ούτε ο αδελφός του ήσαν 'κοινοί' άνθρωποι. Άκουγε με τα αυτιά του και ένιωθε μέσα στο νου τα άγρια, επικριτικά, ή επιδοκιμαστικά γρυλίσματα των δράκων, ανάλογα με την έκβαση του αγώνα, τα χτυπήματα που έδινε και λάμβανε, αλλά και την έξαψη των συντρόφων της ζωής τους για απόδειξη του αξιόμαχου της ράτσας τους. Ο Έραγκον ήταν σίγουρος, ότι ο Θορν και η Σαφίρα θα απολάμβαναν το ίδιο μία ελεύθερη αερομαχία στους αιθέρες, μόλις η ευκαιρία τους δινόταν.

Η μονομαχία εξελισσόταν με ισόπαλους τους δύο αντιπάλους, όπως συνέβαινε και παλιά. Πότε ο Μέρταγκ έδειχνε να έχει το επάνω χέρι ωθώντας τον Έραγκον προς το κέντρο του προθαλάμου, πότε ο Έραγκον φαινόταν να υπερισχύει. Εκείνο που είχε όμως κατορθώσει ως τώρα ο Μέρταγκ, ήταν να κρατήσει ανάμεσα στις διακυμάνσεις της μονομαχίας το έδαφός του σχετικά μακριά από την περιοχή όπου κάλυπταν τα μάγια. Ο Έραγκον είχε προσέξει ότι, όσες φορές υποχωρούσε προς το σημείο εκείνο, ο Μέρταγκ υπαναχωρούσε σχεδόν επιδεικτικά. Και η περιέργεια του Έραγκον είχε εξαφτεί τόσο, όσο έβλεπε την πασιφανή προσπάθεια του αδελφού του να κρύψει απ' αυτόν τα μάγια πάση θυσία.

Ο χρόνος είχε κυλήσει υπερβολικά αργά και στον Έραγκον τώρα φαινόταν ότι είχαν περάσει ώρες από τη στιγμή που ξεκίνησαν τη μονομαχία. Τόσες πολλές ώρες, ώστε η κόπωση άρχισε να καταβάλει τους μύες του. Ιδρώτας κυλούσε στο πρόσωπό του και έτσουζε τα μάτια του μπαίνοντας μέσα τους. Τα μαλλιά του κολλούσαν στο μέτωπο και τα ρούχα στο σώμα του.

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν βρισκόταν σε καλύτερη κατάσταση. Τα μακριά μαλλιά του τίναζαν στάλες ιδρώτα ένα γύρω με κάθε του κίνηση και η ανάσα έβγαινε συρίζοντας από τα ρουθούνια του. Τα χείλη του παρέμεναν πεισματικά σφιγμένα και δεν σκόπευε να παραδοθεί έτσι εύκολα. Όσο ο Έραγκον προσπαθούσε να τον στριμώξει προς το καλυμμένο με μάγια σημείο, τόσο περισσότερο αντιστεκόταν.

Ο Έραγκον είχε πια διαπιστώσει, ότι ο αδελφός του απέφευγε το σημείο εκείνο, ακόμα κι όταν ο ίδιος καμωνόταν ότι υποχωρούσε προς τα εκεί. Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν τόσο πεισματάρης, που θα προτιμούσε να παρατείνει μέχρις εσχάτων τη μονομαχία τους, ή ακόμα και να χάσει αυτόν τον αγώνα, παρά να αποκαλύψει την αιτία των μαγικών του.

Απορροφημένος καθώς ήταν στη μονομαχία του με τον Έραγκον, ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε υπολογίσει τον χρόνο που κυλούσε. Μέσα του γέμιζε από τον ενθουσιασμό του Θορν, ο οποίος ανέβαινε στα ύψη κάθε φορά που βρισκόταν υπέρτερος του αντιπάλου. Ένιωθε και την αναστάτωσή του όταν ο ίδιος δεχόταν απανωτά χτυπήματα από τη λεπίδα του αδελφού του. Πολλά από τα χτυπήματα που δέχτηκε του προκάλεσαν αφόρητο πόνο, αλλά το ίδιο, φανταζόταν, τα χτυπήματα που είχε δώσει είχαν προκαλέσει στον Έραγκον. Στιγμή δεν διέφυγε της προσοχής του η προσπάθεια του Έραγκον, να οδηγήσει τη μονομαχία τους προς την καλυμμένη δίοδο, που οδηγούσε προς τη μυστική σκάλα, κάτι που με όλες του τις δυνάμεις προσπαθούσε να αποφύγει. Θα πρέπει να είχαν περάσει πολλές ώρες, γιατί το Ζάρ'ροκ βάραινε στα μπράτσα του κι ένιωθε το κορμί του καταβεβλημένο.

_"Θα μπορούσα να σε εφοδιάσω με ενέργεια από το δικό μου σώμα" _πρότεινε ο Θορν.

Ο καβαλάρης του όμως περήφανα αρνήθηκε. _"Θα ήταν άτιμο κάτι τέτοιο, Θορν. Άλλωστε είμαι σίγουρος, ότι και ο Έραγκον αισθάνεται την ίδια κούραση, όπως κι εγώ." _

Ο Έραγκον βρισκόταν στριμωγμένος ανάμεσα στα κεφάλια των δύο δράκων – που τεντώνονταν με περιέργεια προς τα έξω μέσα από την αίθουσα του τζακιού – και στον πέτρινο παραστάτη της εισόδου. Σε μια τελική προσπάθεια να τον απωθήσει προς το κέντρο της αίθουσας – και ίσως να τελειώνει εκεί τη μονομαχία τους – ο Μέρταγκ έδωσε όλες τις τελευταίες δυνάμεις που του είχαν απομείνει. Ο αντίπαλος όμως κατάφερε να κρατά γερά το πόστο του τόσο κοντά στην κρυμμένη σκάλα.

Στην προσπάθεια να τον ξεκολλήσει από εκεί, ο Μέρταγκ κατέφυγε σε ένα πονηρό τέχνασμα. Καμώθηκε ότι δήθεν θα υπαναχωρούσε και πάλι και μόλις του φάνηκε ότι ο Έραγκον χαλάρωσε για μια στιγμή, όρμησε γοργά χτυπώντας τον με δύναμη στο πλάι του κρανίου με το φαρδύ μέρος της λεπίδας του Ζάρ'ροκ.

Ο Έραγκον βόγκησε από τον πόνο και τρέκλισε.

Η μονομαχία τους είχε τραβήξει σε τόσο μάκρος, όσο ποτέ άλλοτε και χωρίς να έχει το επιθυμητό αποτέλεσμα. Στριμωγμένος ανάμεσα στα κεφάλια των δράκων, που προεξείχαν από το άνοιγμα της αίθουσας με το τζάκι και τον πέτρινο τοίχο κοντά στον οποίο είχε πρωτοανιχνεύσει το φαινόμενο του παράξενου εκείνου φωτός, ο Έραγκον πίστεψε ότι για μία ακόμη φορά ο Μέρταγκ θα υπαναχωρούσε προς το κέντρο του προθαλάμου. Ένιωσε το Μπρίσινγκρ βαρύ στα χέρια του από την κούραση και για πρώτη του φορά σκέφτηκε σοβαρά, να προτείνει στον αδελφό του το τέλος αυτής της μονομαχίας. Εδώ και ώρα η Σαφίρα ζητούσε επιτακτικά, να ρωτήσει ευθέως τον Μέρταγκ για τα μαγικά που κάλυπταν το κενό μέσα στον τοίχο.

Ήταν λάθος του Έραγκον, που αφέθηκε να ξεγελαστεί από τον αδελφό του. Δεν θα έπρεπε να έχει κατεβάσει στιγμιαία τη λεπίδα βλέποντας τον Μέρταγκ να υπαναχωρεί. Ένα λάθος που του στοίχισε περίσσιο πόνο, καθώς το χτύπημα τον βρήκε στο πλάι του κεφαλιού. Ένα λάθος, που όμως τελικά δεν το μετάνιωνε, μιας και σηματοδότησε το τέλος αυτής της ατέρμονης μονομαχίας μεταξύ τους.

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε κάνει άλλο, από μία θεαματική προσποίηση. Κατόπιν είχε επιπέσει κατ' επάνω του με εκπληκτική ταχύτητα και ορμή. Ο Έραγκον πόνεσε και φώναξε από τον πόνο. Θα έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί, ότι η προσποίηση του Μέρταγκ τον βρήκε μεν απροετοίμαστο, θα μπορούσε όμως να προλάβει να αμυνθεί και να προστατέψει τον εαυτό του απ' αυτό το χτύπημα. Είχε κουραστεί όμως για τόσες ώρες να τον αντιμάχεται, μόνο και μόνο για να τον στριμώξει στο καλυμμένο σημείο. Η ευκαιρία που παρουσιαζόταν τώρα ήταν μοναδική.

Πιάνοντας με τα δύο χέρια το κεφάλι του ο Έραγκον καμώθηκε πως ζαλίστηκε. Έπεσε καταγής και κυλώντας προς τη μεριά του τοίχου, κατάφερε να φτάσει κοντά στο σημείο όπου κάλυπταν τα μάγια. Από κει και μετά, ήταν θέμα στιγμών να χώσει μέρος από το σώμα του μέσα στην καλυμμένη περιοχή.

Στα μάτια ενός θεατή η σκηνή θα φαινόταν αλλόκοτη. Αντί ο βράχος να σταματήσει το σώμα του Έραγκον, ένα μικρό μέρος του φάνηκε σαν να χωνόταν μέσα στην πέτρα. Ο Έραγκον ανακάθισε ασθμαίνοντας, πιάνοντας ξανά το χτυπημένο του κεφάλι. Τα πόδια του ακόμα φαίνονταν εξαφανισμένα μέσα στο βράχο. Δήθεν παραξενεμένος έκανε να πιάσει την επιφάνεια της πέτρας, αλλά το χέρι του χάθηκε πίσω από ένα παράξενα σκιασμένο κενό. "Τι συμβαίνει εδώ;" Ρώτησε φωναχτά, τρίβοντας τον κρόταφό του, που πονούσε από το χτύπημα, και ψαύοντας για λίγο μέσα στο κενό. "Μέρταγκ; Υπάρχει κάτι καλυμμένο με μαγεία πίσω από αυτόν τον βράχο;"

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	17. Chapter 17

Όπου ο Μέρταγκ εμπιστεύεται στον Έραγκον το μυστικό του.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 17**

Με μια απότομη κίνηση ο Μέρταγκ θηκάρωσε το Ζάρ'ροκ, χωρίς να νοιαστεί να ανασύρει τη μαγεία που στόμωνε την κόψη. Με δυο γοργές δρασκελιές και χείλη σφιγμένα από θυμό βρέθηκε στο σημείο που ο Έραγκον απόμενε καθιστός, μισοεξαφανισμένος μέσα στο βράχο. Ο Μέρταγκ έτεινε το χέρι προς τη μεριά του αδελφού του σαν βοήθεια για να σηκωθεί.

_"Δεν έχει νόημα να θυμώνεις τώρα" _γρύλισε σιγανά ο Θορν. _"Θα ήταν καλύτερα, αν του είχες αποκαλύψει την αλήθεια ευθύς εξ αρχής. Εξ άλλου, μόλις του περιέγραψες την κατάσταση των φτωχών κατατρεγμένων της Σίουνον δάκρυσε και προθυμοποιήθηκε άμεσα να τους βοηθήσει." _

Δίχως να απαντήσει στον δράκο του ο Μέρταγκ άδραξε τον βραχίονα του Έραγκον βοηθώντας τον να σηκωθεί. "Λυπάμαι πολύ αν χτύπησες" μουρμούρισε απολογητικά. "Δεν ήταν η πρόθεσή μου να σε πληγώσω. Έλα, πάμε μέσα, να τοποθετήσουμε ένα παγωμένο επίθεμα γύρω από το μέτωπό σου. Δεν φαίνεται κάποια εξωτερική πληγή, αλλά είναι πιθανόν να δημιουργηθούν μώλωπες και εκχυμώσεις."

"Σ' ευχαριστώ, αδελφέ, αλλά δεν νομίζω ότι χρειάζεται. Ήδη νοιώθω καλύτερα. Αν χρειαστεί μπορώ να χρησιμοποιήσω τη μαγεία μου, για να θεραπεύσω το πρόβλημά μου." Το κεφάλι του Έραγκον βούιζε λίγο, ο πόνος όμως δεν ήταν τόσο δυνατός, όσος είχε αρχικά προφασιστεί. Δέχτηκε όμως πρόθυμα τη βοήθεια του Μέρταγκ και βοηθήθηκε στηρίζοντας τα πόδια του στο δάπεδο, βάζοντας ώθηση προς τα επάνω. Αφέθηκε να οδηγηθεί και πάλι μέσα στον χώρο του τζακιού, όπου και κάθισε στον πέτρινο πάγκο μπροστά στο τραπέζι. Τα ρούχα του ήσαν ιδρωμένα και κολλούσαν πάνω του. Ένοιωθε τον ιδρώτα να κυλά στη ραχοκοκαλιά του και η ανάσα του έβγαινε γοργή και κοφτή. Οι γρήγοροι παλμοί της καρδιάς του έδιναν την εντύπωση τυμπάνου, που έκρουε δυνατά επάνω στους κροτάφους.

Ο Έραγκον σκέφτηκε ότι όσο πιο γρήγορα άλλαζε το πουκάμισο, τόσο καλύτερα. Πρώτα όμως θα αξίωνε κάποιες εξηγήσεις από τον Μέρταγκ. Τοποθετώντας το Μπρίσινγκρ μπροστά του, επάνω στην κρύα επιφάνεια του πέτρινου τραπεζιού, βάλθηκε να αφαιρεί τη μαγεία που στόμωνε την κόψη της λεπίδας.

Η Σαφίρα πλησίασε κοντά του μυρίζοντας τον εκλεκτό της στο πλαϊνό του κεφαλιού, ανακατεύοντας με τη ζεστή της ανάσα τα μαλλιά του. Κατόπιν αποσύρθηκε στα απλωμένα δέρματα δίπλα στο τζάκι, όπου και ξάπλωσε περιμένοντας.

Ο Έραγκον έστρεψε τη ματιά του στον Μέρταγκ κοιτάζοντάς τον πιο σοβαρός από κάθε άλλη φορά. "Δεν μου απάντησες όμως, αδελφέ. Τι βρίσκεται πίσω από το κενό που κρύβουν εκείνα τα μάγια στον τοίχο του προθαλάμου σου;"

Με ύφος δυσαρεστημένο ο Μέρταγκ ξεθηκάρωσε με μία απότομη κίνηση το Ζάρ'ροκ, για να αφαιρέσει και αυτός τη μαγεία από τη λεπίδα κάνοντάς την και πάλι αιχμηρή. Κατόπιν κάθισε εκνευρισμένος απέναντι από τον Έραγκον, δίχως να θηκαρώσει και πάλι το σπαθί του, παρά τοποθετώντας το κολλητά στο πλευρό του. Δεν του διέφυγε ότι ούτε και ο Έραγκον είχε θηκαρώσει το Μπρίσινγκρ, αλλά το είχε 'ξεχάσει' δήθεν τυχαία επάνω στο τραπέζι. "Πρόκειται απλά για μία ακόμα έξοδο από την κατοικία μου, Έραγκον" αποκάλυψε απρόθυμα. "Δεν είναι κάτι που θα έπρεπε να σε απασχολεί."

Στο νου του ένιωσε την δυσαρέσκεια του Θορν για την μερική απόκρυψη της αλήθειας. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε χρησιμοποιήσει την αρχαία γλώσσα για να αποκριθεί στην ερώτηση του Έραγκον, με την ελπίδα ότι ο αδελφός του θα αρκούταν σε αυτή την εξήγηση. Όντως επρόκειτο για μία ακόμα έξοδο, αφού η πέτρινη σκάλα οδηγούσε μέσα στις σπηλιές στη βάση του βουνού, απ' όπου ο καθένας θα μπορούσε να εξέλθει. Εκείνο που δεν αποκάλυψε ο Μέρταγκ ήταν, ότι οι σπηλιές αυτές ήταν μέρος των κατοικιών των προσφύγων της Αλαγαισίας.

_"Κάποτε θα πρέπει να του μιλήσεις και για αυτούς" _του γρύλισε ο Θορν καθώς έπαιρνε τη θέση του πλάι στη Σαφίρα.

Η απόκριση του Μέρταγκ δεν τον ικανοποίησε, αλλά ο Έραγκον προφασίστηκε ότι είχε πειστεί από τα λόγια του. Τρίβοντας ακόμα τον πονεμένο του κρόταφο ανασηκώθηκε και επιδεικτικά τοποθέτησε και πάλι το Μπρίσινγκρ στη θήκη του θέλοντας να δείξει στον αδελφό του, ότι δεν υπήρχε λόγος να μην τον εμπιστεύεται. "Α, ωραία!" είπε αδιάφορα. "Λέω τότε να πάω μια βόλτα προς τα εκεί. Θα ήθελα να δω κι εγώ λίγο τον έξω κόσμο… σε ποια φάση βρίσκεται η κακοκαιρία… Άλλωστε μετά από την υπερένταση της μονομαχίας μας, θα με ξεκούραζε μια ήπια βόλτα."

Αμίλητος, αλλά με το μυαλό σε πλήρη εγρήγορση, ο Μέρταγκ είδε τον Έραγκον να σηκώνεται από το τραπέζι για να κατευθυνθεί προς τη μαγικά καλυμμένη έξοδο, που οδηγούσε προς το μυστικό χωριό. Όφειλε να βρει άμεσα μια δικαιολογία αποτροπής, οτιδήποτε θα μπορούσε να κάνει τον Έραγκον να καθυστερήσει, μέχρι να αποφασίσει ο ίδιος, πώς θα ήταν καλύτερα να χειριστεί την υπόθεση. "Νομίζω ότι καλύτερα θα ήταν να πλαγιάσεις για λίγο, αδελφέ" του είπε με σοβαρό ύφος. "Το χτύπημα στον κρόταφο μπορεί να μην φαίνεται σοβαρή πληγή, ίσως όμως σταδιακά σε βλάψει. Δεν θα ήθελες να ζαλιστείς απότομα πάνω από το κενό. Άλλωστε η μαγεία δεν καλύπτει παρά ένα ακόμα άνοιγμα του βουνού, προστατεύοντας το εσωτερικό του από τα ακραία καιρικά φαινόμενα, όπως οι θυελλώδεις άνεμοι και η παγωνιά."

_"Είναι περιττό να προσπαθείς να τον καθυστερήσεις μ' ετούτα και μ' εκείνα." _Η φωνή του Θορν ακούστηκε τώρα αυστηρή μέσα στο νου του καβαλάρη του. _"Εφ' όσον ανακάλυψε την είσοδο της σκάλας, είναι απλά ζήτημα χρόνου να οδηγηθεί προς το χωριό. Καλύτερα είναι να του μιλήσεις σχετικά. Φαντάζεσαι το φόβο των αθώων ανθρώπων, μόλις τον αντικρίσουν αιφνίδια μπροστά τους;"_

_"Σίγουρα κάτι μας κρύβει και αυτό το κάτι φαίνεται να είναι πολύ σημαντικό για τον ίδιο. Θα σου συνιστούσα να προσέξεις πώς θα χειριστείς αυτή σου την αποκάλυψη, μικρούλη." _

Η πρόταση της Σαφίρα προβλημάτισε τον εκλεκτό της. Η γαλάζια δράκαινα δεν είχε άδικο και ο καβαλάρης της δεν έπρεπε να δράσει τελείως παρορμητικά σ' αυτή την περίσταση. Ο Έραγκον κάθισε και πάλι στην προηγούμενη θέση του τρίβοντας με την παλάμη το κεφάλι του. "Δε θεωρώ αναγκαίο το να ξαπλώσω" απάντησε στην πρόταση του Μέρταγκ. "Θα δεχόμουν όμως ευχαρίστως μια κρύα κομπρέσα. Αργότερα ίσως θελήσεις να με συνοδεύσεις σ' αυτή τη βόλτα έξω από την κατοικία σου."

Κρύβοντας ένα συναίσθημα προσωρινής ικανοποίησης για την αλλαγή σχεδίων του Έραγκον, ο Μέρταγκ εξαφανίστηκε για λίγο στο διπλανό δωμάτιο, για να γυρίσει αμέσως μετά με ένα δοχείο γεμάτο νερό παγωμένο, απ' αυτό που στάλαζε στη γούρνα μέσα από τον βράχο. Ακούμπησε το δοχείο επάνω στο τραπέζι ανάμεσα σ' αυτόν και τον αδελφό του και από την τσέπη του έβγαλε ένα κουρέλι, αρκετά μακρύ και φαρδύ για να το χρησιμοποιήσει κάποιος τυλίγοντάς το μερικές δίπλες σαν επίδεσμο. Βρέχοντας το κουρέλι στο παγωμένο νερό, βάλθηκε να καλύπτει με αυτό το μέτωπο του Έραγκον.

"Ξέρεις, αδελφέ," η φωνή του ακούστηκε κάθε άλλο παρά διστακτική "δεν νομίζω ότι θα έπρεπε να επισκεφθούμε τα μέρη στα οποία αναφέρεσαι. Η ώρα έχει περάσει και – όπως συμβαίνει σ' αυτήν την περιοχή αυτή την εποχή του έτους – το σκοτάδι έχει αρχίσει να σκεπάζει τα πάντα. Μία επίσκεψη έξω από το βουνό τέτοια ώρα, θα μπορούσε να αποβεί μοιραία. Ιδίως όταν έχουμε να αντιμετωπίσουμε τέτοιου είδους χιονοθύελλα. Θυμάσαι βέβαια πόσο δύσκολο ήταν το να σκαρφαλώσουμε τους βράχους, όταν ερχόμαστε σ' αυτό το καταφύγιο."

Ο Μέρταγκ τελείωσε τη δουλειά του και κάθισε και πάλι αντικριστά στον Έραγκον. "Να αφήσεις το παγωμένο νερό να ανακουφίσει το κτύπημα" συνέστησε. "Αργότερα θα σου αλλάξω τον επίδεσμο." Έσπρωξε με το χέρι το μικρό ταψί με τα υπολείμματα της πίτας μπροστά στον Έραγκον. Οι ώρες είχαν περάσει με την επίσκεψη στο μυστικό χωριό και κατόπιν με τη μονομαχία τους. Δεν είχαν φροντίσει να ετοιμάσουν κάτι για γεύμα. Η πίτα της Νολβέν ήταν ίσως το μόνο φαγητό που υπήρχε, εκτός ίσως από μερικά παστωμένα κομμάτια κρέατος. Ο Μέρταγκ ευχαρίστως θα προσέφερε τα υπόλοιπα της πίτας στον αδελφό του. "Εμπρός, Έραγκον, σίγουρα θα πεινάς και το μοναδικό που υπάρχει εκτός από κρέας, είναι αυτή η πίτα."

Ο Έραγκον δέχτηκε με περισσή ευγνωμοσύνη την περιποίηση του αδελφού του. Το κρύο, καθαρό νερό του βουνού προσέφερε μεγάλη ανακούφιση στον πονεμένο κρόταφό του. Θα μπορούσε βέβαια πολύ εύκολα να ανακουφίσει αυτή τη μικρή δυσφορία με ένα του λόγο, η όλη όμως περιποίηση σ' αυτόν από τον Μέρταγκ τον ικανοποιούσε ιδιαίτερα. Ευχαρίστησε με ένα χαμόγελο για τον επίδεσμο και την προσφορά του γεύματος. Χωρίζοντας το υπόλοιπο της πίτας σε δύο κομμάτια, κράτησε το ένα για τον εαυτό του αφήνοντας το άλλο για τον Μέρταγκ. "Σ' ευχαριστώ πολύ, αδελφέ. Όμως δεν έχω σκοπό να κάνω κατάχρηση της φιλοξενίας σου· μισή πίτα δική μου, η άλλη μισή δική σου" του είπε και έχωσε με βουλιμιά τα δόντια στην τραγανή κρούστα, που πια είχε αρχίζει να μαλακώνει. "Όσο για την επίσκεψή μας στο εξωτερικό του βουνού, θα ακολουθήσω τη συμβουλή σου. Πράγματι, οι ώρες πέρασαν χωρίς να το καταλάβουμε απασχολημένοι με τη μονομαχία μας και το σκοτάδι θα έχει σκεπάσει ήδη τη γη. Μπορούμε να αναβάλουμε τη βόλτα μέχρι αύριο."

Ο Έραγκον βάλθηκε να τρώει με όρεξη την πίτα του και όταν τελείωσε έγλυψε ευχαριστημένος τα δάχτυλά του. Κατόπιν έπιασε τη λινή πετσέτα με το κεντημένο μονόγραμμα, που είχε μείνει και αυτή επάνω στο τραπέζι, σκούπισε τα χέρια του και κατόπιν την έτεινε προς τον Μέρταγκ. "Και αυτή, αν δεν κάνω λάθος, δική σου είναι." Κάρφωσε τον αδελφό του με τη ματιά του κοιτάζοντάς τον για λίγο με βλέμμα αποφασισμένο. "Δική σου δεν είναι;"

_"__Ματαίως__ καθυστερείς μία συζήτηση, την οποία δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να αποφύγεις." _Ο Θορν αυτήν την φορά ακούστηκε δηκτικός μέσα στο νου του καβαλάρη του. _"Τείνει να θεωρηθεί καθαρή ανοησία η συμπεριφορά σου· κι εσύ, Μέρταγκ, κάθε άλλο παρά ανόητος είσαι."_

Χωρίς να έχει ακόμα γευθεί το κομμάτι της πίτας του ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε και αμίλητος βάλθηκε να αλλάζει τον επίδεσμο του Έραγκον μία ακόμη φορά. Μέσα στην καρδιά του δινόταν πραγματική μάχη. Εδώ και πολύ καιρό είχε θεωρήσει τον εαυτό του ασφαλή σ' αυτήν την μυστική κατοικία. Ζούσαν εκεί μαζί με τον Θορν σαν άρχοντες του τόπου, που διαφέντευαν τις ερημιές του βορρά. Είχαν κολίγους τους ανθρώπους του χωριού, οι οποίοι τους τιμούσαν, πίστευαν σ' αυτούς, τους χρειάζονταν. Και οι ίδιοι φρόντιζαν όλους αυτούς τους δυστυχείς, προσφέροντας όση βοήθεια ήταν δυνατόν και μπορούσαν. Αν αποκάλυπτε την ύπαρξή τους στον Έραγκον, δεν πίστευε βέβαια ότι ο αδελφός του θα ήθελε να τους βλάψει. Τουναντίον! Χρησιμοποιώντας ο γαλάζιος καβαλάρης τις γνωριμίες του, θα μπορούσε να εξασφαλίσει σε όλους αυτούς αμνηστία και ένα καλύτερο μέλλον, μία πιο εύκολη διαβίωση στα νοτιότερα της χώρας. Και τότε θα έφευγαν όλοι… Και ο Μέρταγκ μαζί με τον Θορν θα ήταν ελεύθεροι να ακολουθήσουν τον Έραγκον στη χώρα των δράκων…

Αλλά αν δεν έμελλε να κατοικήσουν εκεί για πολύ, θα έπρεπε μετά να γυρίσουν πίσω στον βορρά. Και τότε θα ήταν μόνοι…

_"Σκέπτεσαι εγωιστικά!" _τον μάλωσε ο Θορν και μέσα του ο Μέρταγκ συμφώνησε, πως ο κόκκινος δράκος είχε απόλυτο δίκιο.

Ο Μέρταγκ χρονοτρίβησε στερεώνοντας τον βρεγμένο επίδεσμο γύρω από τα μαλλιά του αδελφού του. _'Πίστη και Εμπιστοσύνη.'_ Αυτές οι δύο έννοιες είχαν υπάρξει οι βασικότερες, που έδεναν ανέκαθεν δράκους και καβαλάρηδες. Αυτές είχαν κάποτε εδραιώσει την κάστα των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Αυτές μήπως δεν θα έπρεπε να τους αναστήσουν και πάλι; Ο Θορν είχε απόλυτο δίκαιο να θέλει να ζήσει μαζί με τους δράκους της γενιάς του, εκεί όπου ανήκε. Και αυτός, ο Μέρταγκ, ο καβαλάρης του, δεν θα έπρεπε να του το στερήσει. Χωρίς να το σκεφτεί περισσότερο ακούμπησε μαλακά την παλάμη του χεριού του επάνω στον ώμο του Έραγκον.

"Ξέρεις, αδελφέ" του είπε αποφασισμένος. "Υπάρχει κάτι που ως τώρα απέφευγα να σου αποκαλύψω. Θέλω όμως να δοκιμάσω να σ' εμπιστευθώ και πιστεύω ότι θα φανείς αντάξιος αυτής της εμπιστοσύνης."

Η επιπρόσθετη ανακούφιση στον πονεμένο του κρόταφο από τον κρύο επίδεσμο έκανε τα χείλη του Έραγκον να συστραφούν σε ένα ικανοποιημένο χαμόγελο. Συνήθως φρόντιζε ο ίδιος τον εαυτό του, από τον καιρό που ήταν ένα πολύ μικρό αγόρι και είχε πάψει πια να στηρίζεται στην στοργή της θείας Μάριαν. Η παρουσία του αδελφού του τώρα και η βοήθεια που αυτός παρείχε τον χαροποιούσε υπέρμετρα. Παρ' όλα αυτά, το άγγιγμα στον ώμο από το χέρι του Μέρταγκ τον έκανε να τιναχτεί απότομα ξαφνιασμένος. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν ήταν από εκείνους που συνήθιζε έτσι απλά στην όποιου είδους σωματική επαφή, ιδίως όταν αυτή φαινόταν παντελώς περιττή. Ο Έραγκον στράφηκε απότομα κοιτάζοντάς τον με ανανεωμένο ενδιαφέρον. Αυτό που είχε να του αποκαλύψει ο Μέρταγκ, θα πρέπει να ήταν εξαιρετικά σημαντικό γι' αυτόν.

_"Ώωωπ! Ήμουν σίγουρη ότι μας έκρυβε πολλά ακόμα!" _Η φωνή της Σαφίρα είχε ένα τόνο θριάμβου μέσα στο νου του καβαλάρη της. _"Η ανακάλυψή σου είναι αυτό που τώρα τον εξαναγκάζει να προβεί σε αποκαλύψεις. Μικρούλη, νομίζω ότι με τον πλάγιο αυτόν τρόπο πετύχαμε τον στόχο μας."_

Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε αχνά για τις θριαμβολογίες της Σαφίρα. Αλλάζοντας ύφος απευθύνθηκε ενθαρρυντικά στον αδελφό του. Όσα από τα μυστικά του ο Μέρταγκ αποφάσιζε να αποκαλύψει, θα ήταν ένα μεγάλο βήμα προς την αμοιβαία τους εμπιστοσύνη και συντροφικότητα. "Μπορείς να μ' εμπιστευθείς, Μέρταγκ" του είπε. "Οτιδήποτε και να είναι αυτό που σε απασχολεί, υπόσχομαι να κάνω ό,τι περνά απ' το χέρι μου για να σε βοηθήσω."

Ο Έραγκον είχε επίσης χρησιμοποιήσει την αρχαία γλώσσα για να δηλώσει την τελευταία του φράση. Ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε συγκρατημένα. "Φεύγοντας από την Ουρου'μπαίην αμέσως μετά τη μάχη, τριγυρίσαμε για καιρό τα βόρεια εδάφη της Αλαγαισίας" άρχισε να διηγείται, αφού πρώτα κάθισε και πάλι πλάι στον αδελφό του. "Στις λίγες κατοικημένες περιοχές που επισκεφτήκαμε, από ανάγκη και μόνο για την επιβίωσή μας, νοιώθαμε παντού την εχθρότητα των κατοίκων. Ακόμα και όταν δεν αντιλαμβάνονταν την κρυφή ή καλυμμένη παρουσία μας, εμείς και πάλι είμαστε ικανοί να καταλάβουμε το μίσος τους για μας μέσα από τις συζητήσεις και αντιδράσεις τους. Δυστυχώς το μίσος αυτό ήταν τόσο μεγάλο, που δεν περιοριζόταν μονάχα σ' εμάς τους δύο, ή στο πρόσωπο του νεκρού Γκαλμπατόριξ, αλλά περιλάμβανε και όλους όσους στάθηκαν ποτέ στο πλευρό του. Παλιοί αξιωματούχοι και στρατιώτες του βασιλιά, ακόμα και οι χήρες και τα ορφανά τους, έγιναν – όπως σου έχω ήδη ιστορίσει – αντικείμενο καταφρόνεσης, ταπεινώσεων και διωγμών. Στην προσπάθειά μας να απομακρυνθούμε ακόμα περισσότερο, μια μέρα καταιγίδας ανακαλύψαμε αυτό εδώ το κρησφύγετο, ακριβώς όπως συνέβη με εσάς τους δύο."

Ο Μέρταγκ σταμάτησε για λίγο να ιστορεί, σαν να προσπαθούσε να βάλει τις σκέψεις του σε τάξη. Μέσα στο νου του ένοιωθε την συνεχή παρότρυνση του Θορν, να συνεχίσει να αποκαλύπτει τα σχετικά με τους κατοίκους του μυστικού χωριού. Καθησυχάζοντας τον δράκο του, ο Μέρταγκ ακούμπησε τα χέρια του πάνω στο τραπέζι, κοιτάζοντας την ασημόχρωμη παλάμη του, παντοτινό σημάδι της ιδιότητάς του σαν δρακοκαβαλάρης. Πλάι του καταλάβαινε την περιέργεια του Έραγκον να αυξάνεται, αφού ακόμα δεν είχε φτάσει στο σημείο να φανερώσει κάτι περισσότερο, απ' όσα εκείνος ήδη γνώριζε.

Παίρνοντας βαθιά ανάσα, συνέχισε. "Περάσαμε την πρώτη νύχτα στη σπηλιά, ακριβώς όπως κι εσείς και το ερχόμενο πρωί, όταν ο άνεμος και η βροχή έπαψαν, αποφασίσαμε να ερευνήσουμε τα πέριξ. Στους πρόποδες του βουνού ανακαλύψαμε ένα ακόμα δίκτυο με σπηλιές και αποφασίσαμε προσωρινά να χρησιμοποιήσουμε εκείνες σαν κατοικία μας. Σταδιακά τα μυστικά του βουνού αποκαλύπτονταν λίγα-λίγα μπροστά στα πόδια μας και δεν ήταν παρά μονάχα μερικές ημέρες αφότου είχαμε διαμορφώσει αυτήν εδώ την κατοικία, όταν άρχισαν να καταφθάνουν."

Ο Έραγκον είχε αφεθεί να ακούει με προσοχή τις περιπέτειες του αδελφού του, που ξεκινούσαν από το σημείο στην όχθη του ποταμού Ραμρ, όταν πριν πέντε χρόνους χωρίστηκαν. Στον Έραγκον φαινόταν φυσικό η πορεία του Μέρταγκ και του κόκκινου δράκου του να σημαδευτεί από δυσάρεστα γεγονότα. Ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν έπρεπε να απομονωθούν για κάποιο χρονικό διάστημα, να μείνουν μόνοι και ελεύθεροι, να σκεφτούν τις πράξεις του παρελθόντος τους και τις προοπτικές του μέλλοντός τους. Αυτός ήταν και ο μόνος λόγος που τότε ο ίδιος και η Σαφίρα τους είχαν αφήσει να φύγουν.

_"Ήταν λάθος μας τότε!" _τόνισε για μία ακόμα φορά η γαλάζια δράκαινα. _"Θα έπρεπε να επιμείνουμε μέχρι να τους πείσουμε να ενταχθούν – έστω εν μέρει – στις τάξεις μας. Αν το είχαμε κάνει, όλα θα είχαν υπάρξει πιο εύκολα και για 'κείνους και για 'μας."_

_"Ούτε εμείς είμαστε έτοιμοι τότε για κάτι τέτοιο. Το τέλος της μάχης, οι πληγές που είχαμε δεχτεί και δώσει ήταν τόσο πρόσφατες…"_

Ο Έραγκον καθησύχασε τη Σαφίρα, ότι όλα θα πήγαιναν καλά από 'δω και πέρα. Ο ίδιος θα φρόντιζε να εξετάσει αν όλοι οι υπήκοοι της Αλαγαισίας έχαιραν των ίδιων δικαιωμάτων, αν οι έχθρες και τα μίση είχαν πάψει. Αν όχι… τότε θα επανερχόταν δριμύτερος στις κατά τόπους αρχές αξιώνοντας ίση μεταχείριση προς όλους.

Η συνέχεια της διήγησης του Μέρταγκ έκανε την περιέργεια του Έραγκον να εξαφτεί. Του άρεσε να ακούσει για τις περιπέτειες του αδελφού του, για την ανακάλυψη της σπηλιάς ανάμεσα στους βράχους του βουνού και άκουσε με περισσή έξαψη την ύπαρξη παρόμοιων σπηλαιωδών συγκροτημάτων στους πρόποδες.

Μόλις όμως ο Μέρταγκ ανέφερε τη φράση _'όταν άρχισαν να καταφθάνουν'_ η υπερδιέγερση του Έραγκον πέταξε στα ουράνια. "Ποιοι;" Ρώτησε γεμάτος ένταση καθώς ανασηκώθηκε από το κάθισμά του. "Ποιοι ήσαν αυτοί, που άρχισαν να καταφθάνουν;"

"Επρόκειτο για πρόσφυγες, Έραγκον. Πρόσφυγες, που άρχισαν να καταφθάνουν σταδιακά κατά ομάδες. Η πρώτη ομάδα αποτελούνταν από κάποιους δημόσιους λειτουργούς της Σίουνον και τις οικογένειές τους. Άνθρωποι πιστοί στην υπηρεσία του Γκαλμπατόριξ, αντιμετώπισαν αμέσως μετά την πτώση του την έχθρα των συντοπιτών τους, προφανώς εξ αιτίας της στάσης τους κατά τη διάρκεια της βασιλείας εκείνου. Έφυγαν κυνηγημένοι από την πόλη αναζητώντας άσυλο στις σπηλιές του βουνού, τις οποίες και κατοίκησαν. Την ολιγομελή εκείνη πρώτη ομάδα, ακολούθησε μερικές εβδομάδες αργότερα μία πολυπληθέστερη. Κάποιος αυλικός από το Γκίλ'ιντ με την οικογένεια και τους υπηρέτες του εμφανίστηκε ένα σούρουπο στους πρόποδες του βουνού. Τους συνόδευε μία ομάδα στρατιωτών και αξιωματικών, που έτυχε να συναντηθούν στον δρόμο. Είχε υποπέσει από καιρό στην αντίληψή μας, ότι ομάδες ατάκτων και ληστοσυμμορίες τριγύριζαν την ύπαιθρο κλέβοντας και κακοποιώντας τους κατοίκους. Είχαμε όμως αποφασίσει, ότι δεν ήμαστε σε θέση να επέμβουμε. Δεν θεωρούσαμε τους εαυτούς μας κατάλληλους, ούτε και θέλαμε τότε να εμπλακούμε. Η ομάδα του συγκεκριμένου αυλικού άρχοντα υπήρξε πολύ τυχερή. Παίρνοντας τον δρόμο προς την εξορία συναντήθηκε με αυτούς τους στρατιώτες, άνδρες που αρνήθηκαν να παραδώσουν τα όπλα στους επαναστάτες, μετά τη λήξη της μάχη στην Ουρου'μπαίην. Ήταν αυτοί οι στρατιώτες που προστάτεψαν τους ανθρώπους του αυλικού στον δρόμο και έτσι κατόρθωσαν να φτάσουν μέχρι εδώ, ταλαιπωρημένοι μεν αλλά σώοι και αβλαβείς."

Ο Μέρταγκ σταμάτησε για λίγες στιγμές παίρνοντας βαθιά ανάσα. Με το βλέμμα αναζήτησε τα μάτια του Έραγκον, προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει από το ύφος του τι εντύπωση του είχαν κάνει οι παραπάνω ειδήσεις. Μέσα στο μυαλό του άκουγε την επιβράβευση του Θορν για τις αποκαλύψεις και ένοιωθε τη χαρά του κόκκινου δράκου. Από τη στιγμή που είχε τολμήσει να αποκαλύψει αυτό το μυστικό, ο Μέρταγκ ένοιωθε ήδη την καρδιά του ελαφρύτερη από πριν.

"Όλοι οι παραπάνω είτε υπήρξαν πιστοί του παλιού βασιλιά, που υπηρέτησαν σαν αξιωματικοί και στρατιώτες στο στρατό του, είτε αυλικοί και άρχοντες ή δημόσιοι λειτουργοί. Οι ίδιοι, τα μέλη των οικογενειών τους, ακόμα και οι υπηρέτες τους εγκατέλειψαν τον τόπο της κατοικίας τους. Άλλοι γιατί εδιώχθησαν και άλλοι από τον φόβο των πιθανών διώξεων. Η αιτία για κάποιους απ' αυτούς ήταν, ότι έμειναν πιστοί στους όρκους τους. Άλλοι έγιναν απλά θύματα του φόβου τους. Τα αντίποινα γι' αυτούς ήταν πιθανά, εξ αιτίας των θέσεων που κατείχαν στο παλαιό καθεστώς. Είτε έτσι είτε αλλιώς, όλοι έψαχναν έναν καινούριο τόπο, όπου θα μπορούσαν να επιβιώσουν χωρίς φόβο για τις ζωές τους."

Ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε βαθιά, σαν να έβγαζε το μυστικό του μαζί με την ανάσα. "Τους εγκαταστήσαμε στους πρόποδες του βουνού, Έραγκον. Τους βοηθήσαμε τόσο, όσο μπορούσαμε για το νέο τους ξεκίνημα. Από τότε ζουν κοντά μας, στηριζόμενοι στις δυνάμεις μας. Ο τόπος είναι σκληρός και άγονος, το κυνήγι δύσκολο και λίγο, αλλά τουλάχιστον υπάρχει σιγουριά και ασφάλεια."

Με ανοιχτό το στόμα άκουσε ο Έραγκον την ιστορία του Μέρταγκ. Απόλυτα σίγουρος για το γεγονός ότι η βασίλισσα Ναζουάντα είχε τις καλύτερες προθέσεις να φέρει την ειρήνη, προθέσεις που θα μπορούσαν να συμπεριλάβουν όλους τους κατοίκους όλων των φυλών της Αλαγαισίας, είχε πιστέψει ότι οι προθέσεις αυτές θα μπορούσαν να πραγματοποιηθούν κιόλας. Ήταν μάλιστα σίγουρος, ότι είχαν ήδη πραγματοποιηθεί, ακόμα πριν ο ίδιος και η Σαφίρα εγκαταλείψουν τη χώρα. Τώρα, η διήγηση του Μέρταγκ ερχόταν να τον προσεδαφίσει από τα σύννεφα που ζούσε στην σκληρή πραγματικότητα. Το δίδαγμα ήταν, ότι η ειρήνη και η ασφάλεια δεν αποκτώνται έτσι απλά μετά το τέλος μιας εκατόχρονης τυραννίας.

_"Πώς μπορούμε να είμαστε σίγουροι, ότι μας λέει την αλήθεια;" _Η καχύποπτη φωνή της Σαφίρα έκανε τον καβαλάρη της να σωριαστεί και πάλι πάνω στον πέτρινο πάγκο του τραπεζιού, από τον οποίο είχε τιναχτεί ολόρθος.

_"Δεν έχει κανέναν απολύτως λόγο να μας πει ψέματα" _αντιγύρισε με στόμφο ο Έραγκον. _"Μιλά για γεγονότα, που πολύ εύκολα μπορούμε να ερευνήσουμε και μόνοι μας. Στην πραγματικότητα, θα έπρεπε να έχουμε φροντίσει να το κάνουμε αυτό, προτού ακόμα φύγουμε από την Αλαγαισία."_

Η τότε σιγουριά τους, ότι όλα είχαν ως δια μαγείας τακτοποιηθεί, απλά και μόνο με το να επισκέπτονται τις πόλεις της χώρας και να χρησιμοποιούν το 'όνομα όλων των ονομάτων' – που και αυτό ο Μέρταγκ τους το είχε διδάξει – εξαλείφοντας τη μαγεία του Γκαλμπατόριξ, τους είχε φανεί αρκετή. Είχαν πειστεί ότι κατόπιν η Ναζουάντα θα ήταν παραπάνω από ικανή, να αποδώσει την ειρήνη σε όλους. Μα ως φαίνεται, αυτό δεν είχε γίνει.

Ο Έραγκον ένευσε στον Μέρταγκ, που τον κοιτούσε με το ατσαλένιο βλέμμα του, προσπαθώντας προφανώς να καταλάβει την εντύπωση που του είχαν κάνει τα νέα. "Καταλαβαίνω…." ψέλλισε αργά, μα αποφασιστικά. "Νομίζω πως τώρα πια καταλαβαίνω… αδελφέ. Δεν θα έπρεπε να έχουμε αφήσει τη χώρα τόσο νωρίς. Δεν θα έπρεπε να έχουμε εφησυχάσει έτσι εύκολα. Μα… ήταν το τέλος του πολέμου… οι τόσοι κόποι, ο πόνος και οι πληγές, που…"

Ο Έραγκον μπορούσε τώρα να καταλάβει ένα μικρό μόνο μέρος από τη μοναξιά και την απελπισία που είχαν βιώσει ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν. Κι εκείνοι είχε φύγει μονάχοι, απειλούμενοι, καταφρονεμένοι… για να ζητήσουν καταφύγιο ανάμεσα στις σκιές του κόσμου. Ο ίδιος και η Σαφίρα, τους είχαν στην ουσία εγκαταλείψει στη μοίρα τους· πράγμα για το οποίο είχαν μετανοήσει αργότερα. Το ίδιο θα είχε συμβεί και σ' αυτούς τους δύσμοιρους ανθρώπους, που η μοίρα είχε ρίξει στα πόδια του αδελφού του.

_"Δύσμοιροι;" _Η Σαφίρα ακούστηκε αυστηρή και πάλι. _"Ας μην ξεχνάμε, ότι όταν αυτοί οι άνθρωποι είχαν την εξουσία στα χέρια τους, προφανώς φέρθηκαν στους υπηκόους όπως οι Ρά'ζακ στον θείο σου."_

Η κριτική της Σαφίρα ήταν σκληρή, μπορεί και δίκαιη. Η καρδιά του Έραγκον όμως δεν γινόταν να μην αναστατωθεί με τα νέα που είχε μάθει.

"Θέλω να δω αυτούς τους ανθρώπους" ζήτησε. "Θέλω να γνωρίσω τις ιστορίες τους, να ακούσω τα λεγόμενά τους για τις αιτίες που τους ώθησαν στην αυτοεξορία. Θέλω να με διαβεβαιώσεις, αδελφέ, ότι δεν πρόκειται για στυγνούς εγκληματίες του παλιού καθεστώτος· για ανθρώπους, που ούτε το έλεος της βασίλισσας δεν θα μπορούσε να συμπεριλάβει.''

Τα γεμάτα πάθος λόγια του Έραγκον τον παραξένεψαν. Ταυτόχρονα, η διαβεβαίωση που ζητούσε για όλους τους κατατρεγμένους τον ενόχλησε. Ο Μέρταγκ γέλασε σκληρά.

"Έραγκον, ένας αιματοβαμμένος, αδελφοκτόνος πόλεμος μόλις είχε τελειώσει. Μαζί του και ένα τυραννικό καθεστώς, που για εκατό ολόκληρα χρόνια ταλαιπώρησε την Αλαγαισία καταστρατηγώντας τις ελευθερίες όλων. Αυτοί οι άνθρωποι είναι το ίδιο ένοχοι για εγκλήματα, όσο είμαστε ο Θορν και εγώ. Όσοι από αυτούς ήταν αξιωματικοί και στρατιώτες, υπάκουαν στις εντολές των ανωτέρων τους. Όσοι ήταν αυλικοί ή αξιωματούχοι του κράτους υπάκουαν στους όρκους που είχαν δώσει στον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Απ' αυτή την άποψη, όλοι μας είμαστε ένοχοι. Ζώντας εδώ στην ερημιά και μακριά από την Αλαγαισία και τους κατοίκους της, δεν αποτελούμε πια κίνδυνο για κανέναν. Για τι ακριβώς μου ζητάς να σε βεβαιώσω;"

_"Έτσι όπως τοποθετεί το θέμα, έχει απόλυτο δίκιο" _σχολίασε η Σαφίρα. _"Δεν γίνεται η αμνηστία να περιλαμβάνει τον ίδιο και το δράκο του, αλλά κανέναν άλλον."_

_"Καταλαβαίνω τι θέλεις να πεις, Σαφίρα, αλλά ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν ήσαν σκλάβοι στα χέρια του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Πιστεύω ακράδαντα, ότι αν είχαν το περιθώριο της επιλογής, θα είχαν διαλέξει αλλιώς. Εσύ τουλάχιστον θυμάσαι τον Μέρταγκ, την βοήθεια, την συντροφικότητά του κατά τη διάρκεια του ταξιδιού μας στην Αλαγαισία."_

_"Αυτός είναι ο λόγος που θέλεις να μάθεις τις ιστορίες ενός εκάστου, μικρούλη; Προτιμάς να ανακαλύψεις ελαφρυντικά για όλους;"_

Αντί να απαντήσει στη γαλάζια δράκαινα, ο Έραγκον έδωσε απόκριση στην ερώτηση του Μέρταγκ. "Καταλαβαίνω αυτό που μου λες, αδελφέ. Θέλω όμως να είμαι σίγουρος γι' αυτούς τους ανθρώπους και θέλω να εμπιστευτώ κι εσένα, που τους γνωρίζεις καλύτερα. Αν έχω τον δικό σου το λόγο, ότι πρόκειται για άτομα ακίνδυνα για το σύνολο των υπηκόων της χώρας, τότε μπορώ κι εγώ να σε βεβαιώσω από την πλευρά μου, πως θα μεσολαβήσω γι' αυτούς στη Ναζουάντα. Έτσι και εσείς θα είστε πια ελεύθεροι να μας ακολουθήσετε και εκείνοι θα μπορούν να απολαύσουν μία ζωή με καλύτερους όρους απ' ότι τώρα."

_"Σωστά τοποθέτησες το θέμα" _είπε και πάλι η Σαφίρα. _"Με αυτόν τον τρόπο δεν αμφισβητείς τον λόγο και τις προθέσεις του. Ας ελπίσουμε ότι θα συμφωνήσει να μας ακολουθήσει. Όσο για τον Θορν… νομίζω ότι είναι ήδη πεπεισμένος." _

Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε αχνά. "Λοιπόν, Μέρταγκ; Πότε θα μπορέσουμε να επισκεφτούμε αυτούς τους ανθρώπους; Είμαι πραγματικά περίεργος να τους γνωρίσω."

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	18. Chapter 18

Όπου ο Έραγκον και ο Μέρταγκ συζητούν για τους κατοίκους του κρυμμένου χωριού.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 18**

Η πρόθεση του Έραγκον να μεσολαβήσει στη Ναζουάντα υπέρ των προσφύγων του μυστικού χωριού, προκάλεσε στον Μέρταγκ ανακούφιση. Μέσα στην καρδιά του ένοιωσε τη χαρά και αγαλλίαση του Θορν επίσης. Αν κατάφερναν να τακτοποιήσουν τους πιστούς τους ανθρώπους κάπως καλύτερα, παρά να τους εγκαταλείψουν – έστω και για μικρό χρονικό διάστημα – τότε θα ήταν και οι ίδιοι ελεύθεροι να ταξιδέψουν μακριά, ως τη χώρα του Έραγκον και ακόμα παραπέρα. Ο Θορν ήταν ενθουσιασμένος με αυτή την προοπτική, ο Μέρταγκ κάπως περισσότερο συγκρατημένος.

_"__Πιθανών να χρειαστεί να επανέλθουμε στα οικεία μέρη πολύ πιο σύντομα απ' όσο υπολογίζεις" _υπενθύμισε στον κόκκινο δράκο.

_"__Πιθανών, εκλεκτέ μου! Μονάχα πιθανών!" _

_"__Να σου υπενθυμίσω, Θορν, ότι οι άνθρωποι αυτοί ίσως είναι οι μόνοι που μας τιμούν και μας σέβονται σε ολόκληρη την Αλαγαισία."_

_"__Μπορεί να είναι όπως τα λες, σύντροφε του νου και της καρδιάς μου, όμως τίποτε δεν εμποδίζει κάποιους άλλους να μας τιμήσουν και να μας σεβαστούν με παρόμοιο τρόπο στο μέλλον." _

Η χαρά του κόκκινου δράκου ήταν τόση, που ο Μέρταγκ δεν θα έμπαινε στη διαδικασία αυτή τη στιγμή, να του εξηγήσει το πόσο δύσκολο ήταν κάτι τέτοιο. Αντί γι' αυτό, στράφηκε προς τον Έραγκον. "Θα μπορούσα να σε διαβεβαιώσω, ότι οι άνθρωποι αυτοί δεν αποτελούν πια κάποιον κίνδυνο για τους υπηκόους της Ναζουάντα, αλλά θα προτιμούσα να διαμορφώσεις ιδίαν αντίληψη προτού αποφασίσεις κάτι υπέρ τους. Από τη μεριά μου το μόνο που μπορώ είναι να σου εκθέσω με λίγα λόγια την ιστορία των σημαντικότερων από αυτούς. Όσο για το να τους επισκεφθούμε … ίσως είναι καλύτερα να περιμένεις μέχρι το πρωί. Οι άνθρωποι αυτοί ήδη γνωρίζουν για την παρουσία σας εδώ, τη δική σου και της Σαφίρα, και είναι ήδη πολύ φοβισμένοι. Μία βραδινή επίσκεψή μας στο χωριό δεν θα κατάφερνε άλλο, από το να ενισχύσει αυτόν τον φόβο."

"Αφού εσύ που τους γνωρίζεις με διαβεβαιώνεις, εμπιστεύομαι την κρίση σου" αποκρίθηκε ο Έραγκον εγκάρδια. "Πάντως εξακολουθώ να είμαι περίεργος για να τους συναντήσω. Φυσικά όταν εσύ κρίνεις πως θα είναι ο κατάλληλος χρόνος" βιάστηκε να συμπληρώσει. "Φαντάζομαι ότι αυτό δεν θα πρέπει να αργήσει. Λείπουμε πολύ καιρό από το κάστρο των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, βλέπεις… Τα ξωτικά μπορεί να τα καταφέρνουν μια χαρά μόνα τους, δεν θα θέλαμε όμως να λείπουμε για υπερβολικά μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα."

Η Σαφίρα ξεφύσηξε ένα συννεφάκι γαλάζιου καπνού από τη γωνιά της πλάι στο τζάκι συμφωνώντας με τον καβαλάρη της. Ταυτόχρονα σκούντηξε το Θορν στο πλευρό ευχαριστημένη για την τροπή που είχε πάρει η κατάσταση.

_"Τόνισε στον Μέρταγκ, ότι δεν πρέπει να χάνεται χρήσιμος χρόνος. Αν πρέπει να επικοινωνήσουμε με τη Ναζουάντα, τότε θα πρέπει να βιαστούμε" _είπε στον Έραγκον._ "Υπάρχουν τόσα και τόσα που πρέπει να κανονιστούν, μέχρι να μπορέσουμε να γυρίσουμε στη χώρα των δράκων μαζί με τους Μέρταγκ και Θορν."_

_"Μείνε ήσυχη, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα."_

Ο Έραγκον κοίταξε ολόισια στα μάτια τον Μέρταγκ. "Πάντως θα με ενδιέφερε να μάθω μερικά πράγματα γι' αυτούς τους ανθρώπους πριν τους συναντήσω."

Ο Μέρταγκ έριξε ένα μεγάλο κούτσουρο στο τζάκι, τροφοδοτώντας τη φωτιά. Οι ώρες της ημέρας είχαν ήδη περάσει και καθώς η νύχτα ξεδιπλωνόταν έξω από το βουνό και η κακοκαιρία κρατούσε ακόμα, τα παγωμένα ρεύματα έφταναν ως το δωμάτιο που μοιραζόταν με τον Έραγκον. Μόλις η ζωηρή φλόγα φώτισε τον χώρο και η γλυκιά ζεστασιά απλώθηκε τριγύρω, ο Μέρταγκ κάθισε και πάλι πλάι στον Έραγκον. "Μπορώ να σε ενημερώσω με λίγα λόγια για τα βασικότερα πρόσωπα που κατοικούν στο χωριό."

Ο Μέρταγκ διηγήθηκε με λεπτομέρειες στον Έραγκον όλα όσα αφορούσαν τον λόρδο Φιόρν, σαν το πιο κύριο πρόσωπο που κατοικούσε στους πρόποδες του βουνού. Του μίλησε για την καταγωγή της οικογένειάς του και τη στενή σχέση που είχε με τον Γκαλμπατόριξ. Του διηγήθηκε την αποστολή του Φιόρν στο Γκίλ'ιντ, όπου εκεί ήταν τα μάτια και τα αυτιά του βασιλιά, μιας και ήταν ένα πρόσωπο που το εμπιστευόταν απόλυτα. Ο λόγος της παρουσίας του εκεί δεν ήταν άλλος, παρά να ελέγχει τις κινήσεις του λόρδου Μπαρστ και των αξιωματικών του. Δεν παρέλειψε να αναφέρει τη συγγένεια του Φιόρν με τον λόρδο του Γκίλ'ιντ μέσω των γυναικών τους, που ήταν εξαδέλφες, ούτε και τα σχετικά με την αυτοεξορία του από τον φόβο των αντιποίνων, μόλις χάθηκε η μάχη της πρωτεύουσας. Ο Μέρταγκ ανέφερε επίσης, ότι οι περισσότεροι κάτοικοι του χωριού ήταν δικοί του υπηρέτες, που από ανάγκη τον είχαν ακολουθήσει.

Ο Έραγκον τέντωσε τα πόδια προς το μέρος της φωτιάς καλοδεχούμενος τη ζέστη. Η πολύωρη εξάσκηση στην ξιφομαχία με τον Μέρταγκ τον είχε αφήσει κουρασμένο, με πονεμένους μύες και ιδρωμένο. Η ψυχρότητα στην ατμόσφαιρα του δωματίου εδώ και ώρα τον είχε παγώσει. Παρ' όλα αυτά άκουσε την περιγραφή του αδελφού του με μεγάλη προσοχή. Αυτός ο άρχοντας Φιόρν θα πρέπει να ήταν ένα πολύ σημαίνον πρόσωπο στη στρατιωτική κοινωνία του Γκίλ'ιντ. Και εφ' όσον ο Γκαλμπατόριξ του είχε τόσο μεγάλη εμπιστοσύνη, αυτό θα σήμαινε ότι τον είχε δέσει με όρκους πριν τον ξαποστείλει να ελέγχει τον περιβόητο λόρδο Μπαρστ. Μετά το θάνατο του μεγάλου προστάτη του, του Γκαλμπατόριξ, καθώς και του λόρδου με τη θηριώδη συμπεριφορά, ήταν φυσικό ο άρχοντας Φιόρν να είχε φοβηθεί για τη ζωή του.

"Είσαι όμως σίγουρος, αδελφέ, ότι αυτός ο άντρας, ο Φιόρν, δεν θα αποτελέσει κίνδυνο στο μέλλον για το βασίλειο της Ναζουάντα; Θέλω να πω, ένας άνθρωπος τόσο πιστός στον Γκαλμπατόριξ, ίσως παραμένει ακόμα πιστός στη μνήμη εκείνου. Πιθανό είναι να θελήσει να εκδικηθεί τον θάνατό του."

Στα τελευταία λόγια του Έραγκον ο Μέρταγκ έκλινε το κεφάλι λίγο στο πλάι και αφέθηκε να τον κοιτάζει εξεταστικά για μερικές στιγμές. "Πρέπει να καταλάβεις, Έραγκον, ότι άνθρωποι σαν τον άρχοντα Φιόρν φροντίζουν τόσο πολύ για την ευμάρεια τη δική τους και των οικείων τους, που πίστη και όρκοι δεν είναι αρκετοί για αυτούς, ώστε να τους υπαγορεύσουν την εκδίκηση. Η απάντηση λοιπόν στην ερώτησή σου είναι, όχι. Δεν το θεωρώ πιθανόν, ότι αν ο Φιόρν κατάφερνε να ενσωματωθεί και πάλι στην διοίκηση της Αλαγαισίας, θα νοιαζόταν να πάρει μια άχρηστη γι' αυτόν εκδίκηση. Το πιθανότερο είναι…" και εδώ ο Μέρταγκ χαμογέλασε με νόημα "είναι να φροντίσει να ξεπεράσει σε πίστη και τους πιστότερους της Ναζουάντα. Εφ' όσον βέβαια κρίνει, ότι έχει γι' αυτό να λαμβάνει έστω και τα ελάχιστα αξιώματα."

Ο Μέρταγκ βολεύτηκε ξανά στο κάθισμά του σταυρώνοντας τα πόδια, διώχνοντας έναν επίμονο βόστρυχο από τα σκούρα του μαλλιά, που επέμενε να πέφτει στο μέτωπό του. "Ο λόρδος Φιόρν οφείλει να φροντίσει για το μέλλον της θυγατέρας του και φυσικά της – κατά πολλά χρόνια νεώτερης και ωραιότατης – συζύγου του, που υπεραγαπά. Πιστεύω ακράδαντα, ότι θα έκανε γι' αυτές τα πάντα." Ο καβαλάρης του κόκκινου δράκου απέμεινε για λίγο σιωπηλός συγκεντρώνοντας τις σκέψεις του. "Δεν είναι όμως μονάχα ο λόρδος και η οικογένειά του τα εξορισμένα πρόσωπα από την επικράτεια της Αλαγαισίας. Υπάρχουν ακόμα δύο αυλικοί της Σίουνον, και κάποιοι κρατικοί λειτουργοί του παλιού καθεστώτος με τις οικογένειές του· γυναίκες, παιδιά και γέροντες γονείς. Ο ένας μάλιστα απ' αυτούς είναι πια υπέργηρος και μόνιμα σχεδόν κρεβατωμένος. Αν ήθελες να μεσολαβήσεις γι' αυτούς στη Ναζουάντα, το μόνο που μπορεί να περιμένουν είναι ευπρεπή γεράματα και ένα γλυκύτερο τέλος της ζωής τους σε ηπιότερες συνθήκες. Όλοι οι άλλοι, πέρα βέβαια από τους υπηρέτες, είναι μια ομάδα στρατιωτών και ο αρχηγός τους, πρώην αξιωματικός της φρουράς του Γκίλ'ιντ. Ο Γιάν Σβένσον – αυτό είναι το όνομά του – είναι καλός πολεμιστής. Ανήκε από παιδί σχεδόν στο στράτευμα και κάποιος θα μπορούσε μάλιστα να πει, ότι μεγάλωσε μέσα στον στρατώνα. Όταν ο λόρδος Μπαρστ σκοτώθηκε και η μάχη χάθηκε, ο Γιάν και οι άντρες του αρνήθηκαν να παραδώσουν τα όπλα για το φόβο των αντιποίνων. Μέσα στον απόηχο των γεγονότων κατόρθωσαν να διαφύγουν προς τα βόρεια του Γκίλ'ιντ και καθ' οδόν συναντήθηκαν με τους ανθρώπους του άρχοντα Φιόρν. Οι στρατιώτες ήταν αυτοί που τους προφύλαξαν από τις ομάδες των ληστών και που κατάφεραν να τους οδηγήσουν σώους έξω από τα εδάφη της Αλαγαισίας και μέχρι εδώ."

Ο Έραγκον κάπως πείστηκε από τα λεγόμενα του Μέρταγκ. Ο αδελφός του γνώριζε καλύτερα τον άρχοντα Φιόρν και, επιπλέον η παραμονή του για αρκετά χρόνια στο παλάτι της Ουρου'μπαίην, τον είχε καταστήσει ικανό κριτή των χαρακτήρων των αυλικών. Δεν θα παρέλειπε βέβαια να σχηματίσει δική του άποψη, μόλις οι συνθήκες για επίσκεψη στο χωριό θα το επέτρεπαν. Όσο για τους υπόλοιπους, πρώην κρατικούς λειτουργούς από τη Σίουνον, θα έβλεπε. Αυτό που τον προβλημάτισε όμως, ήταν η ύπαρξη δοκιμασμένων στρατιωτών ανάμεσα στους κατοίκους. Κάποιοι απ' αυτούς δεν θα μπορούσε να είναι επικίνδυνοι; Ίσως πιο επικίνδυνοι απ' ότι ο παλιός αυλικός του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Αυτοί δεν θα είχαν να χάσουν πιθανά αξιώματα και αν παρουσιαζόταν η ευκαιρία να προκαλέσουν δολιοφθορά στη νέα ηγεσία της Αλαγαισίας, δεν θα δοκίμαζαν; "Και ποια είναι η γνώμη η δική σου γι' αυτόν, τον Σβένσον και τους άντρες του;" ρώτησε τον Μέρταγκ μόλις αυτός σταμάτησε να ιστορεί. "Είναι πιθανό κάποιοι από αυτούς να μας δημιουργήσουν φασαρίες; Φαντάζομαι ότι ο αξιωματικός τους, για να ανήκει από τόσο νέος στο στράτευμα και να έχει κερδίσει τη θέση του βαθμοφόρου, θα έχει δώσει και ανάλογους όρκους πίστης στο παλιό καθεστώς."

Ο Μέρταγκ έγνεψε θετικά. "Ο Γιάν Σβένσον έχει δώσει τους ίδιους όρκους πίστης, όπως και όλοι οι άλλοι στρατιώτες. Είναι ακόμα πιστός στους όρκους αυτούς, μέχρι τουλάχιστον να τους αντικαταστήσει με άλλους. Αν θες τη γνώμη μου όμως, ο Σβένσον είναι άντρας τίμιος. Ποτέ δεν θα έκανε κάτι που θα βλάψει κάποιον πιο αδύνατο απ' ότι ο ίδιος. Η τιμή του δεν του επιτρέπει να προβεί σε ύπουλες ενέργειες. Πιστεύω ότι αν είχε να αντιμετωπίσει κάποιον αντίπαλο, θα το έκανε ευθέως."

Ο Μέρταγκ είχε γνωρίσει αρκετά καλά τον αξιωματικό και τους άντρες του κατά τη διάρκεια των κυνηγετικών εξορμήσεων. Όφειλε να παραδεχτεί ότι όλοι τους ήταν σ' αυτόν πιστοί. Μία ομάδα που πάνω της μπορούσαν να βασίζονταν οι αδύναμοι κάτοικοι του χωριού.

"Οφείλω να παραδεχτώ, Έραγκον, ότι ο Γιάν Σβένσον είναι ένα πολύ κεντρικό πρόσωπο στη μικρή αυτή κοινότητα. Όλοι οι άντρες του είναι πιστοί στο πρόσωπό του και ο ίδιος τους καθοδηγεί με σύνεση και σωφροσύνη. Χωρίς τη βοήθεια αυτής της ομάδας οι υπόλοιποι κάτοικοι δεν θα τα είχαν καταφέρει να επιβιώσουν. Ιδίως οι ηλικιωμένοι κρατικοί λειτουργοί από τη Σίουνον. Ξέρω καλά, ότι μετά την πτώση του Γκαλμπατόριξ κυνηγήθηκαν από το ανεξέλεγκτο πλήθος και κατάφεραν με δυσκολία να σωθούν δωροδοκώντας την φρουρά. Πρόκειται όπως σου είπα για εντελώς ακίνδυνα άτομα, ιδίως ο υπερήλικας και ασθενής." Ο Μέρταγκ ανασήκωσε τους ώμους. "Όσον αφορά τους λίγους γέροντες γονείς, γυναίκες και παιδιά, είναι μετρημένοι στα δάκτυλα. Υπάρχουν βέβαια και οι υπηρέτες του άρχοντα Φιόρν, αλλά δεν πιστεύω ότι θα παραμείνουν περισσότερο πιστοί στον ίδιο, απ' ότι στον κάθε άλλον."

Ο Έραγκον ένευσε σκεπτικός. Από την πολιτική σκοπιά που παρουσίαζε ο Μέρταγκ το θέμα, μάλλον είχε δίκιο. Μέσα στο νου του άρχιζε να διαμορφώνεται ένα πλάνο, για το πώς θα μπορούσε καλύτερα να χειριστεί αυτή την κατάσταση. Θα έπρεπε να επικοινωνήσει με την ίδια τη Ναζουάντα και να της μιλήσει για όλα όσα είχε μάθει. Να της ζητήσει να εξετάσει, αν πράγματι συνέβαιναν ακόμα αδικίες στις περιφερειακές πόλεις του βασιλείου, που στρέφονταν εναντίων των πρώην κατεχόντων την εξουσία και των οικογενειών τους. Η σκέψη ότι θα έπρεπε να έχει προσφέρει περισσότερα προτού εγκαταλείψει την Αλαγαισία δεν τον άφηνε. Ήταν ή μήπως δεν ήταν δρακοκαβαλάρης; Όφειλε ή δεν όφειλε να επιβάλει την ειρήνη; Γιατί είχε βιαστεί να φύγει τόσο νωρίς; Ο φόβος μήπως, ότι θα έφτανε η μέρα να καταχραστεί την εξουσία που είχε κερδίσει, ήταν η αιτία;

Στράφηκε προς τον αδελφό του κοιτάζοντάς τον μέσα στα μάτια. Στην περίπτωση αυτή η βοήθεια του Μέρταγκ ίσως αποδεικνυόταν πιο χρήσιμη απ' όσο είχε αρχικά νομίσει. "Αρκούμαι στη δική σου γνώμη γι' αυτούς τους ανθρώπους, αδελφέ" του είπε. "Με το πρώτο πρωινό φως όμως θέλω να φροντίσεις να με φέρεις σ' επαφή μαζί τους. Δεν υπάρχει πολύς χρόνος για να καθυστερήσουμε την επιστροφή μας στη χώρα των δράκων και έχουμε πολλά να κανονίσουμε πριν απ' αυτό."

_"__Μην βιάζεσαι να του υποσχεθείς, μικρούλη" _παρενέβη η Σαφίρα. _"Ο Μέρταγκ μπορεί να ισχυρίζεται ό,τι θέλει. Εμείς οι δύο όμως θα αποφασίσουμε για την τύχη των κατοίκων, αφού πρωτύτερα εξετάσουμε μαζί την κάθε μία περίπτωση αυτών των ανθρώπων."_

Και πάλι η εκλεκτή του είχε δίκιο κι ο Έραγκον το παραδέχτηκε.

"Θα κάνω όπως μου λες, μα μόλις ξημερώσει" συμφώνησε ο Μέρταγκ. "Σε προσκαλώ να μιλήσουμε και οι δύο στους κατοίκους του χωριού, αφού όμως πρωτύτερα έχουμε ένα σχέδιο να τους προτείνουμε σχετικό με μια μελλοντική αποκατάσταση. Πιο πριν, ίσως είναι παράκαιρο να δοθούν κάποιες υποσχέσεις σ' αυτούς τους ανθρώπους, που ίσως αποδειχθούν κενές."

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν θα επέτρεπε να διασαλευτεί η τόσο δύσκολα αποκτημένη ισορροπία ανάμεσα στους κατοίκους του μυστικού χωριού και την σκληρή πραγματικότητα της ζωής τους στο βορρά. Από τη στιγμή που είχε υποχρεωθεί να αποκαλύψει στον Έραγκον την ύπαρξή τους, δεν είχε καμία αντίρρηση να φέρει αυτόν και τη Σαφίρα σε επαφή μαζί τους. Η τιμή του όμως και οι ευθύνες που είχε αναλάβει απέναντί σ' αυτούς, δεν του επέτρεπε να τους αφήσει πρώτα να ελπίσουν και κατόπιν να απογοητευθούν από τα ίδια τα γεγονότα.

Ο Έραγκον αναλογίστηκε για λίγο σκεπτικός τα λόγια του αδελφού του. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε άδικο να του ζητά ένα σχέδιο για τη μετεγκατάσταση αυτού του μικρού πληθυσμού. Αν και ο Έραγκον δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί τη Ναζουάντα να αρνείται στο αίτημά του για βοήθεια αυτών όλων των ατυχών, μπορούσε να φανταστεί πολλές άλλες αιτίες, που θα καθιστούσαν κάτι τέτοιο αδύνατο. Ακόμα ίσως και την άρνηση των ιδίων. Ίσως το ιδανικό θα ήταν να δημιουργηθεί γι' αυτούς τους πρόσφυγες ένας χώρος, ένα νέο χωριό, στο βορρά μεν, αλλά σε νοτιότερο σημείο και μέσα στα εδάφη της Αλαγαισίας. Ένα μέρος όπου και πιο κοντά να βρίσκεται σε κατοικημένες περιοχές και να μπορούν να διαμορφωθούν τα εδάφη σε γόνιμα χωράφια. Σημείωσε στο νου του να το συζητήσει και αυτό με τον Μέρταγκ αργότερα.

"Καλά λοιπόν!" Ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε κατευθυνόμενος προς το δρακοστάσιο, ζητώντας από τη Σαφίρα του να τον ακολουθήσει. "Πηγαίνω να πλαγιάσω στο δρακοστάσιο, αδελφέ. Πρέπει να παραδεχτώ ότι η μονομαχία μαζί σου με κούρασε περισσότερο απ' όσο περίμενα. Να παραδεχτώ επίσης, ότι είσαι δυνατότερος από πολλά άλλα ξωτικά. Καληνύχτα και θα τα ξαναπούμε το πρωί."

Ο Μέρταγκ χαμογέλασε κάπως θλιμμένα. "Μπορείς αν θέλεις να χρησιμοποιήσεις τους δικούς μου χώρους, Έραγκον, το κρεβάτι, το λουτρό μου… Εγώ μπορώ και πάλι να αρκεστώ στη συντροφιά του Θορν πλάι στο τζάκι."

Ο Έραγκον άφησε το τραπέζι αρκετά απότομα και ο Μέρταγκ απόμεινε να τον κοιτάζει παραξενεμένος. Εκείνος περίμενε, ότι η περιέργεια του αδελφού του θα τον εξωθούσε σε περισσότερες ερωτήσεις σχετικά με τους κατοίκους και τη ζωή τους στο χωριό. Σκόπευε μάλιστα να του προτείνει να συμμετέχουν μαζί με τη Σαφίρα στο προκαθορισμένο κυνήγι στις παρυφές του ξωτικίσιου δάσους, που είχε σχεδιαστεί εδώ και μέρες, αλλά η κακοκαιρία το είχε αποτρέψει. Έτσι θα τους δινόταν η ευκαιρία να γνωριστούν καλύτερα με τους κατοίκους.

"Θα μπορούσα ακόμα να σου ετοιμάσω και κάτι άλλο για φαγητό" πρότεινε στον Έραγκον. "Σίγουρα αυτό το μικρό κομμάτι πίτας δεν θα ήταν αρκετό να σε χορτάσει."

_"__Παραδέξου ότι σου αρέσει η συζήτηση και συναναστροφή μαζί του"_ βαθιά μέσα στο νου του Μέρταγκ η φωνή του Θορν ακούστηκε εύθυμη. _"Είχες ζήσει για πολύ χρόνο τη μοναξιά σου, εκλεκτέ μου." _

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν μπορούσε να μην παραδεχτεί με ειλικρίνεια, ότι ο δράκος είχε απόλυτο δίκιο.

Ο Έραγκον πισωγύρισε χαμογελώντας ευχαριστημένος. Ο τόνος της φωνής του αδελφού του μιλούσε για μια λαχτάρα ανθρώπινης επαφής. Αυτό ήταν κάτι που πολύ τον ευχαρίστησε. Αρχικά είχαν σχεδιάσει με τη Σαφίρα να απομακρύνουν τους Μέρταγκ και Θορν από τα σύνορα της Αλαγαισίας κρατώντας τους κοντά τους, για να τους ελέγχουν. Αν όμως η σχέση τους μαζί τους εξελισσόταν σε σχέση αμοιβαίας κατανόησης, τόσο το καλύτερο για όλους.

"Σ' ευχαριστώ πολύ, αδελφέ, όμως δεν θέλω να γίνομαι μεγαλύτερη ενόχληση, ούτε να καταχρώμαι τη φιλοξενία σου. Μπορείς να χρησιμοποιήσεις το λουτρό και το κρεβάτι σου ως συνήθως. Όσο για μας, θα βολευτούμε μια χαρά στο δρακοστάσιο." Το πρόσθετο ενδιαφέρον του Μέρταγκ για το αν έχει χορτάσει την πείνα του και η προθυμία να ετοιμάσει γι' αυτόν ένα γεύμα συγκίνησε τον Έραγκον επίσης. "Πήγαινε κι εσύ να ξεκουραστείς" τον προέτρεψε. "Θα ετοιμάσουμε κάτι μαζί για φαγητό αύριο το πρωί." Ο Έραγκον σήκωσε το χέρι σ' ένα εγκάρδιο χαιρετισμό. "Καλή σας νύχτα Μέρταγκ και Θορν. Θα τα πούμε και πάλι αύριο."

Ο Μέρταγκ καληνύχτισε τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα, κατόπιν πλησίασε στη γωνιά όπου ο κόκκινος δράκος αναπαυόταν και χάιδεψε τρυφερά το μουσούδι του. Ο Θορν έγειρε πάνω του και ο Μέρταγκ τον αγκάλιασε από τον λαιμό. "_Νομίζω ότι θα περάσω κι αυτή τη νύχτα μου κοντά σου" _του είπε.

Ο Θορν φύσηξε ένα μικρό συννεφάκι καπνού πάνω απ' το κεφάλι του καβαλάρη του και η ζεστή του ανάσα ανάδευσε τα μαλλιά του. _"Καλύτερα να επιστρέψεις στο λουτρό και στο κρεβάτι σου. Εγώ θα είμαι μια χαρά πάνω στα δέρματα, δίπλα στο τζάκι. Εσύ ξεκουράσου, Μέρταγκ. Η μέρα ήταν κοπιαστική εξ αιτίας της μονομαχίας σας, την οποία πραγματικά απόλαυσα όσο τίποτε άλλο. Ήταν επίσης γεμάτη γεγονότα. Χαίρομαι όμως για τις αποκαλύψεις σου στον Έραγκον για τους κατοίκους του μυστικού χωριού."_

Ο Μέρταγκ έκρυψε για λίγο το πρόσωπό του στο ζεστό λαιμό του δράκου. _"Ο Έραγκον πρόκειται να έρθει σε επαφή με τη Ναζουάντα…" _

_"__Το ίδιο κι εσύ επίσης." _Ο Θορν καταλάβαινε καλύτερα από τον καθένα τη λαχτάρα του εκλεκτού του. Δεν γινόταν όμως να επιτρέψει φρούδες ελπίδες. _"Το σημαντικότερο όμως είναι, ότι θα ακολουθήσουμε τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα" _είπε, για να στρέψει το νου του καβαλάρη του σε κάτι διαφορετικό.

_"__Φαντάσου, Θορν, θα μπορέσουμε, εσύ κι εγώ, να ταξιδέψουμε σε μέρη μακρινά…"_ η φωνή του Μέρταγκ έκρυβε μέσα της μεγάλη δόση νοσταλγίας.

_"…__θα δούμε τους ελεύθερους δράκους…"_ η λαχτάρα του Θορν ήταν πασιφανής.

_"__Τις χώρες τις ζεστές κάτω απ' τον ήλιο και… τόσα ακόμα!" _συμπλήρωσε ο καβαλάρης. _"Όλα όσα έχουμε στερηθεί."_

_"__Καλύτερα να ξεκουραστείς απόψε όσο περισσότερο μπορείς. Και η αυριανή μέρα θα είναι εξίσου δύσκολη, αλλά ενδιαφέρουσα. Καληνύχτα, Μέρταγκ!"_

_"__Καλή σου νύχτα, Θορν!"_

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης επέστρεψε στα δωμάτιά του και μετά από ένα σύντομο λουτρό ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι του δίχως άλλες σκέψεις, για να κοιμηθεί μέχρι το πρωί.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	19. Chapter 19

Όπου ο Έραγκον και ο Μέρταγκ ετοιμάζονται για την πρώτη επαφή με τους κατοίκους του χωριού, ενώ εκείνοι ακόμα ανησυχούν.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 19**

Η νύχτα είχε περάσει ήσυχη για τον Έραγκον, που κατάφερε να ξεκουραστεί μερικές ώρες στο πλευρό της κοιμισμένης Σαφίρα. Μπορεί το δρακοστάσιο να μην ήταν χώρος το ίδιο ζεστός, όπως το δωμάτιο του τζακιού ή το κρεβάτι του Μέρταγκ, αλλά η ζεστασιά που ανάδυε το σώμα της δράκαινας θέρμαινε και τον καβαλάρη της. Θα πρέπει να ήταν λίγο πριν το χάραμα πια στον έξω κόσμο, όταν ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε από τις γούνες και τα δέρματα, έσιαξε τα ρούχα του και ζώστηκε το σπαθί του. Με λίγο παγωμένο νερό από την πέτρινη γούρνα ένιψε το πρόσωπο απομακρύνοντας και τα τελευταία υπόλοιπα ενός ελαφρύτατου ύπνου.

Τα κούτσουρα στο τζάκι σιγόκαιγαν ακόμα και ο Έραγκον τροφοδότησε τη φωτιά από το σωρό των ξύλων, όπως είχε δει την προηγούμενη να κάνει ο Μέρταγκ. Ο Θορν βρισκόταν ξαπλωμένος στη γωνιά του, περιμένοντας ίσως τη Σαφίρα, που έπινε νερό από τη γούρνα του δρακοστάσιου και περιποιόταν τα νύχια και τα φτερά της. Ο Έραγκον δεν ήξερε αν ο κόκκινος δράκος είχε ξυπνήσει. Παρ' όλα αυτά τον χαιρέτησε με σιγανή φωνή, για να μην τον ενοχλήσει αν ακόμα κοιμόταν. _"Καλή σου μέρα, γενναίε δράκε!" _

_"__Καλημερίζω τον Έραγκον-αδελφό-του-Μέρταγκ, δρακοκαβαλάρη της μεγαλόπρεπης Σαφίρα" _απάντησε ο κόκκινος δράκος, ενώ το ένα μάτι του, στο έντονο χρώμα του κινναβαρίτη, άνοιξε και στράφηκε πάνω στον άνθρωπο που είχε εμφανιστεί από το δρακοστάσιο. _"Ο εκλεκτός μου θα βρίσκεται σε λίγο κοντά μας." _

Ο Θορν άλλαξε πλευρό τεμπέλικα, τεντώθηκε, χασμουρήθηκε και άρχισε να γλείφει επιδεικτικά το ένα του νύχι. Την ίδια στιγμή στο διαμέρισμα πίσω από το τζάκι, ο Μέρταγκ κράτησε στα χέρια το θηκάρι με το Ζάρ'ροκ έτοιμος να ζωστεί το σπαθί του. Άλλαξε όμως γνώμη και τοποθέτησε και πάλι το σπαθί με το κόκκινο ρουμπίνι στην επιφάνεια του τραπεζιού του. Σε λίγο αυτός και ο Έραγκον θα εμφανίζονταν μπροστά στους κατοίκους του μυστικού χωριού. Αν έρχονταν άοπλοι, θα δήλωναν πασιφανώς την καλή τους πρόθεση. Ο Μέρταγκ έβγαλε το στιλέτο με την ασημένια λαβή, που είχε πάντοτε κρυμμένο μέσα την μπότα του, τοποθετώντας το και αυτό πλάι στο Ζάρ'ροκ.

Τελείως άοπλος διέσχισε τον στενό διάδρομο, για να εμφανιστεί στην άλλη άκρη της αίθουσας του τζακιού. Χαμογέλασε αχνά διαπιστώνοντας ότι ο Έραγκον βρισκόταν ήδη εκεί και είχε τροφοδοτήσει τη φωτιά με ξύλα. Η φλόγα είχε ζωηρέψει και το θάλπος της ζέστης απλωνόταν στον χώρο. "Καλημέρα, αδελφέ! Πώς ήταν η νύχτα σας;"

Ακούγοντας τη φωνή του Μέρταγκ να τον καλημερίζει, ο Έραγκον στράφηκε απότομα. "Καλημέρα και σ' εσένα Μέρταγκ, η νύχτα μας ήταν καλή. Ξεκουραστήκαμε και οι δύο μια χαρά στο δρακοστάσιο." Τα μάτια του Έραγκον στράφηκαν προς την ζώνη του αδελφού του παρατηρώντας παραξενεμένος την έλλειψη του σπαθιού. Για πρώτη φορά, από τη στιγμή που είχαν έρθει με τη Σαφίρα σ' αυτό το μέρος, είδε το Μέρταγκ άοπλο και αυτό του έκανε εντύπωση.

_"Ίσως αποφάσισε τελικά να μας εμπιστευθεί." _Η Σαφίρα έκανε μεγαλόπρεπα την είσοδό της στο δωμάτιο και κατευθύνθηκε προς το σημείο που ο Θορν ήταν ακόμα πλαγιασμένος στη γωνιά του επάνω στα δέρματα. Η δράκαινα τέντωσε τον λαιμό της και ακούμπησε το μουσούδι της σ' αυτό του Θορν, χαιρετώντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο τον κόκκινο δράκο.

_"Ίσως…" _Ο Έραγκον κρέμασε το τσουκάλι με καθαρό νερό πάνω από τις φλόγες.

"Μάλλον εμείς οι δύο θα πρέπει να φροντίσουμε να μαγειρέψουμε κάτι για φαγητό, αδελφέ" είπε στον Μέρταγκ. "Ο ολονύκτιος ύπνος άνοιξε την όρεξή μου και τώρα πεινάω."

Από την αποθήκη των προμηθειών του ο Μέρταγκ έφερε μία μικρή ποσότητα βοτάνου, το έδωσε στον Έραγκον, για να το ρίξει μέσα στο τσουκάλι του νερού να βράσει. Κατόπιν έκοψε λεπτές λωρίδες καπνισμένου κρέατος και τις τοποθέτησε σε μία λεπτή, πέτρινη πλάκα, για να ψηθούν στην πυροστιά του τζακιού. "Λυπάμαι, Έραγκον, που δεν υπάρχουν άλλα χορταρικά, φρούτα ή ψωμί για να συνοδεύσεις το πρωινό σου. Θα πρέπει, αδελφέ, να αρκεστείς στο ρόφημα, το κρέας και κάποιο μικρό κομμάτι πίτας, που σου φύλαξα από εχθές."

Ο Μέρταγκ άπλωσε στο πέτρινο τραπέζι του κύπελλα και γαβάθες φαγητού. Μια ματιά που έριξε προς τη μεριά του Θορν, τον έκανε αυθόρμητα να χαμογελάσει. Εκείνη τη στιγμή ο κόκκινος δράκος έτριβε το ρύγχος του στον λαιμό της γαλανής Σαφίρα και ένοιωθε πολύ ευχαριστημένος για αυτήν τη φιλική προσέγγιση. Για να μην τον ενοχλήσει, αλλά και για να κρύψει το χαμόγελό του, ο Μέρταγκ βάλθηκε να ελέγχει το ψήσιμο γυρίζοντας τις λωρίδες του κρέατος πάνω στην πλάκα.

Λίγο πιο δίπλα ο Έραγκον είχε ρίξει τα αρωματικά φύλλα μέσα στη χύτρα με το νερό που έβραζε και απόμενε να ανασαίνει βαθιά την αναζωογονητική μυρωδιά τους. Παλιές αναμνήσεις από το δάσος των ξωτικών γέμισαν ξανά το νου του, δεν άφησε όμως τη μελαγχολία να κυριέψει την καρδιά του. "Το ρόφημα και ένα μικρό κομμάτι κρέας είναι αρκετά για μένα, αδελφέ" δήλωσε χαμογελαστός, καθώς έφερνε το τσουκάλι με το βραστό περιεχόμενό του ακουμπώντας το στην πέτρινη επιφάνεια του τραπεζιού, κρατώντας προσεκτικά το χερούλι. "Έχει περισσέψει ένα κομμάτι πίτα, αλλά αυτό είναι δικαιωματικά δικό σου. Ούτε καν τη δοκίμασες χθες."

Ο Έραγκον κάθισε στον πέτρινο πάγκο, κέρασε το τσάι μέσα στις κούπες τους και φύσηξε τη δική για να κρυώσει. Την ίδια στιγμή η Σαφίρα μοιραζόταν εκ νέου εικόνες και συναισθήματα με τον αρσενικό δράκο έχοντας μαζί του μια συνομιλία που αφορούσε το αρχαίο τους είδος. Ο καβαλάρης της είχε καιρό να τη νοιώσει τόσο ικανοποιημένη. Στράφηκε προς τη μεριά της πυροστιάς, όπου τα κομμάτια του κρέατος τσιτσίριζαν καθώς το λίπος τους ψηνόταν. Η μυρωδιά κάθε άλλο παρά δυσάρεστη του φάνηκε εκείνη την ώρα, παρά έφερε στο νου του αναμνήσεις από τα παιδικά του χρόνια στο Κάρβαχωλ. Χτυπώντας ρυθμικά τα δάχτυλά του πάνω στην κρύα επιφάνεια μουρμούρισε τον σκοπό από ένα παλιό τραγούδι, που η θεία Μάριαν συνήθιζε να σιγοτραγουδά την ώρα που μαγείρευε το δείπνο.

Ο Μέρταγκ μοίρασε το ψημένο κρέας μέσα στις δύο γαβάθες του πρωινού και τράβηξε το μικρό ταψί με το κομμάτι της πίτας της Νολβέν μπροστά στον Έραγκον. "Η πίτα φυλάχτηκε για σένα, Έραγκον. Σε βεβαιώνω ότι καθόλου δεν με πειράζει που δεν δοκίμασα απ' αυτήν. Δυστυχώς δεν έχω να προσφέρω κάτι περισσότερο για φαγητό από κρέας, γι' αυτόν τον λόγο θα με χαροποιούσε ιδιαίτερα αν τη δεχόσουν."

Ο Μέρταγκ κάθισε απέναντι από τον Έραγκον παίρνοντας μπροστά του το κύπελλο με το ρόφημα. Όλη αυτή την ώρα ο αδελφός του σιγανομουρμούριζε τον σκοπό από ένα τραγούδι, που στον Μέρταγκ θύμισε έντονες στιγμές της παιδικής του ηλικίας. Χωρίς πολλή προσπάθεια μιμήθηκε κι αυτός την ίδια μελωδία. Αν η μνήμη του δεν τον γελούσε, ήταν κάποιο τραγούδι που η Σελίνα, η μητέρα του, συνήθιζε να του τραγουδά, τις λίγες εκείνες φορές που ερχόταν για επίσκεψη στο κάστρο. Να σήμαινε άραγε γι' αυτήν κάποια ανάμνηση από το πατρικό της;

Ο Μέρταγκ ήπιε μερικές μικρές γουλιές από το καυτό τσάι του και τίμησε δεόντως το πιάτο του με το κρέας. Την προηγούμενη ημέρα, αυτή που είχε ξοδευτεί με την πολύωρη μονομαχία τους, δεν θυμόταν να έχει βάλει κάτι στο στόμα του και τώρα πεινούσε. Ο Θορν στη γωνιά του απόμενε τελείως απορροφημένος με την παρουσία της Σαφίρα και τη συζήτηση που είχε μαζί της και ο καβαλάρης του δεν θέλησε να τον ενοχλήσει. Όλο του το μέλημα ήταν, να βρει τον κατάλληλο τρόπο, για να επισκεφτούν μαζί με τον Έραγκον το χωριό των προσφύγων.

"Όμορφα τραγουδάς, αδελφέ" σχολίασε ο Έραγκον. "Αυτό το τραγούδι είναι κάποιο που έχεις ξανακούσει;"

Αδειάζοντας από το φαγητό τη γαβάθα του, ο Μέρταγκ άργησε ν' αποκριθεί στην ερώτηση του Έραγκον. Κατόπιν ήπιε το υπόλοιπο ρόφημα ξαναγεμίζοντας την κούπα του. "Είναι, φαντάζομαι, ένας συνηθισμένος παλιός σκοπός, που τραγουδούσαν οι κοπέλες του βορρά" χαμογέλασε αινιγματικά, χωρίς να προσθέσει τίποτε άλλο.

Η απόκριση του Μέρταγκ συγκίνησε τον Έραγκον. Η σκέψη ότι μπορεί η μητέρα του Σελίνα να τραγουδούσε το ίδιο τραγούδι με τη θεία Μάριαν γέμισε την καρδιά του συναισθήματα. Συγκίνηση επίσης του προκάλεσε και η προσφορά του τελευταίου κομματιού της πίτας. Ο Έραγκον ευχαριστημένος τράβηξε την κεντημένη πετσέτα που σκέπαζε το ταψί δαγκώνοντας λαίμαργα το κομμάτι.

"Αλήθεια, Μέρταγκ," βιάστηκε να επαναφέρει τη συζήτηση στο θέμα που τους είχε απασχολήσει την προηγούμενη "φαντάζομαι ότι σήμερα είναι η μεγάλη μέρα, έτσι δεν είναι; Θέλω να πω, μου υποσχέθηκες πως θα γνωρίσω αυτούς τους ανθρώπους, τους πρόσφυγες της Αλαγαισίας, που ζουν κάτω από τη φροντίδα σου."

Η περιέργεια του Έραγκον είχε εξαφτεί και τώρα τον έκαιγε. Όχι μονάχα για να γνωρίσει τους κατοίκους του χωριού, αλλά και το να μάθει, πώς ο αδελφός του είχε κατορθώσει να κρύψει απ' αυτόν την παρουσία τους. Τι είδους μαγεία είχε χρησιμοποιήσει ο Μέρταγκ, που είχε καλύψει τόσες ψυχές από τη δική του διάνοια;

Ο Μέρταγκ κράτησε την ζεστή κούπα μέσα στα δύο του χέρια. "Σκεφτόμουν, Έραγκον, ποιος θα μπορούσε να είναι ο καλύτερος τρόπος να σε παρουσιάσω στους κατοίκους του χωριού. Ίσως αν πήγαινα πρώτος εγώ κι εσύ σε λίγο ακολουθούσες…" Ο Μέρταγκ ξεκίνησε να σιγοπίνει το τσάι του κερδίζοντας χρόνο, παρατηρώντας τι εντύπωση είχε κάνει στον Έραγκον η πρότασή του.

"Δεν έχω αντίρρηση για κάτι τέτοιο, αδελφέ. Εκείνο που θέλω όμως να ρωτήσω είναι, πώς κατόρθωσες να κρύψεις τόσο πολύ κόσμο με τη μαγεία σου. Από τη στιγμή που η Σαφίρα κι εγώ πλησιάσαμε την εξωτερική σπηλιά του βουνού, δεν κατορθώσαμε να αισθανθούμε την παραμικρή μορφή ζωής."

Ο Μέρταγκ χαμογέλασε πονηρά με τα λόγια του Έραγκον. Ζώντας κοντά στα επαρμένα ξωτικά, προφανώς ο μικρός αδελφός του είχε πιστέψει, ότι ήταν ακατανίκητος όσον αφορά τη χρήση της μαγείας. Ίσως η αντίληψη του Έραγκον ήταν πως, όσο καλός χρήστης μαγείας και να ήταν κάποιος, ο ίδιος ήταν ακόμα ισχυρότερος μάγος, ώστε να αντιλαμβάνεται και να καταλύει τα μάγια με τη μεγαλύτερη ευκολία. "Εύκολο αυτό, αδελφέ." Ο Μέρταγκ ύψωσε το ένα χέρι μουρμουρίζοντας τραγουδιστά δύο λέξεις, που κατέλυσαν τη μαγεία που σκέπαζε την μυστική είσοδο προς την εσωτερική σκάλα του βουνού. Ήδη η ζωή στο χωριό ξυπνούσε. Κάποιοι από τους κατοίκους μπορεί να κοιμούνταν ακόμα, κάποιοι άλλοι όμως είχαν ήδη αρχίσει τις δραστηριότητες της ημέρας τους. "Τώρα, αδελφέ; Μπορείς να τους νοιώσεις;"

* * *

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν ήταν από αυτούς που είχαν ξυπνήσει πολύ νωρίς, όπως άλλωστε συνήθιζε τις περισσότερες από τις μέρες του. Αντί όμως να γυρίσει στο άλλο του πλευρό χουζουρεύοντας στις ζεστές του γούνες για λίγο ακόμα, είχε διαλέξει να σηκωθεί τριγυρίζοντας ανάμεσα στις σπηλιές και τις καλύβες του κρυμμένου οικισμού του. Ήταν περισσότερο η έγνοια για όσα συνέβαιναν αρκετά μέτρα πάνω από το κεφάλι του, παρά τα καθήκοντα προς τη μικρή κοινότητα που πια υπηρετούσε, αυτό που βάραινε το νου και την καρδιά του. Από την ώρα που ο προστάτης τους δρακοκαβαλάρης είχε εμφανιστεί ξαφνικά το προηγούμενο πρωί ειδοποιώντας για την απρόσμενη επίσκεψη που είχε δεχτεί, για να τους καθησυχάσει ότι τίποτε δεν τους απειλούσε, ο άρχοντας Φιόρν είχε προσωρινά ηρεμήσει. Οι ώρες όμως του απογεύματος και της νύχτας που ακολούθησε είχαν ψιθυρίσει διάφορα ανησυχητικά σενάρια στο μυαλό του. Τι θα γινόταν αν ο Μέρταγκ και ο δράκος του δεν τα κατάφερναν να υπερισχύσουν των αντιπάλων σε μια πιθανή διένεξη μεταξύ τους; Ακόμα και αν κάποια συνθήκη ειρήνης κανονιζόταν μεταξύ τους, τι θα επακολουθούσε για τους κατοίκους του χωριού, αν ο καβαλάρης και ο κόκκινος δράκος του αποφάσιζαν απλά ν' αλλάξουν στρατόπεδο και να ενωθούν με την κάστα των εχθρών τους; Τι θα απογίνονταν ο ίδιος και η Νολβέν του χωρίς προστάτες; Μόνοι στις άγριες ερημιές και με τον βαρύ χειμώνα του βορρά να έρχεται, δύσκολα θα κατάφερναν να επιβιώσουν παραπάνω από λίγες εβδομάδες.

Ο Φιόρν έφτασε έξω από το κατάλυμα του Γιάν Σβένσον κι εκεί αφουγκράστηκε, να δει μήπως ο πολεμιστής είχε ξυπνήσει. Ο παλιός αυλικός δεν είχε σκοπό να συζητήσει όλες αυτές τις ανησυχίες του με κάποιο άλλο πρόσωπο, τουλάχιστον όχι ακόμα. Αποζητούσε όμως μια παρηγοριά στη συντροφιά κάποιου που εμπιστευόταν.

Συνηθισμένος από χρόνια στη ζωή του στρατώνα, ο Γιάν Σβένσον ξυπνούσε πάντοτε νωρίς· ακόμα και τις μέρες που το κρύο πάγωνε αισθητά τον κόσμο. Από τον καιρό που ο αδελφός του είχε προτιμήσει την έγγαμη ζωή στη Σίουνον, ο Γιάν ζούσε μονάχος στο καλύβι του. Καθημερινά ακολουθούσε την ίδια συγκεκριμένη ρουτίνα, που ξεκινούσε πάντοτε με τη φροντίδα των όπλων του. Κατά την ώρα που ακόνιζε τη λεπίδα του σπαθιού του, ένοιωσε περισσότερο παρά άκουσε ένα ελαφρύ σούρσιμο έξω από την πόρτα της καλύβας. Ο Γιάν σηκώθηκε επιφυλακτικά και κρυφοκοίταξε από το άνοιγμα που σχημάτιζαν τα τεντωμένα δέρματα πάνω στο πλαίσιο με τις απλάνιστες σανίδες. Η έκπληξή του ήταν μεγάλη καθώς διέκρινε τον άρχοντα Φιόρν μέσα στο μισοσκόταδο. Τράβηξε στην άκρη το κάλυμμα που σκέπαζε το άνοιγμα του καταλύματός του και υποκλίθηκε ευγενικά στον παλιό αυλικό του Γκίλ'ιντ. "Άρχοντά μου, σε τι οφείλω την τιμή της επίσκεψής σου; Συνέβη μήπως κάτι απρόοπτο;"

"Τίποτε… τίποτε άξιο λόγου" ο άρχοντας Φιόρν αντιγύρισε το χαιρετισμό του παλιού αξιωματικού του Γκαλμπατόριξ. "Απλά, δεν είχα ύπνο και είπα να ρίξω μια ματιά τριγύρω." Ο Φιόρν έτριψε τα παγωμένα του χέρια και τυλίχτηκε καλύτερα μέσα στο γούνινο πανωφόρι του. "Το χιόνι έχει σταματήσει να πέφτει και ο άνεμος έχει κοπάσει" είπε προσπαθώντας να διακρίνει ανάμεσα στους ίσκιους της μέρας που ξημέρωνε. "Φαίνεται ότι η κακοκαιρία θα μας κάνει τη χάρη να καταλαγιάσει. Ίσως έτσι μπορέσουμε να στείλουμε μερικούς άντρες για κυνήγι."

Ο Φιόρν έγνεψε στον Γιάν Σβένσον να τον ακολουθήσει στη βόλτα του ανάμεσα στα μισοθαμμένα στο χιόνι παραπήγματα. Παρέλειψε όμως να αναφέρει, ότι μαζί με την κακοκαιρία ευχήθηκε να έφευγαν και οι δύο άλλοι, απρόσμενοι επισκέπτες. Ο Γιάν Σβένσον ακολούθησε τον αργό βηματισμό του άρχοντα από το Γκίλ'ιντ ανάμεσα στα στενά περάσματα, που χώριζαν μεταξύ τους τα υποτυπώδη καταλύματα του χωριού. Οι πιο γέροι και ασθενέστεροι είχαν κατοικήσει τα σπηλαιώδη ανοίγματα στους πρόποδες του βουνού, σαν πιο ζεστά και ασφαλισμένα. Οι άντρες και οι υπηρέτες είχαν κατασκευάσει αυτοσχέδια καλύβια με ότι υλικό παρείχε η περιοχή. Πεπλατυσμένες πέτρες ήταν το πιο συνηθισμένο που διέθεταν, τις οποίες τοποθετούσαν τη μία επάνω στην άλλη, γεμίζοντας τα κενά με λίγη λάσπη, ξεραμένα χόρτα ή δέρματα ζώων. Τα λιγοστά δοκάρια που συμπλήρωναν τις κατασκευές, ήταν φερμένα από τόπους μακρινούς και με μεγάλη δυσκολία.

Ο νέος πολεμιστής οσμίστηκε τον προαυγινό άνεμο που σήκωνε τούφες χιονιού από το έδαφος. Πράγματι η ταχύτητα της καταιγίδας είχε κοπάσει, παρά το ότι το κρύο ήταν ακόμα δριμύ. Η χιονόπτωση είχε σταματήσει κατά τη διάρκεια της νύχτας. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν είχε δίκιο. Έπρεπε να εκμεταλλευτούν τις τελευταίες καλοκαιρίες του φθινοπώρου, για να μαζέψουν όσα περισσότερα εφόδια μπορούσαν για τον χειμώνα που ερχόταν.

Ο Γιάν σκέφτηκε ότι ήταν ακόμα ανέτοιμοι να αντιμετωπίσουν το κρύο που θα ακολουθούσε και μια πιθανή έλλειψη τροφίμων φάνταζε σαν εφιάλτης. "Θα πρέπει να κυνηγήσουμε ζώα για το κρέας τους και να συλλέξουμε αρκετή ξυλεία ακόμα, άρχοντά μου" συμφώνησε με τα λόγια του Φιόρν. "Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης θα πρέπει να μας βοηθήσει σ' αυτό μαζί με τον δράκο του. Όμως…" εδώ ο Γιάν έκανε μια παύση στα λόγια του, καθώς τα επόμενα βγήκαν σαν ψίθυρος από το λαιμό του. "Όμως, δεν μπορούμε να είμαστε σίγουροι ότι θα μπορέσει. Ίσως η επίσκεψη που έχει τόσο απρόσμενα δεχτεί, να αποτελέσει εμπόδιο για τη βοήθειά του."

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν ένευσε θετικά για τα σχέδια του αξιωματικού όσον αφορά τη συλλογή τροφίμων και ξυλείας. Όμως τα γεγονότα κάθε άλλο παρά τον προέτρεπαν, να διατάξει τον σχηματισμό της ομάδας που θα άφηνε το χωριό γι' αυτόν το λόγο. "Όλα στον καιρό τους, Γιάν… όλα στην ώρα τους, παλικάρι μου. Ο άρχοντάς μας Μέρταγκ και ο μεγαλόπρεπος δράκος του θα βοηθήσουν σίγουρα στην επιβίωσή μας. Να μην ξεχνάμε όμως τα λόγια και τις νουθεσίες του."

Την προηγούμενη, όταν ο δρακοκαβαλάρης είχε επισκεφτεί το χωριό τους για τελευταία φορά, είχε ζητήσει από τους κατοίκους να παραμείνουν ήρεμοι συνεχίζοντας προσεκτικά τις καθημερινές τους δραστηριότητες. Και φυσικά η σύγκληση μιας κυνηγετικής ομάδας και η απομάκρυνσή της από το χωριό, κάθε άλλο παρά ήσυχη δραστηριότητα θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί. Από την άλλη, ο Φιόρν είχε πολλές αμφιβολίες για το αν θα έπρεπε οι αξιόμαχοι άντρες να απομακρυνθούν αυτή την περίοδο, που ο εχθρός τους βρισκόταν στην κυριολεξία πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους. Δεν θέλησε όμως να μοιραστεί την έγνοια αυτή με τον Γιάν Σβένσον. "Ας ελπίσουμε ότι οι απρόσμενοι επισκέπτες που δέχτηκε ο άρχοντάς μας θα αναχωρήσουν σύντομα" πρόσθεσε μόνο. "Μόλις ο εχθρικός καβαλάρης και ο δράκος του φύγουν, τότε θα έχουμε όλον τον καιρό μπροστά μας για να οργανώσουμε το κυνήγι μας. Μέχρι τότε; Προσοχή και ησυχία! Θα υπακούσουμε στις παραινέσεις του άρχοντά μας με τη βεβαιότητα, ότι αυτός θα μας προστατέψει κατά τον καλύτερο δυνατό τρόπο."

Ο Φιόρν ήλπιζε ότι κάτι τέτοιο θα μπορούσε να γίνει. Στην περίπτωση όμως που τα πράγματα έπαιρναν άλλη, δυσάρεστη τροπή, ο παλιός αυλικός ύφαινε λίγο-λίγο ένα καινούριο σχέδιο στο μυαλό του. Ο Φιόρν ολοκλήρωσε τη βόλτα του στα στενά δρομάκια του χωριού, κατόπιν θεωρώντας ότι δεν είχε νόημα να παραμένει άλλο στην ύπαιθρο, έχωσε τα ξυλιασμένα δάχτυλά του κάτω από τις μασχάλες και βάλθηκε να κατευθύνεται και πάλι προς την σπηλιά, που αυτά τα τελευταία χρόνια είχε θεωρήσει σαν το σπιτικό του.

Ο Γιάν Σβένσον έριξε μια ματιά προς τους βράχους του βουνού, που ξεδιπλώνονταν πάνω τους καλυμμένοι από τις πρωινές ομίχλες. "Μακάρι οι εχθροί μας θα φύγουν σύντομα, άρχοντα" ευχήθηκε. "Όσο πιο γρήγορα επιστρέψουμε στην συνηθισμένη μας ζωή, τόσο καλύτερα." Ο αξιωματικός ακολουθούσε πειθήνια τον Φιόρν δίχως να μιλά, μη θέλοντας να διακόψει τις σκέψεις εκείνου. Μέσα στο νου του νέου πολεμιστή σχηματιζόταν ήδη το σχέδιο δράσης για την προετοιμασία της ομάδας του για το κυνήγι. Ποια άτομα θα άφηνε πίσω του να επιβλέπουν το χωριό, πόσα εφόδια θα έπαιρναν μαζί τους για τον δρόμο, ποια όπλα θα υπηρετούσαν την ομάδα τους καλύτερα. Αν ήταν τυχεροί, ούτε κι αυτή τη φορά θα συναντούσαν κάποια ομάδα ξωτικών να περιπολούν τα όρια των δασών τους. Ο Γιάν δεν θα μπορούσε να το αρνηθεί, αλλά υπήρχε πάντοτε αυτή η πιθανότητα. Ό,τι είχαν γλιτώσει από το στρατό των Βάρντεν και τους κατοίκους της Αλαγαισίας, να το πάθουν από τους γοργούς και επιδέξιους μαχητές των ξωτικών.

Ο Φιόρν Έγκελσον συνέχισε να προχωρά με αργό βηματισμό τσαλαβουτώντας στο αφράτο χιόνι. Μέσα στην παγωνιά η υποψία του αυγινού φωτός άρχισε να φωτίζει το λευκασμένο έδαφος, ώστε τα μέχρι πρότινος σκοτεινά περιγράμματα να ξεχωρίζουν καθαρά τώρα παίρνοντας χρώμα. Ένας τόνος γαλάζιου αχνοφαινόταν ήδη από τα μέρη της ανατολής και ο ουρανός έμοιαζε να ξανοίγει πάνω τους. Η καταιγίδα είχε περάσει και αν ο καιρός καλυτέρευε αισθητά, τότε ο εχθρικός καβαλάρης και ο δράκος του θα έφευγαν σήμερα. Αν όχι…

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν είχε σκεφτεί ένα σχέδιο, που θα επέτρεπε στον ίδιο, την οικογένειά του και τους υπηρέτες του, ίσως και στους υπόλοιπους κατοίκους του χωριού, να αντιμετωπίσουν την νέα απρόσμενη κατάσταση. Αν ο εχθρός κατόρθωνε τελικά να αφανίσει τον γιο του Μόρζαν και τον δράκο του, αν μετά απ' αυτό υπήρχε ακόμα μέσα του κρυμμένη οργή, που την έστρεφε εναντίων των προσφύγων, ο Φιόρν σκόπευε να προσπέσει στα πόδια του. Θα φρόντιζε, αφού πρώτα ικετεύσει για τη ζωή όλων, να δοξάσει τον νικητή και τα λαμπρά του έργα, προσθέτοντας περίσσιες κολακείες και γλυκόλογα. Ποιος θα μπορούσε να μείνει για καιρό απαθής στα όμορφα λόγια, τα εγκώμια, τις θωπείες και τα καλοπιάσματα; Εν ανάγκη ο Φιόρν θα ισχυριζόταν, πως ο Μέρταγκ κρατούσε κοντά του τον ίδιο και τους δικούς του με τη βία, σαν αιχμαλώτους.

Ο παλιός αυλικός έφτασε στην είσοδο της σπηλιάς του και κοντοστάθηκε γυρνώντας προς τη μεριά του αξιωματικού. Η ώρα δεν ήταν κατάλληλη για να μπάσει τον πολεμιστή μέσα, μιας και η λαίδη Λίντα ή η Νολβέν του ακόμα θα κοιμούνταν. Επιθυμούσε όμως την παρουσία του Γιάν και του σπαθιού του όσο πιο κοντά γινόταν. "Μπορείς να μπεις λίγο μαζί μου στον προθάλαμο" πρότεινε στον αξιωματικό. "Υπάρχουν ακόμα κάνα-δυο ζητήματα σχετικά με την κοινότητα του χωριού, που θα έπρεπε μαζί να κουβεντιάσουμε." Άκουσε από μέσα κάποιον θόρυβο, σημάδι δραστηριότητας που ερχόταν από την κουζίνα του, καθώς και το τριζοβόλημα της φωτιάς. Η ζεστή της λάμψη αντιφέγγιζε στα κρύα, πέτρινα τοιχώματα.

Ο Φιόρν κράτησε για ώρα τον Γιάν Σβένσον στον προθάλαμο καθυστερώντας τον εκεί με συζητήσεις για τα θέματα της κοινότητας. Ο αυλικός του Γκαλμπατόριξ δεν θεωρούσε αναγκαίο να μπάσει τον πολεμιστή στα ενδότερα της εστίας του, ούτε και να τον φέρει σε στενότερη επαφή με τις γυναίκες της οικογένειάς του· τουλάχιστον όχι, αν αυτό δεν ήταν απόλυτα αναγκαίο. Ο Φιόρν δεν ήθελε να πέφτουν τα αντρικά βλέμματα επάνω στη κατά πολλά χρόνια νεώτερη σύζυγό του, ούτε βέβαια στην πολυαγαπημένη του κόρη. Η Νολβέν άνθιζε σαν το ανοιξιάτικο λουλούδι μέσα στα παγωμένα κρύα του βορρά και φυσικό ήταν σε σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα να άρχιζαν να φτάνουν γι' αυτήν προτάσεις γάμου. Ο Φιόρν όμως δεν σκόπευε να χαραμίσει τη Νολβέν του για τον κάθε αγροίκο, ακόμα κι αν αυτός ήταν ο Γιάν Σβένσον, ακόμα κι αν του χρωστούσε τη ζωή του και τη ζωή των ανθρώπων του. Ο Φιόρν είχε σχέδια για τη Νολβέν και οι στόχοι του βρίσκονταν πολύ ψηλότερα από τον όποιο φυγόδικο αξιωματικό του πάλαι ποτέ αυτοκρατορικού στρατού του Γκαλμπατόριξ.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Especially for **Dream Plane**,

Thank you so much for your reviews. The fact that you are reading my story, even if it is written in a language you probably cannot talk, makes me very proud. To use one the google translator is a clever idea by their side. However, I'm not so sure about the results of the translator, since I have used this method myself with a poor outcome. I was unable to understand completely the text I was reading. Some other times, I have noticed that an individual word has been translated correctly; albeit for the same word in a whole text, the translator gives a completely wrong meaning. If you like, you can always PM me (or e-mail, if you do not have an account), and I will gladly explain anything obscure or hardly understandable. Again, I thank you for reading the story.

* * *

Όπου ο Έραγκον και ο Μέρταγκ ξεκινούν για την επίσκεψή τους στο κρυμμένο χωριό.

* * *

**Βορράς **

**Κεφάλαιο 20**

_"__Μπορείς να τους νοιώσεις, αδελφέ;" _είχε ρωτήσει ο Μέρταγκ και ο Έραγκον άφησε τη διάνοιά του να ξεχυθεί μέσα από τους χοντρούς πέτρινους τοίχους προς το εσωτερικό του βουνού. Με ύφος εκστατικό διαπίστωσε ότι τα μάγια που κάλυπταν το επίμαχο σημείο των βράχων είχαν αρθεί. Οι οξυμένες αισθήσεις του επέτρεψαν να συνειδητοποιήσει τα λαξευμένα σκαλοπάτια μιας σκάλας, που κατηφόριζαν προς τους πρόποδες. Και εκεί μπροστά του ξεσκεπάστηκαν ξαφνικά οι πολύβουες σκέψεις αρκετών άλλων ανθρώπινων εγκεφάλων. Ο Έραγκον χρονοτρίβησε στο να εξετάζει τις σκέψεις τους και να μελετά τους φόβους και τις λαχτάρες τους. Καθώς ένας-ένας ξυπνούσαν, οι περισσότεροι από αυτούς είχαν για μοναδικό τους μέλημα να υπερνικήσουν το φόβο που ένοιωθαν για την παρουσία του ίδιου. Εκτός από τον τρόμο που συνόδευε το άτομό του, ο Έραγκον αντιλαμβανόταν και την ανησυχία τους μπροστά στο κρύο του χειμώνα που ερχόταν, την αγωνία τους για την ανέχεια και μια πιθανή πείνα, αν δεν κατάφερναν να συλλέξουν τα αναγκαία.

Λύπη κατέλαβε την καρδιά του Έραγκον. Ποτέ του μέχρι τώρα δεν είχε αντιληφθεί τον εαυτό του σαν ανεπιθύμητο από άλλους. Ποτέ οι σκέψεις των ανθρώπων δεν είχαν υπάρξει τόσο αρνητικές για το άτομό του. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης της Σαφίρα αποφάσισε πως θα έκανε ό,τι χρειαζόταν, φτάνει αυτό να άλλαζε. Θα φρόντιζε πάραυτα να πείσει όλους αυτούς τους απέλπιδες, ότι ούτε ο ίδιος ούτε ο δράκος του αποτελούσαν γι' αυτούς κάποιον κίνδυνο. Με σοβαρό ύφος στο πρόσωπό του γύρισε προς τη μεριά του Μέρταγκ. "Αδελφέ, όλοι αυτοί οι άνθρωποι που ζουν στους πρόποδες του βουνού είναι γεμάτοι φόβο για μένα και τη Σαφίρα. Αυτό καθόλου δεν μου αρέσει. Θα σου ζητήσω να επισπεύσεις την εκεί παρουσία μας. Θέλω να τους εξηγήσω ο ίδιος, ότι ούτε εγώ ούτε ο δράκος μου αποτελούμε κίνδυνο για κανέναν απ' αυτούς."

Ο Μέρταγκ ήπιε τις τελευταίες γουλιές από το τσάι αδειάζοντας την κούπα του, μετά σηκώθηκε από τον πέτρινο πάγκο. Για μια στιγμή στάθηκε ολόρθος μπροστά στο τραπέζι σκεπτικός και κατόπιν στράφηκε προς τον Έραγκον. "Έχεις δίκιο, Έραγκον, να ταράσσεσαι για το γεγονός ότι οι κάτοικοι του χωριού φοβούνται εσένα και τη Σαφίρα. Πρέπει όμως να καταλάβεις, ότι οι άνθρωποι αυτοί έχουν χάσει εδώ και καιρό ό,τι είχαν. Κάποιοι από αυτούς έχασαν ως και μέλη των οικογενειών τους. Ο φόβος έχει γίνει δεύτερη φύση τους. Είναι φυσικό λοιπόν να φοβούνται τον κάθε έναν και το κάθε τι ανοίκειο προς τη μίζερη ζωή τους."

Ο Μέρταγκ έριξε μία σύντομη ματιά προς τη μεριά των δράκων θέλοντας να ζητήσει την συμπαράσταση του Θορν, ο δράκος του όμως φαινόταν αφοσιωμένος στη συζήτηση που είχε με τη Σαφίρα. Έτσι ο Μέρταγκ ανάσανε βαθιά και συνέχισε. "Για τον λόγο του φόβου αυτού, σου ζητώ να με συνοδεύσεις στις κατοικίες τους τελείως άοπλος. Βλέποντάς μας οι κάτοικοι χωρίς τα σπαθιά μας, θα είναι περισσότερο δεκτικοί σε όσα έχουμε να τους πούμε."

Ο μεγαλύτερος αδελφός έγνεψε στον μικρότερο, αν ήθελε να τον ακολουθήσει έξω από την αίθουσα του τζακιού και την συντροφιά των δράκων.

Ο Έραγκον έγνεψε καταφατικά. Κάτω από τις παρούσες συνθήκες το αίτημα του Μέρταγκ φαινόταν απόλυτα λογικό. Σηκώθηκε ορθός παρατώντας μισογεμάτο με κρέας το πιάτο του και έβγαλε από τη ζώνη του το θηκάρι του Μπρίσινγκρ. _"Σαφίρα, θα ακολουθήσω τον Μέρταγκ άοπλος προς το χωριό των προσφύγων" _ενημέρωσε τη γαλάζια δράκαινα. _"Εύχομαι όλα να πάνε καλά, αν όχι… τότε θα σε ειδοποιήσω να κατεβείς στα ριζά του βουνού χρησιμοποιώντας τον ίδιο δρόμο που μπήκαμε. Ίσως ο Θορν θα ήθελε να σε βοηθήσει."_

Αφήνοντας τη μυστική συνομιλία της με τον κόκκινο δράκο, η Σαφίρα έστρεψε το μακρύ της λαιμό προς το μέρος του εκλεκτού της. _"Κανένας δεν πρόκειται να δοκιμάσει να σε πειράξει, μικρούλη. Ποιος θα τολμούσε ύστερα να αντιμετωπίσει την οργή ενός μαινόμενου δράκου; Έχεις εξ άλλου τη μαγεία σου για να σε προφυλάξει. Πήγαινε και ο νους μου θα είναι συνεχώς κοντά σου."_

Στρέφοντας προς τον Μέρταγκ, ο Έραγκον ζήτησε σοβαρός. "Ίσως θα ήταν καλύτερα να προπορευτείς· να ειδοποιήσεις τους κατοίκους του χωριού για την επικείμενη παρουσία μου στις περιοχές τους. Υποθέτω ότι η δική σου παρουσία δεν θα ξεσηκώσει πανικό ή την επιθυμία για κάποιου είδους εμπλοκή."

Ο Έραγκον σε τίποτε δεν φοβόταν τους άμοιρους και τρομοκρατημένους εκείνους πρόσφυγες, αν και γνώριζε καλά, ότι ο φόβος και ο πανικός ενίοτε αποτελούν κακούς συμβούλους στις αντιδράσεις των ανθρώπων. Ο Έραγκον δεν ήθελε να χρειαστεί να βλάψει κάποιον από αυτούς στο παραμικρό χρησιμοποιώντας τη μαγεία του. Το γεγονός όμως ότι ο ίδιος είχε γίνει αντικείμενο του φόβου τους, αντί της λατρείας που συνήθως αντιμετώπιζε, τον είχε ενοχλήσει.

Στο λογικό αίτημα του Έραγκον ο Μέρταγκ χαμογέλασε αχνά. "Αυτή ήταν κι εμένα η πρώτη σκέψη μου, κατόπιν άλλαξα γνώμη. Δεν είναι απαραίτητο να βαδίσω μόνος αυτή τη σκάλα, αδελφέ. Ο δρόμος μας είναι μακρύς και δεν καταλήγει σε κάποιο δημόσιο σημείο, παρά στην σπηλιά που κατοικεί ο παλιός αυλικός του Γκαλμπατόριξ, ο άρχοντας Φιόρν. Θα κατέβουμε μαζί μέχρι εκεί και στο τέλος της διαδρομής θα αναλάβω να σε παρουσιάσω στον ευγενή και την οικογένειά του."

Τη στιγμή που ο Μέρταγκ ετοιμαζόταν να βγει από το δωμάτιο, σαν κάτι να θυμήθηκε και πισωγύρισε προς τη μεριά του πέτρινου τραπεζιού. Έδειξε στον Έραγκον τη λινή, κεντημένη πετσέτα, που λίγο πριν σκέπαζε το μικρό ταψί με τα υπολείμματα της πίτας, άδειο πια από το περιεχόμενό του. "Αν μπορείς πάρε και την πετσέτα αυτή μαζί σου" του ζήτησε. "Καιρός είναι πια να επιστραφεί στο πρόσωπο στο οποίο ανήκει. Το ταψί μπορεί να περιμένει. Θα το επιστρέψουμε αργότερα, αφού καθαριστεί πρώτα."

Ανταλλάσσοντας μία τελευταία ματιά με τον Θορν, που τώρα πια είχε στραφεί προς το μέρος του καβαλάρη του, ο Μέρταγκ βγήκε απ' το δωμάτιο κατευθυνόμενος προς το άνοιγμα στον τοίχο του προθαλάμου, που οδηγούσε προς τα λαξευμένα σκαλοπάτια, ορατό τώρα πια στο πρωινό ημίφως.

Παραξενεμένος ο Έραγκον σήκωσε από το τραπέζι την αφημένη πετσέτα, τη δίπλωσε και απογοητευμένος την έχωσε στην τσέπη του. Ίσως είχε έρθει τελικά η ώρα να ανακαλύψει τον κάτοχο αυτού του γυναικείου χειροτεχνήματος, που προφανώς ήταν άλλο από το πρόσωπο που αρχικά είχε βάλει με το μυαλό του. Αυτός είχε συνδυάσει την πετσέτα με το ματωμένο κουρέλι, το κρυμμένο στο πέτρινο σεντούκι. Αφού όμως ο κάτοχος – ή μάλλον, η κάτοχος – κατοικούσε στους πρόποδες του βουνού, δεν ανήκε σίγουρα στη Ναζουάντα.

Ο Έραγκον, πριν βγει από το δωμάτιο, απόθεσε στο πλάι της Σαφίρα τη θήκη του Μπρίσινγκρ εμπιστευόμενος το πολύτιμο σπαθί στη φύλαξή της. _"Εύχομαι να μην μου χρειαστεί εκεί όπου πηγαίνω, αγαπημένη μου Σαφίρα. Αν όμως τα πράγματα δεν εξελιχθούν όπως περιμένω και σε καλέσω κοντά μου…"_

_"Ησύχασε, μικρούλη" _ρουθούνισε η γαλανή δράκαινα. _"Ο Μέρταγκ γνωρίζει καλά αυτούς τους ανθρώπους. Αφού βλέπεις τον ίδιο ήσυχο, που ξέρεις πόσο δύσκολα αποχωρίζεται το σπαθί του, μην βάζεις κακό με το μυαλό σου. Ο Θορν είναι ενθουσιασμένος με την τροπή που έχουν πάρει οι καταστάσεις. Έχεις άλλωστε τη μαγεία σου!"_

Χαμογελώντας για την ενθάρρυνση της εκλεκτής του, ο Έραγκον ακολούθησε τον Μέρταγκ έξω στον χώρο του προθαλάμου. "Πες μου, αδελφέ," ρώτησε καθώς βιαζόταν για να τον προφτάσει "ο λόγος που κατασκεύασες αυτό το μακρόστενο, πέτρινο τραπέζι είναι ότι δέχεσαι επισκέψεις από τους κατοίκους του χωριού των προσφύγων;"

Το μεγάλο τραπέζι του Μέρταγκ είχε κάνει τόση εντύπωση στον Έραγκον, απ' την αρχή που το είχε δει. Τώρα θα έσκαζε από περιέργεια αν δε τον ρωτούσε να μάθει.

Ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε καταφατικά στην ερώτηση του Έραγκον. Κατά τον πρώτο καιρό που κατοίκησε τις σπηλιές του βουνού, αυτό το τραπέζι δεν είχε ακόμα λαξευτεί πάνω στην πέτρα. Ούτε η μοναξιά του, μήτε και οι ανάγκες του δικαιολογούσαν παρόμοιο κόπο. Ο Μέρταγκ περιόριζε το φαγητό του μέσα στην ξύλινη γαβάθα, στο πλάι του τζακιού του. Από την εποχή όμως που οι πρώτοι πρόσφυγες έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους στα ριζά του βουνού και ο ίδιος μαζί με τον Θορν αποκαλύφθηκαν μπροστά τους και τους ανέλαβαν υπό την προστασία τους, η ανάγκη συνεστιάσεων οδήγησε στην κατασκευή αυτού του τραπεζιού, καθώς επίσης και στο μεγάλωμα της αίθουσας.

"Πολλές είναι οι φορές που συγκεντρωνόμαστε γύρω απ' αυτό το τραπέζι" παραδέχτηκε στον Έραγκον. 'Άλλοτε για να φάμε όλοι μαζί και άλλοτε για να συζητήσουμε όσα μας απασχολούν."

Ο Μέρταγκ κοντοστάθηκε μπροστά στο στενό άνοιγμα του βράχου, που χώριζε τους δικούς του χώρους από την στενή, καθοδική κλίμακα. Τα πρώτα σκαλοπάτια ήδη ξεχώριζαν στο πρωινό ημίφως. "Κάτι τέτοιο θα γίνει φαντάζομαι και τώρα, μόλις γίνει η γνωριμία σου με τους κατοίκους. Όλοι θα θελήσουν να γνωρίσουν τη Σαφίρα και αν ο καιρός δεν επιτρέπει ακόμα τις εξωτερικές πτήσεις των δράκων, τότε θα κάνουν όλοι τους τον κόπο, να ανεβούν μέχρι τα δωμάτιά μου." Ο Μέρταγκ στράφηκε για ν' αντικρίσει τον αδελφό του, που βάδιζε πίσω του. "Αυτό που εννοώ, Έραγκον," του είπε με ένα ελαφρό μειδίαμα στα χείλη "είναι, ότι πρέπει να ετοιμαζόμαστε για μεγάλο τσιμπούσι."

Η προοπτική μιας γιορτής σ' αυτές τις ερημιές του βορρά έκανε τον Έραγκον να γελάσει εγκάρδια και τόνωσε κατά πολύ τη διάθεσή του. Βρίσκονταν τώρα μπροστά σ' έναν ογκώδη βράχο, αυτόν που καλυμμένος προηγουμένως με μαγεία φαινόταν να σκεπάζει ένα στενό άνοιγμα καλά κρυμμένο πίσω του. Ακόμα και χωρίς τη μαγεία του Μέρταγκ κάποιος θα έπρεπε να εξετάσει με προσοχή το μέρος, για ν' ανακαλύψει αυτόν τον στενωπό, που οδηγούσε από τον τεράστιο σπηλαιώδη χώρο προς την κατωφέρεια του βουνού.

Ο Έραγκον με την οξυμένη αίσθηση της όρασής του ξεχώρισε τα πρώτα σκαλοπάτια, που κατηφόριζαν μπροστά του. Μέσα στο μισόφωτο της μέρας που ερχόταν, διέκρινε τη συνέχεια μιας μεγάλης σκάλας, που ξετυλιγόταν προς τα κάτω. "Έξυπνο!" θαύμασε ο μικρότερος αδελφός το έργο του μεγαλύτερου, ενώ ψηλάφιζε τα πέτρινα τοιχώματα με τις άκρες των δακτύλων. "Ομολογώ, ότι πρόκειται για μία πανέξυπνη κατασκευή, είτε έχει λαξευτεί με τα χέρια, ή με μαγεία."

Ο Μέρταγκ ψιθύρισε μία λέξη μαγείας και ένα απαλό, άλικο φως φώτισε την κατωφέρεια της κλίμακας. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης άρχισε να κατεβαίνει με βήμα γοργό, σίγουρος ότι ο Έραγκον θα τον ακολουθούσε. Ο δρόμος προς τα κάτω ήταν μακρύς, με λίγα μόνο φυσικά ανοίγματα του βουνού να επιτρέπουν στο αχνό φως της μέρας να φωτίζει τα σκαλοπάτια. Ένα απ' αυτά τα ανοίγματα ήταν αρκετά μεγάλο, ώστε ο Μέρταγκ κοιτάζοντας τον έξω κόσμο, διαπίστωσε με ικανοποίηση πως η καταιγίδα των προηγούμενων ημερών είχε κοπάσει. Αν δεν είχε αναγκαστεί εκ των πραγμάτων να αποκαλύψει στον Έραγκον την ύπαρξη του μυστικού χωριού, τώρα ο γαλάζιος καβαλάρης και η Σαφίρα του θα έφευγαν.

Ο Μέρταγκ αναστέναξε ελαφρά και συνέχισε την κατάβαση με το ίδιο γοργό βήμα όπως και πριν. Ήταν η μοίρα αυτή που είχε αποφασίσει για την τύχη του και για την τύχη του Θορν. Ήταν επίσης και η μεγάλη ανάγκη του δράκου του να συναντήσει άλλα άτομα του είδους του. Ο στεναγμός άπλωσε μέσα στην καρδιά του μια αίσθηση χαλάρωσης. Ίσως ήταν καλύτερα που τα πράγματα είχαν εξελιχθεί κατ' αυτόν τον τρόπο. Η λαχτάρα του να ταξιδέψει, να γνωρίσει νέους τόπους ήταν τόσο μεγάλη όσο και του δράκου.

"Μέρταγκ! Περίμενε!" Ο Έραγκον τον έφτασε αναπηδώντας δύο-δύο τα σκαλοπάτια, λαχανιάζοντας. Από τα λίγα ανοίγματα του βράχου προς τον έξω κόσμο, μπορούσε να δει το φως της νέας μέρας που δυνάμωνε. Θα πρέπει να βρίσκονταν πια σχεδόν στη μέση της σκάλας. "Άκουσε, Μέρταγκ! Να μην ξεχάσεις την κοινή απόφασή μας. Προτού να αναφέρουμε κάτι για σχέδιο μετεγκατάστασης των προσφύγων στα βόρεια εδάφη της Αλαγαισίας, θα ήθελα να γνωρίσω αυτούς τους ανθρώπους καλύτερα. Θα ήθελα να είμαι σίγουρος για το ποιόν τους, προτού μεσολαβήσω στην βασίλισσα ζητώντας της αμνησία για όλους τους. Η Ναζουάντα θα πρέπει να γνωρίζει με λεπτομέρειες τις ιστορίες όσων ενδέχεται να μεταφερθούν κοντά στις κατοικημένες περιοχές του βασιλείου της."

Ο Μέρταγκ ανασήκωσε τους ώμους. Δεν είχε λόγο να αμφισβητήσει τον προβληματισμό του Έραγκον. "Φυσικά, Έραγκον. Αυτή είναι η συμφωνία μας, δεν το έχω ξεχάσει. Πρόκειται μάλιστα μαζί με τον Θορν να συνοδεύσουμε μία ομάδα των χωρικών ως τις παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών για κυνήγι. Αν το επιθυμείς να μας συνοδεύσετε, τότε θα έχετε τη δυνατότητα να γνωριστείτε καλύτερα με κάποιους από αυτούς τους κατοίκους." Δίχως να περιμένει την απόκριση του Έραγκον, ο Μέρταγκ στράφηκε ξανά και συνέχισε με γοργό βήμα την καθοδική του πορεία.

Μμμ… Ένα κυνήγι! Δεν ήταν καθόλου άσχημη ιδέα. Ο Έραγκον θα μπορούσε έτσι να έχει μαζί του και τη Σαφίρα, η γνώμη της οποίας πάντοτε μετρούσε γι' αυτόν. Χαμογέλασε στον εαυτό του και συνέχισε ν' ακολουθεί τα βήματα του Μέρταγκ. "Απ' όσο μπορώ να δω απ' τα ανοίγματα του βράχου, φαίνεται ότι η καταιγίδα έχει κοπάσει. Οπότε ένα κυνήγι είναι υπέροχη ιδέα. Και εμείς θα ξεμουδιάσουμε και οι κάτοικοι θα μπορέσουν να έρθουν σε καλύτερη επαφή μαζί μας" είπε γεμάτος ενθουσιασμό.

Ο Μέρταγκ χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά καθώς προπορευόταν. Ο Έραγκον δεν είχε αλλάξει και πολύ αυτά τα τελευταία χρόνια, παρά παρέμενε ενθουσιώδης και ονειροπόλος, όπως περίπου τον θυμόταν. Η προοπτική ενός κυνηγιού μαζί με τη Σαφίρα τον είχε εξάψει.

Τα βήματά τους αντηχούσαν τώρα στα στενά τοιχώματα και επέστρεφαν δυνατότερα στ' αυτιά τους. Ολοένα και πλησίαζαν στους πρώτους κατοικημένους χώρους του χωριού. Από τη στιγμή που ο Μέρταγκ είχε αποσύρει τη μαγεία του, ο Έραγκον ήταν και πάλι σε θέση να αντιληφθεί τα στοιχεία του κόσμου. Μπορούσε ακόμα να υπολογίσει και την απόσταση που υπολειπόταν, έως εκεί που αυτή η σκάλα τελείωνε. Και εκεί κάτω, στο τελείωμα αυτής της σκάλας, ένιωσε κάποια διάνοια να περιμένει την άφιξή τους με περισσή αγωνία.

* * *

Κατά το ίδιο εκείνο παγωμένο ξημέρωμα, η Νολβέν είχε διαλέξει να ντυθεί με τα πιο ζεστά της ρούχα. Είχε χτενίσει τα καστανά μαλλιά της πλέκοντάς τα σε δύο μακριές πλεξούδες, τις οποίες στερέωσε με τις παιδικές της, ασημένιες καρφίτσες. Το κορίτσι είχε ψηλώσει αρκετά και είχε αναπτυχθεί κατά τη διάρκεια του τελευταίου καλοκαιριού. Δεν εύρισκε σωστό να χρησιμοποιεί τις ίδιες καρφίτσες για τα μαλλιά της, που χρησιμοποιούσε και σαν παιδούλα. Όμως δυστυχώς, παρά τις προσπάθειές της να σκαρώσει κάποιες καινούριες χρησιμοποιώντας κομμάτια δέρματος, που περίσσευαν μετά από την κατασκευή αυτοσχέδιων ρούχων, τίποτε όμορφο δεν είχε καταφέρει. Η Νολβέν είχε κόψει λεπτές δερμάτινες κορδέλες, που έπλεκε μέσα στις πλεξούδες, αλλά αυτές καθόλου δεν στόλιζαν τα μαλλιά της, ούτε και τα έκαναν να φαίνονται ωραιότερα. Έτσι οι παιδικές της ασημένιες καρφίτσες ήταν ότι είχε και δεν είχε για τον στολισμό της.

_"__Ποιος θα προσέξει ένα ωραίο χτένισμά μου μέσα σ' ετούτη την ερημιά;" _Ρωτούσε μερικές φορές η κοπελίτσα τον εαυτό της, για να λάβει ταυτόχρονα την απόκριση από την ίδια τη γυναικεία φύση και ματαιοδοξία της. _"…Εκείνος!..." _Ίσως κάποια στιγμή ο δρακοκαβαλάρης καταδεχόταν να κατεβεί μέχρι τα καταλύματά τους. Ίσως καταδεχόταν να ρίξει έστω και την ελάχιστη ματιά επάνω της…

Η καρδιά της Νολβέν κτυπούσε δυνατότερα όσες φορές σκεπτόταν τον Μέρταγκ, αν και δεν ήταν ακόμα σίγουρη για την αιτία. Την προηγούμενη νύχτα τον είχε ξανά ονειρευτεί, ξυπνώντας μετά με αγωνία και στριφογυρίζοντας ιδρωμένη κάτω από τα ζεστά της γούνινα σκεπάσματα. Έμεινε μέσα στα σκοτάδια με τη δική του σκέψη, για να μην κοιμηθεί μετά ξανά. Γνώριζε πολύ καλά, ότι ήταν δυνατός και ακατανίκητος. Όμως… η απρόσμενη αυτή επίσκεψη που είχε δεχτεί, την έκανε να ανησυχήσει περισσότερο για τη δική του ασφάλεια, παρά για τους γονείς και τους κατοίκους του χωριού τους.

Μετά την πρωινή της τουαλέτα χωρίς να θέλει να ενοχλήσει την μητέρα της, που ακόμα κοιμόταν, η Νολβέν γλίστρησε αθόρυβα στον χώρο που χρησιμοποιούσαν για κουζίνα, με σκοπό να ανάψει την πυροστιά. Θα φρόντιζε να ετοιμάσει το γεύμα νωρίς, ώστε μόλις η μητέρα ξυπνούσε και ο πατέρας επέστρεφε από την πρωινή του βόλτα, θα εύρισκαν στρωμένο το τραπέζι κι έτοιμο το πρωινό τους. Όσο πρωί όμως και να είχε σηκωθεί, η καμαριέρα της λαίδης την είχε προλάβει. Ήταν εκείνη που είχε ανάψει τη φωτιά και είχε τοποθετήσει πάνω της τη χύτρα με νερό να βράσει.

"Πήγαινε εσύ να ετοιμάσεις τα ρούχα της μητέρας κι άφησε σ' εμένα το μαγείρεμα του φαγητού" ζήτησε η Νολβέν από την υπηρέτρια της λαίδης. Το να μαγειρεύει ήταν η πιο αγαπημένη της ασχολία, δύσκολα θα την άφηνε σε χέρια άλλης.

Με την ελπίδα ότι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης θα τους επισκεπτόταν σύντομα ξανά, η κοπέλα βάλθηκε να κόβει το κρέας σε μικρούς κύβους, ρίχνοντάς τους μέσα στη χύτρα. Κατόπιν ετοίμασε το τραπέζι και τα σερβίτσια για το πρωινό της οικογένειας. Η κοπελίτσα έριχνε που και που κλεφτές ματιές προς τα πρώτα σκαλοπάτια της σκάλας που ένωνε την κατοικία του δρακοκαβαλάρη με τις σπηλιές στα ριζά του βουνού. Το φως της μέρας δεν έφτανε ποτέ μέχρι εκεί. Πάντα επικρατούσε απόλυτο σκοτάδι, που φλόγιζε τη φαντασία της για όσα ξετυλίγονταν προς τα επάνω.

Μετά τη νύχτα που ξημέρωσε με το όνειρό _του_, η Νολβέν άφησε και πάλι τη φαντασία της να ξεχυθεί ψηλά, να φτάσει μέχρι τα διαμερίσματα του δρακοκαβαλάρη_._ Με αθόρυβες κινήσεις μέσα στο μισόφωτο της κουζίνας της, άνοιξε το ερμάρι παίρνοντας με μεγάλη προσοχή στα χέρια το σκεύος που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει ο Μέρταγκ την προηγούμενη. Κλείνοντας τα μάτια το κράτησε για λίγες στιγμές στην αγκαλιά της, κατόπιν το τοποθέτησε και πάλι στην προηγούμενη κρυψώνα, μένοντας με την αίσθηση ότι άγγιζε κάτι που ήταν δικό του.

Η Νολβέν τελείωσε με την προετοιμασία του φαγητού και κάθισε ήσυχη και σκεπτική στο πλάι της εστίας, για να έχει τη μέριμνά του. Περιμένοντας το ξύπνημα και τον ερχομό της μητέρας της, άκουγε αχνά την ψιθυριστή κουβέντα του πατέρα της με κάποιον άλλο άντρα να έρχεται από τον προθάλαμο. Φαντάστηκε ότι μάλλον θα ήταν ο Γιάν Σβένσον, ή κάποιος από τους στρατιώτες του. Ή ίσως ακόμα θα μπορούσε να είναι κάποιος από τους άλλους υπηρέτες του υποστατικού τους, που οι ανάγκες των ημερών είχαν εξαναγκάσει να εξοριστούν μαζί με τον άρχοντά τους. Τα σκόρπια λόγια που έφταναν στ' αυτιά της άφηναν την κοπελίτσα τελείως αδιάφορη. Η σκέψη της τη στιγμή εκείνη βρισκόταν κοντά στον άρχοντα δρακοκαβαλάρη. Παρά τη διαβεβαίωσή του, ότι κανέναν κίνδυνο δεν αντιμετώπιζε, η Νολβέν ευχόταν να μπορούσε να ανέβει τη σκάλα, να βρεθεί κοντά του, να δει με τα ίδια της τα μάτια, ότι ήταν σώος. Μέσα της ευχήθηκε σε όλες τις αρχαίες θεότητες, που οι πρόγονοί της τιμούσαν, να φυλάξουν καλά τον άρχοντά της.

Με τη σκέψη εκείνου το βλέμμα της στράφηκε άθελά της προς τα πρώτα σκαλιά που ένωναν την κατοικία του με το χωριό τους. Ήταν η φαντασία της μήπως, ή άκουγε γοργό το ποδοκόπημα από βαριές μπότες, ν' αντιλαλεί από το βάθος της σκοτεινής διαδρομής; Μήπως ερχόταν και πάλι _εκείνος_; Και αν ναι, ποιος ο λόγος της τόσης βιασύνης του;

Η κοπελίτσα σηκώθηκε από το παραγώνι και με κομμένη την ανάσα πλησίασε προς την είσοδο της σπηλιάς περιμένοντας. Αν έκρινε σωστά απ' όσα άκουγε, ήταν δύο τα ζευγάρια οι μπότες, που κροτούσαν πάνω στην πέτρα κατεβαίνοντας.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	21. Chapter 21

Όπου ο Έραγκον και ο Μέρταγκ κάνουν τις πρώτες συναντήσεις τους στην κουζίνα της Νολβέν.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 21**

Η Νολβέν σταύρωσε τα δύο της χέρια πάνω στο στήθος με αγωνία. Λίγες ακόμα στιγμές και στην άκρη του ανοίγματος ξεχώρισε καθαρά ένα αχνό, κόκκινο φως, που προανήγγειλε την είσοδο του δρακοκαβαλάρη στο κοινό δωμάτιο της οικογενείας της. Μονάχα που η Νολβέν πρόλαβε πίσω του να δει και ένα ακόμα άτομο να ακολουθεί τα βήματά του. Τι κι αν ο ίδιος έγνεψε στον ακόλουθο να παραμείνει στην άκρη της σκάλας; Τι κι αν τον εμπόδισε αρχικά να παρουσιαστεί μπροστά της; Εκείνη είχε προλάβει να δει τη φιγούρα που καθυστέρησε ανάμεσα στους ίσκιους.

"Καλή σου μέρα, νεαρή δέσποινα." Ο Μέρταγκ χαιρέτησε την κοπέλα.

"Καλημέρα και σ' εσένα, άρχοντά μου" ψέλλισε αχνά το κορίτσι, τρομαγμένο από την απρόσμενη παρουσία ενός ξένου, που συνέχιζε να παραμένει κρυμμένος στις σκιές.

"Ευγενική Νολβέν," ο Μέρταγκ φιλοφρόνησε την κοπέλα με μία ελαφρά υπόκλιση "υπάρχει ένα σημαντικό πρόσωπο που πρέπει να γνωρίσουν οι γονείς σου. Είσαι μόνη;"

Η κοπέλα τον κοίταξε κατάπληκτη. "Ο πατέρας μου θα βρίσκεται εδώ από στιγμή σε στιγμή" αποκρίθηκε.

Με την καρδιά πλημμυρισμένη αγωνία, είδε τον δρακοκαβαλάρη να στρέφει και να ζητά από τον συνοδό του να παρουσιαστεί. Η Νολβέν τρόμαξε. Ο άρχοντάς της τους είχε διαβεβαιώσει, ότι θα κρατούσε μυστική την ύπαρξή τους. Τι ήταν αυτό που τον είχε αναγκάσει να οδηγήσει ο ίδιος τον εχθρό τους μέχρι εδώ;

Στο σήμα του Μέρταγκ, ότι μπορούσε να παρουσιαστεί, ο Έραγκον εμφανίστηκε στο άνοιγμα του τελειώματος της σκάλας. Μπροστά του μπορούσε να δει ένα φωτισμένο, τακτοποιημένο χώρο, που προφανώς χρησιμοποιείτο για κουζίνα. Η εστία ήταν αναμμένη με καυσόξυλα και μια χάλκινη χύτρα σιγομουρμούριζε πάνω στη φωτιά σκορπώντας τριγύρω την ευωδιά του φαγητού που ψηνόταν. Παραδίπλα, μπροστά στον αδελφό του, στεκόταν ένα από τα ομορφότερα κορίτσια που ο Έραγκον είχε δει ποτέ του στον κόσμο των ανθρώπων. Είναι αλήθεια, πως ζώντας μαζί με τους δράκους και τα ξωτικά τους τελευταίους χρόνους, η ομορφιά ήταν κάτι που τα μάτια του είχαν συνηθίσει να βλέπουν. Η κοπελίτσα όμως λίγο υπολειπόταν στο να θεωρηθεί ισάξια εκείνων. Τα γλυκά της μάτια ήσαν στραμμένα πάνω του και ήσαν γεμάτα τρόμο.

Ο Έραγκον λυπήθηκε για την ολοφάνερη αναστάτωση που διέκρινε πάνω της. Φέρνοντας το δεξί του χέρι στο στήθος σαν χαιρετισμό και γέρνοντας σε μια ελαφρά υπόκλιση το πάνω μέρος του σώματός του, της χαμογέλασε κοιτάζοντάς την πάντα στα μάτια. "Το όνομά μου είναι Έραγκον, ευγενική αρχόντισσα" συστήθηκε. "Είμαι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης του δράκου Σαφίρα και δεν σκοπεύω να βλάψω ούτε εσένα, ούτε τους δικούς σου ανθρώπους. Δίνω το λόγο μου ότι μιλώ με το λόγο της αλήθειας, όπως θα σου βεβαιώσει και ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Μέρταγκ."

Ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε καταφατικά στους λόγους του αδελφού του. "Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Έραγκον μιλά με το λόγο της αλήθειας" τόνισε στη νεαρή Νολβέν. "Βεβαιώνω κι εγώ, ότι ο σκοπός του είναι κάθε άλλο παρά κακός. Ησύχασε, δεσποσύνη, από την παρουσία του δεν κινδυνεύεις."

Δεν είχε διαφύγει από την προσοχή του, ότι η Νολβέν είχε ασυναίσθητα κάνει μερικά βήματα προς τα πίσω αποφεύγοντας τον Έραγκον, μένοντας πιο κοντά στο πλευρό του ίδιου. Ποτέ πιο πριν το κορίτσι δεν είχε τολμήσει να πλησιάσει τόσο κοντά του, μιας και – σε αντίθεση με την συμπεριφορά του πατέρα της – πάντοτε έδειχνε δειλή και συνεσταλμένη. Ο Μέρταγκ κατάλαβε, ότι ο φόβος που προφανώς ένοιωσε για τον Έραγκον ήταν μεγαλύτερος από την όποια προσπάθειά της να φερθεί με ευγένεια, έτσι την δέχτηκε πλάι του.

Με κομμένη την ανάσα η Νολβέν άκουσε τα λόγια του ξένου δρακοκαβαλάρη. Παρά την καθαρή τους σημασία δεν ήταν σίγουρη αν έπρεπε να τον πιστέψει. Ακόμα και όταν άκουσε την καθησυχαστική διαβεβαίωση από τον άρχοντά της, ακόμα και τότε οι κτύποι της καρδιάς της παρέμεναν το ίδιο δυνατοί όπως πριν. Το γεγονός βέβαια ότι ο Μέρταγκ στεκόταν στο πλευρό της την γέμιζε κουράγιο, ώστε θυμήθηκε την ευγενική ανατροφή της.

Με μια χαριτωμένη κίνηση κρατώντας με το ένα χέρι το φόρεμά της και κλίνοντας το γόνυ υποκλίθηκε μπροστά τους. "Καλώς ορίσατε, άρχοντές μου" απευθύνθηκε και στους δύο. "Ο πατέρας μου θα βρίσκεται εδώ σε λίγο, να σας υποδεχτεί όπως αρμόζει στην ευγένειά σας."

Μ' ένα του νεύμα προς τον Έραγκον, ο Μέρταγκ τον παρότρυνε να επιστρέψει το εργόχειρο που κρατούσε εκείνος και που ανήκε στην κοπέλα.

Ο Έραγκον πρόσεξε το κρυφό νεύμα του αδελφού του, που έπεσε πρώτα στη ζώνη του – σημείο στο οποίο είχε φυλάξει το εργόχειρο με το μονόγραμμα – και κατόπιν στο κορίτσι που στεκόταν πλάι του. Πώς είχε αποκαλέσει την ωραία αρχοντοπούλα ο Μέρταγκ; 'Νολβέν!'

_"Μα και βέβαια!" _σκέφτηκε ο Έραγκον. _"Το μονόγραμμα 'Ν' του εργόχειρου!" _Προφανώς και ήταν δικό της.

Με ένα μικρό συναίσθημα απογοήτευσης για το λάθος που είχε κάνει, έπιασε τη διπλωμένη, κεντημένη πετσέτα και την έτεινε προς τη μεριά της κοπέλας. "Πιστεύω, αρχοντοπούλα μου, ότι αυτό ανήκει σ' εσένα" δήλωσε με ένα εγκάρδιο χαμόγελο στα χείλη· χαμόγελο που επιδέξια έκρυψε την πρόσκαιρη απογοήτευσή του. Το κεντημένο, καλλιγραφικό 'Ν' σήμαινε το δικό της αρχίγραμμα και όχι της Ναζουάντα, όπως είχε αρχικά υποθέσει.

Η Νολβέν ανασηκώθηκε από την θέση υπόκλισης. Χωρίς να αφήσει στιγμή το σίγουρο πλευρό του άρχοντά της, έτεινε δειλά το χέρι, δεχόμενη πίσω το εργόχειρό της. Ο φόβος της για τον παρείσακτο δεν στάθηκε αρκετός να καλύψει ένα αίσθημα απογοήτευσης. Ήταν τα ξένα χέρια του νεοφερμένου που της παρέδιδαν το κέντημά της και όχι τα αγαπημένα χέρια του δικού της άρχοντα. Παρ' όλα αυτά έκλινε ελαφρά το κεφάλι και με ένα βεβιασμένο χαμόγελο αποδέχτηκε την προσφορά. "Ευχαριστώ πολύ, δρακοκαβαλάρη Έραγκον" αντιγύρισε με κάποια ελαφρά ψυχρότητα στη φωνή, που δεν κατάφερε να καλύψει. "Ελπίζω το ταπεινό έδεσμα να ήταν της αρεσκείας σου." Ταυτόχρονα έριξε μία κλεφτή ματιά προς τη μεριά του Μέρταγκ, αλλά το πρόσωπό του παρέμενε, ως συνήθως, απαθές με ανεξιχνίαστο το βλέμμα.

Ο Έραγκον της χαμογέλασε ξανά. Το κορίτσι τον είχε καλοδεχτεί ευγενικά και χαριτωμένα, όπως θα άρμοζε σε κάποια της τάξης της, παρ' όλα αυτά τα λόγια του δεν φαινόταν να την έχουν καθησυχάσει, ούτε και οι διαβεβαιώσεις του Μέρταγκ. Η απρόσμενη παρουσία ενός ξένου μέσα στο δικό της χώρο την είχε ως φαίνεται αναστατώσει. Στον Έραγκον δεν διέφυγε το ελαφρό τρέμουλο των χεριών της καθώς δέχτηκε πίσω το εργόχειρο, ούτε και το ότι πάραυτα επέστρεψε στο σίγουρο για εκείνη ασφαλές πλευρό του αδελφού του.

Κάτι επίσης στον τόνο της φωνής της άφηνε να φανούν ψήγματα δυσαρέσκειας. Προφανώς η καλοψημένη, νόστιμη πίτα ήταν ένα δώρο που προοριζόταν, όχι για τον ίδιο, αλλά για τον αδελφό του. Ο Μέρταγκ όμως είχε προσφέρει γενναιόδωρα σ' αυτόν και το δικό του μερίδιο. Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε ακόμα πιο εγκάρδια και πλησίασε μισό βήμα πιο κοντά στη Νολβέν. Μπορεί ο πατέρας της, όπως η ίδια διατεινόταν, να βρισκόταν κάπου κοντά και σύντομα να επέστρεφε, εκείνος όμως σκέφτηκε, ότι καλό θα ήταν αν έπαιρνε άμεσα με το μέρος του τουλάχιστον την κόρη. Έτσι αποφάσισε να καθησυχάσει τον μεγάλο της φόβο.

"Όμορφη αρχοντοπούλα μου, θα πρέπει να ομολογήσω, πως λίγες είναι οι φορές της ζωής μου που έχω απολαύσει μια τόσο νόστιμη πίτα σαν τη δική σου. Θεωρώ λοιπόν τον εαυτό μου τυχερό, που η κακοκαιρία των προηγούμενων ημερών έγινε η αιτία ν' αποκλειστώ στα σπήλαια αυτού του βουνού. Έτσι μου δόθηκε η ευκαιρία να μάθω πολλά απ' αυτά που δεν ήξερα, καθώς επίσης και να γνωρίσω τους ανθρώπους που το κατοικούν."

Η Νολβέν ενστικτωδώς σφίχτηκε πιο κοντά στο πλευρό του Μέρταγκ. Τα λόγια του ξένου δρακοκαβαλάρη την είχαν ξαφνιάσει. Η ευγένειά του φαινόταν ειλικρινής, αλλά η υπερβολή στην οποία είχε καταφύγει την ξένιζε. Η επίκλησή του ως 'όμορφη αρχοντοπούλα' την έφερε σε δύσκολη θέση, που να μην ξέρει πως ν' αποκριθεί. Ούτε εκείνο το 'μου' που προδίκαζε εξαιρετική και ανεπίτρεπτη οικειότητα διέφυγε από την προσοχή της. Αν ο άρχοντας Μέρταγκ δεν βρισκόταν μπροστά και αν η μητέρα της δεν είχε επιμείνει σε κάποιους βασικούς κανόνες συμπεριφοράς, τότε η Νολβέν θα είχε φύγει μακριά από τον άγνωστο τρέχοντας.

Αντί λοιπόν να τρέξει μακριά, περιορίστηκε να πει. "Ευγενικέ δρακοκαβαλάρη, ο πατέρας μου είναι εκείνος που θ' αποφασίσει για τις περαιτέρω γνωριμίες μας, όχι εγώ." Και ρίχνοντας ένα δεύτερο λοξό βλέμμα προς το Μέρταγκ πρόσθεσε. "Ο άρχοντάς μου Μέρταγκ επίσης, μιας και κατά τη διάρκεια των χρόνων της εδώ παραμονής μας, είναι εκείνος που κρίνει το καλύτερο για 'μας και μας προστατεύει."

Παρά το συνήθως σοβαρό και αδιευκρίνιστο βλέμμα του, ο Μέρταγκ δεν κατάφερε να μην αγριοκοιτάξει στιγμιαία τον Έραγκον. Αν ο αδελφός του σκόπευε να πείσει τους κατοίκους του χωριού για τις καλές του προθέσεις, δεν είχε παρά να χρησιμοποιήσει τη γλώσσα της αλήθειας. Οι υπερβολικές κολακείες, όπως αυτές που μόλις είχε απευθύνει στη Νολβέν, δεν είχαν θέση εδώ.

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης του κόκκινου δράκου στράφηκε προς την κοπέλα κοιτάζοντας κατευθείαν μέσα στα μάτια της. Η ευγένεια της Νολβέν προερχόταν πρωτίστως από την αγνότητα και αθωότητά της και κατά δεύτερο λόγο από την καταγωγή και ανατροφή της. Αν ο Έραγκον νόμιζε ότι η κολακεία που διέφθειρε τις γυναίκες της αυλής θα είχε αποτέλεσμα επάνω της, τότε σίγουρα λάθευε. "Νεαρή δέσποινα, νομίζω ότι καλύτερα θα ήταν η ευγένειά σου να ειδοποιήσει τον άρχοντα Φιόρν για την εδώ παρουσία μας. Μπορείς, παρακαλώ, να τον διαβεβαιώσεις, ότι κανένας κίνδυνος δεν υπάρχει ούτε για τον ίδιο, ούτε για άλλον κανένα από τους κατοίκους του χωριού. Ο φιλοξενούμενός μου έρχεται με τις καλύτερες προθέσεις. Αυτό σου το εγγυώμαι με το λόγο της τιμής μου ως πολεμιστής και ως δρακοκαβαλάρης."

Ο Μέρταγκ είχε από ώρα αντιληφθεί την παρουσία του άρχοντα Φιόρν στο στενό χώρισμα, το οποίο διαιρούσε τον σπηλαιώδη χώρο της κατοικίας του σε περισσότερα του ενός διαμερίσματα. Τον παλιό αυλικό του Γκαλμπατόριξ συνόδευε κάποιος ακόμα, πιθανώς ένας από τους πολεμιστές του Γκίλ'ιντ, που ο Φιόρν εμπιστευόταν απόλυτα. Ο Μέρταγκ αρχικά σκέφτηκε, ότι αν ο Φιόρν άκουγε μέρος της συζήτησής τους, ώστε να αντιληφθεί από μόνος του πως κίνδυνος κανένας δεν υπάρχει, ήταν καλύτερα. Ο αυλικός του Γκαλμπατόριξ θα πίστευε καλύτερα στ' αυτιά του, παρά την όποια διαβεβαίωση του Μέρταγκ. Η τροπή όμως της συζήτησης και η απρόσμενη συμπεριφορά του Έραγκον τον έπεισαν ότι καλύτερη θα ήταν η άμεση παρουσία του άρχοντα Φιόρν.

Ο Έραγκον παραξενεύτηκε από την ελαφρά ψυχρότητα που διέκρινε στο ύφος της Νολβέν. Απόρησε και με το στιγμιαίο, άγριο βλέμμα που του έριξε ο Μέρταγκ. Προφανώς ο αδελφός του ζώντας απομονωμένος για τόσα χρόνια δεν μπορούσε να δεχτεί τις εγκάρδιες ευγένειες στις οποίες ο Έραγκον είχε συνηθίσει από τα μικρά του χρόνια. Σ' αυτό ο Μέρταγκ δεν διέφερε και πολύ από τα ξωτικά, ανάμεσα στα οποία κάποιος έπρεπε να δίνει τη μέγιστη προσοχή, μήπως κάτι που θα πει ή θα κάνει τα προσβάλει. Ο Έραγκον είχε συνηθίσει να ζει ανάμεσα στα ξωτικά. Παρ' όλα αυτά τα παιδικά του χρόνια στο Κάρβαχωλ και οι άδολες, μα ταυτόχρονα εγκάρδιες σχέσεις με τους δικούς του, του είχαν λείψει. Ανασαίνοντας ελαφρά υποκλίθηκε στο κορίτσι.

"Θα γίνει όπως επιθυμείς, αρχοντοπούλα" δήλωσε με περισσή ευγένεια και πάλι, χωρίς να δείξει κάποια αλλαγή στο ύφος. Σημείωσε όμως, στο μέλλον να είναι πιο προσεκτικός όσον αφορά αυτό το κορίτσι. Η άγρια ματιά του Μέρταγκ ίσως κάτι σήμαινε για τη σχέση ή τις επιδιώξεις που είχε για την ωραία Νολβέν.

* * *

Ο Φιόρν Έγκελσσον είχε χρονοτριβήσει στην είσοδο της σπηλιάς του συζητώντας με τον Γιάν Σβένσον για θέματα της κοινότητας. Εδώ και λίγες στιγμές όμως, τα εξασκημένα αυτιά του αυλικού είχαν συλλάβει τη φωνή του δρακοκαβαλάρη Μέρταγκ, να συνομιλεί με τη Νολβέν του. Τεντώνοντας απότομα το δάχτυλο προς τη μεριά του αξιωματικού ανέκοψε στη μέση τον λόγο του, επιβάλλοντας απότομη σιωπή στην πρότερη συζήτηση που είχε μαζί του. Ο Φιόρν χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένος για την απρόσμενη επίσκεψη που είχε δεχτεί η κόρη του και προσπάθησε ν' ακούσει με λεπτομέρειες τον διάλογο που εξελισσόταν στην κουζίνα. Αρχικός του σκοπός ήταν να χρονοτριβήσει στην είσοδο της κατοικίας του, αφήνοντας για όσο περισσότερο χρόνο γινόταν το ζευγάρι μόνο. Η ευκαιρία να συνομιλήσει για λίγο μονάχη η Νολβέν του με τον άρχοντα Μέρταγκ δεν ήταν άλλο, παρά από τους θεούς δοσμένη.

Ξαφνικά όμως, μια τρίτη και τελείως άγνωστη φωνή κάποιου παρείσακτου ήρθε ν' ανατρέψει την ελπίδα και το σχέδιό του και να τον γεμίσει ανησυχία. Κάνοντας νόημα στο Γιάν Σβένσον, να είναι έτοιμος για όλα, πλησίασε προσεκτικά κι αθόρυβα προς το διάδρομο της βαθύτερης σπηλιάς που χρησιμοποιούσαν σαν κοινό δωμάτιο και ταυτόχρονα εστία, και βάλθηκε να κρυφακούσει όσο γινόταν περισσότερα. Προσπάθησε ακόμα και μέσα στο πρωινό μισόφωτο να διακρίνει τι γινόταν στον πλαϊνό χώρο.

Ο Γιάν Σβένσον τον ακολούθησε πειθήνια. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν είχε απόλυτο δίκιο! Τώρα και τα δικά του αυτιά έπιαναν τον ψίθυρο από τη συζήτηση που εξελισσόταν στον πλαϊνό χώρο. Ο Γιάν δεν θα είχε ανησυχήσει τόσο, αν οι αντρικές φωνές που ακούγονταν δεν ήταν δύο. Ασυναίσθητα το χέρι του πολεμιστή έπιασε τη λαβή από το σπαθί του και παρέμεινε σταθερά εκεί. Αφού ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Μέρταγκ ήταν παρών, θα ήταν ασύνετο εκ μέρους του να ξιφουλκήσει, όση αναστάτωση και αν του προκαλούσε η παρουσία ενός παρείσακτου και κατά κανόνα εχθρικού ατόμου.

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν κράτησε μέχρι και την ανάσα του ακούγοντας τα γεμάτα ευγένεια λόγια του εχθρικού δρακοκαβαλάρη, να απευθύνονται στην πολύτιμη μοναχοκόρη του. Από το σημείο που βρισκόταν κρυμμένος μέσα στις σκιές του διαδρόμου μπορούσε τώρα να βλέπει και μέρος της μισοφωτισμένης κουζίνας. Η φωτιά που έκαιγε κάτω από τη χύτρα στην πυροστιά ήταν αρκετή για να διακρίνει τις φιγούρες των ομιλούντων.

Ο Φιόρν δεν είχε τύχει ποτέ του να δει τον εχθρικό δρακοκαβαλάρη των Βάρντεν και οι περιγραφές που είχε ακούσει γι' αυτόν ήταν συγκεχυμένες. Διαπίστωνε όμως τώρα, ότι επρόκειτο για έναν αρκετά καλοβαλμένο, ευγενικό και νέο άντρα, που το παρουσιαστικό του τίποτε δεν πρόδιδε από τη ζημιά που είχε προκαλέσει στην αυτοκρατορία. Η σκέψη να τον καλοπιάσει, φέρνοντάς τον προς τα δικά του συμφέροντα, αν πριν είχε περάσει στιγμιαία από το μυαλό του, τώρα άρχιζε να δουλεύει πυρετωδώς εκεί μέσα.

Με ένα νεύμα του χεριού του προέτρεψε τον Γιάν Σβένσον να παραμείνει κρυμμένος ανάμεσα στις σκιές, ενώ ο ίδιος ετοιμάστηκε να κάνει την είσοδό του στην κουζίνα, κρίνοντας ότι καλύτερο ήταν να μην αργοπορήσει περισσότερο. Ο αξιωματικός είχε πλησιάσει και αυτός πίσω του περιμένοντας τις δικές του διαθέσεις αν έπρεπε να επέμβει, ή ίσως κάποια διαταγή του δρακοκαβαλάρη Μέρταγκ. Ο Φιόρν του έγνεψε να παραμείνει ήσυχος.

Ο άρχοντας του Γκίλ'ιντ έκανε την είσοδό του στην κουζίνα φροντίζοντας να κρατά αρκετή απόσταση από τον νεοφερμένο, τουλάχιστον τόση, όση ο μικρός χώρος δικαιολογούσε. Ταυτόχρονα όμως φρόντισε να μην δείξει το παραμικρό σημάδι φόβου για το άτομό του. Με φωνή συγκρατημένα ευγενική απευθύνθηκε και στους δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. "Άρχοντές μου, η παρουσία σας αποτελεί μεγάλη τιμή για το φτωχικό μου."

"Άρχοντα Φιόρν!" Ο Μέρταγκ έκλινε ελαφρά το κεφάλι σε χαιρετισμό του παλιού και έμπιστου αυλικού του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Η στάση του δρακοκαβαλάρη απέναντι σ' αυτόν τον άντρα απέπνεε πάντοτε μία ψυχρή ευγένεια. Παρά τις διαβεβαιώσεις του στον Έραγκον, ότι ο Φιόρν ήταν ακίνδυνος για το βασίλειο της Ναζουάντα, ο Μέρταγκ ακόμα και τώρα, στη δεινή θέση στην οποία ο άρχοντας του Γκίλ'ιντ είχε περιέλθει, δεν έπαυε να θεωρεί τον Φιόρν έναν επικίνδυνο πολιτικό άνδρα. Ιδίως αν τα άμεσα συμφέροντά του έρχονταν σε αντίθεση με τα συμφέροντα των άλλων. Το να τον κρατά αρκετά κοντά του, ώστε να μπορεί να μαντεύει τις μέλλουσες ενέργειές του φροντίζοντας ταυτόχρονα να μην μεταδίδει σ' αυτόν τα μυστικά του, φάνταζε για τον Μέρταγκ ως η συνετότερη πράξη. Η ψυχρή ευγένεια λοιπόν με την οποία τον υποδέχτηκε ήταν η τυπική αντιμετώπιση που πάντα έδειχνε προς τη μεριά του. "Επέτρεψέ μου, άρχοντά, να σου παρουσιάσω τον δρακοκαβαλάρη Έραγκον. Είμαι απόλυτα βέβαιος, ότι έχεις ακούσει πάρα πολλά γύρω απ' αυτόν και τον δράκο του, άλλα αληθή και άλλα όχι. Η παρουσία του στα εδάφη μας είναι εντελώς προσωρινή και αναμφιβόλως σύντομη, χωρίς να εγκυμονεί τον παραμικρό κίνδυνο για σένα και τους ανθρώπους σου."

Ο Έραγκον στράφηκε προς τον λόρδο του Γκίλ'ιντ. Είχε πολύ καλά αντιληφθεί, ότι ο αυλικός δεν ήταν μόνος. Υπήρχε ένα ακόμα πρόσωπο στον διάδρομο κρυμμένο ανάμεσα στις σκιές, καμώθηκε όμως ότι τίποτε δεν συνέβαινε παραβλέποντας αυτή την παρουσία. Η ανησυχία που γέμιζε το νου και την καρδιά του ατόμου αυτού ήταν πασίδηλη. Ο άγνωστος, αν και οπλισμένος και αποφασισμένος να χρησιμοποιήσει αυτό το όπλο σε περίπτωση κινδύνου, σκεφτόταν πως λίγη ελπίδα είχε εναντίων του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Μέσα στο μυαλό αυτού του ανθρώπου, ο Έραγκον διέκρινε επίσης πίστη και τυφλή εμπιστοσύνη στον Μέρταγκ.

Ο Έραγκον έγειρε ελάχιστα μπροστά στον λόρδο Φιόρν. "Ευγενικέ άρχοντα," απευθύνθηκε στον αυλικό "δέξου τις ευχαριστίες μου για τη φιλοξενία και τις διαβεβαιώσεις μου, ότι ούτε εγώ ούτε ο δράκος μου εννοούμε να βλάψουμε εσένα ή τους ανθρώπους αυτής της κοινότητας."

Ο Φιόρν χαμογέλασε ευγενικά χωρίς να πάψει στιγμή να αναμετρά με το βλέμμα τον νεαρό δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ο Έραγκον Ισκιομακελάρης – όπως είχε ακούσει να τον αποκαλούν οι δυνάμεις οι φιλικές προς τους επαναστάτες – έμοιαζε περισσότερο με άρχοντα των ξωτικών, παρά με άνθρωπο. Πέρα όμως από το πρώτο σοκ που προξενούσε το παρουσιαστικό του, επρόκειτο για όμορφο νέο και προφανώς ευγενικό, αν και όπως είχε ακούσει – αν βέβαια αλήθευαν αυτές οι φήμες – είχε περάσει τα παιδικά του χρόνια δουλεύοντας τη γη παρέα με τους χωρικούς. Εκτός από τις εξώκοσμες δυνάμεις που διέθετε από την ένωσή του με τον δράκο, οι γνωριμίες αυτού του νέου με το καινούριο καθεστώς της Αλαγαισίας ήταν κάτι που δεν έπρεπε να αφήνει κάποιον αδιάφορο. Το γεγονός επίσης ότι είχε επιλέξει να μιλήσει πριν απ' αυτόν, βεβαίωνε το πόσο ισχυρό θεωρούσε ο ίδιος τον εαυτό του.

Ο Φιόρν αποφάσισε να τον αντιμετωπίσει με ευγένεια και επιφυλακτικότητα, μέχρι να βολιδοσκοπήσει ο ίδιος τις προθέσεις του. Ο άρχοντας Μέρταγκ φαινόταν να τον εμπιστεύεται, αν και πάντοτε υπήρχε η περίπτωση να τον… φοβάται; Αυτό το τελευταίο φαινόταν στον Φιόρν κάπως δύσκολο, αλλά βέβαια ποτέ κανείς δεν θα μπορούσε να πει. Παρά το ότι κάθε φορά οι μάχες μεταξύ τους είχαν κριθεί αμφίρροπες, ο Έραγκον ήταν ο τελικός νικητής δρακοκαβαλάρης. Ο Έραγκον ήταν επίσης που είχε υπερνικήσει τον πανίσχυρο βασιλιά Γκαλμπατόριξ – αν είναι ποτέ δυνατόν και όμως έτσι είχε γίνει.

Ο Φιόρν αποφάσισε να κινηθεί πολύ προσεκτικά. "Άρχοντές μου," απευθύνθηκε και στους δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες "αποδέχομαι τις διαβεβαιώσεις σας και σας καλωσορίζω στο σπιτικό μου." Με μία κίνηση του χεριού του έδειξε προς τον εσώτερο χώρο της κουζίνας του. "Θυγατέρα, ετοίμασε το τραπέζι του πρωινού για τους άρχοντες, να τους υποδεχτούμε όπως αξίζει στην ευγένειά τους. Μπορεί να έχουμε χάσει τα προηγούμενα πλούτη και τις δόξες μας και να ζούμε πια σαν απομονωμένοι τρωγλοδύτες, αλλά η φιλοξενία και η ευγένεια δεν μας έχουν λείψει."

Στην παρουσία του πατέρα της η νεαρή Νολβέν είχε τραβηχτεί σε μια άκρη. Μένοντας η κόρη παράμερα, είχε στρέψει τα ωραία της μάτια προς εκείνον, περιμένοντας τις αντιδράσεις του αλλά και τις εντολές του που τυχόν θα ακολουθούσαν. Βιάστηκε τώρα να εκτελέσει το αίτημα του πατέρα της, αλλά η φωνή του Μέρταγκ την σταμάτησε.

"Σ' ευχαριστούμε, άρχοντα Φιόρν, για την φιλοξενία σου, όμως έχουμε και οι δύο προγευματίσει ήδη." Με ένα γοργό νεύμα, που μονάχα ο Έραγκον θα μπορούσε να το αντιληφθεί, ο Μέρταγκ έδωσε στον αδελφό του να καταλάβει, ότι θα ήταν η μεγαλύτερη αγένεια το να δεχτούν το προσφερόμενο φαγητό.

"Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Έραγκον σκοπεύει να φύγει, να επιστρέψει στις υποθέσεις του" έλεγε τώρα ο Μέρταγκ κάνοντας ένα βήμα κοντύτερα στον αυλικό. "Η κακοκαιρία που τον οδήγησε μέχρι εδώ και που τον κράτησε τις προηγούμενες ώρες δέσμιο κοντά μας, τώρα φαίνεται πως έχει εξασθενίσει. Γι' αυτό λοιπόν το λόγο, είναι καιρός να πραγματοποιήσουμε το ταξίδι μας για περισυλλογή τροφής, το οποίο έχουμε ήδη σχεδιάσει. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Έραγκον είναι ενήμερος σχετικά και ευαρεστείται, αυτός και ο δράκος του, να συνδράμουν στην προσπάθειά μας. Έχω ήδη αποδεχτεί την ευγενική προσφορά των και ελπίζω πως δεν θα έχεις την παραμικρή αντίρρηση γι' αυτό. Άλλωστε, η αρωγή περισσότερων ανδρών και δύο δράκων, θα αποφέρει αρκετά παραπάνω εφόδια στην κοινότητα."

Ο Μέρταγκ είχε και αυτός αντιληφθεί την μυστική παρουσία του Γιάν Σβένσον στον προθάλαμο. Ο πολεμιστής στεκόταν μέσα στο σκοτάδι οπλισμένος, σημάδι ότι δεν θα εμπιστευόταν τόσο εύκολα τον εχθρικό δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ο Μέρταγκ όμως γνώριζε, ότι ο πολεμιστής και οι άντρες του θα έκαναν όπως τους διέταζε ο άρχοντας Φιόρν.

"Θα ήθελες, άρχοντά μου, να οργανώσεις την ομάδα που θα παρευρεθεί στο κυνήγι;" Ρώτησε ο Μέρταγκ τον λόρδο. "Μπορούμε να είμαστε έτοιμοι και σήμερα ακόμα, ή ίσως αν επιθυμείς, νωρίς αύριο το πρωί. Έτσι θα μας δοθεί η ευκαιρία να συγκεντρωθούμε απόψε το βράδυ στην κοινή αίθουσα της κατοικίας μου, να συζητήσουμε τις λεπτομέρειες του ταξιδιού μας." Ο Μέρταγκ δεν συνήθιζε να προσκαλεί συχνά τους κατοίκους του χωριού στα διαμερίσματά του. Η διοργάνωση ενός κυνηγιού ήταν κάτι που οι άντρες μπορούσαν να έχουν κανονίσει από μόνοι τους. Ο ίδιος ακολουθούσε την προκαθορισμένη πορεία τους, πετώντας πάντοτε χαμηλά από πάνω τους μαζί με τον Θορν. Στην προκειμένη περίπτωση όμως, θα ήθελε οι κάτοικοι να γνωριστούν με τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα. "Στην περίπτωση που δεχτείτε, είστε όλοι καλεσμένοι μου" δήλωσε.

Έξω στον διάδρομο, ο Γιάν Σβένσον πλησίασε το άνοιγμα της κουζίνας φροντίζοντας να μένει πάντα κρυμμένος στις σκιές, αναμένοντας τις διαταγές είτε του άρχοντα Φιόρν, είτε του δρακοκαβαλάρη Μέρταγκ. Η σκέψη, ότι καλό θα ήταν να υπήρχε τρόπος να ειδοποιηθούν κάποιοι από τους στρατιώτες του, πέρασε γοργά από το μυαλό του. Την άλλη στιγμή άκουσε το σούρσιμο γυναικείου φορέματος να πλησιάζει πίσω του. Μέσα στις σκιές διέκρινε αμυδρά την υπηρέτρια της αρχόντισσας του Γκίλ'ιντ που ερχόταν προς την κουζίνα, πιθανώς να εκτελέσει κάποια παραγγελία της λαίδης Λίντα. Ο Γιάν δεν έχασε χρόνο. Με νοήματα έδωσε στη γυναίκα να καταλάβει, ότι καλόν θα ήταν αν φρόντιζε να ειδοποιήσει τους λοιπούς φρουρούς να επαγρυπνούν.

Η γυναίκα κατάλαβε και στράφηκε να φύγει το ίδιο αθόρυβα όπως ήρθε. Η ώρα ήταν πολύ πρωινή και το πιθανότερο ήταν πως θα εύρισκε τους στρατιώτες ακόμα στα καταλύματά τους. Βιάστηκε λοιπόν να ειδοποιήσει όσους περισσότερους μπορούσε.

Ο Σβένσον παρέμεινε ακίνητος πάντα κρυμμένος, όπως είχε διαταχθεί και όφειλε να κάνει, περιμένοντας τους άντρες του. Περιορίστηκε στον να βλέπει και να ακούει αναμένοντας τις διαταγές των αρχόντων του. Τα τελευταία λόγια του δρακοκαβαλάρη Μέρταγκ ακούστηκαν καθαρά, σαν και αυτός να τα είχε φωνάξει επίτηδες δυνατά, για να ακουστούν. Ο Γιάν είχε ήδη παρατηρήσει, ότι και οι δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες είχαν εμφανιστεί άοπλοι, ίσως σε μία προσπάθεια επίδειξης καλής θελήσεως. Όσο και αν είχε προσπαθήσει, δεν είχε καταφέρει να διακρίνει ούτε το παραμικρό στιλέτο ή μαχαίρι πάνω τους. Αυτό βέβαια μπορεί να σήμαινε την καλή διάθεση του νεοφερμένου, ότι ερχόταν ειρηνικά στο χωριό τους, μπορεί και όχι. Ο Γιάν ήταν πάντοτε καχύποπτος με όλους, ιδίως εκείνους που θα μπορούσαν να χρησιμοποιήσουν μαγεία.

Ο αξιωματικός από το Γκίλ'ιντ θα εκτελούσε το χρέος του προς τον άρχοντα Φιόρν. Αν εκείνος αποφάσιζε πως έπρεπε να δεχτούν την πρόσκληση του Μέρταγκ, ο Γιάν θα ανέβαινε ξανά μέχρι το τέλος της σκάλας. Πέραν αυτού όμως, είχε σκοπό να έχει τα μάτια του δεκατέσσερα για την ασφάλεια των κατοίκων, το ίδιο θα έκαναν και οι άντρες του.

Ο Έραγκον καταλάβαινε την απροθυμία του Μέρταγκ, να παραμείνουν και να μοιραστούν το πρωινό των κατοίκων. Αν η μεγάλη έλλειψη τροφίμων το απαιτούσε, ο Έραγκον με χαρά του θα αρνιόταν να φάει και να πιει από το τραπέζι των χωρικών. Ήθελε όμως να μείνει περισσότερη ώρα κοντά τους, να γνωρίσει πιο πολλούς από αυτούς, να βολιδοσκοπήσει και τις προθέσεις του αυλικού. Ως φαίνεται όμως, ο Μέρταγκ είχε θεωρήσει καλύτερο να γίνει αυτό στους δικούς του χώρους. Ο Έραγκον ανασήκωσε ελαφρά τους ώμους συμφωνώντας και άφησε έναν στεναγμό να του ξεφύγει. Αν ο Μέρταγκ επιθυμούσε έτσι, έτσι ας γινόταν.

Ο Φιόρν Έγκελσσον άκουσε με προσοχή μεγάλη την πρόταση του Μέρταγκ. Ο ίδιος θα προτιμούσε οι δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες να παρέμεναν στον χώρο του σπιτιού του περισσότερο, μα ως φαίνεται ο δρακοκαβαλάρης σκεφτόταν αλλιώς. Αποφασίζοντας εκείνη τη στιγμή, ότι καλύτερο θα ήταν να αναβάλλουν το ταξίδι του κυνηγιού για το επόμενο πρωί, ο Φιόρν θεώρησε ότι ήταν ευκαιρία αν συγκεντρώνονταν όλοι στους χώρους του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Στα φιλόξενα δώματά του είχαν και άλλοτε μοιραστεί τη ζέστη του τζακιού του και τα τρόφιμα της αποθήκης του.

"Άρχοντά μου, Μέρταγκ, είναι μεγάλη η τιμή που κάνεις σ' εμένα και τους ανθρώπους αυτής της κοινότητας" αποκρίθηκε ο Φιόρν λυγίζοντας ταπεινά τη μέση του σε μια υπόκλιση. "Θα βρισκόμαστε στα δωμάτιά σου νωρίτερα από το σούρουπο, το δίχως άλλο. Εκεί θα μας δοθεί η ευκαιρία να συζητήσουμε τα του ταξιδιού μας καλύτερα, καθώς και να γνωριστούμε με τον δρακοκαβαλάρη Έραγκον και τον μεγαλοπρεπή του δράκο."

Έτσι όπως είχε διατυπωθεί η πρόταση του Μέρταγκ, ο Φιόρν κατάλαβε ότι περιλαμβάνονταν όλα τα μέλη της κοινότητας. Το σίγουρο ήταν πως ο πονηρός γέροντας δεν είχε σκοπό να επιτρέψει να κουβαληθούν όλοι τους ως εκεί πάνω για να τους ενοχλήσουν. Αυτό είχε γίνει ελάχιστες φορές και σε συγκεκριμένες περιπτώσεις. Οι πολεμιστές του Γιάν Σβένσον όμως θα τον συνόδευαν οπωσδήποτε, για τη δική του προστασία. Εξ άλλου οι περισσότεροι απ' αυτούς θα συνέβαλαν στο αυριανό κυνήγι και λίγοι μόνο θα παρέμεναν για την ασφάλεια του χωριού, όσο οι υπόλοιποι άντρες θα έλειπαν. Ένα-δύο από τους πρεσβύτερους της Σίουνον ήταν καλό να προστεθούν στους καλεσμένους, αν βέβαια θα κατάφερναν να σκαρφαλώσουν ως τα δωμάτια του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Σ' αυτούς θα πρόσθετε και κάποιους υπηρέτες, για να βοηθήσουν στο σερβίρισμα του γεύματος. Ανάμεσα στους προσκαλεσμένους ήταν αναγκαίο να παρευρεθεί η γυναίκα του, η λαίδη Λίντα. Με τίποτε φυσικά δεν θα γινόταν να λείπει η Νολβέν του, που η παρουσία της στο πλευρό των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων εξυπηρετούσε τέλεια τους σκοπούς του.

Ο Μέρταγκ χαιρέτησε τον άρχοντα Φιόρν και την θυγατέρα του. "Έχει καλώς, άρχοντα. Εμείς λοιπόν αποχωρούμε με τη διαβεβαίωση για μία ακόμη φορά, ότι κανένας κίνδυνος δεν συντρέχει από τον δρακοκαβαλάρη Έραγκον και το δράκο του Σαφίρα εναντίων αυτής της κοινότητας. Θα σας αναμένουμε, για να συζητήσουμε τα σχετικά της διαδρομής του κυνηγιού." Κλίνοντας τη μέση προς την αρχοντοπούλα του Γκίλ'ιντ, ο Μέρταγκ συνέχισε. "Ευχαριστούμε κι εσένα, δεσποσύνη, για την αποδοχή σου και ζητούμε συγνώμη, αν η πρωινή παρουσία μας αναστάτωσε το πρόγραμμά σου."

Η Νολβέν κοκκίνισε ακούγοντας τα λόγια του Μέρταγκ. Θα ήθελε να προσθέσει, ότι καμία αναστάτωση δεν είχε προκαλέσει η παρουσία του, το αντίθετο μάλιστα. Αντί όμως να μιλήσει, περιορίστηκε σε μία χαριτωμένη υπόκλιση.

Δύο από τους μαχητές του είχαν ήδη κάνει την εμφάνισή τους, αλλά ο Γιάν Σβένσον τους έγνεψε να παραμείνουν σιωπηλοί. Ως φαίνεται οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες σκόπευαν να αποχωρήσουν, ανανεώνοντας τη συνάντησή τους με τους κατοίκους για το ίδιο βράδυ. Ο νεαρός αξιωματικός και οι άντρες του θα συνόδευαν σίγουρα τον άρχοντα Φιόρν μέχρι την κατοικία του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν ήταν εκείνος που θα αποφάσιζε αν έπρεπε να δώσουν πίστη στα λόγια του παρείσακτου. Αφού όμως ο άρχοντάς τους Μέρταγκ τους είχε διαβεβαιώσει γι' αυτό, ο Γιάν δεν θα τολμούσε ποτέ να αμφισβητήσει τις διαβεβαιώσεις του.

Ο Έραγκον μιμήθηκε τον Μέρταγκ και χαιρέτησε κι αυτός ευγενικά τον παλιό ευγενή και την κόρη του. Σίγουρα θα του δινόταν η ευκαιρία να συζητήσει μαζί τους και πάλι κατά τη διάρκεια της απογευματινής τους επίσκεψης. Ο Έραγκον βιαζόταν να βρεθεί κοντά στη Σαφίρα του, να μοιραστεί μαζί της αυτές τις τελευταίες του εμπειρίες από το χωριό των ανθρώπων. Ήλπιζε ότι η γαλάζια δράκαινα θα είχε πια τελειώσει την ιδιαίτερη συζήτησή της με τον Θορν για όλα όσα μοιράζονταν από τη χώρα των δράκων. Ο Έραγκον βασιζόταν πολύ στη γνώμη της για τις νέες αυτές εξελίξεις.

Ρίχνοντας μια τελευταία ματιά – και ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο – προς την όμορφη αρχοντοπούλα του Γκίλ'ιντ, ο Έραγκον ακολούθησε τον Μέρταγκ στον ανηφορικό τους δρόμο, που οδηγούσε πίσω στις αίθουσες του αδελφού του.

Σκορπίζοντας χαμόγελα και υποκλίσεις, ο λόρδος Φιόρν ξεπροβόδισε τους δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. Μόλις εκείνοι χάθηκαν στην ανωφέρεια της σκάλας, το ύφος του πονηρού γέροντα άλλαξε ολοσχερώς. Το πρόσωπό του από φιλικό έγινε σοβαρό και υποψιασμένο. Γυρνώντας προς το μέρος της Νολβέν απηύθυνε σ' αυτήν το λόγο.

"Άκουσες, κόρη μου, τι είπε ο άρχοντά μας Μέρταγκ. Πήγαινε λοιπόν να ειδοποιήσεις τη μητέρα σου, να ετοιμαστεί για τη μεγάλη τιμή που μας γίνεται απόψε. Ετοιμάσου κι εσύ, γιατί θα μας συνοδεύσεις." Πλησιάζοντας περισσότερο το κορίτσι ακούμπησε απαλά το χέρι του στα μαλλιά της. "Φρόντισε, Νολβέν μου, να γίνεις πολύ όμορφη για την αποψινή βραδιά" πρόσθεσε τρυφερά. "Ίσως το μέλλον όλων μας να εξαρτάται από αυτή τη συνάντηση."

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)

**A/N:** To **Dream Plane**,

Thank you so much for your review and support.


	22. Chapter 22

Όπου γίνονται προετοιμασίες για το δείπνο των κατοίκων με τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 22**

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν δεν θα έμπαινε ποτέ στον κόπο να εξηγήσει στη μοναχοθυγατέρα του τι ακριβώς εννοούσε λέγοντας, ότι θα έπρεπε να φροντίσει να γίνει πολύ όμορφη για την αποψινή βραδιά και ότι ίσως από την ομορφιά της να εξαρτηθεί το μέλλον τους. Χωρίς να καταλάβει το παραμικρό η κοπέλα και μαθημένη πάντοτε να υπακούει στον πατέρα της, χαμογέλασε και βιάστηκε να εκτελέσει την εντολή του. Η μητέρα της έπρεπε να ειδοποιηθεί πάραυτα γι' αυτό το έκτακτο και συνάμα συναρπαστικό γεγονός και η ίδια να φροντίσει όσο γινόταν τον εαυτό της. Παρά το κρύο πρωινό θα έπρεπε να φροντίσει να βραστεί αρκετό νερό ώστε να πλυθεί, να λουστεί, να κανονίσει τι ρούχα θα φορούσε.

Σ' αυτή την τελευταία σκέψη η κόρη σκυθρώπιασε. Η Νολβέν ήταν μονάχα εννέα ετών όταν έφυγαν από το Γκίλ'ιντ και κατά το τελευταίο διάστημα είχε ψηλώσει και το σώμα της είχε αλλάξει. Δύσκολα θα εύρισκε κάτι που να της ταιριάζει από την παλιά ιματιοθήκη της. Πώς θα γινόταν να ντυθεί όμορφα και να στολιστεί χωρίς ωραία ρούχα και στολίδια; Πώς θα γινόταν ν' ανεβεί μέχρι τα δωμάτια _'εκείνου'_ και να περάσει ολόκληρη τη βραδιά κοντά του φορώντας τα παλιά, κοντά και παιδικά φουστάνια της, που τώρα τελευταία την στένευαν στο στήθος, ενώ στη μέση έπεφταν επάνω της φαρδιά και άχαρα;

Η δυσαρέσκεια δεν κράτησε πολύ. Η όμορφη διάθεση, που είχε γεμίσει την καρδιά της από την αιφνίδια παρουσία του Μέρταγκ, δεν θα εξανεμιζόταν τόσο εύκολα. Η μητέρα της θα μπορούσε να δώσει την κατάλληλη συμβουλή. Στα ζητήματα του στολισμού, της κόμμωσης και της ένδυσης, η λαίδη Λίντα ήταν σοφή. Μαζί ίσως μπορούσαν να βρουν μια λύση.

Η Νολβέν προσπέρασε βιαστική τον Γιάν Σβένσον, που ως φαίνεται είχε ξεμείνει στον διάδρομο αναμένοντας ίσως διαταγές από τον πατέρα της. Ο αξιωματικός δεν ήταν μόνος. Πλάι του περίμεναν και κάποιοι από τους άντρες του, μαζί με δύο-τρεις από τους υπηρέτες του λόρδου. Η κοπέλα καλημέρισε ντροπαλά και βιάστηκε να εξαφανιστεί προς το δωμάτιο της μητέρας, όπου ακουγόταν ήδη καθαρά η φωνή της να δίνει εντολές στην καμαριέρα.

Υπήρχαν τόσες ετοιμασίες που έπρεπε να γίνουν! Η Νολβέν δεν είχε να φροντίσει μόνο για τον εαυτό της, αλλά και για να ετοιμάσει και νόστιμα φαγητά, σαν δώρα για τον δρακοκαβαλάρη. Κρέας ελαφιού μαγειρεμένο μαζί με καρπούς του δάσους, θα ήταν έδεσμα εκλεκτό· ότι άρμοζε για το τραπέζι του άρχοντά της. Σίγουρα θα προλάβαινε να σκαρώσει και κάποιο γλύκισμα από αλεσμένες ρίζες, άγριο μέλι ή λειωμένα κάστανα… Φτάνει να εύρισκε όλα τα υλικά που χρειαζόταν. Αχ, πόσα είχαν να γίνουν μέχρι το σούρουπο και ο χρόνος ήταν τόσο, μα τόσο λίγος!

Μόλις η θυγατέρα του αποχώρησε, ο άρχοντας Φιόρν φώναξε στην κουζίνα του τον Γιάν και τους στρατιώτες που είχε μαζί του. Οι άντρες και οι οπλισμένοι υπηρέτες συνωστίσθηκαν στον μικρό χώρο της κουζίνας.

"Συγχώρα με, άρχοντα, αλλά άκουσα σχεδόν όλα όσα ειπώθηκαν πριν λίγο ανάμεσα σ' εσένα και τους δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες" παραδέχτηκε ο αξιωματικός. "Εγώ και οι άντρες μου είμαστε πάντοτε σ' εσένα πιστοί. Θα πράξουμε ότι εσύ μας διατάξεις."

Με ένα του νεύμα ο Φιόρν υποχρέωσε τον Γιάν Σβένσον να μιλά πιο σιγά, ταυτόχρονα ζήτησε απ' όλους να πλησιάσουν κοντά του. Αφού πρώτα παρακολούθησε για λίγο με βλέμμα γεμάτο καχυποψία το άνοιγμα της σκάλας που οδηγούσε προς τα δωμάτια του δρακοκαβαλάρη, μόλις βεβαιώθηκε ότι οι απρόσμενοι επισκέπτες του είχαν εξαφανιστεί πίσω από τη στριφτή ανωφέρεια, έπιασε τον αξιωματικό του Γκίλ'ιντ από τον ώμο και με σιγανή φωνή ξεκίνησε να ξετυλίγει τις σκέψεις του.

"Ήταν πράγματι απρόσμενη αυτή η επίσκεψη των δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Ως φαίνεται, ο άρχοντάς μας Μέρταγκ δεν το κατόρθωσε να κρατήσει μυστική την ύπαρξή μας, όπως μας είχε διαβεβαιώσει." Σ' αυτό το σημείο, ο πονηρός αυλικός μιμήθηκε ένα περίλυπο ύφος, καθώς πρόσθεσε. "Αυτό δεν σημαίνει βέβαια, ότι ο προστάτης μας έπαψε να νοιάζεται για μας, ίσως όμως οι δυνάμεις του να μην είναι αρκετές για να εναντιωθεί στον νικητή του αείμνηστου βασιλιά μας Γκαλμπατόριξ."

Με έναν βαθύ αναστεναγμό στην αναφορά του ονόματος του μεγάλου εκλιπόντος, ο Φιόρν κίνησε το κεφάλι αποκαρδιωμένος. "Πιστοί μου άνδρες του Γκίλ'ιντ, όπως πολύ καλά έχετε καταλάβει τα τόσα χρόνια της αναγκαστικής εξορίας μας, εκείνο που κρίνεται απόλυτα αναγκαίο για μας είναι εν πρώτοις η επιβίωσή μας. Μπορεί ο άρχοντας Μέρταγκ να μην κατόρθωσε να κρατήσει μυστική την ύπαρξή μας, αυτό δεν σημαίνει βέβαια πως δεν θα μας υπερασπιστεί αν κινδυνεύσουμε. Κατά τα λεγόμενά του όμως, ο εχθρικός δρακοκαβαλάρης των Βάρντεν σκοπεύει να φύγει άμεσα, όχι όμως προτού πάρει και αυτός μέρος στο κυνήγι μας. Σύμφωνα με τις διαβεβαιώσεις και των δύο για την ασφάλειά μας, τίποτε δεν έχουμε να φοβηθούμε από τον καβαλάρη και τον τρομερό του γαλάζιο δράκο. Ας ανεβούμε λοιπόν όλοι μαζί μέχρι τις αίθουσες στις οποίες έχουμε προσκληθεί και ας φροντίσουμε να δείξουμε τον καλύτερο εαυτό μας στον επισκέπτη. Αν αυτός πειστεί ότι δεν αποτελούμε κίνδυνο για το βασίλειο της Αλαγαισίας – τι γελοία πράγματι ιδέα! Κίνδυνο εμείς μέσα στην τόση κατάντια μας; – ίσως αποφύγει να αναφέρει καν την ύπαρξή μας στη νέα εξουσία."

"Θα γίνει όπως προστάζεις, άρχοντα" δήλωσε ο Γιάν Σβένσον φέρνοντας το γαντοφορεμένο του χέρι στο στήθος σε έναν χαιρετισμό. "Πηγαίνω τώρα εγώ και οι άνδρες μου, να ειδοποιήσουμε τους υπόλοιπους κατοίκους του χωριού."

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν έσφιξε τον ώμο του αξιωματικού συγκρατώντας τον. "Μην είσαι τόσο βιαστικός, Γιάν παλικάρι μου. Ανέλαβε εσύ να ετοιμάσεις τους πολεμιστές σου και άφησε τις προσκλήσεις των υπόλοιπων κατοίκων σ' εμένα. Εγώ είμαι ο υπεύθυνος για τα άτομα που πρέπει να προσκαλεστούν. Βλέπεις, γενναίε μου μαχητή, δεν είναι απολύτως απαραίτητο να κουβαληθούν όλοι τους ως εκεί πάνω, να ενοχλήσουν τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες με την παρουσία τους. Λίγοι, οι πιο απαραίτητοι, αρκούν."

Η συνήθεια μιας ολόκληρης ζωής στην αυλή του Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε γίνει δεύτερη φύση στον λόρδο Φιόρν. Η κάθε δραστηριότητα της ζωής του, όσο απλή κι να χαρακτηριζόταν, πάντοτε θα στρεφόταν γύρω από το προσωπικό του συμφέρον. Πόσο μάλλον αν επρόκειτο για την πρώτη του συνάντηση με τον νικητή δρακοκαβαλάρη, υπέρμαχο του νέου καθεστώτος. Εκτός από τους οπλισμένους στρατιώτες, όσοι άλλοι θα επιλέγονταν να ακολουθήσουν έπρεπε να είναι άτομα που με επιμέλεια θα φρόντιζαν να κρύψουν τα όποια εχθρικά ή αρνητικά τους συναισθήματα. Θα έπρεπε να είναι άτομα ουδέτερα, που να μπορέσουν επιδέξια να καλύψουν το κάπως έκνομο παρελθόν τους, αλλά ταυτόχρονα και να μην έχουν βλέψεις για το μέλλον. Αυτή η απρόσμενη συνάντηση με τον δρακοκαβαλάρη του εχθρού, τόσο νέο μα τόσο κραταιό μέσα στη δίνη της σύγχρονης εξουσίας, ίσως να ήταν δώρο αναπάντεχο. Ο Φιόρν ποτέ δεν θα επέτρεπε σε άλλον να χρησιμοποιήσει προς όφελός του αυτήν τη νέα γνωριμία.

* * *

Ο Μέρταγκ ανέβαινε την πέτρινη σκάλα με βήμα γοργό, με το ίδιο μαγικό κόκκινο φως να φέγγει τον δρόμο του. Στην άκρη του μυαλού του ένιωθε έντονη την παρουσία του Θορν, που τον καλούσε και πάλι κοντά του.

"Καταλαβαίνω, Έραγκον, ότι θα ήθελες να παραμείνουμε στο χωριό για περισσότερη ώρα, ώστε να γνωρίσεις και κάποιους άλλους από τους κατοίκους. Πίστεψέ με όμως, είναι καλύτερα που φύγαμε. Θα τους δοθεί η ευκαιρία να συνηθίσουν στην ιδέα της παρουσίας σου και όταν θα ανεβούν το σούρουπο για το δείπνο θα είναι, αν όχι πιο εύπιστοι στα λόγια σου, τουλάχιστον κάπως πιο ήρεμοι."

Ο Έραγκον βάδιζε πίσω του ακολουθώντας τον γοργό βηματισμό του Μέρταγκ. Λίγο θολό φως της ημέρας μπορούσε να μπαίνει από τα ανοίγματα του εξωτερικού τοιχώματος του βουνού, ο ήλιος όμως δεν είχε φανεί ακόμα, κρυμμένος καθώς ήταν πίσω από την κουρτίνα των μολυβένιων σύννεφων. Αλήθεια, έβγαινε ποτέ ο ήλιος στο άγριο τούτο μέρος; Από τα ελάχιστα σημεία του ουρανού που μπορούσε να διακρίνει, θα έπρεπε να περιμένει τον ερχομό μιας κρύας, ήπιας όμως μέρας. Η καταιγίδα που τον είχε παρασύρει στη σπηλιά του βουνού, είχε τελείως κοπάσει κατά τη διάρκεια της νύχτας.

Ο Έραγκον άφησε να του ξεφύγει ένας στεναγμός ανακούφισης. Αν δεν είχαν συναντήσει την καταιγίδα αυτή, θα είχαν υποχρεωθεί μαζί με τη Σαφίρα του να επιστρέψουν άπρακτοι. Η κακοκαιρία και η καλή τους τύχη τους είχαν οδηγήσει μέχρι εδώ, ώστε να ανακαλύψουν το κρησφύγετο του Μέρταγκ και μαζί με αυτό τόσα άλλα μυστικά.

"Καθόλου δεν με πειράζει, Μέρταγκ, το ότι θα πρέπει να περιμένω λίγες ακόμα ώρες ως το απόγευμα" αποκρίθηκε στα λόγια του αδελφού του. "Εκείνο που με απασχολεί όμως είναι, αν εσύ διαθέτεις τα εφόδια που θα μπορούσαν να χορτάσουν τους κατοίκους αυτής της κοινότητας, όσο μικρός κι αν είναι ο αριθμός τους."

Ο Μέρταγκ χαμογέλασε αχνά, ενώ στράφηκε στιγμιαία προς τη μεριά του Έραγκον. "Οποιαδήποτε προμήθεια υπάρχει αυτή τη στιγμή στην αποθήκη, θα ετοιμαστεί για την αποψινή υποδοχή των κατοίκων. Άλλωστε γοργά θα αναπληρώσουμε όσα μας λείψουν, κατά τη διάρκεια του κυνηγιού μας. Όμως μην έχεις έγνοια για το αν η τροφή είναι αρκετή. Όπως θα δεις, οι κάτοικοι του χωριού δεν θα ανέβουν ως εδώ πάνω με άδεια τα χέρια. Κατά τη διάρκεια τέτοιων γευμάτων, είθισται όλοι να προσφέρουν και από κάτι."

Ο Έραγκον ανασήκωσε του ώμους και συνέχισε να ανεβαίνει τη σκάλα με βήμα γοργό. Αν ο Μέρταγκ πίστευε ότι οι προμήθειές του αρκούσαν, τότε κι εκείνου δεν του έπεφτε λόγος. Ο ίδιος είχε συνηθίσει τόσα χρόνια να ζει με τα ξωτικά, όπου ο κάθε ένας είχε και κάτι να προσφέρει μέσα στη συλλογική τους κοινωνία. "Εσύ ξέρεις καλύτερα, αδελφέ" του φώναξε προλαβαίνοντάς τον σε μια στροφή της σκάλας. "Εγώ πάντως προτίθεμαι να σε βοηθήσω σε όλες τις ετοιμασίες σου."

Με βήμα γοργό που σταδιακά βράδυνε, όσο η ανηφόρα της σκάλας ξετυλιγόταν μπροστά του, ο Μέρταγκ ανέβηκε πίσω στα δωμάτιά του. Τώρα πια το φως της ημέρας είχε δυναμώσει αρκετά, φωτίζοντας ανάμεσα από τα ανοίγματα του βουνού τα πέτρινα σκαλοπάτια και τη στενή είσοδο προς την αίθουσα του προθαλάμου. Ο Θορν καθόταν στην ίδια εκείνη θέση που τον είχε αφήσει νωρίτερα, προφανώς απασχολημένος στη συζήτησή του με τη Σαφίρα.

_"__Έχουμε ετοιμασίες, Θορν" _τον διέκοψε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης. _"Απόψε το σούρουπο θα δεξιωθούμε τους κατοίκους του χωριού, για να γνωριστούν καλύτερα με τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα και να κανονίσουμε τα του κυνηγιού μας." _

Ο δράκος φύσηξε ένα απαλό συννεφάκι καπνού και άλλαξε πλευρό. _"Εύχομαι αυτό να είναι το τελευταίο μας κυνήγι σ' αυτούς τους τόπους, Μέρταγκ."_

_"__Το ίδιο κι εγώ, σύντροφε του νου και της καρδιάς μου," _απάντησε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης _"το ίδιο κι εγώ."_

Ο Μέρταγκ κατευθύνθηκε προς την αποθήκη που φύλαγε όλες τις προμήθειές του. Παράξενα συναισθήματα στριφογύριζαν μέσα στην καρδιά του και ο νους του δεν ήταν καθαρός. Η λαχτάρα του δράκου για το μακρινό ταξίδι, τους νέους τόπους και τις καινούριες γνωριμίες εμπλεκόταν με τους δικούς του φόβους και αμφιβολίες. Παρ' όλα αυτά αποφάσισε να μην έχει αρνητικές σκέψεις και συναισθήματα. Θα επικεντρωνόταν στο τώρα και στο αυριανό τους κυνήγι. Θα προσπαθούσε να καταφέρει το καλύτερο για τους δικούς του ανθρώπους, όλους όσους είχε εδώ και πέντε χρόνια κάτω από την προστασία του. Αν οι συνθήκες το επέτρεπαν θα γνώριζαν αυτός και ο Θορν τη χώρα των δράκων. Και ίσως… ίσως να έρχονταν και σε κάποια επαφή με τη Ναζουάντα. Αν όχι…

Ο Μέρταγκ ανασήκωσε με παραίτηση τους ώμους. Αν όχι, τότε θα γύριζαν πίσω στο κρησφύγετό τους και θα συνέχιζαν την μέχρι τώρα ειρηνική ζωή τους. Έπειτα τα χρόνια θα περνούσαν και ίσως κάποτε…

"Έραγκον!" ο Μέρταγκ αποφάσισε να μην κάνει σχέδια για το μέλλον. "Προηγουμένως προθυμοποιήθηκες να βοηθήσεις στις προετοιμασίες. Έλα λοιπόν, ας δούμε τι υπάρχει από φαγώσιμα μέσα σ' ετούτη την αποθήκη."

Ο Έραγκον ακολούθησε τον Μέρταγκ μέσα στο χώρο της σκοτεινής αποθήκης, από την οποία μέχρι στιγμής ο αδελφός του είχε προμηθεύσει όλα τα φαγώσιμα.

_"Ενδιαφέρουσα η πρόσκληση στους κατοίκους του χωριού" _σχολίασε η Σαφίρα από τη γωνιά που ήταν βολεμένη πλάι στον κόκκινο δράκο. _"Ο Θορν μου έχει εξιστορήσει κάποια γεγονότα από τον κόσμο των δίποδων-στρογγυλά-αυτιά, που συνέβησαν κατά τη διάρκεια των προηγούμενων εξορμήσεών τους για κυνήγι. Ομολογώ ότι βιάζομαι να έρθει αυτή η ώρα. Τα φτερά μου έχουν μουδιάσει μέσα στους σκοτεινούς χώρους του βουνού και έχω νοσταλγήσει τους άπλετους ουρανούς."_

Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε στα λόγια της δράκαινας, βέβαιος ότι η Σαφίρα του θα απολάμβανε το αυριανό κυνήγι όσο και ο Θορν, μαζί και ο αδελφός του. Ο ίδιος ο Έραγκον δεν έβρισκε πια καμία χαρά στον αφανισμό αθώων ζώων, όμως οι κάτοικοι του βορρά έπρεπε κάπως να επιζήσουν. Προφέροντας αργά τα μαγικά λόγια, που δημιούργησαν ένα ζωηρό, γαλάζιο φως για να βλέπει, θυμήθηκε τις νεανικές του εξορμήσεις στα βουνά της Ραχοκοκαλιάς· το πόσο απαραίτητο ήταν το κρέας του κυνηγιού για την οικογένειά του. Όσο οι άλλοι θα αναζητούσαν την πολύτιμη τροφή τους κατά τις ερχόμενες ημέρες, ο ίδιος θα εκμεταλλευόταν τον χρόνο για να γνωρίσει τα άγνωστα μέρη του βορρά και τους κατοίκους της μικρής κοινότητας, όπου ο Μέρταγκ είχε χριστεί αρχηγός της.

Πρόθυμα ο Έραγκον άρχιζε να σκαλίζει ανάμεσα σε πακέτα τυλιγμένα με δέρματα ζώων και ξεραμένα φύλλα. Οτιδήποτε εύρισκε, το ακουμπούσε στην πλατιά επιφάνεια του πέτρινου πάγκου, που δέσποζε στο κέντρο της αποθήκης. Υπήρχαν αρκετά κομμάτια από καπνισμένο κρέας, καθώς επίσης και μερικές ξεραμένες ρίζες του δάσους. Στο βάθος ενός κάδου φτιαγμένου από πηλό, ο Έραγκον ανακάλυψε μια μικρή ποσότητα από βολβούς. "Α! Μέρταγκ, δες!" φώναξε ενθουσιασμένος. "Κάτι μπορούμε να φτιάξουμε και μ' αυτά, έτσι δεν είναι;"

Στην ενθουσιώδη φωνή του Έραγκον ο Μέρταγκ έριξε μια ματιά στον πάτο του πήλινου δοχείου και χαμογέλασε αχνά. "Α, ναι, το είχα ξεχάσει. Αυτοί οι βολβοί είναι μπαγιάτικοι και ζαρωμένοι βέβαια, μιας και έχει περάσει πολύς καιρός που έχουν συλλεχθεί. Θα μπορούσαν όμως βουτηγμένοι σε κρασί, να συνοδεύσουν το κρέας σαν μία πρόσθετη λιχουδιά. Βάλε τους εδώ, Έραγκον, στη γωνία αυτού του πάγκου. Θα τους τακτοποιήσουμε σε μία γαβάθα αργότερα."

Με τη μία ετοιμασία και την άλλη πέρασαν όλες οι πρωινές ώρες. Αργά το μεσημέρι οι δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες γευμάτισαν λιτά και το απόγευμα το πέτρινο τραπέζι ήταν γεμάτο με όσα φαγώσιμα είχαν βρεθεί στο χώρο της αποθήκης. Πέτρινες πιατέλες γεμάτες με ψημένα κρέατα απλώνονταν στο κέντρο του τραπεζιού και μερικές ξύλινες γαβάθες, γεμισμένες με ότι άλλο βρέθηκε, συμπλήρωναν τον χώρο. Όσα πήλινα ή ξύλινα σκεύη φαγητού, κουτάλια, πιρούνια υπήρχαν στην κατοχή των δύο αδελφών, είχαν αραδιαστεί στις άκρες του πέτρινου τραπεζιού αναμένοντας τους επισκέπτες. Κάτι επίσης πολύ σημαντικό ήταν ένα δοχείο με παλιό κρασί φερμένο χρόνους πριν από τη Σίουνον, που ο Μέρταγκ είχε φυλάξει για κάποια ιδιαίτερη περίσταση.

Ο Θορν είχε αποσυρθεί από ώρα στο δρακοστάσιο, προσκαλώντας και τη Σαφίρα μαζί του. Ο κόκκινος δράκος προτιμούσε να κάνει την εντυπωσιακή του είσοδο, την ώρα που όλοι οι δίποδοι θα είχαν πάρει τις θέσεις τους τριγύρω από το τραπέζι και το γεύμα θα είχε αρχίσει. Ο Μέρταγκ σε αυτό συμφωνούσε. Δεν υπήρχε λόγος να τρομάξουν οι κάτοικοι με μια άμεση επαφή με τους δράκους. Ας κάθονταν πρώτα στο γεύμα, ας κυλούσε λίγο το κρασί, ώστε να συνηθίσουν όλοι στην παρουσία του δεύτερου δρακοκαβαλάρη, ας συζητούσαν λίγο. Μετά, οι δράκοι θα μπορούσαν να εμφανιστούν και οι κάτοικοι του χωριού να κάνουν επίσημα τη γνωριμία τους με τη Σαφίρα.

Ο Μέρταγκ ήθελε να συζητήσει τη σκέψη αυτή με τον Έραγκον. "Πιστεύω ότι καλό θα ήταν οι δύο δράκοι να εμφανιστούν αφού πρώτα θα έχει αρχίσει το γεύμα. Αφού πρώτα οι κάτοικοι του χωριού θα έχουν συνηθίσει την παρουσία σου και θα έχουν πειστεί, ότι από εσάς δεν κινδυνεύουν. Ποια η δικής σου γνώμη;"

Ο Έραγκον συμφώνησε με τον Μέρταγκ. Ο αδελφός του είχε απόλυτο δίκιο. Αν οι τρομοκρατημένοι πρόσφυγες συνήθιζαν πρώτα τον ίδιο, αν συζητούσαν τις λεπτομέρειες του κυνηγιού τους, αν εμπιστεύονταν την ανιδιοτελή πρόθεσή του να τους βοηθήσει σ' αυτό, κατόπιν δεν θα τρόμαζαν τόσο με την παρουσία της Σαφίρα.

Η γαλάζια δράκαινα όμως είχε διαφορετική άποψη. _"Είναι φυσικό οι δύο-πόδια να τρομάζουν με την παρουσία ενός δράκου" _είπε στον καβαλάρη της. _"Όταν τα ταπεινά όντα πάψουν να φοβούνται τον μεγαλύτερο θηρευτή, τότε διασαλεύεται η ισορροπία του κόσμου." _Παρ' όλα αυτά η Σαφίρα αποσύρθηκε στο δρακοστάσιο ακολουθώντας τον Θορν.

Ο Έραγκον γέλασε και χάιδεψε με την παλάμη του χεριού του το πλευρό της δράκαινας, καθώς αυτή περνούσε πλάι του. _"Είμαι σίγουρος, αγαπημένη της καρδιάς μου, ότι κανένας ποτέ δεν θα σταθεί χωρίς τρόμο μπροστά σου. Σκέψου όμως το αρχικό σχέδιό μας. Αν όλοι αυτοί οι άνθρωποι κριθούν κατάλληλοι να επιστρέψουν στα εδάφη της Αλαγαισίας – έστω και σε κάποιον καταυλισμό στις παρυφές του βασιλείου – τότε ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν θα μας ακολουθήσουν στη χώρα των δράκων. Πιστεύεις ότι μεγαλύτερο δυνητικά κίνδυνο για το βασίλειο της Ναζουάντα αποτελούν αυτοί οι καταφρονεμένοι, ή ο ανεξέλεγκτος δρακοκαβαλάρης;"_

Η Σαφίρα γρύλισε απλά και εξαφανίστηκε στο δρακοστάσιο ακολουθώντας τον Θορν. Ο Έραγκον σκάλισε λίγο τη φωτιά αναζωπυρώνοντας τη φλόγα. Όση ξυλεία είχε απομείνει στην αποθήκη του Μέρταγκ, είχε στοιβαχτεί στο πλάι του μεγάλου τζακιού. Ο Έραγκον υπολόγιζε ότι θα έφτανε για να ζεσταθεί όλη η μεγάλη αίθουσα κατά τη διάρκεια της βραδιάς και μέχρι το ερχόμενο πρωί. Δεν έβλεπε την ώρα να ξεκινήσει αυτή η συνάντηση με τους κατοίκους του χωριού και να έρθει το αύριο. Ένα κυνήγι κοντά στα δάση των ξωτικών γέμιζε τη νου του αναμνήσεις. Μέσα του ευχόταν να μην χρειαζόταν να έρθουν οι πρόσφυγες της Αλαγαισίας σε κάποια ένοπλη προστριβή με τυχαία περίπολο των κατοίκων του δάσους. Όμως μέσα του βαθιά σιγόκαιγε και κάποια μικρή ελπίδα για μια απρόσμενη συνάντηση με κάποιους που αγαπούσε.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)

**A/N:** To **Dream Plane**,

You are correct about the girl's name. Actually, in Latin it should be written as Nolwenn. Thanks again for your review and your kind words.


	23. Chapter 23

Όπου ομάδα των κατοίκων του χωριού ανεβαίνουν την πέτρινη σκάλα προς τα δωμάτια των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων και γίνονται αποδεκτοί για το δείπνο.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 23**

Μπορεί η καρδιά της Νολβέν να πετάριζε μέσα στο στήθος για την ώρα που θα ανέβαινε μέχρι τα δωμάτια του δρακοκαβαλάρη, κάποιοι από τους σημαίνοντες κατοίκους του χωριού όμως, δεν σκέφτονταν έτσι. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν συνάντησε μεγάλη αντίδραση σ' αυτή την πρόσκληση για το γεύμα προς τιμήν του 'εχθρού' τους – όπως τον κατονόμασαν – αντίδραση που βέβαια επέτεινε η γνώση, ότι ο άρχοντας προστάτης Μέρταγκ είχε 'προδώσει' σ' αυτόν την κρυφή ύπαρξή τους. Το μίσος για το εχθρικό ζευγάρι ξεχείλιζε και στο μίσος αυτό ήρθε να προστεθεί η αμφιβολία κι απογοήτευση για τους προστάτες.

"Τα τελευταία χρόνια έχουμε υποστεί τα πάνδεινα" γκρίνιαζαν στον άρχοντα Φιόρν. "Αιτία δεν ήταν μονάχα οι Βάρντεν και οι τρισκατάρατοι σύμμαχοί τους τα ξωτικά, αλλά κυρίως ο εχθρικός δρακοκαβαλάρης με το γαλάζιο κτήνος του."

"Ο γέροντας πατέρας μου χάθηκε πέρυσι με τον καημό του δολοφονημένου γιου του από τον ανεξέλεγκτο όχλο. Χάσαμε τα πάντα! Ανθρώπους δικούς μας, την περιουσία, το σπίτι μας κι εσύ μας ζητάς τώρα να σκύψουμε μπροστά τους;"

"Αυτό ακριβώς θα κάνετε, αν θέλετε να επιβιώσετε" ανταπαντούσε ο άρχοντας Φιόρν. "Αν εκτιμάτε έστω και λίγο την ζωή σας και θέλετε να διαφυλάξετε την ελευθερία τη δική σας, των οικογενειών σας και όσων ανθρώπων στηρίζονται πάνω σας, θα ανεβείτε αυτήν εδώ τη σκάλα και θα προσκυνήσετε τον εχθρικό δρακοκαβαλάρη με ταπεινότητα. Το ίδιο ακριβώς θα κάνετε και μπροστά στον δράκο του."

"Και αν το κτήνος βρει την ευκαιρία που ζητά να μας επιτεθεί;"

"Γι' αυτό θα έχουμε όλους τους οπλισμένους μαχητές μαζί μας. Επίσης ο προστάτης μας, άρχοντας Μέρταγκ, με έχει διαβεβαιώσει ότι κίνδυνος για μας κανένας δεν υπάρχει."

"Καλός είναι κι αυτός! Αντί να διώξει μακριά μας τον εχθρό μας, δεν φτάνει που τον προσκάλεσε στα δωμάτιά του, φανέρωσε σ' αυτόν και την ύπαρξή μας."

"Αν χρειαστεί, ο άρχοντας Μέρταγκ και ο δράκος του θα πολεμήσουν στο πλευρό μας. Αλλά δεν θα χρειαστεί!" Η υπομονή του Φιόρν είχε αρχίσει να εξαντλείται.

Ο λόρδος του Γκίλ'ιντ ήδη είχε εξαιρέσει από την ομάδα που θα επισκέπτονταν την κατοικία του δρακοκαβαλάρη τους πιο θερμοκέφαλους από τους άντρες και τους πιο πείσμονες από τους παλιούς αυλικούς. Τους λίγους εκείνους που είχε συμπεριλάβει στην ομάδα του, τους είχε νουθετήσει κατάλληλα, ώστε να φερθούν κατά πως πρέπει φιλικά και ταπεινά. Οι άνθρωποι αυτοί – πάλαι ποτέ σημαίνοντα πρόσωπα στις τοπικές κοινωνίες της Αλαγαισίας – ήσαν μαθημένοι από τα μικράτα τους στις υπερβολικές κολακείες και γονυκλισίες μπροστά στους ανωτέρους τους. Ήλπιζε ότι την ώρα την κατάλληλη, δεν θα τον πρόδιδαν. Το ένστικτό τους θα τους οδηγούσε, στο να συμπεριφερθούν όπως άρμοζε.

Υπήρξαν και ένας ή δύο, που παρά την ένθερμη αποδοχή της εξέλιξης των γεγονότων και την αδημονία τους να γνωριστούν με τον καβαλάρη του γαλάζιου δράκου, ο Φιόρν τους είχε εξαιρέσει ούτως ή άλλως από το δείπνο. Ο παλιός αυλικός του Γκαλμπατόριξ ήταν τόσο ύπουλος, που σε κανέναν άλλον δεν θα επέτρεπε να εκμεταλλευτεί προς όφελός του την περίσταση. Αν έβγαινε τελικά κάποιο κέρδος από αυτή την αναπάντεχη γνωριμία, ο Φιόρν και η οικογένειά του θα έπρεπε να είναι πρωταρχικά οι μόνοι ευνοημένοι. Αν όλα πήγαιναν κατ' αίσιο τρόπο, όλοι οι υπόλοιποι θα είχαν να λαμβάνουν από τον ίδιο χάρες· και φυσικά να του χρεωστούν.

Λιγάκι πριν το σούρουπο, η ομάδα του άρχοντα Φιόρν στριμώχτηκε μέσα στον στενό χώρο της κουζίνας του, έτοιμη ν' ανηφορίσει την πέτρινη σκάλα, που ένωνε το χωριό με την επικράτεια του δρακοκαβαλάρη Μέρταγκ. Ο Φιόρν έριξε μια τελευταία ματιά στις δύο γυναίκες της οικογένειάς του και χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένος από το παρουσιαστικό τους. Παρά τον φόβο της για τον εχθρικό δράκο, η λαίδη Λίντα άστραφτε από ομορφιά και χάρη. Όπως πάντοτε σε επίσημες περιστάσεις, στεκόταν στο πλευρό του όμορφα χτενισμένη και ντυμένη, στολισμένη με το ένα και μοναδικό κόσμημα που της είχε απομείνει, από όσα διέσωσε από το Γκίλ'ιντ· μία χρυσή καρφίτσα, που έκλεινε γύρω από τον λαιμό την κάπα της. Όσα κοσμήματα είχε μεταφέρει η αρχόντισσα από την παλιά ζωή της, είχαν χαθεί μετά από συνεχείς ρευστοποιήσεις για τις ανάγκες τους των πρώτων καιρών της εξορίας.

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν διόλου δεν λυπόταν για την έλλειψη κοσμημάτων της γυναίκας του. Η φυσική ομορφιά και το αριστοκρατικό παράστημα που η λαίδη Λίντα διέθετε, ήταν καλύτερο από κάθε γυναικείο στολίδι ή πολύτιμο κόσμημα. Πιότερο όμως και από τη μητέρα της και παρά την στέρηση των κατάλληλων ρούχων – μιας και είχε απότομα μεγαλώσει – η ωραία Νολβέν του στεκόταν πίσω απ' την αρχόντισσα γεμάτη ομορφιά και νιάτα. Η λαίδη Λίντα είχε διατάξει τις υπηρέτριες, να μεταποιήσουν ένα παλιό δικό της φόρεμα, ώστε να ταιριάξει στο σώμα της κόρης της για την σημερινή περίσταση.

Αποφεύγοντας να χρησιμοποιήσει τις παιδικές της καρφίτσες, η Νολβέν είχε διαλέξει να αφήσει ξέπλεκα τα πλούσια μαλλιά της, που ξεχύνονταν σαν μεταξένιος καταρράκτης πάνω στους ώμους της και τις πλάτες. Το νεαρό κορίτσι, γεμάτο δροσιά και χάρη, στεκόταν πίσω από τη μητέρα της, με τα χέρια γεμάτα με τα δώρα, που αυτή η ίδια είχε ετοιμάσει για τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. Τα μάγουλά της είχαν πάρει ένα πιο ρόδινο από το συνηθισμένο χρώμα και ένοιωθε την καρδιά της να πάλλεται δυνατότερα από κάθε άλλη φορά. Δεν ήταν η πρώτη της φορά που θα ανέβαινε αυτή την σκάλα. Για πρώτη όμως φορά στη ζωή της θα έπαιρνε μέρος σε ένα γεύμα, που θα δινόταν από _εκείνον_ στον προσωπικό του χώρο και η αναστάτωσή της ήταν μεγάλη. Σε μια μικρή φωνή που αναρωτιόταν μέσα της γεμάτη απορία γιατί ένοιωθε έτσι – γιατί άραγε η παρουσία του δρακοκαβαλάρη να την αναστατώνει τόσο, ώστε να τον αποζητά διαρκώς – η κοπέλα δεν εύρισκε απάντηση. Θα βάδιζε όμως να τον συναντήσει ευτυχισμένη. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε γίνει πια μέρος από τη ζωή της, όπως η μητέρα, ο πατέρας και οι υπόλοιποι κάτοικοι του χωριού τους. Και η Νολβέν ήταν ικανοποιημένη από τη ζωή της. Όλα ήταν όπως έπρεπε να είναι, ιδίως όταν βρισκόταν και αυτός κάπου κοντά της.

Σε ένα νεύμα του άρχοντα Φιόρν κάποια υπηρέτρια φρόντισε να ξεφορτώσει την αρχοντοπούλα του Γκίλιντ από τα βάρη που κρατούσε. Ο πατέρας της στήριζε πολλά στη σημερινή παρουσία της κόρης του. Δεν θα την άφηνε να παρουσιαστεί μπροστά στους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες με τα χέρια γεμάτα τρόφιμα, σαν να ήταν μία ακόμα από τις κοινές υπηρέτριες. Ο Φιόρν έριξε μια τελευταία αυστηρή ματιά σε όλους εκείνους που είχε ο ίδιος κρίνει άξιους για να παραστούν στο γεύμα των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Οι υπηρέτες του, αυτοί που θα εξυπηρετούσαν τους αφέντες στο αποψινό δείπνο, έρχονταν τελευταίοι απ' όλους μεταφέροντας κάποια επιπρόσθετα σκεύη και φαγητά για το τραπέζι.

Οι πολεμιστές του Γιάν Σβένσον εμφανίστηκαν πανέτοιμοι, ζωσμένοι τα σπαθιά και τα στιλέτα τους σε όχι εμφανή σημεία. Ο αξιωματικός τους ήξερε τον τρόπο να τους ελέγχει ώστε να συμπεριφερθούν κατάλληλα για την περίσταση, ήξερε όμως και τι θα έπρεπε να διατάξει αν χρειαζόταν για την ασφάλεια του λόρδου και των κατοίκων του χωριού.

Με ένα νεύμα του άρχοντα του Γκίλιντ, ο Γιάν και οι στρατιώτες πέρασαν μπροστά. Η εντολή τους ήταν να προπορευτούν των υπολοίπων και μόλις έφταναν στον προθάλαμο του δρακοκαβαλάρη, να παραταχθούν εκατέρωθεν αφήνοντας τον λόρδο και την οικογένειά του να παρουσιαστούν πρώτοι.

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν σήκωσε με σημασία το χέρι του. "Η ώρα έφτασε" δήλωσε σε όλους με στόμφο. "Ας μην αφήνουμε τους άρχοντες και τους δράκους τους να περιμένουν άλλο."

* * *

Στην άκρη του μυαλού του ο Μέρταγκ αντελήφθη τους κατοίκους του χωριού να ανεβαίνουν την πέτρινη σκάλα. Με ένα νόημα προς τον Έραγκον ειδοποίησε για την πολυμελή, αναμενόμενη άφιξη. Τώρα που τα μάγια του είχαν αρθεί και τίποτε δεν έκρυβε το άνοιγμα του προθαλάμου προς τα κατώτερα σημεία του βουνού, ήταν σίγουρος ότι και ο αδελφός του θα είχε αντιληφθεί την παρουσία της πομπής, που ανηφόριζε αργά. "Έρχονται, Έραγκον. Εύχομαι και ελπίζω σε ό,τι καλύτερο για την εξέλιξη αυτής της βραδιάς."

Και ο Έραγκον είχε αισθανθεί την πολυπληθή ομάδα που ανέβαινε την εσωτερική σκάλα του βουνού προς την κατοικία του αδελφού του. Ανιχνεύοντας προσεκτικά μέσα στο νου όλων τους αναγνώριζε τον φόβο, την αμφιβολία, τον εκνευρισμό, σε κάποιους από αυτούς ακόμα και το μίσος. Ο καβαλάρης της γαλάζιας δράκαινας δύσκολα μπορούσε να αποδεχθεί τέτοιου είδους συναισθήματα και πολύ τον ενοχλούσαν. Το να θεωρείται αυτός ο 'εχθρός' δεν ήταν κάτι συνηθισμένο. Όμως… αυτό δεν ήταν για τους περισσότερους από αυτούς τους ανθρώπους; Δεν ήταν, αυτός και ο δράκος του, σύμμαχος των επαναστατών και των ξωτικών, που βοήθησε στο να καταρρεύσει το καθεστώς του Γκαλμπατόριξ; Δεν ήταν αυτός ο ίδιος που είχε εξοντώσει τον τύραννο;

Ο Μέρταγκ τον είχε προειδοποιήσει, ότι κάποιοι από τους κατοίκους του χωριού είχαν υπάρξει πιστοί στον Γκαλμπατόριξ, άνθρωποι του καθεστώτος του. Είχαν μισήσει τους επαναστάτες και πολεμήσει με ό,τι μέσο διέθεταν τα ξωτικά και τους Βάρντεν. Χάνοντας τη πρότερή τους δόξα, καθώς και τις ανέσεις της παλιάς τους ζωής, ήταν φυσικό να τον εχθρεύονται και να αντιμετωπίζουν την παρουσία του με φόβο και αμηχανία. Εκείνο που όφειλε να κάνει τώρα ο Έραγκον ήταν να τους πείσει ότι ο πόλεμος είχε τελειώσει. Κανένας πια δεν ήθελε το κακό τους. Από την άλλη, έπρεπε να ελέγξει μήπως κάποιος από αυτούς θα αποτελούσε εν δυνάμει εχθρό της βασιλείας της Ναζουάντα.

Ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε από τη θέση του και πλησίασε κοντά στον αδελφό του. Παρά το ότι μια ομάδα ενόπλων στρατιωτών προπορευόταν των κατοίκων, ο ίδιος ήταν τελείως άοπλος, όπως ο Μέρταγκ είχε προτείνει νωρίτερα. Στην προσπάθεια να δείξει φιλικότερος προς αυτούς τους ανθρώπους, είχε αφήσει το σπαθί του στο δρακοστάσιο στην φύλαξη της Σαφίρα. Ο Έραγκον ήταν σίγουρος, ότι παρά τα όποια αρνητικά συναισθήματα που είχαν, οι άνθρωποι αυτοί δεν αποτελούσαν κανένα απολύτως κίνδυνο για τον ίδιο και τη Σαφίρα του. Μία λέξη μαγείας του και μόνο μπορούσε να κατατροπώσει όχι μόνο αυτούς, αλλά και πολλούς περισσότερους.

"Ίσως είναι καλύτερα να τους υποδεχτείς εσύ, Μέρταγκ" είπε. "Σε λίγο όλοι θα βρίσκονται εδώ και σίγουρα θα νοιώσουν περισσότερο ασφαλείς με τη δική σου παρουσία."

"Ανοησίες! Μαζί θα τους υποδεχθούμε, Έραγκον. Να μην ξεχνάς, ότι είναι φιλοξενούμενοί μας και έρχονται να μας τιμήσουν και τους δύο." Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε κι αυτός από το κάθισμά του πλάι στη φωτιά και παίρνοντας τον αδελφό του από το μπράτσο, βάδισε μαζί του ως την είσοδο του προθαλάμου. Εκεί θα περίμεναν μαζί τον ερχομό των προσκεκλημένων.

Καθώς η Νολβέν ανηφόριζε την πέτρινη σκάλα πίσω ακριβώς από τη μητέρα της, η καρδιά της κτυπούσε γοργά. Οι δυνατοί κτύποι δεν οφείλονταν στον απότομο ανήφορο. Η μητέρα άλλωστε δεν εννοούσε να βιαστεί προλαβαίνοντας το γοργό ποδοκρότημα των στρατιωτών πάνω στον βράχο, αλλά με τον συνηθισμένο αργό και μεγαλόπρεπο βηματισμό της κάλυπτε την απόσταση αφήνοντας πίσω της το ένα σκαλί κατόπιν του άλλου. Προφανώς η παλιά αρχόντισσα του Γκίλ'ιντ δεν σκόπευε να ιδρώσει, ούτε να χαλάσει την επιμελώς φροντισμένη της κόμη. Φρόντιζε να αφήνει κάποιο κενό ανάμεσα στους φρουρούς και τον σύζυγό της που προπορεύονταν, προσβλέποντας στην μεγαλειώδη είσοδό της στον κόσμο των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων για τη συνάντηση μαζί τους.

Αυτή ακριβώς η συνάντηση ήταν που έκανε την καρδιά της Νολβέν να κτυπά δυνατά. Σε λίγη ώρα θα αντάμωνε ξανά με τον άρχοντα Μέρταγκ! Θα φρόντιζε τότε να αποσπάσει από τα χέρια της υπηρέτριας τα δώρα της, παραδίδοντάς τα σ' αυτόν η ίδια. Εκτός από την καλή εντύπωση που ήλπιζε να προκαλέσει, θα περνούσε για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της όλη σχεδόν τη βραδιά καθισμένη στο τραπέζι του, ίσως ακόμα και στο πλευρό του. Αυτή η παράδοξη ελπίδα έδινε στο πρόσωπο του κοριτσιού μια περισσή λάμψη. Ο άρχοντάς της είχε πολλά να συζητήσει με τον πατέρα της και τους άντρες του χωριού. Η Νολβέν δεν θα χόρταινε όλο το βράδυ να βλέπει το πρόσωπό του και ν' ακούει τη φωνή του.

Οι πολεμιστές έφτασαν στα τελευταία σκαλοπάτια και ο ένας μετά τον άλλο πέρασαν από το στενό άνοιγμα, που ένωνε τη σκάλα του βουνού με τα δωμάτια του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Οι εντολές που είχαν από τον άρχοντα Φιόρν ήταν να ανασυνταχθούν σε δύο σειρές μόλις θα έφταναν στον προθάλαμο, αφήνοντας τον ίδιο με τη σύζυγο και την θυγατέρα του να περάσουν ανάμεσά τους, έτσι και έκαναν.

Η μεγάλη ώρα είχε φτάσει. Ο λόρδος Φιόρν έπιασε τη λαίδη του από το μπράτσο και ακολουθούμενος από τη Νολβέν προπορεύτηκε των υπολοίπων της ομάδας, περνώντας ανάμεσα από τους στρατιώτες. Ο Γιάν Σβένσον ανέλαβε να τους αναγγείλει στους δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες.

"Άρχοντες δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, ο λόρδος Φιόρν μαζί με την αρχόντισσα Λίντα, την θυγατέρα και τους ανθρώπους του, έχει έρθει να σας επισκεφθεί, όπως ορίσατε" είπε με ύφος όσο πιο επίσημο γινόταν, αφού υποκλίθηκε μπροστά στον Έραγκον και στον Μέρταγκ.

Ο Μέρταγκ χαιρέτησε τον αξιωματικό προσέχοντας με μια ματιά τα καλά κρυμμένα όπλα των ανδρών του. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν και η αρχόντισσα του Γκίλ'ιντ βάδιζαν ανάμεσα στους στρατιώτες προς τη μεριά τους με βήμα πομπώδες και αργό, κάνοντας την είσοδό τους όπως θα έκαναν σε κάθε επίσημη δεξίωση στο παλάτι. Πίσω τους και σε μικρή απόσταση διέκρινε τη θυγατέρα τους Νολβέν και ακόμη πιο πίσω από αυτήν κάποιους από τους εξόριστους προύχοντες του παλιού καθεστώτος.

"Άρχοντά μου και μυλαίδη, το σπίτι μου είναι και δικό σας. Καλώς ήλθατε! Είστε όλοι ευπρόσδεκτοι." Με μία ευγενική, ελαφριά υπόκλιση ο Μέρταγκ υποδέχτηκε τους προσκεκλημένους του. Κατόπιν το βλέμμα του καθυστέρησε στην θυγατέρα του Φιόρν. Το κορίτσι έδειχνε να λάμπει μέσα στο αναμφίβολα κάπως μεγάλο και υπέρ του δέοντος επίσημο για την ηλικία της ένδυμα της μητέρας της. Στον Μέρταγκ φάνηκε αστεία, όμως από ευγένεια προσπάθησε να μην γελάσει. Η φυσική ομορφιά και η φρεσκάδα της νιότης έδιναν σ' αυτή την παιδούλα όλες τις χάρες που χρειαζόταν. Το επίσημο ρούχο της λαίδης έμοιαζε πάνω της ξένο και πολυτέλεια περιττή. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε συνηθίσει να την βλέπει ντυμένη έτσι.

Τα μάγουλα της Νολβέν κοκκίνισαν περισσότερο μόλις ένιωσε τα μάτια του άρχοντά της επάνω της, να την εξετάζουν με προσοχή. Αναζήτησε με το βλέμμα την υπηρέτριά της, ζητώντας από τη γυναίκα να επιστρέψει σ' αυτήν τα χαρίσματά της. Επιθυμία της ήταν να παραδώσει η ίδια στον Μέρταγκ όσα είχε παρασκευάσει γι' αυτόν με τα δικά της τα χέρια.

Στιγμιαία αποπροσανατολισμένος ο Έραγκον ακολούθησε τον αδελφό του, που τον είχε τραβήξει κάπως απότομα από το μπράτσο προς τον προθάλαμο. Ο Μέρταγκ υποδέχτηκε τους προσκεκλημένους και ο Έραγκον περιορίστηκε στο να χαμογελάσει εγκάρδια σε όλους. Είχαν ξαναβρεθεί, αυτός και η Σαφίρα, σε χώρους με πολλούς ευγενείς· στα υπόγεια παλάτια των νάνων, στη χώρα των ξωτικών, αλλά και στη Σούρντα του βασιλιά Όρριν. Εκεί είχαν υποχρεωθεί να φερθούν με συγκεκριμένους τρόπους, να απομνημονεύσουν ονόματα και ιδιότητες των παρευρισκομένων, να αποτελέσουν το κέντρο της προσοχής. Αυτό όμως δεν σήμαινε ότι τους άρεσε κιόλας. Ο Έραγκον θα προτιμούσε χίλιες φορές την απλή ζωή ανάμεσα στους χωρικούς του Κάρβαχωλ, ή τη μοναξιά του δάσους. Παρ' όλα αυτά, είχε συναινέσει σ' αυτή την συγκέντρωση. Αν ήθελε να επιτύχει το σχέδιό του – το σχέδιο για το οποίο βρισκόταν τόσο μακριά από το σπίτι του και τη χώρα των δράκων – έπρεπε να φανεί φιλικός, καταδεκτικός και συναινετικός με τους παρόντες. Έπρεπε να τους πείσει, ότι είχε έρθει με φιλικές διαθέσεις και ότι σκόπευε τα καλύτερα για την τύχη τους.

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν υποκλίθηκε με τη σειρά του μπροστά στους δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. "Άρχοντές μου, είναι μεγάλη η τιμή που γίνεται στην οικογένειά μου και τους ανθρώπους μου από τις ευγένειές σας. Επιτρέψτε μου να σας παρουσιάσω τη σύζυγό μου, λαίδη Λίντα, πρώτη εξαδέλφη της αρχόντισσας του Γκίλ'ιντ." Στο σημείο αυτό, με μια χαριτωμένη υπόκλιση, η λαίδη χαιρέτησε τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν συνέχισε. "Όπως επίσης και τη μοναχοκόρη μας, Νολβέν." Με μία απαλή κίνηση του χεριού του έσπρωξε μπροστά του το κορίτσι, βέβαιος ότι η Νολβέν του θα αντιδρούσε με τον πρέποντα τρόπο.

Η Νολβέν υποκλίθηκε με χάρη μπροστά στους δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, τα χέρια της γεμάτα με χαρίσματα. "Ευγενικοί άρχοντες, ερχόμαστε μαζί με την οικογένεια και τους ανθρώπους μας να αποτίσουμε φόρο τιμής σ' εσάς και τους δράκους σας" είπε με καθαρή φωνή γεμάτη θάρρος τα λόγια που είχε πολλές φορές προβάρει νωρίτερα. "Παρακαλώ, δεχθείτε αυτά τα λίγα και ταπεινά δώρα σαν μια μικρή ένδειξη της μεγάλης μας εκτίμησης προς τα πρόσωπά σας" και έτεινε ταυτόχρονα τα δώρα της προς τη μεριά των δύο αδελφών.

Ο Μέρταγκ υποκλίθηκε ευγενικά στη λαίδη Λίντα του Γκίλ'ιντ και στην Νολβέν. Ταυτόχρονα άγγισε απαλά το πλευρό του αδελφού του, για να τον ενθαρρύνει να συνδιαλεχθεί με τον παλαιό αυλικό του Γκαλμπατόριξ και τους ανθρώπους του.

Ο Έραγκον τον μιμήθηκε χαιρετώντας κι αυτός τη λαίδη και την θυγατέρα της. "Ευχαριστούμε, άρχοντα Φιόρν και μυλαίδη," είπε αρκετά φωναχτά ώστε να ακουστεί απ' όλους "το ίδιο κι εσένα, αρχοντοπούλα. Καλώς ορίσατε, εσείς και όλοι οι δικοί σας."

Στην ευγενική κίνηση της Νολβέν να τους προσφέρει δώρα, ο Μέρταγκ και ο Έραγκον παρέλαβαν από ένα ο καθένας. Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε εγκάρδια στο κορίτσι παίρνοντας το δικό του, ο Μέρταγκ όμως παρέμεινε με πρόσωπο σοβαρό και τελείως απαθές. Το ατσάλινο βλέμμα του καρφώθηκε για λίγο μέσα στα σκούρα καστανά μάτια της Νολβέν γεμάτο έκφραση. Παρατήρησε ότι το κορίτσι χαμήλωσε γοργά το πρόσωπο από ντροπή, έτσι και ο ίδιος βιάστηκε να την βγάλει από τη δύσκολη θέση.

"Ευχαριστούμε, ευγενική αρχοντοπούλα, για τα χαρίσματά σου" της είπε, με φωνή όσο ουδέτερη γινόταν. "Κι εσείς όλοι, άρχοντες και πολεμιστές του Βορρά, περάστε στα δωμάτιά μας. Μπορεί το τραπέζι μας να είναι λιτό, αλλά η προσφορά μας εγκάρδια."

Λέγοντας έτσι οι δύο αδελφοί παραμέρισαν αφήνοντας ελεύθερη την είσοδο για τους προσκεκλημένους.

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν ένευσε στους ανθρώπους του, ότι μπορούσαν να περάσουν. Ταυτόχρονα ένοιωθε μέσα του μία μεγάλη αίσθηση χαράς, για την καλή εντύπωση που σίγουρα θα είχε προξενήσει η μοναχοκόρη του με τα ευγενικά – αλλά μετρημένα – της λόγια. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης των Βάρντεν της είχε χαμογελάσει εγκάρδια την ώρα που αποδεχόταν το δώρο από τα χέρια της και ο Μέρταγκ την είχε κοιτάξει με προσοχή μέσα στα μάτια. Ο Φιόρν είχε επενδύσει αρκετές ελπίδες στην εντύπωση που θα έκανε το κορίτσι απόψε στο τραπέζι των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Πολλά από τα μελλούμενα μπορεί να εξαρτιόνταν από την πρώτη αυτή εντύπωση.

Πρώτοι ο λόρδος και η λαίδη μπήκαν στο μεγάλο δωμάτιο, πίσω τους η Νολβέν και ακολούθησαν όλοι οι υπόλοιποι. Ο Γιάν Σβένσον είχε αναλάβει να αναγγέλλει το κάθε σημαίνον πρόσωπο της μικρής κοινότητας με το όνομά του και ο Μέρταγκ μαζί με τον Έραγκον τους χαιρετούσαν. Τελευταίοι μπήκαν οι υπηρέτες κουβαλώντας μαζί τους επιπρόσθετα σκεύη, ετοιμασμένα φαγητά για το τραπέζι, ακόμα και δύο δοχεία με ωμά κρέατα σαν δώρα του χωριού για τους δράκους.

Πίσω από όλους μπήκαν οι στρατιώτες και τελευταίος από αυτούς ο Γιάν Σβένσον. Ο νέος άντρας ένιωσε μέσα του αναπάντεχη περηφάνια για την επίκληση προς αυτούς του Μέρταγκ σαν _''άρχοντες και πολεμιστές του Βορρά''_. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ήταν πάντοτε ευγενικός και προσεκτικός στα λόγια που χρησιμοποιούσε. Μιλώντας τους έτσι ενίσχυε το αίσθημα της τιμής, της αυτοπεποίθησης και όσης ελάχιστης αξιοπρέπειας τους είχε απομείνει.

Μόλις βρέθηκε μέσα στο δωμάτιο, η Νολβέν πλησίασε το πλευρό της μητέρας της αποφασισμένη να παραμείνει εκεί. Τα εκφραστικά μάτια του Μέρταγκ, που για ελάχιστο χρόνο την είχαν παρατηρήσει, έκαιγαν με τα βάθη τους την καρδιά της. Πάντοτε ότι δεν έλεγαν σ' αυτήν τα λόγια του, τα έλεγαν τα μάτια. Η κοπέλα όμως δύσκολα μπορούσε να αναλύσει το αινιγματικό του βλέμμα. Το δώρο της είχε γίνει αποδεχτό με σοβαρότητα και απάθεια και η Νολβέν καταλάβαινε, ότι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης του κόκκινου δράκου δεν επρόκειτο να εκφραστεί με κάτι περισσότερο. Το συγκρατημένο του ύφος και η συμπεριφορά του ποτέ δεν άλλαζαν. Πάντα παρέμενε ψυχρά ευγενικός και απόμακρος, όσες φορές είχε τύχει να βρεθεί κοντά της. Εκείνο το βλέμμα του όμως…

Μερικές φορές όταν την κοίταζε της έδινε την εντύπωση ότι τα ατσάλινα μάτια του τη διαπερνούσαν ως την καρδιά, προσπαθώντας ταυτόχρονα να ερευνήσουν τη σκέψη της. Η Νολβέν είχε ακούσει, ότι η έρευνα της σκέψης ήταν μέσα στις ιδιότητες που σίγουρα διέθετε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης. Ήταν όμως βέβαιη, ότι ποτέ δεν θα δοκίμαζε να δοκιμάσει κάτι τέτοιο πάνω στην ίδια. Η εμπιστοσύνη που πάντα ένοιωθε γι' αυτόν μπορούσε να γλυκαίνει κάθε πόνο της καρδιάς της και καταλάγιαζε το χτυποκάρδι. Καθώς όλοι μπήκαν στο δωμάτιο παίρνοντας την θέση που στον καθένα άρμοζε γύρω από το τραπέζι, άφησε κι αυτή τη ματιά της να πέσει ελεύθερα επάνω του. Φορούσε το συνηθισμένο δερμάτινο γιλέκο πάνω από λινό πουκάμισο, μάλλινο χοντρό παντελόνι και μπότες ψηλές μέχρι το γόνατο. Στη μέση του είχε άδειο το ζωστήρα και η Νολβέν σκέφτηκε ότι ήταν η πρώτη της φορά που έβλεπε το άτομό του χωρίς το σπαθί με το ρουμπίνι στη λαβή. Την ώρα που ήταν αφοσιωμένος να χαιρετά τον κάθε έναν παρευρισκόμενο, το πρόσωπό του ημέρεψε και τότε της φάνηκε όμορφος πολύ. Η κοπέλα βολεύτηκε στο πλευρό της λαίδης Λίντα κι αφέθηκε να χορτάσει με τη μορφή του και τα λόγια του. Από την ασφάλεια του πλευρού της μητέρας της σκόπευε να τον παρατηρεί καθ' όλο το γεύμα. Όλη η αποψινή βραδιά θα ήταν δική της.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	24. Chapter 24

Όπου ο Έραγκον και ο Μέρταγκ δειπνούν και καταστρώνουν σχέδια με τους κατοίκους του χωριού.

* * *

**Βορράς **

**Κεφάλαιο 24**

Όλη την ώρα που οι κάτοικοι του χωριού παρουσιάζονταν στον Έραγκον, η Σαφίρα στιγμή δεν έπαψε να εκφράζει την συμπάθεια, αποδοχή ή αποστροφή της για τον κάθε έναν από αυτούς μέσα στο νου του εκλεκτού της. Μόλις δε όλοι οι παρευρισκόμενοι πήραν τις θέσεις τους γύρω από το τραπέζι, η δράκαινα εκδήλωσε την επιθυμία να εγκαταλείψει το δρακοστάσιο και να εμφανιστεί στο πλευρό του καβαλάρη της.

_"Οι στρατιώτες τους είναι οπλισμένοι και έτοιμοι για όλα" _δήλωσε με έκδηλη ανησυχία στη φωνή της. _"Το ξέρω ότι δεν κινδυνεύεις από τους δίποδους, όμως κάποιο από αυτά τα αδύναμα πλάσματα θα μπορούσε να δοκιμάσει να σου επιτεθεί. Κανείς μας δεν μπορεί να ξέρει τι κρύβεται μέσα στις καρδιές τους, ούτε και τι εντολές μπορεί να έχουν από τους άρχοντές τους. Θέλω να βρίσκομαι διαρκώς κοντά σου. Η παρουσία μου σίγουρα θα τους αποθαρρύνει από το να δοκιμάσουν κάτι."_

_"_Όχι ακόμα, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα. Ας τους αφήσουμε να συνηθίσουν πρώτα τη δική μου παρουσία, πριν εκτεθούν στην παρουσία δύο δράκων, τον ένα εκ των οποίων έχουν αντιμετωπίσει μόνο ως αντίπαλο στο πεδίο της μάχης." __Ο Έραγκον ήταν σίγουρος ότι και ο Μέρταγκ θα συμφωνούσε μαζί του. Μπορεί ο αδελφός του να μην είχε αποδεχτεί ακόμα ούτε την υποτυπώδη διανοητική τους σύνδεση, λίγο-λίγο όμως έμοιαζαν να κινούνται και οι δύο στο ίδιο μήκος κύματος.

Ο Μέρταγκ παρατηρούσε με σοβαρό ύφος τους κατοίκους του χωριού όση ώρα βολεύονταν στους πέτρινους πάγκους γύρω από το τραπέζι. Πιο πριν τους είχε χαιρετήσει όλους ανεξαιρέτως με το ίδιο ευγενικό ύφος. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης του κόκκινου δράκου ποτέ δεν έκανε διαχωρισμό ανάλογα με την παλιά θέση που ο καθένας κατείχε στο καθεστώς του Γκαλμπατόριξ. Γι' αυτόν όλοι τους – άρχοντες, στρατιώτες, ή υπηρέτες – ήταν ίσοι και εννοούσε και η συμπεριφορά του να είναι ίση προς όλους. Μονάχα όταν είχε να συνδιαλαγεί με τον Φιόρν, ήταν πάντοτε πολύ προσεκτικός στις κινήσεις και τα λεγόμενά του. Μέσω του Θορν ένοιωθε όπως ο Έραγκον την ανυπομονησία των δράκων, να εγκαταλείψουν το δρακοστάσιο και να παρασταθούν πλάι στους καβαλάρηδες. Ο Μέρταγκ καθησύχασε τον κόκκινο δράκο, ότι αυτή η στιγμή δεν θα αργούσε. Όταν θεώρησε πως όλοι είχαν βολευτεί κατά τον τρόπο που συνήθιζαν, απευθύνθηκε προς όλους με ήπιο τόνο.

"Ευγενικοί και γενναίοι κάτοικοι του χωριού μας, επιτρέψτε μου να παρουσιάσω και σ' εσάς τον δρακοκαβαλάρη Έραγκον. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι έχετε ακούσει αρκετά γι' αυτόν κατά το παρελθόν, ίσως κάποιοι από εσάς τον έχετε ήδη συναντήσει." Ο Μέρταγκ περίμενε μερικές στιγμές να καταλαγιάσει το σιγανό μουρμούρισμα που είχαν προκαλέσει τα λόγια του μέσα στην αίθουσα. Όταν όλοι έκαναν ησυχία, συνέχισε. "Αν και, πολύ φοβούμαι, οι εμπειρίες που ίσως κάποιος έχει από τον δρακοκαβαλάρη και τον δράκο του, ή ακόμη και τα λόγια που πιθανώς να έχει ακούσει, κάθε άλλο παρά θετικά είναι." Στο σημείο αυτό ο Μέρταγκ άγγισε απαλά τον ώμο του Έραγκον που στεκόταν πλάι του. Παρατήρησε μερικά φοβισμένα βλέμματα να στρέφονται προς αυτούς, ή να κοιτά ο ένας τον άλλο, αλλά δεν έδωσε στο γεγονός περισσότερη σημασία. "Εκείνο όμως που θέλω να τονίσω προς όλους είναι, ότι ο πόλεμος έχει οριστικά τελειώσει. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Έραγκον δεν βρίσκεται εδώ για να μας βλάψει, ούτε για να λάβει κάποιο είδος εκδίκησης για τα παλιά μας μίση, παρά για να φροντίσει το μέλλον όλων μας με τον καλύτερο δυνατό τρόπο. Γι' αυτόν το λόγο, θα σας παρακαλούσα να ακούσετε ό,τι έχει να σας με προσοχή και προσήνεια."

Ο Μέρταγκ στράφηκε προς τον αδελφό του κάνοντάς του νόημα με τα μάτια ότι ήταν ώρα να μιλήσει, ενώ ο ίδιος κάθισε στο κάθισμά του.

Ο Έραγκον στάθηκε στο πλευρό του Μέρταγκ. Μετά από τα λακωνικά λόγια του αδελφού του, ήταν και η δική του σειρά να απευθύνει ένα καλωσόρισμα στους κατοίκους του χωριού. Δεν σκόπευε βέβαια να περιγράψει άμεσα το σχέδιο που εξυφαινόταν για τη βοήθειά τους, ούτε να περιγράψει την πρόθεσή του να μεσολαβήσει στη Ναζουάντα σχετικά με μια εγκατάστασή τους στα εδάφη του βασιλείου της. Ούτε και να δώσει σε όλους φρούδες ελπίδες, ιδίως πριν ακόμα τους γνωρίσει από κοντά και σχηματίσει άμεση εντύπωση για το ποιόν και τις προθέσεις τους. Ο Μέρταγκ μπορεί να τον είχε διαβεβαιώσει γι' αυτούς, αλλά ο Έραγκον προτιμούσε να προηγηθεί η γνωριμία τους στο κυνήγι, πριν προβεί σε οποιαδήποτε υπόσχεση.

_"Να μην ξεχνάς, ότι μόνο αν όλοι αυτοί οι άνθρωποι βολευτούν σε νοτιότερα εδάφη μέσα στο βασίλειο της Ναζουάντα, τότε και μόνο τότε οι Μέρταγκ και Θορν θα μας ακολουθήσουν στην χώρα των δράκων." _Η φωνή της Σαφίρα ήχησε έντονη μέσα στο νου του. Μπορεί η γαλανή δράκαινα να μην βρισκόταν στην αίθουσα του τζακιού, αλλά μοιραζόταν το παραμικρό με τον καβαλάρη της.

_"Στιγμή δεν το ξεχνώ, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα! Η επιθυμία μας όμως να ελέγξουμε το κόκκινο ζευγάρι δεν πρέπει να αντιβαίνει την όποια σύνεσή μας, όσον αφορά αυτούς τους ανθρώπους." _

Με όσο πιο φιλική φωνή μπορούσε, ο Έραγκον απευθύνθηκε προς όλους. "Φίλοι μου!" η προσφώνηση αυτή ήταν επί τούτου επιλεγμένη, για να προσδώσει μια σχετική οικειότητα. Υπήρχαν, κατά τη γνώμη του, πολλά φοβισμένα βλέμματα γύρω από το τραπέζι του Μέρταγκ και τα λόγια εκείνου δεν είχαν καταφέρει να ηρεμήσουν τους γεροντότερους από τους εξόριστους της Αλαγαισίας. "Όπως ακούσατε λίγες στιγμές πριν από τα χείλη του έμπιστου άρχοντά σας, Μέρταγκ, ο λόγος που βρίσκομαι εδώ είναι καθαρά θέμα των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων και καθόλου δεν έχει να κάνει μ' εσάς, τις οικογένειές σας και το παρελθόν σας. Παρ' όλα αυτά οφείλω να παραδεχτώ, ότι ποτέ μου δεν φανταζόμουν πως κάτοικοι της Αλαγαισίας, πολίτες του βασιλείου του Μπρόντρικ, θα είχαν αναζητήσει την τύχη τους σε τόσο μακρινά μέρη, ζώντας μέσα σε τόσο αντίξοες συνθήκες." Στο σημείο αυτό ο Έραγκον έκανε μία παύση, τα μάτια του στραμμένα κατ' ευθείαν στον κύριο άρχοντα αυτής της μικρής κοινότητας, τον λόρδο Φιόρν. Καλά το καταλάβαινε, ότι ο παλιός αυλικός του Γκαλμπατόριξ ήταν σε θέση να ελέγξει και να επηρεάσει τους υπόλοιπους. Ο Έραγκον λοιπόν θα έλεγε λίγα λόγια και σταράτα, απευθυνόμενος κυρίως σ' αυτόν· και μέσα απ' αυτόν προς όλους τους άλλους. "Όπως πολύ καλά γνωρίζετε ο πόλεμος έχει τελειώσει. Η Υψηλή Βασίλισσα σε μία προσπάθεια να αμβλύνει τα μίση και πάθη του παρελθόντος έχει εδώ και καιρό χορηγήσει αμνηστία προς όλους. Δεν μπορώ να γνωρίζω τους λόγους που ο κάθε ένας από σας αποφάσισε να εγκαταλείψει τα εδάφη της Αλαγαισίας, αλλά μπορώ να σας διαβεβαιώσω ότι οι τυχόν φόβοι για τις ζωές σας δεν ευσταθούν πια. Επίσης θέλω να δηλώσω ρητά, ότι ούτε εγώ, ούτε ο δράκος μου αποτελούμε απειλή για όσους δεν μας επιβουλεύονται με τη σειρά τους. Έρχομαι λοιπόν σαν φίλος τείνοντας χείρα βοηθείας σε όσους αγαπούν την ειρήνη. Ας μοιραστούμε αυτό το γεύμα και ας σχεδιάσουμε μαζί το αυριανό κυνήγι. Ο συγχρωτισμός μας κατά το ταξίδι θα επιτρέψει την περαιτέρω γνωριμία μας."

Σίγουρος ότι όσα είχε πει θα εύρισκαν γόνιμο έδαφος στα αυτιά και το μυαλό του Φιόρν, ίσως και πολλών άλλων από τους κατοίκους, ο Έραγκον κάθισε στο πλευρό του Μέρταγκ.

Ο λόρδος Φιόρν είχε καθίσει στην προκαθορισμένη γι' αυτόν θέση – σ' αυτή την ίδια που πάντοτε καταλάμβανε σε όλες τις συναντήσεις ή συνεστιάσεις που είχαν ποτέ στα δωμάτια του δρακοκαβαλάρη – με τη λαίδη και την θυγατέρα του να έχουν βολευτεί στο πλευρό του. Ο Φιόρν Έγκελσσον άκουσε τα λόγια και των δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδων σιωπηλός. Οι υποσχέσεις για ένα καλύτερο μέλλον ήσαν καλές, ακόμη καλύτερη όμως ήταν η σύνεση όσον αφορά τις περιστάσεις. Ο άρχοντας Μέρταγκ τους είχε υποσχεθεί διάφορα σχετικά με την παρουσία του ξένου δρακοκαβαλάρη, ο Φιόρν όμως είχε υπ' όψιν του και κάποιες υποσχέσεις άλλων, που κατά το παρελθόν δεν ευοδώθηκαν. Περίμενε να ακούσει τα λόγια του ιδίου πρώτα και μετά θα αποφάσιζε αν θα άφηνε την καρδιά του να ευφρανθεί ή όχι.

Πολλά περίμενε να ακούσει ο λόρδος του Γκίλ'ιντ. Τούτος εδώ ο Έραγκον όμως, το μόνο που υποσχόταν ήταν ένα κοινό με αυτούς κυνήγι. Αυτό σήμαινε ότι και ο ίδιος ήταν επιφυλακτικός απέναντί τους, τόσο, όσο και οι κάτοικοι του χωριού προς αυτόν. Στα λόγια του ο άρχοντας Φιόρν ένευσε με προσήνεια, ενώ στα χείλη του παλιού αυλικού άνθισε ένα χαμόγελο, σαν και αυτά που φύλαγε ειδικά για τη βασιλική αυλή του Γκαλμπατόριξ και για τον βασιλιά τον ίδιο.

"Γενναίε άρχοντα δρακοκαβαλάρη και εξολοθρευτή ενός Ίσκιου και των Ρά'ζακ, θα είναι χαρά μας και τιμή μεγάλη να μοιραστούμε μαζί σου και μαζί με τον ένδοξο και ανίκητο δράκο σου το ταπεινό μας κυνήγι. Πρότεινε εσύ τη διαδρομή και εμείς ακολουθούμε." Ο Φιόρν δεν θα έχανε ποτέ ευκαιρία να κολακέψει κάποιον ισχυρό, ακόμα και αν τα συμφέροντά του δεν συμβάδιζαν άμεσα με εκείνου.

Μόλις ο Έραγκον τελείωσε το λόγο του, ο Μέρταγκ διαπίστωσε για μία ακόμη φορά, ότι ο αδελφός του κρατούσε επιφυλακτική στάση απέναντι στους κατοίκους του χωριού, όσον αφορά τις υποσχέσεις που θα τους παραχωρούσε. Γι' αυτό ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε να του προσάψει τι. Καλά έκανε και φρόντιζε να είναι επιφυλακτικός· κι αυτός στη θέση του το ίδιο θα είχε κάνει. Επίσης η γλοιώδης συμπεριφορά του παλιού αυλικού Φιόρν δεν διέλαθε της προσοχής του, ούτε και οι επιτηδευμένοι του λόγοι. Η καλλιέπεια του ανθρώπου ήταν παροιμιώδης, ιδίως όταν αποσκοπούσε σε κάποιο κέρδος. Ο Μέρταγκ ένιωσε το ξεκίνημα του θυμού να αναδεύεται στα βάθη της καρδιάς του. Μπορεί ο Φιόρν Έγκελσσον να μην είχε ακολουθήσει τα κυνήγια τους ποτέ ως τώρα και πάντοτε να περίμενε να απολαύσει τη μερίδα του λέοντος, αίφνης όμως, μετά την παρουσία του αλλοτινού εχθρού του, τοποθετούσε τον εαυτό του σαν μέλος μέσα στο αυριανό, αναμένοντας προφανώς υπέρτερο κέρδος.

Ο Μέρταγκ θα αγριοκοίταζε τον αυλικό γεμάτος δυσφορία, αν η παρουσία και το ύφος της τίμιας και καλόκαρδης θυγατέρας του δεν σταματούσε την πρόθεσή του. Η Νολβέν καθόταν με ευπρέπεια στο πλευρό του πατέρα της δίχως να μιλά, με τα όμορφα μάτια της στιγμή να μην έχουν φύγει από τον ίδιο. Το αγνό και συνάμα περήφανο βλέμμα της Νολβέν καθάριζε την όποια εθελόδουλη στάση του Φιόρν και κάθε του οσφυοκαμψία. Έτσι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης περιορίστηκε στην από χρόνους συνήθη συμπεριφορά του, της μη αντίδρασης, καταπίνοντας τον υποβόσκοντα θυμό του προς χάριν της κοπέλας.

"Ας αρχίσει λοιπόν το μοίρασμα του φαγητού" έδωσε τη διαταγή ο Μέρταγκ κοιτάζοντας προς τους υπηρέτες. "Κατά τη διάρκεια του δείπνου θα συζητήσουμε και τα σχετικά με το κυνήγι μας. Πιστεύω ότι θα υπάρξουν αρκετές ημέρες ανάπαυλας μετά την τόσο σφοδρή κακοκαιρία, ώστε να έχουμε χρόνο μπροστά μας για τη συλλογή των απαραιτήτων. Επίσης ας λάβουμε υπ' όψιν, ότι οι δύο δράκοι, που μπορούν να μεταφέρουν τα βάρη των ζώων και της ξυλείας, είναι πολύ καλύτεροι από ότι ένας. Έτσι όλα θα είναι ευκολότερα για τους άντρες."

Ο Μέρταγκ είχε σκοπό κατά τη μέση του δείπνου και της οινοποσίας, όταν όλων οι διαθέσεις θα είχαν χαλαρώσει, να προσκαλέσει τον Θορν και τη Σαφίρα από το δρακοστάσιο. Η συζήτηση για τις προμήθειες του ταξιδιού τους μπορούσε να επακολουθήσει, δίνοντας στους κατοίκους τροφή για σκέψεις και υπολογισμούς, αποσπώντας τους από την τρομερή γι' αυτούς παρουσία των δράκων.

Οι υπηρέτες που ο άρχοντας Φιόρν είχε φέρει μαζί του από το χωριό ανέλαβαν να σερβίρουν τα φαγητά στα πιάτα όσων μοιράζονταν το ίδιο τραπέζι. Το ψημένο κρέας χωρίστηκε σε τεμάχια και μια μικρή μερίδα αναλογούσε στον καθένα. Οι επισκέπτες είχαν συμβάλει στο γεύμα όσο επέτρεπαν τα λιγοστά τους εφόδια, ώστε σε λίγο τα παστά, τα ψητά και οι βρασμένοι βολβοί γέμιζαν τα πιάτα όλων. Το λιγοστό κρασί μοιράστηκε στις κούπες και άρχισαν αργά-αργά να τρώνε, στριμωγμένοι στο τραπέζι οι άρχοντες παρέα με τους στρατιώτες και όσοι υπηρέτες δεν χωρούσαν καθισμένοι τριγύρω στο δάπεδο.

Στον Έραγκον δεν άρεσε αυτή η σκηνή, εκείνος να τρώει καθισμένος σε τραπέζι και παράμερα κάποιοι άλλοι πάνω στο πάτωμα, σαν τους σκύλους. Κάτι τέτοιο δεν θα το είχε ανεχτεί στον κόσμο των δράκων, ούτε και υπήρχε περίπτωση να το δέχονταν τα ξωτικά που τον είχαν συνοδεύσει εκεί. Ακόμα και κατά τα παιδικά του χρόνια στο Κάρβαχωλ, σε χαρές και πανηγύρια στρώνονταν τραπέζια για όλους· το ίδιο και στους Βάρντεν. Παρά το μεγάλο όμως μέγεθος του συγκεκριμένου τραπεζιού– μέγεθος που από την πρώτη στιγμή τον είχε προβληματίσει, μιας και ο Μέρταγκ είχε πρωτοεμφανιστεί να ζει μονάχος με τον Θορν – οι συνδαιτυμόνες ήσαν τόσο στριμωγμένοι στους γύρω πάγκους, που πραγματικά άλλος δεν θα χωρούσε. Γι' αυτό και για τον λόγο ότι δεν επιθυμούσε να παρέμβει στις συνήθειες των κατοίκων – κανένας άλλος δεν φαινόταν να δυσφορεί με το γεγονός και ως και οι καθισμένοι στο κρύο πάτωμα φαίνονταν ικανοποιημένοι και μόνο που παρευρίσκονταν – απέφυγε να σχολιάσει.

Όλη η προσοχή του Έραγκον στράφηκε πάνω στους παλιούς άρχοντες της Αλαγαισίας. Τα λίγα λόγια που είχε αναλάβει να πει ο λόρδος Φιόρν για τον κάθε ένα από αυτούς, σε τίποτε δεν καθησύχαζαν τις ανησυχίες του. Βολιδοσκοπώντας διανοητικά τις διαθέσεις τους, καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά ότι η συμπεριφορά τους ήταν φτιαχτή. Οι άνθρωποι μιμούνταν τους ευγενικούς και νομιμόφρονες, έτσι κι εκείνος δεν θα μπορούσε να είναι απόλυτα σίγουρος για το ποιόν τους.

Γοργά οι παλιοί αυλικοί φάνηκε να ξεθαρρεύονται μαζί του. Όσοι είχαν αρχικά φερθεί φοβισμένα ή επιφυλακτικά, έδειχναν να συνηθίζουν την παρουσία του, αρχίζοντας να εκδηλώνουν την περιέργειά τους με πάμπολλες ερωτήσεις σχετικά με το βασίλειο της Ναζουάντα και με τη χώρα των δράκων. Για το πρώτο ο Έραγκον απλά απάντησε ότι δεν γνώριζε τα νεώτερα, μιας και ήταν καιρός που είχε εγκαταλείψει την Αλαγαισία. Στην δεύτερη ερώτηση σχετικά με τους δράκους αποκρίθηκε με αοριστίες, αποφεύγοντας να δώσει συγκεκριμένες πληροφορίες.

Τελικά ο Έραγκον αποφάσισε, ότι μπορεί να φαινόταν στον ίδιο βδελυρή η εξαναγκασμένη συμπεριφορά τους, αν όμως κάποιος από τους παρευρισκομένους παλιούς προύχοντες αποτελούσε κίνδυνο για το βασίλειο της Ναζουάντα, θα το εξέταζε ενδελεχώς αργότερα. Όσο για εκείνους που δεν του ενέπνεαν καθόλου σιγουριά, ήταν βέβαια ο λόρδος Φιόρν πρώτος απ' όλους. Έπονταν οι στρατιώτες, που όλοι φέρονταν σαν να είναι κάτω από τις διαταγές του, ιδίως αυτός ο αρχηγός τους, ο Γιάν Σβένσον. Ο Έραγκον σημείωσε να τους ελέγξει όλους έναν προς ένα κατά τις μέρες που θα ακολουθούσαν και τη στενότερη επαφή που μοιραία θα είχε μαζί τους κατά το κυνήγι.

Κάποια στιγμή ο Μέρταγκ άγγιξε την κούπα του κρασιού του με σημασία. Σαν άρχοντας του 'κάστρου' όφειλε ο ίδιος να κάνει την πρόποση για να αρχίσει η οινοποσία. Σηκώνοντας λοιπόν την κούπα του κρασιού του ευχήθηκε προς όλους. "Ευγενικοί μου συνδαιτυμόνες, είθε το σημερινό μας δείπνο να είναι η αρχή μιας νέας περιόδου, όπου η υγεία και η καλή τύχη θα σταθούν αρωγοί μας. Μακάρι να ευοδωθούν τα σχέδιά μας και το κυνήγι μας να αποδώσει. Όλα τα σχέδιά μας να βαίνουν καλώς."

Ο Έραγκον σήκωσε και τη δική του γεμάτη κούπα κρασί και παίρνοντας το λόγο μετά τον αδελφό του, θεώρησε καλό να πει κι εκείνος δύο λόγια. "Πίνω κι εγώ στην υγεία σας, άνθρωποι του Βορρά. Εύχομαι η καλή τύχη να είναι πάντοτε βοηθός σας στις δύσκολες συνθήκες της ζωής σας και το μέλλον να αποβεί ευμενέστερο προς όλους."

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν ήταν ο επόμενος που βιάστηκε να υψώσει την κούπα του κρασιού του με ένα δουλικό χαμόγελο στα χείλη. "Ευγενικοί μου άρχοντες, εγώ και οι άνθρωποί μου πίνουμε στην υγεία και την ευπραγία την δική σας, καθώς και των ισχυρών συντρόφων με τους οποίους έχετε δέσει τις ζωές σας. Είθε να ευδαιμονείτε και να μακροημερεύετε."

Πρώτος ο Μέρταγκ άδειασε την κούπα του ως τη μέση, πίνοντας το σπάνιο κρασί. Η χαρά του Θορν μέσα στο νου του είχε αρχίσει να τον επηρεάζει θετικά, όσον αφορά την ομήγυρη, το επερχόμενο ταξίδι τους στη χώρα των δράκων και την γειτνίαση με τη Σαφίρα. Επίσης, η αδημονία του δράκου να παρουσιαστεί στους κατοίκους του χωριού έμοιαζε υπέρτερη πάντων κατά την ώρα εκείνη. "_Μπορείς να υπομονέψεις λίγο, παρακαλώ!' _προέτρεψε τον Θορν ο καβαλάρης του. _'Οι κάτοικοι του χωριού έχουν αρκετά εξοικειωθεί μαζί σου, όχι όμως και με τη Σαφίρα του Έραγκον. Άφησε λίγο ακόμα, όταν θα έχει ρεύσει περισσότερο κρασί στο τραπέζι μας και οι φόβοι έχουν αμβλυνθεί περαιτέρω."_

Ο Έραγκον γεύτηκε κι αυτός μία ποσότητα κρασιού βρίσκοντας τη γεύση του κάπως στυφή, μα ελαφριά συνάμα. Σε τίποτε δεν έμοιαζε αυτό το σώσμα με το δυνατό κι ευχάριστο στη γεύση φέιλνιρβ, το ποτό των ξωτικών το οποίο είχε συνηθίσει να γεύεται αυτά τα τελευταία χρόνια.

Με μία αβρή κίνηση που θα ζήλευε ακόμα και η ωραία σύζυγος που καθόταν πλάι του, ο πονηρός λόρδος Φιόρν άγγισε τον χυμό του σταφυλιού στα χείλη. Μπορεί οι υπηρέτες του να έπιναν τη μερίδα που τους αναλογούσε, ο Φιόρν όμως – το ίδιο και οι πολεμιστές του, κατά πως τους είχε δασκαλέψει – προτιμούσε να διατηρήσει το μυαλό του καθαρό και τις αισθήσεις του ακέραιες.

Όλοι οι άλλοι κάτοικοι του χωριού, άρχοντες και πληβείοι, επανέλαβαν την πρόποση με μία φωνή πίνοντας απ' τα ποτήρια τους. Ο Γιαν Σβένσνον σήκωσε μαζί με όλους τους άλλους την κούπα του κρασιού του, γοργά όμως την άφησε γεμάτη επάνω στην επιφάνεια του τραπεζιού, χωρίς να γευτεί γουλιά από το περιεχόμενό της. Τα λόγια του ξένου δρακοκαβαλάρη ήταν καθησυχαστικά, η πείρα όμως του στρατιωτικού τον προειδοποιούσε να είναι πολύ προσεκτικός απέναντί του. Οι εμπειρίες που είχε ο Γιάν από τις μάχες ποτέ δεν θα ξεχνιόνταν, όσο κι αν έλεγε ο 'εχθρός' ότι ο πόλεμος είχε τελειώσει. Τον είχε δει τον δρακοκαβαλάρη αυτόν πάνω στη μάχη. Μαζί με τον δράκο του τους είχε δει να σφάζουν και να ξεσχίζουν, να τερματίζουν τις ζωές φίλων του και συντρόφων με μία μονάχα λέξη.

Ο αξιωματικός είχε μπει τελευταίος στο δωμάτιο και είχε φροντίσει να καθίσει όσο πιο κοντά στον άρχοντα Φιόρν γινόταν, για να τον προστατεύει. Θα έτρωγε λιτά και σκόπευε να μην γευτεί καθόλου το κρασί, όσο κι αν το επιθυμούσε. Για κάθε ενδεχόμενο θα φρόντιζε να είναι το μυαλό του καθαρό κι ο ίδιος πανέτοιμος για όλα, όπως και έκανε την κάθε ημέρα της ζωής του.

Χωρίς να πάρει στιγμή τα μάτια της από τον Μέρταγκ, η Νολβέν έφερε το ποτήρι ως τα χείλη της για να γευτεί την πρώτη γουλιά του κρασιού της. Μέσα της διατύπωσε μυστικά μία ευχή, ευχή που απευθυνόταν στους θεούς αποκλειστικά και μόνο για τον δρακοκαβαλάρη Μέρταγκ. Ευχήθηκε να είναι πάντοτε γερός, δυνατός κι ευτυχισμένος. Ευχήθηκε να γνωρίσουν, αυτός και ο δράκος του, καλύτερους και πιο ένδοξους χρόνους. Κατόπιν, πολύ συνετά και προσέχοντας να μην γίνει αντιληπτή, ανέμιξε με μια μεγάλη ποσότητα νερού το κρασί της.

Με προσεκτικές κινήσεις ο λόρδος Φιόρν άφησε και πάλι στο τραπέζι την κούπα του.

"Άρχοντες δρακοκαβαλάρηδες," απευθύνθηκε σ' αυτούς και πάλι "είναι ίσως η ώρα να αρχίσουμε να καταστρώνουμε τα σχέδιά μας γι' αυτή την κυνηγετική μας εξόρμηση. Έξω οι καιρικές συνθήκες αποκαλύπτουν τον ερχομό μιας πιο ήπιας ημέρας και θα πρέπει να βιαστούμε ν' ανταποκριθούμε σ' αυτές τις συνθήκες σκεπτόμενοι πως θα είναι μάλλον η τελευταία μας εξόρμηση πριν το βάρος του χειμώνα αποκλείσει εμάς και τις οικογένειές μας στις σπηλιές του βουνού. Αυτά που θα συλλέξουμε θα είναι τα τελευταία μας εφόδια για φέτος. Ας είμαστε λοιπόν όσο οργανωτικοί και επιτυχείς γίνεται."

Ουδέποτε είχε συνοδεύσει τους άλλους άντρες κυνηγούς στις εξορμήσεις τους ο άρχοντας Φιόρν, αποφεύγοντας όλους τους πιθανούς κινδύνους και βέβαιους κόπους. Στην προκειμένη περίπτωση όμως, θα δεχόταν να υπομείνει την όποια ταλαιπωρία, φτάνει να μην έχανε από τα μάτια του τον νέο αυτόν δρακοκαβαλάρη του γαλάζιου δράκου. Όχι μόνο θα συνόδευε ο ίδιος τους άντρες στο ταξίδι του για αναζήτηση τροφής και εφοδίων, θα κανόνιζε επιπλέον να ακολουθήσει και η μοναχοθυγατέρα του αυτή την περιπέτεια. Η δικαιολογία για τη Νολβέν θα ήταν οι μαγειρικές της ικανότητες, αφού η ίδια θα αναλάμβανε να προετοιμάζει τα γεύματα των αντρών. Ο πονηρός Φιόρν είχε δει σ' αυτή την εξόρμηση μία μοναδική ευκαιρία. Θα προλάβαινε να δέσει την όμορφη θυγατέρα του με τον Μέρταγκ, προτού αυτός αποφασίσει να τους εγκαταλείψει φεύγοντας προς τον νότο. Ακόμα και αν ο καβαλάρης του κόκκινου δράκου παρέμενε ψυχρός απέναντι στα θέλγητρα της Νολβέν του, υπήρχε πάντοτε ο άρχοντας Έραγκον να τραβήξει η ωραία κόρη την προσοχή του.

"Οι προετοιμασίες για το κυνήγι θα συζητηθούν αμέσως τώρα, άρχοντα Φιόρν" αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ. "Όλα τα σχετικά με το ταξίδι θα προετοιμαστούν απόψε και με κάθε λεπτομέρεια. Δεν υπάρχει λόγος άλλης αναβολής. Αύριο, μόλις φωτίσει η νέα μέρα, ξεκινάμε."

Οι συζητήσεις ξεκίνησαν αμέσως, με τον Έραγκον να ακούει σιωπηλός τα σχέδια των κατοίκων του χωριού. Αυτοί οι άντρες είχαν προφανώς πάρει μέρος σε πολλές άλλες παρόμοιες εξορμήσεις, γιατί ο κάθε ένας τους φαινόταν έμπειρος όσον αφορά τη σειρά της κάθε προετοιμασίας, τα εφόδια που θα μετέφεραν μαζί τους, τα όπλα τους, όπως τα τόξα, τα βέλη και οι παγίδες, που είχαν ήδη ετοιμάσει.

Το σχέδιό τους ακουγόταν απλό, αρκετά ριψοκίνδυνο όμως. Μετά από τριών ημερών πορεία, κατά την οποία σχεδίαζαν να ταξιδεύουν μονάχα με το φως της ημέρας, αφού τα εδάφη και τα στοιχεία του καιρού μπορούσαν να αποβούν εις βάρος τους μοιραία κατά την εποχή αυτή του έτους, λογάριαζαν να βρεθούν στις βόρειες παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών. Η πορεία τους θα εξελισσόταν ως εξής: Ο Μέρταγκ και ο δράκος του θα προπορεύονταν λίγες ώρες κατοπτεύοντας το τοπίο, κατόπιν θα επέστρεφαν για να εφοδιάσουν με γνώσεις τους επίδοξους κυνηγούς για την ύπαρξη θηραμάτων, καθώς επίσης και για πιθανούς κινδύνους κι ανεπιθύμητες συναντήσεις. Οι κυνηγοί, με τη βοήθεια του δράκου Θορν και του καβαλάρη του, συνήθως κυνηγούσαν έξω από την επικράτεια του Ντου Γουελντενβάρντεν. Αρκετές όμως ήταν οι φορές, που υποχρεώνονταν να εισβάλουν μέσα στη γη των ξωτικών, στήνοντας τις παγίδες τους ανάμεσα στα πυκνά δέντρα, αναζητώντας μικρότερα θηράματα.

Απ' ότι καταλάβαινε ο Έραγκον, ο ρόλος του κάθε ενός κυνηγού ήταν ήδη προκαθορισμένος. Άλλος είχε αναλάβει να προετοιμάσει τις παγίδες για τα αγριοκούνελα, άλλος τις ξόβεργες για τα πουλιά, άλλοι τα βέλη, τα τόξα, τα δόρατα, ακόμα και τα δίχτυα που θα παγίδευαν μεγαλύτερα ζώα. Τα πάντα είχαν νωρίτερα συσκευαστεί και ήσαν ήδη έτοιμα για το ερχόμενο πρωινό, όπου λογάριαζαν να ξεκινήσουν προλαμβάνοντας κάποια απότομη επιδείνωση του καιρού.

Ο Έραγκον δεν μπόρεσε παρά να θαυμάσει την οργανωτικότητα αυτών των ανθρώπων. Προφανώς οι αντίξοες καιρικές συνθήκες και οι ανάγκες της κοινότητας, τους είχαν φτάσει στο σημείο να έχουν μία τόσο καλή συνεργασία. Πιθανώς όμως και ο οργανωτικός αδελφός του, μιας και στον Μέρταγκ φαίνονταν να δίνουν αναφορά όλοι αυτοί οι άντρες. Ο Έραγκον – σαν παλιός κι επιδέξιος κυνηγός – μέσα του επικροτούσε τις παρατηρήσεις του αδελφού του, καθώς και τις αλλαγές που επέφερε στο πλάνο κινήσεων των κατοίκων του χωριού, αλλαγές που υπαγόρευαν οι παρούσες καιρικές συνθήκες. Ο Μέρταγκ επίσης ήταν εκείνος που καθόρισε την τελική πορεία την οποία θα ακολουθούσαν. Πρώτα θα κινούσαν προς τα νοτιοδυτικά, μιας και το έδαφος παρουσίαζε λιγότερες δυσκολίες για τους πεζούς προς εκείνη την κατεύθυνση. Μετά από δύο ημερών πορεία θα έστρεφαν ανατολικά παράλληλα με το δάσος, πλησιάζοντας το Ντου Γουελντενβάρντεν με επιφύλαξη και μεγάλη προσοχή. Κίνδυνος από ομάδες ξωτικών, που ίσως περιδιάβαιναν τα όρια των δασών τους, πάντοτε υπήρχε. Ο Έραγκον κατάλαβε ότι περισσότερο απ' όλα, ήταν αυτό που προβλημάτιζε και φόβιζε τους άντρες, που θα έπαιρναν μέρος στο κυνήγι. Ο Μέρταγκ όμως φρόντισε να τους καθησυχάσει. Θα πετούσε όπως πάντα περιπολώντας πρώτα την περιοχή που θα δραστηριοποιούνταν και αν δεν αντιλαμβανόταν κανέναν κίνδυνο, τότε και μόνο τότε θα πλησίαζαν και οι υπόλοιποι.

"Με όλο το σεβασμό, άρχοντα Μέρταγκ" διέκοψε ο λόρδος Φιόρν τον δρακοκαβαλάρη. "Τα ξωτικά δεν είναι που μπορούν να κινούνται με υπεράνθρωπη ταχύτητα; Ακόμα και αν η γενναιότητά σου μας ειδοποιήσει εγκαίρως, θα προλάβουμε τάχα να απομακρυνθούμε;" Ο λόρδος για πρώτη του φορά θα ταξίδευε μαζί με τους κυνηγούς συνοδευόμενος και από τη μοναχοθυγατέρα του. Δεν είχε καμία απολύτως πρόθεση, να κινδυνεύσει στο ελάχιστο. Ο λόγος που έμπαινε ο πονηρός αυλικός σ' αυτούς τους κόπους είχαν να κάνουν με τα προσωπικά του σχέδια για το μέλλον του και για το μέλλον της Νολβέν του. Το ίδιο το κυνήγι και τα αποτελέσματά του διόλου τον ενδιέφεραν. Αν δεν επρόκειτο για το συμφέρον του και τις παράξενες συνθήκες που είχαν διαμορφωθεί στην επικράτειά του κατά τις δύο τελευταίες ημέρες, με τίποτε δεν θα χαλούσε την καλοπέρασή του για να μπει σε τέτοιους κόπους και κινδύνους.

Τα λόγια του θύμωσαν τον Έραγκον, που έγειρε μπροστά στο κάθισμά του αντιμετωπίζοντας τον λόρδο. "Στιγμή να μην ξεχάσεις, άρχοντά μου, ότι τούτη τη φορά θα υπάρχουν δύο δράκοι στη συντροφιά σου, επίσης και δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες" τόνισε. "Ας μην φοβάται λοιπόν η ευγένειά σου, κίνδυνος κανένας δεν θα υπάρξει για την ασφάλεια τη δική σου και των ανθρώπων σου."

Καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια του δείπνου, που οι άνδρες συζητούσαν σχετικά με την προετοιμασία του κυνηγιού, η Νολβέν ελάχιστα δοκίμαζε τα φαγητά από το πιάτο της. Η προσοχή όλη της κόρης ήταν αποκλειστικά και μόνο στραμμένη στο πρόσωπο του άρχοντά της. Παρατηρούσε τις κινήσεις, το ύφος, τα λόγια του και οι κτύποι της καρδιάς της ολοένα και δυνάμωναν με την προοπτική ότι θα περνούσε περισσότερο χρόνο κοντά του κατά τη διάρκεια του ταξιδιού τους. Η αγωνία των κινδύνων, που θα ξεδιπλώνονταν κατά τις ερχόμενες ημέρες, αναμιγνυόταν με ανυπομονησία που ήδη γέμιζε όλη την ύπαρξή της. Θα έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί, ότι περίμενε το ξημέρωμα με ενθουσιασμό που υποσκέλιζε τον φόβο. Το σχέδιο που θα ακολουθούσαν οι κυνηγοί είχε ήδη συζητηθεί και η πορεία τους αποφασιστεί. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Έραγκον είχε καθησυχάσει τον πατέρα της και όλους τους υπολοίπους για την αντιμετώπιση μιας πιθανής παρουσίας πολεμιστών των ξωτικών. Και ο άρχοντάς της είχε παραμείνει πια σιωπηλός, συγκεντρωμένος στο σερβίτσιο του. Η κοπέλα κατάλαβε τι έμελλε να ακολουθήσει.

Όσο κρασί υπήρχε είχε ήδη ρεύσει στα ποτήρια και οι άνδρες του χωριού φαίνονταν τώρα πιο ήσυχοι από πριν. Η ώρα να παρουσιαστούν οι δράκοι είχε φτάσει.

"Φίλοι άρχοντες και στρατιώτες" πήρε τον λόγο ο Μέρταγκ, δυναμώνοντας τη φωνή του για να ακουστεί πάνω από τη γενική οχλαγωγία. "Υπάρχουν ακόμα δύο προσκεκλημένοι, που αναμένουν εδώ και ώρα να παρουσιαστούν μπροστά σας."

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	25. Chapter 25

Όπου το δείπνο συνεχίζεται και τελειώνει με την παρουσία των δράκων.

* * *

**Βορράς **

**Κεφάλαιο 25**

Μια απλή ματιά που αντάλλαξαν μεταξύ τους ο Έραγκον με τον Μέρταγκ συνεννοήθηκαν. Η ώρα να παρουσιαστούν οι δράκοι είχε φτάσει.

_''Θορν, η ώρα, για την οποία τόσο πολύ αδημονούσατε, έφτασε. Παρουσιάσου πρώτα εσύ, που σε γνωρίζουν όλοι καλά και έπειτα ας ακολουθήσει και η Σαφίρα''_ συνεννοήθηκε ο Μέρταγκ με τον δράκο του.

_"Συμφωνώ μαζί του, καλή μου Σαφίρα."_ Ο Έραγκον έτεινε τη σκέψη του προς το δρακοστάσιο αντιλαμβανόμενος την ανυπομονησία της δράκαινας να εμφανιστεί στην κοινή αίθουσα. _"Η είσοδός σου σίγουρα θα τρομάξει αυτούς τους ανθρώπους, είναι όμως ώρα εσύ κι ο Θορν να εμφανιστείτε. Δεν γίνεται να χρονοτριβήσουμε περισσότερο αυτή τη γνωριμία."_

Με την άκρη του νου του ο Έραγκον ένιωσε τους δράκους να κινούνται προς το μέρος τους. Ήλπιζε ότι η παρουσία του Μέρταγκ και του Θορν θα ήταν αρκετή εγγύηση για όλους αυτούς τους ανθρώπους, ότι κανένα κίνδυνο δεν διέτρεχαν από τη γαλαζοφόλιδη Σαφίρα του. Ο φόβος τους μπορεί να ήταν μεγάλος – ποιος άλλωστε δεν θα φοβόταν μπροστά σε έναν δράκο – αλλά ο συγχρωτισμός τους αναγκαίος. Η γνωριμία καλύτερα να γινόταν σήμερα, όταν η συζήτηση, το φαγητό και το κρασί είχαν θερμάνει κάπως τις σχέσεις τους και καθησυχάσει τις αμφιβολίες, παρά το ερχόμενο πρωινό με το ξεκίνημα της κυνηγετικής τους περιπέτειας. Οι άντρες του χωριού θα είχαν τις ώρες της νύχτας για να χωνέψουν την εγγύτητα ενός νέου δράκου και μάλιστα πρώην εχθρικού προς τις φίλιες δυνάμεις της αυτοκρατορίας, με τις οποίες είχαν συνταχθεί και πολεμήσει.

Τα λόγια του Μέρταγκ έκαναν το στομάχι του άρχοντα Φιόρν να σφιχτεί από την αγωνία. Σίγουρα η αναφορά στους δύο ακόμα καλεσμένους είχε να κάνει με τον κόκκινο δράκο του, αλλά και με το δράκο του νεοφερμένου δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ήταν η ώρα που ο Φιόρν περίμενε και ταυτόχρονα απευχόταν. Αντιλαμβανόταν ότι ο κίνδυνος με την παρουσία της δράκαινας δεν ήταν μεγαλύτερος, όσο με του καβαλάρη της, αλλά παρ' όλα αυτά, θα προτιμούσε να αναβαλλόταν όσο γίνεται. Σε μικρή απ' αυτόν απόσταση παρατήρησε τον Γιάν Σβένσον να αφήνει μισοφαγωμένη τη μπουκιά του μέσα στο πιάτο, καθώς η προσοχή του αξιωματικού εντάθηκε. Σίγουρα είχε και αυτός καταλάβει σε ποιους – ιδιαιτέρως σε ποια – ο δρακοκαβαλάρης αναφερόταν. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν ίσιωσε την πλάτη και τους ώμους. Είχε ακούσει πολλά για την αγριάδα της γαλάζιας δράκαινας, ήταν όμως πανέτοιμος να αντιμετωπίσει τη δυσκολία της στιγμής, όσο έτοιμος θα μπορούσε κάποιος να είναι. Νεύοντας ευγενικά και προς τους δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, ετοιμάστηκε να απευθύνει τις δέουσες φιλοφρονήσεις στους δράκους τους.

Ο Θορν κινήθηκε αργά από το δρακοστάσιο, περνώντας με μεγαλόπρεπο βήμα προς την κοινή αίθουσα του συμποσίου. Οι προσεκτικά διπλωμένες του φτερούγες καθόλου δεν μείωναν τη μεγαλοπρέπεια στο παρουσιαστικό του και τα λευκά κέρατά του άστραφταν κάτω από το δυνατό φως της φλόγας του μεγάλου τζακιού. Ο δράκος κοντοστάθηκε για μία στιγμή στην είσοδο κοιτάζοντας με προσοχή την ομήγυρη έναν προς ένα. _''Σας καλωσορίζω κι εγώ όπως και ο καβαλάρης μου, ω κάτοικοι του χωριού''_ απευθύνθηκε μιλώντας στο νου όλων των παρευρισκομένων με την άνεση που πάντα τον διέκρινε, όσες φορές είχε έρθει σε επαφή με τα δίποδα πλάσματα. _''Επιθυμώ επίσης να σας παρουσιάσω τη φίλη και σύντροφο, στην ένωση καβαλάρη και δράκου, Σαφίρα.''_ Ο Θορν παραμέρισε προς το τζάκι επιτρέποντας χώρο για τη γαλάζια δράκαινα.

Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε ορθός και υποκλίθηκε ελαφρά καλωσορίζοντας τον δράκο του. Πίσω του, ανάμεσα στις σκιές της παράπλευρης αίθουσας, μπορούσε ήδη να διακρίνει τις γαλάζιες φολίδες της Σαφίρα να γυαλίζουν στο μισόφωτο. Μέσα στο νου του μπορούσε να αντιληφθεί και την ίδια καθώς κινείτο προς τον φωτισμένο χώρο.

_"Αυτή είναι η δική σου ώρα, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα!"_ Ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε, όπως στιγμές πριν είχε κάνει ο αδελφός του και, ακολουθώντας τους τύπους υποκλίθηκε και αυτός μπροστά στον κόκκινο δράκο. _"Κοίταξε να τους εντυπωσιάσεις, γαλαζοφόλιδη κυρά μου."_ Ο νεαρός δρακοκαβαλάρης απευθύνθηκε στην εκλεκτή της καρδιάς του, ενώ ένιωσε βαθιά μέσα του την αυταρέσκεια της δράκαινας καθώς εκείνη βάδιζε προς το φως.

_"Αυτό πάντοτε δεν συμβαίνει;"_ Απάντησε περήφανα η Σαφίρα, καθώς στάθηκε για λίγο στην είσοδο κοιτάζοντας ολόγυρά της τη σύναξη. _"Δεν υπάρχει νοήμον δίποδο, άνθρωπος ή ξωτικό, που να μην εντυπωσιάζεται από την παρουσία ενός δράκου."_

Η γαλάζια δράκαινα έκανε τη μεγαλόπρεπη είσοδό της με τον λαιμό τεντωμένο, το στολισμένο με κέρατα κεφάλι ψηλά, τα φτερά μισανοιγμένα όσο επέτρεπε ο περιορισμένος χώρος. Τέντωσε μπροστά της επιδεικτικά το ένα της μπροστινό πόδι, με το μεγάλο νύχι να εξέχει αστραφτερό στην κοινή θέα. Οι άνθρωποι όλοι έδειχναν να τους έχει καταλάβει περίσσιος φόβος μπροστά της. Έμοιαζαν αμήχανοι,τρομαγμένοι ίσως από τη μεγαλειώδη της εμφάνιση, όπως ακριβώς όφειλαν να είναι. Μια νεκρική σιγή ακολούθησε το σιγανό μουρμούρισμα που είχε προηγηθεί ανάμεσά τους. Η δράκαινα ευχαριστήθηκε. Μέσα από τα βάθη του λαιμού της ακούστηκε ένα γουργουρητό ικανοποίησης, παρέμεινε όμως ακίνητη να τους κοιτάζει με τα σχιστά, γαλανά της μάτια αναμένοντας πρώτα, ως όφειλαν, τα δικά τους σεβάσματα.

Ο Μέρταγκ υποκλίθηκε μπροστά στην γαλάζια δράκαινα απευθύνοντας προς αυτήν τον τυπικό και συνήθη χαιρετισμό των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Ο πραγματικός χαιρετισμός προς τη Σαφίρα είχε ήδη ειπωθεί κατά την αρχική τους συνάντηση, μέσα στην εξωτερική σπηλιά του βουνού. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης αποφάσισε ότι η επανάληψη αυτού του χαιρετισμού μπροστά σε όλους τους παρευρισκομένους ήταν απαραίτητη.''Σε χαιρετώ υπερήφανη Σαφίρα.'' είπε ο Μέρταγκ στην κοινή γλώσσα, ώστε όλοι να τον καταλάβουν. ''Δηλώνω εδώ μπροστά σε όλους, ότι δεν σκοπεύω να βλάψω εσένα, ούτε τον καβαλάρη σου, όπως άλλωστε και κανένας άλλος από αυτούς τους ανθρώπους, που βρίσκονται κάτω από την επίβλεψή μου.'' Οι λέξεις είχαν διατυπωθεί αρκετά δυνατά, ώστε να τον ακούσουν όλοι. Το ύφος τους δε, δεν άφηνε καμία αμφιβολία ότι επρόκειτο για τον αρμόζοντα χαιρετισμό.

Η νεαρή Νολβέν είχε γευτεί ελάχιστα από το πιάτο και το ποτήρι της. Περισσότερο η προσοχή της ήταν στραμμένη στην παρουσία του Μέρταγκ, ακόμα κι όταν εκείνος δεν μιλούσε, δίχως να δίνει σημασία στις συζητήσεις των άλλων. Η εμφάνιση του δράκου Θορν δεν της ήταν παντελώς ξένη, αν και ήταν λίγες οι φορές που είχε εκτεθεί στη μεγαλόπρεπη παρουσία του. Μπορεί η Νολβέν να τον φοβόταν, είχε όμως αποφασίσει εδώ και καιρό, ότι θα τον αγαπούσε κι αυτόν, το ίδιο όπως τον άρχοντα δρακοκαβαλάρη του. Τώρα όμως, μπροστά στην προοπτική της παρουσίας ενός ακόμα δράκου, η κόρη σφίχτηκε στο πλευρό της μητέρας της, ζητώντας από την παρουσία εκείνης στήριξη και προστασία. Η λαίδη ασυναίσθητα αγκάλιασε με το χέρι τους ώμους της κόρης της τραβώντας την πιο κοντά στο στήθος, ενώ και η ίδια στράφηκε προς τη μεριά του συζύγου της.

Ο λόρδος Φιόρν σηκώθηκε από το κάθισμά του και υποκλίθηκε ταπεινά μπροστά στους δύο δράκους. Έμεινε κάμποση ώρα σκυφτός προσμένοντας την ολοκλήρωση της εισόδου τους στην αίθουσα, αναθυμούμενος ταυτόχρονα παλιές στιγμές μεγάλης δόξας μπροστά στο θρόνο του βασιλιά του και την παρουσία του μαύρου δράκου του. Ο Σρούικαν δεν είχε φανεί ποτέ να δίνει την παραμικρή σημασία στους υποτακτικούς του Γκαλμπατόριξ, ούτε είχε ακουστεί ποτέ ότι είχε απευθυνθεί σε κάποιον από αυτούς. Ο τρόμος που κατέβαλε τους πάντες μπροστά του σε τίποτε δεν θα μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με την παρουσία του νεαρού Θορν. Τούτος εδώ όμως ο γαλάζιος δράκος… Μέχρι χθες όλοι γνώριζαν πως ήταν ο εχθρός τους. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν είχε ακούσει από στρατιωτικούς ιστορίες και ιστορίες για την αγριότητα που επεδείκνυε σε όσες μάχες είχαν την ατυχία να συναντηθούν μαζί του.

Ο παλιός αυλικός του Γκαλμπατόριξ κατάπιε τον κόμπο που είχε σταθεί στο λαιμό του. "Αξιοσέβαστοι και μεγαλόπρεποι δράκοι" ξεκίνησε να λέει μόλις ηρέμησε λίγο η φωνή του, βάζοντας σε ενέργεια τις τόσο καλά γνωστές και επεξεργασμένες δομές της πολιτικής κολακείας του. "Είναι τιμή μεγάλη αυτή που γίνεται σ' εμένα, την οικογένεια και τους ανθρώπους μου ο συγχρωτισμός με τους γενναίους σας καβαλάρηδες κάτω από την ακτινοβόλα και επιβλητική παρουσία σας. Υποκλίνομαι ταπεινά μπροστά σας και ζητώ την επιείκεια για την κρίση σας." Αντιθέτως με τα συνήθειά του, ο άρχοντας Φιόρν σώπασε αποφεύγοντας να πει περισσότερα και συνέχισε να παραμένει σκυφτός περιμένοντας.

Η ματιά του Μέρταγκ στράφηκε προς όλους τους ανθρώπους του χωριού, περιμένοντας να δει την εντύπωση που τους είχε προξενήσει η γαλάζια δράκαινα. Όλοι έδειχναν να είναι συγκλονισμένοι από την παρουσία της, αλλά ο άρχοντας Φιόρν, σαν παλαιός και έμπειρος αυλικός, είχε αναλάβει πρώτος τον λόγο αποτίοντας φόρο τιμής και προς τους δύο δράκους.

_''Κόλακας, όπως πάντα''_ σχολίασε ο Θορν, τα λόγια του να απευθύνονται μονάχα στον καβαλάρη του.

_''Δεν είναι κάτι περισσότερο ή λιγότερο από αυτό που περιμέναμε''_ αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ, ενώ η ματιά του στάθηκε στη νεαρή κόρη του Φιόρν Έγκελσσον. Η ωραία Νολβέν έδειχνε πραγματικά τρομαγμένη από την παρουσία της Σαφίρα – ίσως αιτία ήταν οι διάφορες ιστορίες, που είχε ακούσει να εξιστορούν οι στρατιώτες, σχετικά με την αγριάδα του δράκου κατά τις ώρες της μάχης – ώστε να έχει ζητήσει σιγουριά στην αγκαλιά της μητέρας της. Ο Μέρταγκ σκέφτηκε ότι η κόρη θα ησύχαζε σε λίγο έτσι κι αλλιώς. Κατά τις ερχόμενες ημέρες θα συνήθιζε και την παρουσία της δράκαινας, αφού η απόφαση του πατέρας της ήταν να ταξιδέψει μαζί με τους άνδρες. Πρόσεξε επίσης, ότι, παρά τον εναγκαλισμό της κόρης προς τη μητέρα, η ματιά εκείνης ήταν αποκλειστικά και μόνο στραμμένη σ' αυτόν τον ίδιο. Ο Μέρταγκ της ένευσε ενθαρρυντικά, προτρέποντάς την να αναλάβει το θάρρος και τη συνήθη αποφασιστικότητά της.

Στον χαιρετισμό του Μέρταγκ και του άρχοντα Φιόρν προς τους δράκους ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε καταδεκτικά. Η εντύπωση που είχε προξενήσει σ' όλους αυτούς τους ανθρώπους η Σαφίρα του ήταν τέτοια, που όλοι έστεκαν αμίλητοι και πετρωμένοι στις θέσεις τους.

_"Χμ…"_ σχολίασε η Σαφίρα. _"Οι άνθρωποι αυτοί πράττουν όπως πρέπει. Στέκονται μπροστά μου ταπεινοί και φοβισμένοι."_ Η δράκαινα γρύλισε ελαφρά δείχνοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο την καταδεκτικότητά της, κατόπιν μύρισε ελαφρά προς το μέρος του άρχοντα Φιόρν και των ανθρώπων του. _"Πες τους, ταίρι της καρδιάς μου, ότι χαίρομαι κι εγώ που τους συναντώ και ελπίζω ότι οι πράξεις τους θα είναι τέτοιες, ώστε να συνεχίσω να χαίρομαι και στο μέλλον. Ας μην με φοβούνται."_ Δίχως να δώσει στους ανθρώπους του χωριού περισσότερη προσοχή, η γαλάζια δράκαινα κατευθύνθηκε προς τα δέρματα και τις γούνες πλάι στο τζάκι, για να βολευτεί στο ίδιο σημείο, που είχε περάσει μαζί με τον Θορν την προηγούμενη ημέρα της.

Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε μία ακόμη φορά. _"Ευτυχώς που δεν είσαι πολιτικός, όμορφή μου. Τούτοι δω οι τρομαγμένοι άνθρωποι θα περιμένουν σίγουρα λίγα περισσότερα λόγια απ' τη μεριά σου."_

_"Και από πότε το μεγαλόπρεπο γένος των δράκων ασχολείται με αυτούς τους μικροσκοπικούς ανθρώπους;"_ αποκρίθηκε ευχαριστημένη η Σαφίρα. _"Αφήνω τα περισσότερα λόγια για σένα και τον αδελφό σου. Όσο γι' αυτούς… τους αρκεί το να πάψουν να τρέμουν μπροστά μου. Αν βέβαια κάποιος τολμήσει να σε πλησιάσει με κακό σκοπό, τότε…"_

Ο Έραγκον έστειλε προς τη δράκαινα ένα καθησυχαστικό, νοητικό νεύμα καθώς εκείνη ξάπλωνε βολικά στη γωνιά της. Ποιος θα διανοούνταν έστω και να σκεφτεί να τον βλάψει; Γύρισε προς το μέρος των ανθρώπων και απευθύνθηκε προς τον άρχοντα Φιόρν. "Ο δράκος μου, λόρδε Φιόρν, σας καθησυχάζει και χαίρεται με την εδώ παρουσία σας. Διαβεβαιώστε τους ανθρώπους σας, ότι δεν υπάρχει κάτι για το οποίο πρέπει να φοβούνται."

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν όρθωσε τη μέση του εγκαταλείποντας την εδώ και ώρα σκυφτή του στάση. Ταπεινώνοντας τον εαυτό του μπροστά στην εχθρική δράκαινα ήταν μία πράξη συνετή. Αν είχε κι εκείνη δεηθεί να του αποτείνει λίγα λόγια, ο Φιόρν είχε σκοπό να συνεχίσει, ακόμα και να επεκτείνει τις κολακείες του. Την κοίταξε με προσοχή. Το βλέμμα της ήταν ακόμα στραμμένο εξεταστικά επάνω του και τα αζούρ μάτια της γυάλιζαν στο φως της φλόγας. Το γαμψό της νύχι έμενε ακόμα τεντωμένο προς τα έξω δείχνοντας, ίσως, μία εν δυνάμει απειλή. Παρ' όλα αυτά η ίδια φαινόταν να ησυχάζει στη γωνιά της.

Ο Φιόρν υποκλίθηκε και πάλι δουλικά μπροστά στον καβαλάρη της. "Οι λόγοι σου, γενναίε δρακοκαβαλάρη, γεμίζουν την καρδιά μου με χαρά. Ας είστε δοξασμένοι και οι δύο σας ατρόμητοι άρχοντες." Η ματιά του Φιόρν Έγκελσσον στράφηκε γοργά και προς τον άρχοντά του Μέρταγκ, μη θέλοντας να δώσει σ' αυτόν την εντύπωση ότι το δοξαστικό του δεν συμπεριλάμβανε εκείνον και τον δράκο του. Απλώνοντας το χέρι προς το τραπέζι κράτησε το κύπελλό του σηκώνοντάς το ψηλά. "Πίνω στην υγεία των ένδοξων δρακοκαβαλάρηδων και των τρομερών τους δράκων" είπε, προτρέποντας τους ανθρώπους του να τον μιμηθούν.

Μετά την παρότρυνση του άρχοντα Φιόρν, ο Μέρταγκ είδε τους ανθρώπους του χωριού να σηκώνουν τα κύπελλα του κρασιού και να πίνουν εις υγείαν των δράκων και των καβαλάρηδων. Θέλοντας να αποδεχτεί αυτές τις τιμές τους μιμήθηκε αδειάζοντας και τη δική του κούπα. Κατόπιν κάθισε και πάλι στη θέση του γύρω από το τραπέζι, περιμένοντας το γεύμα και τη συζήτηση να συνεχιστεί κανονικά και μετά την παρουσία των δράκων.

_''Δεν είναι όμορφα έτσι;''_ Ρώτησε ο Θορν τον καβαλάρη του. _''Εννοώ, δεν είναι όμορφα να είμαστε όλοι μαζί στο ίδιο μέρος; Να ζούμε όλοι μας σαν φίλοι;''_

Ο Μέρταγκ έριξε μία στιγμιαία μεριά προς το μέρος του δράκου. Ο Θορν είχε πάρει τη θέση του πάνω στις γούνες, στο πλευρό της Σαφίρα και φαινομενικά ησύχαζε. Ο Μέρταγκ όμως μπορούσε μέσα του να νοιώσει την απέραντη χαρά του δράκου. Χωρίς να θέλει να χαλάσει αυτή την αίσθηση, δεν μπόρεσε να αποφύγει να προειδοποιήσει. '_'Είναι όμορφα, Θορν. Μονάχα να μην ξεχνάς, ότι βρισκόμαστε ακόμα στον δικό μας χώρο, με τους δικούς μας ανθρώπους γύρω μας. Στην γη του Έραγκον ο συγχρωτισμός μας θα είναι με τα ξωτικά. Εκεί δεν θα μπορούσαμε να είμαστε απόλυτα σίγουροι για τις αντιδράσεις τους.''_

Ο δράκος δεν πτοήθηκε από τις αμφιβολίες του εκλεκτού του. _''Ας χαρούμε, λοιπόν, με όσα έχουμε σήμερα''_ δήλωσε κλείνοντας ευχαριστημένος τα μάτια και χουζουρεύοντας στο ζεστό πλευρό της Σαφίρα.

Ο Μέρταγκ προσπάθησε να κρύψει ένα μικρό χαμόγελο που πήγε να ανθίσει στα χείλη του. Η ματιά του στράφηκε προς τους συνδαιτυμόνες του τραπεζιού του εξετάζοντας τις αντιδράσεις τους. Ακριβώς απέναντί του, η κόρη του λόρδου Φιόρν, η Νολβέν, κρατούσε και με τα δύο χέρια το κύπελλο του κρασιού της και έπινε στην υγειά των δράκων και καβαλάρηδων, ενώ η ματιά της ήταν αποκλειστικά στραμμένη πάνω του. Νωρίτερα ο Μέρταγκ είχε σκεφτεί να αρνηθεί τη συμμετοχή της κόρης στο κυνήγι. Δεν έβλεπε τον λόγο αυτή να ταλαιπωρηθεί και ιδίως σε αντίξοες καιρικές συνθήκες, χωρίς να είναι μάλιστα μαθημένη σε αυτές. Η επιμονή όμως του πατέρα της να συμμετάσχουν και οι δύο, είχε κάμψει τις όποιες αντιρρήσεις του. Δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί άλλον λόγο για το γιατί ο λόρδος Φιόρν επέμενε να ταλαιπωρηθεί αυτός και η πολύτιμη θυγατέρα του, παρά μονάχα για να εντυπωσιάσει τον Έραγκον, ήλπιζε όμως, ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της νύχτας θα αναθεωρούσε τις απόψεις του.

Ο Έραγκον κάθισε και πάλι στην προηγούμενη θέση του γύρω από το τραπέζι, σήκωσε την κούπα του κρασιού του και αποδέχτηκε τις τιμές που τους γίνονταν, ανταποδίδοντας και αυτός με τη σειρά του. Η αναστάτωση που παρουσιάστηκε στους κατοίκους του χωριού μετά την εμφάνιση των δύο δράκων έμοιαζε να καταλαγιάζει. Σ' αυτό συντελούσε τόσο το κρασί, όσο και το ότι οι δράκοι στη γωνιά τους έμοιαζαν να ησυχάζουν. Ο Έραγκον καταλάβαινε τη Σαφίρα του ακίνητη να παρατηρεί τον κάθε έναν από τους παλιούς αυλικούς του Γκαλμπατόριξ και τους στρατιώτες με προσοχή, εξετάζοντας το κατά πόσο κάποιος απ' αυτούς θα μπορούσε να αποτελέσει απειλή για τον εκλεκτό της. Παρ' όλα αυτά, καμωνόταν την μισοκοιμισμένη, για να μην τη φοβούνται. _"Ησύχασε, αγαπημένη μου Σαφίρα. Δεν υπάρχει κίνδυνος κανένας"_ τη διαβεβαίωσε ο Έραγκον.

_"Εσύ ποτέ να μην ησυχάζεις, μικρούλη"_ δήλωσε η δράκαινα με επιτακτικό τόνο. _"Βρισκόμαστε ανάμεσα σε εχθρούς, που ίσως κάποιος απ' αυτούς θα έβλεπε στην εδώ παρουσία μας μια πολύ καλή ευκαιρία, για να εκδικηθεί για την ήττα τους. Δες κάποιοι από αυτούς πώς σε κοιτάζουν."_

Ο Έραγκον αποφάσισε να μη δώσει συνέχεια σ' αυτή την συζήτηση με τη δράκαινα. Ήταν σίγουρος ότι σύντομα η παρουσία αυτών των ανθρώπων θα της γινόταν συνήθεια, όπως και η παρέα του Θορν. Ο Έραγκον καταλάβαινε ότι η Σαφίρα τον εμπιστευόταν. Ίσως ακόμα διατηρούσε κάποιες αμφιβολίες για τον Μέρταγκ, αλλά είχε αρχίσει να βλέπει τον νεώτερό της Θορν κάπως σαν μακρινό συγγενή της.

Οι συζητήσεις γύρω από το τραπέζι συνεχίστηκαν. Τα σχέδια για την αυριανή έναρξη του ταξιδιού τους είχαν κανονιστεί με κάθε λεπτομέρεια, το φαγητό στα πιάτα και το κρασί στις κούπες όλων λιγόστευε. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν είχε απομείνει αμίλητος να παρατηρεί, περιορίζοντας τον εαυτό του σε ελάχιστα σχόλια εδώ κι εκεί σε ότι άκουγε. Έβλεπε τους ανθρώπους του να ρίχνουν αρχικά φοβισμένα και αβέβαια βλέμματα προς τη μεριά της γαλάζιας δράκαινας, λίγο-λίγο όμως συνήθιζαν την παρουσία της. Ο ίδιος απέφευγε να κοιτάζει προς τη μεριά της, αν και έπιασε μερικές φορές το ζαφειρένιο βλέμμα της καρφωμένο πάνω του. Ο παλιός αυλικός του Γκαλμπατόριξ ένοιωθε ανήσυχος για την παρουσία της, ήταν όμως πεπεισμένος ότι σύντομα θα έπαυε να προκαλεί την προσοχή της. Έτσι προτίμησε να συγκεντρωθεί στο πιάτο, το ποτήρι και τις εσώτερες σκέψεις του. Όσο λιγότερο θύμιζε την παρουσία του, τόσο πιο λίγη προσοχή θα αποσπούσε από τη μεριά της.

Αρκετή ώρα πέρασε ακόμα και ο Φιόρν αποφάσισε ότι είχε έρθει η στιγμή αυτός και οι άνθρωποί του να αποχωρήσουν. Το αυριανό τους πλάνο είχε καταστρωθεί, οι τιμές που έπρεπε είχαν αποδοθεί και οι πιατέλες στο τραπέζι τους είχαν αδειάσει. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν έδωσε το σήμα στους ανθρώπους του καθώς σηκώθηκε. "Άρχοντες δρακοκαβαλάρηδες και μεγαλόπρεποι δράκοι, είμαστε υπόχρεοι για την εδώ παρουσία μας και σας ευχαριστούμε για την τιμή που μας έγινε. Να μην κουράζουμε περισσότερο τις ευγένειές σας, μιας και η αυριανή θα ξεκινήσει για όλους νωρίς. Ήρθε η ώρα να πηγαίνουμε." Σ' αυτό το σημείο υποκλίθηκε βαθιά και προς τους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες και προς το μέρος τον δράκων, νεύοντας στους ανθρώπους του να τον μιμηθούν. Ο πονηρός αυλικός όμως, δεν παρέλειψε να προσθέσει. "Αν βέβαια δεν σας είναι βάρος, θα αφήσουμε πίσω μερικούς ανθρώπους μας, να τακτοποιήσουν τον χώρο."

Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε από τη θέση του στο πέτρινο τραπέζι και ένευσε προς τον άρχοντα Φιόρν για τις ευχαριστίες εκείνου. Μέσα του ένοιωθε ανακούφιση που η βραδιά αυτή έφτανε στο τέλος της και όλα φαίνονταν να έχουν πάει κατ'ευχήν. Η πρόταση όμως, να παραμείνουν κάποιοι από τους υπηρέτες για το καθάρισμα του χώρου, δεν του καλοφάνηκε. Το λιγότερο που χρειαζόταν ο Μέρταγκ ήταν κάποιοι σπιούνοι του Φιόρν μέσα στα πόδια του. Έτσι αποφάσισε να αρνηθεί την προσφορά.

Ρίχνοντας μια ματιά προς τη μεριά του Έραγκον, ο Μέρταγκ μίλησε πρώτος, σαν οικοδεσπότης που ήταν. ''Ευχαριστούμε, ευγενικέ άρχοντα, εσένα, την οικογένεια και τους ανθρώπους σου για την εδώ παρουσία σας. Πράγματι, η αυριανή μέρα αρχίζει νωρίς και μία καλή, βραδινή ανάπαυση σηματοδοτεί πάντοτε την αρχή μιας νέας δημιουργικής ημέρας. Όσο για την καθαριότητα του χώρου, δεν απαιτείται η εδώ παρουσία των ανθρώπων σας, σας βεβαιώ. Θα τα καταφέρουμε μόνοι μας και σε σύντομο, πιστεύω, χρόνο.'' Ο Μέρταγκ υποκλίθηκε ελαφρά προς την σύζυγο του άρχοντα Φιόρν και στη θυγατέρα του. ''Αρχόντισσα Λίντα και αρχοντοπούλα Νολβέν, χαιρόμαστε ιδιαίτερα για την τιμή και είμαστε υπόχρεοι για τον κόπο σας να μας επισκεφθείτε.'' Κατόπιν καληνύχτισε τους υπόλοιπους πρώην τιτλούχους και τους στρατιώτες.

Μόλις είδε τον πατέρα της να σηκώνεται, η Νολβέν ένιωσε την καρδιά της να χτυπά δυνατά. Η πολυπόθητη αυτή βραδιά είχε κιόλας τελειώσει. Η ώρα που θα έφευγε είχε φτάσει. Μακάρι να γινόταν να σταματούσε ο χρόνος... μακάρι το αποψινό δείπνο να κρατούσε για πάντα... Η κοπέλα στέναξε ελαφρά φροντίζοντας να μην ακουστεί ο στεναγμός της, ούτε να φανεί η απογοήτευση στο πρόσωπό της. Η βραδιά είχε τελειώσει. Δεν θα βρισκόταν περισσότερο κάτω από την σοβαρή, αλλά επιθυμητή παρουσία του άρχοντά της. Όταν δε εκείνος απευθύνθηκε προς την ίδια καλώντας τη με το όνομά της, η κοπέλα ένιωσε τα μάγουλα της να κοκκινίζουν. Μη τολμώντας να απαντήσει μπροστά στην παρουσία των γονέων της και τόσων άλλων, η Νολβέν περιορίστηκε σε μία χαριτωμένη υπόκλιση, την ώρα που η μητέρα της απαντούσε στις φιλοφρονήσεις. Με μεγάλη προσπάθεια η κόρη καταλάγιασε το καρδιοχτύπι, λέγοντας στον εαυτό της, ότι για όλες τις ημέρες που θα ακολουθούσαν, θα ταξίδευε κι αυτή μαζί του.

Ο Έραγκον μιμήθηκε τον Μέρταγκ καθώς σηκώθηκε κι αυτός από το κάθισμά του και υποκλίθηκε ελαφρά προς την ομήγυρη.

_"Πες τους κι εσύ μερικά λόγια"_ τον προέτρεψε η Σαφίρα. _"Σίγουρα θα είναι κάτι που περιμένουν από σένα και δεν υπάρχει κανένας λόγος να νομίσουν, ότι είμαστε ανάγωγοι επαρχιώτες. Εμείς έχουμε ζήσει με τα ξωτικά κι έχουμε συνηθίσει στην ευγενική τους ετικέτα."_

Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε και μέσα του καθησύχασε την εκλεκτή του. "Σας ευχαριστούμε κι εμείς, η Σαφίρα κι εγώ, για την εδώ παρουσία σας και τα καλά σας λόγια" είπε νεύοντας προς τη μεριά τους, όπως είχε δει πριν λίγο τον Μέρταγκ να κάνει. "Χαιρόμαστε για τη βραδιά που μοιραστήκαμε κι ελπίζουμε να ζήσουμε κι άλλες πολλές, τέτοιες βραδιές μαζί σας."

_"Να μην το παρακάνεις!"_ Διέκοψε απότομα η Σαφίρα τα λόγια του. '_'Στιγμή να μην ξεχνάς, ότι όλοι αυτοί οφείλουν να μας φοβούνται.''_

Ο Έραγκον στάθηκε στο πλευρό του αδελφού του, έτοιμος να χαιρετήσει όσους θα έβλεπε να χαιρετά εκείνος. Αφού ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε θεωρήσει απαραίτητο, να παραμείνουν κάποιοι από τους υπηρέτες των αρχόντων του χωριού, για να καθαριστεί ο χώρος απ' τα υπόλοιπα του γεύματος, ο ίδιος δεν θέλησε ν' ανακατευτεί στα συνήθεια του αδελφού του.

Οι υπηρέτες είχαν ήδη ετοιμάσει τους πυρσούς να φέξουν για την κάθοδο μέσα στα σκοτάδια και κάποιοι από αυτούς είχαν ήδη βγει από την αίθουσα του τραπεζιού προς τον προθάλαμο, ενώ οι υπόλοιποι μάζευαν όσα άδεια σκεύη είχαν ανεβάσει πριν γεμάτα για το γεύμα.

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν υποκλίθηκε ταπεινά μπροστά στους δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, μπροστά στους δράκους δε, ταπείνωσε ακόμα περισσότερο τον εαυτό του. "Σεβαστοί μου άρχοντες και υπέρτατοι δράκοι, σας χαιρετώ κι εύχομαι καλή σας νύχτα. Είθε το ερχόμενο ξημέρωμα να σας βρει υγιείς και δυνατούς όπως πάντα."

Τα συνήθεια του παλιού αυλικού του Γκαλμπατόριξ δύσκολα θα ξεχνιόνταν κι ο άνθρωπος συνέχισε να υποκλίνεται πάλι και πάλι, καθώς απομακρυνόταν απ' το τραπέζι προς τον προθάλαμο. Οι στρατιώτες ήδη έβγαιναν παραταγμένοι, όπως είχαν έρθει κι οι υπηρέτες κατέβαιναν φέγγοντας με τους πυρσούς τη σκάλα. Ο Φιόρν συνόδεψε τη γυναίκα και την κόρη του προς την έξοδο. Το τελευταίο βλέμμα της Νολβέν αργοπόρησε πάνω στον Μέρταγκ. Η κόρη θα έπαιρνε μαζί της την εικόνα του, να την φυλάξει όλη νύχτα σαν έναν πολύτιμο θησαυρό μέσα στο όνειρό της. Κατεβαίνοντας όσο πιο αργά μπορούσε τα επικίνδυνα σκαλοπάτια ένοιωθε την καρδιά της να χτυπά γοργά. Μέσα της ολόψυχα ευχόταν, να μπορούσε να κερδίσει έστω και για ένα λεπτό μονάχα την αγάπη του.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	26. Chapter 26

Όπου μία ημέρα τελειώνει και γίνονται κάποιες σκέψεις για όσες έπονται.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 26**

Μόλις ο χώρος άδειασε από τους επισκέπτες, δράκοι και καβαλάρηδες έμειναν μόνοι, ο Έραγκον γύρισε προς τον Μέρταγκ. "Λοιπόν, αδελφέ, έχουμε μπροστά μας πολλή δουλειά. Θα πρέπει να καθαρίσουμε το τραπέζι και όλα τα σκεύη σου, γιατί αύριο πρωί-πρωί μας περιμένει μακρύς δρόμος" του είπε γελώντας. Ανυπομονούσε ν' ακούσει τα συμπεράσματα του Μέρταγκ για τη βραδιά και για την εντύπωση που είχαν προκαλέσει στους ανθρώπους του χωριού ο ίδιος κι η Σαφίρα του. Ο Μέρταγκ γνώριζε καλύτερα αυτούς τους ανθρώπους και ίσως είχε ήδη ψυχολογήσει τις απόψεις τους. Ο Έραγκον όμως ήξερε πως ο αδελφός του ήταν πάντα φειδωλός στα λόγια, γι' αυτό περίμενε. Προτού αρχίσει να τον βομβαρδίζει μ' ερωτήσεις, που πιθανώς να είχαν και το αντίθετο αποτέλεσμα, ίσως ο Μέρταγκ αποφάσιζε να σχολιάσει από μόνος του.

Ο Μέρταγκ παρακολούθησε σιωπηλός τους κατοίκους του χωριού να αποχωρούν λίγοι-λίγοι από τον προθάλαμο. Με τις αισθήσεις του πάντα σε επιφυλακή τους ένοιωσε να κατεβαίνουν προσεκτικά τα σκαλοπάτια της ατέρμονης σκάλας. Σε λίγο και οι τελευταίοι απ' αυτούς είχαν εξαφανιστεί μέσα στα στριφογυριστά ανοίγματα. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης δεν συνήθιζε να παρακολουθεί τις διάνοιες αυτών των ανθρώπων. Και η παραμικρή ακόμα σκέψη, ότι θα μπορούσε να εξετάσει το μυαλό ενός άλλου ανθρώπου, δημιουργούσε μέσα του έντονα αρνητικά συναισθήματα, που έφταναν ως την αποστροφή. Παρ' όλα αυτά, στην προκειμένη περίπτωση τόλμησε να αγγίσει ελάχιστα τις συλλογικές τους εντυπώσεις παραμένοντας για λίγο στις παρυφές του μυαλού τους. Όσα αντιλήφθηκε τον ικανοποίησαν πλήρως. Μπορεί οι άνθρωποι αυτοί να μην είχαν ακόμα εξοικειωθεί με την παρουσία του Έραγκον και της Σαφίρα, ο πρότερος όμως παράλογος φόβος τους γι' αυτούς, είχε κατά πολύ μειωθεί.

Ο Μέρταγκ στράφηκε προς τη μεριά του αδελφού του μ' ένα ικανοποιημένο ύφος στο πρόσωπο. ''Νομίζω ότι όλα πήγαν καλά, όσο καλά θα μπορούσαν να πάνε σ' αυτήν τη φάση της γνωριμίας σας. Τι λες κι εσύ;'' Ταυτόχρονα ξεκίνησε να μαζεύει τις χρησιμοποιημένες γαβάθες του φαγητού και λίγες-λίγες να τις πηγαίνει στο πλαϊνό δωμάτιο, όπου και τις τοποθετούσε μέσα σε μία γούρνα γεμάτη κρύο νερό, που στάλαζε από το βράχο. Έπρεπε όλα να καθαριστούν απόψε, γιατί το ερχόμενο πρωί θα έπρεπε να αναχωρήσουν νωρίς και χρόνος άλλος δεν υπήρχε.

Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε πλατιά για τη σύμφωνη με τη δική του γνώμη του αδελφού του. "Αυτή την εντύπωση έχω κι εγώ" συμφώνησε με τα λεγόμενα του Μέρταγκ, ενώ αρπάζοντας και αυτός δυο άδειες πιατέλες από το τραπέζι, τις έχωσε κάτω από το νερό της γούρνας. "Αου! Το νερό αυτό είναι τόσο παγωμένο, που αμφιβάλω αν θα καταφέρει να καθαρίσει αυτά τα σκεύη." Με δυο λέξεις μαγείας που υποτονθόρυσε το νερό ζεστάθηκε κάπως και ο Έραγκον άρχισε να τρίβει γρήγορα-γρήγορα τα χρησιμοποιημένα αντικείμενα. "Είναι ωραία να αισθάνομαι και πάλι όπως όταν ήμουν μικρός, στο χωριό μου. Έτσι και τότε συνήθιζα να πλένω τα σερβίτσια μετά από κάθε γεύμα.''

_"Καθόλου, μα καθόλου γενναία και μεγαλοπρεπής παραδοχή από τη μεριά σου"_ σχολίασε δυσαρεστημένη η Σαφίρα. _"Όχι τουλάχιστον μπροστά σε αυτούς τους δύο."_

Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε με την παρατήρηση της δράκαινας_. "Έτσι ήμουν όταν με διάλεξες, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα. Ένας χωριάτης, αδαής και άξεστος. Αν και θα πρέπει να παραδεχτώ, ότι μπορεί ο θείος Γκάρροου να μην μου έμαθε γράμματα, αλλά με δίδαξε πολλά άλλα χρήσιμα πράγματα· όπως το να αγαπώ τους συνανθρώπους μου, να είμαι τίμιος και να αγωνίζομαι για ότι πιστεύω."_

Η δράκαινα γουργούρισε στην γωνιά της. _"Γι' αυτό κι εγώ αποφάσισα να εκκολαφθώ για σένα, μικρούλη. Είδα ότι ήσουν ο κατάλληλος για να σώσεις τον κόσμο που άξιζε να σωθεί."_ Ένα κύμα αγάπης ξεχύθηκε από μέσα της και αγκάλιασε τον εκλεκτό της. _"Δεν υπάρχει όμως λόγος να ταπεινωνόμαστε μπροστά στους Μέρταγκ και Θορν. Εμείς είμαστε οι αρχηγοί της νέας τάξης των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Αυτοί, στην καλύτερη, θα είναι οι δεύτεροί μας· αν όχι υποδεέστεροι."_

Ο Έραγκον καθησύχασε τη δράκαινα στέλνοντας προς τη μεριά της κύματα σύμπνοιας και στοργής. Όλα θα πήγαιναν καλά και σύντομα θα επέστρεφαν στον τόπο που ανήκαν. Μαζί τους θα έρχονταν και ο Μέρταγκ μαζί με τον Θορν, σαν ίσοι με αυτούς και όχι υποδεέστεροι.

_''Όσο γι' αυτό, θα πρέπει να έχεις και τη δική μου συγκατάθεση, μικρούλη.''_ Παρ' ότι είπε έτσι, η Σαφίρα ανταπέδωσε τα κύματα στοργής κι αγάπης προς τον εκλεκτό της.

Τα τελευταία λόγια του Έραγκον και η τόσο εύκολη αναδρομή του σε ευχάριστες αναμνήσεις της παιδικής του ηλικίας, έκαναν τον Μέρταγκ να απορήσει. Στράφηκε λίγο σαστισμένος προς τη μεριά του αδελφού του κοιτάζοντάς την πλάτη του, ενώ αυτός φασαρευόταν με το πλύσιμο των πιάτων.

_''Δεν έχουν όλοι τις άσχημες δικές μας εμπειρίες, ώστε να αποστρέφονται την παιδική τους ηλικία''_ σχολίασε ο Θορν. _''Κάποια στιγμή θα ήθελα πραγματικά να μάθω περισσότερες λεπτομέρειες για τα δίποδα μέλη αυτής της φωλιάς, που δικαιωματικά έπρεπε να ανήκει και σ' εσένα.''_

_''Εγώ είμαι ο γιος του Μόρζαν, Θορν! Τι δικαιώματα θα είχα στους σύνοικους του Έραγκον;''_ αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ στον δράκο του κάπως πικραμένος, η πρότερη όλη ικανοποίησή του για την αποψινή βραδιά να περνά αιφνίδια σε δεύτερο πλάνο.

_''Το κληρονομικό δικαίωμα από τη μεριά της μητέρας σου, Σελίνα''_ απάντησε ο Θορν με στόμφο. _''Να του ζητήσεις, να σου περιγράψει τις αναμνήσεις του. Πιστεύω πως θα το έκανε ευχαρίστως. Θα μπορούσε ακόμα και να τις μοιραστεί διανοητικά μαζί σου, αν το επέτρεπες."_

_''Πολύ καλά λοιπόν! Ας σου γίνει το χατήρι, όχι όμως απόψε''_ δήλωσε ο Μέρταγκ, ενώ πλησίασε στο πλευρό του Έραγκον παίρνοντας από τα χέρια του ένα-ένα τα καθαρά σκεύη και τοποθετώντας τα στον πλαϊνό πάγκο, αφήνοντάς τα εκεί για να στεγνώσουν. ''Θα πρέπει κάποτε να μοιραστείς μαζί μου, Έραγκον, αυτές τις πρώτες εντυπώσεις της ζωής από τη φάρμα των χωρικών'' ζήτησε. ''Ο Θορν, το ίδιο όπως εγώ, έχουμε μεγάλη επιθυμία να γνωρίσουμε – έστω και μέσα από τις περιγραφές σου – τη ζωή στο χωριό των συγγενών της μητέρας.'' Ένα κουρασμένο χαμόγελο απλώθηκε πάνω στο πρόσωπο του Μέρταγκ. ''Ίσως όμως αυτή η συζήτηση θα μπορούσε να περιμένει για κάποια άλλη, πιο πρόσφορη στιγμή. Βλέπεις, η νύχτα προχωρά γοργά, είμαστε και οι δύο κουρασμένοι και ο πρωινός δρόμος μας θα είναι μακρύς και δύσκολος.''

Ο Μέρταγκ τοποθέτησε τα τελευταία λερωμένα σκεύη του τραπεζιού μέσα στη γούρνα με το ζεσταμένο νερό κι άρχισε κι αυτός να τρίβει γοργά πλάι στον Έραγκον, για να καθαριστούν. ''Επίσης, αδελφέ, δεν θα έπρεπε να σπαταλάς με άφρονα τρόπο τη μαγεία σου. Το κρύο νερό της γούρνας θα μπορούσε να ζεσταθεί, αν προσθέταμε σ' αυτό μία χύτρα με βραστό νερό από τη φωτιά του τζακιού.'' Η ικανοποίησή του για τα αποτελέσματα της σημερινής βραδιάς γοργά επέστρεφε μαζί με ένα λεπτό χαμόγελο στα χείλη του. Τα άσχημα ξοδεμένα παιδικά του χρόνια, το ίδιο και αυτά του Θορν, έπρεπε να μείνουν πίσω για πάντα. Ποτέ δεν θα ήταν αργά γι' αυτούς τους δύο, να ζήσουν κάποια στιγμή την ευτυχία, που τόσο πολύ τη δικαιούνταν. Ας έκαναν κάποια αρχή από τις απλούστερες εκδηλώσεις της ζωής, όπως το να πλένει κανείς τα πιάτα στο πλευρό του αδελφού του. Την στιγμή εκείνη του φάνηκε χίλιες φορές καλύτερο, από το να χαράσσει ο ένας το κορμί του άλλου με μια κοφτερή λεπίδα.

Ο Έραγκον δεν απάντησε στο σχόλιο του Μέρταγκ, περιορίστηκε μονάχα σε μια παιχνιδιάρικη σκουντιά με τον αγκώνα στο πλευρό του αδελφού του και στο να του κλείσει με πονηριά το μάτι. Ταυτόχρονα θυμήθηκε παρόμοια πειράγματα στην κουζίνα της φάρμας τους, όταν ο Ρόραν προσπαθούσε να μεταδώσει σ' αυτόν με συμβουλές τις γνώσεις του, σαν ο μεγαλύτερος από τους δύο που ήταν.

Η καθαριότητα είχε τελειώσει και τα πλυμένα σκεύη είχαν αραδιαστεί πάνω στον πλαϊνό πάγκο, για να στεγνώσουν. Με μια ικανοποιημένη ματιά που έριξε τριγύρω του ο Μέρταγκ, είδε ότι δεν υπήρχε κάτι άλλο να φροντίσουν. Είχε φτάσει η ώρα, που θα μπορούσαν να αποσυρθούν για τη νύχτα. ''Μπορείς να χρησιμοποιήσεις το προσωπικό μου δωμάτιο, για την ανάπαυσή σου, Έραγκον'' πρότεινε. ''Ο Θορν κι εγώ θα βολευτούμε στα δέρματα πλάι στη ζέστη του τζακιού.''

Η επιθυμία να ξαναβρεθεί μόνος στα ιδιαίτερα δωμάτια του Μέρταγκ, να ερευνήσει για μία ακόμη φορά τα μυστικά του, ήταν μεγάλη. Ο Έραγκον όμως αρνήθηκε ευγενικά αυτήν την προσφορά. Αρκετά είχε στερηθεί ο αδελφός του τον προσωπικό του χώρο. Ίσως αυτή να ήταν και η τελευταία νύχτα που θα περνούσε μέσα σ' αυτά τα δωμάτια. Ίσως είχε παλιές αναμνήσεις, παλιούς λογαριασμούς να τακτοποιήσει. Η ενθύμηση του ματωμένου λινού με τη φίνα, γυναικεία δαντέλα, του κρυμμένου μέσα στο πέτρινο σεντούκι επανήλθε στη σκέψη του. Το πιθανότερο ήταν, πως το μακάβριο αυτό ενθύμιο προερχόταν από την περίοδο φυλάκισης της Ναζουάντα στα μπουντρούμια της Ουρου'μπαίην. Γιατί ο Μέρταγκ το είχε κρατήσει; Ο Έραγκον δεν τον είχε ούτε τόσο συναισθηματικό, ούτε και φίλο μιας τέτοιας ανεπιθύμητης νοσηρότητας, ώστε να φυλά παρόμοια ενθύμια. Παρ' όλες αυτές τις σκέψεις του, ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους και κάλεσε τη Σαφίρα του, να μοιραστούν μαζί άλλο ένα βράδυ πάνω στα δέρματα και τις γούνες της γωνιάς πλάι στο τζάκι.

_"Σημασία έχει να πειστεί να μας ακολουθήσει κι ας πάρει μαζί του ό,τι νομίζει πως αρμόζει από την παλιά ζωή του"_ σχολίασε η δράκαινα.

"Ευχαριστώ πολύ, αδελφέ, αλλά η γωνιά πλάι στο τζάκι είναι ότι χρειάζομαι, εγώ και η Σαφίρα μου" απάντησε ο Έραγκον στον Μέρταγκ. "Δεν βλέπω το γιατί θα έπρεπε να στερηθείς και πάλι τα δωμάτια, που πολύ ευγενικά μου προσέφερες."

''Όπως επιθυμείς.'' Η απάντηση του Μέρταγκ ακούστηκε κάπως κοφτή. Ήδη ο Θορν κινούταν προς το δρακοστάσιο, αφήνοντας το χώρο πλάι στο τζάκι ελεύθερο για τη Σαφίρα. ''Καλή σας νύχτα, Έραγκον και Σαφίρα.''

Ο Μέρταγκ έριξε ένα ακόμα κούτσουρο στη φωτιά, υπολογίζοντας ότι θα κρατούσε ζεστασιά για την υπόλοιπη νύχτα. Κατόπιν κατευθύνθηκε προς το βάθος της αίθουσας, όπου βρισκόταν και η είσοδος του παράλληλου διαδρόμου, αυτού που οδηγούσε στα προσωπικά του διαμερίσματα. Μόλις βρέθηκε στο περιβάλλον που τα τελευταία χρόνια είχε γίνει τόσο οικείο, ο Μέρταγκ τράβηξε τον δερμάτινο σάκο της σέλλας του κάτω από το πέτρινο τραπέζι που τον είχε φυλαγμένο. Τα περισσότερα προσωπικά του είδη και τα είδη ρουχισμού βρίσκονταν ήδη εδώ μέσα, έτσι δεν είχε παρά να προσθέσει ελάχιστα ακόμα πράγματα. Ο σάκος ετοιμάστηκε για το ταξίδι και αφέθηκε πλάι στην είσοδο μαζί με τα όπλα που ο δρακοκαβαλάρης θα έπαιρνε μαζί του.

Μετά από τη σύντομη επίσκεψή του στο λουτήρα ο Μέρταγκ χρησιμοποίησε μία ποσότητα παγωμένου νερού κι ένιψε τα χέρια και το πρόσωπο. Κατόπιν κάθισε στο στρώμα του βγάζοντας τις βαριές, δερμάτινες μπότες. Ήταν έτοιμος να πλαγιάσει για να αναπαυθεί, όταν το βλέμμα του έπεσε στο μικρό, πέτρινο σεντούκι, αυτό που βρισκόταν στα πόδια του κρεβατιού του. Ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε ξανά και άνοιξε το πέτρινο κάλυμμα παίρνοντας στα χέρια του το φυλαγμένο κομμάτι υφάσματος. Οι αναμνήσεις επανήλθαν στο νου του με ιλιγγιώδη ταχύτητα.

_Κάποιος από τους υπηρέτες του Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε εφοδιάσει τη Ναζουάντα με μια μακριά πουκαμίσα, ώστε να καλύπτονται μέσα στην αίθουσα του θρόνου αυτά που δεν θα μπορούσαν να καλυφθούν από την σχισμένη και καμένη νυχτικιά της. Εκείνη, για κάποιο λόγο προφανώς ευπρέπειας, είχε φροντίσει να φορέσει την πουκαμίσα πάνω απ' το δικό της κατεστραμμένο ρούχο. Λίγο πριν ο Μέρταγκ αναχωρήσει για πάντα από την πρωτεύουσα, πάνω στην ταράτσα της ακρόπολης, είχε σχίσει τον λαιμό της πουκαμίσας αυτής, γιατρεύοντας τα τραύματα της αρχηγού των Βάρντεν. Μέσα στο χέρι του είχε μείνει το μικρό αυτό κομμάτι του ταλαιπωρημένου υφάσματος, βαμμένο με το αίμα της και με εμφανή τα σημάδια του βασανισμού της. Και ήταν τα δικά του τα χέρια αυτά που της είχαν προκαλέσει όλον αυτόν τον πόνο…_

Σε μια προσπάθεια να τιμωρήσει τον εαυτό του, ο Μέρταγκ είχε κρατήσει αυτό το κουρέλι. Ακόμα κι αν ξεχνούσε τα πάντα γύρω από την παλιά ζωή του, το ματωμένο αυτό κομμάτι του υφάσματος δεν θα του επέτρεπε ποτέ να ξεχάσει όλα όσα είχε κάνει σ' εκείνη.

_"Δεν έχει πλέον νόημα, να επανέρχεσαι συνεχώς σε καταστάσεις που τότε δεν μπορούσες να ελέγξεις!"_ Η φωνή του Θορν ήχησε παρηγορητική μέσα στο νου του.

Αφού έψαυσε για λίγο το ματωμένο κουρέλι, ο Μέρταγκ το τοποθέτησε και πάλι μέσα στο πέτρινο σεντούκι κι έκλεισε αποφασιστικά το κάλυμμα. _''Έχεις απόλυτο δίκιο, Θορν"_ αποκρίθηκε στενάζοντας_. "Ας κοιμηθούμε τώρα. Η μέρα που μας περιμένει αύριο θα είναι κουραστική."_

Ο Μέρταγκ πλάγιασε και πάλι στο κρεβάτι του, σκεπάστηκε με τις γούνες και έκλεισε τα μάτια. Θα έφευγε προς μία νέα ζωή, δίχως να κουβαλά μαζί του δυσάρεστα ενθύμια. Εξ άλλου η καρδιά του ήταν πάντοτε γεμάτη από τη Ναζουάντα, ακόμα και τις φορές που παραδεχόταν μέσα του στον Θορν, ότι δεν ήταν άξιός της. Το πιθανότερο βέβαια θα ήταν να επανέλθουν στις αίθουσες του βουνού τους μετά το τέλος του κυνηγιού. Χωρίς τη βοήθεια τη δική τους θα ήταν αδύνατον στους ανθρώπους του χωριού, να μεταφέρουν μόνοι τους όλα τα τρόφιμα και την ξυλεία, που θα είχαν μαζέψει. Κι αν όλα πήγαιναν καλά, ο Έραγκον θα αποφάσιζε να μεσολαβήσει στη βασίλισσα της Αλαγαισίας για τους πρόσφυγες. Στην περίπτωση που εκείνη δεχόταν στα εδάφη της αυτούς τους ανθρώπους, ο ίδιος και ο Θορν θα έπρεπε να επιβλέψουν την μεταφορά και εγκατάστασή τους στο νέο τους σπίτι. Είχαν ακόμα αρκετές δουλειές να κάνουν στον τόπο του βορρά, προτού κινήσουν για το μεγάλο τους ταξίδι προς τον νότο.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)

**A/N:** To Dream Plane,

Thank you so much for your review and support.


	27. Chapter 27

Όπου το ταξίδι των κυνηγών με τη συνοδεία των δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδων αρχίζει.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 27**

Όπως ήταν το καθημερινό συνήθειό του, ο άρχοντας Φιόρν ξύπνησε πολύ πρωί. Η πρώτη αίσθηση που είχε ήταν η ζεστασιά από το σώμα της λαίδης Λίντα, που κοιμόταν πλάι του. Χωρίς να θελήσει να την ξυπνήσει από τον αμέριμνο ύπνο της, ο Φιόρν χάιδεψε τρυφερά τα μαλλιά της αποθέτοντας κατόπιν ένα απαλό φιλί στο μέτωπό της για αποχαιρετισμό. Ασυναίσθητα εκείνη σφίχτηκε πάνω του κάνοντας τον λόρδο Φιόρν να παραμείνει για λίγο ακίνητος, μέχρι η γυναίκα να βυθιστεί και πάλι στον πρωινό της ύπνο.

Ο Φιόρν ντύθηκε με όσο πιο ζεστά ρούχα διέθετε, τακτοποιημένα από βραδύς από τον υπηρέτη του. Είχε στη διάθεσή του αρκετό χρόνο ακόμα, ώστε να απολαύσει ένα καλό πρωινό στην κουζίνα του και να ξυπνήσει τη μοναχοθυγατέρα του. Μόλις όμως έφτασε στον χώρο της εστίας του, διαπίστωσε ότι η Νολβέν του ήταν ήδη ξυπνητή, πανέτοιμη και με όλα τα χρειώδη σκεύη της μαγειρικής της πακεταρισμένα κι ετοιμασμένα για το ταξίδι.

Ο λόρδος Φιόρν χαμογέλασε γλυκά στο κορίτσι. Την κοπέλα θα συνόδευε μία υπηρέτρια, που άλλο σκοπό δεν είχε, παρά να αναλάβει τα βαρύτερα από τα χρέη του μαγειρέματος. Κανένας λόγος δεν θα υπήρχε να κουράζεται η Νολβέν του μαγειρεύοντας για όλους αυτούς τους άντρες, όταν μπορούσε να αναλάβει αυτό το άχαρο καθήκον κάποια άλλη. Η τέχνη της Νολβέν θα αρκούσε για να ετοιμαστούν τα πιάτα των δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδων μονάχα, καθώς και το δικό του. Οι άλλες όλες αγγαρείες ας έμεναν για την υπηρέτρια και τον προσωπικό του καμαριέρη, που ήταν επίσης κανονισμένο να τον συνοδεύσει.

Με ένα νεύμα του προς τον υπηρέτη, ο λόρδος Φιόρν έστειλε τον άνθρωπο να προϋπαντήσει τους πολεμιστές του χωριού, που θα είχαν ήδη αρχίσει λίγοι-λίγοι να μαζεύονται στο πλάτωμα, κάτω από τα βράχια. Το μέρος εκεί ήταν αρκετά ευρύχωρο για να προσγειωθούν οι δρακοκαβαλάρηδες και οι δράκους τους και οι εντολές του υπηρέτη ήταν να ειδοποιήσει αμέσως τον αφέντη του, μόλις αυτοί φανούν από τα ανοίγματα του βουνού. Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν ήθελε να βρίσκεται εκεί, να τους υποδεχτεί ο ίδιος, προτού καβαλάρηδες και δράκοι πατήσουν το χώμα.

Ο Φιόρν έπιασε απαλά τους ώμους της Νολβέν τραβώντας την κοπέλα πιο κοντά του κι απόθεσε φίλημα γλυκό στο μέτωπό της. "Έτοιμη για το ταξίδι;" την ρώτησε μονάχα.

Η κοπελίτσα ανταπέδωσε την τρυφερή του κίνηση με μια ελαφρά υπόκλιση. "Όλα είναι έτοιμα, πατέρα μου. Έτοιμο είναι και το πρωινό σου, έλα να κάτσεις κοντά στη ζεστασιά της φωτιάς." Με μία αβρή κίνηση του χεριού της τον προέτρεψε προς το τραπέζι, που ήταν ήδη γι' αυτόν στρωμένο με όλα τα χρειώδη σκεύη του πρωινού του ακουμπισμένα στην πέτρινη επιφάνεια. Η Νολβέν βάλθηκε να τον σερβίρει η ίδια γεμίζοντας το πιάτο του με ότι είχε ετοιμάσει.

"Κάθισε να με συντροφέψεις κι εσύ, Νολβέν μου." Ο τόνος της φωνής του λόρδου ακούστηκε τόσο τρυφερός όσο ποτέ άλλοτε. Τα σχέδια που μυστικά είχε υφάνει ήταν γνωστά μόνο στον ίδιο, αλλά ένα μικρό τμήμα τους θεώρησε ότι έπρεπε να το μοιραστεί με τη θυγατέρα του.

Η κοπελίτσα παρέδωσε το χρησιμοποιημένο σκεύος στην υπηρέτρια για να καθαριστεί, ενώ η ίδια πήρε θέση αντίκρυ από το κάθισμα του πατέρα της. Καθ' όλη την προηγούμενη νύχτα είχε λίγο τον ύπνο, καθώς μέσα από το νου της περνούσαν όλες οι προετοιμασίες που είχε κάνει για το ταξίδι. Είχε μάλιστα σηκωθεί από το κρεβάτι κατά τη μέση της νύχτας εξετάζοντας αν όλα τα σκεύη και υλικά που θα μεταφέρονταν ήταν εντάξει. Σίγουρη ότι τίποτε δεν είχε λησμονηθεί και όλα ήσαν έτοιμα, η Νολβέν είχε τελικά βυθιστεί σε έναν ολιγόωρο ύπνο με τη σκέψη του Μέρταγκ. Όσο εκείνος θα βρισκόταν κοντά της, καμία κακουχία ή κόπος δεν την έμελλε. Στράφηκε τώρα προς τον πατέρα της – που είχε ήδη δοκιμάσει από το πιάτο του επαινώντας την τέχνη της – και τα όμορφα μάτια της στυλώθηκαν στο πρόσωπό του.

"Φαντάζομαι, Νολβέν μου, να κατανοείς το πόσο σημαντικό είναι για τη μικρή αυτή κοινότητα, να συναινέσει υπέρ της ο υπέρμαχος δρακοκαβαλάρης της βασίλισσας" έλεγε τώρα ο λόρδος Φιόρν. "Οι τύχες όλων μας ίσως να εξαρτώνται από την καλή του διάθεση να εγγυηθεί υπέρ μας, για να μην αναφέρω την τύχη της δικής μας οικογένειας." Ο λόρδος Φιόρν σήκωσε το ποτήρι με το νερό του πίνοντας στην υγεία της. "Θα πρέπει να προσέξουμε την συμπεριφορά και τις κινήσεις μας, ώστε να μην φανεί από την μεριά μας ούτε ψήγμα εχθρότητας, φόβου ή δυσφορίας προς το πρόσωπό του και προς αυτό του δράκο του. Όσο πιο φιλικοί δειχτούμε απέναντί τους κατά το ταξίδι αυτό, τόσο κι εκείνοι θα καθησυχάσουν τις ανησυχίες τους. Στην τελική, σκοπός μας δεν πρέπει να είναι μόνο η μετοίκιση των κατοίκων του χωριού μας σε εδάφη γονιμότερα, αλλά και η πλήρης κοινωνική αποκατάσταση της οικογένειάς μας."

Όλα όσα της έλεγε και με τον τρόπο που τα εξέφραζε, φάνηκαν παράξενα στο κορίτσι. Για εκείνη θα ήταν αρκετό το να ζει με ηρεμία στους πρόποδες του βουνού τους· το να προσφέρει όσα και ό,τι μπορούσε στην μικρή τους κοινότητα· το να αισθάνεται πάντα πάνω της την αόρατη και σιωπηλή παρουσία του άρχοντά της. Όσο ο Μέρταγκ και ο γενναίος δράκος του Θορν ζούσαν κοντά τους, η Νολβέν σε τίποτε άλλο δεν θα απέβλεπε. Κοίταζε τώρα με τα γλυκά της μάτια τον πατέρα της προσπαθώντας να κατανοήσει όλα όσα της έλεγε. Το γεγονός ότι σχεδίαζε να μεταφέρει την κοινότητα προς τα νότια μέρη, να επιστρέψουν όλοι στα εδάφη της Αλαγαισίας απ' όπου είχαν φύγει κυνηγημένοι, την προβλημάτιζε. Σίγουρα όμως μια τόσο μεγάλη απόφαση όπως αυτή δεν θα είχε παρθεί μονάχα από τον λόρδο Φιόρν. Όχι τουλάχιστον προτού αυτός τα συζητήσει με τον άρχοντά της Μέρταγκ. Εκείνος, μέσα στη σοφία και την πολυμάθειά του, θα είχε αποφασίσει, ότι αυτή η μετοίκηση θα ήταν το καλύτερο για τους κατοίκους του χωριού τους. Η δική του θέληση και μόνο, ήταν κάτι στο οποίο η Νολβέν ποτέ της δεν επρόκειτο να παρακούσει. Χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένη με τα λόγια του πατέρα της. "Να μην ανησυχείς για τίποτε, ευγενικέ μου πατέρα. Όλα θα γίνουν κατά πως θελήσετε, εσύ και ο άρχοντάς μας."

* * *

Η ώρα του ύπνου είχε περάσει γοργά. Ο Έραγκον είχε σύντομα βυθιστεί μέσα στα παράξενα ζωντανά όνειρά του, που δεν ήξερε να πει αν ξετυλίγονταν μέσα στον ύπνο του, ή αν ακόμα ήταν ξύπνιος. Η Σαφίρα είχε από ώρα κοιμηθεί πλάι του, με το νανουριστικό βόμβο που προερχόταν από το στομάχι της να υποδηλώνει ότι βρισκόταν ήδη στον κόσμο του ονείρου. Η νύχτα είχε κυλήσει ήσυχη για τη δράκαινα και τον καβαλάρη της. Τα ρεύματα του αέρα, που τρύπωναν ανάμεσα από τα ανοίγματα του βουνού, έφερναν μέχρις αυτούς μυρωδιές της γης από τον έξω κόσμο υποδηλώνοντας πως η αυγή κόντευε να φτάσει.

Ο Έραγκον σηκώθηκε και χάιδεψε τρυφερά το πλευρό της δράκαινας. _"Έφτασε η ώρα, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα. Η μέρα κοντεύει να χαράξει και ήρθε η ώρα να ξεκινήσουμε το ταξίδι για το κυνήγι μας."_

Η δράκαινα άνοιξε το ένα της μάτι, τεντώθηκε και χασμουρήθηκε τεμπέλικα. _"Επιτέλους! Τα φτερά μου έχουν πιαστεί με το να κάθομαι κουλουριασμένη πλάι στη φωτιά" _δήλωσε ευχαριστημένη, πανέτοιμη να προκαλέσει τον αρσενικό Θορν σε έναν αγώνα ταχύτητας πάνω απ' τα σύννεφα.

_"Δεν νομίζω ότι θα άρμοζε κάτι τέτοιο σήμερα" _σχολίασε ο Έραγκον, που ήταν πάντοτε τόσο συνδεδεμένος μαζί της, ώστε να μην του διαφεύγει καμία από τις προθέσεις της. _"Θα έχεις πολλές ευκαιρίες να το κάνεις αργότερα, είτε κατά τη διάρκεια του κυνηγιού, είτε κατά τον μακρύ δρόμο του γυρισμού μας στη χώρα των δράκων." _

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν είχε ακόμα φανεί, όταν ο Έραγκον πλύθηκε μέσα στη γούρνα του χώρου που ο αδελφός του χρησιμοποιούσε σαν κουζίνα. Κατόπιν ετοίμασε τη σέλα της Σαφίρα, μαζί με όλα τα προσωπικά του αντικείμενα. Σκόπευε να είναι πανέτοιμος, ώστε μόλις εμφανιζόταν ο αδελφός του, να είναι έτοιμοι να ξεκινήσουν.

"Βλέπω ότι ετοιμάστηκες νωρίς!"

Με το σύνηθες φλεγματικό του ύφος ο Μέρταγκ καλημέρισε τον αδελφό του. Στο ένα χέρι του κρατούσε τους διπλούς, δερμάτινους σάκους της σέλας του, στο άλλο τη γεμάτη βέλη φαρέτρα του. Στη ζώνη του είχε ζωσμένο το σπαθί, ενώ στο στήθος διαγώνια το τόξο του. Πίσω του διακρινόταν μέσα από τη σκοτεινή αίθουσα του τζακιού η άλικη σιλουέτα του Θορν.

Ο Μέρταγκ είχε νωρίτερα φροντίσει να σβήσει τελείως τα υπολείμματα της φωτιάς, που σιγόκαιγε ανάμεσα στα κάρβουνα του τζακιού. Βάλθηκε τώρα να γεμίζει τον άδειο χώρο που περίσσευε στους σάκους του με τα ελάχιστα εφόδια που είχε διαφυλάξει από την προηγούμενη για τον δρόμο. "Θα πρέπει να κυνηγήσουμε πολύ σύντομα, αν θέλουμε να είμαστε αυτάρκεις" δήλωσε. Η προοπτική να τραφούν αυτός και ο δράκος του από το υστέρημα των κατοίκων δεν τον ενθουσίαζε.

Πίσω του ο Θορν έκανε τη μεγαλόπρεπη είσοδό του στην αίθουσα και αφού κίνησε για το δρακοστάσιο, έτριψε τη μουσούδα του στον μακρύ λαιμό της Σαφίρα. _"Χαιρετισμούς, γαλαζοφόλιδη και Έραγκον-αδελφέ-του-Μέρταγκ" _μοιράστηκε τα καλημερίσματά του με την ίδια και τον καβαλάρη της. _"Είθε στο ταξίδι μας ο άνεμος και ο ήλιος να βρίσκονται πάντα πίσω μας."_

"Καλημέρα και σ' εσένα Θορν" αποκρίθηκε καλοσυνάτα ο Έραγκον. "Μέρταγκ, είμαι πανέτοιμος για τον δρόμο. Μετά από σένα." Με μία ευγενική κίνηση του χεριού του ο Έραγκον έδειξε προς το δρακοστάσιο, όπου οι δύο δράκοι τους περίμεναν.

"Ας πηγαίνουμε λοιπόν" είπε και ο Μέρταγκ δένοντας στέρεα τα λουριά του γεμάτου σάκου του και ρίχνοντας γύρω του μία τελευταία ματιά. "Ας μην αφήσουμε τους κυνηγούς του χωριού να περιμένουν." Προχώρησε με βήμα αποφασιστικό πρώτος και αφού φόρτωσε τα υπάρχοντά του στη σέλα, την στερέωσε στις εύρωστες πλάτες του δράκου του. Ανέβηκε κατόπιν και ο ίδιος δένοντας με προσοχή τους ιμάντες γύρω από τα πόδια του έτοιμος για την πτήση.

Ο Θορν βάδισε αργά κατευθυνόμενος προς το άνοιγμα της χοάνης του βουνού. Στάθηκε για λίγο και οσφράνθηκε τον παγωμένο άνεμο, που έφτανε μέχρι εκεί κατεβαίνοντας από τις χιονοσκέπαστες κορυφές. Κατόπιν με έναν απότομο πήδο ανυψώθηκε ξεδιπλώνοντας τα φτερά του και αιωρήθηκε στο κενό. Γοργά η Σαφίρα ακολούθησε ξωπίσω του.

Ο λυσσαλέος άνεμος, που επικρατούσε όταν έρχονταν, είχε πια κοπάσει. Το ανέβασμα προς το άνοιγμα του βουνού ήταν ευκολότερο και, παρά το παχύ στρώμα του χιονιού, ο Θορν γοργά εμφανίστηκε να ίπταται πάνω από την χαμηλότερη κορυφή. Τέντωσε τον λαιμό του εξαπολύοντας ένα χαρούμενο βρυχηθμό, ενώ ένας πίδακας φωτιάς εξακοντίστηκε από το στόμα του προς τα ουράνια.

Οι δύο δράκοι και οι καβαλάρηδες φάνηκαν να κατεβαίνουν πετώντας από τις κορυφές, κάνοντας την μαζεμένη ομήγυρη των κυνηγών να διασκορπιστεί ολόγυρα. Μονάχα ο άρχοντας Φιόρν παρέμεινε ακίνητος μπροστά από όλους αναμένοντας να τους υποδεχτεί, η θυγατέρα του Νολβέν λίγα βήματα πίσω του. Πρώτος πάτησε στη γη ο Θορν σηκώνοντας από το έδαφος τολύπες από χιόνι. Ο κόκκινος δράκος έσεισε την ουρά του εξακοντίζοντας τριγύρω ένα σύννεφο χιονιού, που έλουσε τα καλύμματα των κεφαλιών και τους ώμους των παρευρισκομένων. Η Σαφίρα πίσω του προσγειώθηκε πιο κομψά. Η αυγή είχε από ώρα φωτίσει και το πρωινό φως έκανε τις φολίδες της να στραφταλίζουν. Σίγουρα το θέαμα που παρουσίαζε στα μάτια των δίποδων χωρικών ήταν μαγευτικό. Η δράκαινα πλησίασε τον Θορν και στάθηκε στο πλευρό του κόκκινου δράκου. Ενώ εκείνος έσκυψε προς τη γη μυρίζοντας με το ρύγχος του τους πολεμιστές και τα όπλα τους, η γαλάζια δράκαινα παρέμεινε περήφανη και με ψηλά το κεφάλι. Πάνω από τις πλάτες της, ο καβαλάρης εξέτασε με το βλέμμα τις ετοιμασίες που είχαν κάνει οι άνδρες του χωριού.

Τετράποδα δεν διέθετε πια η μικρή αυτή κοινότητα, να βοηθήσουν στο κουβάλημα των κάρων. Τα άλογα από τις άμαξες του λόρδου Φιόρν είχαν εδώ και χρόνια χάσει τη ζωή τους, άλλα από την φοβερή παγωνιά, άλλα από γεράματα, ή την έλλειψη κατάλληλης τροφής. Οι άνδρες θα μετέφεραν τα κάρα με τις παγίδες, τα τρίχινα σχοινιά, τα επιπλέον όπλα τους, τις κουβέρτες και τα εφόδια για τον δρόμο τραβώντας τα και σπρώχνοντάς τα με τα χέρια. Ο Έραγκον αναρωτήθηκε, πόσο πιο δύσκολο θα ήταν γι' αυτούς αργότερα, να μεταφέρουν πίσω τα γεμάτα κάρα με το κρέας, την ξυλεία και όσους χειμωνιάτικους καρπούς είχαν μαζέψει. Βαθιά μέσα του συναισθάνθηκε τους κόπους τους και πράγματι λυπήθηκε, που αυτοί οι άνθρωποι είχαν υποχρεωθεί να ζήσουν κάτω από τόσο σκληρές συνθήκες.

_"__Να μην λυπάσαι γι' αυτούς, μικρούλη" _ήρθε άμεσα και δηκτικά το σχόλιο της Σαφίρα. _"Μόνοι τους κάποτε έκαναν τις επιλογές τους. Θα μπορούσαν να είχαν παραμείνει στη χώρα της Αλαγαισίας ζητώντας την συγνώμη και το έλεος της βασίλισσας. Ακόμα δεν ξέρουμε γι' αυτούς τον ρόλο που ο καθένας είχε στον πόλεμο με την μεριά του Γκαλμπατόριξ."_

_"__Γι' αυτό βρισκόμαστε μαζί τους σε τούτο το ταξίδι, αγαπημένη μου" _δήλωσε ο Έραγκον. _"Δουλειά μας είναι να τους γνωρίσουμε καλύτερα, να τους ελέγξουμε και αν είναι άκακοι και ακίνδυνοι για το βασίλειο της Ναζουάντα, να τερματίσουμε την δύσκολη αυτή εξορία τους."_

Ο Έραγκον δεν ήταν προετοιμασμένος να αφιππεύσει. Είδε όμως τον Μέρταγκ δίπλα του να λύνει τα λουριά που στερέωναν τα πόδια του πάνω στη σέλα. Ο αδελφός του κατέβηκε με γοργές και επιδέξιες κινήσεις από το ανασηκωμένο πόδι του Θορν και πάτησε γερά στο έδαφος. Στάθηκε μπροστά στον δράκο παρατηρώντας τον λόρδο Φιόρν να πλησιάζει, προφανώς με την πρόθεση να τους καλωσορίσει. Ο Έραγκον μιμήθηκε τις κινήσεις του Μέρταγκ και την άλλη στιγμή στεκόταν κι αυτός πλάι του.

"Άρχοντές μου και υπέρτατοι δράκοι," με μια σειρά υποκλίσεων ο λόρδος Φιόρν στάθηκε σε μικρή απ' αυτούς απόσταση "εγώ και οι κάτοικοι του ταπεινού χωριού μας καλωσορίζουμε τις ευγένειές σας. Οτιδήποτε χρειάζεστε, δεν έχετε παρά να το ζητήσετε και με χαρά μας θα το προσφέρουμε. Θα ήθελα επίσης να σας ενημερώσω, ότι όλοι και όλα είναι έτοιμα για το ταξίδι μας. Δεν έχετε, παρά να δώσετε εσείς το πρόσταγμα, όταν ευαρεστηθείτε."

Ο Έραγκον ετοιμάστηκε να αποκριθεί στις ρεβεράντζες του άρχοντα Φιόρν, ο Μέρταγκ όμως έκοψε τη φόρα του απότομα.

"Ευχαριστούμε την ευγένειά σου, λόρδε μου, όμως δεν υπάρχει κάτι που χρειαζόμαστε" είπε με κοφτή φωνή και κάπως σκαιό ύφος. Κατόπιν στράφηκε προς την θυγατέρα του λόρδου και υποκλίθηκε ελαφρά μπροστά της. "Θα ήθελε ίσως η ευγενική αρχοντοπούλα να ταξιδέψει στη σέλα του δράκου για μεγαλύτερη άνεση; Ο Θορν δεν θα είχε αντίρρηση για κάτι τέτοιο."

Ο λόρδος Φιόρν αιφνιδιάστηκε. Παρ' όλο που σ' αυτό πάντοτε ήλπιζε, ποτέ του δεν περίμενε μια τέτοια εύνοια του δρακοκαβαλάρη Μέρταγκ προς την θυγατέρα του. Στράφηκε προς το μέρος της κοπέλας κάνοντάς της ένα ανεπαίσθητο νόημα, ότι μπορούσε να δεχτεί.

Τα μάτια της κόρης άνοιξαν διάπλατα στο πρωινό φως. Η παρουσία του δράκου πάντα την τρόμαζε, η εγγύτητα όμως του άρχοντά της γέμιζε την καρδιά της εμπιστοσύνη και σιγουριά. Η πρόσκλησή του την βρήκε τελείως απροετοίμαστη. Με μάγουλα κόκκινα από το κρύο και τη ντροπή, αντιγύρισε την υπόκλιση, χωρίς να έχει προσέξει την παραίνεση του πατέρα της. "Άρχοντά μου, δεν υπάρχει λόγος να γίνομαι βάρος στις ευγένειές σας, ούτε εμπόδιο στον σκοπό μας. Σας βεβαιώνω πως είμαι δυνατότερη από όσο φαίνομαι, ώστε να αντεπεξέλθω στην κούραση της πορείας. Θα βαδίσω αγόγγυστα πλάι στον πατέρα και τους ανθρώπους μας." Όσο και αν η καρδιά της λαχταρούσε το να βρίσκεται κοντά του, δεν θα δεχόταν να βολεύεται αυτή πάνω στον δράκο, ενώ ο γέροντας πατέρας της θα βάδιζε στα κακοτράχαλα εδάφη του βορρά. Και αφού η πρόσκληση του δρακοκαβαλάρη δεν περιλάμβανε και αυτόν, τότε η Νολβέν θα βάδιζε κοντά του βοηθώντας τον, αν χρειαζόταν.

"Όπως επιθυμεί η ευγένειά σου!" Η φωνή του Μέρταγκ ακούστηκε κοφτή. Έστρεψε μονοκόματος και με την ίδια ευελιξία αναρριχήθηκε και πάλι στη σέλα του Θορν στερεώνοντας τα πόδια του με τα λουριά της σέλας.

_"__Ίσως δεν έπρεπε να είχες προτείνει κάτι τέτοιο" _σχολίασε ο Θορν._ "Η δύο-πόδια νεαρή μπορεί να προσβλήθηκε."_

_"__Ίσως…" _Ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε στον Έραγκον να βιαστεί. Δεν υπήρχε λόγος να καθυστερούν με το ταξίδι τους και οι πολλές ευγένειες που είχαν ανταλλαγεί ανάμεσά τους ήταν εις βάρος του χρόνου, που γοργά κυλούσε. Οι μέρες στον βορρά τελείωναν νωρίς.

_"__Υπάρχει λόγος που δείχνεις να παρεξηγήθηκες με την άρνησή της;" _Ο Θορν μπορούσε να διαβάσει σαν ανοιχτό βιβλίο την καρδιά του καβαλάρη του. _"Εσύ δεν είσαι, που πάντοτε προτιμάς να αντιμετωπίζεις τους κατοίκους του χωριού σαν ίσους; Θα ήταν άσχημο να ταξιδέψει κάποιος από αυτούς πιο άνετα στη σέλα μου μαζί σου, ενώ οι άλλοι όλοι με τα πόδια."_

_"__Είναι γυναίκα, Θορν."_

_"__Όπως πολύ καλά βλέπεις κι εσύ, δεν είναι η μοναδική γυναίκα στην ομήγυρη. Κατά τη δική σου πάντα άποψη, δεν πρέπει να γίνονται διακρίσεις."_

_"__Αρκετά! Δεν βλέπω το λόγο να μου χτυπάς διαρκώς το γεγονός, ότι προσπάθησα να φανώ λιγάκι ευγενικός." _

Χολωμένος ο Μέρταγκ με τον δράκο του, βιάστηκε να δώσει στους άντρες το πρόσταγμα για να κινήσουν. Ο Έραγκον πλάι του έγειρε στο πλευρό της Σαφίρα χαϊδεύοντας τις φολίδες της. Η γαλανή δράκαινα ετοιμάστηκε και με ένα πήδημα γεμάτο χάρη βρέθηκε πάνω απ' όλους ξεδιπλώνοντας τα φτερά της. Γοργά ανυψώθηκε πάνω απ' τα βράχια.

_"__Επιτέλους, μικρούλη!" _αναφώνησε με χαρά μέσα στο νου του καβαλάρη της. _"Έφτασε η ώρα να ξεμουδιάσουν τα φτερά μου."_

Προτού ο Θορν ακολουθήσει την πορεία της Σαφίρα, τέντωσε τον μακρύ λαιμό του προς το μέρος της Νολβέν και απόμεινε για λίγο να οσφραίνεται τη μυρωδιά της. Με ένα ξεφύσημα της ζεστής του ανάσας έριξε πίσω την καλύπτρα της κάπας της, αναστατώνοντας τα μαλλιά της στην κορυφή της κεφαλής.

Κάνοντας ένα βήμα πίσω τρομαγμένη, η κοπέλα βιάστηκε να ταχτοποιήσει την κοτσίδα της, φορώντας την κουκούλα της και πάλι. Τι αλήθεια είχε κάνει λίγες στιγμές πιο πριν; Αυτή, που πάντα τόσο λαχταρούσε να βρίσκεται κοντά _του_, να βλέπει τη μορφή _του_, ν' ακούει τη φωνή _του_, είχε αρνηθεί την προσφορά του; Αυτή, που πίστευε ότι ζούσε και ανάσαινε για τον άρχοντά της, είχε μόλις προσβάλει αυτόν και τον δράκο του;

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	28. Chapter 28

Όπου η πρώτη μέρα του ταξιδιού περνά και τελειώνει.

* * *

**Βορράς **

**Κεφάλαιο 28**

Ο Γιαν Σβένσον βάδιζε κατηφής, τα μάτια του στραμμένα περισσότερο στο έδαφος παρά τριγύρω του όπως θα έπρεπε, για να ελέγχει πιθανούς κινδύνους. Ο Γιαν γνώριζε καλά, ότι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Μέρταγκ και ο κόκκινος δράκος του θα μεριμνούσαν όπως πάντοτε για την ασφάλεια της ομάδας, παρ' όλα αυτά σε όσες εξορμήσεις για συλλογή τροφής είχαν πάρει μέρος αυτός και οι στρατιώτες του, δεν είχε υπάρξει ούτε μία που να μην έχει την προσοχή του στραμμένη στο αφιλόξενο περιβάλλον, όπου τόσοι και τόσοι κίνδυνοι καραδοκούσαν. Ένας ακόμα λόγος παραπάνω σήμερα ήταν η παρουσία του εχθρικού δρακοκαβαλάρη και του δράκου του και η συμμετοχή του λόρδου Φιόρν και της μοναχοθυγατέρας του Νολβέν στο κυνήγι. Όμως ο νεαρός αξιωματικός παρέβλεπε συστηματικά το καθήκον του. Για πρώτη φορά στα εικοσιπέντε χρόνια της ζωής του ο Γιαν Σβένσον βάδιζε μηχανικά σε μία πορεία, επιτρέποντας στο νου του να ταξιδεύει μακρύτερα απ' όσο έφταναν τα πόδια του. Ντυμένος με ρούχα εν μέρει του αυτοκρατορικού στρατού, είχε αφήσει πίσω του την συστρεμμένη φλόγα, το σύμβολο του Γκαλμπατόριξ, προς χάριν των δερμάτινων, ζεστών ρούχων φτιαγμένων από ακατέργαστα δέρματα. Τα σκούρα μακριά ως τους ώμους μαλλιά του ήσαν δεμένα πίσω στο σβέρκο και τα γαλάζια μάτια του κοίταζαν περισσότερο την παγωμένη γη που πατούσαν οι φθαρμένες μπότες του, παρά την ασφάλεια του άρχοντά του. Ο νους του ταξίδευε μακριά, στις παρυφές της βόρειας πόλης Σίουνον, εκεί όπου ο μεγαλύτερος κατά ένα χρόνο αδελφός του είχε στήσει το καινούριο σπιτικό του μαζί με την νεαρή κοπέλα, που είχε διαλέξει για σύζυγό του.

Ο Κρις και ο ίδιος, παριστάνοντας τους κυνηγούς, είχαν ταξιδέψει λίγους χρόνους νωρίτερα μέχρι την πόλη του βορρά για ανεύρεση συζύγων. Είχαν πιστέψει, ότι θα υπήρχαν κάποιες κόρες πρόθυμες, ώστε να μοιραστούν μαζί τους τα βάρη της αυτοεξορίας τους και τις σκληρές συνθήκες διαβίωσής τους. Οι μεγάλες μάχες των πρόσφατων πολέμων είχαν δημιουργήσει λειψανδρία στις πόλεις και τα χωριά της αυτοκρατορίας και δύο νέοι υγιείς και γεροδεμένοι, όπως ήταν και οι δύο αδελφοί, θα είχαν τις ευκαιρίες τους, ώστε το παρουσιαστικό τους να μιλήσει στις καρδιές ανύπανδρων κοριτσιών, που ο φόβος του να μείνουν τελικά γεροντοκόρες βάρυνε ίσως τις καρδιές τους.

Πόσο σωστά αλήθεια είχαν αξιολογήσει την κατάσταση! Ταυτόχρονα όμως και πόσο λάθος. Κοπέλες υπήρχαν αρκετές για να διαλέξει κάποιος, πρόθυμες να μοιραστούν τη ζωή τους με νέους καλοβαλμένους – όπως αυτοί οι δύο – και αποφασιστικούς άνδρες. Η προοπτική όμως να ανταλλάξουν την γνώριμη πόλη, τις οικογένειες που είχαν με τις κακουχίες ενός άγνωστου, χαμένου στα βουνά του πάγου οικισμού, καμία τους δεν ενθουσίασε. Έτσι, ενώ αρχικά είχε φανεί ότι οι δύο νέοι θα εύρισκαν εύκολα τις πρόθυμες νύφες, είχαν στο τέλος αντιμετωπίσει την πλήρη άρνηση από τη μεριά τους. Ο φόβος του να μην αποκτήσουν ποτέ συζύγους και μωρά δεν στάθηκε αρκετός για τα κορίτσια της Σίουνον, ώστε ν' αποφασίσουν ν' ακολουθήσουν τους Κρις και Γιαν στον άγνωστο γι' αυτές προορισμό τους.

Απογοητευμένοι οι δύο αδελφοί είχαν επιστρέψει στο αυτοσχέδιο καλύβι και τη μοναξιά τους, για να διαπιστώσουν ακόμα μία φορά πόσο δύσκολη θα ήταν η ζωή χωρίς ένα ταίρι στο πλευρό τους.

Μεγαλωμένοι και οι δύο στους στρατώνες του Γκίλ'ιντ όπου είχαν καταταγεί από τα εφηβικά τους χρόνια – ο Κρις στα δεκαπέντε του και ο Γιαν μόλις δεκατεσσάρων – είχαν από νωρίς ανελιχθεί σε ανώτερα αξιώματα εξ αιτίας της σωματικής τους ρώμης και δεξιοτεχνίας στα όπλα, της διανοητικής τους εξυπνάδας και μιας πηγαίας οργανωτικότητας. Μπορεί να είχαν εκπαιδευτεί μονάχα στη δουλειά του στρατιώτη, η δύναμη κι η ευελιξία τους όμως θα διαμόρφωναν δύο καλούς αγρότες για τις φάρμες, που έστεκαν διασκορπισμένες τριγύρω από την Σίουνον. Ίσως ακόμα να γίνονταν και ναυτικοί ή λιμενεργάτες δουλεύοντας το μεγάλο και πολύβουο λιμάνι της πόλης. Στην τελική, μελλοντικά μπορεί οι κάτοικοι να τους εμπιστεύονταν τόσο, ιδίως αν είχαν δημιουργήσει οικογένειες ανάμεσά τους, ώστε να τους εντάξουν σαν φρουρούς στις πύλες, ή στις περιπόλους ασφαλείας.

Τα όνειρα των δύο αδελφών όμως είχαν υπάρξει μόνο τέτοια. Σκέτα όνειρα! Ζώντας για λίγες ακόμα εβδομάδες στο καλύβι του παγωμένου οικισμού, ο Κρις δεν άντεξε την μοναξιά. Κατά το διάστημα που βρίσκονταν στη Σίουνον, η καρδιά του είχε μιλήσει για τις χάρες κάποιας νεαρής γυναίκας, ώστε να πάρει τελικά την μεγάλη απόφαση της ζωής του. Η οικογένεια εκείνης διατηρούσε φάρμα στα περίχωρα της πόλης και ένας γεροδεμένος 'κυνηγός' που αποφάσιζε να εγκαταλείψει τους πάγους του βορρά για να δουλέψει με τα μπράτσα του τη γη τους, θα ήταν πάντοτε καλοδεχούμενος. Ο Κρις για πρώτη του φορά θα εγκατέλειπε τον αδελφό του, για τα ωραία μάτια μιας γυναίκας. Ο Γιαν δεν τον εμπόδισε, παρά αποδεχόμενος στωικά την ακόμα μεγαλύτερη μοναξιά του, είχε ξεπροβοδίσει τον αδελφό του χαρούμενος και αυτός με τη χαρά του. Και προφανώς ο Κρις θα είχε γίνει αποδεκτός από τη νύφη, αφού ποτέ του δεν επέστρεψε στο κρυμμένο χωριό στους πρόποδες του βουνού τους. Θα ζούσε τώρα πια ευτυχισμένος με την νέα του οικογένεια κοντά στην Σίουνον, σύζυγος και πατέρας ίσως μπορεί και δύο ή τριών μικρών παιδιών.

Αυτές όλες οι σκέψεις τριγύριζαν στο μυαλό του νεαρού αξιωματικού από το Γκίλ'ιντ. Ο πειρασμός να ακολουθήσει και αυτός τα βήματα του αδελφού του ήταν μεγάλος, ο Γιαν όμως ποτέ δεν θα εγκατέλειπε το καθήκον που πίστευε πως είχε προς τον άρχοντα Φιόρν, τους άνδρες που τον είχαν ακολουθήσει και αυτοί στην εξορία και τους υπόλοιπους κατοίκους του οικισμού τους. Οι ηλικιωμένοι και τα λίγα γυναικόπαιδα στηρίζονταν σε αυτόν και την ομάδα των στρατιωτών του για να επιβιώσουν. Οι ζωές τους άξιζαν κάθε θυσία από την μεριά του, ακόμα και αν ποτέ δεν γνώριζε ο ίδιος τις χαρές του γάμου, της οικογένειας, της πατρότητας. Είχε λοιπόν αποδεχτεί την μοναξιά του, ακολουθώντας και αυτός το παράδειγμα του άρχοντα δρακοκαβαλάρη του. Ο Μέρταγκ ζούσε μόνος με τον δράκο του, χωρίς ποτέ να εγκαταλείπουν το βουνό και τους κατοίκους του, παρά το ότι κάλλιστα θα μπορούσαν να πετάξουν μακριά τους, αναζητώντας γυναικεία συντροφιά ή κάποια τύχη πιο ευοίωνη. Ανύπανδρες γυναίκες στο χωριό τους άλλες δεν υπήρχαν, παρά μονάχα τα μικρά τους κοριτσάκια, που θα αργούσαν πολύ ακόμα για να μεγαλώσουν, με πιο κοντά σε ηλικία γάμου την αρχοντοπούλα τους Νολβέν. Όταν από το νου του Γιαν περνούσαν ένας-ένας όλοι οι ελεύθεροι γαμπροί, μόνος κατάλληλος γι' αυτήν δεν άρμοζε άλλος, παρά ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Μέρταγκ. Ο Γιαν δεν έτρεφε για τον εαυτό του καμία ελπίδα.

Τα γαλανά μάτια του νέου άντρα υψώθηκαν στιγμιαία προς τον γεμάτο με γκρίζα σύννεφα ουρανό. Το κόκκινο στίγμα του δρακοκαβαλάρη ήταν ευκρινές. Αυτός και ο δράκος του πετούσαν αρκετά κοντά στο έδαφος προσπερνώντας σε μια λογική απόσταση την ομάδα, ώστε να κατοπτεύουν την περιοχή που αυτή κατευθυνόταν για πιθανούς κινδύνους. Πλάι στο κόκκινο ζευγάρι και σε μικρή απόσταση ξεχώριζε η γαλάζια μορφή της δράκαινας των Βάρντεν με τον δρακοκαβαλάρη της στις πλάτες. Ασυναίσθητα ο Γιαν έσφιξε τις γροθιές του. Μέσα στα βάθη της ψυχής του πίστευε πως ποτέ δεν θα καταλάγιαζε η εχθρότητα που ένιωθε γι' αυτούς τους δύο. Τους είχε δει να μάχονται λυσσαλέα κατά των ανδρών της αυτοκρατορίας στην μάχη των Φλεγόμενων Πεδίων. Τους είχε αντιμετωπίσει και άλλοτε, αυτός και η ομάδα των στρατιωτών του, χάνοντας με τρόπο φρικτό από τα σαγόνια της δράκαινας και τη μαγεία του καβαλάρη πολλούς, καλούς συντρόφους. Με το όνομά τους στα χείλη είχαν επιτεθεί στην Ουρου'μπαίην οι επαναστάτες, για να νικήσουν τα στρατεύματα του λόρδου Μπαρστ και ν' αφαιρέσουν τη ζωή του ίδιου, κατόπιν και του βασιλιά τους.

Ο Γιαν προσπάθησε να ξεχάσει τις εικόνες της φρίκης που είχε βιώσει, όταν κατακομμένα από τη μάχη σώματα κείτονταν στους δρόμους της πρωτεύουσας, με τα μάτια ορθάνοιχτα να κοιτάζουν το κενό, στα χείλη να επικρέμεται η ερώτηση για τις χαμένες τις ζωές τους. Όλοι τους είχαν πέσει θερισμένοι από σπαθιά, ακόντια και βέλη σαν θυσία στην ασφάλεια του τόπου τους. Άλλοι πάλι είχαν καταπλακωθεί από τους ογκόλιθους, που εκσφενδόνιζαν πάνω απ' τα τείχη οι καταπέλτες των εχθρών. Εικόνες που δύσκολα θα ξεχνιόνταν. Ο ξένος δρακοκαβαλάρης όμως τους είχε μιλήσει με λόγια όμορφα λέγοντας πως ο πόλεμος τελείωσε, διαβεβαιώνοντας πως κίνδυνος γι' αυτούς πια δεν υπάρχει. Ίσως και να είχε δίκιο. Ζώντας τους τελευταίους πέντε χρόνους στην εξορία του βορρά κάτω από αντίξοες συνθήκες, ο Γιαν δεν είχε ευχηθεί για τίποτε άλλο περισσότερο, όσο για την ειρήνη. Ίσως ακόμα και για μια πιθανότητα αμνηστίας. Ο λόρδος Φιόρν του είχε εκμυστηρευτεί την προηγούμενη, ότι υπήρχε η περίπτωση ο εχθρικός δρακοκαβαλάρης να μεσολαβήσει στην νέα βασίλισσα υπέρ τους. Αν τελικά αυτό γινόταν, ίσως μια νέα μοίρα να τους περίμενε σε μέρη νοτιότερα της χώρας. Δεν θα μπορούσε ο Γιαν, αφού πρωτύτερα ασφαλίζονταν οι κάτοικοι της μικρής ταλαίπωρης κοινότητας, να επισκεφτεί τον αδελφό του; Δεν θα γινόταν να υπάρχει και γι' αυτόν κάπου… κάποια… που να δεχόταν να μοιραστεί μαζί του την ζωή της;

Αυτές όλες οι σκέψεις γύριζαν μέσα στο μυαλό του από το ίδιο πρωί, όταν ξεκίνησαν την πορεία για το ταξίδι τους. Αυτές και ήταν η αιτία, που τον έκαναν να παραμελεί τα καθήκοντά του να προσέχει.

''Πολύ σκεφτικό σε βρίσκω σήμερα, καπετάνιο'' τον πείραξε ένας από τους στρατιώτες του, που βάδιζαν γύρω του. ''Τα μισά της χιλιάδας, πεντακόσια.''

Οι άντρες γέλασαν με το ευφυολόγημα προς τον αξιωματικό τους και η σιωπηλή παγωνιά έσπασε για λίγο, επαναφέροντας τον νου του νέου άντρα στο τώρα και στα καθήκοντά του. Εξετάζοντας γύρω του διαπίστωσε ότι ο λόρδος Φιόρν και η θυγατέρα του, μαζί και οι προσωπικοί τους υπηρέτες, είχαν μείνει κάπως πίσω. Η ηλικία και το αμάθητο στις κακουχίες δεν επέτρεπαν στον άρχοντα να ακολουθεί την γρήγορη πορεία των εξασκημένων ανδρών, που βάδιζαν σύμφωνα με το αργό πέταγμα των δράκων. Ακολουθούσε τώρα υποβασταζόμενος από τον καμαριέρη και τη μοναχοθυγατέρα του, με έκδηλα στο πρόσωπό του τα σημάδια της κόπωσης και του πόνου. Ακόμα και οι υπηρέτες, που τραβούσαν κι έσπρωχναν το κάρο με τα εφόδια, έδειχναν πιο ξεκούραστοι από τον λόρδο Φιόρν.

Νοιώθοντας την ντροπή από την παράβλεψη να σιγοκαίει μέσα του, ο Γιαν πλησίασε τον ευγενή. ''Άρχοντά μου, θα ήθελε η χάρη σου να ανεβεί στο κάρο μαζί με την αρχοντοπούλα; Σίγουρα οι άντρες μας έχουν τη δύναμη να σας μεταφέρουν έτσι, ώστε να ξεκουραστείτε από τους κόπους του βαδίσματος.'' Ταυτόχρονα ένευσε σε δύο στρατιώτες να συνδράμουν κι αυτοί τους υπηρέτες, παίρνοντας στους ώμους τους κάποια από τα βάρη και κάνοντας χώρο μέσα στο κάρο για να χωρέσει ο άρχοντάς τους.

Χωρίς να χρειαστεί δεύτερη πρόσκληση, ο λόρδος Φιόρν αποδέχτηκε την πρόταση, με δυσφορία κιόλας αφού αυτή δεν έγινε νωρίτερα. Η θυγατέρα του, περήφανη όπως πάντα, αρνήθηκε το να ανεβεί στο κάρο λέγοντας ότι δεν ήταν τόσο αδύναμη. Η Νολβέν είχε δυνάμεις αρκετές για να βαδίζει, έτσι ισχυρίστηκε, ακόμα και αν δεν σταματούσε η ομάδα, παρά μονάχα σαν θα νύχτωνε. Για μία φορά ακόμα ο Γιαν θαύμασε το κορίτσι. Μια τέτοια κόρη ας εύρισκε κι αυτός, να ενώσει μαζί της τη ζωή του… Κάποια με τόση δύναμη ψυχής, με σθένος να αντιμετωπίζει τις κακουχίες, με χάρες σαν και τις δικές της. Στην όψη έμοιαζε μοναχά με την αρχοντική μητέρα της η θυγατέρα του άρχοντα Φιόρν. Στο πνεύμα, η καλόκαρδη Νολβέν, του θύμιζε λιοντάρι.

Την ώρα που η κόρη βοηθούσε τον πατέρα να ανεβεί στο κάρο, η ματιά του Γιαν στράφηκε και πάλι ασυναίσθητα προς τα ουράνια. Οι κόκκινες φολίδες του δράκου Θορν στραφτάλιζαν στο μεσημεριάτικο φως του ήλιου, που διαχεόταν μέσα από τα σύννεφα. Στις πλάτες του ξεχώριζε καθαρά η μορφή του άρχοντα δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ο Γιαν είχε ακούσει την πρότασή του το ίδιο πρωινό πριν ξεκινήσουν, καθώς και την άρνηση της κοπέλας να ιππεύσει μαζί του. Για μια στιγμή φαντάστηκε την αρχοντοπούλα Νολβέν ανεβασμένη εκεί ψηλά, να κάθεται πίσω του επάνω στην δρακόσελα και ένοιωσε μέσα στην καρδιά του το τσίμπημα της ζήλιας. Μπορεί η λογική να έλεγε, ότι η Νολβέν θα ταίριαζε κοντά στον Μέρταγκ, να ζήσει τη ζωή της πλάι του, κάτι όμως προειδοποιούσε υποσυνείδητα τον Γιαν, ότι ο μοναχικός αυτός άρχοντας κάποια στιγμή θα πλήγωνε την ευαίσθητη καρδιά της.

* * *

Κάτω τους απλωνόταν χέρσα γη για όσο μπορούσε να δει το μάτι. Ο αδύναμος ήλιος έγερνε ήδη προς την δύση και η ομάδα των κυνηγών είχε βαδίσει αδιάκοπα από το χάραμα. Ο Μέρταγκ θεώρησε ότι ώρα είχε φτάσει να σταματήσουν για τη νύχτα. Μέρος κατάλληλα προφυλαγμένο για κατασκήνωση δεν υπήρχε. Μονάχα η άδεια πεδιάδα με έδαφος πετρωμένο, που ούτε θάμνοι φύτρωναν ούτε χορτάρι. Οι κυνηγοί θα έπρεπε να βαδίσουν τουλάχιστον μία ακόμα ημέρα μέχρι να διακρίνουν στην απόσταση κάποια αραιά, με στρεβλωμένους κλάδους από τον διαρκή άνεμο και μαυρισμένη φλούδα από τον πάγο, δέντρα. Ίσως να έφταναν μέχρι εκεί ως την επόμενη. Μετά από το σημείο αυτό, οι παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών απείχαν μισής μέρας πορεία.

Ο Μέρταγκ προέτρεψε τον δράκο του να κατεβεί σε χαμηλότερα επίπεδα δίνοντας το σήμα να σταματήσει η ομάδα που πια αργοσερνόταν από την κούραση πάνω στη γη. Με την άκρη του ματιού του παρατήρησε, ότι και η Σαφίρα με τον Έραγκον ακολούθησαν την καθοδική πορεία του. Καθ' όλη την διάρκεια της μέρας ο αδελφός του είχε προσπαθήσει δύο φορές να επικοινωνήσει διανοητικά μαζί του. Ο Μέρταγκ όμως είχε αφήσει πεισματικά τον Έραγκον να τριγυρίζει άπραγα στις άκρες του μυαλού του. Την δεύτερη μόνο φορά πλησίασε πετώντας πλάι του με τον Θορν, μόνο και μόνο για να ρωτήσει – με δυσαρέσκεια φωνάζοντάς του δυνατά – τι ήταν ακριβώς αυτό πού ήθελε. Εάν ο Έραγκον είχε τις όποιες απορίες σχετικά με τη διαδρομή τους, δεν είχε παρά να χρησιμοποιήσει τη φωνή του και όχι να γαργαλά τις άκρες του μυαλού του Μέρταγκ.

Ο Θορν προσγειώθηκε σε αρκετή απόσταση από την ομάδα και ο δρακοκαβαλάρης κατέβηκε γοργά από τη σέλα, λύνοντας κατόπιν τους ιμάντες, αφήνοντάς την πάνω στο έδαφος και επιτρέποντας στον δράκο να ξεκουραστεί από το πρόσθετο αυτό βάρος. Ο Έραγκον σε μικρή απόσταση έκανε το ίδιο.

Ο Μέρταγκ άνοιξε τους σάκους του απλώνοντας πάνω στην κρύα, υγρή γη ένα κομμάτι δέρμα. Απάνω εκεί θα κάθονταν, θα μοιράζονταν το ελάχιστο φαγητό τους, εκεί θα άπλωναν τα στρωσίδια τους, εκεί και θα κοιμόνταν. Ξύλα για να ανάψουν μια φωτιά δεν είχαν περισσέψει, ο δρακοκαβαλάρης όμως σκόπευε να ανανεώσει τα εφόδιά του την επόμενη βραδιά χρησιμοποιώντας τις ρίζες από τους στρεβλωμένους θάμνους, που σίγουρα θα συναντούσαν μέχρι τότε. Είδε σε κάποια απόσταση την ομάδα των κυνηγών να καταγίνονται να κατεβάσουν από το κάρο κάποια εφόδιά τους, να ανάβουν μια φωτιά όπου θα μαγείρευαν το βραδινό τους, να απλώνουν τα στρωσίδια τους για τη νύχτα. Οι δύο σιλουέτες των γυναικών ξεχώριζαν καθαρά ανάμεσά τους, το ίδιο και αυτή του λόρδου Φιόρν, όπου βολεύτηκε όσο πιο κοντά μπορούσε στη ζέστα της φωτιάς.

Ο Μέρταγκ άπλωσε πάνω στην δερμάτινη επιφάνεια αυτά τα ελάχιστα τρόφιμα που είχαν περισσέψει προορισμένα για τον ίδιο και τον Έραγκον. Οι δράκοι είχαν φάει από την προηγούμενη το μερτικό τους και τώρα θα έπρεπε να αντέξουν με όσα αποθέματα είχαν ήδη καταναλώσει. Τουλάχιστον μέχρι να φτάσουν κοντά στις παρυφές του δάσους, όπου αγέλες κόκκινων ελαφιών τριγύριζαν στα σύνορα της στέπας βόσκοντας το κοντό χορτάρι. Αν η ομάδα ήταν τυχερή, θα εύρισκαν πολλά τέτοια θηράματα. Αν όχι, τότε θα έπρεπε να εισέλθουν στην επικράτεια των ξωτικών, με όποιον κίνδυνο αυτό συνεπαγόταν.

Μέχρι στιγμής η τύχη τους είχε χαμογελάσει σε παρόμοιες εξορμήσεις. Την μία και μοναδική φορά που κάποια ομάδα πολεμιστών των ξωτικών πλησίαζε, ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν είχαν προλάβει να ειδοποιήσουν τους κυνηγούς τους, ώστε αυτοί εγκαίρως απομακρύνθηκαν. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης δεν επρόκειτο να αφήσει τους ανθρώπους που είχε στην επίβλεψή του στο έλεος των ξωτικών λεπίδων. Η σκέψη όμως να ξεκληρίσουν μια ολόκληρη ομάδα ξωτικών αυτός και ο δράκος του, καθόλου δεν του άρεσε. Απεχθανόταν την προοπτική του να προσθέσει στα τόσα εγκλήματά του, από τον καιρό που υπήρξε σκλάβος του Γκαλμπατόριξ, ένα ακόμα. Πόσο μάλλον, που θα είχε συντελεστεί από αυτόν με ελεύθερη τη βούλησή του. Αν είχαν κάποια παρόμοια συνάντηση και τώρα, ο Μέρταγκ είχε σκοπό να διαπραγματευτεί με τα ξωτικά, ιδίως αφού βρισκόταν και ο Έραγκον κοντά του.

"Δεν θα καθίσουμε μαζί με τους ανθρώπους του χωριού, Μέρταγκ;" Ο Έραγκον πλησίασε κοντά του και στάθηκε πλάι στο στρωμένο στη γη τραπέζι. Η Σαφίρα είχε ήδη βολευτεί στο πλευρό του Θορν, να ξεκουράσει τα φτερά της, να συζητήσει με αυτόν τις εμπειρίες της ημέρας. Τα ρουθούνια του Έραγκον πετάρισαν, ήδη έφτανε ως τη μεριά τους η μυρωδιά από το παστό κρέας, που είχε προστεθεί με στεγνωμένες ρίζες στο τσουκάλι, για να μαγειρευτούν μαζί.

Ο Μέρταγκ ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους. "Δεν είναι κάτι που το συνηθίζω."

Ο Έραγκον έγειρε ανακούρκουδα κοντά του. "Πώς όμως θα γνωρίσω τους ανθρώπους αυτούς καλύτερα, αν δεν συναναστραφώ περισσότερο μαζί τους;" Η προοπτική να πλησιάσει μόνος του την αυτοσχέδια κατασκήνωση δεν φάνηκε καλή ιδές την ώρα εκείνη. Οι κυνηγοί, οι υπηρέτες και ο άρχοντάς τους – πόσο μάλλον οι δύο γυναίκες – θα ήταν κουρασμένοι από τον κόπο την πορείας. Ίσως ο εκνευρισμός και η κούραση ήταν κακοί παράγοντες για περαιτέρω γνωριμία μαζί τους, αν πήγαινε μονάχος. Η παρουσία του Μέρταγκ θα έσπαγε τον πάγο.

Ο αδελφός του τον κοίταξε παγερά με τα γκρίζα σαν ατσάλι μάτια του, η χθεσινοβραδινή συναισθηματική ζεστασιά που είχαν μοιραστεί μέσα στον χώρο της κουζίνας τακτοποιώντας τα σερβίτσια του φαγητού ήδη χαμένη.

"Θα υπάρξουν ευκαιρίες άλλες" είπε μοναχά ο Μέρταγκ, κατόπιν του έγνεψε με το χέρι να βολευτεί πλάι του, να γευτεί το λίγο φαγητό που του αναλογούσε.

Ο Έραγκον κάθισε δυσαρεστημένος, δεν έκανε κίνηση όμως να πάρει στα χέρια το φαγητό του. "Υπολογίζουμε, η Σαφίρα και εγώ, πολλά σ' αυτό το ταξίδι για την γνωριμία μας με αυτούς τους ανθρώπους" πρόσθεσε με στυφό ύφος. "Αν πρέπει να τακτοποιηθούν νοτιότερα, μέσα στα εδάφη του βασιλείου της Ναζουάντα, τότε θα πρέπει σίγουρα να τους γνωρίσω." Ο Έραγκον έτριψε τα παγωμένα του χέρια και φύσηξε μέσα στις παλάμες μια ζεστή ανάσα. Σίγουρα θα ήθελε να πλησιάσει την ζέστη της φωτιάς, να συγχρωτιστεί με αυτούς που είχαν ήδη καθίσει ολόγυρά της. Η μυρωδιά από το ζεστό φαΐ αναστάτωσε το στομάχι του. Η πείνα του ήτανε μεγάλη, για να την καλύψει με τα ελάχιστα φαγώσιμα που πρόσφερε ο Μέρταγκ.

Η αναφορά του ονόματος της Ναζουάντα έκανε την καρδιά του Μέρταγκ να ζεσταθεί λιγάκι. Αποφάσισε να αφήσει στην άκρη την κούραση της μέρας και να εξηγήσει τις προθέσεις του στον Έραγκον. "Θα πλησιάσουμε κοντά τους, αδελφέ· κι αυτό θα γίνει, όμως στην ώρα του. Αύριο ίσως, που ίσως θα έχουμε καταφέρει πετώντας γρηγορότερα να έχουμε κυνηγήσει. Τότε θα μοιραστούμε μαζί με αυτούς την προσφορά μας. Βλέπεις, Έραγκον, δεν συνηθίζω να καταναλώνω ξένες μερίδες φαγητού, όταν εγώ ο ίδιος δεν είμαι σε θέση να τους προσφέρω έστω και λίγο."

Ο Μέρταγκ απόμεινε σιωπηλός αναβλέποντας προς τα μαβιά σύννεφα του δειλινού που όλο πλησίαζε. Σε λίγο το παγωμένο πέπλο της νύχτας θα κάλυπτε την άγονη πεδιάδα. Ο Έραγκον πλάι του συμφώνησε κι αυτός με την εξήγηση του αδελφού του.

"Ίσως αργότερα… όταν το δείπνο τους θα έχει τελειώσει, ίσως τότε να πλησιάσουμε κι εμείς, να ζεσταθούμε." Με ένα μελαγχολικό βλέμμα που έριξε προς την ομήγυρη, δήλωνε καθαρά, ότι θα προτιμούσε να βρίσκεται κοντά στην ζέστη της φωτιάς τους, έστω και νηστικός.

"Ίσως!" Η κοφτή απόκριση του Μέρταγκ υπονοούσε, ότι καλύτερα θα ήταν να παραμείνουν και οι δύο εκεί όπου βρίσκονταν. Οι καβαλάρηδες των δράκων μπορούσαν να αναζητήσουν την ζεστασιά στο πλευρό των δύο συντρόφων τους. Δεν είχαν τόση ανάγκη την φωτιά των ανθρώπων.

Οι δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες γεύτηκαν το λιγοστό τους δείπνο, κατόπιν κάθισαν αμίλητοι ο ένας πλάι στον άλλον, ο νους και των δύο συνδεδεμένος με αυτόν των δράκων. Αν μέσα στη σκέψη τους υπήρξαν αναμνήσεις από την άλλοτε περιοδεία τους στη γη της Αλαγαισίας, τότε που κρύβονταν και οι δύο κυνηγημένοι από τους στρατιώτες και τους πράκτορες του Γκαλμπατόριξ, δεν το έδειξαν. Η νύχτα ήρθε και σκέπασε την πεδιάδα, με μόνο φως τη λάμψη από τη φωτιά των κυνηγών σε κοντινή απόσταση, ο άνεμος να παρασέρνει τις σπίθες της φωτιάς πάνω από την κατασκήνωση. Φωνές και γέλια ακούστηκαν για μια στιγμή από το μέρος των κατοίκων του χωριού, θόρυβοι που έσπασαν τη σιγαλιά της πεδιάδας. Ο Θορν έστρεψε το μεγαλόπρεπο κεφάλι του τεντώνοντας τον μακρύ λαιμό του προς τη μεριά τους. Η Σαφίρα σφίχτηκε στο πλευρό του. Οι δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες κάθονταν με τις πλάτες στραμμένες προς την κατασκήνωση, έχοντας οπτική επαφή με τους δύο δράκους, οι σκέψεις του κάθε ενός χαμένες στον εαυτό του. Η σιωπή ανάμεσά τους μάκρυνε τον χρόνο. Πάνω τους σύννεφα πυκνά κάλυψαν τον θόλο του ουρανού σκεπάζοντας το φως των άστρων.

Ο Έραγκον εξέτασε τα σύννεφα αυτά με ανησυχία. "Λες να αρχίσει και πάλι να χιονίζει αύριο;"

"Δεν το νομίζω. Τα σύννεφα θα παρασύρει ο άνεμος και…" Ο Μέρταγκ έπαψε απότομα να μιλά αφήνοντας μισή την πρόταση στα χείλη του. Κάποιος, ή μάλλον κάποια, αφήνοντας την κατασκήνωση των κυνηγών πλησίαζε.

Η Νολβέν φανερώθηκε μέσα από τα πέπλα της νύχτας. Βάδιζε προσεκτικά στο κρύο έδαφος, το σπαρμένο με πέτρες, κρατώντας στο κάθε ένα της χέρι από μια γαβάθα αχνιστό φαΐ. "Άρχοντές μου;"

Στο άκουσμα της φωνής της οι καβαλάρηδες σηκώθηκαν. Ο Μέρταγκ στάθηκε μπροστά της μονοκόμματος, ο Έραγκον έκλινε το κεφάλι σε έναν ελαφρύ χαιρετισμό προς την νέα κοπέλα.

"Άρχοντές μου," συνέχισε εκείνη "δεχτείτε, παρακαλώ, να μοιραστείτε μαζί μας το φτωχικό μας δείπνο" και έτεινε προς τη μεριά τους τις γαβάθες.

Στον τόνο της φωνής της ξεχώριζε ένα ελαφρύ τρέμολο. Ο Μέρταγκ στράφηκε προς το μέρος της φωτιάς, για να διακρίνει μέσα στην λάμψη τη σιλουέτα του λόρδου Φιόρν. Ο πονηρός αυλικός είχε στρέψει προς αυτούς και παρατηρούσε την εξέλιξη της συνάντησης με αμέριστο ενδιαφέρον. Γιατί αποφάσισε να στείλει φορτωμένη την θυγατέρα του; Γιατί όχι κάποιον από τους υπηρέτες του, ή τους κυνηγούς-στρατιώτες; Ο Μέρταγκ συνοφρυώθηκε. Στον κρόταφό του άρχισε να πάλλεται ρυθμικά η γαλανή φλόγα. Η ματιά του καρφώθηκε κοφτερή πάνω στην κοπέλα, που φάνηκε να τρέμει μπρος του.

"Ευχαριστούμε, δεσποσύνη," αποκρίθηκε ψυχρά "μα μόλις δειπνήσαμε."

Η κοπέλα δάγκωσε ελαφρά το κάτω χείλος ολοφάνερα απογοητευμένη, ίσως και τρομαγμένη από το απότομο ύφος του.

"Ίσως θα θέλατε να μας συντροφεύσετε τότε πλάι στην ζέστη της φωτιάς…"

Για να προλάβει την απόκριση του Έραγκον, που ολοφάνερα ήταν πανέτοιμος να δεχτεί την ευγενική πρόσκληση, ο Μέρταγκ βιάστηκε και πάλι να πάρει τον λόγο. "Ευχαριστούμε, αλλά όχι! Όχι τουλάχιστον απόψε."

Κοφτή αλλά αποφασιστική η άρνησή του, προκάλεσε στην κοπέλα ολοφάνερη θλίψη. Τα όμορφα μάτια της γυάλισαν στην σκοτεινιά, πλημμυρισμένα με δυο λίμνες δακρύων, που απέφυγε να χύσει. Ανοιγόκλεισε πολλές φορές γοργά τα βλέφαρα και λύγισε ελάχιστα το γόνατό της προσφέροντας και στους δύο μία μικρή υπόκλιση. Κατόπιν στράφηκε σιωπηλά να φύγει, αθόρυβη όσο όταν είχε έρθει. Ο Μέρταγκ απόμεινε ασάλευτος να την παρατηρεί ν' απομακρύνεται με τον αργό βηματισμό της, μέχρι που το σκοτάδι της νύχτας την κατάπιε.

"Τι είναι και πάλι τούτο;" μουρμούρισε με αποδοκιμασία πλάι του ο Έραγκον. "Δεν είπαμε πως…"

"Αύριο!" δήλωσε ορθά-κοφτά ο Μέρταγκ και δίχως να δώσει στην συζήτηση συνέχεια, πλάγιασε μέσα στα σκεπάσματα και γύρισε απότομα την πλάτη προς το φως. Ό,τι κι αν ήταν αυτό το οποίο σκόπευε να επιτύχει ο πονηρός λόρδος Φιόρν στέλνοντας μονάχη σ' αυτούς την θυγατέρα του, δεν θα εύρισκε την παραμικρή βοήθεια στον σκοπό του από τη μεριά του Μέρταγκ.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)

**A/N: To Dream Plane,**

Lord Feaorn's plan was to use the beauty and innocence of his daughter to trap Murtagh around him for his own protection. Since Eragon has appeared, the cunning lord has extended the same trap to include the younger rider. He is planning to use Eragon's fine relation with the High Queen Nasuada, to gain benefit for himself. Of course Nolwen has no idea about it. I have mentioned his plan in earlier chapters. If there is anything you do not understand after the google translation, send me a note and I will gladly explain. Thank you very much for your review and support.


	29. Chapter 29

Όπου η Νολβέν νοιώθει μεγάλη θλίψη, ενώ ο Έραγκον και ο Μέρταγκ μάταια αναζητούν το πρώτο κυνήγι στην περιοχή.

* * *

**A/N: To Dream Plane**,

To answer to your question, Murtagh is an extremely proud man. He wouldn't like the dragonriders to join the villagers, since they had nothing to offer to the common meal or any wood for the common fire. However, he told Eragon that they will join the group of the hunters during the following evening. Plus Murtagh has noticed that lord Feorn is trying to use the graces of his daughter for his own benefit, a thing that Murtagh disaprouves. Thaks again for your review. :D

* * *

**Βορράς **

**Κεφάλαιο 29**

Οι άντρες από την ομάδα των κυνηγών έστρωναν ένας-ένας τα στρωσίδια τους, κατόπιν πλάγιαζαν να κοιμηθούν, αφού προηγουμένως είχαν μοιράσει μεταξύ τους τις σκοπιές που θα φυλούσαν για τη νύχτα. H Νολβέν πλάγιασε και αυτή στο πλευρό της υπηρέτριας, της μοναδικής άλλης γυναίκας που είχε συνοδέψει την αρχοντοπούλα από το χωριό σε τούτο το κυνήγι. Οι δύο γυναίκες είχαν αρχικά στρώσει να κοιμηθούν κάπου παράμερα, μετά όμως από την επιμονή του Γιαν Σβένσον είχαν μετακινήσει τα στρωσίδια τους στο κέντρο της κατασκήνωσης. Αναγκαστικά όλοι οι άντρες παραμέρισαν πρόθυμα, αφήνοντας τις δύο γυναίκες να πλαγιάσουν πλάι στην σχεδόν εξαντλημένη φωτιά. Η φλόγα που κατέτρωγε τα ξύλα είχε εδώ και ώρα καταλαγιάσει και υλικό να την τροφοδοτήσουν άλλο δεν μπορούσαν να διαθέσουν. Σε λίγο θα έσβηνε αφήνοντας μονάχα κάρβουνα που καπνίζουν να διασκορπίζονται από τον δυνατό άνεμο της πεδιάδας. Υπήρχε ακόμα μικρή ποσότητα ξύλων μέσα στο κάρο με τα εφόδιά, ήταν δεν ήταν όμως αρκετή για το μαγείρεμα του φαγητού τους κατά την στάση της επόμενης νύχτας. Το να συναντήσουν εδάφη με ξυλεία ικανή για μια ολονύκτια φωτιά μέχρι τότε, φάνταζε κάπως δύσκολο.

Εκτός από τους δύο άντρες που θα φύλαγαν την πρώτη σκοπιά μαζί, όλοι οι υπόλοιποι πλάγιασαν ο ένας δίπλα στον άλλον για να ζεσταίνονται. Ήταν τόσο μεγάλη η κούραση από την πορεία της ημέρας, που σε χρόνο ελάχιστο ακούστηκαν οι βαριές ανάσες των κοιμισμένων.

Η Νολβέν σκεπάστηκε όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε κι έχωσε το πρόσωπό της μέσα στις γούνες και τα μάλλινα πιέζοντας με δύναμη τα μάτια, να μην κλάψει. Μια επαναλαμβανόμενη αναρρόφηση της μύτης που της ξέφυγε προκάλεσε την απορία της καμαριέρας, που είχε πλαγιάσει δίπλα της.

"Τι σας συμβαίνει, δεσποινίς;" Είχε ρωτήσει η γυναίκα. "Νοιώθετε άσχημα; Πονάτε κάπου;"

"Τίποτε, μα τίποτε δεν είναι" αποκρίθηκε η Νολβέν. "Μονάχα είμαι κουρασμένη. Κοιμήσου τώρα, μην ενοχλήσουμε τους άλλους."

Με μια ματιά που έριξε τριγύρω της η όμορφη κόρη είδε πως ο πατέρας της είχε πλαγιάσει στον απάγκιο χώρο πλάι στο κάρο από τη μία μεριά και σε έναν δέμα με εφόδια από την άλλη. Ο λόρδος Φιόρν είχε βολευτεί όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε. Μπορεί να είχε ήδη κοιμηθεί ταλαιπωρημένος από το ταξίδι της ημέρας, γιατί η ρυθμική ανάσα του κάτι τέτοιο υποδήλωνε. Οι υπόλοιποι κυνηγοί είχαν βολευτεί σε αρκετή από τη φωτιά απόσταση. Η Νολβέν μπορούσε να διακρίνει τα σώματά τους πλαγιασμένα το ένα κοντά στο άλλο για να ζεσταίνονται. Ο ήχος από το βαρύ ροχαλητό τους έφτανε μέχρι τα αυτιά της, για να σκορπιστεί κατόπιν στην πλατιά πεδιάδα. Οι δύο άντρες που είχαν αναλάβει τη νυχτερινή φρουρά κάθονταν, ο ένας στη μία και ο άλλος στην αντίθετη μεριά της κατασκήνωσης, πάνοπλοι και πανέτοιμοι για όλα.

Η κοπέλα τόλμησε μια κλεφτή ματιά προς το σημείο που οι δύο σκοτεινοί όγκοι, τα σώματα των δράκων, διαγράφονταν καθαρά μέσα στο νυχτερινό σκοτάδι. Κάπου κοντά τους θα ήταν σίγουρα πλαγιασμένοι και οι καβαλάρηδες. Η Νολβέν ένοιωσε καυτά τα δάκρυα να κυλούν πάνω στα μάγουλά της βρέχοντας το πηγούνι της, σταλάζοντας πάνω στις γούνες. Ο άρχοντάς της όχι μονάχα δεν είχε αποδεχτεί την προσφορά του φαγητού, είχε ακόμα αποφύγει να πλησιάσει τη φωτιά που όλοι οι άλλοι κάθονταν. Να ήταν αιτία η πρωινή άρνησή της, να ταξιδέψει μαζί του πετώντας με τον δράκο του; Τον είχε μήπως προσβάλει; Ή μήπως έφταιγε, το ότι επιθυμούσε να απομονωθεί παρέα με τον άλλον δρακοκαβαλάρη; Η Νολβέν δεν θα μπορούσε να εξηγήσει την απότομη συμπεριφορά του Μέρταγκ, μιας και ποτέ πιο πριν δεν της είχε μιλήσει απότομα και πάντοτε είχε συμπεριφερθεί με μεγάλη ευγένεια.

Η κοπέλα στέναξε σφουγγίζοντας με την παλάμη του χεριού το δάκρυ. Οι ώρες της προηγούμενης βραδιάς, όλες αυτές που είχε περάσει μαζί με τους γονείς και τους κατοίκους του χωριού τους στα δωμάτια του δρακοκαβαλάρη και γύρω από το τραπέζι του φάνταζαν τόσο μακρινοί στην ευαίσθητη κόρη. Έστρεψε λυπημένη στο άλλο της πλευρό, κοιτάζοντας προς τα κάρβουνα της φωτιάς που λίγο-λίγο έσβηναν. Το κρύο γύρω της γινόταν αισθητό, όμως αυτό ελάχιστα την απασχολούσε. Το μέλημά της όλο ήταν να ανακαλύψει την αιτία, που ο άρχοντάς της είχε για πρώτη του φορά αρνηθεί την προσφορά και πρόσκλησή της. Γοργά αποφάσισε ότι εκείνος σε τίποτε δεν έφταιγε. Το λάθος ήταν ολοσχερώς δικό της, που το ίδιο εκείνο πρωινό πριν ξεκινήσουν τον προσέβαλε. Ποτέ πιο πριν ο άρχοντάς της Μέρταγκ δεν είχε καταδεχτεί να μοιραστεί την θέση του στις πλάτες του δράκου με κάποιον από τους κατοίκους της μικρής κοινότητάς τους. Την πρώτη και μοναδική φορά που το είχε κάνει, συνάντησε την αγενέστατη άρνησή της. Ο λόρδος πατέρας της είχε αποφύγει να επιπλήξει την άξεστη συμπεριφορά της μπροστά σε όλους, σίγουρα όμως το επεφύλασσε γι' αυτήν, όταν θα επέστρεφαν στο σπίτι τους. Η Νολβέν μπορούσε να φανταστεί ακόμα και το αποδοκιμαστικό βλέμμα της λαίδης Λίντα, όταν θα μάθαινε την άτοπη συμπεριφορά της κόρης της. Αχ, η ανόητη, τι είχε κάνει; Αφού δεν ήταν άξια να προσφέρει λίγη ευγένεια στον άρχοντα προστάτη τους, τον πάντοτε καλότροπο και καταδεκτικό μαζί τους, πώς ήταν δυνατόν να ισχυρίζεται ότι τον θαυμάζει απεριόριστα, ακόμα και ότι ίσως τον… αγαπά;

Η νεαρή κοπέλα, σκέπασε τελείως το πρόσωπο και το κεφάλι της για να μην φαίνονται τα δάκρυά της και αναλύθηκε σε βουβούς λυγμούς, που έβγαιναν κατ' ευθείαν από την καρδιά της. Το να νοιώθει διαρκώς την παρουσία του δρακοκαβαλάρη Μέρταγκ τόσο κοντά της, ταυτόχρονα και τόσο μακριά απ' αυτήν, ήταν μαρτύριο ούτως ή άλλως γι' αυτήν αβάσταχτο. Το να πιστεύει ότι είχε προσβάλει εκείνον και τον δράκο του, φάνταζε στο μυαλό της έγκλημα μεγάλο, κάτι σαν προδοσία προς το πρόσωπό του.

Αποκαμωμένη καθώς ήταν από τους κόπους της ημέρας, το σιωπηλό της κλάμα λίγο-λίγο την νανούρισε. Προτού βρεθεί στο κατώφλι του ύπνου, επέτρεψε στην απελπισία της να παρηγορηθεί από πιο αισιόδοξες σκέψεις. Κατά την ερχόμενη ημέρα _όφειλε_ να φροντίσει να τα αλλάξει όλα προς το καλύτερο. Θα έπρεπε να βρει τον τρόπο, να πλησιάσει και πάλι τον άρχοντά της, να εξιλεωθεί για την προσβολή της προς αυτόν. Ο άρχοντας Μέρταγκ υπεράσπιζε την ασφάλεια όλων τους κατά τη διάρκεια του ταξιδιού τους. Χωρίς τη βοήθεια τη δική του και του δράκου του θα ήσαν χαμένοι. Το τελευταίο που θα έπρεπε να κάνουν, θα ήταν να γίνονται αντιπαθητικοί και προσβλητικοί προς τον ευεργέτη. Πάνω όμως από όλα, η Νολβέν δεν θα άντεχε συναισθηματικά άλλη απόρριψή του, χωρίς ο συναισθηματικός της κόσμος να θρυμματιστεί σε κομμάτια.

* * *

"Εκεί κάτω!" Η φωνή του Έραγκον ακούστηκε ενθουσιώδης. Ήταν ο πρώτος που είχε ανακαλύψει ότι εδώ και ώρα έψαχναν, με τους δράκους να πετούν όσο πιο χαμηλά μπορούσαν πάνω από τη γη ανιχνεύοντας την έρημη πεδιάδα. Το άγονο, παγωμένο και πετρώδες έδαφος είχε εδώ και λίγες ώρες αντικατασταθεί από μπαλώματα ξεραμένου χόρτου, που πρόβαλαν εδώ κι εκεί ανάμεσα απ' τον πάγο. Ο πρώτος σκεβρωμένος θάμνος φάνηκε να τεντώνει τα στρεβλά κλαδιά του ανάμεσα σε τούτη την άσημη βλάστηση. Τριγύρω από αυτόν ξεχώρισαν κι άλλοι, μαύρες σκιές νεκρές δίχως καρπούς ή φύλλα, καμένοι από το χιόνι. "Οι πρώτοι θάμνοι!" αναφώνησε ο νεώτερος αδελφός οδηγώντας τη Σαφίρα του να προσγειωθεί στη γη κοντά στο εύρημά του.

Η ομάδα των κυνηγών είχε απομείνει πολύ πίσω, κουρασμένοι καθώς βάδιζαν σκυφτοί καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια της ημέρας. Κόντευε πια το σούρουπο και τα μουντά σύννεφα είχαν κατέβει χαμηλά σκεπάζοντας την πεδιάδα, καλύπτοντας το χλωμό φως ενός ήλιου που φάνταζε να μην έχει ανατείλει καν. Ο Έραγκον με τη Σαφίρα και ο Μέρταγκ με τον Θορν είχαν προσπεράσει την ομάδα ελέγχοντας για ανεύρεση ξυλείας. Ακόμα ήλπιζαν, ότι θα κατάφερναν να συναντήσουν και κάποια μικρή ομάδα από άλκες, που είχε ίσως ξεστρατίσει από τις παρυφές του δάσους. Αν ήταν τόσο τυχεροί, όχι μονάχα οι δράκοι τους θα τρέφονταν, αλλά κι αυτοί οι ίδιοι.

Ο Μέρταγκ οδήγησε τον Θορν να προσγειωθεί κοντά στη Σαφίρα. Με μία κίνηση γοργή ξεπέζεψε και τέντωσε τα μέλη του να ξεμουδιάσουν. Τριγύρω του ο κόσμος είχε αρχίζει να σκοτεινιάζει και ομίχλες κάλυπταν γοργά την πεδιάδα. "Πολύ φοβάμαι, ότι οι άνθρωποι του χωριού θ' αναγκαστούν απόψε να μοιραστούν το λίγο φαγητό τους και μαζί μας" δήλωσε. "Οι δράκοι θα μπορούσαν ίσως να πετάξουν μακρύτερα, να κυνηγήσουν, αυτό όμως θα σήμαινε ότι εμείς οι δύο θα έπρεπε να επιστρέψουμε στην ομάδα των κυνηγών με τα πόδια." Το ύφος του δρακοκαβαλάρη δήλωνε, ότι αυτό το τελευταίο ήταν κάτι που δεν θα του άρεσε καθόλου. "Αφού μέχρι τώρα δεν συναντήσαμε κάποια ομάδα ελαφιών, οι πιθανότητες να υπάρχουν εδώ γύρω είναι ελάχιστες."

"Τουλάχιστον δεν θα επιστρέψουμε στην ομάδα των κυνηγών με άδεια χέρια. Μπορούμε τουλάχιστον να τους τροφοδοτήσουμε με λίγα ξύλα." Ο Έραγκον είχε αρχίσει ήδη να χρησιμοποιεί την λεπίδα του Μπρίσινγκρ για την επίπονη δουλειά του να κόψει τα αγκαθωτά κλαδιά των θάμνων. Η Σαφίρα πλάι του παρατηρούσε τις κινήσεις του καβαλάρη της με ενδιαφέρον.

Τέλος η δράκαινα έχωσε τα γαμψά νύχια της στη γη, ξεριζώνοντας όλο τον ξυλώδη βλαστό με μία απότομη κίνησή της. _"Έτσι είναι πιο εύκολο, μικρούλη."_

_"Σ' ευχαριστώ, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα. Χωρίς εσένα τι θα έκανα;" _παραδέχτηκε ο Έραγκον.

_"Θα τα κατάφερνες μία χαρά. Γιατί όμως να κοπιάζεις, αφού έχεις εμένα;"_

Κύματα αγάπης έλουσαν τη δράκαινα προερχόμενα από το νου και την καρδιά του καβαλάρη. Πλάι του ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν είχαν βαλθεί να ξεριζώσουν και άλλους θάμνους. Τουλάχιστον τη νύχτα αυτή θα είχαν ξύλα για να κάψουν. Θα μπορούσαν να μοιραστούν την συντροφιά των κυνηγών γύρω από τη φωτιά της κατασκήνωσης, μία κούπα με ζεστό φαΐ, λίγη κουβέντα.

Το σκοτάδι είχε σκεπάσει για τα καλά την πεδιάδα όταν επέστρεψαν, η λάμψη της φωτιάς να οδηγεί τα φτερά των δράκων προς την κατασκήνωση που οι άνθρωποι είχαν ήδη στήσει. Η μυρωδιά του φαγητού έφτασε μέχρι τα ρουθούνια του Έραγκον και ένοιωσε το στόμα του να υγραίνεται. Το στομάχι του ήδη γουργούριζε από την πείνα.

_"Δεν μου έρχεται καλά, να τρώω εγώ κι εσύ μονάχα να κοιτάς, Σαφίρα."_

_"Θα είμαι μια χαρά, μικρούλη. Εγώ και ο Θορν είμαστε δράκοι. Οι δράκοι έχουμε αποθέματα στο σώμα μας κι αντέχουμε την πείνα" _του είπε εκείνη. _"Επίσης μην ξεχνάς, ότι σε δύο μέρες πορεία θα έχουμε βρεθεί κοντά στο δάσος των ξωτικών, όπου σίγουρα θα υπάρχουν πολλά θηράματα, για να κορέσουμε την πείνα μας." _

Με βαριά πατήματα οι δύο δράκοι ακολούθησαν τους καβαλάρηδες στην περιφέρεια της κατασκήνωσης των ανθρώπων. Η παρουσία τους προκάλεσε τη σιωπή στην πολύβουη συντροφιά και όλοι έριξαν προς την μεριά τους ανήσυχες ματιές. Όταν όμως τα ξύλα από τους θάμνους ξεφορτώθηκαν, οι κυνηγοί έσπευσαν να τους καλοδεχτούν κοντά τους.

Ο άρχοντας Φιόρν ήταν ο πρώτος που είχε σηκωθεί από τη θέση του, αρχίζοντας τις διαρκείς, επίπονες για τη μέση υποκλίσεις. "Ευγενικοί άρχοντες και γενναίοι δράκοι, ευαρεστηθείτε, παρακαλώ, να μοιραστείτε μαζί μας τη ζέστη της φωτιάς μας. Το φαγητό μας, που η ίδια η θυγατέρα μου επιμελήθηκε, θα είναι πολύ σύντομα έτοιμο."

Με τα λόγια του λόρδου Φιόρν, ο Έραγκον παρατήρησε την ολοφάνερη δυσφορία του Μέρταγκ. Τα φρύδια του αδελφού του έσμιξαν, το βλέμμα σκοτείνιασε και τα χείλη σφίχτηκαν με θυμό. Παρ' όλα αυτά, παρέδωσε την ξυλεία στα χέρια του κοντινότερου σ' αυτόν άντρα και κάθισε δίχως αντίρρηση στη θέση που ο λόρδος Φιόρν υποδείκνυε.

Ο Έραγκον ένευσε ευγενικά στον λόρδο. "Ευχαριστούμε, άρχοντα, για την πρόσκληση, την οποία με χαρά αποδεχόμαστε" αποκρίθηκε στις φιλοφρονήσεις του Φιόρν. Ταυτόχρονα ρίχνοντας μια ματιά προς το μέρος των δράκων, που είχαν βολευτεί σε κοντινή απόσταση γύρω από την κατασκήνωση, γέλασε μέσα του με τη σκέψη, ότι ο λόρδος του Γκίλ'ιντ έθετε το μικρό τσουκάλι με το λίγο φαγητό της ομάδας του στη διάθεση της Σαφίρα και του Θορν. Έτσι όπως είχε διατυπώσει την πρόσκλησή του, η προσφορά περιελάμβανε και τους δράκους.

_"Να του πεις, ότι εμείς οι δύο θα γευματίσουμε άλλη φορά" _δήλωσε η Σαφίρα συμμεριζόμενη και αυτή την ευθυμία του καβαλάρη της. _"Εκτός εάν η προσφορά του περιλαμβάνει κάποιο βαρέλι μπύρα, όπως εκείνη των νάνων."_

Ο Έραγκον κάθισε στο πλευρό του Μέρταγκ, ενώ ο λόρδος Φιόρν βολεύτηκε και πάλι πάνω στις γούνες του στην απέναντι από αυτούς μεριά της φωτιάς. Ανάμεσά τους το τσουκάλι που σιγόβραζε συνέχισε να σκορπίζει γύρω του τις ευωδιαστές μυρωδιές του. Η νεαρή κόρη του λόρδου, η Νολβέν, πλησίασε δειλά με μια μικρή υπόκλιση προς τη μεριά τους, ρίχνοντας μέσα στο βραστό της κάποιο βότανο που θα νοστίμευε το περιεχόμενο της χύτρας περισσότερο. Ο Έραγκον ανασηκώθηκε χαμογελώντας της γλυκά, πρόσεξε όμως δίπλα του τον Μέρταγκ να παραμένει βλοσυρός, με το βλέμμα του αποκλειστικά στραμμένο πάνω στις φλόγες της φωτιάς. Κάποιος από τους κυνηγούς βιάστηκε να προσθέσει λίγη από την ξυλεία του θάμνου τριγύρω από το τσουκάλι και η φωτιά ζωήρεψε. Σύννεφα μαύρου καπνού υψώθηκαν προς τα επάνω και σπίθες ξεπήδησαν, που παρασύρθηκαν από τον άνεμο.

"Παρακαλώ, μην δυναμώνετε ακόμα τη φωτιά" παρατήρησε η ωραία κόρη. "Το σιγανό βράσιμο ίσως αργήσει για λίγη ώρα ακόμα το φαγητό μας, στο τέλος όμως αυτό θα είναι νοστιμότερο." Κατόπιν η Νολβέν αποσύρθηκε κοντά στην υπηρέτριά της, για να φροντίσουν για τα σκεύη αραδιάζοντας κούπες, γαβάθες και κουτάλια επάνω σε ένα απλωμένο στη γη δέρμα.

Ο Έραγκον δεν μπόρεσε να μην σκεφτεί, ότι με την πείνα που είχαν, ότι και να έβγαινε από το τσουκάλι της Νολβέν σίγουρα θα το κατανάλωναν με ευχαρίστηση μεγάλη. Ο Μέρταγκ πλάι του στράφηκε προς την μεριά του, σαν να προκαλούσε αυτόν να αρχίσει μία συζήτηση. Ο λόρδος Φιόρν φαινόταν έτοιμος να ανταποκριθεί με ένα ακόμα κύμα από αυλικές ευγένειες. Η φωνή όμως που ακούστηκε δεν ήταν η δική του, αλλά του Γιάν Σβένσον.

"Άρχοντα δρακοκαβαλάρη, σε πόση περίπου απόσταση από την κατασκήνωση συνάντησες αυτούς τους θάμνους;" ρώτησε ο Γιάν ξεφορτώνοντας από την χειράμαξα ένα δεμάτι δέρματα και γούνες. Ο αξιωματικός από το Γκίλ'ιντ ήταν άντρας πρακτικός. Το μόνο που τον ενδιέφερε ήταν να υπολογίσει τον χρόνο που απέμενε μέχρι την εύρεση τροφής. Όσα έβραζαν τη στιγμή εκείνη μέσα στο τσουκάλι τους, ήσαν τα τελευταία από τα εφόδιά τους. Ακόμα κι αν θα ήταν δυνατόν να φυλαχτούν κάποια υπόλοιπα από το σημερινό τους δείπνο, αν μέχρι αύριο την ίδια ώρα δεν εύρισκαν κυνήγι, μονάχα οι δύο γυναίκες και ο άρχοντας Φιόρν θα έτρωγαν.

"Αν ξεκινήσουμε πολύ πρωί μόλις θα ξημερώσει, θα χρειαστεί ίσως μισής ημέρας ταξίδι με τα πόδια έως εκεί." Για πρώτη φορά ακούστηκε η βαριά φωνή του Μέρταγκ, δύσθυμη και διανθισμένη με άκεφο εκνευρισμό. Σε άλλες εξορμήσεις τους είχαν συναντήσει μικρές αγέλες, ή κάποια παραστρατημένα ζώα, που το κρέας και του ενός από αυτά θα αρκούσε για να τραφεί η ομάδα για δύο ημέρες. Απόψε, παρ' όλο που είχε αφήσει τις αισθήσεις του να πλανηθούν στην απόσταση, είχε σταθεί αδύνατον να νοιώσει άλλη ζωή εκτός από τη δική τους και των δράκων τους. Αν ήταν τυχεροί, τα μέλη της ομάδας που βάδιζε στο έδαφος ίσως μέχρι το ερχόμενο σούρουπο θα συναντούσαν κάποιους βολβούς ή τρυφερές ρίζες. Αλλιώς… Ο Μέρταγκ ένοιωθε δυσάρεστα. Τον εκνευρισμό του από την παρουσία του άρχοντα Φιόρν, και τις πονηριές που αυτός μηχανευόταν, συνδαύλιζε το ότι δεν ήταν σε θέση να προσφέρει κάτι τόσο χρειώδες στους ανθρώπους που βρίσκονταν κάτω από την επίβλεψή του.

Η Νολβέν πλησίασε και πάλι το τσουκάλι με χαμηλωμένα στη γη τα μάτια και βάλθηκε να ανακατεύει το περιεχόμενό του με μια ξύλινη κουτάλα. Ο Έραγκον είδε τον Μέρταγκ να κρατά επιδεικτικά το βλέμμα μακριά της, η ράχη του αλύγιστη, τα χείλη σφιγμένα. Έπιασε όμως τη ματιά του λόρδου Φιόρν να στρέφεται από την κόρη προς τον δρακοκαβαλάρη και πάλι πίσω, κατόπιν να γυρίζει όλο ενδιαφέρον προς τη μεριά του παρατηρώντας τον εξεταστικά. Παρά το ευγενικό του βλέμμα, στα βάθη των ματιών αυτών ο Έραγκον μπορούσε να διαισθανθεί σχέδιο και συνομωσία. Κάτι προφανώς εξυφαινόταν μέσα στο έξυπνο και πονηρό μυαλό του λόρδου, κάτι που ο Μέρταγκ μάλλον είχε υποπτευθεί. Ο Έραγκον σημείωσε με το νου του να συζητήσουν με τον αδελφό του σχετικά αργότερα.

_"Δεν μου αρέσει ο άνθρωπος αυτός, μικρούλη" _παρατήρησε επηρεασμένη από τις σκέψεις του η Σαφίρα. _"Να τον προσέχεις!"_

_"Αυτό ακριβώς προτίθεμαι να κάνω, γλυκιά μου Σαφίρα" _συμφώνησε κι ο Έραγκον μαζί της.

_"Μέρταγκ, μην είσαι υπερβολικός στις εκδηλώσεις δυσαρέσκειας" _μάλωσε ο Θορν τον καβαλάρη του_. "Το κορίτσι του λόρδου Φιόρν δεν φταίει σε τίποτε, αν ο πατέρας της είναι δολοπλόκος. Επιπροσθέτως ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα έχουν αντιληφθεί τη απαρέσκειά σου. Θέλεις να δημιουργηθούν καχυποψίες προς αυτούς τους ανθρώπους και τριβές ανάμεσά σας;"_

Ο Μέρταγκ άκουσε τα λόγια του Θορν λαμβάνοντάς τα σοβαρά υπ' όψιν του. Ο κόκκινος δράκος είχε δίκιο, όπως πάντα. Ο καβαλάρης του δεν ήθελε να είναι αυτός αιτία, να διαλυθεί το όνειρό του να ταξιδέψουν προς τη γη των δράκων. Ρίχνοντας μία καθησυχαστική ματιά προς τη μεριά του ο Μέρταγκ χαλάρωσε. Από την προηγούμενη ημέρα που ξεκίνησαν την πορεία τους είχε βαριά διάθεση, δίχως και ο ίδιος να μπορεί να εξηγήσει το γιατί. Στο να δημιουργήσει τεταμένη ατμόσφαιρα ανάμεσα στον ίδιον και τους άλλους, δεν θα εύρισκε εκεί τη λύση στους φόβους και ανησυχίες του. Κατά τη διάρκεια των δύο αυτών ημερών η σκέψη του είχε στραφεί πολλές φορές στη Ναζουάντα και σε μία πιθανή συνάντηση μαζί της, όταν και αν οι άνθρωποι που είχε πέντε χρόνους κάτω από την κηδεμονία του θα μπορούσαν να εγκατασταθούν και πάλι στο βασίλειό της. Πώς θα εξελισσόταν μια επαφή του με την καινούρια βασίλισσα; Τι επιπτώσεις θα είχε η επαφή αυτή επάνω στον ψυχισμό του;

_"Ζήσαμε μόνοι, εσύ κι εγώ, για αρκετό διάστημα" _συμπλήρωσε τις σκέψεις του ο Θορν. _"Θα πρέπει να επιτρέψουμε πια στους εαυτούς μας να κάνουν όνειρα, να σχεδιάσουν για το μέλλον αφήνοντας πίσω την αυτοτιμωρία."_

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν μπόρεσε να μην συμφωνήσει μαζί του.

Ο Γιάν Σβένσον και κάποιοι ακόμα από τους άντρες του ενώθηκαν με όσους κάθονταν ήδη γύρω από τη φωτιά. Η μυρωδιά του φαγητού συνέχισε να ξεχύνεται ευωδιαστή από το τσουκάλι κι όλων τα μάτια παρατηρούσαν τις κινήσεις των δύο γυναικών γεμάτα ελπίδα. Μια πεινασμένη σιωπή απλώθηκε ανάμεσά τους. Η κούραση της ολοήμερης πορείας συνέβαλε στη βαριά τους διάθεση. Ο χρόνος μάκρυνε και οι μόνοι ήχοι που ακούγονταν ήταν το τριζοβόλημα της φωτιάς, που κατάκαιγε το ξύλο. Ένα περιστασιακό βήξιμο ή βογκητό πόνου επέτεινε την αναμονή.

Τέλος η Νολβέν επέστρεψε στη φωτιά, για να δοκιμάσει διακριτικά τα αποτελέσματα της μαγειρικής της. Σαν έγνεψε στην υπηρέτρια ν' αρχίσει να φέρνει τις αδειανές γαβάθες για να γεμίσουν, στενάγματα ανακούφισης ακούστηκαν. Στον Έραγκον δεν διέφυγε, ότι η πρώτη γαβάθα με φαγητό που σερβιρίστηκε προσφέρθηκε από τα χέρια της Νολβέν στον Μέρταγκ. Δεν του διέφυγε επίσης, ότι ο αδελφός του αποδέχτηκε την προσφορά καρφώνοντας τα μάτια του μέσα στα δικά της, αργοπορώντας να τραβήξει προς τη μεριά του το κύπελλο από τα χέρια της, αφήνοντας τα δάχτυλά τους να αγγίζονται για κάποιες στιγμές. Όταν σιωπηλά την ευχαρίστησε, τα μάγουλα της κόρης ήταν κατακόκκινα.

Ο Έραγκον δέχτηκε δεύτερος το φαγητό του, ενώ την ευχαρίστησε χαμογελώντας της εγκάρδια. Το μόνο άλλο πρόσωπο που σερβίρισε η Νολβέν ήταν ο ίδιος ο πατέρας της. Κατόπιν κάθισε σιμά του αφήνοντας την υπηρέτρια να συνεχίσει να μοιράζει το φαγητό των ανδρών μέσα στις γαβάθες. Όσο αναλογούσε στον καθένα τους δεν ήταν βέβαια αρκετό, για να κορέσει την τόση πείνα και να καταπραΰνει τους κόπους της ημέρας. Ο Έραγκον όμως και όλοι οι άλλοι θα έπρεπε να παραδεχτούν, ότι ήταν νοστιμότατο.

Μόλις τελείωσαν το φαγητό τους, η Νολβέν βάλθηκε να μαζεύει και πάλι τις γαβάθες και να τις παραδίδει στην υπηρέτριά της για να καθαριστούν. Η ώρα των συζητήσεων γύρω από τη φωτιά είχε φτάσει. Ο πρώτος που πήρε το λόγο ήταν ο λόρδος Φιόρν.

"Άρχοντες δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, ποια η εκτίμησή σας για την εύρεση ζώων για το κυνήγι μας" ρώτησε τον Μέρταγκ και τον Έραγκον. "Μήπως, κατά την ώρα που πετούσατε με τους μεγαλόπρεπους δράκους σας, αντιληφθήκατε κάποια αγέλη εδώ κοντά; Υπάρχει ίσως περίπτωση να ανακαλύψουμε αύριο κάποιο άλλο είδος τροφής; Τα εφόδια που είχαμε φέρει μαζί μας τελείωσαν και αν δεν κατορθώσουμε να τα ανανεώσουμε με άλλα, μας περιμένουν δύσκολες ώρες."

Κάποιοι από τους υπόλοιπους άντρες συμφώνησαν με τα λόγια του άρχοντά τους. Οι κυνηγοί δεν είχαν θελήσει να στερήσουν τους κατοίκους του χωριού από αναγκαίες προμήθειες, απαραίτητες για εκείνους, όσο αυτές των δύο ημερών. Ότι είχαν φέρει μαζί τους είχε ήδη καταναλωθεί. Η ανησυχία όλων τους ήταν πασίδηλη. Στρέφονταν τώρα με ελπίδα και προσμονή στους δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, που ήταν οι μόνοι που είχαν ταξιδέψει σε αρκετή απόσταση μπροστά. Αυτοί οι δύο ήταν άλλωστε και οι μοναδικοί προμηθευτές ξυλείας, χάρις στην οποία μπορούσαν τώρα να απολαύσουν λίγες ακόμα ζεστές ώρες κοντά στη φωτιά της κατασκήνωσης.

"Δεν συναντήσαμε κάποια αγέλη, ούτε και ζώα μεμονωμένα, τουλάχιστον όχι μέχρι την απόσταση που ταξιδέψαμε. Ούτε και νοιώσαμε να υπάρχουν κάποια εκεί κοντά" δήλωσε ο Μέρταγκ. "Η νύχτα έπεφτε γοργά, ομίχλες είχαν σηκωθεί από το έδαφος και το σκοτάδι θα κάλυπτε σύντομα την πεδιάδα. Έπρεπε να επιστρέψουμε κοντά σας."

"Είμαι απόλυτα πεπεισμένος, ότι πριν από το σούρουπο της αυριανής ημέρας θα έχουμε σταθεί πιο τυχεροί" πήρε τον λόγο ο Έραγκον. "Κάποιο είδος τροφής θα πρέπει να έχει βρεθεί."

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν συμμεριζόταν την αισιοδοξία του αδελφού του. "Αμφιβάλω" είπε, η αντίρρηση να χρωματίζει τον τόνο της φωνής του. "Η πρόσφατη κακοκαιρία έκανε προφανώς τα ζώα που συνήθως περιφέρονται στην περιοχή, να ζητήσουν καταφύγιο νοτιότερα. Η προσέγγισή μας στο δάσος των ξωτικών θα είναι αναπόφευκτη."

Τα λόγια του προκάλεσαν χαμηλόφωνα σχόλια μεταξύ των κυνηγών. Και άλλες φορές είχαν κυνηγήσει κοντά στα δάση των ξωτικών, είχαν ακόμα τολμήσει να προσπελάσουν τις παρυφές τους στήνοντας ξόβεργες για τα πουλιά, παγίδες για μικρά αγρίμια, μαζεύοντας ρίζες και καρπούς από τα αιωνόβια δέντρα. Όλες τις φορές είχαν ρισκάρει το να εμπλακούν σε κάποια αψιμαχία με οπλισμένες περιπόλους των ξωτικών που ίσως συναντούσαν. Απλά και μόνο είχαν σταθεί τυχεροί ως τώρα. Αν εύρισκαν πιο πριν κάποια αγέλη, να κυνηγήσουν τα ζώα που χρειάζονταν για τροφή, θα ήταν πολύ πιο ήσυχοι για την ασφάλειά τους.

Κανένας δεν αμφισβήτησε τα λόγια του προστάτη τους δρακοκαβαλάρη, ούτε και αναθάρρησε με την αισιοδοξία του μέχρι προχθές αντιπάλου τους. Η δύσκολη ζωή που είχαν βιώσει τα τελευταία πέντε χρόνια στην εξορία του βορρά, είχε κάνει αυτούς τους ανθρώπους προσεκτικούς και καχύποπτους. Κουβέντιασαν χαμηλόφωνα για τους φόβους τους, μη θέλοντας να δείξουν στον ξένο δρακοκαβαλάρη τις ανησυχίες τους, με μάτια κατεβασμένα και σκυθρωπά πρόσωπα. Αν η πληροφορία ήθελε κάποια αγέλη κάπου κοντά τους, αυτοί οι άντρες θα άντεχαν να βαδίσουν ακόμα και μέσα στο σκοτάδι της νύχτας, φτάνει να έφταναν στον σκοπό τους. Το φάσμα την πείνας πλανιόταν τώρα ανάμεσά τους, του κινδύνου για τις ζωές τους επίσης.

Μονάχα η Νολβέν, από το πλευρό του πατέρα της όπου καθόταν, είχαν στρέψει τα όμορφα μάτια της πάνω στον Μέρταγκ παρακολουθώντας με προσήλωση τα λόγια και τις κινήσεις του, αφήνοντας τις αισθήσεις της να γεμίσουν με τη μορφή του. Ο άρχοντάς της είχε δεχθεί απόψε να γευτεί από το φαγητό της, να βρίσκεται κοντά της, κάνοντάς την ευτυχισμένη. Η θλίψη της προηγούμενης νύχτας είχε ήδη περάσει. Η φλόγα, που αυτή τη στιγμή έκαιγε ζεσταίνοντάς την, ήταν προσφορά δική του από τα ξύλα των θάμνων που ανακάλυψε στις ερημιές και τα μετέφερε μέχρι εκεί για τους ανθρώπους του. Η κοπέλα θαύμαζε τον σίγουρο λόγο του, τις απλές κινήσεις του, ακόμα την γενναιότητα και την τετράγωνη λογική του. Ενώ όλοι οι άλλοι έδειχναν να ανησυχούν για μια συνάντησή τους με πολεμιστές των ξωτικών, αυτός παρέμενε ψύχραιμος, απόλυτα προετοιμασμένος για ό,τι ίσως επακολουθούσε.

Με τις οξυμένες αισθήσεις της ακοής του ο Έραγκον άκουσε τους άντρες να δυσανασχετούν για μια πιθανή συνάντησή τους με ξωτικά. Για τον ίδιον, που είχε συνηθίσει να ζει μαζί με τους ωραίους κατοίκους των δασών, έμοιαζε παράξενος αυτός ο φόβος. Ο Έραγκον κατανοούσε τις ανάγκες των κυνηγών να σκοτώσουν τα ζώα για να τραφούν, ακόμα και για το ότι έπρεπε να θρέψουν τους υπόλοιπους κατοίκους του χωριού τους με αυτό το κρέας. Και ο ίδιος, θυμόταν, όταν ήταν νεώτερος καταλάβαινε την ανάγκη της δικής του οικογένειας για το κρέας του κυνηγιού που αναζητούσε στα δάση της Ραχοκοκαλιάς. Από την άλλη όμως, γνώριζε καλύτερα από τον καθένα, ότι τα ξωτικά απεχθάνονταν τον θάνατο των αθώων ζώων που ζούσαν στην επικράτειά τους.

"Θέλω να σας διαβεβαιώσω, ότι ακόμα και αν ο δρόμος σας συναπαντηθεί με αυτόν των ξωτικών, κίνδυνος κανένας για εσάς δεν υφίσταται" τους διαβεβαίωσε. Προτίθεμαι να μεσολαβήσω υπέρ σας, ώστε οι πολεμιστές τους να μην επιτεθούν εναντίων σας."

"Ο άρχοντάς μας Μέρταγκ πάντοτε φροντίζει να μας προφυλάξει, δρακοκαβαλάρη" αποκρίθηκε κάπως ψυχρά ο Γιάν Σβένσον. "Δεν θα είναι η πρώτη μας φορά, που πλησιάζουμε το δάσος των ξωτικών. Κι εσείς, άντρες," αυτή τη φορά αποτάθηκε στους στρατιώτες του " σταματήστε να ανησυχείτε τόσο. Είμαστε δυνατοί και οπλισμένοι. Ό,τι κι αν τύχει, πρόκειται να πουλήσουμε πολύ ακριβά τις ζωές μας" τους εμψύχωσε. Ο Γιάν δεν είχε σκοπό να εμπιστευθεί έναν ξένο. Μονάχα τον εαυτό του, τους άντρες του και τον δρακοκαβαλάρη Μέρταγκ εμπιστευόταν.

Ο λόρδος Φιόρν όμως βρήκε την ευκαιρία που τόση ώρα περίμενε, για να κολακέψει τον ξένο δρακοκαβαλάρη. "Ω, άρχοντά μου, είμαι απόλυτα βέβαιος ότι η γενναιότητά σου

θα προστατέψει όλους εμάς, που με ευπείθεια αφηνόμαστε κάτω από τον μανδύα της προστασίας σου. Είναι αμείλικτοι οι πολεμιστές των ξωτικών, αλλά κι εσύ είσαι κραταιός και δυνατότερος απ' όλους τους." Λέγοντας έτσι ο πονηρός γέρος έριξε μια κλεφτή ματιά προς τη μεριά του Μέρταγκ, να δει τι εντύπωση είχαν κάνει σ' αυτόν τα λόγια του. Σκοπός του ήταν να κολακέψει μεν τον Έραγκον, όχι όμως και να προσβάλει τον Μέρταγκ, γι' αυτό βιάστηκε να προσθέσει. "Και οι δύο σας είστε άρχοντες κραταιοί και είναι μεγάλη μας τύχη και τιμή υπέρτατη, να βρισκόμαστε εγώ, η θυγατέρα και οι άνθρωποί μου κάτω από την προστασία σας."

Μόλις τα λόγια αυτά ειπώθηκαν, προς μεγάλη θλίψη της Νολβέν, ο Μέρταγκ σηκώθηκε έτοιμος να αποχωρήσει. Η βραδιά γύρω από τη φωτιά είχε γι' αυτόν τελειώσει και όσα έπρεπε να ειπωθούν είχαν ειπωθεί ήδη. Με μια ματιά που έριξε στον Έραγκον, τον παρακίνησε να ακολουθήσει. Δεν σκόπευε να αφήσει τον αδελφό του να επηρεάζεται από τη γλοιώδη κολακεία του λόρδου Φιόρν. Ευχαριστώντας την Νολβέν για το γεύμα με λόγια απλά, κατευθύνθηκε προς τη μεριά που η Σαφίρα και ο Θορν περίμεναν.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	30. Chapter 30

Όπου ο Μέρταγκ μαζί με τον Θορν κυνηγούν και η ομάδα των ανθρώπων απολαμβάνει ένα πλούσιο γεύμα γύρω από τη βραδινή φωτιά της κατασκήνωσης.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 30**

"Μείνε εσύ κοντά τους, Έραγκον, να επιτηρείς και να προσέχεις. Ο Θορν κι εγώ θα προσπαθήσουμε να ανακαλύψουμε κάποιο ζώο για κυνήγι."

Ο Μέρταγκ πετούσε πάνω στις ρωμαλέες πλάτες του δράκου του, ενώ η ομάδα των κατοίκων του χωριού βάδιζε αργά στην έρημη πεδιάδα. Ακόμα και από την απόσταση που τους χώριζε, ο Μέρταγκ μπορούσε καθαρά να δει το πόσο ταλαιπωρημένοι φαίνονταν αυτοί οι άνθρωποι. Η πείνα είχε έρθει να προστεθεί στον κάματο της πορείας, ενώ στην χειράμαξα που έσπρωχναν και τραβούσαν – γεμάτη με όπλα, σχοινιά και παγίδες για τα ζώα – είχε προστεθεί και το βάρος του λόρδου Φιόρν, που αδυνατούσε πια να συνεχίσει να βαδίζει. Ακόμα και τα αποθέματά τους σε νερό κόντευαν να τελειώσουν, ώστε οι άντρες να έχουν αναγκαστεί να πιουν από λακκούβες γεμάτες χιόνι, που εύρισκαν συχνά-πυκνά συσσωρευμένο ανάμεσα στις πέτρες και φρόντιζαν να λιώνουν μέσα σε σκεύη και στα παγούρια τους.

Η απόσταση από τις παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών φάνταζε γι' αυτούς ακόμα μακρινή, ιδίως όταν οι δυνάμεις τους μοιραία λιγόστευαν λόγω της πείνας. Ο Μέρταγκ όμως ήταν σίγουρος, ότι προτού ακόμα πλησιάσουν ως εκεί, κάποιο κυνήγι θα βρισκόταν. Πολλές φορές κατά το παρελθόν είχαν πετάξει πιο μπροστά ο ίδιος και ο Θορν αναζητώντας θηράματα και πάντοτε με επιτυχία. Το ίδιο σκόπευαν να κάνουν και τώρα. Όλο και κάποιο αγρίμι θα είχε ξεστρατίσει από την αγέλη και τα δυνατά φτερά του δράκου μπορούσαν να φτάσουν στην περιοχή του ώρες πριν οι άνθρωποι από τη γη το πλησιάσουν. Με γεμάτα τα στομάχια τους οι κυνηγοί θα ήταν δυνατόν να βαδίσουν γρηγορότερα, να φτάσουν συντομότερα τα μέρη με πιο πλούσια βλάστηση, όπου ο βασανιστικός άνεμος της πεδιάδας θα κόπαζε και καθαρό νερό και ξυλεία θα υπήρχαν.

Ο κόκκινος δράκος ανέβηκε σε υψόμετρο. Τώρα οι άνθρωποι που βάδιζαν κατάκοποι φαίνονταν σαν μικροσκοπικές, γκρίζες κουκίδες πάνω στην απεραντοσύνη της πεδιάδας. Λευκά μπαλώματα χιονιού στόλιζαν το απέραντο καφέ-κίτρινο χρώμα του κοντού χορταριού, που ο λυσσαλέος άνεμος και η παγωνιά είχαν ξεράνει. Ο Θορν πέταξε τόσο ψηλά, μέχρι που ο Μέρταγκ ένοιωσε τον άνεμο να βουίζει στ' αυτιά του. Στα μάτια τους ακόμα και ο όγκος της Σαφίρα έδειχνε μικρός. Με την παρότρυνση του καβαλάρη ο δράκος ανέπτυξε ταχύτητα και πέταξε με όση δύναμη μπορούσαν να διαθέσουν τα φτερά του. Από το υψόμετρο που βρίσκονταν τα απέραντα δάση των ξωτικών φάνταζαν σαν μία σκουρόχρωμη, βελούδινη κουβέρτα που σκέπαζε με το μουντό της χρώμα τον ορίζοντα. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης υπολόγισε ότι η ομάδα των κυνηγών θα χρειαζόταν τουλάχιστον δύο ακόμα ημερών πορεία, μέχρι να φτάσουν κοντά στις παρυφές τους.

Πετώντας σε αυτό το ύψος, δράκος και καβαλάρης μπορούσαν να ελέγχουν το πεδίο για κάποια κίνηση, αυτό και βάλθηκαν να κάνουν.

_"Βρισκόμαστε ίσως πολύ ψηλά, για να μπορέσουμε να διακρίνουμε κάποιο πιθανό θήραμα. Ίσως εάν κατέβαινα λιγάκι;" _Ο Θορν δεν διατηρούσε πολλές ελπίδες. Μέχρι ώρας, όση απόσταση και να είχαν καλύψει, δεν είχαν καταφέρει να διακρίνουν το παραμικρό να κινείται πάνω στην επιφάνεια της γης.

_"Ίσως, αν πρόκειται για κάποια μικροσκοπικά θηράματα" _συμφώνησε μαζί του ο Μέρταγκ. Εδώ και ώρα η ελπίδα του κυνηγού, που με υπομονή αναμένει σε καρτέρι, είχε αναπτερωθεί μέσα στην καρδιά του. _"Κάποιο όμως μεγάλο ζώο, σίγουρα θα μπορούσαμε να το διακρίνουμε, ακόμα και από αυτό το ύψος. Έχω εμπιστοσύνη στις ικανότητές σου, Θορν. Ποτέ σου δεν με έχεις απογοητεύσει."_

Ευχαριστημένος από τα παινέματα του εκλεκτού του, ο κόκκινος δράκος γουργούρισε χαρωπός. _"Και όταν θα έχουμε ξεμπερδέψει από την υποχρέωσή μας σε όλους τους δίποδους, εσύ κι εγώ θα πάμε μόνοι μας για ένα μεγάλο κυνήγι, Μέρταγκ. Κατά τη διάρκεια του ταξιδιού μας προς τον νότο, όταν θα πλησιάζουμε στους πρόποδες των μεγάλων βουνών, εκεί θα είναι μια περιοχή όπου θα βρίθει από θηράματα."_

Η ικανοποίηση του δράκου ήταν τόση, ώστε να δοκιμάσει ένα απότομο στριφογύρισμα γύρω από τον εαυτό του κερδίζοντας φόρα και ορμώντας κάθετα προς το έδαφος, όπως θα έκανε ένα αρπακτικό γεράκι.

_"Θορν! Συμπεριφέρσου!" _

Η φωνή του Μέρταγκ δεν ήχησε ενοχλημένη μέσα στο μυαλό του συντρόφου της ζωής του, αλλά γεμάτη περηφάνια για τις εξαίρετες επιδόσεις του δράκου όσον αφορά το πέταγμα. Αλήθεια ήταν, ότι η ευχαρίστηση του Θορν γέμιζε και την δική του καρδιά με λαχτάρα για το μακρινό αυτό ταξίδι, η προοπτική του κυνηγιού επίσης. Προσπάθησε όμως να παραγκωνίσει την ελπίδα, αφού δεν ήταν ακόμα σίγουρος ότι τα σχέδιά τους θα ευοδώνονταν. Υπήρχαν πολλοί παράγοντες από τους οποίους εξαρτιόνταν το αν θα ακολουθούσαν τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα στη γη των δράκων. Ο πρώτος από όλους ήταν ο ίδιος ο αδελφός του, που έπρεπε να μεσολαβήσει στη Ναζουάντα για όλους αυτούς τους ανθρώπους. Τι θα έκανε τότε η βασίλισσα; Θα συναινούσε στις παραινέσεις του παλιού της υπερασπιστή και συμμάχου;

Η Ναζουάντα… Ο Μέρταγκ έκλεισε για λίγο τα μάτια και συγκεντρώθηκε στην εικόνα του προσώπου της. Όχι όπως την θυμόταν – ταλαιπωρημένη μα πάντα περήφανη – κατά την τελευταία τους συνάντηση επάνω στις επάλξεις τις ακρόπολης την ώρα του ύστατου χαιρετισμού. Ούτε ακόμα και κατά τις στιγμές της μαύρης απελπισίας μέσα στην αίθουσα της προφήτισσας. Ο Μέρταγκ την φαντάστηκε όπως την είχε πρωτοδεί στο Φάρδεν Ντουρ, κατά την πρώτη της επίσκεψη μέσα στο δωμάτιο-κελί του. Λαχτάρησε να ξαναζήσει τις στιγμές αυτές, που η κόρη του Άτζιχαντ παρουσιάστηκε μπροστά του γεμάτη αποφασιστικότητα και χάρη. Γεμάτη περιέργεια να τον γνωρίσει – ίσως να είχε ακούσει τόσα για τον ίδιο τον Μόρζαν που η φρίκη της φαντασίας ξεπερνούσε – ήρθε αποφασισμένη να συνομιλήσει με τον γιο εκείνου, που από όλους χαρακτηριζόταν τέρας. Δεν είχε έρθει όμως η χαριτωμένη κόρη γεμάτη προκατάληψη για το άτομό του. Ήλθε σ' αυτόν μ' ευγένεια περισσή, γεμίζοντας με την αξιοπρέπεια και τη δροσιά της νιότης της το μουντό κελί του· μένοντας αρκετή ώρα πλάι του, κουβεντιάζοντας μαζί του. Και δεν είχε περιοριστεί σε μία και μοναδική φορά η επίσκεψή της. Είχε φροντίσει αρχικά να τον εφοδιάσει με παπύρους και βιβλία από την πλούσια βιβλιοθήκη των νάνων. Έμεσα όμως και μέσα από τις συζητήσεις τους τον είχε κάνει κοινωνό στο όραμα της ελευθερίας και μιας σπλαχνικότερης διοίκησης του αρχηγού των Βάρντεν. Η Ναζουάντα αγαπούσε και θαύμαζε τον πατέρα της – έναν πρότυπο πατέρα που αυτός ποτέ δεν είχε – ώστε να γεμίσει και τη δική του την καρδιά με ελπίδα. Όταν η ανάγκη το είχε καλέσει, έθεσε αποφασιστικά το σπαθί του και την πολεμική του δεξιότητα με τους επαναστάτες. Και θα είχε ευχαρίστως παραμείνει κοντά τους, πλάι στον αρχηγό τους και την χαριτωμένη θυγατέρα του, αν η μαύρη του μοίρα δεν είχε αποφασίσει αλλιώς.

_"Είσαι ελεύθερος πια!" _παρενέβη ο Θορν στις σκέψεις του εκλεκτού του, που είχαν ξεστρατίσει από την αρχική χαρά και κατευθύνονταν προς δυσάρεστα μονοπάτια. _"Είμαστε ελεύθεροι και δύο, να πάμε όπου επιθυμούμε, να κάνουμε όσα μας αρέσουν."_

_"Αφού πρώτα εξασφαλίσουμε εκείνους που εξαρτώνται από εμάς, Θορν."_

_"Μπορείς πάλι να συναντήσεις την δύο-πόδια-σκούρο-δέρμα βασίλισσα, που τόσο εκτιμάς" _επέμενε ο δράκος. Ήταν γι' αυτόν σπάνιο το να μοιράζεται στιγμές ευχάριστες από το παρελθόν του εκλεκτού του, γιατί σπάνιες υπήρξαν και οι στιγμές αυτές. Όταν συνέβαιναν, αποσκοπούσε στο να τις παρατείνει.

_"Ίσως ναι. Ίσως όμως και όχι."_

_"Παρατηρώ κάποια κίνηση στην πεδιάδα!" _Το κοφτερό μάτι του Θορν πρόσεξε την σκούρα καφετιά κηλίδα που περιπλανιόταν άσκοπα εδώ κι εκεί, ίσως κάποιο μεγάλο ελάφι που αναζητούσε να ξεδιψάσει από λιωμένο πάγο ή να κορέσει την πείνα του με το ξερό χορτάρι.

_"Αυτό ήταν, κατέβα γρήγορα!" _Ο Μέρταγκ άρπαξε το τόξο του και πέρασε στη χορδή ένα βέλος.

Αναστατωμένο από τον απρόσμενο κίνδυνο που ξαφνικά το απειλούσε, το ζώο κάλπασε για λίγο σαν τρελό στην πεδιάδα με τον κόκκινο δράκο να ίπταται από πάνω του. Ένα βέλος του Μέρταγκ εκτοξεύτηκε με ταχύτητα, για να καρφωθεί βαθιά στο σβέρκο δίνοντας ένα άμεσο τέλος στον πανικό της άλκης. Ο δράκος προσγειώθηκε σε κοντινή απόσταση και ο καβαλάρης του ξεπέζεψε και κατευθύνθηκε προς το θήραμά του. Σαν έφτασε κοντά του και διαπίστωσε ότι το ζώο ήταν ήδη νεκρό, ένα χαμόγελο άνθισε στα χείλη του. Αυτή τη νύχτα οι κατάκοποι ταξιδιώτες θα έστηναν μεγάλο γλέντι γύρω από τη φωτιά τους.

* * *

Η φλόγα της φωτιάς τρεμόπαιξε χαρούμενα και το λίπος από το κρέας στάλαξε στα κάρβουνα τσιτσιρίζοντας. Η μυρωδιά από το ψητό απλώθηκε σε όλο το χώρο της κατασκήνωσης κάνοντας τους ανθρώπους να στενάξουν με ανακούφιση και αδημονία. Λίγο ακόμα χρειαζόταν το φαγητό για να ετοιμαστεί, φαγητό που θα επαρκούσε για όλους τους. Η πείνα που τους είχε βασανίσει από την προηγούμενη θα καταλάγιαζε και δύναμη κι ενέργεια θα αποθηκεύονταν και πάλι στα κορμιά τους, ώστε να κατορθώσουν να φτάσουν μέχρι τις παρυφές του δάσους, όπου σίγουρα πλούσια θηράματα θα τους περίμεναν. Το φάσμα της πείνας του χειμώνα βρισκόταν τη στιγμή αυτή πολύ μακριά τους και μία χαρούμενη ευθυμία πλανιόταν στην ατμόσφαιρα. Ο άρχοντας προστάτης τους είχε φροντίσει μία ακόμα φορά για όλους. Και ο άλλος όμως, ο μέχρι πρότινος εχθρικός δρακοκαβαλάρης είχε μεριμνήσει, ώστε να μεταφέρουν αυτός και ο δράκος του ικανή ποσότητα ξυλείας για να τροφοδοτήσουν τη φωτιά τους.

Ο Γιάν Σβένσον έριξε μια ματιά στο κρέας που ψηνόταν μπήγοντας μέσα στην πλούσια σάρκα το μαχαίρι του. Ήδη κάποια έτοιμα κομμάτια είχαν αποκοπεί και προσφερθεί στους δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, οι οποίοι είχαν αρνηθεί ευγενικά την πρωταρχική αυτή προσφορά λέγοντας ότι θα περιμένουν να δειπνήσουν μαζί με όλους τους άλλους. Ο άρχοντας Μέρταγκ είχε επιστρέψει το πιάτο στην νεαρή Νολβέν που τους σερβίρισε κι εκείνη ντροπαλά το είχε παραδώσει στα χέρια του πατέρα της. Έτσι ο λόρδος Φιόρν ήταν ο μόνος που είχε γευτεί μέχρι ώρας το κυνήγι.

Ο Γιάν θηκάρωσε και πάλι το μαχαίρι στη ζώνη του και έγνεψε σε δύο άντρες του να αναλάβουν να γυρίζουν το ψητό πάνω από τη φωτιά, ώστε να μαγειρεύεται ομοιόμορφα. Το κρέας του ελαφιού ήταν πολύ, θα έφτανε για όλους. Οι άντρες είχαν φροντίσει να περαστούν κάποια κομμάτια σε αυτοσχέδιες σούβλες, όπου αυτά καπνίζονταν πλάι στη φωτιά, ώστε να διατηρηθούν και για επόμενα μαγειρέματα.

Ο αξιωματικός ήρθε και κάθισε όσο πιο κοντά μπορούσε στους δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες, που είχαν βαλθεί να συζητούν με τον λόρδο Φιόρν, για να μπορεί να ακούει τις συζητήσεις τους. Ο λόρδος ανέφερε ζητήματα του χωριού στον ξένο, ιδίως κάποια που αφορούσαν τις ελλείψεις σε τροφή και ξύλα που παρουσιάζονταν ιδίως κατά τα τέλη του χειμώνα. Όταν οι πάγοι καθήλωναν τους κατοίκους μέσα στις σπηλιές και τα αυτοσχέδια καταλύματά τους και η άνοιξη αργούσε, πολλές ήταν οι φορές που είχαν πεινάσει.

Τα λόγια του άρχοντα Φιόρν δεν παραξένεψαν τον αξιωματικό του Γκίλ'ιντ. Κάποιες φορές είχαν και μαζί συζητήσει τα ίδια προβλήματα. Όσο και αν ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Μέρταγκ τους φρόντιζε κατά τις περιόδους των ελλείψεων παραδίδοντας στο χωριό τα δικά του αποθέματα, όσο ακόμα και αν πετούσε με τον δράκο σε απόσταση, για να αναζητήσουν νέα θηράματα ή να μεταφέρουν ξύλα, ακόμα κι αυτός δεν μπορούσε να δημιουργήσει τροφή από το μηδέν. Η ζωή όλων, έτσι όπως είχε εξελιχθεί, ήταν εξαιρετικά δύσκολη. Πιότερο υπέφεραν οι γέροντες, οι λιγοστές γυναίκες και τα παιδιά που ζούσαν στην κοινότητα.

Ο Γιάν πρόσεξε ότι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Μέρταγκ παρέμενε σιωπηλός κατά την ώρα που ο λόρδος Φιόρν ιστορούσε στον εχθρό τους τα προβλήματα που αντιμετώπιζαν. Ο νεαρός αξιωματικός ένοιωσε μέσα του δυσάρεστα. Ήταν άραγε σοφό το να παραδέχονται τις αδυναμίες τους στον εχθρό τους; Δεν θα έπρεπε να τις αποκρύπτουν όσο γινόταν; Δεν είχαν μήπως τον δικό τους δρακοκαβαλάρη να τους φροντίζει; Μπορεί ο άρχοντας Μέρταγκ να ζούσε απομονωμένος από τους κατοίκους του χωριού τους, όμως σε κάθε περίπτωση μεριμνούσε γι' αυτούς. Η απουσία φαρμακευτικών βοτάνων θα είχε αποδεκατίσει τους κατοίκους, αν ο δρακοκαβαλάρης τους δεν φρόντιζε να τους γιατρεύει. Κρυοπαγήματα από τους πάγους, κατάγματα ποδιών ή χεριών από γλιστρήματα, βαριά κρυολογήματα και πυρετούς, όλα αυτά ήταν σε θέση να τα γιατρέψει προφέροντας ανακούφιση σε όποιον χρειαζόταν.

"Ο τελευταίος που θα παραπονεθεί για την παρούσα κατάσταση, μεγάλε και γενναίε μου άρχοντα, είμαι εγώ" έλεγε τώρα ο λόρδος Φιόρν στον δρακοκαβαλάρη Έραγκον. "Είναι μονάχα η ανησυχία που έχω για τις γυναίκας, τα παιδιά και τους γεροντότερους εκείνο που με αναγκάζει να γκρινιάζω. Το μέλλον τους είναι αβέβαιο κάτω από τις παρούσες συνθήκες, τολμώ να πω και δυσμενές."

Ο εχθρικός δρακοκαβαλάρης δεν αποκρίθηκε, άκουγε όμως με περισσή προσοχή τα λόγια του λόρδου. Τα μάτια του στρέφονταν εξεταστικά από τον ένα κυνηγό στον άλλον, κάποια στιγμή σταμάτησαν επάνω του. Στον Γιάν Σβένσον δόθηκε η εντύπωση, ότι αυτά τα βαθιά καστανά μάτια μπορούσαν να ερευνήσουν τα βάθη του μυαλού του. Δεν είχε μήπως διαπιστώσει παλαιότερα ο ίδιος στα πεδία των μαχών, ότι ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ήταν μάγος ισχυρός; Λίγα χρόνια πριν, με δύο του λέξεις είχε εξοντώσει πολλούς και καλούς συντρόφους. Ο αξιωματικός ένοιωσε δυσάρεστα και θα είχε αλλάξει θέση φροντίζοντας να απομακρυνθεί από τη φωτιά, αν οι άντρες του γεμάτοι επιφωνήματα δεν παρέδιδαν το ψητό στις δύο γυναίκες. Το κρέας ήταν έτοιμο για να τεμαχιστεί, να μοιραστεί στις πήλινες γαβάθες. Η ευθυμία που επικράτησε στην ομήγυρη ήταν τόση, που η δυσάρεστη στιγμή χάθηκε ανάμεσα στα γέλια και τις φωνές τους.

Οι γεμάτες γαβάθες μοιράστηκαν σε όλους και για λίγη ώρα οι άντρες ασχολήθηκαν με το να τρώνε, πεινασμένοι καθώς ήταν. Η φλόγα της φωτιάς τους ζέσταινε μέσα στην παγωνιά της νύχτας και το στομάχι τους γέμιζε με φαγητό διώχνοντας την πείνα. Σε λίγο η χαρά κι η αισιοδοξία εγκαταστάθηκαν ανάμεσά τους. Γέλια και δυνατές φωνές, καθώς και σχέδια για τα μελλοντικά κυνήγια έδιναν κι έπαιρναν αναμεταξύ τους. Παρασυρμένος από τους υπόλοιπους, ο νεαρός αξιωματικός άφησε κι αυτός τον εαυτό του λίγο να ευθυμήσει. Μια ελαφριά διάθεση ήρθε και τον συνεπήρε μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους. Η καχυποψία προς τον ξένο και παρείσακτο παρέμεινε στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού του.

Ο λόρδος Φιόρν είχε ζητήσει από τη θυγατέρα του να καθίσει στο πλευρό του, ανάμεσα σ' αυτόν και τον ξένο δρακοκαβαλάρη. Από την ώρα που η φωτιά της κατασκήνωσης ανάφτηκε και οι διαδικασίες για το ψήσιμο του κρέατος είχαν αρχίσει, ο λόρδος φρόντιζε διαρκώς να κολακεύει τον κραταιό εχθρό του φροντίζοντας να απαντά σε όλες τις ερωτήσεις και απορίες του, διανθίζοντας τη συζήτηση με κομπλιμέντα και καλοπιάσματα. Ο ξένος δρακοκαβαλάρης είχε στραφεί κάποιες φορές προς τη μεριά της κοπέλας απευθύνοντας σ' αυτήν χαμόγελα και ερωτήσεις και η Νολβέν είχε ανταποκριθεί με σοβαρότητα και λίγα λόγια. Όλη η προσοχή της ήταν στραμμένη προς τον άρχοντά της Μέρταγκ, η αθυμία του οποίου την προβλημάτιζε. Οι σκέψεις του έδειχναν να είναι στραμμένες προς άλλη κατεύθυνση, την ώρα που έφερνε μηχανικά μικρές μπουκιές φαγητού μέχρι το στόμα, χωρίς να παίρνει μέρος στη συζήτησή τους, ούτε στη γενική ευθυμία. Τα μάτια της κοπέλας απόμεναν καρφωμένα πάνω του γεμάτα ελπίδα, εκείνος όμως φερόταν σαν να μην την βλέπει. Δεν ήταν πως ο Μέρταγκ ήταν ακατάδεκτος, γιατί η εντύπωση που της έδινε ήταν πως έμοιαζε περισσότερο προβληματισμένος. Σχέδια, ανησυχίες, ή μήπως αναμνήσεις του παλιές τον έκαναν να μην μετέχει στη συντροφιά τους;

Λίγο-λίγο οι άντρες της ομάδας τους ξεθάρρευαν, ώστε να αρχίσουν να παίρνουν και αυτοί μέρος στη συζήτηση με τον ξένο δρακοκαβαλάρη. Δίχως να ξέρει το γιατί, στη Νολβέν δόθηκε η εντύπωση ότι ο λόρδος Φιόρν όχι μονάχα ενέκρινε αλλά επιθυμούσε αυτή τη συναναστροφή. Ίσως ο πατέρας της, με την τεράστια πείρα που διέθετε, να προσπαθούσε να κανακέψει τον εχθρό τους. Στράφηκε και πάλι αυτός προς τη μεριά της γεμάτος χαμόγελα, προσφέροντάς της μία μερίδα ακόμα κρέας από το πιάτο του, που η κοπέλα αρνήθηκε.

_"Τι σε προβληματίζει απόψε, άρχοντά μου;" _αναρωτήθηκε με θλίψη η όμορφη κόρη. _"Στιγμή δεν φάνηκε πως διασκεδάζεις μαζί μας. Μην είναι, άραγε, η επαφή με τόσους άξεστους άντρες, που σε έχει ενοχλήσει; Ή μήπως είναι η υποχρεωτική εγγύτητα με τον εχθρό σου;" _Η Νολβέν γνώριζε από πρώτο χέρι, ότι ο Μέρταγκ ζούσε χρόνια μονάχος του, σαν ερημίτης. Ίσως τα γέλια και οι φωνές των στρατιωτών τον είχανε κουράσει, ίσως ακόμα και η αναγκαστική προσέγγιση με τον άλλο δρακοκαβαλάρη.

Επέτρεψε για λίγες στιγμές στον εαυτό της να φανταστεί, πώς θα ήταν αν εξαφανίζονταν όλοι και παρέμεναν γύρω από τη φωτιά οι δυο τους. Θα καταδεχόταν αυτός να συζητήσει μαζί της άραγε; Θα εύρισκαν κάτι να πουν ο ένας στον άλλο; Ακόμα όμως και αν ο άρχοντάς της παρέμενε σιωπηλός, όπως ήταν τώρα, εκείνη με χαρά θα το αποδεχόταν. Φτάνει να μπορούσε να κάθεται κοντά του, πλάι του στη ζέστη της φωτιάς ακόμα και μέσα στη σιωπή. Θα της αρκούσε το να κοιτά τα μάτια του, ακόμα κι όταν αυτά παρέμεναν χαμένα στις σκιές, όπως και τώρα. Η ευτυχία της θα ήταν το να μπορεί να παρακολουθεί το πρόσωπό του και την κάθε του κίνηση.

Η ελαφριά νύξη στο πλευρό της, που ένιωσε να προέρχεται από τον πατέρα της, την επανέφερε στο εδώ και στο τώρα. Ο λόρδος Φιόρν είχε νουθετήσει τη θυγατέρα του να είναι ευγενική με τον δρακοκαβαλάρη Έραγκον, γιατί, όπως είχε ισχυριστεί νωρίτερα, το μέλλον όλων τους – και ειδικά της οικογένειάς τους – από αυτόν εξαρτιόταν. Εκείνος τώρα όλο χαμόγελα την ρωτούσε και πάλι, κάτι που η κοπέλα δεν είχε ακούσει, αφηρημένη καθώς είχε χαθεί μέσα στις φαντασιώσεις της.

"Πώς είπατε, ευγενικέ άρχοντα;" τόλμησε να ρωτήσει η Νολβέν. Καθώς η κοπέλα καθόταν πλάι του, η παράξενη, μη ανθρώπινη σχεδόν, μυρωδιά του έφτανε μέχρι τα ρουθούνια της. Αν και το πρόσωπό του ήταν όμορφο, υπήρχε κάτι στα τέλεια χαρακτηριστικά του που την ενοχλούσε. Είδε τα μάτια του άρχοντά της να στρέφουν πάνω της εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή. Χωρίς να καταλάβει το γιατί, της φάνηκε ότι υπήρχε ανάμικτη απορία και θυμός μέσα στα ατσάλινα βάθη τους. Ήταν ιδέα της, ή ο Μέρταγκ κάρφωσε στον άλλον δρακοκαβαλάρη με δυσαρέσκεια το βλέμμα;

* * *

Η νύχτα είχε κυλήσει και η ώρα της αυγής πλησίαζε. Ακόμα βαθύ σκοτάδι κάλυπτε την πεδιάδα και η φωτιά των κυνηγών είχε από ώρα μετατρέψει τα ξύλα σε κάρβουνα που τρεμόσβηναν. Από αρκετή απόσταση ο Μέρταγκ παρατηρούσε τα πλαγιασμένα σώματα των ανθρώπων, ακόμα κοιμισμένα μέσα στη χαύνωση της παγωνιάς και του πλούσιου βραδινού που είχαν απολαύσει. Ο ίδιος καθόταν πλάι στον Θορν, ακουμπώντας το πλευρό του στην κοιλιά του δράκου. Κανένας από τους δύο δεν είχε κοιμηθεί αυτή τη νύχτα. Αφήνοντας τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα κοντά στην κατασκήνωση, είχαν απομακρυνθεί από αυτήν πριν τη μέση της νύχτας, για να καθίσουν μόνοι τους παράμερα.

_"Μπορώ να βλέπω καθαρά μέσα στο νου και την καρδιά σου, εκλεκτέ μου" _παρατήρησε ο κόκκινος δράκος. _"Τα συναισθήματά σου είναι ταραγμένα και οι σκέψεις σου μπλεγμένες. Όλη την προηγούμενη βραδιά σκεφτόσουν τη δύο-πόδια-σκούρο-δέρμα βασίλισσα και την πιθανότητα να βρίσκεσαι κοντά της."_

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν αποκρίθηκε στον δράκο του. Από την ώρα που είχαν απομακρυνθεί από το καταφύγιό τους μέσα στο βουνό, η σκέψη του όλη είχε γεμίσει με τη Ναζουάντα. Όλες οι αναμνήσεις του απ' αυτήν, πάντοτε τόσο ζωντανές, θέριευαν μέσα του γεμίζοντάς τον με ελπίδα.

_"Θα πρέπει να σου επιστήσω την προσοχή"_ επέμενε ο Θορν. _"Γνωρίζεις καλύτερα από τον καθένα, ότι προοπτική μαζί της δεν υφίσταται. Ιδίως από τη στιγμή που σχεδιάζουμε να ταξιδέψουμε μαζί με τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα στη γη των δράκων. Μπορείς πάντοτε να σκέφτεσαι την δύο-πόδια σαν μια γλυκιά ανάμνηση, να ζήσεις όμως πλάι της δεν θα το συνιστούσα. Εκείνη είναι μία θνητή γυναίκα κι εσύ δρακοκαβαλάρης."_

Και πάλι ο Μέρταγκ δεν αποκρίθηκε. Όσα του έλεγε ο Θορν τα γνώριζε πολύ καλά. Συνήθως ήταν αυτός ο ίδιος που απέτρεπε τον εαυτό του να σκέπτεται τη Ναζουάντα, να κάνει σχέδια για μια πιθανή ζωή μαζί της. Ο δράκος πάντοτε τον παρότρυνε να είναι πιο αισιόδοξος, να ονειρεύεται για το μέλλον του. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε ζήσει απομονωμένος, ακόμα και για όσο διάστημα οι αυτοεξόριστοι της Αλαγαισίας κατοικούσαν κάτω από τα πόδια τους, στο κρυμμένο χωριό του βουνού τους. Όμως κατά τις τελευταίες ώρες η σκέψη του είχε γεμίσει από _εκείνη_.

_"Επικεντρώσου στα προβλήματα που ίσως προκύψουν, αν έχουμε κάποια συνάντηση με τους κατοίκους των δασών" _επέμενε ο Θορν. _"Σχεδίασε γι' αυτά πιθανές λύσεις! Σκοπός μας είναι ν' ακολουθήσουμε τον Έραγκον και τη Σαφίρα και όχι να εμπλακούμε σε αψιμαχίες με τα ξωτικά."_

_"Ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα είναι μαζί μας, Θορν" _τόνισε ο Μέρταγκ εκνευρισμένος με την επιμονή του δράκου, να παίζει το ρόλο της συνείδησής του. _"Δεν θα υπάρξουν αψιμαχίες με τα ξωτικά, ούτως ή άλλως."_

_"Και αν απαιτήσουν να παραδοθούμε; Ξέχασες τον λευκό γέροντα και τον χρυσαφένιο του δράκο; Ξεχνάς μήπως, ότι τα ξωτικά κρατούνε άσβεστο το μίσος;"_

_"Κάθε φορά που πλησιάζουμε το δάσος των ξωτικών τα ίδια μου λες, Θορν. Ποτέ πιο πριν δεν συναντήσαμε τους κατοίκους του, ούτε αυτό θα γίνει τώρα. Δεν το πιστεύω, πως είμαι εγώ που σου ζητώ να είσαι αισιόδοξος λιγάκι."_

Ο δράκος φύσηξε ένα ζεστό κύμα αέρα πάνω τα μαλλιά του καβαλάρη του ανακατεύοντάς τα. _"Κάποιες φορές είσαι ανίκανος να δεις ότι υπάρχει μπροστά στα πόδια σου!"_

Η απάντηση αυτή παραξένεψε τον Μέρταγκ. Σήκωσε ψηλά τα μάτια προς τον Θορν απαιτώντας του μια εξήγηση. Ο κόκκινος δράκος όμως έκλεισε την επαφή τους και βολεύτηκε ξαπλώνοντας στο ξεραμένο χόρτο. Τύλιξε την ουρά του γύρω από τον εκλεκτό του κρατώντας τις ιδέες του μονάχα για τον εαυτό του. Νωρίτερα είχαν συζητήσει μαζί με τη Σαφίρα και οι δύο είχαν συμφωνήσει για το θέμα που τους απασχολούσε.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)

**A/N: To Dream Plane, **

Thank you for your review and support.


	31. Chapter 31

Όπου η ομάδα των κυνηγών φτάνει στις παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών και απρόσμενες συναντήσεις λαμβάνουν χώρα.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 31**

Τα πρώτα δέντρα από τις παρυφές των μεγάλων δασών των ξωτικών είχαν ήδη φανεί σε απόσταση κάνοντας τους κυνηγούς της ομάδας να αλαλάζουν από ενθουσιασμό. Η μακριά και κοπιώδης πορεία τους είχε φτάσει στο τέλος της. Εδώ θα εύρισκαν πλούσιο κυνήγι για να κυνηγήσουν και οι φθινοπωρινοί, ώριμοι καρποί των μεγάλων δέντρων περίμεναν αυτούς να τους συλλέξουν. Την αρχική ευθυμία και φωνές των ανδρών ακολούθησε η περίσκεψη και ο φόβος. Είχαν για μία ακόμα φορά πλησιάσει πάρα πολύ κοντά στο δάσος των ξωτικών και τους επικίνδυνους κατοίκους του. Η ανάγκη τους είχε τραβήξει σε μια περιοχή, που όλοι τους θα προτιμούσαν να έχουν αποφύγει. Δυστυχώς όμως, τα θηράματα που είχαν συναντήσει μέχρι τώρα δεν είχαν θεωρηθεί αρκετά για τις ανάγκες των κατοίκων του χωριού τους. Έτσι έπρεπε να συνεχίσουν. Αυτό και είχαν κάνει.

Πετώντας χαμηλά πάνω από τις κορυφές των αραιών δέντρων, ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα παρατηρούσαν την ομάδα των κυνηγών ανιχνεύοντας ταυτόχρονα τριγύρω το τοπίο. Ο Μέρταγκ είχε προτιμήσει να μείνει στη γη συμμετέχοντας μαζί με τους άλλους στο κυνήγι, ενώ ο Θορν είχε δηλώσει στη Σαφίρα, ότι θα πετούσε μακρύτερα προς αναζήτηση μεγαλύτερων θηραμάτων.

_"Πιστεύεις ότι υπάρχει περίπτωση να συναντηθούμε με ξωτικά, μικρούλη;"_ Ρώτησε η δράκαινα τον καβαλάρη της. Από τη στιγμή που είχαν πλησιάσει τόσο κοντά στα δάση των ξωτικών, η Σαφίρα είχε γεμίσει με ενθουσιασμό. Ο Έραγκον μπορούσε να καταλάβει πολύ καλά τον λόγο. Μέσω της σύνδεσης που μοιράζονταν μπορούσε να δει την καρδιά της τόσο καθαρά όσο κι εκείνη τη δική του. Η γαλανή Σαφίρα του ήλπιζε ότι θα υπήρχαν ευκαιρίες να συναντηθεί και πάλι με τον Φίρνεν.

Ο Έραγκον αναστέναξε μελαγχολικά. Και ο ίδιος προσδοκούσε σε μία συνάντηση με την Άρυα, όμως η βασίλισσα των ξωτικών θα βρισκόταν σίγουρα πολύ μακριά από την περιοχή που τώρα προσέγγιζαν. Τα δάση των ξωτικών ήταν τεράστια σε έκταση και οι λίγες πόλεις τους χτισμένες σε μεγάλη βάθη μέσα σ' αυτά. _"Υπάρχει πάντοτε αυτή η περίπτωση, Σαφίρα, ίσως όμως είναι καλύτερα να μην συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο." _Ο Μέρταγκ – σε μία σπάνια για τον αδελφό του εξομολόγηση – είχε παραδεχτεί την προηγούμενη ότι αυτό που απευχόταν κάθε φορά όταν πλησίαζαν το δάσος, ήταν μία παρόμοια συνάντηση.

Ο Έραγκον κοίταξε με προσοχή το έδαφος. Από το χαμηλό ύψος του πετούσαν μπορούσε να διακρίνει καθαρά τον κάθε έναν από τους ανθρώπους του χωριού. Οι κυνηγοί είχαν χωριστεί σε ομάδες των τριών και τεσσάρων ατόμων και η κάθε μία από αυτές στρεφόταν ήδη προς διαφορετική κατεύθυνση. Κάποιοι θα παραφύλαγαν για αγέλες μεγαλύτερων ζώων, κάποια άλλοι θα έστηναν τις παγίδες για τα μικρότερα, ενώ οι λιγότεροι θα συνέλεγαν καρπούς. Ξεχώρισε καθαρά τον Μέρταγκ με την πρώτη ομάδα κυνηγών, να βαδίζουν προσεκτικά κάτω από τα πυκνότερα δέντρα, ενώ οι άλλες ομάδες σκορπίζονταν προς άλλες κατευθύνσεις. Ο οργανωτικός αδελφός του φρόντιζε να καθοδηγεί τους πάντες. Ταυτόχρονα η χειράμαξα με τον άρχοντα Φιόρν είχε παραμείνει κάτω από τις αραιές σκιές, ενώ ο υπηρέτης του και οι δύο γυναίκες είχαν σκορπίσει τριγύρω μαζεύοντας χορταρικά και ψάχνοντας για ρίζες μέσα στο αφράτο χώμα.

Βλέποντας την ωραία Νολβέν να εργάζεται ακούραστα, ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε. Κατά την προηγούμενη βραδιά, όταν είχαν απομακρυνθεί από την κατασκήνωση των κυνηγών αναζητώντας ξεκούραση με την παρέα των δύο δράκων, ο αδελφός του είχε σχεδόν προκαλέσει διαπληκτισμό μεταξύ τους. Αιτία για τον Μέρταγκ ήταν η συμπεριφορά του προς αυτή την όμορφη κόρη, ή τουλάχιστον αυτό ο Έραγκον είχε καταλάβει.

"Θα σου συνιστούσα, Έραγκον, την προσοχή σου, ως προς την συμπεριφορά σου στους ανθρώπους την ομάδας" είχε πει ο Μέρταγκ με ύφος ξινισμένο.

Ο Έραγκον είχε απορήσει. "Τι εννοείς; Πιστεύω ότι όλες οι συνομιλίες μου μαζί τους έχουν διεξαχθεί ως τώρα καλή τη πίστη και με πλήρη προθυμία απ' τη μεριά τους ν' ανταποκριθούν στα ερωτήματά μου."

Ο Μέρταγκ είχε πλησιάσει πολύ κοντά το πρόσωπό του σ' αυτό του αδελφού του. "Εκείνο που εννοώ, Έραγκον, είναι η συμπεριφορά σου προς τις γυναίκες τους. Μπορεί να πρόκειται για πρόσφυγες και απόκληρους της Αλαγαισίας, να μην ξεχνάς όμως, ότι είναι όλοι τους άντρες περήφανοι. Δεν θα ανέχονταν κανέναν να προσβάλει τα κορίτσια τους." Λέγοντας αυτά, ο Μέρταγκ είχε καρφώσει το ατσάλινο βλέμμα του μέσα στα μάτια του Έραγκον κάνοντάς τον να νοιώσει άσχημα.

"Πιστεύω ότι η συμπεριφορά μου είναι κόσμια προς τα δύο θηλυκά την ομάδας" είχε αποκριθεί εκείνος χολωμένος για την έμμεση προσβολή. Με την υπηρέτρια της λαίδης ιδίως, είχε δεν είχε ανταλλάξει λίγες λέξεις. "Δεν φαντάζομαι δυο κουβέντες και μερικά χαμόγελα να είναι αυτό που θα προσέβαλε τον λόρδο Φιόρν, αν εννοείς τις ερωτήσεις μου προς τη θυγατέρα του."

Ο Μέρταγκ είχε απομακρυνθεί από κοντά του γυρίζοντας σε αυτόν την πλάτη, κοιτάζοντας τα μακρινά σύννεφα του ουρανού, σαν να ανίχνευε εκεί ψηλά την αιτία του θυμού του. "Θα ήταν καλύτερα αν περιόριζες, Έραγκον, τις προσεγγίσεις σου στη θυγατέρα του λόρδου. Η ευγενική Νολβέν δεν είναι σαν τις κοπέλες που έχεις ίσως κορτάρει μέχρι τώρα. Παρά την αυλική πονηρία του πατέρα της και τα ταπεινά ένστικτά του, εκείνη εξακολουθεί να είναι κόρη αγνή στην ψυχή και αθώα."

"Να με συγχωρείς, αδελφέ, αλλά δεν προσπαθώ καθόλου να κορτάρω την κόρη του λόρδου" είχε απαντήσει ο Έραγκον πραγματικά εκνευρισμένος τώρα με τον Μέρταγκ. "Απλά και μόνο, προσπαθώ να είμαι ευγενικός μαζί της." Ο θυμός μέσα του είχε αρχίσει να αναδεύεται έτοιμος να ξεσπάσει εναντίων του αδελφού του και είχε χρειαστεί η καταλυτική επέμβαση της Σαφίρα, για να τον συγκρατήσει.

Ο Μέρταγκ είχε απομείνει σιωπηλός για λίγο εξακολουθώντας να αγναντεύει τα μακρινά σύννεφα. Όταν είχε μιλήσει και πάλι, η φωνή του είχε ακουστεί κενή συναισθήματος, σαν να μην μετείχε πιο πριν στην διαφωνία τους. "Ίσως δεν θα σου ήταν δύσκολο, αν προσπαθούσες να μην δείχνεσαι _τόσο_ ευγενικός μαζί της." Μετά από αυτά τα λόγια είχε απομακρυνθεί ακολουθούμενος και από τον δράκο του, για να παραμείνει καθ' όλη την υπόλοιπη νύχτα σε απόσταση.

_"Καλά έκανες που δεν έδωσες συνέχεια στο συμβάν, μικρούλη" _παρατήρησε η Σαφίρα, που όλη αυτή την ώρα παρακολουθούσε τις σκέψεις του καβαλάρη της. _"Ο κύριος σκοπός μας δεν είναι να διαπληκτιζόμαστε μαζί τους. Είναι να τους παρασύρουμε μακριά από την Αλαγαισία."_

Ο Έραγκον χαμογέλασε με τα λόγια της δράκαινας. Μπορεί να είχε θυμώσει με τον αδελφό του την προηγούμενη νύχτα, το επόμενο όμως πρωί είχε ξυπνήσει με καλή διάθεση και νέες σκέψεις για τα χθεσινά γεγονότα. Οι προσβολές της προηγούμενης είχαν σβηστεί και ήταν έτοιμος να συγχωρήσει τα πάντα στον Μέρταγκ. _"Ξέρεις κάτι, καλή μου Σαφίρα; Έχω την εντύπωση, ότι ο Μέρταγκ ενδιαφέρεται προσωπικά για αυτό το κορίτσι. Αλλιώς γιατί να έχει αντιδράσει μ' αυτό τον τρόπο;" _Ο Έραγκον παρέμενε καχύποπτος για τη συμπεριφορά του Μέρταγκ, αλλά από την άλλη καταλάβαινε τις αντιδράσεις του αδελφού του. Σίγουρα κάποια περίπλοκη σχέση εξυφαινόταν ανάμεσα στον αδελφό του και την μικρή κόρη του λόρδου.

_"Ίσως είναι έτσι όπως τα λες. Ίσως και όχι." _Η Σαφίρα άπλωσε τεμπέλικα τα φτερά της και πήρε μία ολόκληρη στροφή στρέφοντας μακριά από τα δέντρα των παρυφών του δάσους. Ακόμα οι ξύλινοι κορμοί ήταν αραιοί μεταξύ τους και πολύ πιο κοντοί και λεπτοί από τα αιωνόβια πεύκα της Ελλεσμίρα. Παρ' όλα αυτά η δράκαινα αγαπούσε τα ανοιχτά τοπία. Κατευθύνθηκε προς το σημείο όπου είχε απομείνει η χειράμαξα των κυνηγών, μαζί με τον λόρδο Φιόρν, ο οποίος ξεκουραζόταν πλαγιασμένος πλάι της. Μόλις πάτησε γερά τα πόδια της στη γη μάζεψε τις μεγάλες της φτερούγες και οσμίστηκε τον άνεμο. _"Δεν νομίζω πως θα συναντήσουμε ξωτικά εδώ γύρω, τουλάχιστον όχι απόψε."_

Ο Έραγκον κατέβηκε από τη ράχη της και έλυσε τα λουριά της σέλας, όταν ο λόρδος Φιόρν τον κάλεσε κοντά του.

"Γενναίε δρακοκαβαλάρη! Αλίμονο, τα χρόνια μου και η κούραση του ταξιδιού δεν βοηθούν πια τα γεροντικά μου πόδια. Θα είχε η ευγένειά σου την καλοσύνη, να αναζητήσει την Νολβέν μου φέρνοντας πάλι κοντά σ' εμένα τη θυγατέρα μου;"

Πρόθυμα ο Έραγκον βιάστηκε ν' ανταποκριθεί στο αίτημα του λόρδου. Από το ύψος που πετούσε λίγο πριν, είχε διακρίνει τη Νολβέν να κατευθύνεται σ' ένα σημείο πιο κοντά στα μεγάλα δέντρα. Εκεί έσπευσε να την αναζητήσει. Την είδε από απόσταση να ξεριζώνει βλαστούς και χόρτα. Η κοπέλα είχε ήδη γεμίσει με ένα σωρό από αυτά το καλαθάκι της.

"Όμορφη κόρη!" Ο Έραγκον υποκλίθηκε ευγενικά μπροστά της. "Ο πατέρας σου επιθυμεί την επιστροφή σου στο πλευρό του. Εκείνος με έστειλε να σε αναζητήσω."

Ακούγοντας τη φωνή του η κοπέλα ανασηκώθηκε ξαφνιασμένη αφήνοντας στη γη το γεμάτο καλαθάκι της. Τα χέρια της ήταν λερωμένα με χώματα κι ο Έραγκον πρόσεξε πως, στην προσπάθεια να μαζέψει τα χορταρικά, είχε πληγωθεί. Σβώλοι από ξεραμένη λάσπη ανάμικτοι με αίμα σημάδευαν τα λεπτά δάκτυλά της. Ο νεαρός δρακοκαβαλάρης την πλησίασε παίρνοντας τα χέρια της ανάμεσα στα δικά του.

"Μα… όχι, όχι!"

Η Νολβέν προσπάθησε να τραβηχτεί από κοντά του, εκείνος όμως την συγκράτησε καθησυχάζοντάς την. Ένοιωσε τα χέρια του ζεστά πάνω στα παγωμένα και πληγιασμένα δικά της. Το κράτημά του ήταν τρυφερό και το δέρμα του απαλό, σαν της μητέρας της. Η Νολβέν ένοιωσε ντροπή για τα χέρια της, που ήταν τόσο βρώμικα.

"Γουέιζε χιλ!"

Σε μια στιγμή οι μώλωπες και τα γδαρσίματα εξαφανίστηκαν, ο πόνος και το τσούξιμο έπαψαν και η Νολβέν κοίταξε παραξενεμένη τα δάχτυλά της. Κάτω από τη βρώμα και το ξεραμένο αίμα, το δέρμα ήταν γερό όπως και πριν. "Ευχαριστώ…" Η κοπέλα τράβηξε τα χέρια της αμήχανη και σήκωσε και πάλι το καλαθάκι της από τη γη. Χαμήλωσε τα μάτια γεμάτη ντροπή προσπαθώντας όσο μπορούσε να καλύψει τα λερωμένα της χέρια. Αν η λαίδη Λίντα είχε δει την βρωμιά που κάλυπτε την κόρη της, αν ήξερε ότι και κάποιος άλλος – ιδίως κάποιος τόσο σημαντικός – την είχε δει κι αυτός, θα είχε πεθάνει από την ντροπή της. Τα μάγουλα της Νολβέν κοκκίνισαν περισσότερο. Αναστατωμένη λύγισε το γόνατό της σε μια μικρή υπόκλιση και βιάστηκε ν' απομακρυνθεί από τον δρακοκαβαλάρη όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε.

Ο Έραγκον την είδε να φεύγει από κοντά του βιαστικά, τη λεπτή σιλουέτα της να χάνεται ανάμεσα στην αραιή βλάστηση και τους κορμούς των δέντρων.

_"Ο Μέρταγκ δεν θα είναι καθόλου ευχαριστημένος, αν μάθει αυτό που έκανες" _γουργούρισε η Σαφίρα μέσα στο μυαλό του. Ήταν ιδέα του Έραγκον, ή η γαλάζια δράκαινα γελούσε μαζί του;

_"Απλά προσπάθησα να είμαι μαζί της ευγενικός, Σαφίρα" _δικαιολογήθηκε. _"Τα δάχτυλά της είχαν πληγωθεί. Είχαν γεμίσει αίμα και…"_

_"Εγώ θα σου επαναλάβω ότι σου είπε και ο Μέρταγκ χθες: Προσπάθησε να μην είσαι μαζί της 'τόσο' ευγενικός!" _Η δράκαινα σίγουρα γελούσε.

Φουρκισμένος ο Έραγκον ακολούθησε από απόσταση την κοπέλα. _"Ξέρεις κάτι Σαφίρα; Έχω την εντύπωση ότι επιθυμία του λόρδου Φιόρν είναι να προσεγγίσω όσο γίνεται την κόρη του."_

_"Ακόμα κι αν αυτό ισχύει, σου υπενθυμίζω ότι ο Μέρταγκ δεν το θέλει. Καλά θα κάνεις να μην έρχεσαι σε αντιπαράθεση μαζί του."_

_"Όπως νομίζεις!"_

* * *

Η ομάδα των κυνηγών είχε φτάσει από την προηγούμενη ημέρα στις παρυφές του δάσους των ξωτικών, όπου είχαν περάσει και τη νύχτα τους. Το ερχόμενο πρωί τόλμησαν να διεισδύσουν πιο βαθιά ανάμεσα στα αιωνόβια δένδρα της ξένης γης αναζητώντας κρυμμένα θηράματα. Όλοι οι άντρες είχαν σκορπίσει ολόγυρα, άλλοι στήνοντας καρτέρι στα μεγαλύτερα ζώα και άλλοι ξώβεργες για τα πουλιά και ελέγχοντας τις παγίδες τους για τα μικρότερα θηράματα. Από τους δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες και τους δράκους τους, ο Μέρταγκ είχε και πάλι πάρει μέρος στο κυνήγι συνοδεύοντας τους κυνηγούς τους χωριού. Όπως και την προηγούμενη, ο Έραγκον παρέμεινε στον αέρα πετώντας πάνω στη σέλα της Σαφίρα σε χαμηλό ύψος, ελέγχοντας για περιπολίες πιθανών ομάδων πολεμιστών των ξωτικών. Ο Θορν, αφού δεν συνάντησε αγέλες με θηράματα, είχε επιστρέψει και είχε βαλθεί να ξεριζώνει μεγάλους κορμούς από δέντρα. Συγκέντρωνε την ξυλεία στην άκρη της ανοιχτής πεδιάδας, από όπου θα την φόρτωναν αργότερα οι κυνηγοί στο αμάξι τους μεταφέροντάς την μέχρι το χωριό τους.

Αφού πρώτα η Νολβέν τακτοποίησε τον πατέρα της πάνω σε ένα παχύ στρώμα από πευκοβελόνες, τον σκέπασε προσεκτικά και τον άφησε να ξεκουραστεί. Η κοπέλα συνέστησε στην υπηρέτρια που την είχε ακολουθήσει από το χωριό των προσφύγων, να μην αφήσει μόνο ούτε στιγμή τον άρχοντα Φιόρν και να τον υπηρετήσει σε ότι χρειαζόταν. Η ίδια βάλθηκε να τριγυρίζει ανάμεσα στα μεγάλα δέντρα παρατηρώντας σαν μαγεμένη την πυκνή βλάστηση που φύτρωνε εκεί. Παχιά χλόη φυόταν από το έδαφος και ανάμεσα στις ντυμένες με βρύα πέτρες. Φτέρες και ομάδες από μανιτάρια ξεπρόβαλαν εδώ κι εκεί. Τα πουλιά κελαηδούσαν αθέατα μέσα από τα πυκνά φυλλώματα των κλάδων. Έντομα βούιζαν στον αέρα και τρομαγμένα ζωάκια εξαφανίζονταν στο πέρασμά της.

Η Νολβέν ένοιωσε απρόσμενη ευτυχία να γεμίζει την καρδιά της. Είχαν περάσει χρόνια αρκετά από τότε που η αρχοντοπούλα βρέθηκε για τελευταία φορά στον ανθόκηπο της έπαυλης του Γκίλ'ιντ. Εκεί η μητέρα της, που τόσο αγαπούσε τα λουλούδια, απασχολούσε στην υπηρεσία της τρεις επιδέξιους κηπουρούς. Η Νολβέν θυμόταν με νοσταλγία τον ανθόκηπο της λαίδης Λίντα. Οι σκέψεις της επέστρεφαν συχνά στα πυκνά καλλωπιστικά δέντρα και τα σκεπασμένα με πλούσιες περικοκλάδες μονοπάτια του κήπου τους, εκεί όπου από πολύ μικρούλα της άρεσε να περιδιαβαίνει. Αγαπούσε τότε το να τρέχει κάτω από αυτά τα σκιερά μονοπάτια, το να παίζει ανάμεσα στα παρτέρια με τα λουλούδια και να κρύβεται πίσω από τους ψηλούς, περιποιημένους θάμνους. Θυμόταν και πόσο πολύ της άρεσε το να γεύεται τα ώριμα φρούτα που έκοβε από τους οπωρώνες. Στους πάγους και την ξεραΐλα του βορρά, εκεί που ο δυνατός άνεμος δεν άφηνε ούτε χορτάρι να φυτρώσει ανάμεσα στις πέτρες, το πράσινο της είχε λείψει.

Η μελωδία από ένα παλιό, παιδικό τραγούδι που μιλούσε για την ομορφιά του δάσους επέστρεψε στη μνήμη της και η Νολβέν άρχισε να το σιγοτραγουδά, καθώς βάδιζε όλο και πιο βαθιά μέσα στη χώρα ξωτικών. Κανονικά θα έπρεπε να φέρεται πιο ώριμα φροντίζοντας να ξεθάβει ρίζες, να μαζεύει καρπούς, να κόβει μανιτάρια γεμίζοντας το καλαθάκι που κρατούσε. Σαν πρακτική που ήταν η Νολβέν, θα έπρεπε να επενδύει τον χρόνο της μαζεύοντας όλα όσα θα ήταν αργότερα αναγκαία για τη μαγειρική και το φτωχό νοικοκυριό της. Όλα όσα θα ήταν χρήσιμα για την επιβίωση των κατοίκων του χωριού τους. Η ευδαιμονία όμως που ένιωθε να μεγαλώνει μέσα της σε κάθε βήμα επηρεασμένη από το καταπράσινο περιβάλλον, την είχε συνεπάρει. Αργοπορούσε τραγουδώντας ευτυχισμένη μέσα στη φύση, πότε αγκαλιάζοντας τον κορμό ενός δέντρου, πότε χαϊδεύοντας με τα ακροδάχτυλά της την επιφάνεια των φύλλων, πότε μιλώντας τραγουδιστά στα μικροσκοπικά πλάσματα του δάσους, που ξεπετάγονταν κάτω από τους θάμνους στριφογυρίζοντας ανάμεσα στα πόδια της.

Όταν τα βήματά της την οδήγησαν σε ένα μικρό ξέφωτο, η φύση που ξεδιπλωνόταν γύρω της, φάνηκε στα μάτια της μαγική. Καταμεσής του ξέφωτου οι λαμπερές ακτίνες του ήλιου ζέσταιναν το πράσινο χορτάρι και τόπους-τόπους άγρια λουλούδια φύονταν με πέταλα ροζ και κίτρινα και γαλάζια. Ένα μικρό ρυάκι διέσχιζε το ξέφωτο, μέσα στο οποίο κατέληγαν τα κρυστάλλινα νερά μίας πηγής. Πουλιά φτερούγιζαν τριγύρω, μικρά ζωάκια ξεδιψούσαν, ενώ πολύβουες μέλισσες πέταγαν από άνθος σε άνθος. Η καρδιά της κοπέλας φτερούγισε από χαρά, σαν να ξεδίπλωνε φτερά και η ίδια. Έτρεξε με ενθουσιασμό προς τα λουλούδια και με τη σκέψη να μαζέψει κάποια από αυτά στο καλαθάκι της. Χαρά που θα έκανε η λαίδη Λίντα, αν η κόρη της κατάφερνε να μεταφέρει μέχρι το χωριό λίγα λουλούδια αμάραντα!

Η Νολβέν άπλωσε το χέρι για να κόψει το πρώτο λουλούδι, μα η ομορφιά του και η δροσιά των πέταλων σταμάτησε τη φόρα της. Αντί να ξεριζώσει τον τρυφερό βλαστό, όπως λογάριαζε, ξέμεινε να χαϊδεύει τα πέταλά του τραγουδώντας, ν' αγγίζει τα τρυφερά σέπαλα με τα ακροδάχτυλα, να τα θαυμάζει. Τέλος σκύβοντας πάνω απ' τη γη, ακούμπησε τα χείλη της σε ένα λουλούδι, αποθέτοντας στα ταπεινά του πέταλα ένα γλυκό φιλί.

"Ποιο είναι το όνομά σου, κορίτσι των ανθρώπων, που όμως φέρεσαι σαν ένα παιδί του δάσους;"

Η φωνή που ακούστηκε πίσω της περιείχε μέσα της ίχνη από κρυμμένη μελωδία, η αυστηρότητά της όμως έκοβε σαν το ατσάλι. Προκάλεσε τρόμο στην ωραία κόρη κι αυτή τινάχτηκε από ξάφνιασμα και φόβο. Το σιγανό τραγούδισμα πάγωσε πάνω στα χείλη της, ενώ τα χέρια της έμειναν μετέωρα γύρω απ' το άνθος. Πιο γρήγορα και από το πέταγμα σαΐτας τόξου προς τον στόχο, μια ομάδα ξωτικών σχημάτισε έναν κύκλο γύρω της στη μέση του ξέφωτου. Ήταν ψηλοί, όμορφοι και καλοντυμένοι με μαλλιά χυτά στους ώμους, άλλων στο μαύρο χρώμα της νύχτας, άλλων στο ασημένιο των αχτίνων ενός ολόγιομου φεγγαριού. Άντρες και γυναίκες ανάμικτοι στάθηκαν γύρω της σκεπάζοντάς την με τις δυσοίωνες σκιές τους. Την άλλη στιγμή, μυτερές αιχμές από δόρατα και λεπίδες από ακονισμένα ξίφη στράφηκαν απειλητικά εναντίων της.

"Λοιπόν, ποιο είναι το όνομά σου και πώς βρέθηκες μονάχη τόσο βαθιά στη γη μας;"

Ήταν γυναίκα το ξωτικό που είχε μιλήσει. Το βλέμμα στα μάτια της ήταν τόσο σοβαρό, όσο αυστηρή είχε ακουστεί η φωνή της. Τα μακριά ασημένια της μαλλιά έπεφταν λυτά πάνω στις πλάτες φτάνοντας μέχρι σχεδόν τα γόνατά της. Ήταν ντυμένη με πουκάμισο και παντελόνια στο σκούρο πράσινο χρώμα της φυλλωσιάς του δάσους κι από τη μέση της κρεμόταν θηκάρι με μακρύ σπαθί. Η ασημένια του λαβή ήταν στολισμένη με ένα πράσινο πετράδι. Ήταν η μόνη που δεν την απειλούσε και έδειχνε να είναι αρχηγός των άλλων.

"Είναι μαζί με τους πανάθλιους κυνηγούς, ευγενική Λιττόρεν" βιάστηκε να δηλώσει ένας από τους συντρόφους της γυναίκας, σε μια γλώσσα μελωδική, μα άγνωστη για το κορίτσι. "Όσο για τα λουλούδια, σίγουρα ετοιμαζόταν να τα κόψει γεμίζοντας με τους θησαυρούς της γης μας το καλάθι της." Ο ξωτικός στράφηκε προς τη μεριά της κοπέλας και, κοιτάζοντας προς αυτήν με αηδία, επανέλαβε ό,τι είχε πει λιγάκι πριν στην γλώσσα των ανθρώπων.

Η Νολβέν ανάσανε βαθιά προσπαθώντας να κυριαρχήσει στον φόβο της. Εγκαταλείποντας μπροστά στα πόδια της το άδειο καλαθάκι, σηκώθηκε ολόρθη αντιμετωπίζοντας τα γκρίζα μάτια της γυναίκας. "Το όνομά μου είναι Νολβέν, αρχόντισσά μου" αποκρίθηκε δειλά κοκκινίζοντας. "Είναι αλήθεια πως έφτασα ως εδώ μαζί με την ομάδα των κυνηγών, όμως δεν μπόρεσα να αντισταθώ στην ομορφιά του δέντρων και του δάσους. Έτσι τα βήματά μου με έφεραν σ' αυτό το ξέφωτο, πλάι στα λουλούδια."

Η γυναίκα των ξωτικών πλησίασε περισσότερο το κορίτσι, ταυτόχρονα έγνεψε στους συντρόφους της να χαμηλώσουν λίγο τα όπλα. Με τα αστραφτερά της μάτια βάλθηκε να εξετάζει την Νολβέν γυρίζοντας μία στροφή γύρω της. "Εάν τα αυτιά σου ήταν μυτερά, θα έλεγα ότι ίσως κατάγεσαι από τα ξωτικά του δάσους" δήλωσε τέλος η Λιττόρεν. "Η ευγένεια του προσώπου και της φωνής σου αυτό δείχνουν." Η περίπολος των ξωτικών είχε ανακαλύψει εδώ και ώρα τους κυνηγούς μέσα στο δάσος και θα είχαν ήδη επέμβει να σταματήσουν το βδελυρό τους έργο, αν στην αντίληψή τους δεν είχε πέσει η περίεργη συμπεριφορά τούτης της κόρης. Με περιέργεια περισσή την είχαν παρακολουθήσει αθέατοι ανάμεσα στα δέντρα, υποπτευόμενοι ότι οι άντρες κυνηγοί είχαν απαγάγει και κρατούσαν παράνομα ένα παιδί του δάσους. Τελικά όμως είχε αποδειχθεί ότι η κόρη τούτη ήταν και αυτή παιδί των ανθρώπων.

"Ώρα να τελειώνουμε με τους κυνηγούς, προτού μολύνουν με περισσότερο αίμα και θάνατο τα χώματά μας" ζήτησε αυστηρά ένα άλλο ξωτικό. "Όσο για τούτη την κόρη, μπορεί να τραγουδά αγκαλιάζοντας τα δέντρα και χαϊδεύοντας τα πέταλα από τα λουλούδια, δεν είναι όμως κάτι παραπάνω, παρά μια από… _εκείνους_."

Φωνές ακούστηκαν, που συμφωνούσαν με τα παραπάνω λόγια. Τα αυτιά της Νολβέν έπιασαν άγριες απειλές για μια παραδειγματική τιμωρία. Η καρδιά της σφίχτηκε από φόβο, όχι τόσο για την ίδια, μα για τον γέροντα πατέρα και τους ανθρώπους τους.

Η Λιττόρεν σήκωσε απότομα το χέρι επιβάλλοντας σιωπή στα ξωτικά της ομάδας της. Παρά το ότι είχε δει νωρίτερα τους κυνηγούς να αφαιρούν ζωές μέσα στο δάσος, δεν ήταν ακόμα απόλυτα πεπεισμένη, ότι η κόρη τούτη ήταν παιδί δικό τους. "Είσαι πραγματικά ένα παιδί των ανθρώπων, υπεύθυνη κι εσύ όπως και οι άλλοι για τους θανάτους των ζώων του δάσους και το μίασμα των εδαφών μας απ' το χυμένο αίμα; Μίλα!"

Από την αυστηρότητα της φωνής της η Νολβέν ταράχτηκε. Για μια στιγμή ένοιωσε τα γόνατά της να τρέμουν από τον φόβο, όμως κάνοντας κουράγιο σήκωσε το κεφάλι ψηλά με περηφάνια. "Είναι η ανάγκη για τροφή που οδήγησε τα βήματά μας μέχρι τις παρυφές του δάσους. Στον τόπο που ζω δεν φυτρώνει τίποτε και πάγος καλύπτει το πετρώδες έδαφος για όλον σχεδόν τον χρόνο. Οι άνθρωποί μας θα χαθούν δίχως το κρέας των ζώων και τους καρπούς του δάσους."

Τα μάτια της ξωτικιάς σκοτείνιασαν από την παραδοχή της κοπέλας. Για μια στιγμή μονάχα είχε σκεφτεί να σώσει ετούτο το παιδί των ανθρώπων από τις βάρβαρες συνήθειες των δικών της, να δείξει σ' αυτήν την επιείκεια που κάθε ξωτικό θα έδειχνε σ' ένα από τα παιδιά του δάσους. Παρά όμως την αρχική αγνότητα της ψυχής που έδειχνε η συμπεριφορά της, φαίνεται ότι τα εγκληματικά συνήθεια των ανθρώπων είχανε ήδη καταστρέψει την ψυχή της. "Τραγουδήστε ώστε ρίζες να σηκωθούν μέσα απ' τη γη" διέταξε τους ανθρώπους της. "Να πλέξουνε ένα κλουβί, που μέσα του θα φυλακίσει ετούτη την παρείσακτη στη γη μας. Μόλις συλλάβουμε και τιμωρήσουμε τους δολοφόνους κυνηγούς, αυτή θα οδηγηθεί στην Όσιλον, να δικαστεί από τους άρχοντές μας."

"Δεν θα την πάτε πουθενά! Αυτή η κόρη έρχεται μαζί μου."

Ξαφνιασμένη ν' ακούσει τη φωνή του, η Νολβέν στράφηκε απότομα, το ίδιο και όλοι οι άλλοι. Στην άκρη του ξέφωτου είχε φανεί ανάμεσα απ' τα δέντρα ο αγαπημένος της, ο άρχοντάς της Μέρταγκ. Το πρόσωπό του ήταν βλοσυρό, τα φρύδια σμιχτά στο μέτωπό του. Το ένα χέρι του έσφιγγε προειδοποιητικά πάνω στη λαβή του σπαθιού του, ενώ το άλλο ήταν υψωμένο με την παλάμη του στραμμένη προς τη μεριά τους. Το γάντι του ήταν βγαλμένο, ενώ στη μέση της παλάμης έλαμπε με ασημένιο φως η Γκετγουέι Ιγκνάσια, το σημάδι που κάποτε τον ένωσε με τον δράκο, φανερώνοντας σε όλους την ιδιότητά του σαν δρακοκαβαλάρης.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	32. Chapter 32

Όπου οι Μέρταγκ και Θορν έρχονται αντιμέτωποι με τα ξωτικά του δάσους και παλιές έχθρες βγαίνουν στην επιφάνεια.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 32**

Μόλις ο Μέρταγκ αποκαλύφθηκε, φωνές γεμάτες οργή ακούστηκαν από τη μεριά των ξωτικών.

"Είναι εκείνος! Ο γιος του Μόρζαν."

"Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης του Γκαλμπατόριξ!"

"Καταραμένε δολοφόνε του γέροντα σοφού των θρήνων. Αφανιστή του χρυσαφένιου δράκου!"

"Εκδίκηση!"

"Τιμωρία!"

Σπαθιά και δόρατα – που λίγο πριν απειλούσαν τη Νολβέν – στρέφονταν τώρα προς τη μεριά του δρακοκαβαλάρη. Εκείνος όμως, παρά το ότι κατέβασε το χέρι χωρίς να εξαπολύσει προς αυτούς κάποια μαγεία, παρέμενε ακίνητος, να σφίγγει με το άλλο χέρι τη λαβή από το σπαθί του σταθερά, χωρίς όμως να έχει ξιφουλκήσει.

"Ότι κι αν λέτε, δεν θα επιτρέψω ετούτη η κόρη να απειληθεί, ούτε να κινδυνεύσει" αποκρίθηκε σοβαρός ο Μέρταγκ παραβλέποντας την επιθετική στάση των ξωτικών και όλες τις απειλές τους. Ταυτόχρονα έγνεψε προς τη Νολβέν να πλησιάσει πιο κοντά του.

Η κοπέλα σήκωσε το καλαθάκι της από τη γη με προσεκτικές, αργές κινήσεις. Ο άρχοντάς της, ο αγαπημένος της, είχε έρθει κοντά της για να τη σώσει. Η κοπέλα ανάσανε με ανακούφιση για πρώτη φορά από την στιγμή της συνάντησής της με τα ξωτικά του δάσους. Ο Μέρταγκ δεν την είχε εγκαταλείψει στην τύχη της, ποτέ δεν θα την εγκατέλειπε. Αντιθέτως βρισκόταν κάπου κοντά της, να την προσέχει. Κάρφωσε την γεμάτη λατρεία ματιά της πάνω του, ενώ ετοιμάστηκε να κατευθυνθεί γοργά προς το μέρος του. Μονάχα σαν θα βρισκόταν στο πλευρό του, τότε και μόνο τότε θα θεωρούσε τον εαυτό της ασφαλή.

Πριν όμως προλάβει η Νολβέν να κάνει το πρώτο βήμα προς την μεριά του αγαπημένου άρχοντά της, ο ξωτικός που λίγο πριν την είχε απειλήσει μπήκε ανάμεσα σ' αυτήν και τον Μέρταγκ εμποδίζοντάς την.

"Το κορίτσι των ανθρώπων καταπάτησε τη γη μας" φώναξε προς τον δρακοκαβαλάρη, με εμφανές το δηλητήριο στον τόνο της φωνής του. "Θα ακολουθήσει την ομάδα μας σαν αιχμάλωτή μας, για να κριθεί κατόπιν από τους άρχοντες αυτού του τόπου. Πριν όμως γίνει αυτό, θα παρακολουθήσει τη δίκαιη τιμωρία των δικών της για τη βεβήλωση των εδαφών μας. Η ίδια δίκαιη τιμωρία περιμένει κι εσένα." Το σπαθί του ξωτικού στρεφόταν απειλητικά εναντίων του δρακοκαβαλάρη, καθώς ο κάτοχός του βάδισε αποφασιστικά προς τη μεριά του Μέρταγκ και έτοιμος να χτυπηθεί μαζί του.

Τα μάτια του Μέρταγκ άστραψαν από θυμό, η γαλανή φλέβα στον κρόταφό του άρχισε γοργά να πάλλεται. Η γροθιά του σφίχτηκε περισσότερο επάνω στη λαβή του Ζάρ'ροκ, μέχρι που οι κλειδώσεις των δακτύλων άσπρισαν. Ένα άγριο γέλιο, που θύμιζε περισσότερο μορφασμό, παραμόρφωσε το πρόσωπό του. "Καλά θα κάνει ο καθένας να γνωρίζει τη θέση του" φώναξε. Όσο γρήγορος στο σπαθί και ήταν αυτός ο ξωτικός, όση πολεμική δεξιότητα και μαγεία και αν διέθετε, του φάνηκε αστείο το ότι προσπαθούσε να πλήξει έναν δρακοκαβαλάρη. Ένα αστείο, που όμως φάνταζε μακάβριο κάτω από τις παρούσες συνθήκες. "Σκοπός μου δεν είναι να έρθω σε αντιπαράθεση μαζί σας" φώναξε προς όλους. "Αυτό όμως δεν σημαίνει πως δεν θα πράξω κάτι τέτοιο, αν οι άνθρωποι που είναι μαζί μου απειληθούν. Τούτη η κόρη δεν έσφαλε σε κάτι για να την κατηγορείτε."

Εμφανώς δυσαρεστημένη η Λιττόρεν με την παραβίαση της δικαιοδοσίας από τον ξωτικό μαχητή της ομάδας της – δικαιοδοσία που ολοφάνερα ανήκε στην ίδια – αποφάσισε να παρέμβει σταματώντας τον. Υπακούοντας στη φωνή της αρχηγού του ο ξωτικός σταμάτησε στο μέσον της απόστασης της ομάδας του από τον Μέρταγκ. Απέφυγε όμως να κατεβάσει το σπαθί του, επιμένοντας στην ίδια απειλητική στάση όπως και πριν, πανέτοιμος να του επιτεθεί με την πρώτη ευκαιρία.

Η Λιττόρεν πλησίασε τον δρακοκαβαλάρη. "Γνωρίζω πολύ καλά ποιος είσαι." Τα μάτια της γυάλιζαν θυμό γεμάτα και αν λίγο πριν η φωνή της είχε ακουστεί αυστηρή στα αυτιά της Νολβέν, τώρα έκοβε σαν μια λεπίδα.

Ο Μέρταγκ ένευσε ελαφρά προς την αρχηγό των ξωτικών. "Εγώ όμως δεν έχω παρόμοια τιμή" αποκρίθηκε, η φωνή του σταθερή δίχως εμπάθεια, αλλά προσοχή γεμάτη.

Η ξωτικιά τον κοίταξε άφοβα ίσια στα μάτια. "Ονομάζομαι Λιττόρεν, από την φρουρά της Όσιλον, δρακοκαβαλάρη. Οι πληροφορίες μας ήθελαν εσένα και τον δράκο σου, να επιστρέφετε κατά τακτικά χρονικά διαστήματα στα εδάφη μας στη διάρκεια όλων των καλοκαιρινών μηνών, συνοδεύοντας ομάδες ανθρώπων ξένων προς την περιοχή μας. Έτσι οι άρχοντές μας αποφάσισαν να εξαπολύσουν περιπολίες στις παρυφές των δασών μας. Οι άνθρωποι που συνοδεύεις είναι υπόλογοι απεχθών πράξεων. Η τιμωρία για αυτούς θα είναι αμείλικτη."

"Οι άνθρωποι μονάχα από ανάγκη βρίσκονται τόσο κοντά στη γη των ξωτικών, ανάγκη επιτακτική για την επιβίωσή τους" αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ. "Κανέναν από αυτούς δεν θα πειράξετε, γιατί ούτως ή άλλως σε λίγες ώρες πρόκειται να αποχωρήσουν από τα εδάφη σας."

"Οι όποιες ανάγκες των ανθρώπων δεν δίνουν σε αυτούς δικαιώματα να καταπατούν τη γη μας, ούτε να την μολύνουν με αίμα" τόνισε η Λιττόρεν. "Είναι υπόλογοι για τα εγκλήματά τους και η δικαιοδοσία μας να ενεργήσουμε εναντίων τους, αποτελεί αναφαίρετο δικαίωμά μας."

Βρέθηκαν οι δύο τους, ξωτικιά και δρακοκαβαλάρης, να κοιτάζονται με αμείωτη ένταση στα μάτια. Η θέληση της μιας αντιπαραβαλλόταν με το σθένος του άλλου. Η Λιττόρεν στιγμή δεν είχε τραβήξει το σπαθί που κρεμόταν από τη ζώνη της γνωρίζοντας καλά, ότι δεν θα ήταν συνετό να απειλήσει έναν δρακοκαβαλάρη όταν ο δράκος του βρισκόταν κάπου κοντά. Ούτε όμως ο Μέρταγκ είχε ξεσφίξει τη λαβή του χεριού του από το δικό του σπαθί, πανέτοιμος να ανταποκριθεί στην πρώτη πρόκληση. Σκοπός του ήταν να αποφύγει κάθε αψιμαχία με τα ξωτικά του δάσους. Δεν θα επέτρεπε όμως να απειληθούν οι ζωές των ανθρώπων, που βρίσκονταν κάτω από τη δική του επίβλεψη. Αποφασισμένος να έρθει σε κάποιου είδους συμβιβασμό με τα ξωτικά, μιας και οι υπόλοιποι άντρες και γυναίκες της ομάδας τους συνέχιζαν να φέρονται το ίδιο απειλητικά προς αυτόν, ετοιμάστηκε να διαπραγματευτεί με την αρχηγό τους.

"Οι άνθρωποι αυτοί δεν έχουν τις επιλογές των υπολοίπων" επέμεινε ο Μέρταγκ. "Δίχως τα ζώα που κυνηγούν κοντά στις περιοχές σας, θα είχαν πεθάνει προ πολλού από την πείνα."

"Αυτό δεν τους δίνει κανένα δικαίωμα…" την απόπειρα του ευέξαπτου ξωτικού να μιλήσει και πάλι διέκοψε το χέρι της Λιττόρεν, που υψώθηκε απότομα επιβάλλοντας για μία φορά ακόμα σιωπή. Αυτός ο πολεμιστής ήταν ο πιο νέος στην ηλικία μέσα στην ομάδας της. Η αρχηγός του γνώριζε καλά, ότι ήταν αρκετά άπειρος σε σύγκριση με την ίδια. Ήθελε τώρα να υπερβάλει στο καθήκον του κερδίζοντας το όνομά του ανάμεσα στους άλλους. Ήταν φιλόδοξος πολύ και, εξ αιτίας της φλογερής νεανικής του ηλικίας, το αίμα έρεε αψύ στις φλέβες του.

"Σωστά προσδιόρισες την κατάσταση από μόνος σου, δρακοκαβαλάρη" είπε στον Μέρταγκ η γυναίκα. "Θα μπορούσαν να κυνηγήσουν τα θηράματα _κοντά_ στις περιοχές μας. Όχι όμως μέσα σε αυτές! Αν είχαν κρατηθεί έξω από τα εδάφη μας, θα μπορούσαμε να είχαμε δείξει ανοχή. Τα χώματά μας κρίνονται ιερά κι απαραβίαστα, όχι μονάχα από τους αρχηγούς μας, αλλά και από όλους εμάς τους υπόλοιπους κατοίκους τους. Λυπάμαι, αλλά οφείλουμε να ακολουθήσουμε τις διαταγές τις οποίες έχουμε λάβει. Μην δοκιμάσεις να μας εμποδίσεις."

Κάνοντας ένα βήμα πίσω, η Λιττόρεν έγνεψε στους ανθρώπους της ομάδας της να συνταχθούν. Δύο από αυτούς έπιασαν τα μπράτσα της Νοβέν συλλαμβάνοντάς την, έτοιμοι να την απομακρύνουν μαζί τους.

Ο Μέρταγκ τους κοίταξε ψυχρά. "Ωραία λόγια!" αναφώνησε. "Θεωρείτε πως τα _'ιερά'_ εδάφη σας μολύνονται με το αίμα και τον θάνατο των ζώων. Παρ' όλα αυτά, οι ίδιοι δεν διστάζετε να χύσετε πάνω στη γη σας το αίμα ανθρώπων. Αυτή την πράξη πώς την ονομάζετε;" Τα μάτια του Μέρταγκ στένεψαν απ' τον συγκρατημένο του θυμό. Έδειξε με το χέρι προς την μεριά της Νολβέν, που δύο ξωτικοί είχαν γραπώσει σφιχτά κρατώντας την. "Όπως τόνισα πριν λίγο, η κόρη αυτή θα έρθει μαζί μου. Δεν μπορείτε να την συλλάβετε."

Η Λιττόρεν ανταπέδωσε το ψυχρό του βλέμμα και από τα σφιγμένα της χείλη ξέφυγαν αργά τα παρακάτω λόγια. "Στιγμή να μην ξεχνάς, ότι βρίσκεσαι σε δικό μας έδαφος, δρακοκαβαλάρη. Στη θέση σου δεν θα σχολίαζα την συμπεριφορά των μόνιμων κατοίκων, ούτε και θα απαιτούσα."

"Ευγενική Λιττόρεν, άφησέ με να τιμωρήσω την αυθάδειά του με το σπαθί μου" επέμενε ο ξωτικός κραδαίνοντας τη λεπίδα του και πάλι προς την μεριά του Μέρταγκ. Ως νεώτερος της ομάδας του περίμενε τη φήμη του να ενισχυθεί μετά από μία αντιπαράθεση με τον εχθρικό δρακοκαβαλάρη. Η σιγουριά που ένοιωθε για τις ικανότητές του ψιθύριζε στο αυτί του ότι σίγουρα θα τον νικούσε.

Η καρδιά της Νολβέν σφίχτηκε από αγωνία. Ο αγαπημένος άρχοντάς της κινδύνευε από τα ξωτικά. Αχ, η ανόητη! Αν δεν είχε απομακρυνθεί μονάχη μέσα στο δάσος, αν είχε φροντίσει να παραμείνει στο πλευρό του πατέρα της, όπως αυτός της είχε ζητήσει, τώρα δεν θα βρισκόταν στην δύσκολη αυτή κατάσταση. Ποτέ δεν θα είχε βαθύνει μέσα στο δάσος των ξωτικών. Ποτέ δεν θα είχε συναντηθεί μαζί τους και συλληφθεί απ' αυτούς. Ποτέ ο Μέρταγκ δεν θα είχε αναγκαστεί να αποκαλυφθεί στους εχθρούς του. Τώρα ο αγαπημένος της κινδύνευε εξ αιτίας της. Η ίδια το μόνο που απόμενε να κάνει, ήταν να ικετέψει, να την αφήσουν να πάει πλάι του.

Πάνω που ήταν έτοιμη ν' αρχίσει τα παρακάλια, προς τους φύλακές της, ένας άγριος βρυχηθμός ακούστηκε από ψηλά. Τα δέντρα στις παρυφές του ξέφωτου τσακίστηκαν και ένας εξαγριωμένος κόκκινος δράκος προσγειώθηκε πίσω από τον καβαλάρη του, έτοιμος να ξεράσει φωτιά εναντίων των κατοίκων των δασών. Ο Θορν, αισθανόμενος τον κίνδυνο που αντιμετώπιζε ο εκλεκτός του, είχε έρθει να συντρέξει τον καβαλάρη του. Εκείνο που απασχολούσε τη Λιττόρεν από την στιγμή που εμφανίστηκε ο Μέρταγκ στην άκρη του ξέφωτου, δεν είχε αποφευχθεί.

Τα αγριεμένα μάτια του δράκου στράφηκαν προς την ακίνητη ομάδα των ξωτικών, που είχαν μαρμαρώσει ο καθένας στη θέση του. Τα γυμνά του δόντια γυάλισαν στο φως του ήλιου, τα νύχια του φαίνονταν έτοιμα να ξεσχίσουν σάρκες. Η παρουσία του Θορν τρόμαξε τον ευέξαπτο ξωτικό, που αναγκάστηκε σε ασταθή βήματα προς τα πίσω κατεβάζοντας τη λεπίδα του. Όλη η προηγούμενη παλικαριά του μετατρεπόταν τώρα σε τρόμο εμφανή στο πρόσωπό του.

Η Λιττόρεν δεν έδειξε να πτοείται από την αγριάδα του δράκου. Η εμφάνιση του κόκκινου συντρόφου του Μέρταγκ ήταν κάτι που ενδόμυχα απευχόταν, περίμενε όμως να συμβεί. Τούτος ήταν και ο κύριος λόγος που είχε συγκρατήσει τα ξωτικά της από του να επιτεθούν στον δρακοκαβαλάρη. Στράφηκε με θάρρος προς αυτόν, αγνοώντας επιδεικτικά την απειλητική παρουσία του δράκου. "Παρά το ότι κατά το παρελθόν μας έχετε βλάψει ανεπανόρθωτα εσύ και ο δράκος σου, είμαι πρόθυμη να παραβλέψω την εδώ παρουσία σας. Καλώ όμως και τους δύο σας να μην παρεμβαίνετε στον σκοπό μας. Έχουμε σαφείς διαταγές, που σκοπεύουμε να εκτελέσουμε κατά γράμμα. Μην εκμεταλλεύεστε την ισχύ σας εναντίων μας, γιατί είμαστε όλοι μας αποφασισμένοι. Σας υπενθυμίζω ότι βρίσκεστε απρόσκλητοι στα εδάφη μας. Δεν υπάρχει ανάγκη να χυθεί περισσότερο αίμα από όσο είναι απαραίτητο. Φύγετε λοιπόν από τον δρόμο μας και δεν πρόκειται να σας επιτεθούμε."

Ο Θορν έσκαψε θυμωμένος το χώμα με τα νύχια του ξεριζώνοντας φυτά και ρίζες. _"Ένα μονάχα βήμα να κάνεις απειλώντας τον καβαλάρη μου, ξωτικιά, και το κεφάλι σου θα διαχωριστεί από το σώμα." _Τα λόγια του ακούστηκαν ταυτόχρονα στο μυαλό όλων των άλλων και ένα εμφαντικό, υπόκωφο μούγκρισμα υπογράμμισε την αποφασιστικότητά του.

_"Σου ζητώ να μην επέμβεις, Θορν! Κανενός το αίμα δεν θα χυθεί, όχι τουλάχιστον σήμερα, όχι εδώ." _Ο Μέρταγκ ακουγόταν σίγουρος για ότι έλεγε.

_"Δεν θα επιτρέψω να σε απειλούν, εκλεκτέ μου. Ούτε εσένα, ούτε την μικρή κόρη του λόρδου ή κάποιον άλλον από τους ανθρώπους μας."_

_"Σε παρακαλώ, Θορν, εμπιστέψου με!"_

_"Όπως νομίζεις."_

Για πρώτη φορά από τη στιγμή που εμφανίστηκε ο Μέρταγκ άφησε τη λαβή του σπαθιού του, που τόση ώρα έσφιγγε με ασύγκριτη δύναμη. Σταύρωσε τα δύο του χέρια στο στήθος και αντιμετώπισε την ομάδα των ξωτικών. "Αφήστε αυτό το κορίτσι να επιστρέψει στους δικούς της" ζήτησε. "Αφήστε τους ανθρώπους να φύγουν από τα εδάφη σας χωρίς να τους πειράξετε. Αν κάνετε ότι σας ζητώ, τότε υπόσχομαι ότι κανένας από αυτούς τους ανθρώπους δεν θα πατήσει ξανά το πόδι του στη γη σας."

Η Λιττόρεν αναμετρήθηκε μαζί του με το βλέμμα. Πόση αξία μπορεί να είχε η υπόσχεση ενός έκπτωτου δρακοκαβαλάρη; Πριν λίγα χρόνια αυτός είχε γίνει η αιτία να θρηνήσουν τον δάσκαλο Όρομις και τον χρυσό δράκο του Γλέιντρ. Σαν πράκτορες του Γκαλμπατόριξ είχαν αφαιρέσει τις ζωές εκείνων, που τόσο πόνο και θλίψη είχε προκαλέσει στους κατοίκους των δασών ο χαμός τους. Η δίκαιη οργή είχε πλημμυρίσει τότε τις καρδιές των πολεμιστών των ξωτικών. Οργή που δεν είχε ποτέ καταλαγιάσει. Ακόμα και τώρα, το ότι επέτρεπαν στο κόκκινο ζευγάρι να τραβήξει τον δρόμο του χωρίς εμπόδιο, ήταν πολύ. Δράκος και καβαλάρης δεν θα κέρδιζαν τόσο εύκολα την εμπιστοσύνη τους. Μπορεί τώρα ο Μέρταγκ κάλλιστα να υποσχόταν ότι κανένας από αυτούς τους ανθρώπους δεν θα δραστηριοποιηθεί στη γη των ξωτικών ξανά. Ταυτόχρονα όμως μπορεί να εννοούσε, ότι κανένας από τους _συγκεκριμένους_ αυτούς ανθρώπους δεν θα ξαναερχόταν. Ίσως κάποια άλλη στιγμή άλλοι άνθρωποι τους αναπλήρωναν αναζητώντας άλλα θηράματα στα εδάφη τους, μολύνοντας ξανά με αθώο αίμα τη γη τους. "Η υπόσχεσή σου δεν είναι αρκετή" δήλωσε η Λιττόρεν. "Οι άρχοντές μας έχουν δώσει τις διαταγές τους και εμείς είμαστε υποχρεωμένοι να τις εκτελέσουμε. Οι άνθρωποι που μόλυναν τα εδάφη μας με τόσο θάνατο και αίμα, δεν γίνεται να φύγουν ατιμώρητοι."

Ακούγοντάς την τόσο αποφασισμένη, τόσο απόλυτη και απρόθυμη να διαπραγματευτεί, ο Μέρταγκ αναστέναξε ελαφρά. "Αφήστε τους ανθρώπους μου να φύγουν χωρίς να βλάψετε κανέναν. Σαν αντιστάθμισμα αυτού που σας ζητώ, δέχομαι να παραμείνω εγώ ο ίδιος αιχμάλωτός σας."

_"Μέρταγκ!"_

_"Ξέρω τι κάνω, Θορν. Σε παρακαλώ, εμπιστέψου με."_

_"Τι ακριβώς εννοείς, όταν λες 'αιχμάλωτός' τους;"_

_"Κερδίζω χρόνο, Θορν. Ηρέμησε!"_

Ακούγοντας την πρότασή του αυτή τα ξωτικά αιφνιδιάστηκαν. Παρά την μεγάλη εμπειρία που είχε η Λιττόρεν από τη ζωή και την πολύχρονη εξάσκησή της στο να καλύπτει τα συναισθήματά της, κοίταξε κατάπληκτη τον Μέρταγκ. Το στόμα της άνοιξε, μα δεν κατάφερε να αρθρώσει λέξη. Ταυτόχρονα όμως το μυαλό της δούλεψε γοργά. Για τον κάθε ένα μαχητή των ξωτικών θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί μεγάλη νίκη, αν θα κατόρθωνε να οδηγήσει τον παλιό δρακοκαβαλάρη του Γκαλμπατόριξ αιχμάλωτο στην Όσιλον. Ήταν μήπως δυνατόν να αλήθευε η υπόσχεση του Μέρταγκ; Η Λιττόρεν θα μπορούσε να αξιώσει περισσότερες δεσμεύσεις από τον δρακοκαβαλάρη.

"Άρχοντά μου, όχι! Όχι εσύ! Αφήστε με! Αφήστε με σας λέω!"

Ήταν τα πανικόβλητα λόγια της Νολβέν αυτά που ακούστηκαν, πάνω ακόμα και από το απειλητικό μούγκρισμα του δράκου. Η όμορφη κόρη προσπάθησε απελπισμένα να ξεφύγει από το κράτημα των ξωτικών, να τρέξει προς τη μεριά του αγαπημένου της Μέρταγκ, να βάλει τον ίδιο τον εαυτό της ασπίδα ανάμεσα σ' αυτόν και τους εχθρούς του. Όσο όμως και αν συστράφηκε, όσο και αν παρακάλεσε, τα χέρια των ξωτικών παρέμειναν σαν σίδερα σφιγμένα γύρω από τα μπράτσα της κι αυτή αιχμάλωτή τους.

Τέλος η Λιττόρεν μίλησε. "Δέχεσαι, δρακοκαβαλάρη, να παραμείνεις αιχμάλωτός μας; Θα αντάλλασσες την ελευθερία σου με αυτή των κυνηγών τους δάσους; Θα έκανες αυτό που ισχυρίζεσαι διακινδυνεύοντας τη δική σου ζωή και του δράκου σου, μόνο και μόνο για να γλιτώσουν εκείνοι που μόλυναν τη γη μας;" Τον κοίταζε τώρα με άλλο ύφος, σαν να αμφέβαλε για τα λεγόμενά του.

Ο Μέρταγκ επανέλαβε τα ίδια λόγια στην αρχαία γλώσσα, την γλώσσα της αλήθειας. "Θα το δεχόμουν" πρόσθεσε. "Αφήστε την κόρη αυτή ελεύθερη να επιστρέψει στους δικούς της" τόνισε καρφώνοντας το ατσάλινο βλέμμα του στην αρχηγό της ξωτικής ομάδας.

Η Λιττόρεν στάθηκε αμίλητη και ακίνητη για λίγο. Το μυαλό της ενώθηκε με αυτά των υπόλοιπων μαχητών των ξωτικών ανασκοπώντας τις δικές του γνώμες και απόψεις. Οι διαταγές που είχαν από τους άρχοντες της Όσιλον ήταν να φερθούν αμείλικτα στους ανθρώπους τιμωρώντας τους για τα εγκλήματά τους. Δεν θα προτιμούσαν όμως οι άρχοντες των ξωτικών τον δρακοκαβαλάρη σε αντιστάθμισμα της ζωής των ανθρώπων; Υπήρχε βέβαια πάντοτε παρών και ο δράκος, που καμία υπόσχεση δεν επρόκειτο να δώσει. Μετά από πολλή σκέψη η Λιττόρεν αποφάσισε.

"Άκουσε λοιπόν, δρακοκαβαλάρη, τι προτείνω εγώ να γίνει. Θα τεθείς εσύ ο ίδιος στην διάθεσή μας και θα υποσχεθείς να συγκρατήσεις τον θυμό του δράκου σου, ώστε κανένας από μας να μην κινδυνεύσει από την οργή του. Οι άνθρωποι που είναι μαζί σου θα συλληφθούν. Ορκίζομαι όμως, κανένας από αυτούς δεν πειραχθεί από μένα την ίδια ή τους μαχητές μου. Θα κρατηθείτε όλοι, μέχρι οι άρχοντες της Όσιλον να αποφασίσουν για την τύχη σας. Αν προτιμήσουν την παραδειγματική τιμωρία των ανθρώπων, αυτό θα γίνει. Εσύ και ο δράκος σου θα είσαστε ελεύθεροι να φύγετε. Αν οι άρχοντές μας προτιμήσουν να οδηγηθείς εσύ μπροστά τους, να κριθείς κατά τους νόμους μας, τότε οι άνθρωποι είναι ελεύθεροι να αποχωρήσουν, δίχως να πειραχτεί μία τρίχα από τα μαλλιά τους. Φτάνει κανείς τους να μην γυρίσει ποτέ πίσω στη γη μας."

Ο Μέρταγκ γέλασε θυμωμένος. "Φαντάζομαι, δεν περιμένεις να συναινέσω σε τέτοια πρόταση." Το χέρι του κατέβηκε ξανά απειλητικά προς την λαβή του Ζάρ'ροκ. "Διάλεξε τώρα! Εγώ μένω στη διάθεσή σου κι εκείνοι φεύγουν ή…"

Ο Μέρταγκ δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει τη φράση του. Πάνω από το ξέφωτο ακούστηκε ο ήχος από γιγάντια φτερά που αναδιπλώνονταν κατεβαίνοντας προς τη μεριά τους. Μία γιγάντια σκιά σκέπασε απ' τα μάτια τους το φως του ήλιου, ενώ γαλάζιες ανταύγειες ξεχύθηκαν ένα γύρω. Όλων τα βλέμματα στράφηκαν ψηλά, για να δουν με κατάπληξη από πάνω τους να ίπταται η γαλανή Σαφίρα. Στον χώρο της σέλας, ανάμεσα στις δυνατές της πλάτες, ξεχώριζε καθαρά καθισμένος ο Έραγκον ο δρακοκαβαλάρης.

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	33. Chapter 33

Όπου οι άνθρωποι ανησυχούν, ενώ ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα δέχονται μία απρόσμενη επίσκεψη.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 33**

Η Σαφίρα προσγειώθηκε στο κέντρο του ξέφωτου, σε μικρή απόσταση από την ομάδα των ξωτικών. Μόλις πάτησε στη γη, σηκώθηκε στα πίσω της πόδια τεντώνοντας τα φτερά της διάπλατα ανοικτά, μία κίνηση που συνήθιζε όταν ήθελε να εντυπωσιάσει τους άλλους. Όλα τα ξωτικά χαιρέτησαν με σεβασμό την παρουσία της και αυτήν του καβαλάρη της, απευθύνοντας προς τη μεριά τους τούς πρέποντες χαιρετισμούς. Μόλις η δράκαινα έκρινε ότι είχε εντυπωσιάσει αρκετά τα ξωτικά, δίπλωσε τις φτερούγες πατώντας και πάλι στο χώμα. Ο Έραγκον γλίστρησε επιδέξια από τη σέλα. Ρίχνοντας μία φευγαλέα ματιά προς τη μεριά του Μέρταγκ, πρόσεξε πως, παρά την απειλή που εκείνος δεχόταν, δεν είχε καν τραβήξει το Ζάρ'ροκ από το θηκάρι. Με ένα φευγαλέο, απλό νεύμα, ο Έραγκον καθησύχασε τον αδελφό του. Μετά την εμφάνιση της γαλάζιας δράκαινας ο Θορν ησύχασε παραμένοντας κοντά στον καβαλάρη του.

Ο Έραγκον πλησίασε την ομάδα των ξωτικών επιστρέφοντας προς αυτούς τις τυπικές ευγένειες που άρμοζαν στην περίσταση. "Ευγενικοί πολεμιστές των ξωτικών, θα είχατε την καλοσύνη να με ενημερώσετε, ποιος είναι ο επικεφαλής αυτής της ομάδας;"

Η Λιττόρεν βιάστηκε να επιστρέψει κοντά στους υπόλοιπους ξωτικούς. "Ονομάζομαι Λιττόρεν, Σούρ'τουγκαλ και ένδοξη Μπγιάρτσκιουλαρ. Με μεγάλη μας χαρά σας υποδεχόμαστε και χαιρετούμε την παρουσία σας στις περιοχές μας. Είστε ευπρόσδεκτοι να μας συντροφέψετε και να παραμείνετε κοντά μας όσο σας αρέσει. Ίσως, αν θέλετε, ακόμα και να παρέχετε αρωγή στις προσπάθειές μας."

"Ευχαριστούμε για το καλωσόρισμα" αποκρίθηκε ευγενικά ο Έραγκον. "Θα μπορούσατε ίσως να με πληροφορήσετε, ποιες ακριβώς είναι οι προσπάθειές σας, για τις οποίες ζητάτε την αρωγή μας;"

"Η ομάδα μου κι εγώ βρισκόμαστε εδώ κατόπιν εντολής των αρχόντων της πόλης μας" εξήγησε η Λιττόρεν. Σκοπός μας είναι να συλλάβουμε τους ανθρώπους εισβολείς στη γη μας και να τιμωρήσουμε τα ανόσια έργα τους." Η ξωτικιά κοίταξε κατόπιν προς τη μεριά του Μέρταγκ και του Θορν. "Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης του κόκκινου δράκου ταξιδεύει μαζί τους, όπως ισχυρίστηκε. Ο ίδιος προτίθεται να θέσει τον εαυτό του κάτω από τη δικαιοδοσία μας, αν επιτρέψουμε στους ανθρώπους να αποχωρήσουν αλώβητοι. Κάτι τέτοιο όμως θα πρέπει να εγκριθεί από τους άρχοντές μας."

Ο Έραγκον κοίταξε την ξωτικιά για λίγο σκεπτικός. Η Λιττόρεν φαινόταν αρκετά αρχαία σε ηλικία και έμπειρη πολεμίστρια. Τα λόγια και οι κινήσεις της ήταν ενδεικτικά των προθέσεών της. Πώς θα φαινόταν στα ξωτικά, ότι ο ίδιος ερχόταν μαζί με την συντροφιά αυτών των ανθρώπων; Τι θα σκέφτονταν, όταν ο Έραγκον αποκάλυπτε ότι ο Μέρταγκ και ο Θορν ταξίδευαν κι αυτοί μαζί του; Ο Έραγκον έριξε μια ματιά στην μικρή κόρη του λόρδου. Η Νολβέν έδειχνε αρκετά τρομαγμένη. Τα μάγουλά της ήταν απίστευτα χλωμά και από τα όμορφα μάτια της ανάβλυζαν δάκρυα απελπισίας. Παρά τον τρόμο όμως που την διακατείχε, στεκόταν περήφανη ανάμεσα στους συλλήπτωρές της. Την κοπέλα κρατούσαν από τα μπράτσα δύο πολεμιστές των ξωτικών και δεν φαίνονταν διατεθειμένοι να την αφήσουν από τις αρπάγες τους.

Ο Έραγκον απευθύνθηκε κάπως αυστηρά στους πολεμιστές των ξωτικών. "Δεν νομίζω ότι θα ήταν πολύ να ζητήσω και να αναλάβω εγώ ο ίδιος την φύλαξη αυτής της κόρης. Δεν φαίνεται να αποτελεί για σας κάποιον κίνδυνο και ούτε βλέπω τον λόγο της σύλληψής της."

Οι δύο ξωτικοί στράφηκαν προς την Λιττόρεν, αναμένοντας την δική της διαταγή ή έγκριση στο αίτημά του. Εκείνη ένευσε κάπως απρόθυμα, ότι μπορούσαν να ικανοποιήσουν αυτή την επιθυμία του.

Ο Έραγκον έπιασε το χέρι της Νολβέν τραβώντας απαλά την κοπέλα πιο κοντά του. Εκείνη όμως του ξέφυγε επιδέξια και τρέχοντας ήρθε να σταθεί στο πλευρό του Μέρταγκ, που έκλεισε προστατευτικά το χέρι του γύρω από τους ώμους της. Ο Θορν έκανε ένα ακόμα βήμα μπροστά τοποθετώντας τα δύο μπροστινά του πόδια αριστερά και δεξιά του ζευγαριού, καλύπτοντάς τους σαν ασπίδα με μέρος από την μία του φτερούγα.

Ο Έραγκον στράφηκε και πάλι προς την Λιττόρεν. "Γιατί ακριβώς κατηγορείτε την ομάδα αυτών των ανθρώπων;" ρώτησε κερδίζοντας λίγο χρόνο, ενώ το μυαλό του δούλευε γοργά προσπαθώντας να συντάξει την συνηγορία υπέρ τους.

Η Λιττόρεν τον κοίταξε με μάτια που γυάλιζαν. "Όλοι τους καταπάτησαν τα εδάφη μας. Μόλυναν τα χώματά μας με το αίμα των ζώων που κατοικούν σε αυτά. Αφαίρεσαν ζωές αθώων πλασμάτων, που σε τίποτε δεν τους είχαν βλάψει."

Ο Έραγκον συγκατένευσε στα λόγια της. "Δεν αντιλέγω ότι όλα αυτά έγιναν, ευγενική πολεμίστρια" αποκρίθηκε. "Όμως για όλα όσα καταμαρτυρείτε στους ανθρώπους, υπάρχει μία έννοια, που περιγράφει τέλεια την κατάστασή τους, ενώ ταυτόχρονα μπορεί να αποτελέσει και την δικαιολογία τους."

Η Λιττόρεν έγειρε αργά το κεφάλι εξετάζοντάς τον, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή ένα μελωδικό μουρμούρισμα δυσαρέσκειας ακουγόταν να προέρχεται από την υπόλοιπη ομάδα της. "Και ποια είναι αυτή η έννοια, δρακοκαβαλάρη;"

"Ονομάζεται 'ανάγκη'. Συγκεκριμένα, μέγιστη ανάγκη επιβίωσης" αποκρίθηκε ο Έραγκον, δίχως να δώσει ιδιαίτερη σημασία στην δυσαρέσκεια της ομάδας. Χωρίς να το γνωρίζει, είχε χρησιμοποιήσει τα ίδια ακριβώς λόγια με αυτά του Μέρταγκ. "Θα πρέπει να σας πληροφορήσω όλους, ότι αυτοί οι άνθρωποι, που καταπάτησαν τη γη σας, βρίσκονται κάτω από τη δική μου υπευθυνότητα. Και, ναι, ομολογώ ότι καταπάτησαν τη γη σας και αφαίρεσαν τις ζωές των ζώων. Όμως ταυτόχρονα θα πρέπει να σας βεβαιώσω, ότι η πράξη τους αυτή δεν έγινε με ελαφριά συνείδηση. Κανένας από τους ανθρώπους αυτούς δεν θα είχε διανοηθεί να πατήσει το πόδι του στα εδάφη σας, αν η 'ανάγκη' δεν τον είχε οδηγήσει να κάνει κάτι τέτοιο." Ο Έραγκον σταμάτησε για λίγο να μιλά εξετάζοντας με το βλέμμα ένα-ένα τα ξωτικά της ομάδας, διερωτώμενος τι εντύπωση τους είχαν κάνει τα παραπάνω λόγια του.

Τα ξωτικά τον κοίταξαν με φρίκη. Ίσως να μην περίμεναν ποτέ ότι ο παλιός πρωταθλητής τους, εκείνος που διδάχθηκε στα εδάφη τους από τους δύο αρχαίους δασκάλους και μάρτυρές τους, μπορούσε να επιστρέψει παρέα με τον εχθρικό δρακοκαβαλάρη, τον δράκου του και την συντροφιά ενός τσούρμου ανθρώπων που είχαν βεβηλώσει τα εδάφη τους.

"Τι ακριβώς εννοείς, δρακοκαβαλάρη, όταν λες ότι οι άνθρωποι αυτοί βρίσκονται κάτω από τη δική σου υπευθυνότητα;" Ρώτησε η Λιττόρεν εκ μέρους όλης της ομάδας.

"Επιτρέψτε μου να έρθω εγώ ο ίδιος σε επαφή με τους άρχοντάς σας" εξήγησε ο Έραγκον. "Σκοπεύω να εξηγήσω σ' αυτούς, τι ακριβώς συμβαίνει."

Όση ώρα ο Έραγκον προσπαθούσε να εξηγήσει στα ξωτικά την κατάσταση συνηγορώντας υπέρ των ανθρώπων, ο Θορν τέντωσε τον μακρύ λαιμό του ξεφυσώντας ένα θερμό σύννεφο ατμού πάνω από τα μαλλιά του Μέρταγκ. _"Αυτό εννοούσες, όταν έλεγες να σε εμπιστευτώ;"_ ρώτησε. _"Περίμενες τον ερχομό του Έραγκον και της Σαφίρα, για να διαπραγματευτούν αυτοί με τα ξωτικά;" _

_"Είχα στηρίξει σοβαρές ελπίδες σ' αυτό το γεγονός, Θορν" _αποκρίθηκε ο Μέρταγκ.

_"Και αν ο Έραγκον απέφευγε να εμφανιστεί μπροστά τους; Αν θεωρούσε, ότι καλύτερο θα ήταν για αυτούς τους δύο να παραμείνουν ουδέτεροι σε μια τέτοια διένεξη; Δεν θέλω να ακούσω, ότι σκόπευες να ακολουθήσεις τα ξωτικά στην Όσιλον σαν αιχμάλωτός τους!"_

_"…."_

_"Μέρταγκ! Έδωσες υπόσχεση στα ξωτικά και μάλιστα στην αρχαία γλώσσα της αλήθειας. Τι ακριβώς σκόπευες να κάνεις, αν ο Έραγκον δεν εμφανιζόταν;" _Απαίτησε να μάθει ο Θορν.

_"Ησύχασε! Έδωσα μεν υπόσχεση να τους ακολουθήσω μέχρι την Όσιλον, να τεθώ κάτω από την κρίση των αρχόντων τους. Δεν υποσχέθηκα όμως, ότι θα συναινούσα και στο αποτέλεσμα αυτής της κρίσης. Για να μην πω, ότι εσύ δεν έδωσες καμία υπόσχεση σχετική, ούτε προτίθεσαι να δόσεις." _

Ο κόκκινος δράκος γρύλισε θυμωμένος. _"Αυτό δα έλειπε! Τα ξωτικά όμως είναι επικίνδυνα πλάσματα, Μέρταγκ, πλάσματα που κατέχουν μαγεία."_

Ο κόκκινος καβαλάρης γέλασε άγρια ακούγοντας τα παραπάνω λόγια του δράκου του. _"Επέτρεψέ μου, σύντροφε της καρδιάς μου και του νου, να σου υπενθυμίσω ότι κι εγώ κατέχω κάποιες μαγείες. Συγκεκριμένα, το όνομα όλων των ονομάτων."_

Ο δράκος ρουθούνισε ξεφυσώντας και πάλι ζεστό αχνό. _"Τα ξωτικά είναι γελασμένα, αν νόμιζαν ότι θα τους επέτρεπα να οδηγήσουν στα βαθιά τους δάση αιχμάλωτο τον καβαλάρη μου. Εάν δοκίμαζαν, τότε θα ήταν το δικό τους αίμα που θα λέκιαζε τα χώματά τους."_

Εκφράζοντας την αγάπη και εμπιστοσύνη του προς τον δράκο με μία μακρά σειρά συναισθημάτων, που μοιράστηκαν μέσω του δεσμού τους, ο Μέρταγκ έσφιξε ασυναίσθητα το χέρι γύρω από τους λεπτούς ώμους της κόρης του λόρδου Φιόρν. Η Νολβέν στράφηκε με λατρεία προς αυτόν κοιτάζοντας το σοβαρό προφίλ του. Όση ώρα στεκόταν πλάι του, το χέρι του δεν είχε πάψει στιγμή να αγκαλιάζει προστατευτικά τους ώμους της κάνοντας την καρδιά της να χτυπά πιο δυνατά.

Σαν να την ένοιωσε που τον κοιτούσε, ο Μέρταγκ στράφηκε προς αυτήν. "Σε έβλαψαν μήπως τα ξωτικά, ευγενική κόρη;"

Η κοπέλα κατάλαβε τα μάγουλά της να κοκκινίζουν, τον ρυθμό της καρδιάς της να επιταχύνεται. "Όχι, άρχοντά μου," απάντησε δειλά "και αυτό το χρεωστώ σ' εσένα."

Ο Μέρταγκ την καθησύχασε χτυπώντας απαλά το χέρι του στον ώμο της. _"Θορν, οι άνθρωποί μας έχουν πλησιάσει αρκετά. Σε λίγο θα βρίσκονται μέσα στο ξέφωτο. Έχε, παρακαλώ, το νου σου. Δεν έχω τη διάθεση ν' αρχίσει κάποιος θερμοκέφαλος απ' αυτούς επεισόδιο με τα ξωτικά. Το πρόβλημά μας θα λυθεί μόνο με διαπραγματεύσεις."_ Ο Μέρταγκ κατέβασε το χέρι του από τους ώμους της Νολβέν, την άφησε στη φύλαξη του δράκου και με βήμα αποφασιστικό πλησίασε τα ξωτικά που συνομιλούσαν με τον Έραγκον.

"Αυτό που από όλους σας ζητώ," επέμενε την ώρα εκείνη ο Έραγκον "είναι να έρθω σε επαφή με τους άρχοντες της πόλης σας. Όταν τους εξηγήσω εγώ ο ίδιος τα σχετικά με αυτούς τους ανθρώπους, τότε, είμαι σίγουρος, θα καταλάβουν και θα δείξουν επιείκεια."

Η Λιττόρεν στράφηκε προς τα ξωτικά της και ανάμεσά τους άρχισε να διενεργείται ένας γοργός διάλογος, που μόνο σαν μελωδικό μουρμουρητό έφτανε μέχρι τα αυτιά των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων. Ο Έραγκον κοίταξε δυσαρεστημένος τον Μέρταγκ, ζητώντας απ' αυτόν να ανταποκριθεί στο διανοητικό του κάλεσμα. Αν ο αδελφός του συναινούσε ποτέ σε κάτι τέτοιο, τώρα ήταν η κατάλληλη ώρα.

Ο Μέρταγκ έσφιξε και πάλι ασυναίσθητα τη λαβή του Ζάρ'ροκ. Στις άκρες του μυαλού του καταλάβαινε τον Έραγκον, να προσπαθεί να επικοινωνήσει μαζί του. Ρίχνοντας μια σκοτεινή ματιά προς αυτόν, του απαγόρευσε να συνεχίσει κλείνοντας την διανοητική δίοδο, που ο αδελφός του προσπαθούσε να ανοίξει.

Το μελωδικό μουρμουρητό από τα ξωτικά εντάθηκε. Κάποια κεφάλια στράφηκαν προς τη μεριά των δρακοκαβαλάρηδων, κάποια μάτια καρφώθηκαν επάνω τους με βλέμμα εχθρικό. Την ίδια στιγμή στις παρυφές του ξέφωτου ξεχώρισε ανάμεσα από τα δέντρα η ομάδα των ανθρώπων, που έχοντας τελειώσει με το κυνήγι, αναζητούσαν τον δρακοκαβαλάρη έχοντας ακολουθήσει τον κόκκινο δράκο του. Ο ίδιος ο Γιάν Σβένσον στεκόταν μπροστά από όλους, με τη γυμνή λεπίδα του σπαθιού του να σκορπίζει μεταλλικές λάμψεις ολόγυρα κάτω από το φως του ήλιου.

"Δεν θα χρειαστεί να οδηγηθεί κανείς από εσάς στη Όσιλον" δήλωσε τελικά η Λιττόρεν. "Έχει ήδη ειδοποιηθεί η ανώτατη αρχή μας και, όπως με πληροφορούν, βρίσκεται ήδη στον δρόμο προς τα εδώ. Όπως διατείνονται οι άρχοντές μας, σε μερικές ώρες θα έχει φτάσει."

* * *

Η ομάδα των κυνηγών, οι δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες και οι δράκοι τους, καθώς και τα ξωτικά της Λιττόρεν μοιράστηκαν τον χώρο του ξέφωτου κατά τις ώρες που ακολούθησαν. Από τη μία μεριά η ομάδα των ξωτικών ξανοίχτηκαν πάνοπλοι σε ημικύκλιο προσέχοντας με άγρυπνο μάτι τους ανθρώπους. Από την άλλη μαζεύτηκαν οι κυνηγοί, που ζαρωμένοι για την απρόσμενη αυτή συνάντηση παρέμεναν ο ένας πλάι στον άλλο, σφίγγοντας σπαθιά και τσεκούρια στα χέρια τους με φόβο για το μέλλον. Ο Θορν και η Σαφίρα πλάγιασαν πλάι στην κοίτη του ποταμού – που παρακάτω σχημάτιζε μία μικρή λιμνούλα – και αφού ξεδίψασαν, βάλθηκαν να καλλωπίζουν εκείνη τις φολίδες της κι αυτός τα φτερά του. Οι δύο καβαλάρηδες, μαζί με τον λόρδο Φιόρν και τις γυναίκες βολεύτηκαν κάπου κοντά τους περιμένοντας.

"Γενναίοι και κραταιοί άρχοντές μου," ξεκίνησε ο λόρδος Φιόρν τις κολακείες του προς τους δύο δρακοκαβαλάρηδες "σε σας οφείλω τα μέγιστα, που ένας πατέρας μπορεί να οφείλει σε κάποιον. Σώσατε τη ζωή της θυγατέρας μου, διαφυλάττοντας ταυτόχρονα την ελευθερία και την τιμή της. Το χρέος που σας οφείλω είναι τέτοιο, που όσο και αν ζήσω, δεν θα είμαι σε θέση να ξεπληρώσω." Συμπλήρωσε τα λόγια του με μια σειρά δουλικών υποκλίσεων κι ευγενικών χαμόγελων, ενώ ταυτόχρονα έσπρωχνε τη Νολβέν πιο κοντά στους δύο νέους ζητώντας προφανώς και από την ίδια να ανταποκριθεί με παρόμοια συμπεριφορά προς τους σωτήρες.

"Υπερβάλετε, λόρδε μου" αποκρίθηκε ο Έραγκον. "Η θυγατέρα σας στιγμή δεν κινδύνεψε, απλά τρόμαξε λιγάκι. Τα ξωτικά ποτέ δεν θα πείραζαν ένα παιδί, ακόμα και αν αυτό κατάγεται από τους ανθρώπους."

Ακούγοντας να την προσφωνεί 'παιδί', η Νολβέν έριξε μια ματιά στον Έραγκον ολοφάνερα δυσαρεστημένη. 'Παιδί των ανθρώπων' την είχε αποκαλέσει η αρχηγός των ξωτικών, η ίδια όμως δεν λογάριαζε τον εαυτό της έτσι. Αν τώρα στα μάτια του ξένου δρακοκαβαλάρη φαινόταν σαν 'παιδί', ήλπιζε ότι ο άρχοντάς της Μέρταγκ θα είχε ήδη προσέξει, πως έγινε γυναίκα. Παρόλο που ο αγαπημένος άντρας καθόταν τόσο κοντά τους, η Νολβέν καταλάβάινε ότι ο νους του έδειχνε σκοτισμένος με βαθιά έγνοια. Τα μάτια του κοίταζαν σαν να μην έβλεπαν τον κόσμο του ξέφωτου ολόγυρά του. Έμοιαζε προσηλωμένος στις εσώτερες σκέψεις του, που ποτέ του δεν μοιραζόταν με κανέναν παρά μόνο με τον δράκο. Η Νολβέν αναστέναξε με απόγνωση. Το ότι ο Μέρταγκ είχε προσφέρει τον εαυτό του αιχμάλωτο στα ξωτικά, μόνο και μόνο για να σώσει την ίδια, τον πατέρα της και τους ανθρώπους, την έκανε να τον κοιτάζει με λατρεία σαν θεό της. Πού ήταν στραμμένες οι σκέψεις του τώρα; Συνομιλούσε άραγε με τον Θορν για μια επικίνδυνη κοινή τους μοίρα; Αναρωτιόταν για το μέλλον που τον περίμενε, αν τα ξωτικά επέμεναν να τα ακολουθήσει σαν αιχμάλωτός τους; Θα άφηναν οι άνθρωποι τον προστάτη δρακοκαβαλάρη τους να κινδυνεύσει αυτός στη θέση τους; Πολύ αμφέβαλε η Νολβέν, ιδίως όσο παρατηρούσε τον Γιάν Σβένσον να σφίγγει στο χέρι τη λαβή από το γυμνό σπαθί του ρίχνοντας βλέμματα στους άντρες του γεμάτα σημασία. Κι ο δράκος τι θα έκανε, αν τα ξωτικά αποφάσιζαν να απειλήσουν τον καβαλάρη του;

"Πώς, πώς, γενναίε δρακοκαβαλάρη," διατεινόταν τώρα ο λόρδος Φιόρν απευθυνόμενος στον Έραγκον "τα ξωτικά είναι επικίνδυνα πολύ! Δεν βλέπετε πώς μας κοιτάζουν; Οι καρδιές τους είναι κακία γεμάτες για τους ανθρώπους. Ποιος θα μπορούσε να με βεβαιώσει, ότι οι μοχθηροί πολεμιστές τους δεν σκόπευαν κακό για τη Νολβέν μου;"

Πράγματι, τα ξωτικά είχαν σταθεί πάνοπλα σε ημικύκλιο στην άλλη μεριά του ξέφωτου, με τα δυσοίωνα βλέμματά τους στραμμένα επάνω στον καβαλάρη του κόκκινου δράκου και τους ανθρώπους της ομάδας του. Η καρδιά της Νολβέν κόντευε να σπάσει από την αγωνία μέσα στο στήθος, όταν είδε τον Μέρταγκ να σηκώνεται. Παράτησε την συντροφιά τους, για να κατευθυνθεί με βήμα αποφασιστικό προς την λιμνούλα, όπου οι δύο δράκοι είχαν αναζητήσει τη δροσιά του νερού πλάι της.

"Αν η πολύχρονη εμπειρία μου στα θέματα πολιτικής και διαπραγματεύσεων μπορεί να χρησιμεύσει στο ελάχιστο," έλεγε τώρα ο άρχοντας Φιόρν στον Έραγκον "είμαι πρόθυμος να προσφέρω κάποιες συμβουλές στην ευγένειά σου." Ο πονηρός γέροντας ακολούθησε με τα μάτια την πλάτη του Μέρταγκ, καθώς αυτός απομακρυνόταν από κοντά τους. _"Όσο πιο μακριά από μας, τόσο το καλύτερο"_ σκεφτόταν μέσα του. Αν τα ξωτικά σκόπευαν να τιμωρήσουν κάποιον για την παραβίαση των εδαφών τους, καλύτερα να ήταν _αυτός_ παρά ο λόρδος και οι δικοί του άνθρωποι. Ο Φιόρν σκόπευε να παραμείνει ήσυχος ανάμεσα στην ομάδα των κυνηγών, προφασιζόμενος τον 'γέρο άνθρωπο', που η αυλακωμένη από τον χρόνο και τις κακουχίες όψη της προχωρημένης του ηλικίας θα επέσειε – αν όχι την συμπάθεια – τουλάχιστον την ανοχή από την μεριά τους.

"Αφήστε τα ξωτικά σ' εμένα, λόρδε μου" απάντησε ενοχλημένος ο Έραγκον. Από την ώρα που είχε εμφανιστεί αυτός και η Σαφίρα του στο ξέφωτο, ο Μέρταγκ είχε απαξιώσει να συνεννοηθεί διανοητικά μαζί του. Μόλις η ομάδα των ανθρώπων εμφανίστηκε και ο λόρδος Φιόρν κόλλησε πλάι τους, καμία ευκαιρία για σχεδιασμό και ανταλλαγή απόψεων δεν υπήρξε. Ίσως όμως αυτός να ήταν ο λόγος, που ο Μέρταγκ αποφάσισε να απομακρυνθεί από την ασφάλεια της συντροφιάς του… Ο Έραγκον στράφηκε κι αυτός ν' ακολουθήσει τα χνάρια του αδελφού του προς την λιμνούλα.

"Ω, ω, όχι, μη! Μην απομακρύνεσαι από κοντά μας, κραταιέ δρακοκαβαλάρη" κλαψούρισε ο λόρδος Φιόρν βλέποντας τον Έραγκον να φεύγει. "Αν ούτε εσύ βρίσκεσαι πλάι μας, ίσως οι πολεμιστές των ξωτικών να βρουν στην απουσία σου την ευκαιρία που επιδιώκουν για να μας βλάψουν."

"Μην έχεις φόβο, άρχοντά μου" είπε ο Γιάν Σβένσον μιλώντας χαμηλόφωνα με τη βαριά φωνή του. "Οι πιστοί σου στρατιώτες δεν θα αφήσουν να κινδυνεύσεις ούτε εσύ, ούτε η αρχόντισσα κόρη σου." Ο αξιωματικός του Γκίλ'ιντ έριξε μια δολοφονική ματιά προς τη μεριά των ξωτικών εμφανώς προσβεβλημένος. Όσο αυτός και οι άντρες του ήταν παρόντες και ακόμα ανάσαιναν, οι όρκοι που είχαν πάρει τους δέσμευαν στην προστασία του άρχοντά τους. Εάν τα ξωτικά τους επιτίθονταν, ακόμα και αν ο δρακοκαβαλάρης Μέρταγκ απέφευγε να πάρει μέρος στη αψιμαχία που θα ακολουθούσε, οι λόγχες, τα σπαθιά και τα τσεκούρια τους παρέμεναν πάντοτε κοφτερά να υπερασπίσουν τις ζωές τους.

Οι άντρες της ομάδας είχαν πληροφορηθεί από την ίδια τη Νολβέν – την ώρα που εξιστορούσε στον πατέρα της – την πρόθεση του Μέρταγκ να ανταλλάξει τις ζωές τους με τη δική του. Μπορεί αυτή του η ενέργεια να είχε καταλαγιάσει λίγο το φόβο, η περηφάνια τους όμως είχε κεντριστεί, το ίδιο και το μίσος τους για τα ξωτικά, που είχαν καταλάβει την παλιά πόλη τους και αφανίσει τις ζωές των δικών τους. Παρέμεναν τώρα καθισμένοι ο ένας κοντά στον άλλον με έντονη επαγρύπνηση, με τα σπαθιά και τα τσεκούρια τους στα χέρια, τα βέλη περασμένα στις χορδές των τόξων. Έχοντας συνεννοηθεί με τον αξιωματικό τους με τα βλέμματα – κάτι που ήξεραν καλά να κάνουν κατά την ώρα της μάχης – ανάμεναν τη διαταγή του, που θα ερχόταν με την παραμικρή πρόκληση. Οι άντρες του χωριού των εξορίστων, τόσα χρόνια απόκληροι αλλά σκληραγωγημένοι, θα πούλαγαν πολύ ακριβά τις ζωές τους.

Ο λόρδος Φιόρν περιορίστηκε σε μια αυστηρή ματιά προς τη μεριά του Γιάν Σβένσον. Τα μάτια του έλεγαν καθαρότατα ότι ο αξιωματικός δεν έπρεπε να έχει καν μιλήσει, ιδίως χωρίς την άδεια του αφέντη του. Ο Φιόρν θεωρούσε βέβαιο το ότι οι άντρες του Σβένσον θα έβαζαν ασπίδα τις ζωές του μπροστά από τον ίδιο και την θυγατέρα του. Οι ζωές τους όμως σε τίποτε δεν θα χρησίμευαν στον λόρδο του Γκίλ'ιντ. Γοργά όλοι τους θα χάνονταν θερισμένοι σαν τα στάχυα από τις λεπίδες των ξωτικών, χωρίς μάλιστα να έχουν προσφέρει την παραμικρή εκδούλευση στον άρχοντά τους. Τουναντίον! Ίσως να τους εξόργιζαν περισσότερο μ' αυτόν τον τρόπο. Μονάχα ο Έραγκον μπορούσε τώρα να τον σώσει τώρα· ίσως και ο Μέρταγκ, αν τελικά το αποτολμούσε. Το γεγονός ότι ο καβαλάρης του κόκκινου δράκου είχε εγκαταλείψει την συντροφιά τους μπορεί να μην σήμαινε άλλο, παρά ότι ο Μέρταγκ σχεδίαζε να σώσει την δική του τη ζωή και μόνο πετώντας μακριά τους με τον δράκο του. Στη θέση του ο λόρδος Φιόρν αυτό θα είχε κάνει.

Ακούγοντας τα κλαψουρίσματα του λόρδου, ο Έραγκον κοντοστάθηκε και πισωγύρισε προς τη μεριά του. "Σε βεβαιώνω, λόρδε μου, τα ξωτικά…"

_"Έραγκον!"_

Η φωνή της Σαφίρα ήχησε θριαμβική μέσα στο νου του. Ο καβαλάρης ένοιωσε την καρδιά της εκλεκτής του να γεμίζει αγαλλίαση, συνάμα χαρά και ευτυχία. Η γαλάζια δράκαινα, παρατώντας το νωχελικό χουζούρι της πλάι στα νερά της λίμνης, είχε πεταχτεί ολόρθη, τα τεράστια φτερά της ανοιγμένα και ο μακρύς της λαιμός τεντωμένος προς τα σύννεφα, που ο ήλιος που σουρούπωνε έβαφε μαβιά. Πλάι της ο Θορν οσφραινόταν τον άνεμο.

_"Έραγκον! Είναι εκείνοι, εκλεκτέ μου! Εκείνοι… εκείνοι… οι αγαπημένοι της καρδιάς μας και του νου! Έρχονται! Φτάνουν!"_

* * *

(συνεχίζεται)


	34. Chapter 34

Όπου ο Έραγκον και η Άρυα συζητούν και αποφάσεις λαμβάνονται.

* * *

**Βορράς**

**Κεφάλαιο 34**

Ο πράσινος δράκος αιωρήθηκε για αρκετά λεπτά πάνω από το ξέφωτο. Τα μάτια του στο χρώμα του κεχριμπαριού έδωσαν την εντύπωση στον Μέρταγκ ότι κατόπτευε με ζωηρό ενδιαφέρον τους άλλους δύο δράκους, τους καβαλάρηδες και την ομάδα των ανθρώπων. Ταυτόχρονα ο Μέρταγκ μοιραζόταν μέσω του δεσμού που τον ένωνε με τον Θορν την αγαλλίαση του συντρόφου του, επίσης μία αίσθηση πληρότητας και ελευθερίας. Ο κόκκινος δράκος χαιρόταν. Το νου και την καρδιά του πλημμύριζε μία αγαλλίαση τόσο μεγάλη, όσο ούτε τις πρώτες ημέρες της απελευθέρωσής τους από τα μάγια του Γκαλμπατόριξ είχε νοιώσει.

_"Γινόμαστε όλο και περισσότεροι, Μέρταγκ! Ποτέ ξανά δεν θα είμαστε μόνοι."_

Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης μπορούσε να κατανοήσει τον ενθουσιασμό του Θορν. Για όσο διάστημα ζούσαν στο κάστρο της Ουρου'μπαίην, ο δράκος είχε μοιραστεί μαζί του τις σκέψεις και τα συναισθήματά του για το πράσινο αυγό. Ο νεοσσός που ζούσε μέσα σ' αυτό, ήταν το ίδιο αιχμάλωτος, παρόμοια σκλάβος του βασιλιά, όσο και οι ίδιοι.

Ο Μέρταγκ εστίασε όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε στην φιγούρα που καθόταν επάνω στη σέλα του πράσινου δράκου. Ακόμα και από την απόσταση που τους χώριζε μπορούσε καθαρά να διακρίνει την Άρυα, την πριγκίπισσα των ξωτικών. Την γυναίκα που είχαν σώσει κάποτε μαζί με τον Έραγκον από τα κελιά της φυλακής του Γκίλ'ιντ. Ήταν ντυμένη με ρούχα απλά στο χρώμα του ξύλου και στο πράσινο των φυλλωμάτων των δέντρων. Τα μακριά μαλλιά της ήσαν λυτά και ανέμιζαν πίσω της σαν μαύρη μπέρτα, στερεωμένα μονάχα με ένα ασημένιο διάδημα τριγύρω από τους κροτάφους. Ώστε γι' αυτήν είχε εκκολαφθεί το πράσινο αυγό!

Ένοιωσε μέσα του μία ενόχληση, όχι ακριβώς για την καβαλάρισσα ή για το πλάσμα που ενώθηκε μαζί της, αλλά για την παντελή άγνοια του ιδίου και του Θορν για την εκκόλαψη του αυγού. Απομονωμένοι και οι δύο τόσα χρόνια μέσα στο πέτρινο κάστρο του βουνού και απασχολημένοι με τα προβλήματα της επιβίωσης των ιδίων και των ανθρώπων τους, δεν είχαν καταφέρει να αισθανθούν το παραμικρό γι' αυτή την νέα γέννηση. _"Γεγονότα τόσο σοβαρά όπως η εκκόλαψη του πράσινου αυγού συμβαίνουν σχεδόν πλάι μας, χωρίς εμείς να γνωρίζουμε το παραμικρό για αυτά." _Ο Μέρταγκ φρόντισε να εκφράσει στον Θορν τη δυσφορία του, τίποτε όμως δεν μπορούσε να προσγειώσει τον κόκκινο δράκο από την ευαρέσκεια που αισθανόταν.

Είδαν μαζί από απόσταση τον Έραγκον και την Σαφίρα, να σπεύδουν για το καλωσόρισμα του πράσινου δράκου και της καβαλάρισσάς του. Η ξωτικιά αφίππευσε πηδώντας με χάρη από την σέλα του δράκου και πλησίασε τον Έραγκον. Το γαλάζιο ζευγάρι υποδέχθηκε τους δύο συνομιλητές του με άνεση και από την όλη συμπεριφορά τους, ο Μέρταγκ κατάλαβε πως γνώριζαν για την ύπαρξη του ζευγαριού.

_"Γνώριζαν, όμως σ' εμάς δεν είπαν τίποτε!" _

Το γεμάτο θυμό σχόλιο του Μέρταγκ δεν στάθηκε ικανό να παρασύρει τον κόκκινο δράκο, ώστε να μνησικακήσει εναντίων των άλλων. Το αίσθημα της χαράς υπερχείλιζε μέσα του καλύπτοντας την στιγμιαία έκπληξή του. Με τις βαριές πατούσες του έκανε μερικά βήματα προς την μεριά τους, έτοιμος να παρουσιάσει σ' αυτούς τον εαυτό του, πρόθυμος να κάνει την γνωριμία τους.

Ο Μέρταγκ όμως τον συγκράτησε. _"Ίσως δεν θα ήταν και τόσο συνετή εκ μέρους μας παρόμοια βιασύνη." _Τα ξωτικά είχαν αναφερθεί στο ζευγάρι που κατέφθασε σαν την ανώτατη αρχή τους, που ανέμεναν. Άρα η πριγκίπισσα των ξωτικών είχε στεφθεί βασίλισσα, κάτι που ο Μέρταγκ δεν γνώριζε, ούτε και είχε πληροφορηθεί γι' αυτό κατά τα ελάχιστα ταξίδια του στην Σίουνον.

Μόλις η καβαλάρισσα του πράσινου δράκου πάτησε το χορτάρι του ξέφωτου, όλα τα ξωτικά της ομάδας της Λιττόρεν υποκλίθηκαν μπροστά της με σεβασμό, φέρνοντας το δεξί τους χέρι στο στήθος και χαιρετώντας την κατά τα συνήθειά τους. Φρόντισαν όμως να κρατήσουν την απόστασή τους από την βασίλισσα και τον δράκο της δίνοντας σε αυτήν τον απαιτούμενο χρόνο, ώστε να συνομιλήσει με τον γαλάζιο δρακοκαβαλάρη. Με ένα νόημα της Λιττόρεν τα ξωτικά μοιράστηκαν σε τρεις ομάδες. Η πολυπληθέστερη από αυτές συνέχισε να επιτηρεί τους συγκεντρωμένους ανθρώπους, που έδειχναν αποθαρρημένοι κοιτάζοντας αμίλητοι τα τεκταινόμενα. Η ίδια μαζί με τους δύο υπαρχηγούς της παρέμεινε σαν υποδοχή της βασίλισσάς της, ενώ τα υπόλοιπα ξωτικά έτειναν την προσοχή τους στον Μέρταγκ και τον κόκκινο δράκο του, παρακολουθώντας και τους δύο με καχύποπτο βλέμμα.

Η Άρυα στάθηκε περήφανη μπροστά στον Έραγκον και την Σαφίρα. Τα μάτια της έλαμπαν και μία υποψία χαμόγελου τρεμόπαιζε πάνω στα χείλη της. Ο δρακοκαβαλάρης ήταν ο πρώτος που μίλησε, ανταλλάσσοντας με την βασίλισσα των ξωτικών τους αρμόζοντες χαιρετισμούς. Εκείνη έτεινε το χέρι της προς την μεριά του κι ο Έραγκον το έκλεισε τρυφερά μέσα στα δικά του. Χωρίς να μπορεί να συγκρατηθεί, ψιθύρισε απαλά την μυστική φράση που προσδιόριζε την εκλεκτή της καρδιάς του και που ήταν το αληθινό όνομά της. Με μάτια παράξενα υγρά, η ξωτικιά έσκυψε κοντά στο αυτί του και επανέλαβε το δικό του αληθινό όνομα.

Έμειναν για αρκετή ώρα απόμακροι από όλους. Τα χέρια τους ενωμένα κρυφο-ψιθυρίζοντας μεταξύ τους, καλύπτοντας επιτήδεια τις σκέψεις που αντάλλασσαν από τους υπόλοιπους. Η γαλάζια δράκαινα κόλλησε για λίγο το μουσούδι της σ' αυτό του Φίρνεν, ενώ μοιραζόταν μαζί εικόνες και συναισθήματα. Κατόπιν ο Έραγκον και η Άρυα απομακρύνθηκαν ο ένας από τον άλλο επανερχόμενοι στην συνήθη τυπικότητα, που ένας δρακοκαβαλάρης και μία βασίλισσα των ξωτικών όφειλαν να περνούν προς τους τρίτους. Εκείνος ανέλαβε την μεσολάβηση υπέρ της ομάδας των ανθρώπων και του κόκκινου ζευγαριού. Η Άρυα τον προσκάλεσε να περπατήσει μαζί της, παρασύροντάς τον μακριά από τα βλέμματα ξωτικών και ανθρώπων, ώστε η ιδιαίτερη συνομιλία τους να μην παρακολουθείται από κανέναν. Χάθηκαν και οι δύο στην πέρα μεριά του ξέφωτου, πίσω από τα πολύχρονα δέντρα, που έκρυψαν πίσω από πυκνά φυλλώματα κισσών την παρουσία τους.

Ο Μέρταγκ διάλεξε να επιστρέψει κοντά στους κατοίκους του χωριού και να παραμείνει κοντά τους. Στιγμή δεν του είχε διαφύγει η επαγρύπνηση των ξωτικών εναντίων του και εναντίων των ανθρώπων. Ο Έραγκον και η βασίλισσα των ξωτικών είχαν προτιμήσει να απομονωθούν συζητώντας, κάτι που επέτεινε την δυσαρέσκειά του. Ο Θορν βιάστηκε να ενωθεί με τους άλλους δύο δράκους κοντά στη λιμνούλα του ξέφωτου, με την καρδιά του να πλημμυρίζει ευτυχία για την παρουσία τους. Ο καβαλάρης του όμως ήταν πολύ χολωμένος με τις εξελίξεις, ώστε να μοιραστεί αυτή την χαρά μαζί του.

Ο Μέρταγκ κάθισε κοντά στους ανθρώπους της ομάδας του, ταυτόχρονα αποφεύγοντας την μεγάλη εγγύτητα με τον λόρδο Φιόρν. Η θυγατέρα του, η Νολβέν, είχε αναζητήσει την ασφάλεια στην πατρική παρουσία και τώρα βρισκόταν ζαρωμένη στο πλευρό του λόρδου, με τα όμορφα μάτια της γεμάτα φόβο για την παρουσία ενός ακόμα δράκου. Ο Μέρταγκ μπορούσε να καταλάβει τι σκεφτόταν η κόρη και όχι μόνο αυτή. Οι κυνηγοί έδειχναν προβληματισμένοι γι' αυτόν τον νέο επιπρόσθετο κίνδυνο. Ο πράσινος δράκος δεν είχε δείξει βέβαια επιθετική στάση εναντίων τους όπως είχαν κάνει τα ξωτικά. Είχε παραμείνει κοντά στην γαλανή Σαφίρα, ενώ ο Έραγκον και η καινούρια καβαλάρισσα είχαν εξαφανιστεί ανάμεσα στα πυκνά φυλλώματα. Η προσοχή του νέου αυτού δράκου όμως ήταν διαρκώς στραμμένη επάνω στους ανθρώπους, παρατηρώντας τους με αυξανόμενο ενδιαφέρον.

Με δυσφορία του ο Μέρταγκ είδε τον λόρδο Φιόρν να εγκαταλείπει το πλευρό της θυγατέρας του και να τον πλησιάζει με ασταθές βήμα. Προφανώς, λόγω των συνθηκών, ο λόρδος φρόντιζε να δείχνει προς τους έξω πολύ γεροντότερος και ασθενέστερος από όσο πραγματικά ήταν. Νόμιζε ίσως, ότι με παρόμοια καμώματα θα προκαλούσε το έλεος των αντιπάλων για το πρόσωπό του. Ο Μέρταγκ αισθάνθηκε την σπονδυλική του στήλη πιο άκαμπτη από πριν. Το πρόσωπό παρέμεινε μία πέτρινη μάσκα και το ατσάλινο βλέμμα των ματιών του στραμμένο σε έναν νοητό ορίζοντα, που ξετυλιγόταν πίσω από το όριο των δέντρων του ξέφωτου.

"Ευγενικέ δρακοκαβαλάρη και προστάτη όλων μας," άρχισε το λογύδριό του ο λόρδος υποκλινόμενος μπροστά του "θα έπρεπε ίσως να αποτείνουμε τους πρέποντες χαιρετισμούς στον νέο αυτόν πράσινο δράκο, που τόσο απρόσμενα προστέθηκε στην συντροφιά μας. Ίσως εσύ μπορούσες να με συνοδέψεις μέχρι εκεί που βρίσκεται, να με συστήσεις στην μεγαλοσύνη του." Ένα ανεπαίσθητο τρέμολο στη εξασκημένη στις κολακείες φωνή του λόρδου, φανέρωνε τον τρόμο που είχε νοιώσει νωρίτερα μπροστά στην καινούρια αυτή παρουσία.

"Λόρδε μου," αντιγύρισε ψυχρά ο Μέρταγκ "όπως πολύ καλά μπορεί να καταλάβει η χάρη σου, ίσως δεν είναι συνετό να διακόψουμε έτσι απότομα την συνομιλία και ανταλλαγή απόψεων ανάμεσα σε τρεις δράκους. Βρίσκω πως τώρα δεν είναι η ώρα η πιο κατάλληλη για συστάσεις."

Ο λόρδος Φιόρν έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω. Αν η απόκριση του Μέρταγκ στο αίτημά του τον δυσαρέστησε, φρόντισε να μην το δείξει. Το πονηρό βλέμμα του παρέμεινε στραμμένο προς την μεριά της λιμνούλας εξετάζοντας εξονυχιστικά τους δράκους, όταν ξεστόμισε την παρακάτω ερώτηση. "Εσύ, ω άρχοντα τρανέ, γνώριζες πριν για την ύπαρξη του συγκεκριμένου αυτού δράκου και της καβαλάρισσάς του;"

Ο Μέρταγκ έσφιξε θυμωμένος τις γροθιές του, τα μάτια του σκλήρυναν. Δίχως να απαντήσει παραδεχόμενος την γνώση, ή την άγνοιά του, κεραυνοβόλησε τον λόρδο Φιόρν. "Όπως μόλις ανέφερα, καλύτερο θα ήταν να αποτραπεί η όποια επαφή μας με τον ξένο δράκο των ξωτικών. Η υπομονή είναι μεγάλη αρετή, λόρδε μου, ιδίως σε παρόμοιες με αυτήν καταστάσεις. Είμαι παραπάνω από βέβαιος, ότι αυτό το έχεις καλά διδαχθεί στις αυτοκρατορικές αίθουσες της Ουρου'μπαίην."

"Τότε τι συμβουλεύεις, ότι θα ήταν το καλύτερο που οφείλουμε να κάνουμε, δρακοκαβαλάρη;" Η νέα φωνή που ακούστηκε δεν προερχόταν από τον λόρδο Φιόρν, παρά από τον Γιάν Σβένσον που, καθισμένος ανάμεσα στους πάνοπλους στρατιώτες του, έσφιγγε στο χέρι την λαβή από το γυμνό σπαθί του.

Ο Μέρταγκ στράφηκε προς την μεριά του αξιωματικού. Τα πρόσωπα των αντρών γύρω του ήταν πασίδηλα γεμάτα ανησυχία. Φαίνονταν όμως όλοι αποφασισμένοι να πουλήσουν πολύ ακριβά τις ζωές τους, αν χρειαζόταν. "Θα περιμένουμε" απάντησε ο δρακοκαβαλάρης. "Θα περιμένουμε και θα παραμένουμε ταυτόχρονα σε πλήρη ετοιμότητα. Τίποτε δεν έχει ακόμα κριθεί όσον αφορά την τύχη της ομάδας μας."

* * *

Βάδιζαν ο ένας πλάι στον άλλον ανάμεσα στα μεγάλα δέντρα, κάτω από τις πράσινες φυλλωσιές που κάλυπταν το τελευταίο φως του σούρουπου. Ο κόσμος γύρω τους σκοτείνιαζε, όμως τα μάτια τους παρέμεναν γεμάτα φως εξ αιτίας της απρόσμενης εγγύτητάς τους. Το χέρι του Έραγκον ακούμπησε απαλά την παλάμη της Άρυα, αυτήν που σκόρπιζε την ανεπαίσθητη ασημένια λάμψη της Γκετγουέι Ιγκνάσια. Ταυτόχρονα εικόνες ιπτάμενων δράκων, που πετούσαν στους γαλάζιους ουρανούς του μακρινού τόπου του, ξεχείλιζαν από τον νου του γεμίζοντας τον δικό της. Λαμπερές φολίδες διαφόρων χρωμάτων γυάλιζαν κάτω από το χρυσαφένιο φως ενός ζεστού ήλιου, ενώ οι απλωμένες μεμβράνες των φτερών τους σκίαζαν το ζεσταμένο χώμα. Οι εικόνες άλλαζαν γοργά, δείχνοντας άλλους δράκους καθισμένους περήφανα σε ψηλές βουνοκορφές, ενώ άλλοι λούζονταν στην φαρδιά κοίτη του ποταμού, πλάι στις χορταριασμένες όχθες. Αναμμένες φωτιές μπροστά στις καμωμένες από λάσπη και χορτάρι καλύβες των λίγων κατοίκων της κοιλάδας, γέμιζαν με την κόκκινη ζεστασιά τους ένα βραδινό τοπίο, ενώ ξωτικά τραγουδούσαν και χόρευαν γύρω από τις φλόγες, κάτω από τους ήχους των καλαμένιων τους αυλών.

Το να μοιράζεται εμπειρίες όπως αυτή με την αγαπημένη γυναίκα, έκανε την καρδιά του νεαρού δρακοκαβαλάρη να πάλλεται πιο γρήγορα. Η ανταλλαγή συναισθημάτων μεταξύ τους – κάποτε αδιανόητη και απαγορευμένη – έφερνε μέσα του μια αίσθηση ευτυχίας. Η βασίλισσα των ξωτικών, παρά τα βάρη, τις δυσκολίες, ακόμα και τις πικρίες της διοίκησης του λαού της, έδειχνε πιο δεκτική σ' αυτόν και την εξιστόρηση με εικόνες της καινούριας ζωής του. Ο Έραγκον μοιράστηκε γενναιόδωρα με την Άρυα τις εμπειρίες του. Και παρά το ότι θα ήταν πολύ γι' αυτόν να περιμένει μία παρόμοια αντίδραση από την μεριά της, διαπίστωνε ότι εκείνη αφηνόταν πιο εύκολα στις νοητές διηγήσεις του απ' όσο παλιά. Το γεμάτο διαύγεια όμορφο μυαλό της παρουσιαζόταν ολάνοιχτο μπροστά του, ώστε να μοιραστεί μαζί του την κάθε σκέψη, φροντίδα, ανησυχία και ελπίδα του.

Η δεκτικότητά της προς αυτόν έφτανε μέχρι το σημείο να μοιραστεί μαζί του ακόμα και τα συναισθήματα που είχαν γεννηθεί μέσα της μετά την ένωσή της με τον Φίρνεν.

Ήταν τώρα η σειρά της να περάσει στο μυαλό του εικόνες από την κοινή ζωή της με τον δράκο επάνω στους ψηλούς βράχους του Τέλ'Ναΐρ. Επίσης και από τις πτήσεις μαζί του πάνω από τα δάση των ξωτικών. Μέσα από τα δικά της μάτια πέρασαν στο νου του ασημένια ποτάμια, που ξεδιπλώνονταν ανάμεσα στο καταπράσινο φόντο των δέντρων. Πράσινα φυλλώματα, που έκλειναν μέσα στην αγκαλιά τους γαλάζιες λίμνες με κρυστάλλινα νερά. Παρά τα μεγάλα βάρη και τα βαθιά πένθη που η Άρυα έσερνε πίσω της, ήταν ολοφάνερο, ότι η ύπαρξη του Φίρνεν είχε προσφέρει στην ζωή της ανακούφιση.

Γυρνώντας απότομα προς την μεριά της, ο Έραγκον στάθηκε παίρνοντας μέσα στα χέρια του και τα δύο δικά της. "Πολλές ήταν οι φορές, εκεί πίσω στην μακρινή εξορία μου, που αναλογίστηκα, πόσο πολύ θα ήθελα να δω τον κόσμο μέσα από τα δικά σου μάτια" τόλμησε να της πει. Αν παλαιότερα του είχε ξεφύγει να ξεστομίσει κάτι παρόμοιο, το σίγουρο ήταν ότι εκείνη θα είχε αποτραβηχτεί μακριά του, φροντίζοντας να τον επαναφέρει πάραυτα στη θέση του με τον σκληρότερο τρόπο. Τώρα όμως, μετά από το ύψιστο μυστικό που είχαν μοιραστεί οι δύο τους, τα αληθινά ονόματά τους, ο Έραγκον ήταν βέβαιος πως δεν θα το έκανε. Προς μεγάλη του χαρά και ανακούφιση, έτσι και έγινε.

Η Άρυα χαμογέλασε τρυφερά κοιτάζοντας βαθιά μέσα στα καστανά του μάτια. Ο έφηβος που κάποτε υπήρξε ο Έραγκον, αυτό το παιδί των ανθρώπων με την μόνιμη περιέργεια στο βλέμμα και τις συχνές ερωτήσεις, που κάποιες φορές έφερναν τους άλλους σε δύσκολη θέση, είχε γίνει πια άντρας. Μέσα από τους κινδύνους και τις ευθύνες που κάποτε αντιμετώπισε, είχε εδώ και χρόνους ωριμάσει. Είχε αναμετρηθεί με την μαύρη καρδιά του Γκαλμπατόριξ και είχε νικήσει. Είχε επιτυχημένα σταθεί αρωγός στην αρχηγό των ανθρώπων, για αρκετό χρονικό διάστημα. Είχε υποστηρίξει και πετύχει την ισότητα και δικαιοσύνη για όλα τα γένη, τα οποία κατοικούσαν την γη της Αλαγαισίας. Είχε φροντίσει να απομακρυνθεί εγκαίρως από τα εδάφη της, πολύ πριν η εξουσία και ο υπέρμετρος θαυμασμός των άλλων μπορέσει να διαφθείρει την ύπαρξή του. Είχε δουλέψει σκληρά και είχε ζήσει μονάχος, πιστός στην υπόσχεση που είχε μοιραστεί μαζί της. Η βασίλισσα των ξωτικών αναγνώριζε, ότι την μοιρασιά των εικόνων και συναισθημάτων του μυαλού και της καρδιάς της την είχε επάξια κερδίσει.

"Είναι όμορφος ο κόσμος των δράκων, που τόσο γενναιόδωρα μοιράστηκες μαζί μου, σούρτουγκαλ" είπε η βασίλισσα. "Θα ήταν αγένεια από μέρους μου, αν απέφευγα να ανταποκριθώ με παρόμοιο τρόπο."

Ήταν δική του σειρά να χαμογελάσει ευχαριστημένος από την παραδοχή της. Η αποδοχή της και τα συναισθήματα που λίγο πριν μοιράστηκαν, τον έκαναν να νοιώθει πλήρης. Γύρω τους ο κόσμος ολοένα και σκοτείνιαζε. Η φωνή από το νυχτοπούλι που ξυπνούσε, έτοιμο να πετάξει πάνω από το ξέφωτο για το κυνήγι, αντήχησε ανάμεσα από τα δέντρα. Ζευγάρια λαμπερά ματάκια μικρών ζώων έλαμψαν ανάμεσα από τις λόχμες. Οι τόσο γνώριμες μυρωδιές της νύχτας ξεχύθηκαν μέσα από το δάσος. Ο Έραγκον επανήλθε στο εδώ και στο τώρα. Η ομάδα των ανθρώπων, που μαζί με τον Μέρταγκ είχαν συνοδέψει μέχρι εδώ, σίγουρα θα είχαν τρελαθεί από τον φόβο τους. Ο ίδιος ο αδελφός του είχε αφεθεί να παραδοθεί στην κρίση των ξωτικών, για να προστατέψει τις ζωές τους.

"Βασίλισσά μου," είπε ο Έραγκον "θα πρέπει να συζητήσουμε για την τύχη των ανθρώπων, που έχουν συλληφθεί μέσα στο δάσος των ξωτικών από τους πολεμιστές σου."

Η Άρυα τέντωσε ψηλά το χέρι, δημιουργώντας μία σφαίρα σμαραγδένιου φωτός πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους. Τα δέντρα γύρω τους φωτίστηκαν, επιτρέποντας στο μονοπάτι που τους είχε οδηγήσει ως εδώ, να ξεχωρίζει ολοκάθαρα στα μάτια τους. "Γνωρίζω τα σχετικά με τους ανθρώπους" είπε με φωνή αυστηρή. "Εδώ και μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα, ο Μέρταγκ με τον κόκκινο δράκο του συνοδεύει αυτούς τους κυνηγούς στις εξορμήσεις τους." Περνώντας το χέρι της γύρω από το μπράτσο του Έραγκον, η Άρυα συνέχισε να βαδίζει αργά στο μονοπάτι παρασύροντας και τον ίδιο να ακολουθήσει την πορεία της. "Όσον καιρό περιόριζαν τους εαυτούς τους στις παρυφές των δασών μας, τα ξωτικά μου είχαν εντολή να μην επεμβαίνουν στις ανόσιες πράξεις τους. Τώρα όμως έχουν ξεπεράσει κάθε όριο. Καθώς καλά καταλαβαίνεις, οι άνθρωποί μου απαιτούν δικαιοσύνη." Η Άρυα έστρεψε το μεγαλόπρεπο κεφάλι της, ρίχνοντας προς το μέρος του μια πλάγια ματιά. "Ίσως θα ήθελες να διευκρινίσεις, τι ακριβώς ζητάτε εσύ και η Σαφίρα ανάμεσά τους;"

Ο Έραγκον ένευσε με κατανόηση στο αίτημά της. Ήτανε μάλιστα παράξενο το γεγονός, ότι δεν του είχε απευθύνει την συγκεκριμένη ερώτηση ως τώρα. "Προτίθεμαι να εξηγήσω όλες τις κινήσεις μου, βασίλισσα Άρυα. Τον λόγο για τον οποίο βρέθηκα ξανά στα εδάφη της Αλαγαισίας, παρά την υπόσχεση που κάποτε έδωσα στον εαυτό μου. Αρχικά επρόκειτο για την αναζήτηση του Μέρταγκ" παραδέχτηκε, για να κερδίσει μία παραξενεμένη ματιά από την μεριά της.

Χρησιμοποιώντας σύντομες προτάσεις, μα περιεκτικό λόγο, ο Έραγκον διηγήθηκε στην Άρυα τα βασικότερα μέρη της περιπέτειάς του. Της περιέγραψε την αναζήτησή του μαζί με τη Σαφίρα για τον Μέρταγκ και τον Θορν, την ανακάλυψή του κόκκινου ζεύγους που ζούσε στις κορυφές των βράχων. Απέφυγε όμως να αναφέρει τα σχετικά με το μυστικό άσυλό τους, μιας και η υπόσχεση που έδωσε στον αδελφό του τον δέσμευε. Ανέφερε την ύπαρξη των προσφύγων του βασιλείου του Μπρόντρικ, που είχαν καταλύσει στα σπηλαιώδη ανοίγματα του βουνού στήνοντας εκεί τις κατοικίες τους και περιέγραψε τις δύσκολες συνθήκες της ζωής τους. Αν οι κυνηγοί των ανθρώπων βρίσκονταν κατά περιόδους τόσο κοντά στα δάση των ξωτικών, αυτό οφειλόταν στις ανάγκες τους για κάλυψη τροφής και μόνο. Για όλους αυτούς τους κατατρεγμένους δεν υπήρχε τρόπος διαβίωσης άλλος στα άγονα, πετρώδη εδάφη, που είχαν καταφύγει για να ζήσουν.

Τέλος ο Έραγκον τόνισε στην βασίλισσα, πόσο σημαντικό θεωρούσε το να παρασύρει τους Μέρταγκ και Θορν μακριά από τους ερημότοπους του βορρά. Ζώντας οι δύο τους μονάχοι και ανεξέλεγκτοι, κανένας δεν θα μπορούσε να προβλέψει πού ίσως κατέληγαν. Ο Μέρταγκ ήταν ισχυρός πολεμιστής εκτός από δρακοκαβαλάρης και οι γνώσεις του γύρω από την μαγεία επικίνδυνες. Ο Έραγκον και η Σαφίρα είχαν αποφασίσει, ότι για αυτόν τον λόγο και για άλλους, τους ήθελαν μαζί τους. Είχαν μάλιστα κατορθώσει να τους πείσουν, ώστε φεύγοντας οι ίδιοι να τους ακολουθήσουν στη γην των δράκων μακριά από τα εδάφη της Αλαγαισίας. Το μόνο εμπόδιο για την απόφαση του Μέρταγκ είχε σταθεί η υπευθυνότητα που ένοιωθε για αυτούς τους απόκληρους ανθρώπους, που είχαν εμπιστευθεί τις ζωές τους στην προστασία του. Τώρα ο Έραγκον ζητούσε από την βασίλισσα των ξωτικών, να σταθεί επιεικής στην κρίση της απέναντί τους. Να μεσολαβήσει επίσης στη Ναζουάντα, ώστε να τους δεχτεί και πάλι πίσω στα εδάφη της, σε μέρη όπου θα μπορούσαν να επιβιώσουν.

Η Άρυα έσφιξε ενθαρρυντικά το χέρι του μέσα στο δικό της. "Για το πρώτο, μην έχεις έγνοια, σούρτουγκαλ" του υποσχέθηκε. "Δεν θα μου είναι δύσκολο να επηρεάσω την κρίση των αρχόντων της περιοχής υπέρ αυτών των ανθρώπων." Κατόπιν όμως τον κοίταξε προσεκτικά στα μάτια. "Γι' αυτό το δεύτερο βέβαια… Θα πρέπει να μεσολαβήσεις μόνος σου στη Ναζουάντα. Είναι γνωστό πως η βασίλισσα των ανθρώπων είναι φιλεύσπλαχνη και ελεήμων. Υπάρχει περίπτωση να τους δεχτεί και πάλι στα εδάφη της, εάν βέβαια πειστεί από εσένα, ότι κανένας τους δεν αποτελεί κίνδυνο για τον λαό της και την εξουσία της. Κάνε εσύ την πρώτη κίνηση υπέρ τους και, αν χρειαστεί, θα προσθέσω τις παραινέσεις μου στις δικές σου. Όπως καταλαβαίνεις βέβαια, η θέση μου είναι λεπτή. Δεν θα ήθελα να θεωρηθεί, ότι το γένος των ξωτικών επεμβαίνει στις υποθέσεις του βασιλείου των ανθρώπων."

Ο Έραγκον ένευσε θετικά στα λόγια της. Χαιρόταν μεν που η Άρυα θα μεσολαβούσε στα ξωτικά υπέρ του αδελφού του και του δράκου του και υπέρ της ομάδας των κυνηγών των ανθρώπων. Είχε ελπίσει όμως σε περισσότερη βοήθεια από την μεριά της, σχετικά με την επανεγκατάστασή τους σε νέα εδάφη. Ζώντας κοντά σ' αυτούς τους ανθρώπους κατά τα τελευταία εικοσιτετράωρα, είχε πειστεί, πως ο κίνδυνος που αποτελούσαν δεν ήταν μεγάλος. Υπήρχε πάντα και ο τρόπος να τους αναγκάσει να πάρουν όρκους χρησιμοποιώντας την μαγεία του. Μέσα του όμως είχε ευχηθεί, να μην χρειαζόταν να καταφύγει σε τέτοιους τρόπους. Από την άλλη, φοβόταν την αντίδραση του Μέρταγκ σε μια παρόμοια κίνηση. Στα βάθη του μυαλού και της καρδιάς του είχε ελπίσει, ότι θα ήταν τα ξωτικά αυτά που θα επέτρεπαν στους ανθρώπους να κατοικήσουν κοντά στα εδάφη τους, να τους προσέχουν.

Παρά τις παραπάνω σκέψεις του έσφιξε και πάλι το χέρι της Άρυα μέσα στο δικό του χαμογελώντας ενθαρρυντικά. "Αύριο, τότε" τόνισε. "Αύριο θα είναι η μέρα, που θα φροντίσω να επικοινωνήσω με τη Ναζουάντα."

* * *

**Σ/Σ:** Ελπίζω να είστε όλοι καλά και ο covid-19 να μην σας άγγιξε.

(συνεχίζεται)


End file.
